If You Go and I Stay
by BlossomofEos
Summary: The 17-year-old troublemaker Jack Frost has been sent by his parents to boarding school in England. He soon meets miss I-know-everything Elsa and they absolutely despise each other. Although they still don't want to see they are each other's cure to heal their painful past. But when they finally realise it there's only one question left: what if you go and I stay?
1. Chapter 1 The trouble maker arrives

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this fanfiction. I just want to say a few things you might like to know!**

**1\. English isn't my motherlanguage, so please don't blame me if there are any misspellings! I try to avoid and prevent them, but I'm really sorry if it happens. Still human, so yeah even I make mistakes ;) **

**2\. First fanction I put on internet! Not first I wrote, but I first wanted to start with this one.**

**3\. Give this story a chance, if you still don't like it afther chapter 9, you can give up. First chapter can be a bit without for you guys thoughts 'a plot' but I'm sure you guys will like the whole story! It's full with backgroundstories, some plottwists and secrets to be revealed.**

**Okay, so that was all I wanted to say! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The trouble maker arrives**

After 3 hours sitting in the taxi, the white haired boy finally arrived. He looked out of the damp window, where the rain drops where to be seen on. The rain clattered down from the heavens on the window, like it were the tears inside of him that were streaming on his cheeks, but he didn't show his emotion, he didn't show his real feelings, he concealed and didn't feel. Crying was for babies, it was a sign of weakness. And he, he wasn't weak. Even if he was it, nobody would see it, know it, he would hide it and be a man.

A horrendous large building came in sight that appeared out of the fog. It was 6 floors high with big stained glass windows and Jack almost had the odd idea it was a church, while it was clearly very old with its big old bricks, like it was an old castle with that typical ivy growing on some places on it, like it could come straight out of the wild countryside of the United Kingdom, which was known for having thousands of old castles or how the French called it 'châteaus' on hills and mountains.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts of old castles and stared at the building with a bored expression planted on his handsome face, while he cocked non-interested an eyebrow at the boring sight he got. So, this piece of_ utter crap_ was Boarding School Harefield Newton Academy... _Yawn._.. Apparently this building dated out of the prehistory.. Thanks mum and dad... His dad said it was one of the best and prestigious Boarding Schools in the United Kingdom. Prestigious _old_ he surely meant.

The taxi stopped when it arrived on the end of the what looked like endless driveway that led to the building where he was about to spend the next year of his life. _A whole year!_ That were approximately _2192_ hours!

"You have arrived Mr. Frost. Shall I help you with grabbing your bags out of the trunk, Sir" His almost retired chauffeur asked friendly and helpful, while the old, but sophisticated man turned around in his drivers seat to look at the mocking and sulking boy in the back seat.

"No, no thank you. I can do it by myself." The boy answered on a polite tone, although he could hear a low heartedly groan in his sentence to his dismay, since the chauffeur was quite nice.

He stepped out of the car, grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk, shut it with a thud and walked to the building. He walked over the gravel path to the big wooden double front door. He heard the gravel crack under his feet, as he pulled his suitcase with him. In the mean time, he heard how the black taxi drove away in the distance.

It was a rainy day and the clouds blocked the sun. He already hated England, New York , where he first lived, was much better. New York had everything: crowds, long Avenues to shop until you drop, luxurious quarters like the Upper East Side where he first lived, the huge green rectangle also known as Central Park and just a City That Never Sleeps. Literally. And what could England give you? Huh, blocked suns by clouds, fog and worst of all: _silence _and_ serenity_, a thing he _utterly hated._

He looked at the facade before entering. 'Harefield Newton Academy founded by Emily-Rose in 1618.' _Great_...

He checked the front door. Open. He walked inside and his jaw dropped in astonishment. He entered a huge hall. In front of him was a gigantic double staircase with decorated railing, the paintings hung everywhere and it echoed a bit. It smelled fusty, like a typical Boarding School which was founded around 1600'.

He sighed in his in-distinction. Where could he go? He didn't know where the headmaster was, neither where he had to report himself that he arrived.

Then he saw how a girl walked into the hall where he was. She had platinum blonde hair in a glamorous french braid, striking blue eyes just like him and her posture, _damn_. Perfectly formed hips, long slender legs, flat stomach and she was really gorgeous, although that were actually not enough words to describe this _goddess _that surely fell out of heaven.

She looked up when she saw him, walked towards him and judged him with her critic, scrutiny look from head to toe so he felt uncomfortable while an obnoxious atmosphere arose like an ice wall between the two that just arose out of the ground in a swift second, immediately laying emphasize on their attitudes towards each other. She opened her mouth to speak. "Ever heard of knocking?" She said almost annoyed and irritated with a fake smile where he was gagging of.

Why did he always have this problem? Pretty from the outside but from the inside a snake or the girls were sweet but not really where he looking for in looks. _Poor him_, how was he ever going to find a girl that would fit him and his untamable personality?

She was wearing a uniform: dark blue with green tie, blue blouse, dark blue jacket, dark blue skirt with the same blue and green pattern as her tie, gray socks with Prada high heels with a height of 3.5 inch. He had to admit it, she was still damn gorgeous. Even in this garbage that they called in England 'uniforms'.

He whistled flirting at her, definitely amused by the sight he just got by looking at her.

Her eyes narrowed in dismay. She clearly didn't appreciate it. Jeez, why was she so grumpy and cold? "Elsa of Arendelle. Head monitor _and _captain of the Lacrosse team." She said arrogantly, cold and self-complacent at the same time, while she jerked her hand out stiffly to shook hands. Like they were in the army...

The boy opened his mouth the speak, while his lips parted. "_Jack_." He said with the most Prince Charming smile he knew. If she wasn't going to thaw from_ this_ Prince Charming smile...

She still held his hand stiffly out. She jerked him forward so he almost fell in momentum but she held his hand still tightly as she hissed menacing and bitchy in his ear. "In England we say our first AND surname if we introduce our selves." She let go of him by throwing him back and he almost fell backwards in momentum.

He smirked irresistible to reveal his immaculate and tempting white teeth. "Frost. Jack Frost." He corrected himself as he ran through his hair, trying to make her mollified for his cute smoulder look and sexy as well messy hair, but in vain; the pervert snorted.

"Ugh, American." She said disapprovingly, when she heard his accent and she looked at him from top to bottom, judging him with her scrutiny and deathly gaze where he cocked an eyebrow at her from to show his dismay, but it was clear she didn't really care about that.

'Don't dare to insult a proud American!' He thought defensive.

"Hey!" He said offended, but Elsa ignored him. "I'm new here." He said a bit awkwardly while he cleared his throat for a second.

'Nah, she didn't see that yet.' A voice in his head sighed.

"Well then, welcome at Harefield Newton Academy. Peace, order, discipline and most important RESPECT are here the RULES." She said challenging while looking in his eyes with a deathly hiss, referring to when he whistled at her and that clearly didn't fall under the category 'respect' and 'rules'.

Jack became less and less fan of her with every second that passed, what a stuck up bitch! She acted like she was the total Queen Bee her and if she had any friends he could officially announce the girls in England were nothing more than total bitches with no souls.

"And of course we expect that you compliance the rules and if you don't you have problems with me." She said smiling fake, while pointing complacently at herself like she was god here.

Jack raised confusedly an eyebrow. "What do you mean with '_we'_?"

"The school board plus me- since I'm the head monitor." She said complacent.

"Wow, really something to be proud of." He mumbled heartedly with sarcasm.

Elsa's eyes narrowed menacing and deathly. "Excuse me?" She said challenging with an immaculate cock of her eyebrows, while her look alone could kill him right now.

"Nothing." He said quickly to shut wisely his mouth. Okay, so this Elsa wasn't a girl to mess with. That's a reminder and a keeper when approaching her verbally and physically.

"You have a slight accent." He noticed with a confident smirk, as he studied her, trying to find out from which country she originally was, but in vain.

"I'm from Norway."

"Well sorry then about my American accent, since you also have one." Jack spoke irritated and almost challenging while he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"God forgives, I don't." She shot with an immaculate smirk as well cock of her eyebrows at him, while she snorted.

"Now, excusé moi, si cela ne vous dérangez pas, je vais vous montrez votre chambre?" She said in perfect French. She rattled it like it was nothing and she had almost no accent.

"What?" He asked confusedly while raising his eyebrow. 'What the fuck did she just say?' He thought while he sighed.

"Translation: if you don't mind, shall I show you your room?" She said with a duh-face while she rolled with her eyes in annoyance.

Without waiting for an answer she beckoned him that he had to follow her. They walked up the stairs, who had a huge red decorated kind of carpet on it, to the first floor out of the six. It was silent. He only heard the reverberating footsteps on the was a long corridor with everywhere rooms. They walked to a door and stopped. Room number 115.

"Ceci est votre numéro de chambre. Ne pas oublié. Nombre oh oui, vous avez des colocataires." She rattled in French like she did this everyday.

Jack rolled aggravated with his eyes. Has this girl ever heard of fucking ENGLISH?!

He stared blankly at her, blinking a few times at her with a look that said 'okay?'. Elsa saw he didn't understand her. She smirked on an immaculate devil like way while she narrowed amusedly her eyes.

"Well, success." She wanted to walk away, but stopped. "Oh and BTW, learn your languages." She whispered in his ear before walking hip swinging away with a grin, devious and mocking _smirk_ from ear to ear.

"If all the girls are like this in here, I'll take the first plane back home." He sighed when she was out of ear-shot.

He opened the door. He saw 3 boys sitting in his room, talking or making homework or something. Ugh, no he didn't want nerdy roommates who followed perfectly the rules.

'Great, Roommates! Why didn't that Elsa tell me?' Oh, he knew it... Didn't that that bitch say 'colocataires'? Somewhere he knew the word... Oh great, roommates... Fuck.

He came back to present because the boys walked towards him to say hi.

"Hello guys, I'm the 'new girl' here, how they always say it. So to see, I'm sharing a room with you.." Jack mumbled a bit with a bored tone. God, his father could send anti depressiva pills to him here, since this place was so utterly boring with its long, endless corridors, thousands of paintings on the wall of now dead people and Jack felt he ended up in an institution for juvenile delinquents to rot away in a black hole called Boarding School.

"Hi, I'm Eugene." The boy introduced with perfectly brown styled hair and brown eyes. Jack already liked him. He was the typical kind of boy he always hanged out with. He looked nice, but also macho.

He smirked. "Frost. Jack Frost." Eugene smiled.

Then the next boy walked towards him. "Hi, I'm Peter." The boy said with kind of brown hair. Jack nodded politely in response.

And the next and last boy walked towards him and shook his hand. "Hiccup." The boy introduced with brown hair and green eyes. His hair colour was the excact same of that from Eugene, but they looked so different. Hiccup had little two little braids at the bottom of his hair and he was more shy, but he seemed quite nice. Really nice, actually.

Yeah, these guys could become his friends and actually they looked all quite nice.

Jack walked inside and saw four beds. Two at each side of the room. One wasn't being used.

He dropped his suitcase on the bed with the untouched sheets. So to see he had a bed next to Eugène? No it was Eugene right? Yes. Bales that it was a one-person bed- at home he had kingsize bed for himself-. Home, he already missed it actually.

He unpacked his suitcase, while he walked sometimes to the closet in the corner of the room to lay his clothes in it.

"So, what brought you here?" Eugene asked with a smirk as he sat down at the edge of Jack's bed and sighed a bit while he stared bored at his nails.

"Oh, my parents want me to cool down of my life full of 'luxury'." He mumbled quickly with a nonchalant an apathetic shrug.

"Only that? Jack, I don't know you for that long -actually for just a few minutes, but you also seem like a trouble maker." Eugene said wisely, with an innocent shrug.

Jack looked up, while he cocked for a slight second standoffish and coldly an eyebrow. "Yeah, kind of." He mumbled almost unintelligible and resumed back to unpacking everything.

"What is the worst thing you've ever done?" Hiccup asked curiously, while he looked up from drawing, so to see dragons. Would he know a lot about them?

"Glueing my teacher at his chair." He smirked laughing, being proud of his prank while he crossed complacently his arms over each other.

Everybody laughed. "I like your attitude, welcome at the club." Eugene smiled brightly while he lifted the corners of his lip so his white teeth were to be seen. Jack smirked vivacious with mirth.

He picked his iPhone 6 and opened Whatsapp to app his parents he arrived safely. He opened Whatsapp and scrolled down his list of contacts. There it was, _Winter Overland Frost_.

**Jack: Hey dad, I arrived safely, I already love England... Ahem.**

Someone knocked at the door. They all looked up. Hiccup was the first to make a move when nobody else reacted and walked towards the front door and opened it. A woman came in with a bin in her hand. She didn't look very nice, had black hair pulled up into a high bun, wore clothes that were so not fashionable with little hearts on her apron, although it didn't look she was warm-hearted at all.

"Hello Mrs. Hearts." Hiccup greeted her politely, but Jack heard the annoyance in his voice. **(A/N) It's a modern version of the Queen of Hearts, from Alice in Wonderland.**

She didn't even greet him back. She just said. "Telephones. hand in. Now."

Okay, niceness here. Ahem, note the sarcasm. Jack didn't know how fast he had to put his phone away in his pockets, but she already saw it, although she first didn't react to it but he saw her little eyes becoming not more than narrow splits.

She walked past everyone in the room. First Hiccup. He sighed, but then handed his phone in, obeying the rules. Also Eugene and Peter both handed their phone she walked towards him, with her bin-so to see her best and only friend- in her petite wrinkled hands. Jack stared coldly at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Hand in. Now." She hissed coldly, while it looked she wasn't going to thaw at all when he saw her face which was filled with scrutiny and abhorrence..

"No." He said stubborn and cocky. What was she thinking? His phone was the only way he could interact with his family and friends on the other side of the Atlantic. That was more than 5500 kilometers!

"If you don't hand that phone in now-"

"Then what? Off with my head?" He bursted out in laughter in his own silly joke. He turned, still laughing his head towards his roommates. What a joke. They all laughed with him. Jack turned his head back towards Mrs. Hearts. He still laughed until he saw her face: He had to shut up right now... His laughter died awkwardly away. "Okay eh, not funny." He choked as he scratched the back of his head and his tempting, smarmy smile turned into a watery but most of all mushy one.

There fell a painful silence. He sighed in protest, but then finally handed in his phone and put his phone in the bin after he saw her menacing death glare.

"What's your name?" She asked suspiciously, while she studied him from top to bottom, with her scrunity gaze like he was a walking insect had to be crushed. He cocked coldly back an eyebrow at her.

"Frost. Jack Frost." He remembered the words of Elsa. _'In England we say our first AND surname if we introduce our selves.' sigh_

"Well, Mr. Frost I'll keep an eye on you." She said strictly while she made an 'I keep an eye at you' penetrating gaze. Everybody sighed in unison and reluctance when she inspected the room for an other minute and when she finally left, everyone's shoulders were drooping and relieve and they let out all a relieved sigh.

"And," Peter began. "Did you meet little miss Elsa? _Head monitor and captain of the lacrosse team_?" He grinned while immitating Elsa at the last sentence. Eugene giggled, while he was standing in front of the mirror, styling his hair. It was clear this Eugene could be very vain.

He sighed and let out a chuckle full with scoff and mock, as he ran through his hair. "Unfortunately, yes." He sighed annoyed while he rolled with his eyes in aversion when he thought of that Elsa. He plopped down on his bed, which had a size he wasn't used to since his kingsize bed was so much bigger at home the sheets were too untouched, they felt rough and not soft and he asked himself how he could EVER sleep in this piece of utter low budget shit. He wanted wealth, not this crappy place. Why didn't his dad send him to Dubai, or the Caribbean so he could sun and relax with cocktails under a palm tree in a hang mock that was strung between two palm trees. Yes, better.

Hiccup grinned bit mushy with a 'compassion' face, while they bit his under lip.

"Don't mess with her, 'cause she will take care you will hang for your crimes." Eugene grinned with a warning tone in his voice, while he sat down to play on the Playstation. Would they do more than gaming? Maybe they had a sports team?

Jack laughed meticulous but most of all with mock with an acid smile for a moment. "Indeed, what a pathetic wiseacre."

The boys laughed, and Jack had the idea this guys and he could become good friends.

* * *

**ELSA:**

Elsa walked into her room and she was immediately greeted by the sweet perfume smell that was typical for girls and entered her perfectly cleaned room with made beds and cleaned desks while you could see the floor, which was a lot for this generation of teens lately. The boys rooms, on the contrary were a total mess and if you could see the floor, then you could praise the Lord.

Her best friends and roommates Alice, Merida and Jasmine were sitting in their room.

"Hey girls." Elsa said waving, while she sat down on her bed and she grabbed a fashion magazine to bored flip the pages of it.

"Hey!" They said in unison with glee, all looking up from varnishing their nails, except for Merida, who was styling Jasmine's hair.

"Where have you been? We've been kind of searching everywhere." Alice asked curiously, while she raised an eyebrow before she stopped varnishing her nail in pastel blue, and she twisted the brush with the pod onto the nail polish bottle.

"Oh, I was actually on my way to the library when I saw a 17-year-old boy standing in the doorway. He's in our year and I just welcomed him with _all my love._" She said uninterested like it was nothing although she had to admit it, it didn't happen a lot that 17-year-olds came to England. Most of the times it were 13-year-old little annoying dwarfs of kids who had to know their place in life.

"O my God, is he handsome?" Jasmine asked excitedly with an immaculate and dreamy but most of all cunning smile while walking towards Elsa- almost running- while Merida demanded with a heartedly as well irritated sulking groan that she had to remain seated.

Elsa sighed while her blue sapphire eyes casted upwards to the white ceiling to give a thoughtful look, while she crossed her arms, jerked one hip to the left to lean on one foot and looked bored at her nails before she thought about the new boy, or shortly that Jack. "Well, he isn't ugly, on the contrary," She shrugged while she slightly bit her lip, but her last words were muffled away and overpowered by Jasmine's fangirl giggle and sighed dreamy, while Jasmine was locked to Elsa's talk, being sure she heard every single word of this 'handsome stranger' right now, because hey, handsome and probably single?

_Hell yeah._

"_But_, he is unmannerd, has no respect for woman and is just a jerk from the United States and if I hear his accent, he lives in New York." Elsa said disapprovingly, snorting while she wasn't parsimonious with showing her aversion for the guy already. Please, let him not be with her in classes.

Jasmine looked like her birthday party just canceled.

"So, I told him the truth that he doesn't dare to play the 'funny guy'." Elsa said authoritative while looking bored at her nails, checking if they were still perfectly varnished in their deep ocean blue colour.

Merida joined the conversation, while she led Jasmine back to the chair, where she used to sit on, since Merida was styling her hair. "You weren't too hard for him right? The poor boy." Merida winked with jocundity before she giggled impetuous with Jasmine.

Oh no, I just told him the rules here." She said not amused, while throwing sassily as well vivacious her long voluminous platinum blonde braid backwards in one movement to let it rest on her back.

The girls let out rumbunctious giggles before resuming their make-up and hairstyling session.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 1! So, Jack arrived and met Elsa. Both really don't like each other and with that I really mean NOT. This isn't a fanfiction where Jack/Elsa secretly like each other even when they 'hate' each other. Please review and tell me what you think of this. I mean, what can I improve? -Xx Irene**


	2. Chapter 2 Harmless fun

**First of all, I want to say: O my god, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews and views. I thought I wouldn't even get 2reviews! I was ****_fangirling_**** haha.** **So here are the answers on some questions I have got:**

**_Is this going to be a Jelsa fanficton?_**** 1\. yes! It's a Jelsa fanfic, definitely. Elsa ams Jack are truly my OTP.**

**_Will Anna and Rapunzel also have role in this fanfic?_**** 2\. Yes, Anna is going to be in the fanfiction, but it will take a while, and again yes, Punzie is also in this fanfiction, but she won't have a big role or something since she is part of the big crossover Disney gang here.**

**Again thank you so much and after all that reading I think you just want to read the next chap haha. Enjoy!**

**Also, imagine the Hiccup from HTTYD 2**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Harmless fun.**

**A MONTH LATER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

Jack walked towards his classroom for first period with Eugene and Hiccup on his side, that became his best friends like almost immediately after they got to know each other more and more, since they also slept in one room of course. Eugene and Jack soon became best friends, in-separable, but most of all the biggest troublemakers Boarding School Harefield Newton academy had ever known in it's 400 year existence.

Eugene began. "You know what happened?"

"No." He and Hiccup answered in concision as well in unison almost like twins, both with mono-tone voice while staring forward. Mondays were 1. Hell 2. Even more hell if you had French in first period with Gothel as your teacher and 3. Mondays were of course promising a whole week of boring filled lessons with as only distraction and way to experience fun: getting into trouble with your best friend and 4. Jack always had effort with being completely awake in the morning around 8:00 P.M.

"You know I had football training yesterday, for the competition against Abbey Hale from London this saturday, right?" Eugene spoke seriously while they made their way through the corridor with all the oncoming and passing students walking past them, all wearing faces that showed everything but a smile to begin a new Monday. He and Hiccup nodded in response. "Well, you know I'm the captain of the football team and Hans captain of the basketball team. So, I politely reserved the indoor hall for kind of _the first time in forever,_ 'cause we can't train outside anymore, since the outside practice field is frozen-"

"Get to your point." Jack snickered a bit impatient, while he ran quickly through his hair, trying to fix his messy bed-head hair but it was practically helpless.

"So yeah me and my team arrived at the indoor hall, and guess whose team is already training there? The basketball team led by Mr. Hans Westerguard." Eugene groaned sulking on a heartedly tone through gritted teeth, while he clenched his fists in anger in irritation.

"Gosh I hate that guy, he's such an asshole." Hiccup sighed with a high pitched tone while his hit on like he was a 13-year-old who was about to get the beard in the throat, with drooping shoulders and it was clear he was a bit apprehensive for Hans, since Hans liked it to crush little sweet sensitive guys like Hiccup with his menacing, penetrating and incisively gaze, ready to _kill_.

Jack has only heard of this guy, but if he had to believe the stories, he wasn't the sweetest one. There was even a rumour he almost raped a girl in the girls locker room. Luckily, and he _meant_ it, luckily Elsa just patrolled down the corridors of the locker rooms and intervened the two and interfered herself with the situation and now he got a warning, personally signed by their strict and relentless headmaster Melfor.

"Tell me something I don't know." Eugene sighed dramatically, but then immediately resumed telling his drama story. "So, I confronted him I already reserved the indoor hall. He didn't believe me and we got into a fight. I was done with this ass-jerk, so I hit him, but on the exact same moment, Elsa walked into the indoor hall." Eugene groaned irritated with the thought of Elsa and since the two were absolutely not a fan of each other Eugene was also done with her, as well she with him.

Jack whistled long while he giggled rambunctiously. "_Auch_." He got a playful glare from Eugene.

"And do you know what our head monitor Elsa did huh? She picked the side of Hans! I swear, that Elsa is such a-"

"Stuck up bitch? Tell me something. Just because madame is the captain of the Lacrosse team, head monitor and the most popular girl in this stupid Boarding School, doesn't make her the Queen here." Jack groaned through gritted teeth while he already had an aversion for Elsa, remembering her cold conceited behaviour.

"Exactly." Eugene agreed with him while he pointed at Jack on a way of 'tu as raison'. It was clear Eugene and Elsa weren't best friends. On the contrary, these two were always in a fight, since Eugene was the trouble maker, let's just say the devil and the most popular boy while Elsa was the angel and the most popular girl, so it was obvious these two couldn't stand each other.

Hiccup nodded slightly, as well taciturn while it was clear he was the silent and shy guy who was always to be found on the background of the whole scene.

"First period is French." Eugene sighed with great reluctance, opening a new conversation subject. They made their way through the crowded hall, sometimes bumping elbows, while Hiccup kept on saying. 'Sorry!' 'Sorry we are in a rush' and so on. This boy was truly too good for this world, while Jack just pushed the first years aside, irritating himself continuously to the little dwarfs who were fascinated about _everything_.

"Gosh, I hate that subject." Jack sighed while he rolled with his eyes.

"Because you don't understand and speak it?" He head a feminine voice behind him, self-complacent, full of herself and arrogant. Who would it be?

"Speaking of the devil." Hiccup snickered whispering through gritted teeth with aversion, but Jack had the idea he said it to be cool since Hiccup was a bit the opportunist of Eugene and if Eugene has an opinion about somebody or something, you'd better think that too.

He first let out a heartedly groan, while he slowly inhaled some air through his nose and exhaled it slowly through his mouth, demanding himself to stay calm and assertive, before he planted a devious smirk on his face filled with mischief and ready for a come-back of revenge as he slowly turned around. The whole stream of students had to dodge them but Jack raised his chin in dignity and didn't care.

Elsa had a smirk from ear to ear on her face and it was clear she was electing him. He was about to give her exactly what she wanted: a snap and a cold death glare. Jasmine and and other girl with damn long blonde hair were standing by her side, that he didn't know yet, but she had big friendly green eyes that glided over his body while she waved at him with a sweet and genuine smile. He winked at her for a second before he turned himself again to Elsa.

"No, Miss Arendelle _captain of the Lacrosse team and head monitor_," He groaned through gritted teeth while he imitated her on a high pitched feminine voice, trying to annoy her. Elsa groaned in response, saying nothing while her nostrils widened in her exhale of irritation. "I liked the language, until _you_ were so arrogant to show off your skills in French." He groaned, while glaring at her.

"I'm better at French than you." She said calmly, assertive but her voice was predominated by self-conceit and arrogance. Jeez, Elsa was so cold and had such a bitchy attitude where even Gothel couldn't compete with.

"You may be better in languages than me, but I'm not acting like I'm the Queen here." He shot cold at her with a quick ruthless death glare and turned around. "Come guys, we've wasted enough time here." He groaned demanding and walked towards his classroom with Eugene and Hiccup on his side.

"BTW, what was the name of that blonde girl?" He asked calmly, while he remembered her blonde hair and green eyes.

"Elsa? Why?" Hiccup answered confusedly, not understanding what Jack meant, while he moved his head towards Jack.

"No, I mean that girl with the golden blonde hair, big green eyes, damn long hair that reaches her butt." Jack explained, while he almost dreamed away in fantasies.

"Oh, that's Rapunzel." Eugene answered dreamy while he sighed mollified, with a tantalizing smirk, completely head over heels love struck.

"She's cute." Jack smirked while he smiled softly.

"Too late Frost, I'm already fixing her." Eugene smirked confidently, while pointing at himself.

They arrived at their classroom and walked inside, while the suffocating and depressive smell of a blackboard filled his nostrils.

"Nah, well see." Jack winked darlingly, not afraid of a bit of competition while they dropped their bags on their tables in the back of the classroom, trying all to be as far away from Gothel as possible.

"So Jack," Hiccup began as he pulled out his French text book and opened it on _Chapitre 5, _on the page of their glossary. Jack sat down at his chair and soaked down in it, already bored as hell as he asked himself how he was going to survive an other day in hell. "Were you homeschooled in New York, or a private school, or-"

"Private school for boys." Jack answered bored with a roll of his eyes. In New York he went to Private School, Daltons. He had to wear black uniform with red elements in it. It was a very expensive one. His parents had to pay 75.000 dollars a year to send their son to Private School, so it was clear the boys who were schooled there had parents who were mostly the richest people of New York and most of his friends has lived in the Upper East Side, just like him.

"How was it like?" Hiccup asked curiously with a daring gloat, clearly amazed by the school system his parents used on Jack.

Eugene sat down next to Jack, while quickly grabbing in a flash Jack's workbook, before laying it next to his which he opened to write down the homework he actually he had to make for today. Eugene never made his homework and he always got away with it.

"Okay, I guess. I've never got into a real high school or elementary, cause there it was all in one." He shrugged not amusedly in oblivion.

"But, no _girls_?" Eugene asked with a tenaciously rambunctious gloat in his eyes, now looking up from writing down Jack's homework in his workbook.

"Yes. No girls, but I have to say, I like school much more when there _are_ girls." He smirked with a giggle. They giggled like school girls, but the sound was overpowered by Gothel who shut the door of the classroom, walking in with a cup of tea in her hand.

She put her cup of tea down and faced the students before clapping two times her hands. "_Silence! Si vous plaît_." Gothel demanded authoritatively with a meticulous scrutiny gaze that escaped nothing.

Jack and Eugene sighed reluctant in unison.-She was like _hell_. Hiccup always said Got_hell_ instead of Gothel, it was like her nickname and they could say it everywhere in the corridors since the pronunciation was the same but the boys knew they meant double 'l'.

"Oh no, Mr. Frost you are not sitting next to Mr. Fitzherbert." She said disapprovingly now looking up while her eyes glided down the two students she had created an aversion for since day one. Why? Because Jack and Eugene tried last week to put thumbtacks on her chair, ready to make her yell in pain when they came in contact with her 'derrière'.

Jack sighed resolute while he rolled dramatically with his eyes, making the statement he didn't approve the way she treated him. _Poor him_. "Why do I have to move?" He asked cheekily, just contradicting his teacher with a cocky shrug.

"Because I ask you so. No come on, move Mr. Frost." She said strictly with a quick hiss in her voice and she again clapped quickly her hands.

"_Eugene_, you heard it move." Jack smirked laughing, not listening or even bothering to listen to Gothel, while he turned his head to Eugene who was already giggling like a school girl just like all the other girls in the classroom, who were about to organize an annually 'Jack Frost' day or a 'Jack Frost fanclub' since they all thought he was cute or how the English say 'adorable'-_sigh_\- with his messy hair and striking eyes, while he winked tempting at them.

All the girls laughed except for Elsa who was in the same classes as he. _-unfortunately_-

"Mr. Frost, now move. I'm going to warn you just once." Gothel warned on a menacing tone, before she pointed to the door on a way he could go if he was about to stay in this rebel behaviour, while immediately answering the question 'and what if I don't listen?'.

"Nah." Jack shrugged bored, while laid his hand in his neck and soaked down into his chair to relax.

"Jack! Behave yourself." Elsa groaned through gritted teeth, her eyes deathly. Jack waved innocent to her with a fake smile before he winked seductive at her, not mollified either flurried by her warning. Elsa rolled with her eyes in response, already irritating herself about Jack in the first 10 minutes of classes.

"MR. FROST." Gothel said warningly while she raised her voice, apparently trying to intimidate him.

"That's my name." He winked cheekily with mischief. The girls giggled even more while they quickly covered their mouths when Gothel gave them a warned gaze.

"What's the problem? I mean _Eugene_ was the one who sat down next to me, and _I_ have to move? What an unpleasant way to treat your students." He smirked with a smoulder while he sighed breezily.

Hiccup gave him a warned look, he had to stop right now with being the funny guy, because Gothel would definitely give him detention and he knew she would do that since her gaze was already enough to kill him.

"I, Eugene Fitzherbert will sacrifice myself." Eugene grinned with a quick wink. He picked up his books and walked towards the table where Rapunzel was sitting. "Your lonely times are over milady, knight Fitzherbert arrived." He said flirty and tempting with an endearment gaze before he kissed mollified her hand, treating her like his inamorata and Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love.

Everybody laughed. Rapunzel blushed flattered, while she stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was clear she liked him, a lot.

"Knight- eh, Mr. Fitzherbert sit down." Gothel corrected herself quickly, but the class heard everything while everybody was now laughing even more.

Jack decided to spice things up, while he turned himself in his chair to Eugene and Rapunzel before teasing them on a singing tone. "_Eugene and Rapunzel sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G._"

"MR. FROST, OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!" Gothel almost yelled, while she pointed at the door, her eyes narrowed deathly and menacing while she it was clear she had to restrain herself from _strangling_ him right away. There fell an awkward silence in the classroom while he saw in the corner of is eyes how Elsa smirked in victory, adoring this moment of him getting punishment since he didn't compliance the rules.

Jack raised with an immaculate smirk on his face, not amused by the yelling at all,-but he had to admit it, he acted it- while he packed his bag while he slowly put his books in his bag, just to annoy her even more, threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom, but he stopped in the doorway while everybody looked up.

"See you later Knight- eh Mr. Fitzherbert." He imitated Gothel on a high pitched tone, now challenging her even more while he knew he was the clown of the class. Everybody bursted out in laughter, while some clutched their stomachs, gasping for air while a tear of jocundity and laughter ran down their cheeks.

"MR. FROST!"

Jack didn't know how fast he had to leave the classroom and he walked out of it, while he didn't give a fuck about what Gothel thought of him, of what Elsa thought of him.

No, he didn't give a fuck about what the world thought of him.

* * *

**ELSA:**

After first and second period they had a break. She walked towards the canteen which was always crowded. She saw Jack, standing in the corridor, surrounded by girls and friends who were all standing in a circle around him while talking and giggling. They weren't just friends, no they were _her _friends_._

"O MY GOD! HE SAID IT! HE SAID IT! Again please?" Alice asked fangirling while she was gasping for air.

"Yeah, his American accent is so cute!" Jasmine fangirled with a dramatic sigh as she laid her hand upon her forehead.

"Please?" All the girls begged in unison with glee before showing their irresistible puppy smoulder eyes.

"But I already said it 16 times." He smirked sighing, while running through his hair and it was clear he knew just because of only that move they would already go crazy.

"Please? We really like it when you say it." Astrid asked a bit begging.

"Okay, okay. But just one more time!" He grinned. All the girls fangirled, but the ssh-ed each other immediately so was silent immediately, because they want to hear him speak. "Jack Frost." He said with his American accent, while he lifted the corners of his mouth to reveal his irresistible smirk and white teeth.

They were almost fainting out of all the fangirling, going practically crazy. "So cute!" "I love him!" She heard everywhere. She sighed in annoyance while rolling with her eyes. Merida was Scottish and does she gets so much attention because of her 'cute' accent? _No_. Could Jack for once just not be the 'funny' guy? Elsa saw he was getting the most popular guy in Boarding School.-Like really popular-Like even more than_ Eugene_. She cocked an eyebrow at him, cold penetratingly on a way he didn't have to dare to play the funny guy and that she wasn't amused because of his behaviour.

He said goodbye to the girls-in their reluctance- and walked away towards the library. What is he going to do in the _library_? Jack Frost and the libary? Jack Frost and books? That was new for her, since it doesn't look he's a person to read...

She followed him through the corridors, but she tip-toed, not wanting him to hear her. Oh, she could've known it: the computers. He didn't see her and opened internet. She rolled her eyes. -Like Mr. Popular didn't already has enough friends. There was a carpet laying on the floor, so he couldn't hear her when she walked. She tip-toed towards him. He still didn't see her to her luck. Elsa could see everything he typed and her eyes widened when she saw what he was typing.

**Sebastian: **And how is going in England?

**Jack: **I hate it here. It's gloomy, old and just sucks.

**Sebastian: **met any girls?

**Jack: **yeah, enough. I'm the most popular boy out here.

**Sebastian: **haha.

**Jack: **but there is one girl... Ugh.

**Sebastian: **what's her name?

**Jack: **Elsa.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Gosh, if he dares to say something bad about her, she'll kill him..

**JACK:**

**Sebastian: **is she like hot?

**Jack: **she isn't ugly, on the contrary, she is damn beautiful but she is just a wiseacre, a stuck up bitch and

He was typing all his frustration away. 'May she fuck off in _hell_-'

"Mr. Frost, it's not allowed to enter on the internet socialmedia like Facebook. Twitter and other things, on the contrary, you may only use this computer for _educational purposes._" He heard a voice behind him, filled with most arrogance he'd ever heard. Jack didn't know how fast he had to turn off the computer, because he didn't want that she could read what he wrote, but she probably saw everything already.

He hissed softly before he turned around with a fake smile planted on his handsome face. "Go to your non existing friends Arendelle." He snapped coldly at her.

"I'm going to warn you just once Jack, I'll go to Mrs. Melfor, our headmaster." She shot back at him, menacing and that if she did that, he was in big trouble.

"You are acting like I just committed a crime! Seriously calm down pussycat." He said irritated, while throwing his hands in the air, irritated, no tired because of her tone, attitude and just overall behaviour.

"The rules are clear, Jack." She said groaning, tilting her chin to glare down upon him. Huh, like he was intimidated by her 'cold gaze'.

"Did you hear someone talk? Cause I don't." He said challenging on an acting tone, staging his surprise and wanted to turn around, but Elsa stopped him by laying her hand on his shoulder as he shivered by her touch.

"I mean it." She almost whispered through gritted teeth. The coldness in her eyes told him she meant it and for a moment he realized Elsa would do everything till he was about to be expelled.

"Oh I'm so scared. Now, go to your mummy and cry your eyes out about _naughty Jack_." He snapped daringly back and turned around, not having the need to speak her again.

Elsa groaned heartedly through gritted teeth and walked away.

* * *

He walked to 3 period which was Maths with his friends surrounding him. All the girls turned their heads when he walked through the corridor and he adored this moment of attention, since there were no girls at Daltons Private School, the school he studied at when he lived in New York. Everywhere where he walked he heard. "Cute.", "Hot, "Sweet." And he even heard "_Sexy_."

Eugene laughed with a snicker. "Looks like you can get every girl here." He whistled approvingly, while at the same time whistling and saying 'Hello _ladies _to other girls'.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to 'date' someone." Jack snickered while he quoted his fingers in the air with 'date', while he slightly rolled with his eyes.

"Why not? You can get every girl in here even _Astrid_." Hiccup sighed dreamily, on almost a whisper tone, while he stared at a girl who walked past him with blonde hair in a messy knotted braid and deep blue eyes which were lighter blue than Elsa's since Elsa had like deep blue, ocean deep, no _blue lagoon_ eyes.

"He is like desperately in love struck with Mrs. Hofferson." Eugene whispered in his ear, but he knew Hiccup could hear it.

"That's not true!" Hiccup shot back, defending himself, hoping no one heard it but he blushed furiously while he stared at the ground and it was clear he was love struck and drunk in love with an unreachable girl and Jack could already make up Astrid wasn't amused by him and his soft 'hi's'.

Jack snickered softly when he saw the face of Hiccup, which was deeply red as a tomato. He was so bad at lying.

"But seriously why not? What Hiccup says, you even can get _Astrid_." Eugene said sighing while nodding convinced with a gloat. He laid his arm on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Love is the biggest misconception in the world." Jack groaned softly, and he knew only he could hear it, since Hiccup and Eugene were too busy with teasing each other with their crushes, while Jack narrowed his eyes and stared at the ground, thinking of all the people who had disappointed him in life. People like his father, his mother and just the whole world.

Another bunch of girls walked in the corridor. Jack knew all the girls liked him, so he flirted where ever he could. He didn't mean anything with it, just _harmless fun_. While he whistled at Rapunzel, he almost collapsed into somone.

And there was Elsa..

"What you just did is _so_ disrespectful towards women. We aren't dogs." She said with aversion in her voice as she tilted her chin to glare menacing no,_ deathly,_ at him.

"Look who's there, Elsa of Arendelle." Jack said amusedly while he walked towards her with the most charming, temtping, seductive and most endearment smile he knew, just ignoring her comment. "Hey _honey_." He said, while looking deep into her sapphire blue eyes, winking mollified at her, hoping she would thaw.

"Don't call me _honey_ and don't dare to whistle at my niece." She hissed menacing while she took a step forward and pointed at him, her eyes spitting intense fire.

"Oh how cute, Rapunzel is your niece. What is coming next? Braiding each other's hair, talking about your boy crush and become BFF for ever? Listen _honey_," still ignoring her comment about 'don't call me honey' "I understand you pick the side of your niece, but it doesn't seem like Punzie doesn't like it." He smirked snickering, with an innocent shrug which was devious as hell itself while running through his messy silver or how the French called it 'argenté' hair.

"Don't call her Punzie and don't call me _honey!_" Elsa warned him again while she poked her finger in his chest, her eyes were so narrowed they were nothing more than little narrowed slits.

'Oh now you made her angry.' A voice in his head whistled snickering.

"You know your are gorgeous when you are angry right?" He said not-impressed by her threatening message, while he stroked tenderly and mollified a strand of hair behind her ear with a Prince Charming smile, trying everything to get under her skin. Eugene and Hiccup giggled like school girls, but Hiccup shut his mouth when he saw Elsa's menacing glare while Eugene acted like he didn't see her glare and sticked darlingly his tongue out at her.

Elsa glared mortifyingly at him and narrowed her eyes so an unnerving atmosphere arose between the two. She turned around, giving him a hair-flip right in his face with her long braid and walked away. Eugene groaned in pain while Jack smirked as he spoke.

"See you later,_ Elsie_." He waved after her with a cocky smile, adoring this moment of getting under her skin.

1-0 for him.

He gave his friends a high five and he was convinced this Monday was actually in the end not as boring as he thought.

* * *

**Okay! So here's chapter 2! I made this chapter so you are getting a view of how Jack behaves himself and how Elsa and Jack hate each other. Thank you for reading and we'll meet again in chapter 3! -Xx Irene**


	3. Chapter 3 The announcement

**CHAPTER 3: The announcement**

**2 WEEKS LATER:**

**JACK:**

They were having Philosophy from Mr. Frollo.

He was sitting next to Hiccup, since he and Eugene have been separated because they 'talked' to much. And okay, maybe they never made their homework... If you think the only consequence was that they were separated, no. He and Eugene both had to write 100 times as imposition 'I won't talk in the lessons of Mr. Frollo and make my homework.'

Gosh, this guy is such a _dick._

Frollo raised from his chair and walked to the blackboard. Ugh, that old gloomy, cliché blackboard. He yawned while he still had to wake up for his idea.

"So, I have a new work for you all." He said while chalking some things down on the blackboard and it looked he wasn't excited as the students as well since he also had to examine all the works to give everybody a grade. The whole class sighed in protest while mumbling something about too much homework.

Eugene spoke as he raise with valour and Jack had respect for him, since you didn't have to try to raise without asking for permission in Frollo's classes. "But Sir, we already have a lot of works, homework and the football team has an important competition to win this yesterday and-"

"Be silent and sit down Mr. Fitzherbert." Mr. Frollo interrupted him strictly with an magisterial shimmer in his eyes. Eugene sighed, but obeyed and sat down back in his chair. "The work is about existentialism." Mr. Frollo announced while he laid the crayon where he just wrote with on the black board- apparently his only friend- down on his wooden desk.

'Boring...' He thought.

"You are working in pairs."

Jack didn't know how fast he had to find Eugene and make eye contact, but first in vain to his irritation. "Eugene." He whispered through gritted teeth. Eugene looked up from flirting with Rapunzel who was sitting on the other side of the classroom. Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Eugene.

"Jack and Eugene, you two are not working together." Mr. Frollo sighed while it was clear he saw the two troublemakers making eye-contact with each other.

Jack parted his lips to speak in protest, being actually really cheeky. "But Sir-"

"No 'buts' Mr. Frost. You are not working in a pair with Mr. Fitzherbert."

Jack rolled dramatically his eyes although he knew that action could make him write 100 times as imposition 'I won't roll with my eyes in the lessons of Mr. Frollo'. "Mr. Frollo I swear I'll-"

"No."

"_Behave_." He ended sighing heavily.

Mr. Frollo gave him a warned look he had to stop and that he didn't has to dare to cross the damn line.

"So, I will divide the pairs. Alice with Jasmine, Jack with-" 'Not Elsa, not Elsa, not Elsa. Everyone but not-' "_Elsa_." Frollo ended. Jack sighed._Great_... He gave her a cold look with narrowed eyes till they were small as little slits.

"Hiccup, I suggest you work in a pair with Mrs. Hofferson."

Jack smirked confidently in satisfaction. He looked at Hiccup. He blushed and slightly waved at her while _nice_ _Astrid_ not even gave him a _glance _and rolled her eyes aggravated this loner was still head over heels about her. Jack's smirk faded. Astrid was always playing hard-to-get, something Hiccup really had to learn.

Frollo resumed dividing the pairs and his attention trailed off.

* * *

When 30 minutes later the lesson finally ended, they walked in the corridor to their next lesson, Science with Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, or just shortly Mr. Porter, the father of Jane a girl that also studied here, while the old man himself was a bit chaotic but funny at the same time.

"Jack." He heard behind him. Hell no, it was Elsa. He turned around, while rolling dramatically his eyes, not having the need to see her now.

"Yes?" He shot impatiently at her, wanting to cut this conversation off as soon as possible.

"I have a suggestion. I give you Lacrosse lessons and you make the work."

Jack chuckled while he let out a snicker. Lacrosse, wasn't that for nerds and stupid people? "What about you give me Lacrosse lessons _and_ make the work? Good deal don't you think so? Yeah it is, okay so then that's agreed." He said cockily and detached with standoffishness body language and again turned around.

Elsa sighed in her annoyance. "Jack, I mean it." She said almost seriously. Wow, the pervert was becoming annoying and serious at the same time, a deathly combination and he has never known it was possible to behave like that at the same time.

Jack turned around. "What you want." He sighed with a 'whatever' tone while he threw his hands in the air and wanted to resume walking when she stopped him, by laying her hand on his shoulder. He hated physical contact from a person he didn't like. "What?" He shot irritatedly at her while he stared deep in her blue eyes, as his gaze moved from top to bottom.

"When do you have time?" She asked matter-of-factly while she slightly rolled with her eyes.

"For what?" He said, while raising an eyebrow.

"Working on that work." She said bitchy with a duh-tone.

"Friday evening, 8 P.M. Now, can I walk in peace to my next class without being interrupted?" He asked snarky with a mocking smirk, not holding back on the annoyance that predominated his voice at all.

"Of course." She said coldly as well businesslike while she tilted self-complacent her chin and walked past him, hip swinging,_ left, right, left, right_ with her Queen attitude towards her friends.

He walked to Hiccup who was standing a few meters away. "So, what did Mrs. Hofferson say to_ Mr. Hofferson_?" He teased with an immaculate wink, before he laid his arm upon Hiccup's shoulder.

"She ignores me. Kind of." Hiccup sighed wistfully in his despondence, while scratching the back of his head in his question, not understanding why she didn't like him.

"Try it again. Like ask her when you two can work on that stupid work." He suggested with a breezily shrug.

Hiccup hesitated, but then walked towards Astrid who was standing in the middle of her circle of friends, one of them being Elsa, telling a story while everybody listened attentively at her talk.

"Hey Astrid, maybe we can work together on the work of Mr. Frollo on monday evening in the library?" He asked insecurely as well tentative, while scratching the back of his head in question.

She ignored him, rolled aggravated with her eyes, mumbled something that looked like a 'come girls, we've wasted enough time here' and just walked away with her club of girls on her side, not even giving him a glance and just leaving the poor boy behind to Jack's dismay.

* * *

"Just a 'hi' is enough for me you know." Hiccup sighed heavily. He was standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair. They were sitting in their room, since their periods of the day were over. Jack actually had to make his homework but he had no need to again have a pile of moldy papers apparently called school books in front of him.

"No Hiccup, that's just step 1 if the whole plan." Jack said wiggling immaculately his eyebrows, while looking up from his Whatsapp conversation with Sebastian.

"_Whole plan_?" He asked confusedly with a high pitched voice. He turned his head and looked insecure at his best friend who was sitting on his bed. Hiccup's eyes darted from left to right in his question.

"Yes Hiccup, I made a plan and I'm gonna make sure Astrid is not asking you to go on a date," Hiccup looked disappointed and stared at the ground, casting his eyes down. Jack smirked before he parted his lips to speak again. "I'm gonna make sure she will _beg_ you, to go on a date." He ended grinning.

Eugene laughed. "How do you want to do that? I mean, no offense to you Hiccup, but Astrid isn't really that much into you." Eugene said a but softly, although it was still on that typical 'matter-of-factly' Eugene tone while he bit his lip.

"Eugene is right. She says nothing to me, even when I say 'hi'." Hiccup sighed wistfully in his despondence. Poor Hiccup, he really seemed desperate.

"I know why, cause your 'hi' is so silent that even a mouse can't hear it. Seriously Hiccup, become a man and ask her on a date." Eugene said encouraging, as well incentivizing while he was Whatsapping with Rapunzel. He gave Hiccup a heavy pat on his shoulders. "Like me." And Eugene showed his Whatsapp conversation to the boys with an immaculate and irresistible smirk where all the girls said 'O my god, so cute!' to.

"You have a date with Punzie?" Jack asked curiously, now looking up from his conversation with Hiccup as he turned interested his head towards Eugene.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Eugene grinned while he pointed complacent a finger at himself while he smiled vivaciously.

"Hiccup, I know what you need. You don't need a make over. Just a little bit more confidence. You know Astrid likes boys who are confident. Boys like me." Jack smirked confidently while he pointed at himself.

Hiccup casted his eyes down in shyness while he was really insecure about himself and his actions, since he had 2 best friends who were both liked by the girls, while they both had this thing that was called an irresistible smile but most of all immortal sexy smirk where every girl rolled their eyes for in desire and pleasure.

"Eh Jack, you are not really helping right now." Eugene whispered through gritted teeth while he looked at poor Hiccup.

"No, no, no, Jack is right. Astrid likes boys who are confident."

"So, ask her on a date." Jack said incentivizing his friend to become 1. A man and 2. Come in action.

Hiccup sighed in reluctance and protest. "You both can say what you want but I am NOT going to ask her on a date."

* * *

"Hey eh Astrid, I was thinking, just eh thinking not sure, do you like to go on a da-"

"Too busy." She interrupted uninterested while slightly turning her head to him while having her precious lunch break and Astrid as always, was eating with all her friends.- and she had a lot of them- at the picnic tables outside the kind of schoolyard. She didn't give him attention anymore and resumed eating her french toast with Nutella and somehow this girl managed to eat Nutella without getting it all over her face.

Hiccup but tried not to be a loser who was about to give up after one lost battle so he parted his lips again and spoke, once again. "Okay ehm and what do you think of-"

"Will never happen." She shot back, not even looking up. She resumed giggling and talking to her friends, pretending this 'loser' wasn't even in her sight, actually didn't even exist.

Hiccup sighed wistfully and looked at him and Eugene who were standing behind him. Jack made a gesture he had to try once more. 'Come on dude, you are not giving up after one rejection, right?!' He thought. Hiccup walked towards her. He cleared his throat, straightening his back, chest forward,as he inhaled to speak like a true 'man'.

"Astrid I just want to ask you something-"

"You're having a crush on me isn't it?" She said directly as well resolute where even Jack was surprised of, since he had never heard girl speaking with so much arrogance and valour in a plight like this. Everybody who was eating at the same table looked up to stare at Hiccup who in the meantime became as red as a tomato.

"N-No I d-don't." He stuttered a bit off guard and insecure while quickly looking around who heard it,-and it was clear everybody heard it who was in a radius of 3 meters- while he blushed furiously and it reached practically his hairline.

Jack could face palm right now. 'No Hic, you are asking her on a date, but you don't like her.. Ugh, this guy seriously doesn't know how the world works.' He thought sighing.

"Oh really? 'Cause if I give you just one look, you become red, start to stutter, just like now and you just go nuts." Astrid said cockily on a resolute tone with a sassy tone in it while the girls, like Alice, Jasmine, Belle and Elsa giggled rambunctiously. Jack immediately gave them all a death glare they had to stop.

Hiccup was silent and didn't dare to speak. Jack had to help his friend. He took a step forwards to join the conversation. "Hey Astrid, behave yourself 'kay?" Astrid looked up when she heard the voice that was filled with valour and dominance. "You can call yourself lucky that a guy like Hiccup asks you to go on a date."

Hiccup looked surprisedly up when he heard how his friend stood up for him and it looked like his blushing slowly faded.

Jack spoke again, while everybody stopped with eating in the meantime to stare at the handsome boy in front of them. "Okay, maybe he isn't the guy who always has all the attention, maybe he isn't the most popular guy, the guy who is-"

"Jack get to your point." Astrid shot aggravated at him, rolling impatiently with her big blue eyes, which were almost freezing cold.

"But, he is the most kind, loyal, brave and honest guy I have ever met. And he is my best friend and if you break him I'll break your _face_." Jack groaned warningly while he pointed at her, not afraid at all to look in her eyes. It was silent. Astrid was mind blown while she raised amusedly an eyebrow. She tried to hide her respect for Jack that he was so brave right now but she hid it behind a concrete mental wall.

Merida was the first who spoke, while everybody on the same table was as shocked as Astrid herself. "Jack has a point Astrid." She spoke softly while she looked up to meet Hiccup's green eyes, before smiling comforting at him. Jack could hug Merida right now in his gratitude.

Jack smirked victorious and pointed Merida with a face that said 'exactly', before raising challenging an eyebrow at Astrid in a way of 'What's you response on that comment, Mrs. Hofferson?' with an immaculate smirk.

"It may be, but I'll never be interested in him. _Never_." She said and she resumed eating her lunch willful, not giving Jack, either Hiccup an other glance.

Jack cursed before he consecutively spoke. "Come Hiccup, she's not worth it." He groaned while he gave Astrid a cold glare, close to frozen cold, before turning around and walking away as he hooked his arm in Hiccup's, walking a way with a tilted chin in undiminished dignity.

"What do I have to do?" Hiccup whispered in panic and desperation.

"Accept that it's not meant to be." Jack sighed matter-of-factly on a tone that said 'C'est la vie' while quickly running through his messy as well silvery hair.

"Hey Jack!" They heard a voice behind them calling them.

They turned around, while Jack knew Hiccup hoped it was Astrid, but it was Merida. "Hey Mer." Jack smiled softly while he quickly high-fived with her.

"That was like really cool what you just did. You kicked her some ass." She said grinning, her Scottish accent predominating her voice, while playing around with her red curly hair, twisting it around her finger and it looked cute as well seductive but Jack knew she didn't know that and that made Merida's innocence so cute. You had girls who acted this 'sweet' and 'innocent' smile and it was so fake and just... Doll like.

"I know." Jack smirked confidently, while laying his hands on his hips. Eugene leaned against him, by laying his elbow upon Jack's shoulder.

"And Hiccup," She began on a comforting tone. Hiccup looked surprisedly up when she called his name. "Don't be sad. Astrid is not worth it, there are plenty of other girls here who would kill to go on a date with you." She said incentivizing, while laying her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Whoa, physical contact!

"Like who? I mean, which idiot wants to go on a date with me?" He asked softly in his despondence since he was really insecure as he stared wistfully at the ground. It was silent and Eugene awkwardly cleared his throat and walked away.

"This idiot." She said softly, while looking up to meet his eyes. Hers were friendly but also as shy as Hiccup's and it was cute to see both persons standing across each other with the same submissive attitude. Hiccup smiled softly at her, while it looked his eyes finally showed vivacity. Jack smiled softly when he saw the situation. Merida was a personality, but at the end, she was very caring.

"Thanks Mer." Hiccup answered softly and stared at the ground.

'Look at her idiot! This is your chance! Take it now! Ask her on a date!' He thought. Hiccup didn't say anything. On moments like this the only thing he wanted to shout was 'You moron!' at his best friend but this wasn't the moment at all to do it, since Hiccup was already mentally in a burn-out after the rejection of Astrid and he was standing here in the presence of a girl.

He looked at Hiccup, rolling his eyes. Hiccup didn't understand his glance. His face was like 'What?' Jack made a 'never mind' gesture with his eyes. It was still silent and it looked like Merida regretted it she hinted at him, since it was clear she felt she made a huge blamage.

"O-okay I'll see you later then I guess." She mumbled almost unintelligible and walked away in her disappointment with drooping shoulders as she casted her eyes defeatedly down. When she was out of earshot, Jack face palmed and parted his lips to speak in protest to give his friend a lesson about how girls work and their logics.

-if that was possible-

"Seriously dude?! 'Thanks Mer?''' He imitated Hiccup on a high pitched feminine tone. ''You got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked confusedly with a shrug, while he looked up.

"'What's _wrong_?' _Kiddo_, you had the perfect chance to ask her on a date and you wasted it no _fucked_ it up!" Jack almost yelled in incomprehension, but he could just conceal himself before whole Harefield knew about Hiccup and his problems with girls.

"I'm not in love with her!" Hiccup said in his defense while he crossed quickly his arms.

Jack rolled dramatically with his eyes. "Hiccup Haddock The Third, you really don't know how the world works. A date is to get to know someone better. Jesus what's up with the world?!" He rolled his eyes. After getting his food he walked with Hiccup on his side towards the table where Eugene in the mean time sat down at with some other friends.

Jack sighed heavily in question how he could ever make Hiccup realize how the real world works as he plopped down, throwing his plate with food on the table.

"What's up _Jackie_?" Eugene teased.

Jack gave him a playful glare. "Dude, I'm not a girl."

Hiccup sat down next to him. "Mr. Haddock here," Jack said, while pointing at him. "wasted, no _fucked up _his perfect chance to ask Merida on a date."

"Why? What did you do this time Hic?" Eugene asked grinning on a teasing tone, while he gobbled his food away like there was no tomorrow and he made sounds that were everything but modest and civilized.

"I don't know, I was thinking about asking her on a date but-"

"But what? Don't think but _do_ Hiccup. Nothing for nothing in this world." Jack shrugged before he ate something of his pancake.

"I don't know, you know I like Merida, but I'm still in love with Astrid." Hiccup sighed heavily in his dilemma. 'Wow what a love triangle' He thought sighing.

"Believe me, it's slowly and painful, at the end you are finally redeemed from this horrible thing called 'love'." Jack sighed breezily as he snickered, before eating his pancake.

"Horrible? Love is beautiful." He heard a voice behind him. He groaned out loud in irritation. On this moment he didn't has the need to see Elsa.

He turned around. "I wasn't talking to you, now turn around and look forward." He hissed deathly while he felt he became grumpier with the second and again turned around to look at his friends with a roll of his eyes on a way of 'there you have our Ice Queen again'.

"You are-"

"I don't fucking care, Arendelle, now turn around and don't interfere yourself with our businesses." He interrupted her harshly, still not looking at her. He was so done with that pervert. She could fall dead in front of his eyes and he wouldn't even hesitate to help her. Let her just rot away. Eugene nodded, while looking challenging at her. He really didn't like Elsa.

"I can decide that very well by _myself_." She said cold, while shooting a death glare to Eugene and him. And as always she walked away like this; Chin up, nose in the air, swing hips and behave like the Queen. He rolled so dramatically with his eyes he was sure he could almost see what was behind him. "Bitch." He mumbled heartedly.

"Okay, so let's get back to business, what are you going to do now Hic?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know." Hiccup sighed a bit with drooping shoulder as he pursed his lips slightly.

"That's the only thing coming from your mouth. 'I don't know.' Hiccup, use your brains. You are smart enough. Make a plan." Jack said almost annoyed, raising his voice while he quickly punched Hiccup in his shoulder, making sure he heard it.

"What kind of plan?" Hiccup asked irritatadly, not knowing where to begin.

"First, do you want Astrid or Merida?"

Hiccup was silent. It was clear he was thinking. "Ast-" Jack looked warningly at him with a look that said 'you don't dare to say...'. "Merida." He ended quickly.

"Good. Okay now, do you just want to date her or do you want a thing that's called _serious_?" He asked groaning, while quoting his fingers in the air with the word 'serious'. Love was such a stupid thing.

"I don't kn-" Jack cocked warningly an eyebrow at him again warning him to not make the same mistake like 15 seconds ago when he asked who he wanted to date in the end. "I think just a date."

"Okay, that's not hard. Ask her after classes ended."

"But I mean, first I have to forget Astrid." Hiccup sighed in despondence.

"Okay, I have a plan, date Merida so you can forget that _not-worth-it-Astrid_." He spoke like he was a love expert, while rolling his eyes. Huh, soon he could begin a dating site since he was all into love advices lately.

"So I have to use Merida to forget an other girl?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Jack shrugged matter-of-factly, not caring about what girls would think of it.

"I don't think Merida is going to apprecia-"

"Hiccup, you want to forget Astrid, here's the chance, but hey, if you don't appreciate the help of your best friend 'kay, I won't block your way because hey, why would you even think to listen to Jack the saint and wise?." He said sarcastically and he raised from the table, since he was done with eating.

"No, no, no it's okay. I will ask Merida if she wants to go on a date with me." Hiccup sighed corroborating. Jack nodded proudly at his friend, now becoming more and more convinced there was still some hope left with this poor and almost helpless creature.

"Oh, and beware of Elsa, she is noticing everything." He warned him annoyed. With these words he walked away to his locker to get his books.

* * *

Later that day they were in Biology class. Jack looked bored out of the window. He was absolutely paying no attention to his teacher, Aster. They were talking about the circulation of blood and all the kind of blood types. Boring... He stared out of the window, looking at how Autumn replaced for Winter, and how leaf after leaf fell from the trees.

'I don't think Hiccup is going to-'

"So Mr. Frost, what is your answer?" Aster asked out of nowhere with a cunningly smile planted on his face.

He looked up and in one second he sat straight up in his chair, trying to act like he had heard everything of the boring shit his teacher said the past time.

"Huh, what? Eh yes?"

"No, Mr. Frost I didn't ask if you want to marry me." Aster sighed with mock while joking. The whole class bursted out in laughter while Jack rolled with his eyes. He felt slightly blushed. He _never_ blushed.

"You become a little bit red, _Jackie_." Eugene laughed rambunctiously, as well laughing with the class, while stroking mollified is cheek. Jack playfully slammed his hand away before letting out a heartedly groan, not appreciating this moment of attention and affection of Eugene.

"I was asking, Mr. Frost what are platelets?"

"I uh," He thought and thought. Shit, he had to say something. He searched for inspiration. He looked at Elsa. She was smiling deviously at him in victory. She _adored_ it when he failed. He gave her a quick mortifying glare by narrowing his eyes till they were little slits.

"Yes?" Aster asked impatiently, making a gesture he had to continue. He again looked at Aster, becoming even more redder than he already was.

"I ehm,-"

The door of the classroom opened. Everybody looked up, and nobody gave him attention anymore. He sighed. Saved by the bell.

It was Mrs. Melfor, the headmaster. Personality as stiff as a wooden plank, as righteous as Hades the Greek god of Death himself and as conservative as Emily-Rose, the founder who found the Boarding School in 1600'. Mrs. Melfor had brown hair, always pulled up into a chestnut bun and wore a suit that fitted her petite form perfectly. She wasn't a woman with curves. "May I announce something?" She asked businesslike while folding her hands.

"Of course." Aster answered politely while he leaned with his back against his desk.

Melfor walked further into the classroom while she looked at her students. "So girls and boys, I have to announce something. You know Harefield Newton Academy here in England isn't the only Boarding School. You have St. Georges Academy, in Liverpool. As you probably all know, they have a Lacrosse team. A very good lacrosse team. But they are adding a new team."

Jack raised an eyebrow when he heard the news. He knew that Elsa was captain of the lacrosse team, but he didn't know what to expect from this sport. He always played Ice Hockey at his private school in New York. He was the starplayer of his team and captain. He loved it to play Ice Hockey. Everybody started to talk, but still on a whispering tone, mumbling all things like 'what?' 'What do you mean 'new team?''

Elsa raised as she spoke. "But, Mrs. Melfor, how is that possible? A Boarding School may only have one girl lacrosse team and their team is full!" She protested with crossed arms. Everybody nodded affirmatively, agreeing with Elsa.

"Yes Mrs. Arendelle, but they are not adding a girls lacrosse team, they are adding a boys lacrosse team."

Everybody looked at each other in silence and astonishment. Jack saw they were clearly surprised and that this wasn't staged at all. "A-and now?" Elsa asked mind blown and shocked. She was dumbfounded, that was clear.- And _of course_ she spoke for everyone in the room.

"If our school still wants to be the best and win the annual tournament we also need to have to a boys lacrosse team."

Elsa's eyes widened. "A _b-boys_ lacrosse team?" She asked shocked as her mouth noticeably dropped.

"Yes, and we are looking for a captain." Melfor said matter-of-factly.

"You mean a _boy_?" Elsa asked, while raising her eyebrows with the word 'boy'.

"Yes Mrs. Arendelle, a _boy_." Melfor emphasized while she let out a slight chuckle.

"So, you probably already know my question, is there a young boy who wants to be captain of the boys lacrosse team?" Melfor asked businesslike, folding her hands and looking around especially fixating her gaze at all the boys. All the girls turned their heads and looked at the boys. Everybody was silent.

Eugene spoke. "Sorry, but I'm already captain of the football team." He excused himself with a 'sorry' expression while he leaned in his chair. Mrs. Melfor nodded for a second in response. "But, I sure want to be a member of the new team, I've always wondered why we didn't have a boy lacrosse team."

"Okay, so you are in Mr. Fitzherbert?"

Eugene nodded affirmatively. She nodded back, but after that her face immediately frowned. She was thinking how to solve this problem. After half a minute of silence Melfor spoke again. "Jack," Jack looked up. "I thought you were captain of the Ice Hockey team, the Guardians in New York? Everybody looked at him.

"Uh y-yes?" He stuttered a bit off.

"Do you want to be captain of the Lacrosse team?"

"Mrs. Melfor don't get me wrong but I," he sighed in reluctance. How was he going to say this? "Look, I was leader of an Ice Hockey team, not a Lacrosse team. You can't compare these 2 sports with each other, they are like the Sun and the Moon. Opposites."

"How cute, he's scared." Elsa whispered smirking deviously as well tediously towards Jasmine, but she looked directly in his eyes with an amusedly shimmer which was also challenging him. God, he could _strangle_ his bitch right now. He gave her a mortifying glare while he had to gnash teeth from preventing to grab with his hands towards her neck, to strangle her right away here.

"But someone has to lead the team." Alice said a bit in panic as she raised. Her blonde hair had that typical black ribbon in and it looked cute while her blue eyes were filled with worry. Everybody nodded.

"Jack, please try it." Melfor almost begged.

"But I've never practiced this sport before!" He protested, raising his voice while groaning out loud.

"Mrs. Arendelle will help you." Melfor suggested, while pointing with her perfectly varnished nails at Elsa. Jack sighed in reluctance. Great, help from _Elsa_. The last thing he has wanted was getting Lacrosse lessons from _her_. He looked at Elsa. It was clear she wasn't happy spend time with him as well. He looked in her eyes. She gave him a cold glance. He didn't back off and narrowed his eyes.

"So, what is your answer Jack?" Melfor asked a but impatiently so to see while she stared down at her watch.

He hesitated, but he hadn't practice a sport since he had arrived at Harefield and if Elsa thought he was scared for competition, she was _damn _wrong. She is challenging him to become a captain of a Lacrosse team, huh then she can get it. _Hell yeah. _Everyone looked at him, desperately waiting for an answer.

"O-okay." He sighed corroborating as he plopped again down in his chair.

Everyone cheered while high-fiving and smiling while they were immediately silent after Melfor shushed them. "Great, arrange something with Mrs. Arendelle about training. I look forward to the first competition between Abbey Mount and Harefield. And to all the boys in here: If you want to join te team, inform me." She said authoratively while looking at all her students. Everyone nodded while mumbling all a 'yes Melfor'.

"Thank you for your attention. Mr. Aster, resume your lesson." Their head master said and she walked out of the classroom.

"So," Mr. Aster began.

"Where were we? Oh yes, so as I was saying-" Jack didn't even listen after the first sentence Aster said and he started daydreaming.

He couldn't believe it.

He just became the captain of the boys lacrosse team.

* * *

**So, here's chapter 3! As you can see my chapters are pretty long haha. Review please!.**


	4. Chapter 4 Wistleblowers

**CHAPTER 4: Whistleblowers**

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**JACK:**

Jack walked towards the canteen to have lunch. They sat down at a table with their food, all talking and laughing or making fun of each other on a still fun way, or people stared at Eugene who was making faces so everyone laughed hard.

"Hey Blondie!" Eugene almost yelled towards Rapunzel, who was walking with Elsa on her side to a table. Rapunzel looked up. She blushed flattered and and waved mollified, while smiling in endearment.

"She's like heaven..." Eugene sighed dreamily, while he rested his head on his hands with a dreamy look planted on his face. His face was dreamy, his expression was dreamy, just his whole being was dreamy lately since Mr. Fitzherbert was head over heels. _Hard._

"You're drunk in love aren't you?" Jack smirked laughing, before he took a bite from his french toast with Nutella and as always it was in seconds everywhere on his face so he quickly wiped the chocolate spread off his face.

"Oh yeah." Eugene answered, again dreamy, while staring impudently at her with a tenacious love struck face.

"And how's going with project _I'm-going-to-ask-Rapunzel-on-date_?" Hiccup asked absent towards Eugene. He was staring tenaciously at Astrid. Wow his 2 best friends were both in love like there was no tomorrow and Jack felt he quickly had to find someone before everybody was all turtle dove.

"Very good." Eugene said wiggling immaculate and tempting with his eyebrows. Hiccup didn't respond, he was still staring at Astrid. "Hic?" Eugene asked as he snapped with his fingers to get the boy back to reality. Jack rolled with his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Hiccup's eyes as well when he still didn't react to Eugene's finger snaps. "Huh what?" He asked curiously, finally looking up.

"Dude, your staring... For the fourth time this day." Jack noticed, raising suspiciously an eyebrow.

"Oh, just eh tired, I think." He said quickly and _finally _faced him and Eugene.

"Yeah, dreaming about Mrs. Hofferson huh?" Eugene teased him on almost a childish way. Hiccup glared playfully in response, before he began eating his lunch.

Jack wanted to keep the atmosphere fun and breezily and began to talk about an other conversation subject. "Talking about dates and stuff, Hiccup, ask Merida on a date."

Hiccup looked confused up. "W-What? Y-You mean now?"

"_Right now_." Jack said strictly on a demanding tone of 'I'm the boss'.

Eugene nodded affirmatively with his best friend, giving Jack quickly a high five. "Yes dude, right now."

Hiccup stopped eating, laid his cutlery down and looked at his friends. "B-but what if-"

"Hiccup if you resume flirting like this, you dare to say 3 sentences towards Astrid or Merida, when I already have _grand children._"' Eugene said serious but Jack could see he was just perverse since he held back a smirk. "With Rapunzel." He added smiling devious, while wiggleing his eyebrows.

Jack laughed, but Hiccup didn't. Hiccup casted his eyes down. "O-okay." But he didn't move.

Eugene and Jack sighed in unison, while giving each other a glance. "Dude, today please?!" Jack asked grinning. "Yeah, come on Hic, we'll be at your side." Eugene said incentivizing, while laying comforting his hand on Hiccups' shoulder. Hiccup looked at both of his dear friends, saying nothing, but then finally nodded. Hiccup raised, just like Eugene and him. "There's Merida." Eugene spoke whispering, as he pointed at her. Merida was sitting at a table with her friends, talking an laughing, living in complete oblivion of these guys that were talking about her lately non-stop. Hiccup walked towards her.

He ran through his hair, trying to look cool. Jack wanted to walk with him, but Eugene stopped him. "Why do you stop me-" Jack said questioning.

"We aren't his mummy Jack, we can't hold his hand for ever." Eugene said matter-of-factly.

Hiccup turned his head around, when he didn't hear any footsteps behind him, that should have been following him like _promised_. Jack and Eugene both waved innocent with a big smile. "At my side, right?" Hiccup snorted scoffingly on a mocking tone. He turned himself towards Merida.

Jack and Eugene tip-toed behind a trashcan and began spying on Hiccup and Merida.

Eugene began. "I want to know-"

"SHHH, you moron, I want to know what he says." Jack shushed Eugene warningly while laying his finger upon his lips. Eugene giggled. "You're giggling like a schoolgirl." Jack joked.

"So eh Merida, I just want to ask you something." Hiccup began hesitant as he scratched the back of his head. Merida looked- instead of Astrid, immediately up, while she gave all her attention to him. Good start.

"Yes?" She asked smiling.

"Could I talk to you please? Alone?" Hiccup asked with a high pitched voice.

Jack and Eugene face palmed in unison. "Dude! Be a man ask her right here on a date." Jack whispered groaning, hoping there was invented something like a machine so you could control your friend's brain.

"Eh, Jack I think he is scared to be -again, rejected in front of _everyone_." Eugene whispered back.

"Of course!" Merida said. Astrid was sitting at the same table and raised an eyebrow, as her eyes darted from left to right.

"He had Astrid's attention, this is a good sign." Eugene whispered.

Merida raised and walked with Hiccup towards the corridor. Jack and Eugene followed the 2, as they tip-toed after them.

"So, I just wanted to ask you,"

"Yes?" Merida asked friendly.

Well I already wanted to do this-"

"If he doesn't say it right now, I'm going to ask her for him." Jack groaned impatiently through gritted teeth.

"Well..." Hiccup was very nervous. He scratched the back of his head. He again trailed off.

"That's it!" Jack groaned towards Eugene and he and Hiccup both looked surprised up.

"Jack!" Merida and Hiccup both almost yelled in unison when they discovered they were being spied. "J-Jack what are you doing here?" Merida asked confused, who clearly didn't expect to be spied.

"Okay I can't look at this anymore too much _drama_," He said while quoting his fingers in the air. "so what this guy actually tries to say is, he asks you on a date." Jack said matter-of-factly as he rolled for a second with his eyes. Hiccup glared at Jack. Jack shrugged innocent at him.

Merida moved her head towards Hiccup. Hiccup immediately put on an innocent but also strained smile. "Really?" She asked with a bright surprised smile. Hiccup casted his eyes down. "Y-you are asking me on a date? Y-you like me?" She asked softly Hiccup looked at Jack, desperately asking for help with his glance. Jack nodded. 'Yes! Say yes! Now! Now!' He thought. He thought telepathy didn't exist, but to his surprise Hiccup nodded softly. "That's great!" She said happy and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Hiccup blushed and Jack smirked.

Jack saw he hesitated, but then hugged her.

'Wow that's a huge thing for him.' Jack felt like a proud father. Yeah, he was proud of Hiccup. He high-fived with Eugene.

Hiccup looked in gratitude at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled with a wink.

* * *

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER:**

**ELSA:**

"I saw in the holiday a white rabbit on our property." Alice said enthusiastically with her British accent. "It looked like it wanted to tell me something." They walked towards the corridor, 7 minutes until the break ended as the students passed them in the corridor and the as always boisterous talking filled the room.

"Alice, if rabbits can talk, then I'm a Snow Queen with ability to control ice and snow." She laughed. She stopped immediately with walking when Jack collapsed with his full weight into her shoulder... deliberately... "Hey, have you ever heard of looking where you walk?!" Elsa almost yelled at him in her ferociousness, while turning around towards him. Alice and Rapunzel were standing on her side, with her in the middle. In less than a second Elsa transformed from normal, into sassy mode on her 3.5 inch Prada high heels. Her eyes spit fire.

"Oh, sorry my Queen." He said sarcastically, while also turning around. Eugene, Hiccup and Peter were on his side but Elsa wasn't scared for them either intimidated as she snorted disapprovingly when she saw his friends.

"You know, I suddenly have a lot of pull in tea..." Alice spoke softly, while she grabbed Elsa by her wrist to pull her away, but Elsa didn't move. Alice has never liked quarrels and walked away.

"You dare to have this kind of attitude towards me." She groaned in her undiminished dignity as she lifted her chin daringly.

"Oh _I dare to_, Elsa of Arendelle _captain of the Lacrosse team and head monitor._" Jack groaned snarky and without a warning he grabbed a glass of water on the table next to him and threw it right in Elsa's face.

Rapunzel gasped and covered her hands upon her mouth. She felt the cold water splashing in her face as she gasped in outrage, firmly closing her eyes. Her uniform was sodden and her hair was wet. Her _hair. _If you are to touch her hair or do something with it, you'll have serious problems. Like really serious.

'He wants war, oh he can get it, Elsa.' A voice in her head said.

In _one_ movement, she went under her eyes, to remove the water. She was furious. Like _hell_. In stead of running away, she didn't move. Her eyes spit fire. If she had a shotgun in her hands, she'd shot him immediately.

**JACK:**

Jack couldn't conceal his laugh, just like his friends and in seconds they were laughing their asses off, but deep down he had reverence for her she kept being so calm an didn't run away, like every other girl would do.

Elsa looked at him with a dead, no _mortifying_ glare.

"Your parents are going to be informed about this Frost." She menaced coldly, while poking a finger in his chest.

"Oh I'm so scared." He said dramatically, so the boys again bursted out in laughter.

She groaned in dismay.

"You know you are the most beautiful creature on earth when you are furious, right Elsie?" He spoke bitter-sweet, while stroking a strand of _wet_ hair behind her ear.

She didn't respond, only glared mortifyingly but then turned around and walked hips swinging away with Rapunzel at her side towards her room.

1-0 for him.

* * *

**ELSA:**

Elsa changed her sodded clothes for a new uniform in her room while Rapunzel sat on the edge of her bed, reading a gossip magazine, as she bored flipping the pages. Luckily Rapunzel was so nice to walk with her to her room. "I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him." She groaned out loud in her fury, while putting on her tie in front of the mirror.

"Don't you feel ashamed or something?" Rapunzel asked breezily, while flipping the pages still bored, laying on her stomach on the bed as her feet were lifted in the air, feet crossed over each other.

"Nobody can take my dignity away, not even a cocky jerk named Jack Frost." Elsa said furious.

"And now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, revenge will be sweet." Elsa smirked evil.

* * *

**JACK:**

That afternoon Jack was sitting in his classroom, following the Biology lesson of Mr. Aster. He looked bored out of window. Aster was talking on his monotone voice. "So you take the-" Jack looked up. The door of the classroom opened. North, the concierge walked in.

"Jack Frost?" He asked as his eyes darted in question from student to student in the classroom. Everybody turned his head towards him. He looked at Elsa. She smiled devious at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Bitch." He whispered towards her with narrowed eyes.

"Jack?" Aster asked.

"What oh, yes that's me." He said quickly, now again looking up.

"Walk with me." North demanded.

Jack raised, walking out of the classroom while Eugene spoke. "Success, I hope Mrs. _Captain of the lacrosse team and head monitor_ found an appropriate punishment for you." Eugene smirked while patting Jack on his shoulder.

Jack gave him a playful glare and he walked out of the classroom to follow North. 'Great, dad is going to kill you if he hears what you have done.' A voice in his head said.

After walking 3 staircases through the huge Boarding School, passing painting after painting, he finally arrived at the study of Melfor. Without knocking he walked into the room of his head master. The door collapsed into the opposite wall.

"Elsa reported me, isn't it? What a suck up bitch." He began raising his voice.

"Mr. Frost, walk back, close the door and knock before entering my office." Mrs. Melfor spoke_ not-impressed _as she didn't even look up from the business she was doing.

"But-"

"No 'buts'." Melfor said strictly, while looking menacing at him from over her reading glasses. He walked sulking back. This was _so_ awkward. He knocked on the door, while rolling so far with his eyes, he swore he could see what was behind him.

"Come in, Mr. Frost." Mrs. Melfor said. He entered her office. "Please sit down." She offered while pointing at the seat in front of her perfectly tided desk.

* * *

Great, his father was going to be informed. It wasn't just this incident, Elsa reported him several times, but this was the last straw. He walked back to his room.

* * *

**FIVE MINUTES LATER:**

"Finally weekend. No uniforms, no teachers, no school." Jack began dreamily, while he collapsed on his bed, ready to immediately fall asleep in his perfectly warm sheets. Hiccup and Peter walked into the room, chatting about the newest Tesla car or whatever more but soon, Jack heard how the conversation subject changed.

"Friday, what a perfect word." Hiccup sighed almost redeemed as he plopped down on Eugene's bed to go playstationing to play the newest Call Of Duty smart Eugene already preordered.

"Wait, wait I have a good song for this." Eugene smirked deviously who laid criss-cross on his bed. He grabbed his iPhone- Wait what? Iphone?

"Y-you still have your iPhone?!" Jack asked confusedly in almost his astonishment as he looked up. "I-I thought Mrs. Hearts-"

"Captivated it? Yeah, but we all have reserve phones. The phones we handed in where crashed." He smirked cunningly while it seemed like his parents had better called him El Diablo in stead of Eugene. Jack smirked with his friend until he noticed, he handed his_ real phone_ in and as soon as he discovered that, his is smirk faded noticeably. Eugene saw his face. "Oh dude, you are not telling me you've handed in your real phone huh?" He asked on a giggling tone, hoping this was a fun joke.

Jack nodded softly as he ran through his hair, biting hard his underlip. Eugene laughed hard before he almost lay on the ground and everybody looked up to be sure he wasn't getting crazy before he stopped out of the blue raised so his brown eyes pierced over the bed as he asked. "Oh _Jackie_ you are kidding right?" Jack was still silent. Fuck.. Eugene walked towards him and stroked his cheek. "You are kidding right, right?" Eugene asked on a high pitched feminine tone while still stroking his cheek.

Jack slammed aggravated his hand away, not being a fan of when people touched him. "Dude, this isn't funny!" He panicked as he raised and began walking circles in the room.

"Oh, I'm laughing my ass off right now." Eugene laughed exuberantly.

"What happens with the phones that are captivated?" Jack asked in pending, while running worried through his hair.

"Oh, they are _destroyed_." Hiccup shrugged. Jack's eyes widened. Destroyed, why did that word echo in his head? "WHAT?! This was an iPhone 6 plus!" He yelled in his astonishment of losing his _baby, _his _child._

"Dude, don't worry, I have a new one for you." Eugene grinned laid-back, while he walked towards the drawer of his bed stand and revealed a brand new iPhone 6. "Here you are." Eugene smirked while he handed it over to Jack.

"I-I can't take this from you." Jack said directly while looking at it. It was space grey, had already a case around it so bumps wouldn't bother this diamond and Jack was convinced he found his new child. Jack didn't care about money. He always got everything from his parents, but he had never experienced that a friend gave him a brand new phone.

"Dude, my dad is the owner of the Apple fabric in China. It's raining iPhones there." He smirked as he waved it nonchalantly and breezily away like it was nothing. "Nǐ hǎo měilì de xiǎojiě." He said while bowing and holding his hand together like a real traditional Chinese. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "That's Chinese for Hello beautiful lady." He said, while wiggling his eyebrows Jack and Hiccup 'ooh-ed' and headed back to what they were doing.

"You speak Chinese?" Peter asked grinning as he looked up from doing his homework-as the only one in the room-.

"Yeah, my dad learned me." Eugene spoke smiling. Eugene walked towards the Playstation to play Call Of Duty with Hiccup who was already ambitiously tapping the buttons on the controller in, as the tip of his tongue slightly slipped between his lips outside.

"You don't mind your step-dad is the owner of the Apple fabric in China right?" Hiccup asked curiously while he turned his head to the side where Eugene was since the two were together sitting on the end of their bed.

Jack raised an eyebrow. 'Step-dad? Okay, I missed something.' "Step-dad?" He asked.

"Yeah my parents are divorced." Eugene shrugged apathetic as he joined a new competition against Hiccup.

"Oh." Jack mumbled. After half an hour he installed his brand new iPhone 6, enabled iCould so he had all his contacts and notes back. He had to speak his dad. He opened FaceTime and called his dad. In seconds his father answered the phone.

"Hey dad." He said smiling happily, since he totally forgot about how Melfor would inform his parents, but his smile face faded when he saw the face of his father.

"Jack." His father wasn't happy, that was clear. "I've been informed by the Boarding School about the incident you were involved in." His father, Winter Frost spoke while he frowned. His hair had the exact same grey colour as Jack, his eyes as blue as him and it almost looked like his father was him, but then older. Shit, he didn't think they would inform him right ahead. Jack was obtrusively silent.

"Jack, I want to see your face when I talk to someone, enable your camera." His father said strictly and when Jack saw the face of his dad, he was nothing but sure there was no space for jokes.

"Congratulations _Jackie_, you've officially fucked it up." Eugene whispered grinning, when he heard the voice of his father. Jack shushed Eugene almost silently as he enabled in his repugnance the camera.

"Jack I don't want this to happen ever again, understood? This is your first warning and Mrs. Melfor said that if she has to give you your second warning, you are going to be _expelled_." Whoops...

"But dad! This building is founded in the 1600', the girls are like hell, teachers are dull and I have to wear a uniform, dad I look like an idiot!" Jack complained sulking while he could finally let go of all his irritations he had the past months, as he threw his hands in the air. He hated this school, he hated Melfor, he hated the girls, he hated his uniform, he hated his dad!

"It's your own fault Jack, if you changed your behaviour in New York, you wouldn't be here right now." His father said on a 'sorry-not-sorry' tone.

Jack groaned through gritted teeth. "Thanks for supporting me in these hard times." He said sarcastically.

His father laughed but Jack had no need in stupid laughing since he was in the mood for everything except for that. "I have to go." He groaned heartedly, as he gnashed teeth.

"Bye." His father said innocently as he waved while Jack hung up without even saying a word, since he was pissed-off.

Elsa has a big problem right now.

It's _payback time _Arendelle.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 4! Tell me what you think? FYI: The Jelsa will begin soon, like very soon! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 The hidden talent

**Guys, now it's a bit boring I know, but believe me, PLOTTWISTS and BACKGROUND STORIES are up! A LOT! Like HUGE.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: the hidden talent**

**JACK:**

He groaned heartedly when he heard how his alarm clock made that absolutely horrible noise that said, no_ yelled_ 'WAKE UP YOU FLIPPN' BASTARD OR-' through the dark room, trying to wake him up for a new bored school day. Was it? Ugh..._Mondays_.. He slammed with his hand on the snooze button as he raised begrudgingly.

He turned around. 5 more minutes. Just 5. He didn't want to leave his warm bed, the soft shee-_zzzzz_ and before he knew it he drifted again off to sleep. 5 minutes later but too soon for Jack's feeling, that damn alarm clock again made that well-known irritating noise that hurt his ears. He sighed heavily in his excitability. He turned around on his stomach, grabbed his pillow and placed it over his head, hoping that the glaring noise couldn't reach his ears, but unfortunately it wasn't helping at all.

"Jack snooze that damn thing." Eugene mumbled aggravated as well grumpy, who was laying in the bed next to him that was standing a meter from his bed. Eugene had clearly problems with waking up as well.

"Snooze that damn thing by yourself." Jack answered grumpy from under the pillow, actually pending for Eugene to move.

"Guys, snooze that thing, I'm getting a headache of it." He heard Hiccup saying, because the alarm clock still glared like an idiot. Jack looked up. Hiccup already got up and he was tying his tie in front of the mirror.

"Yes mummy." Jack answered snarky, but didn't move. Eugene couldn't help but laugh.

"Eh hello?!" Hiccup asked, clearly irritated cause nobody anticipated on his question.

"Eugene snooze it." Jack mumbled, who turned on his back, so he was facing the ceiling.

"No." Eugene said, who again closed his eyes.

"Fine! I will snooze it, you lazy asses." Hiccup sighed and the pressed the snooze button, so the noise finally stopped. ''Guys, you really have to get ready for classes." Hiccup spoke authoritatively, almost like a concerned mother who wanted that their kids won't get too late for school.

"Fuck school,_ fuck Melfor_, fuck the teachers, I'm skipping classes today." Jack groaned with his eyes closed. 3 seconds later he realized how perfect this idea was. The idea and prospect of skipping classes, doing _nothing_ all day and just lay in his bed was beautiful. And if he would make up a sad cry story about him being sick then the corridor would be full in no time with a huge waiting row of girls wanting to take care of him. He turned around and snuggled against the sheets. He has always wanted to know if people could have a hibernation. Just for the fun.

"Oh _Jackie_, if I were you, I wouldn't do that, I mean Melfor made her point clear. One more warning of misbehaving- and then I'm talking about being cheeky to teachers, don't pay attention in the lessons and now we have this perfect example, _skipping classes _and you will be _expelled_." Eugene said with a serious tone in his voice but Jack could hear how he had to hide his smirk.

Jack groaned. _Expelled_. Why did that word echo in his head and sound so recognizable? Okay, maybe Eugene was right. It almost looked like he had telepathy with his best friend, 'cause Eugene said a few seconds later. "And don't say that _maybe_ I'm right, because I _am _right." He smirked.

Jack sighed heavily, giving in. "Okay." With great reluctance as he raised and sat on the edge of his bed. He rubbed tiredly his eyes.

"Jack, Eugene I swear, get your asses down to the canteen within 10 minutes to have breakfast, or you are having serious trouble." Hiccup warned with narrowed eyes and he walked out of the room, to have breakfast downstairs.

When Hiccup left the room and was out of earshot, Jack sighed and looked at Eugene. "I swear, this guy has a female high content. He is acting like my mum. And I thought I was finally released from her_ cruelties._" Jack sighed.

"Like?" Eugene grinned.

"Jack tidy your room, get up for school, do the laundry, learn how to cook... Ugh." Jack sighed, imitating his mother on a high pitched voice as he rolled simultaneously with his eyes.

Eugene laughed before stopped and faced Jack with a mono-tone glare. "Now, let's get ready for school." Eugene sighed.

* * *

10 minutes later Jack, Eugene, Hiccup and Peter were sitting in the canteen, all eating their breakfast while everybody still had to wake up so the chatting was almost none. They weren't the only one sitting at the same table; A bunch of fangirls wanted to feed him. Like _seriously_?- but hey not that he was complaining...

"Jack do you want to taste this cupcake?" Alice asked happy, while showing him a cupcake with the inscription '_eat me_'.

"Eh no thanks." He said quickly. Why did he reject Alice? Well very simple, if you trust girls once, you have to eat more of their _new fusion food_ and before you realize it, you are like SnowWhite who is poisoned by her villainous step-mother and it's _bye bye_ Jack. He swore girls are little devils dressed like angles. You want an example? Take that bloody Elsa.

Talking about that devil, he was searching for the _perfect_ dick-move. Like seriously perfect. Look, he could just throw an other glass of water in her face, but he needed something better. He got back to present, because Jasmine snapped with her fingers in front of his face.

"Eh Jack? I was talking to you?" She spoke sulking, raising an eyebrow as she almost narrowed her eyes, since she didn't like it that the wooden surface underneath him, was getting more attention than she. -to her dismay-

"Eh what?" He asked absent, finally looking up.

"Nothing." She sighed heavily and averted her head.

"She wanted to ask you on a date." Astrid whispered, as she ate a carrot, sitting next to Jasmine and her friends on the table. Jasmine gave Astrid a mortifying glare. Jack ignored them.

"I see Jack is replacing you, Eugene. Already planning on revenge?" They heard a voice behind them. Talking about an other devil- _Hans_. 'What if Hans and Elsa were dating? I mean they are both wiseacres, grumpy like hell and both devils. Let's call them _Helsa_. Oh, hell... is this a good couple or is this a good couple?!' A voice in his head smirked deviously.

"Little guy up there in my perfect head, you are a genius." He whispered to himself.

Everybody turned around and just like he predicted, Hans was standing in front of him with his friends. Hans was very popular. Not because people actually _liked_ him, no they were _scared to death _for him. Hans came from France and his parents were very rich.-Like hell. Why did he mention this? Hans- like he called it- always 'bought' his friends.

Some girls flinched, because the rumour that he almost raped a girl in the girl lacrosse changing room, still hasn't been forgotten. Luckily- and now genuinely luckily, Elsa patrolled on the exact same moment through the corridor. Hans got his first warning. Second, just like him, and he's expelled.

Hans smirked cunningly while an underhand shimmer arose in his eyes. He loved it when they flinched. A sign of submission.

Eugene finally spoke. "No Westerguard, I _grant_ him that. That's what real friends do." He spoke proudly in his lethalness and he raised so he came on eye height with Hans Hans chuckled, but didn't say anything as he narrowed for a second his eyes.

"Oh, snap." Hiccup said. Some girls giggled, until they saw the mortifying death glare of Hans and they quickly all wisely shut their mouths.

"Shut up with your stupid girl braids Haddock." Hans snapped cockily at him. Hiccup casted defeated his eyes down. Jack joined the conversation.

"Oh Hans you brought your friends with you? I'm also coming on my own." Jack smirked cunningly, while whole table laughed, except for Hans and his friends.

"What is happening in here?" They heard a voice behind Hans and his friends. And to top it all _police officer_ Elsa was interfering herself with the argument between the 2 groups.

"Nothing, now shut up." Hans snapped underhand as well ominous at her, slightly moving his head over his shoulder. For the first time in_ forever _Jack agreed with Hans.

"No. I want to speak Jack." She spoke stubbornly and willful and this was the first time he had seen how a girl contradicted a guy like Hans. Jack narrowed his eyes to see her, but she was still standing behind Hans and his friends and even now when she wore her 3.5 inch Prada high heels, she wasn't as high as Hans.

"Eh let me think..._no_." Hans spoke smirking deviously, now turning around to face her.

"Let me speak to him!" She demanded irritated, while she wanted to pass through Hans and his friends, but Hans stopped her, by grabbing her by her arm.

"AUCH! You are hurting me!" Elsa protested as she wailed but Hans grabbed her even tighter.

"Don't care." Hans spoke mono-tone. "Look how cute how she tries to get away." He laughed, not having any effort to stop Elsa from releasing herself from his grip. His friends laughed. "Jack doesn't have the need to speak to you. haven't you Jack?" Hans said smirking devious, while turning his head towards Jack.

"Well eh." He began. Everyone turned their head towards him. Especially the girls, who were jealous-like _hell _since Elsa and Jack together was not their favorite ship apparently.

"Uhm." He trailed off and Hans smirked when he saw that Jack didn't know what to say. He pulled himself together, straightened his back as he spoke. "Well Elsa why in the first place do you want to speak with me?" He said suspious, cocking an eyebrow at her. Jack leaned with his back against the nearby wall with crossed arms.

"I want to talk about training, Jack is captain of the boys Lacrosse team."

"The boys lacrosse team?! And since when do we have a _boys_ lacrosse team?" Hans began. "Is Melfor afraid to lose her the first place in the rank of best Boarding School?! Oh she has no reason to be anxious or afraid, because with me as captain of the Basketball team, we are winning everything." He said self-complacent like he was the hero here. "And to top it all, she can cancel the Lacrosse team."

"Why?" Jasmine asked suspicious, raising an eyebrow.

"Why Desert Flower? Because it's the stupidest sport I've ever seen." He groaned through gritted teeth, while his British accent predominated his voice. Hans may have his origins in France but he spoke English like a gentleman from noble ancestry. Sadly, under the gentleman hid a true snake.

"Shut up." Eugene snapped at Hans. Jack looked at Elsa. She was still struggling against Hans' grip. "Let me go Hans!" She cried.

Hans jerked her forward and Elsa almost collapsed into Jack, but he grabbed her by her wrists, taking care she wouldn't fall.- he was truly _too good _for this world... Hans gave everybody a last death glare before walking away.

Elsa began. "Well, could I talk to you?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes." He sighed heavily, crossing his arms. He wasn't afraid to show the annoyance in his voice.

"When do you have time to practice?" She asked sober as always on that typical Elsa tone.

"What about every Monday evening from 7 P.M. Until 8:30 P.M.?" He asked sober as well, not jumping in happiness to spend time with her.

"Okay, so this evening on 7 P.M. on the lacrosse field?" She sighed heavily as she crossed her arms.

"This isn't a date huh?" Astrid spoke almost warningly, joining the conversation.

"No Astrid, this is definitely not a date." Jack sighed heavily with a groan, while turning his face towards her with a death glare.

"Indeed." Elsa said, snorting.

"So, I expect you this evening on 7 P.M. precisely on the lacrosse field."

"Don't repeat everything, I'm not a deaf senior citizen." He groaned. "But wait, you mean outside? The whole Lacrosse field is frozen over!" He protested on a wailing tone. He didn't want to play Lacrosse at a frozen field in -5 degrees.

"The cold doesn't bother me, so do you." Elsa said sassily with an authoritative look. She looked at her watch. "First period begins in 3 minutes, I see you later." She said cold and walked away.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY:**

Jack was sitting in his room, making homework at the study desk. 'This place is doing weird things with me. In New York I never made homework..' He bended over his homework from Mr. Felton who gave history. He looked at a question. '_Which constellation can be seen only in Winter on the northern hemisphere?' _Jeez, how could he know that?! He chewed at the end of his pencil, waiting for a stroke of genius.

He looked up when Hiccup entered the room, running through his hair with a worried expression. "Hey Hic, do you know which constellation can only be seen in Winter on the northern hemisphere?" He asked.

"Orion." Hiccup answered absent, while plopping down at the edge of his bed.

"Thanks." Jack said and wanted to turn around to write the answer down, when he finally realized how matt Hiccup was. Okay, it was clear Hiccup isn't the attention whore, but he was too calm. Even for his being. Something was wrong with this dude. "Hiccup what happened? Did you just had your first kiss?" Jack joked, while he rolled towards Hiccup on his chair on wheels, but Hiccup didn't laugh about his silly joke.

"Jack." Hiccup began with a hoarse and high pitched voice.

"Oh god, this is serious stuff. Do I have to hold your hand, cause dude, you scare me. What's wrong?" He asked.

"What would you do if you fall in love with 2o girls and now you don't know what to do?" He asked tentative, scratching the back of his head in question. He was blushing.

"O no Hiccup you are not going to mean this huh? You have fallen in love with Merida?!" He said, raising his voice.

Hiccup casted his eyes down.

**ELSA:**

She patrolled down the corridor on the first floor, searching for any suspected things. She walked down room_ 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116,..._

Wait she walked back to number 115. She heard the muted voices of 2 boys who were discussing something. Hey, she knew these voices, they were from Hiccup and Jack. Jack was raising his voice, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She wasn't a eavesdropper, but she wanted to know if they were discussing any suspicious or interesting things. In silence she laid the side of her head against the door, so she could hear what they were saying. What she heard shocked her.

"_Hiccup this wasn't the plan! You would date Merida once, then break up and leave her be. In the meantime Astrid became jealous, wanted you kind of 'back' you are dating Astrid and you lived Happily Ever After! I even planned your wedding._" She heard Jack in his protest.

"_What? Wedding?_" Jack ignored him and resumed. "_Hiccup, that Merida isn't important, she is just part of a whole plan, understand? You just had to use her, nothing more._" Jack said. "Yes." She heard Hiccup saying submissive with a sigh.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock. She had expected this from that cocky jerk named Jack, but from Hiccup?! She sighed. Boys are so mean.

On this exact same moment she wanted to yell, scream and hit them and tell them what kind of jerks they are, but she had an other plan. A much, much better plan...

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

**JACK:**

They sat in his room, listening music to the iPhone that was connected to Eugene's Beats boxes. Jack sat on his bed, bored like hell. He had a tennis ball in his hand and threw it bored against the opposite wall, so it would return in his hand.

"I still can't believe it Hiccup." Eugene said sighing, while Whatsapping with his dad who was in China. He looked up to Hiccup who was drawing some dragons. You think that's childish, but that guy was very good at it. Eugene spoke again. "You have seriously fallen in love with Merida? Dude, I swear you ask for problems." Eugene ended, and again concentrated himself on his iPhone.

"Yes indeed." Jack sighed, still playing his bored his game with the tennis ball.

"Jack stop throwing that tennis ball against the wall. I'm getting a headache of it." Eugene groaned grumpy, while Whatsapping as his fingers moved ambitiously over his screen while he typed like there was no tomorrow.

"Ugh, I'm just bored like hell, hate this place and to top it all I have my first Lacrosse training with our _captain of the lacrosse team and head monitor _in half an hour." He sighed.

"Success." Hiccup grinned, looking up from his drawing. "If you don't return, we know why."

"Why?" Jack asked, finally stopping throwing the tennis ball.

"That girl is more dangerous than a pit with snakes, I swear. On the Lacrosse field she is like a killer machine." Hiccup warned him and he bended over his drawing again.

"Talking about training and stuff, I'm heading towards the indoorhall to train with the Football team. I have an important competition to win this weekend. St. Georges is going to be crushed. Like a _grape_." Eugene smirked.

All the boys laughed.

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

**ELSA:**

Elsa waited for him on the lacrosse field with her lacrosse stick in her hand. She looked at her watch. It was 7:08 P.M. She sighed heavily. 'If he doesn't turn up, I swear this guy has serious problems.' She thought. She played bored around with the ball in her hand. She threw it in the air and caught it with her stick. There was some fog and she had to admit it, it was very cold.

She narrowed her eyes. She saw a silhouette walking towards the field. "Jack?" She asked, but the person was out of earshot. She walked towards the person. It was a guy, but he was too mascular for Jack. Not that Jack didn't has abs, he just had an other posture. She kept on walking. She heard how the frozen grass cracked under her feet. Her eyes widened. She didn't want to see this person... But before she could turn around and disappear into the fog, he had already seen her.

"Hey Elsie." She heard him yelling over the field. It was Hans. She froze. She firmly closed her eyes and didn't move, hoping he miss-spotted her, but she heard how he walked towards her. He laid his hand on her shoulder. She slammed it away and turned around. "What are you doing here? All by yourself, with nobody." He asked cold and intimidating. He was bigger than her, so she had to look up to face him.

"I could ask you the same question, Westerguard." She said cold.

"I can take care of myself. You can't." Hans said with a sly smile as he shrugged apathetic.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying I can't defend myself?" She asked warningly, cocking amusedly an eyebrow at him.

"Well I don't know, if someone grabs you from behind I'm curious how you want to escape that person." He said shrugging as his eyebrows worked with him in his expression, as he sometimes cocked them unconsciously upwards in his amusement.

Where was this going to?! "What do you want from me? Why are you here?" She asked suspicious.

Hans took a step forward. Elsa felt intimidated, but she pulled herself together and didn't move. "Answer my question_ Sweetie_,-"

"Don't address me like that!" Elsa interrupted him. She felt her voice trembling. He smirked victorious.

"Well?" He asked, while taking an other step forward. He was like very close now and Elsa wanted to take a step back, but she told herself to stay strong and stay where she stood as she lifted her chin in dignity.

"I-I'm giving Jack Lacrosse lessons." She spoke as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"How cute." Hans sang, while stroking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Keep your bloody hands off me!" She shot him as she slammed his hand away but before she could react she felt how Hans smashed his lips against hers. She had the idea she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, only the panic that filled her. She tried to pull him away, but he was too strong. She struggled against him while she tried to pull him away by pulling her head back, but he laid his hand on the back of her head as he pulled her in closer and held her tighter. They broke apart.

"Stop it." She cried while she sobbed, but he again pressed his lips against hers. 'Jack, someone, anyone please help me.' She thought.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" She heard a voice behind them. They broke apart since Hans almost jumped up in shock. Her eyes widened. She'd never thought help would be so fast on the way.

"Jack!" She exclaimed in a cry for help, but Hans covered her mouth with his hand. Elsa groaned and without thinking she smashed as hard as she could her teeth into his hand.

"AUCH! Bitch." He groaned as he pulled his hand away and gave her a death glare. Elsa managed to free herself in this millisecond that Hans didn't hold her tightly. She ran towards Jack, quickly behind him like he would save her. He knew she was weak and that was why he kissed her, invaded her, did this to her.

"Leave her alone, Westerguard." Jack demanded coldly.

"Why would you care what happens to Elsa?" He groaned with a painful face, still flipping his hand up and down, hoping that the pain would go away. Elsa looked at his hand. There were teethmarks in it. 'May he rot in hell.' She thought.

"Listen, maybe I don't like her and to be honest I _hate_ her and yes we have fights and yes I can be an asshole, but I'm not so sick to almost rape her." He said with aversion in his voice.

"About that asshole part, that's true." Elsa spoke matter-of-factly.

Jack gave her a quick death glare. "Listen, I already confess 'kay? Don't push it to the limit." He groaned, but Elsa knew he made a joke. Jack again turned his head towards Hans. "But Hans, I now ask you with all my kindness for the first and last time; _leave_." He hissed.

Hans looked with a glare at Elsa and Jack, but he then turned around and walked away.

Elsa and Jack looked at him until he was out of earshot. Elsa felt she trembled out of fear. "What did he want from you?" Jack asked suspiciously in curiousity, turning himself to her.

"I don't know.." She whispered in in distinction.

"Report him for sexual assault or something." Jack groaned.

"But Jack, he didn't really..." She trailed off.

"Elsa, he touched you when you didn't want it. You said clearly stop and he didn't stop." He spoke wisely on a magisterial tone while he cocked almost warningly an eyebrow up. Elsa was silent, but then nodded. "This is going to be his second warning, so he going to be expelled." Jack smirked.

Elsa nodded softly. She was still shocked from what happened. "Thank you." She said softly. It was silent. Elsa looked into his eyes. He also looked into hers. The moonlight fell upon his face. His blue eyes shimmered . Elsa casted her eyes down. He wasn't going to answer her...

"You're welcome." He answered softly. She looked up. She didn't expect an answer. He looked deep into her eyes. This was the first time they were nice to each other.

Elsa pulled herself together and then spoke matter-of-factly as always on her typical 'Elsa' tone. "Well, shall I explain the rules?" She asked.

**JACK:**

He nodded. "First of all boys lacrosse is different than girls lacrosse, so obviously, the rules are too. I shall explain more about it when you are more experienced." Jack didn't like the way she said the last sentence.

"In a lacrosse game, one team tries to score more goals than the opponent. A goal is scored when the crosse or stick the ball is thrown into the goal. At indoor lacrosse is played six against six. In outdoor lacrosse play 10 players against 10 opponents. The team consists of a goalie, three defenders, three midfielders and three attackers. The attackers must remain in the attacking and supporters remain in the zone. The midfielders are the only players who are completely free to move about the field. The goalie has an own goal. In this area, no offensive players walk." She stopped to get some air.

"You are like a walking Encyclopedia." Jack sighed.

Elsa ignored him and resumed. "Lacrosse rules are not complicated and sometimes seem a little on the ice hockey rules. Like hockey lacrosse is a contact sport where players wear protection. A lacrosse game begins with a face off. Here are two opposing players after the start signal to try to win the ball. The ball is placed on the center spot by the referee. The players can throw the ball to each other and walk and run with the ball. Defenders can intercept or the ball in different ways. For example if a pass given by the attacking party. The defenders can win the ball by the attacking player to check body. Body Checking is permitted on a player with the ball and a player with the ball 5 feet away stands. A body check should only be given between hip and shoulder height and not in the back. This allows the attacker is forced to play on. A defensive player may also swings his stick on the stick and glove the attacker. If the score is being held a face off in the middle of the field again to get the ball in play."

Jack listened to the story. Wow, Ice Hockey and Lacrosse actually aren't opposites from each other at all! "How long does a game last?" He asked, now almost interested.

"Most of the time 60 minutes."

"Okay, let's practice some." He suggested. He felt the freezing breeze in his face, but for some reason, he didn't mind.

Elsa nodded submissive. "You need a crosse. Take mine." She said and handed it over to him. He looked at the weird stick in his hands. It was like a a stretched tennis racket? "Okay, to begin, I'll trow the ball to you and you catch it with the stick." Elsa spoke clearly dominant. He had to obey and that was something he didn't do al lot. Most of the time he was the leader and not the submissive one.

Jack didn't answer, but did what she asked him to. She threw the ball towards him. He watched it flying in the sky, jumped and caught it with the crosse like it was nothing. He smirked confidently at her.

"Beginners luck." She mumbled and she threw an other, now in a more difficult angle. He again caught it. "Okay." She mumbled. "He wants something more difficult, then he can get it." She mumbled. Without a warning she threw it in his direction. This angle was very difficult to reach, but he thought that maybe when he was fast and flexible, he could catch it. Jack threw himself on the ground to catch it. He felt the cold ground under him, but he got the ball.-again.

Hey, maybe this sport wasn't that stupid!

Elsa groaned heartedly in clearly her dismay.

"What's wrong Arendelle? Afraid that you aren't the best anymore?" He smirked as he spoke amused. Elsa glared at him. He cocked an eyebrow at her in triumph when she didn't answer.

**ELSA:**

The next 15 minutes, Elsa threw an other 10 balls at him and he caught them flawless. She groaned. "Eh, practice something by yourself, throw the ball in the air and catch it with your cross, I'll be right back." She said quickly.

"Eh, okay?" He answered, confused what she was going to do.

She needed a moment for herself. She walked towards the changing rooms and sat down at a stool. She ran through her hair.

"How is this possible?!" She mumbled panicking.

He said he had never played this sport before and he was very good at it. Rarely, she had seen when someone who never played a sport, could be so good at it. Deep down in her heart she had to admit it, even when she actually didn't want it she knew one thing.

He had a talent for Lacrosse.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about it. Elsa is going to preform a real dick-move, and Jack is going to strike back twice. When he struck the second time back, he discovers the truth behind Elsa, and are they finally going to forgive each other? Review please :D?.**


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge but then twice

**Hey everyone! Here I am again! HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Revenge but then twice**

**JACK:**

It was Saturday and that meant it was weekend. Weekend, probably the best word he'd ever heard of.-If he didn't has to make that work from bloody Frollo. He still hadn't began with the work and this Monday he had to hand it in.

He was sitting outside on a cold stone stool in the huge garden that surrounded Harefield Newton Academy. It was half past eight in the morning and he could still see the low fog that was hanging on the 850 ha lawns. Harefield Newton Academy was one of the most expensive, best, but also biggest Boarding Schools in the United Kingdom.

He felt how a cold Winter morning breeze blew in his face. He was wearing a hoodie, so he didn't feel the cold that tried to pierce into his hoodie, to give him goosebumps. He looked down at the notebook that was laying on his lap with a ballpoint on it.

He sighed heavily. He had to find inspiration to write about with that work. Existentialism, yes he read his textbook from Philosophy classes and now he knew what it was, but he had to give examples from people who were famous because they were a Existentialist. He was too lazy to walk all the way to library and he didn't has the need to catch up with Miss_ I-put-my-nose-in-someone-else's-business _aka Elsa.

"Hey_ Jackie_, what are you doing on a Saturday morning with your Philosophy notebook on your lap? I see you are training yourself to become a gallant student." He heard a mischievous voice behind him. He smirked as he snickered. Of course that was Eugene. Jack turned his head around and as he expected, Eugene was standing behind him with a smirk from ear to ear. He wore his soccer clothes. "Dude, why do you keep on calling me_ Jackie_? If you don't stop with that, I'm going to give you also a girl name. What about _Eugenelina_?"

Eugene laughed exuberantly as he sat down next to him. "Good one, but answer my question. Are you really becoming a gallant student who makes his homework, goes to classes and behaves perfectly?" Eugene asked sighing, while he tied his shoelaces.

"No, I still haven't began on that bloody work. The appointment with Elsa was: She gives me lacrosse lessons, I make that bloody work." He groaned heartedly, already regretting the choice, while he drew boring some snowflakes in his notebook. For some reason he loved the shape of them.

Eugene whistled. "Good luck with handing in on Monday. Hey but, I have to go." He said as he raised, laying his hands upon his hips.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand it." He spoke curiously, while he packed his notebook and textbook away.

"Soccer competition you now? Saturday? Daltons is going to be crushed like a grape? Remember?" Eugene asked grinning as he made a crush movement with 'grape', slamming his fist into his other hand.

"Oh I forgot that." Jack apologized. Eugene looked questioning at him. "Yes, I have to make that work, you know?" Jack said. He didn't want to let down his friend, but if he didn't make that work right now, he and Elsa would have some serious problems.

Eugene's smile faded. Jack could see Eugene didn't like this. "Oh, well I have to go. See you later." He groaned a bit in his dismay as well disappointment and he walked away.

Jack sighed. That bloody work though.

**ELSA:**

She was still furious about what she heard that Monday in the corridor where she heard how Jack and Hiccup talked about Merida! She couldn't hold it back anymore and Merida has the right to know what kind of a dick-head that Hiccup is. And still she couldn't believe it. Hiccup was very impressionable and that was the reason why he always got into trouble with his friends, but he had a good heart.-at least that's what she thought until Monday-

She was laying on her bed, staring at the white ceiling above her. It was weekend, so she wore her own clothes. Merida was talking to her, but none of the words penetrated. Sometimes when Merida asked something she quickly said 'yes' or 'no', so two seconds later she heard on the background how Merida resumed talking, not realizing Elsa didn't hear a word of what she said.

She had to tell Merida and quick. Not only because she didn't want her to get hurt when she finds out Hiccup is just using her, but also because she wants to kick Jack some ass.

"Do you think Hiccup truly loves me?" Merida asked.

Elsa looked up and before she knew it she blurted out:"No, eh I mean yes, I mean..." She felt she trailed off. She sighed, while she laid her pillow on her head and kept on praying to god Merida didn't hear the first word she said.

"Elsa what is going on?" Merida asked suspicious, while she felt how Merida sat down next to her on the edge of her bed.

Elsa sighed heavily. She had to tell Merida. "Hiccup is using you so he can get Astrid." She spoke with valour, but her voice was muted, because the pillow was still laying on her face and for some reason she didn't mind it at all now...

"What did you just say?" Merida asked, confused.

Elsa groaned, pulled the pillow off her face and threw it across the room, while she raised. "That bloody Hiccup is using you so he can get Astrid!" She almost yelled in her rage.

* * *

**JACK:**

Three hours later, with blood, sweat and tears- okay maybe he was exaggerating- he finished the work. Hopefully Elsa would approve what he wrote down. He just scribbled down some shit he found in his textbook from his Philosophy book. He was still sitting on the stone stool outside. The watery winter sun shone down on him. He raised and walked to his room, hoping he could catch up with Eugene to make it up with him.

For some reason he liked the peace, silence and being outside. He'd never thought he would think something like this. In NY he hated being outside, he loved the sound that the City That Never Sleeps made; the sound of the loud sirens that hurt to your ears and that you always heard somewhere in the distance, the overpopulated crowds, the tireless tourists who lounged from place to place all walking on the same slow pace and the Avenues that were never empty, whatever the time was.

He had to admit it, he'd missed New York and his family, but for some reason he liked being away from the overcrowded city, the exhaust fumes from the yellow cabs and just the whole being of NY. He loved The Big Apple, but it was just so overcrowded.

He arrived at the main building and as always he was greeted by the musty scent that came right from the 1600' that filled his nostrils. He walked up the stairs, to the first floor, put the key in the keyhole and opened consecutively his room.

Eugene and Hiccup were sitting on the ground, their backs leaning against the bed of Eugene, both Whatsapping and so concentrated with what happened on their screen, they didn't notice it when he came in. Jack smirked while he tip-toed towards his two best friends. As silent as he could, he sat down on his stomach at Eugene's bed, so he could see everything Eugene was Whatsapping. A devious smile spread across his lips. Eugene was Whatsapping with Rapunzel.

**Rapunzel: **Merida is soo in love with Hiccup, but is it true that he is very shy?

**Eugene:** Yes Hiccup is very shy. Last I said that if he is going to keep on flirting on this pace, that when he dares to say three sentences to him, I already have kids. With you

**Rapunzel: **oh stop, you make me blush.

"Interesting conversation topic you have there, _Eugenelina_." Jack smirked, while rolling over to his back, so he faced the ceiling.

Eugene let out a quick-almost girly like, scream while he jumped up. "Jack!" Eugene and Hiccup both yelled as they placed a hand on their chests because they were so shocked.

Jack laughed his ass off. "I see you are already thinking about becoming a familyman Eugene. And, what are the names of you kids?" He teased laughing, while raising.

Eugene glared deathly. "Jack you say Elsa puts her nose in someone else's business, but you are doing the exact same thing. What right do you have to read what I'm Whatsapping with Rapunzel?" He snapped almost bitchy.

Jack's smiled faded, as he sat down at the edge of his own bed. "Jeez, Eugene I'm just teasing. Have you ever heard of a prank? And BTW, what's up with the world?! It's just a stupid Whatsapp conversation." He shrugged apathetic.

Eugene walked towards Jack on a fast pace as he shot at him. "What's up with the world?! That's the only attitude that's coming out of your mouth. You don't care about anyone, only about yourself." He spoke snapping, narrowing his eyes. Hiccup scratched uncomfortable the back of his head. He clearly didn't know what to do.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at Eugene. "Eugene what's wrong with you?! Why are you behaving like a cat-head?"

"Maybe because you didn't come to my soccer competition?! You forgot the competition and you knew this was a very important one for me, for the team, for the Boarding School. If we would've won this one, we would be back on first place!" Eugene yelled irritated.

Jack's eyes widened. "Y-You mean Daltons won this time?" He asked worried as he looked deep in his friend's eyes.

"Yes." Hiccup and Eugene answered in unison.

"But, what's so bad about that. I've never gotten the whole point of the 'rankings'." Jack asked curiously, while quoting his fingers in the air.

"Hiccup explain him the meaning of it." Eugene demanded mono-tone, while he frowned.

"Melfor wants to stay high in the rankings. We already have an award of being the best Boarding School in England, but we also have a ranking in sports that constantly changes. Every surrounded Boarding School is also involved in that sport ranking. Who is first at the end of the school year, wins a trophy." Hiccup explained like a true master.

Jack nodded in response. "But that means that the Basketball- or Lacrosse team has to win the upcoming competitions? But the problem is, the Basketball team has to find a new captain." He frowned as he ran through his hair.

"What do you mean Jack? Why would Hans quit the basketball team? He is so proud about leading that pathetic team." Eugene snapped again bitchy, while he pressed the snooze button of his iPhone in and almost threw it on his bed stand.

"You ask why? Because he is going to be expelled." Jack snapped back, raising his voice.

"What?!" Hiccup and Eugene both almost yelled.

"Yes. Hans is going to be expelled." He repeated mono-tone.

"Why? What did he do?" Eugene asked curiously, again yelling, now thawing a little bit towards him. He walked towards him and plopped down on the edge of his bed, next to him.

"Hans kind of sexual assaulted Elsa." Jack groaned through gritted teeth.

"WHAT?! You are not going to mean this right? He raped Elsa?!" Hiccup yelled in astonishment as his eyes widened.

"Well, not really raped, it was more kissing but she said, no actually yelled she didn't want it." He said on a serious tone while he casted his eyes to the ground, biting his underlip.

"On the way you talk about this situation, looks like you were an eyewitness." Eugene spoke thoughtfully, cocking an eyebrow at him. "But, she isn't hurt right?" Eugene added asking worried, while scratching the back of his head. Wow, Eugene who cared about Elsa..

"To answer your first question, yes I was an eyewitness and to answer your second question, no she isn't hurt physically, but mentally, yes I think so, although she doesn't show her feelings about the situation." He said softly. For some reason he knew Elsa was terrified Hans would do something more to her.

"And now?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I said to her that if she isn't going to Melfor, I will." He spoke determined, as he raised.

Eugene nodded affirmatively. "What an asshole. Okay, maybe I don't like Elsa, but we aren't so stupid to almost rape her or something, jeez."

"Indeed. But okay, I have a suggestion, why don't we go outside, to go play Lacrosse or something?" Jack suggested softly as he shrugged. He really liked lacrosse. When he had the time, he practiced on his own by throwing the ball in the air and then catching it or go jogging to increase his endurance.

"Eh okay? But I've never played it." Hiccup almost confessed.

"I'll learn you how to. Bye the way, why don't you join the boys lacrosse team? We are still looking for one more player." Jack suggested.

"I'll think about it." Hiccup answered.

"Okay, so let's go outside." Jack said, before they all walked out if the room.

While they walked down the stairs, they saw Merida and Elsa standing in the great hall. Was Merida... Crying? He'd never seen her doing that.

"What's wrong with Mer?" Hiccup whispered in oblivion towards him.

"I don't know." Jack almost hissed back. How the fuck could he know what was going on with Merida? Probably it was just that thing called PMS or something like that.

"HICCUP HADDOCK THE THIRD, YOU LIED TO ME AND USED ME FOR THAT ASTRID!?" Merida yelled in her ferociousness, while she ran up the stairs towards Hiccup.

'Okay, no PMS.' A voice in his head sang, while whistling. Jack looked down the stairs, where Elsa was standing on her 3,5 inch Prada high heels, arms crossed, and with an everlasting smirk was being on her face, adoring this moment of revenge and victory.

He gave her the coldest mortifying glare he'd ever given a person. She glared back. "Jerk." She said it so silently, it was almost inaudible, but he could turned his head towards Merida and Hiccup. He saw how Merida she raised her hand in the air to hit him and he saw how Hiccup flinched, but her hand remained suspended in the air. He raised an eyebrow. Why didn't she hit him?

"Please! Don't!" Hiccup begged. A tear ran down her cheek. Her hand was still suspended in the air.

He saw how the tears streamed down her face. "You hurt me Hiccup! Why? Why did you do this to me? I truly love you, I've never felt something for a person, Ive never felt love for anyone on this way. I thought you were kind and sincere, I thought you liked me, but it was all a big lie. Actually-"

"Merida please! I have to say something to you and-" Hiccup begged.

"No! Let me talk. Actually, I supposed to hit you, actually I should tell you off, Actually I should yell to you because you are the biggest, slyest cocky jerk I've ever met,-"

"Merida please!" Hiccup begged, holding his hands together in front of him.

Merida didn't stop talking and resumed. "But all the things I just mentioned, I'm not going to do, I'm not going to reduce me to that pathetic level, of going to beat someone." She snorted willful, lifting her chin, while still the tears ran down her cheek. She finally lowered her hand.

"I-I just ca-can't." She sobbed, now burying her hands in her face. Her shoulders jolted and there was nothing left from that brave and strong Merida. It was clear she was heartbroken. "G-Go ahead, go to your Astrid." She sobbed heartbroken, while she turned around and walked down the stairs, where Elsa was standing and when Merida reached the last step of the big stair, she was hugged by Elsa. Merida was standing with her back towards them, but Jack could see Elsa's face. This was the first time he'd seen some kindness in her eyes, or even a slightly attitude of 'caring'. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ssh, it's going to be alright Mer, they are just harmless jerks." She spoke almost motherly as she gave Jack and Hiccup a cold glare for a second.

Jack saw Hiccup had to get hold of his emotions. "Merida please let me explain!"

"No Hiccup, just don't. You hurt me enough." Merida sobbed and with Elsa she walked away. Hiccup sighed and plopped down on the step where he was standing, with his head resting on his hand. He casted his eyes down.

When they were out of earshot Jack couldn't hold it back anymore and exploded. "That stuck up bitch of an Elsa! Oh, one day I'm going to kill her." He cursed groaning through gritted teeth, while he kicked the step that was one place higher, than the step he was standing on.

''I hope she fucking dies!'' He cursed out loud as he slammed his foot against the staircase.

"I fucked it up, I totally fucked it up." Hiccup whispered, while running through his hair.

Jack sat down next to him on the stair. "I don't know how you do it Hic, but now you have 2 girls who can shoot you. You are lucky Merida didn't brought her bow and arrow with her, because I swear, _Eugenelina_ and I could now organize your _funeral_ in stead of your wedding." He grinned, while running through his hair, but Hiccup didn't laugh.

"Jack this isn't funny! What am I supposed to do now huh?! How am I going to convince her I truly love her and yes that I first used her to get Astrid, but that I've fallen in love with her?" He asked worried, looking up so Hiccup faced him. Jack could see the grief in the green eyes of his friend.

"First, leave her be. I think it's good to leave her, so she can let off some steam. After that, talk to her. And don't say 'I don't know' or 'I don't dare' because Hiccup, I can't hold your hand forever like mummy always did." Jack said on a serious tone.

Eugene plopped down next to him and Hiccup, so now they were sitting all three at one step, but there was enough space, because the staircase was a double staircase and was comfortable because of the red decorated carpet that was covering it. "You know what Hiccup? I think Jack is right. Just leave Merida be and like they always say: Time is the great healer." Eugene spoke wisely.

"That may be, but we are going to make some serious dick-moves towards Elsa." Jack groaned.

"_Moves_?" Eugene and Hiccup asked in unison, both looking up.

"Yes my fellow friends, _moves_. It's going to be revenge, but then twice." He smirked devious.

Eugene wiggled his eyebrows. He always did that when he liked something. "I really, really like that idea Frost. Yes, we are going to strike back, but how?" He asked.

"And not to forget, twice." Hiccup added as he looked up again.

"Oh I just had 2 perfect ideas, but before I'm going to tell you what that perfect genius little guy op there in my perfect head told me,-"

"Let's just call that perfect genius little guy _Jackie_." Eugene suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack laughed. "Yes I like that, but before I'm going to tell what perfect little_ Jackie_ conceived, this is going to be sure," he said groaning with a devious sparkle in his eyes.

"It's payback time Arendelle and now for real."

* * *

**THAT FRIDAY:**

They were sitting in their room, changing clothes for Lacrosse training. Elsa still gave him Lacrosse lessons on Monday, but Jack had training with the boys lacrosse team each Wednesday from 18:00 P.M. Till 19:30. He was tying shoelaces, when Eugene spoke. "Okay, so the plan is; We are going to train on Fridays in stead of Wednesdays with the boys Lacrosse team? What is so kick-ass and dick-move about that?" Eugene asked confusedly, while he changed into his sweatpants for Lacrosse training.

"Listen Eugene, the plan is; Normally Elsa has Lacrosse lessons on Friday from 18:00 till 19:30, but now we are going to replace her pathetic team. The boys Lacrosse team is going to train on Friday and the girls Lacrosse team is going to train on Wednesday. I've always wanted that Friday from her and we are just going to steal that from her. She has to fuck off to the Wednesday." He groaned.

"Does she know this all?" Hiccup asked while he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"No, she is going to be surprised. You may think this a stupid plan, but Elsa is a person who is going to interfere herself with this all. She will do everything to keep her Friday and I am going to prevent that." He smirked almost evil.

"How? She can report you, you know?" Hiccup said, turning around to face him.

"Oh no, she won't do that." Jack smirked.

"Why not?" Eugene and Hiccup asked in unison, both looking up. Jeez, sometimes these two were almost twins. They always asked things in unison.

"Watch and learn gentlemen, watch and learn.' Jack whispered.

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER:**

The boys Lacrosse team gathered on the Lacrosse field outside at exactly 18:00 P.M.

"It's freaking cold Jack." Eugene groaned, while he hugged himself, trying miserably to keep himself warm as he was chattering teeth.

"The cold doesn't bother me, so do you." He imitated Elsa on a annoying tone, while rolling with his eyes. He threw the ball in the air and caught it with his crosse. The whole Lacrosse team bursted out in laughter.

"Oh speaking of the devil, there she is." Hiccup sang, while he pointed to the girls Lacrosse team that walked into their direction. As always Elsa walked in the front, hip-swinging, sassy as hell with her lacrosse stick in her hand.

"Oh there we have our_ captain of the Lacrosse team and head monitor_." He smirked cunningly. The boys giggled.

He saw how Elsa's eyes widened when she saw him and the other boys. Jack walked towards her, lifting his chin with a smirk. Elsa glared, while narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing here Frost?" She shot cold at him, while also lifting her chin in her dignity.

"Oh, we are just training." He said nonchalant with a smirk, while shrugging.

"The Wednesday is your training day and Friday is mine." She snapped willful and dominant towards him.

"Don't care." Jack said challenging, while he crossed his arms.

"You can't do this!" She exclaimed, while raising her voice.

Jack smirked. Oh he loved, no he _adored_ it when he got under her skin. Her blue eyes, now full with combativeness, her lips, became even more beautiful, her long platinum blonde french braid, that laid on her left shoulder,_ dang_ that was girl gorgeous-

A voice in his head interrupted his thoughts. 'Whoa whoa whoa, sorry what did you just think Jack? Gorgeous? You call Elsa gorgeous? Well, okay she is... A little bit...' 'A little bit?! Come on Jack admit it, she is the _most beautiful woman_ you have ever seen.' An other voice said. 'Oh I see you are falling for her...' An other mischievous voice in his head said. 'I'm not falling for her. No chance no way, I won't say I'm in love.' He kind of answered back to the mischievous voice.

Elsa may be gorgeous, but he wasn't in love with her. Why would he fall in love with a wiseacre, a bitch, a whistleblower and a sassy serpent like her? He got back to present. "Oh yes I can, and I do." He smirked. The boys Lacrosse team giggled, but they immediately stopped when they saw the mortifying cold glare of Elsa. They were scared for her, He swore. If Elsa is ever going to have kids, he has compassion with them. Why? Because she is going to keep them under strict regime. But admit it, which guy wants to have kids with her?

You have to be kind of a loser if you want kids with _her_.

Elsa rolled aggravated with her eyes.

"Yes Wonderboy, and now?" Elsa asked in her abhorrence for him while she looked at her nails.

"Maybe we can train together, like girls and boys on one field?" Alice suggested

Elsa chuckled in sarcasm. "Together? Oh no way, because this field is going to be overcrowded and I am not going to _co-operate_ with Mr. Frost." She said stiff and cold, while lifting proud her chin.

'_Co-operate_, what a word. Can't she just say 'work together' or something?' A voice in his head sighed.

"Exactly, but you know what Elsa? I have an idea; What if you just fuck off to the Wednesday and that I with my team am going to stay on Friday?" He smirked, while he took a step forward towards her.

"Keep on dreaming." She said while snapping sassy with her fingers in front of his face.

He was done with this insulated. He grabbed her tightly by her shoulders and hissed. "Listen Elsa, I'm sick of playing nice, here's a deal: Wednesday is going to be _Elsie's_ day, Friday is going to be _Jackie's_ day, and if _Elsie_ breaks _Jackie's_ Friday, you are having serious problems." He let go of her, by jerking her backwards.

"I am going to Melfor to report you." She hissed menacing, taking a step forward towards him.

He chuckled in sarcasm. "Oh really? Well, what about if _I_ am going to Melfor and tell her about the incidence with you and Hans?" He threatened.

"You don't dare to." She whispered hissing back, while pointing her finger in his chest.

"Oh I do." He groaned, not intimidated.

"I won't report you if you take this deal; I want a competition between the girls and boys lacrosse team. Now." She demanded, while she reached her hand to him.

"Deal." He groaned, while they shook each other's hands, not averting their cold gazes.

**ELSA:**

"Okay, girl rules and the team that first makes as the first 1-0 wins." She hissed. Jack nodded in response.

They positioned on the field. The face-off began. They decided that the captains had to stand across from each other to win the ball. She was the captain of the girls Lacrosse team and Jack of course from the boys, so they stood across from each other.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, challenging. "You are so dead Arendelle." He whispered hissing, with hate in his eyes.

She glared. She had no time to answer, because she heard the whistle and the game began. She grabbed as fast as she could the ball with her crosse and ran away from Jack. Jack followed her, also running. She ran for her life, trying to prevent that Jack overhauled her. She had to admit it, he was very fast.

'Did he worked on his endurance?' A voice in her head asked her.

She wanted to throw the ball towards Alice, but she slipped on the wet grass and she fell. She felt how she hit the cold muddy lawn. A cold blob of mud fell on her cheek. She wiped it away in a second, trying to raise and run away, before Jack grabbed the ball, but he already overhauled her and to her dismay, he grabbed the ball and ran away.

"Fuck." She cursed out loud, while she raised.

Jack threw the ball towards Eugene and he immediately threw the ball towards Eric. Ariel ran towards Eric, and I swear that _gurl_ can run! In seconds she overhauled him and grabbed the ball from his crosse. She replayed the ball towards Jasmine, who ran towards the boys goal, but Jack stopped her and again grabbed the ball from her crosse. Jasmine cursed silently. Without thinking Elsa ran towards Jack, trying to overhaul him, but it was almost impossible. He was insanely fast. Maybe he could free run? It would definitely fit his personality.

"Alice! Block him!" Elsa demanded yelling, still running towards Jack.

Jack turned his head towards her, still running. "Afraid you can't overhaul me in time Arendelle?" He smirked.

"Wait until I rip that fucking ball out of you damn crosse, Frost." She groaned, still running for her life.

'Oh, and that's not the only ball that is going to be ripped off.' A mischievous voice in her head said.

Alice tried to block him, but she failed, because Jack slid for a seconds and in one second he again raised and ran towards the goal. 'He can't win, he can't win!' She thought.

Her legs were begging her she would stop, she would stop trying to overhaul him, trying to get the ball, but she couldn't give up now. Actually she felt like she was going to faint, but she kept on running for her life. She finally managed to get closer to him. He turned his head around for a quick second, but then kept on running. Did she just saw worry in his face? Hm, interesting.

She saw how she came closer and closer to him. They ran side by side in equal pass. Elsa tried to grab the ball out of his crosse, but he held it away from her. She again tried to grab it out of his crosse and this time she succeeded. She threw the ball towards Ariel and she ran towards the boys goal, but Hiccup stopped her and again threw the ball back to Jack. The girls tried to block him, but he still managed to dodge them. He came closer and closer to the goal. Elsa's eyes widened when he threw the ball towards the goal.

Her heart skipped a beat. He couldn't win this, no. He was only a beginner and she had Lacrossed for already five years! No this could happen.

She saw how Megara jumped, trying to catch the ball. Elsa stopped running, throwing herself on the ground, so her legs could finally have some rest. She watched the ball, still hanging in the air, aiming for the goal. She wanted to close her eyes, not wanted to know what was going to happen, but her brain demanded she kept on looking.

She yelled. "Megara! Get it! Catch it!" She screamed, but gravity did his job and Megara fell out of the sky, and she heard how she fell on the ground with a thud. _Without _the ball in her crosse.

Jack scored and the boys won.

They whole boys lacrosse team cheered and jumped up and down in victory. They hugged each other for a group-hug. Jack walked smirking towards Elsa, fooling around with his crosse. He stroked her cheek. "Beginners luck huh? Yeah that's it." He said huskily.

Elsa slammed his hand away from her face. "You don't deserve this. First you arrive here at Harefield like a conceited jerk from New York, think you are funny, are stealing my friends, because Mr. Frost has a 'cute' American accent, for gods sake Merida never gets so much attention with her Scottish accent, neither I with my slight Norwegian accent and then you are being captain of the Lacrosse team and then we discover Mr. Frost has a 'talent' for it."

"Jealous I see?" He smirked, not-impressed.

"Shut up, you know what you are Jackson Overland Frost?! You are the biggest, stupidest, cockiest, most conceited jerk I've ever met!" She yelled towards him, while she gave him a bitch clap. The hated him so much. She couldn't describe the hate she felt for him.

**JACK:**

He groaned in pain as he held his hand on his cheek. "Jeez Elsa, cat-head." He groaned through gritted teeth. "Bitch." He cursed towards her.

"Run to you mummy and go cry your eyes out about _naughty Jack_, Elsa. What would you mother think of a daughter like you? Wiseacre, a bitch, an eavesdropper, cat-head and just the coldest person I know. You know what I think? I think you can't even be nice to a person, you shut everybody out who is coming into your personal space and don't say I'm wrong because I'm right. Est-ce que votre réponse madame of Arendelle?" He wanted to show her he can speak French.

Silence, but he saw Elsa heard every word of what he said. He felt how his cheek burned from the bitchclap she just gave him.

Elsa didn't respond. She turned around so her French Braid flipped in his face aka hair-flip and she walked furious away with the girl Lacrosse team on her side.

He followed her with his cold glare. He narrowed his eyes. "You are serious having problems with what you just did and said." He hissed. Of course she was put of earshot, but he didn't care.

Eugene walked towards him and stood next to him.

"And now?"

"And now? Eugene, we will strike back for the second time did you know?, you know stealing the key of their room and Melfor who is the only one who has the key, is in America, so they have to sleep in the corridor on a cold floor." He smirked.

"Perfect plan Jack, perfect plan."

"Let the games begin." Jack smirked.

* * *

**And chapter 6 has been completed! I'm sick, so I couldn't do anything so I thought, hmm let's write chapter 6 haha. This is serious the longest chapter I've ever written jeez. Jelsa is coming very soon. Okay so what did you think about it? REVIEW PLEASE! :D.**


	7. Chapter 7 two persons, one bed

**Hello everybody! New chapter, maybe the longest I've ever written, but here it is and I got a promise to keep about the Jelsa that will come very soon, more information will follow! Please still read everything, because every part of this chapter has important things, I still didn't want to make it that long, but if I removed lines and situations it would be too rushed!**

**I can't thank you all for the kind reviews I got for this story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Two persons, one bed.**

**JACK:**

That Monday he walked with great reluctance towards his Philosophy class from Mr. Frollo. He had to hand the work in today and Hiccup had a flu, so he was laying in bed- luckily bastard- in their room with high fever, sneezed once in the 10 seconds and had a red nose where even Red Smurf would be jealous of.

Eugene walked next to him, as always with his cool walk, backpack on one shoulder and a smirk from ear to ear. He was drunk in love with Rapunzel, and he was such a lucky bastard that she liked him back. How did he know? Rapunzel is constantly waving and smiling when she sees him and you can see it in her eyes.

"So Jack, did you already check the defense out when it came to Alexander III Academy with the Lacrosse competition we have this saturday?" Eugene asked.

Jack saw that he got better and better and this weekend the boys Lacrosse team had a competition with Alexander III Academy nearby London and they were training their asses off. They entered the classroom and the dank and musty chalk smell from the blackboard filled his nostrils. He snorted scoffing.

Mr. Frollo was sitting in his teachers chair behind his desk, hands folded and the most grumpy expression on his face he'd ever seen. It was clear he also wasn't happy to start a new dull Monday.

"Yes, and they are not so hard to beat." Jack shrugged, while he dropped bored his bag on the table and searched in his bag for his Philosophy textbook and stuff.

"Did you check out the new song from-" Eugene said, but Mr. Frollo began with talking.

"Hand the work in on my desk." Mr. Frollo groaned, while pointing to the _exact _place they had to lay it on, perfectly stacked and if not, you have a problem. He picked up his Bible and began to read it. Couldn't he find a better book?! **(A/N) No offense to the church or Catholics! **

Eugene walked towards Rapunzel, who was sitting on the other side of the classroom to get the work so he could hand it in on Frollo's desk. They worked together on their work and deep down he had to admit it... That work looked perfect. In stead of using images from the internet, Rapunzel drew and painted people who were famous because they were an existentialist. It was really original!

"Looks good Punzie." He yelled towards her with a wink.

"Do not yell in the classroom Mr. Frost." Mr. Frollo said on a monotone, not looking up from his bible. Rapunzel giggled. Jack rolled with his eyes towards her, when Mr. Frollo didn't pay attention to him. He put his finger in his mouth, like he was going to gag and Rapunzel was now even more giggling. "Do not giggle in the classroom Mrs. Corona." Mr. Frollo said towards her om the same monotonous voice as he did just with Jack.

"Yeah Mrs. Corona do not giggle in classroom." Jack whispered mischievous, imitating Mr. Frollo on a childish tone. He had a devious sparkle in his eyes, while winking towards her. Rapunzel couldn't conceal her laugh and an other giggle escaped her mouth. Jack made a crazy face and Rapunzel wasn't giggling anymore, but she was laughing now. Mr. Frollo looked up from his- in his opinion, very interesting bible. "Mrs. Corona, do you like it when you can write one-hundred times 'I do not giggle in the lessons of Mr. Frollo and behave.'?!" He warned, while raising.

Rapunzel stopped giggling and laughing when she heard the strict tone in the voice of Mr. Frollo. Suddenly Jack's eyes widened in shock. "Eugene!" He hissed through gritted teeth. Eugene looked up. "What about Hiccup?! He has a flu and can't hand the work in!" Jack said in panic.

Eugene's eyes also widened. "Oh shit, we have to ask Astrid to walk to our dorm and get the work, because Hiccup has it somewhere." He answered while handing the work in on Frollo's desk.

"Do you ask Astrid please? I have to take care of something." He said groaning while looking to Elsa, who was sitting next to Rapunzel.-She was busy with checking her nails if they were still perfectly varnished. He sighed heavily, grabbed the work and he walked towards Elsa.

She didn't even look up, but he knew she saw him. That son of a bi-

"What?" She shot at him, looking up from her nails.

"Elsa, did you see how much I wrote? I-"

"Is that so 'strange', because I give you Lacrosse lessons and expect something back." She said cocking an eyebrow at him. "Oh and to answer you question, no I didn't see the work." She not interested.

He groaned while rolling his eyes. "I wrote my ass off for this!" He complained sulking while throwing the work towards her head. Elsa defended herself, by holding her hands in front of her face, to defend herself and that the work wouldn't hit her. The work fell on the table and Elsa bended over to inspect it.

"I hope my _Highness_ approves what Mr. Frost wrote." He said sighing and he wanted to turn around, but she stopped him by grabbing him by his arm. He roughly moved his head towards her. "What?"

"You wrote more and better than I'd thought." She spoke thoughtfully, now reading the work.

"Is that a compliment or just a _sly way_ to _insult_ me?" He asked sharply, while looking in her eyes. She didn't get any chance to answer, because Frollo spoke again.

"Mr. Frost hand the work in. Now." Mr. Frollo said strict, while pointing to the piled works on his desk

Jack reached out his hand so Elsa could give him the work. Elsa gave it to him with an almost in-audible sigh. Everybody was silent and sat down now. Jack could hear his footsteps echoing through the classroom. When he arrived at the desk he threw the work bored on Frollo's desk. Some girls giggled. He turned around and winked at some girls. "Mr. Frost, turn around and lay the work with care on the pile of other works by your fellow students, that were handed in with respect." Mr. Frollo said disapprovingly, scoffing.

Jack rolled with his eyes and turned around and picked up the work with all the care and respect he knew and laid it overcautious on his desk on top of the other works, never averting his challenging face to Mr. Frollo. Frollo narrowed his eyes, but Jack didn't care. "There you go." He sighed, turned around and plopped down in his chair. Since Hiccup was sick, he sat all alone in his row, but there were some cute girls sitting behind him, who he could endlessly entertain with his flirts.

Frollo bended over some paper, put on his glasses on top of his head and read the paper. "Hm, I miss the work of Mrs. Hofferson and Mr. Haddock." Frollo said groaning, now looking up to Astrid.

"Yes, eh Hiccup has a flu and-"

Frollo raised and walked towards her table. He laid his hands on her table bended forward and whispered on a dangerous and ominous underhand tone "I'm not interested in what Mr. Haddock has Mrs. Hofferson. Where I _am_ interested in, is what kind of lame estrogen filled excuse you have prepared for us." He said scoffing.

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "I have no lame excuse Mr. Frollo. Hiccup is ill, he has the work, and now I'm getting an F for this shit." She said brave, looking straight in his eyes.

"Mrs. Hofferson, I don't accept this kind of behaviour and language in my classes."

"But It's the true and-"

"Out. _Now_." Frollo groaned hissing. Jack felt for a moment how a shiver ran down his spine when he heard the coldness in Frollo's voice.

Astrid rolled with her eyes, raised, packed her bag, threw it over her shoulder and walked hip-swinging out of the classroom.

'Jeez, I swear that girl has got some balls.' A voice in his head whistled.

* * *

40 minutes and an other period later they had a break. Jack was walking down the corridor, looking for Astrid. Eugene was on his side, listening to music on his iPhone. He had one ear plug at one side in his ear, so they could still communicate.

"Where do you think you could find her? I mean come on _Jackie_, this Boarding School has a surface area 850 hectare! She could be anywhere!" Eugene sighed in almost desperation, raising his voice, as he threw his hands in the air.

"I know _Eugenelina_, but I have to know if she is going to Hiccup. You asked her to go to Hiccup, right?" Jack said, now stopping with walking and turned towards his friend. Eugene also stopped with walking and scratched the back of his head. "Oh Eugene! No you are not going to tell me that-"

"Hey Jack!" They heard behind him. He turned around and saw a bunch of his fangirls that were standing behind him, all with a princess smile from ear to ear. Just on time.

"Hey ladies, could you all do me favor?" He said smiling flirty, while running through his messy hair.

Some girls were fangirling. "Of course!" They said all in unison with glee as they smiled brightly. Eugene raised an eyebrow when he saw how good Jack handled the situation. "Good, now could you please get Astrid? It's kind of important." Jack said, laying his hands on his hips.

The smiles faded immediately when they heard the word 'Astrid'. "An other girl huh?" Jasmine scoffed. "Are you going to ask her on a date? You know what I heard that she was very busy these days isn't it, Megara?" Alice said. Megara nodded. "Yes Wonderboy, so-"

Jack wanted to roll with his eyes, but he had to think about his immortal reputation. "Ladies! Ladies! I'm not asking her on a date, it's just about some...eh... Well, it's about an important thing." He said quickly.

They sighed because they didn't get to hear the reason why, but eventually they nodded and walked away, looking for Astrid. When they were out of earshot, Eugene spoke. "How do you manage to lure them in, every time?" Eugene said, grinning.

"Eugene, two sentences; Be handsome, be the gentlemen and none girl is hard to get." He smirked confidently.

"But you seriously only want to speak to her because of that stupid work?" Eugene asked, not understanding his friend.

"No Eugene, I want her to fix everything with Hiccup." Jack said.

"Fix? What can you _fix_ with these two, Astrid had never even given him a glance!" Eugene groaned while he blurted the utter truth out.

"I just want..." He sighed. What did he want? What did he want to achieve with all this? Oh great Jack, you really don't think about what you are doing..

"I just want that he feels better." Jack sighed, running through his hair.

"Jack I think this boy needs a rest and some medication. I don't think by sending a cold, stiff Astrid to him will make him feel better.." Eugene said softly.

"You are right..." Jack sighed as he ran through his hair.

"Hey Eugene!" They heard a happy voice behind them. They turned around. It was Rapunzel.

"Hey Punzie, how's going?" Eugene asked love struck.

"Very good! So, I came here to ask you something,-"

"Me too." Eugene said, taking a step forwards and taking his hands in hers.

Rapunzel blushed. "Okay, you first." She said smiling.

"No, you first."

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Okay, together." Eugene winked.

"Okay, 3,2,1..."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" They both asked insecure at the same time.

Jack snickered. Finally, someone made a move.

They both looked up. "Yes!" They again both said at the same time. They laughed. Eugene looked at him for a second and winked

"Well, when do you have time?" Eugene asked, while taking her hand.

Jack could see Mr. Fitzherbert was drunk in love and was now- even when he now pulled himself together- he was trembling like crazy and his knees were weak. It was so cute to see how Eugene was in love. He wasn't the guy who was flirting in a 'huge' way by buying a bouquet of flowers, or buying chocolate but just these little things like how he carefully stroked a strand of hair behind her ear, was so cute.

"Every time!" She said smiling. Her cheeks were on a very cute way rouge.

"Great! Why don't we go outside, walk, talk some and-"

"Yeah Fitzherbert, that's totally not boring." Jack interrupted him, snickering while mocking.

Eugene gave him a mortifying glare. "Oh really? Do you know a better thing then? What can you do in this 850 hectare lawn?" Eugene said stubbornly, while crossing his arms.

"Well, why don't you introduce Rapunzel to the sport Lacrosse?" He suggested. Rapunzel smiled brightly, and laid her hand on Eugene's arm. Eugene looked up in surprise. "Yes! Oh could you learn me that? Please?" She asked enthousiastic.

"Oh yes eh, sure." Eugene said smiling.

"And what do we say then to _Jackie_, _Eugenelina_?" Jack said lifting his chin with a smirk, while putting his hands in his pockets. Eugene looked questioning at him. "Thank you Jack?" He sang mischievous.

Rapunzel giggled, but in seconds her face became serious. "But, Eugene I'm wearing my uniform and the girls have to wear skirts and it's so cold outside!" She wailed softly, casting her eyes down.

"Yes, that's true I have to admit that and it's snowing." Eugene sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head. Jack looked outside for a second. Eugene was right! In a split second he got the best idea ever.-or yeah _Jackie _got the best idea ever_._

"Then we are going to keep a snowball fight!" Jack grinned, throwing his hands in the air. Rapunzel and Eugene laughed and nodded. "Who needs munition? I can make dozens of snowballs." Jack smirked confidently, while leaning with his back against he wall.

The soon-to-be couple smiled. "Eugene, could I speak you for a second?" Jack groaned through gritted teeth.

"I-is there something wrong?" Rapunzel asked, turning worried her head towards Jack and then back to Eugene. Eugene looked up from the serious look on Jack's face. "Uh of course. Eh Punz, I'll be back." He said un-comfortable. "Eh okay." She said softly and she casted her eyes down.

Jack grabbed the wrist of Eugene, walked towards the boys bathroom and pressed him in a corner.

"Eugene, do you understand where I go with this snowball fight?" He asked almost whispering, to make sure Mrs. Eavesdropping aka Elsa wasn't patrolling through the corridor right now and would hear everything.

"Eh no?" Eugene shrugged.

"Eugene! There is no time for fluffy dates with future Mrs. Fitzherbert! We have still a dick-move spared towards Elsa, right?"

"Yes, and what does that have to do with snowball fights?" Eugene said cocking an eyebrow at Jack, while crossing his arms.

Jack face-palmed. "Eugene! Think! I can't just steal that fucking key when there is a chance that I catch up with Mrs _I-am-patrolling-through-the-corridors_! This is the perfect diversion!" Eugene pulled Jack out of the way, so he could get some space and walked towards the mirror above the sinks and looked at his reflection, checking his perfectly styled hair. Eugene was pretty vain.

"Jack explain your perfect plan, because I hate guessing about what is going to happen now." Eugene sighed, while running through his hair.

Jack sighed irritated and walked towards Eugene. He looked into the mirror. He saw the puffiness under his eyes and his messy was a total mess. Boarding School was exhausting with all the works, lacrosse team to run, homework, and even more when you have to manage almost a dating agency for your best friends.

"Listen, you are going outside without uniform, call everybody you know, go play outside with Blondie, everybody is having fun and yells and so on. After that Elsa will go outside, checking out the situation, because it's not allowed to wear no uniform and you are not obeying the rules. Elsa will report you or give you a warning, and in the mean time I steal the key from their room." Jack snickered.

Eugene was silent, but then spoke. "Jack I am not going to use Rapunzel for this. You saw what happened to Hiccup when Merida found out he used her."

"That was of an other purpose!" Jack defended, crossing his arms.

"Oh and this not." Eugene snickered sarcastically.

"Eugene!" Jack protested. "Come on, if you are really my best friend you do this for me 'kay?" He said now laying his hand on Eugene's shoulder.

"NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE MAKE ME." Eugene said stubborn, crossing his arms and averting his head.

* * *

**2 MINUTES LATER:**

"Hey everybody! Let's go play outside, and build snowmen!" Eugene yelled enthusiastic with a princess smile while running outside in the snow.**(A/N) XD I love these kind of situations. **Everybody looked up and walked towards Eugene and the innocent Rapunzel who knew nothing of the plan. Eugene also couldn't tell her; Rapunzel was Elsa's best friend. Jack smirked and walked as fast as he could towards the third floor, where Elsa's room was. He tip-toed up the stairs, ran as silently as he could into the corridor- and luckily there was laying a carpet on the floor.

He heard how his muffled footsteps echoed on the red carpet through the corridor. When he reached a parting, he quickly poked his head out of the corridor, looking for a patrolling Elsa, but he didn't see anyone. It was so silent, jeez.

He tip-toed towards room 326, he heard from Eugene that this was the room of Elsa. He'd always wanted to know if the bobby pin trick worked and this was his chance. He had to at least give it a try. He almost got a heart attack when he heard upcoming footsteps in the background. The footsteps walked into his corridor. He looked in panic around if he could hide. He saw three portraits that were hanging on the wall, a red antique upholstered seat trim, and a huge 4 ft vase with a plant in it.

A huge 4 ft vase! He could hide behind that. He didn't know how fast he had to run towards the vase without making any noise. He sat down behind the vase, hoping the person wouldn't see him. If boys were even at the girls floor, they had serious problems. The rules were very clear: No girls are sleeping in boys rooms and no boys are sleeping in girls rooms. Melfor didn't appreciate it when boys were on the girls floor. The girls floor wasn't his business.

He looked very carefully and the only that was seen was his silver messy hair and some striking blue eyes coming from over the edge of the vase.

"Great, Melfor." He sighed mumbling when he saw her walking with some papers in her hands. He stooped as fast as he could, hoping she wouldn't notice the bunch of messy white hair that disappeared. In half an hour Melfor would step into the taxi to London Heathrow Airport, to fly to America, why on this exact moment did he had to catch up with her?!

She came closer and closer, he heard her muffled footsteps. He firmly closed his eyes, hoping that he could disappear into nothing. He crawled himself up into a ball. If she noticed him, he was flying back to NY right away, this exact evening.

'Mum is going to kill me, when she finds out.'

'MUM? Jack, you are thinking BRITISH? Oh help, this place IS doing weird things with you.' A voice in his head whistled.

He heard how Melfor stopped with walking. He held his breath. Holy fuck..

'Shit shit shit shit shit, you are so dead Jack.'

**ELSA:**

She sat down in the library, reading a Greek Mythology book. Merida was horse riding in the woods, and she had the key of their dorm. Until that time, Elsa read some books. She heard noises coming from outside. People were yelling. Screaming, laughing... Having..._fun_?

She looked up from her book and listened very carefully. "Get that Eugene! Oh wait until I throw that snowball into your crotch, you are going to be so dead!" She heard Peter yelling laughing.

"FUCK UNIFORMS! FUCK SCHOOL! FUCK MELFOR, WE ARE FREE!" She heard Eugene yelling. Everybody laughed.

"Let's build a snowman!" She heard Rapunzel yelling. Some people cheered.

"Snowball? Snowman? Fuck, uniforms, fuck Melfor, fuck school?!" She whispered. With no warning she raised and walked furious out of the library.

**JACK:**

Melfor sneezed and Jack flinched by the unexpected noise. But then, finally he heard how she passed him. When she walked out of the corridor, he sighed and raised again, getting back to business. Before raising, he checked to corridor again, but no one was seen. He pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket. Stolen from Belle, his classmate.

He inserted the bobby pin into the keyhole and tried to turn it. With all the effort he had he tried, and finally, he heard the noise of an opening door.**(A/N) I swear this trick works! On vacation I cracked the mini bar in our hotel with my bobby pin..**

He pushed the door further open and stepped inside. A heavy girl perfume smell, filled his nostrils. He quickly closed the door behind him and searched for a key.

**ELSA:**

She walked outside. She immediately stopped walking. Everybody was running, throwing snowballs, building snowmen, laughing yelling and screaming in fun. She saw Eugene, Peter, Eric, oh she knew these guys organized this. They were so dead! She saw Megara, Belle, Adam, Ariel, Alice, Rapunzel, Her-

RAPUNZEL?! For gods sake, what was she doing here?! She walked in a quick pace towards Rapunzel, who was building a snowman and ticked her on her shoulder. "Rapunzel what are you doing here?!" She almost yelled in her outrage.

"Oh I'm having a date with Eugene." She smiled, while giving Eugene who was standing next to her a kiss on his cheek.

Elsa was dumfounded.

"You are kidding me right?" She said.

**JACK:**

He searched and searched in every drawer. He opened some drawer from a closet. It was Elsa's, he recognized the perfume in her clothes. He quickly closed ashamed the drawer he just opened. Whoops her underwear and bra's were in there, wrong drawer and he searched further. He soon realized the girls wouldn't put the key in a closet, but maybe in a desk drawer or something. He ran towards the study desk and began as fast as he could turning everything upside down.

A pen, no. Some notebook, no. Elsa diary, no eh, what?

'Interesting, her diary... Jack we have no time to read some silly stories.' A voice in his head commanded, but Jack was pretty curious about if she wrote some things down about him.

'JACK GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE.' A voice in his head yelled. He was already in a girls room, found Elsa's underwear and bra's, her diary and was turning the place upside down... God, he was so dead... Finally found the key in some drawer, yes! He looked up and saw that the room was turned upside down, but Elsa couldn't get any more mad when she finds out what his plan was.

Luckily there was an other key laying in their room, because for a moment he thought that he had to steal the key from out of her pocket and that would've been too hard.

He had to get rid of this thing, so the evidence was lost that he did this. He quickly walked out of the girls room and ran towards his own room.

**ELSA:**

She was so mad, how could he, how could they! She walked back inside without saying any more word. Melfor had to hear this, but she was in America so she had to go to North's office. North was the porter. She ran upstairs, when she saw Jack tip-toeing to his room. She stopped walking. Hmm strange, but she didn't has any time to give him attention.

She again began walking as fast as she could, before everybody was back inside and she had no evidence.

"Elsa! Wait I need to talk to you!" She heard a voice saying.

She turned around, still standing on the huge staircase. Merida was standing at the bottom of the staircase, with mud all over her horseback riding clothes. She finally returned from horseback riding, jeez she was long gone.

"Merida you are back! O my god did you see what they are doing outside?" Elsa asked almost in panic, now walking as fast as she could towards her BFF. She wanted to hug her, but Elsa didn't want any smudge on her uniform.

"Yes, but that's not important now. Elsa I have to tell you something and we are having serious problems now." Merida said casting her eyes down.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. What does she wanted to say? "Eh, Merida do I have to worry about some things right now?" She asked suspicious.

"Well eh you see, I eh..." Merida trailed off. She scratched nervously the back of her head.

"Yes?" Elsa said impatient, crossing her arms.

"I've lost the key of our room." Merida said as quickly as she could with a high pitched voice.

"What?! Merida, Melfor just stepped into the taxi to America and only she has the spare key!" Elsa yelled in panic, while running through her hair.

"I know!" Merida said casting her eyes down.

"I was galloping through the woods, when I wanted to check if I still had my key, but it wasn't there! I never lose it, but Crumble, my horse was galloping so hard and fast that probably the key slipped out of my pocket. When I found out that I lost it, I turned Crumble back and followed, galloping the pathway back, hoping that I would find it but it is like searching for a needle in a haystack!" She groaned irritated.

Elsa was silent when she heard the news. "Please don't be mad at me." Merida said softly.

Elsa smiled. "No, I'm not mad at you, these things can happen, but I am mad at those kids outside who are disobeying the rules." She snorted.

"Let's go quickly." Merida suggested. Elsa nodded and together they ran up the stairs.

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER:**

They knocked on the door of North's office. "Come in." They heard him saying. Elsa opened the door and walked into North's office. North was Russian and he had a funny accent, but you could still understand him. He was busy with making some mini toy aircrafts, the hobby he does day and night.

They kept on standing in the doorway, to be polite. "Eh Mr. North, we have a problem." Merida began.

"Two actually." Elsa added, showing two fingers.

North looked up. "Ah Mrs. Arendelle and Mrs. Dunbroch, what brought you here?" He asked friendly, while putting his glasses in top of his head.

"Well, we actually kind of just said it." Merida mumbled.

"Ah right, right! Well ladies, tell me what problem is."

"Well, problem one is that outside everybody is throwing snowballs, disobeying the rules, they are not wearing uniforms and they behave like kids in the Kindergarten." Elsa scoffed.

"That's more than one problem missy." North laughed.

Elsa wanted to face palm. "Eh, well so problem two is that Merida, my friend here, was horseback riding in the woods and she lost the room key, but Melfor-who has the spare key- is to America-"

"To a Boarding School that's also Harefield and will return tomorrow evening, I know, I know." North added. "Well, I don't have any spare keys for you, so I have an other suggestion." Elsa raised an eyebrow towards Merida in the corner of her eye, just like Merida did with her.

"I'll just pick a room, you knock, explain situation, and you sleep there tonight for once." North said shrugging.

"Uh how about where to eh sleep? Do we have to sleep on the ground?" Merida asked.

"No, just in one bed, you are thin enough." North said.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

"I feel it... In my belly." North said, before bursting out in laughter. Elsa and Merida cocked their eyebrows at each other. North closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Okay, a number... Eh...115." He said and again opened his eyes.

'Serious? You are not going to mean this! He just picks a random number... Grrr.' A voice in her head said mad.

"Okay, we'll do...eh that." Merida said raising an eyebrow and they both turned around.

"Wait." Elsa demanded, while stopping Merida from walking and she turned around.

"Yes Mrs Arendelle?"

"And the kids outside?" She said, lifting proud her chin.

"Oh, I will take care of that." North said.

"By what?" Merida asked cocking an eyebrow.

"They are on naughty list." North shrugged.

"I bet Jack holds the record." Elsa sighed and without waiting for an answer, she turned around and walked towards room 115.

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER:**

**JACK:**

Jack sat in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, while trying to find out how he could get rid of that damn key. He had company from Hiccup, who was laying in his bed, still ill, but it was going better and better each hour. Kind of...

"I'm so hot, jeez." Hiccup said while laying his hand on his warm forehead. "That's pretty conceit, you know." Jack snickered. "No just kidding, but you have still a fever?" Jack asked. Hiccup wanted to nod, but one second later, he sneezed. "I assume that's a yes." Jack grinned.

"Jack, I swear you are going to get serious problems with this prank." Hiccup said with his soar throat.

"I know 'kay, But, I need to know how do I-" Someone knocked on the door. "Who's that?" Hiccup asked. "How should I know?" Jack shrugged, while raising. He walked towards the front door and opened it. He was dumbfounded. What on earth were Elsa, Merida, Jasmine and Alice doing here? "What?" He shot at them with a cold clare, he wanted to slam the door in their faces, but Elsa quickly put her foot between the door and the door post.

"Wait Frost." She said cold back. Jack rolled with his eyes, opened the door again and leaned against the doorpost. "Listen, Merida lost our dorm key when she went horseback riding, and-" "And now what? Do you expect me to-" "Let me talk!" Elsa demanded dominant. Jack opened his mouth to argue, but Elsa gave him a mortifying glare, so he shut wisely his mouth with a groan and stubborn averted his gaze. Elsa smirked in victory. "So, we went to North, because Melfor is off to America who has the spare key and North has no key so-"

"Get to your damn point Elsa." He said on a warned voice, still leaning against the doorpost. "North said we have to sleep in this room tonight, each girl in one bed next to someone else." Elsa said, disapprovingly. "And you think Melfor will accept that? Very funny Elsie, but I'm too mature for that kind of silly jokes." And he again wanted to slam the door in their faces, but Elsa grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Cat-head." He groaned. Her felt how tightly Elsa grabbed him by his uniform. "Now I'm done with this insulated, Frost. Now you listen to me if you want it or not. This is the solution and accept it." She groaned and jerked him back. 'No. She's not dominant at all.' A sarcastic voice in his head said. Jack sighed, turned around, but didn't close the door. The girls followed him.

Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw who walked into his room. "M-Merida?" He stuttered. "Yes, it's me." She sighed, averting her head. It was clear she still was mad at him. "This night is going to be promising..." Jack groaned.

**ELSA:**

They heard how someone opened the front door and Eugene and Peter walked into the room. They stopped walking when they saw the girls in their room.

"Did Melfor finally accept my new suggestion of having a harem? Cool!" Eugene smirked. Elsa gave him a mortifying glare.

"No _Eugenelina_, the girls are sleeping with us tonight.- unfortunately." Jack groaned, while looking at her with the last word.

"What? Sorry you are kidding right?" Eugene said confused.

Jack told him everything about the situation. In the meantime Elsa walked bored through the room, who was a typical boy room. She sat down at the stool in front of the study desk.

Her eyes widened when she saw it.

Jack was telling the story. "So after that Elsa knocked on the door and-"

"Jack, what is this key doing here?" She groaned, while picking it up from the desk.

She raised in anger.

Jack was dumbfounded, that was clear.

"Eh, you see I-"

"You stole the key?!" Elsa yelled.

"Yes." He said smirking.

"But how is that possible Merida said she had the key and-"

"Merida didn't had the key. Maybe she thought she had the key, but all the time it was laying in your dorm." He said. "So eventually you would sleep with us anyway."

"That's true! I thought I had the key but I didn't knew it for sure!" Merida said.

"How did you manage to break into our room?" Elsa said challenging, opening a new subject to argue.

"Ever heard of the bobby-pin trick?" Jack said challenging, while walked towards her. And he lifted his chin in victory when she didn't answered.

"And now? Each one of us have to sleep in one bed." Jasmine groaned.

"Let's do it like this. Write down all your names, turn them to the back so you can't see the names, throw them on the ground, we boys pick one card and the name on the card is the person they are have to share one bed with." Peter said.

Everybody nodded. Five minutes later everybody was done and it was time to choose.

Eugene began. He grabbed one card from the ground. "Jasmine." He read out loud.

Jasmine nodded quickly and walked towards him.

Now it was Peter's turn. "Merida." He said, while holding the card.

Merida walked towards him. Pff, good that Merida didn't had to sleep next to Hiccup, because she is going to kill him when these two lay in one bed.

"Hiccup I'll pick a card for you." Jack said. "Alice." He said.

Alice nodded quickly.

There was only one card left, and everybody knew what that meant.

She looked with the coldest glare she knew to Jack.

No hair on her head was going to sleep in one bed with _him_, but she had no choice.

She walked with the greatest reluctance she knew towards Jack. He also wasn't happy to share his bed with her.

She looked on the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was already half past nine P.M. and around ten o'clock everybody has to lay in his bed.

"Eh Jack?" She said.

He looked up. "What?"

"I don't have any other clothes than this, so I also have no pajamas." She said.

Jack didn't answered, walked towards his closet, opened the drawer and revealed sweatpants and an oversize hoodie.

"Here." He groaned, while throwing it towards her head. Elsa caught it.

"An other perfect example that I'm too good for this world." He groaned, rolling his eyes while he plopped down at the edge of his bed.

"Yes, too good to throw water in someone's face." She shot at him, she said challenging with sarcasm.

"And you turn around when I change my clothes!" She warned, while laying her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay!" Jack said, while throwing his hands in the air.

Elsa threw her clothes off as fast as she could and changed herself into his sweatpants and oversized hoodie. This were the same sweatpants as he wore always at the Lacrosse trainings. It was from Abercrombie and it was very soft.

"Yes." She groaned, crossing her arms, and averting her gaze.

He turned around and without a warning he threw his shirt off in front of her. Elsa could only stare first when she saw him, but she came back to present and roughly averted her head.

"I don't have the need to see this." She said quickly.

"Don't care, and BTW, _I_ don't mind when you see me like this, that _you_ have to be such a drama queen." He said, now changing from his jeans into sweatpants.

Elsa rolled with her eyes and glided under the covers of his bed.

So to see it wasn't his plan to put on a shirt... Just like he could read her thoughts he said.

"You don't think I'm going to adjust myself to you huh?" He said sarcastically, while he glided under the covers, so he was now laying next to her.

Elsa moved stubborn to the edge of his bed. If she made _one_ wrong movement in her sleep, she lay on the ground.

"I don't bite." He groaned, while adjusting his pillow to a comfortable size to lay on with his head.

"I'd rather sleep on the ground." She said surly.

"Good." He said, and he pushed her, so she fell off the bed, on the ground with a thwack.

"More space for me." He added smiling devious and turned around, with his back towards her.

Elsa groaned but she refused to beg if she could sleep in his bed next to him this night.

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

She was trembling like crazy on the floor from the cold without a blanket. She hugged herself en firmly closed her eyes, hoping this night would end soon.

She had no choice and raised. She hoped she could banish this upcoming situation forever.

"Jack. Jack, wake up if you sleep." She whispered, while pointing in him on his back, with her index finger.

He ignored her.

'Who doesn't want to listen, will feel.' A voice in her head said.

She groaned and now shaking him roughly.

"What now Elsa?" He groaned grumpy, still a bit sleepy.

"I-I'm cold." She said, still hugging herself.

Jack turned himself towards her and looked with a devious sparkle at her. His blue eyes seemed almost to glow in the moonlight. "Congratulations, and what do you want now? A sticker? A hug?" He said while cocking an eyebrow at her.

Elsa rolled with her eyes. "No, I wondered if I still could sleep in your bed tonight..." She immediately regretted what she said, so she tried to add some. "And I'm saying this because I don't want to die from undercooling."

"Jesus, exaggerating is not even the word for it." He groaned and he wanted to turn around, but stopped.

"And BTW, I thought the cold didn't bother you?!" He said challenging while he again turned around towards her.

Elsa sighed, but didn't answered. She opened her mouth to say something, but she held it back.

Jack smirked in victory.

Finally she spoke. "I may still be cold? And the floor is not really comfortable, now come on give me an answer I'm freezing!" She wailed.

Jack sighed. "Okay, come here Princess and the pea." He said smirking.

Elsa glided as fast as she could under the covers. The warmth hugged her, and she didn't thought she would say it, but she loved the warmth for the first time in forever.

Jack turned his back towards her. "Oh and Elsa," He said, slightly turning his head in her direction.

"Yes?" She groaned.

"I knew you would come back." He smirked.


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams

**Hey everybody! Here's a new chapter for you! This is a kind of an important chapter! First of all THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support, reviews favorites and follows, I didn't think I would get over the +60 reviews at chapter 7!**

**I have an announcement, well two actually. I've published a new story; The Vengeance Of Love, in like the secret agent thing. A lot of character development, action, background stories and plot twists are in here!**

**_-you know that place between sleep and awake, the place you can still remember dreaming? That's where I will always love you, that's where I'll be waiting- Peter Pan_**

* * *

**READ PLEASE:**

**{Jack and Elsa are lucid dreamers, a pretty rare thing that means they are, how it's called 'conscious' about what you dream. You can think, and you can determine the situation, and a fun fact: If you are a lucid dreamer and you dream you walk, parts in your brain who manage movements etc. Become more active! But yeah. How do I know this? I am a lucid dreamer haha, and once I wanted to know how I could 'control' myself in my dreams so I searched for it on internet. I also always know exactly what I have dreamed.}**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Dreams:**

**JACK'S DREAM:**

I was at home... In New York, having dinner with my parents. But how was this possible? I'm in England now? I was just eating when my father and mother stopped eating and gave each other a glance. My mum whispered on an ominous something to my dad, almost inaudible.

I looked up, this time not surprised. I knew what was going to happen, I knew everything. This happened when I was 15.

"Jack," my father began, while laying his cutlery on his plate. A serious frown was planted on his face and it didn't look like he was about to tell a funny thing, no his face was filled with grief and matureness. No, not this situation. I wanted to quit this dream, wanted to raise from my chair and walk away, walk away and never come back. I wanted to close my eyes and abandon this memory for ever, but a voice in my head screamed that I had to remain seated and that I had to look straight into the striking sapphire blue eyes of my father. His eyes were the exact same colour as mine,and god I've missed them so much. His eyes have changed. They've changed from caring and devoted to empty and cold.

"Your mum and I were thinking and you know that the well eh, relationship between me and your mother is not at his best the last time and eh..." My father trailed off.

I could choose. I could choose for option _A) React the exact same way as the first time I heard this situation_, what meant interrupting them, yelling, run towards my bedroom and slam the door, or I had option _B) Remain calm and seated and talk to them on a normal tone and handle this like a mature Jack_. This was the moment. What would I choose? I paniced for a second. This was my dream and I could do with it what I want, but on this moment the problem was that I didn't know what to do.

For some reason my eyes filled with tears. I never cried, it was a sign of weakness. It doesn't happen often when someone or a situation can make tears in my eyes, I've built a mental wall around myself, so one sees the real me. I pulled myself together and blinked my tears away.

My mother began, speaking softly. "Jack, mum and dad aren't as happy as a few years ago and,-"

This was the exact moment when I interrupted my parents 2 years ago. The exact same moment when I yelled how they could so this to me, that they didn't even try to help the situation, that they didn't care about me and that they were stupid, horrible and just the worst parents ever.

This wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. This was a part of my past I hated. This situation closed the door with no warning, the door that resembled my happy carefree childhood I've always cherished so much. My childhood was somehow so important for me. I felt anger coming up, and before I knew it I chose option A, the one I actually wanted to avoid.

"You are going to divorce?!" I yelled in outrage and disbelief, now raising. There fell a painful silence, while I could only shot a death glare at them with narrowed eyes, and simultaneously, there was a voice in my head that yelled I wasn't allowed to cry.

My parents looked up. I looked at my dad and on this exact moment I lost my father. My always so strong dad who could fix everything, my strong dad who was my super-dad, who always wore that well-known smirk on his face, my strong dad who was always funny and always played tricks with me, who had answers on everything whatever I asked, who always gave me his horrible advise about girls and how to flirt with them what never worked and where we both laughed about.

My strong dad, who wasn't suddenly not so strong anymore.

My father casted his eyes down and buried his hands in his face, while his shoulders jolted. That wasn't even the worst part. My mother, didn't even do something. She just sat there, emotionless, with a blank expression on her face. It was clear my mother ended this whole marriage. I couldn't see it, the sight of my father crying and my mother, doing like she didn't saw it. I averted my gaze. When was this nightmare going to stop?! When was this torture going stop?

"I can't believe it! You are going to divorce?! Why?! To give your son a good feeling?!" I scoffed, while throwing my hand in the air. I was so angry. Why couldn't I go back in time, to my perfect childhood, with no worries, why do I have to become older? I saw it as punishment.

"Jack, stop it." My mother, Jennifer, said on a warning tone, looking deep into my eyes. I looked at my father, but he didn't look at me. He did nothing.

"No. Fuck off! Fuck off in hell! Both of you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran towards his bedroom. When my hand touched the doorknob of my bedroom, something pulled me back. And before I knew it, all I could see was a black hole. 3 seconds later, I saw light again. I opened his eyes.

I was again at home. It was evening and the moonlight shone through the huge panorama glass wand in the luxurious apartment which gave sight on Central Park. I was again at home. My father was standing in front of me. Before I could think which situation this was, my father yelled.

"Jackson Overland Frost, I am so done with your behaviour! I send you to Boarding School, England!" He threw his hands in the air. This wasn't hard for me to remember; this situation happened 3 months ago... It happened after incident number #100 where I was involved in as a rebellious 17-year-old.

I snorted in scoff. "Oh really? Well, that's easy, just dump your son at the other side of the globe so you don't have to care about your child huh?" I said snarky on a challenging way with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh Jack, that's not the reason." His father defended himself, crossing his arms.

I pointed a finger at him, while I was standing three feet away from him. I walked towards him, angry as hell. "Yes! Yes it is. And you just want a new happy live without your ex-wife, without your son who is her blood and flesh, you just want to get rid of me and mum!" I yelled. I pointed a finger at my father. "If mum was here right now, she wouldn't accept this! She would-"

"Stop it about your mother!" My father yelled, pointing a finger at me.

"I hate you dad! I HATE YOU! And I am not going to Boarding School! Screw England, screw this stupid Boarding School, SCREW YOU! " I yelled towards my father, while throwing my hands in the air.

"Yes you are going to England! It's time you are going to learn how to behave!" My father yelled back.

"You can't make me! I do what I want and you can say what you want, but I won't listen, I will do what _I_ want, I will follow _my rules _and not _yours_!" I yelled stubbornly and willful back.

My father opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't. This was the moment I saw that my father wasn't the young charming man my mother married 20 years ago before they divorced. I could see the wrinkles, the puffiness under his eyes, his messy silver hair, that was the exact same colour as mine, he was tired and felt strengthless because he had a 17 year old rebellious teenage son, named Jackson Overland Frost who doesn't listen to him whatever he says.

If he dares to cry again, I am going to scream. I wanted my strong dad back, who never cried.

My father walked towards the couch and plopped apathetic down, now rubbing his eyes, with the tip of his index finger and thumb. He sighed. I stood there, motionless, waiting until he said something to break this silence. This silence that kept on digging between us like a thousand knives.

"Jack why?" He whispered. I looked up. The pain and grief in the voice of my father hit me.

"Jack, why did you changed so much? You were so kind, devoted, nice, gentle, always happy, carefree, brave and my son. My son where I was so proud of." My father sighed, finally looking at me. Was, that word kept on echoing through my head.

I walked towards my dad and plopped down next to him on the couch. I didn't know what to say. Again silence. Ugh, something I hate so much.

"Jack, you are right. I can't handle you. Look at me, 47 year old, divorced, has a rebellious son who won't listen, and lost a child," Please, don't bring Emma into this. It hurt to much. I thought. "I... I just can't." My father said, sighing. He turned his head to me.

"Jack, why did you have to change? What made you like this?" My father said almost desperate, looking at me from head to toe.

"Like what?" I asked suspicious.

"Cold, making fun of other people, conceited, you never smile anymore, you never laugh anymore, I lost you. After..."

"After what?"

"After the divorce of me and your mum, after the death of Emma. Jack I want you back." My father said, no begged. Dad wanted to take my hand in his, but I pulled back.

"Don't you see? I can't. There has happened to much and you can't change me. Mum can't change me. No one can."

**END DREAM**

* * *

Jack woke up from his nightmare, opened his eyes in shock. He didn't has a nightmare in a long time.

It was still dark outside. He looked at his alarm clock. 6:08 A.M. He lay on his back and wanted to raise, but he felt something laying on his chest.. Looked down and saw platinum blonde hair that shone in the moonlight, coral red lips and rosy cheeks. It was Elsa who was laying with her head on his bare chest... He raised an eyebrow. For gods sake what was she doing here? He thought and thought and finally managed to get the memory back of yesterday.

He slowly, but subtle pushed her head from his chest. She probably had laid in her sleep her head on his chest.

He sighed. He felt the sweat on his forehead. The two dreams he just had made him feel dizzy. He remembered every word that has been said. He turned on his side and he looked at Elsa, who was possible having a funny or good dream, because she smiled softly. There wasn't so much place in his bed, so their faces weren't far away from each other. In fact, his nose almost touched hers. He turned around again, trying to find a way so he could sleep. He closed his eyes, and now desperately hoped not to be faced with his past again.

* * *

**ELSA'S DREAM:**

I walked in a huge flower field that reached till the horizon. The sky was azure blue with a few white little clouds, while the warm and bright sun shone down upon me and I happily inhaled the fresh air. Birds whistled, bees buzzed and a herd of horses, whose coat was as white as freshly fallen snow were grazing in the distance.

I wore a soft ruffled white dress that reached my knees, my long loose platinum blonde hair that curled in the ends and reached my elbows. On top of my head was a garland made of daisies and I was bare foot.

I that let myself fall onto the ground, but it didn't hurt. The ground was soft. I heard a buzz and I saw a bee flying in the field. I smiled brightly in happiness as I closed my eyes, loving this moment of happiness. I haven't felt this feeling in a long time.

"Elsa." A voice whispered next to me in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked where the voice came from. It was Jack, who was suddenly laying next to me. What was he doing in my dream? This had to be a beautiful and good dream. He also wore white clothes. White trousers, white blouse and was also bare foot.

I raised. "W-what are you doing here?" I stammered. "B-but it actually doesn't matter, this is my dream. I can do what I want. And I now want you to go away. When I close my eyes and open them again you are gone." I said determined, but I actually said it so I would believe myself. I firmly closed my eyes and opened my eyes once again, but he was still there, sitting in the grass, with an amused smile.

_You were always smiling._

"Come." He said laughing, and with no warning he took my hand.

We ran through the field, still hand in hand, laughing. Laughing about that we both almost stumbled when we ran through the high 3 feet grass and flowers. laughing because of the butterflies that flew around us, laughing of nothing, I guess. What was wrong with me? I didn't understand, but what I did understand, was that this was an other Jack then I'd known.

_You were kind._

"Jack! What are we going to do?" I yelled laughing, still running. I stumbled a bit running for my life, trying to keep up with him.

"We? We are going to have a little fun." He smirked, before laughing and he again turned his head forwards.

_You always laughed._

My feet hurt from all the running and slowly, my speed reduced. It was like he could read my thoughts, because he stopped running as well, and believe it or not, but he picked me up bridal-style and resumed running through the high grass, with the azure sky above us.

_You were devoted._

"JACK! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, but he could only laugh. His laugh was contagiously and before I knew it, I was laughing and giggling with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, so I wouldn't fall.

We arrived at the herd of horses. They didn't ran away. Jack whistled softly and one began walking towards him. He petted gently the nose of the nose. "Hey my beautiful girl." He said smiling and devoted.

_You were gentle._

He put his hands on the back of the horse, threw his leg over the side of the horses' back and sat down, smirking. He held out his hand. "Do you trust me?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes. His eyes, so beautiful and nice.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked confused.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, snickering.

I was silent, but then laid slowly her hand in his. "Okay, I trust you." I said slowly, never averting my penetrating gaze from him. He helped me, and before I knew it, I sat in front of Jack, on the horse's back. His body pressed against my back. "J-Jack there are no reins and a saddle." I stammered.

"Grab the manes, and I'll hold you, so if we fall, we fall together." He whispered in my ear. I obeyed and Jack urged. The horse began galloping through the field as fast as she could. Jack laughed, just like me, my long hair flowing in the wind, I heard the regular rhythm of the hooves, that thud on the soft ground. I felt how Jack wrapped his arms around my waist, not breaking his promise.

_You were carefree._

The rest herd of horses galloped with us, and before we knew it, we were surrounded by the snow white horses, who followed us. We galloped, and galloped until my back hurt the shock it got when every time the horse landed on the ground with his hooves from the little moment of suspension.

I saw a huge stump, where we galloped towards. I screamed and thought the horse wouldn't go over it, but she jumped over it like it was nothing. I screamed, when I felt how the horse deposited of the soil with his powerful and muscled hind legs. For one moment we flew in the air, as light as a feather. I kept on grabbing the manes, hoping I wouldn't fall off. I hoped we could fly, fly away from everything. Together. The Jack could only laugh. This was a beautiful dream, and actually it was the best I've ever had.

_You were brave._

I felt how unfortunately we hit the ground and how my back protested in pain, begging me to stop.

"Jack! I'm tired!" I cried. "Let her stop please!"

Jack made her go slower by using his voice in a gentle way. The horse was probably also done with galloping, and stopped. With no warning, he threw himself off the back of the horse, taking me with him. We landed laughing in the grass between the thousends of flowers. He lay next to me and took his and in mine. This was such a different Jack then I'd always known. We looked to the blue sky above us.

"That was fun indeed." I sighed, snickering.

Jack smiled. I didn't know why, but I turned my head towards him, bended just like him and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I was actually kissing with Jack! What the- We broke apart. I casted my eyes down. My lips tingled.

"Jelsa?" He wihspered, smiling.

"Jelsa." I said, and laid my head on his chest.

I didn't kiss with Jack the cold conceited jerk I experience everyday, I kissed with a person who was kind, devoted, carefree, gentle, brave, smiled and laughed and a person who loved who he was.

_You were my son, my son where I was so proud of._

* * *

**Jelsa all the way! Haha! I loved writing this chapter, but don't worry more Jelsa will come next chapter and more background story will come. From both sides. Did you saw the references I put in? From Aladdin ('Do you trust me') to his father who described him on the way Elsa experienced him in her dream? What did you think about the Jelsa fluff? Do you understand more of Jack's behaviour now? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 The truth

**CHAPTER 9: The Truth**

**ELSA:**

She frowned. She crawled herself up into a ball, deep under the soft and warm sheets. It sounded weird, but the sheets smelled...different. She knew the smell so well, but also really not... It was Jack... Where was she? She slowly opened her eyes. She saw her room... Huh, no? It was the same room as her, but it way more..._boy like_? What? She raised in stress and incomprehension, before she ran through her hair. Luckily nobody lay next to her, so nothing weird happened, but why was she here?!

She thought and thought, hoping to get some memories back from yesterday... Key... Jack... Dreams... Oh, she knew... She sighed. That Jack was really an ass, after all he did, but she couldn't banish the beautiful dream she got this past night. He looked so... Different for some reason. He was happier and most of all, he was happy with who he was, or was the talking weird shit now?

She looked around and in seconds she found out she was all alone. Where were the boys and most important, where were the girls? Didn't she and all the others have to go to their classes? She walked around the room and she found a little paper on probably Hiccup's bed.

_Hey Els, we (kind of Merida, Alice and me, Jasmine) are horse riding, and the boys are somewhere else, probably playing soccer or something, we don't know where Jack is, but yeah. P.E. Is canceled we heard from Rapunzel yeah! Bye see you laterzz! -The girls._

She walked through the room. It was clear this was a boys room; everywhere were laying clothes on the ground, playstation and DVD player were enabled to the TV, Call Of Duty was thrown across the room, an iPhone was standing in some Beats boxes, beds weren't made, and that well-known and oh so denial Axe deodorant was standing on some dresser. She knew it was Jack's because she always smelled that well-known Axe smell that hung around him, mixed with Bleu de Chanel perfume.

The bastard.

She walked further and saw a photo of... A brightly smiling Jack with a girl who was sitting on his shoulders, laughing? Jack was 14 here probably, his features all baby face, his hair peeking playfully in ever way but the right one and the girl, who couldn't be older than 6, was smiling brightly, her shoulder long brown hair and her bangs as well messy just like Jack while she wrapped her arms around the neck of Jack. She felt her head spinning, she got flashbacks back from the dream she had this past night. The same smile, the same dazzling, beautiful but playful devious sparkle in his eyes, the same carefree attitude. He still had it, but in a more rebel way she didn't like.

Maybe it was better to change herself in her uniform, because in an hour she had to be sitting in her lesson. She looked around the room for her clothes, and so to see, they were hanging on the chair in front of the study desk. She walked towards it and began changing herself. She now saw she wasn't wearing her own clothes but Jack's.

She undressed herself and just when she wanted to put on her bra, the door that leaded to the bathroom opened. She froze when she saw that Jack walked into the room, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. If that towel would fall.._._

_O dear Lord._

Her eyes widened in shock as she yelled. Long and high pitched. For 15 seconds to be exactly. Taking no break to catch a breath. While grabbing the blouse of her uniform to cover herself.

'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?! WAS HE AL THAT TIME TAKING A SHOWER?! WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE SOMETHING?!' A voice in her head screamed. Both froze when they saw each other like this. Jack's eyes widened. Elsa kept on screaming and yelling. She was so ashamed and she felt she furiously blushed. She was so in shock of what she saw and probably what he would see of her.

"Calm down, calm down, Jesus, It's just me!" He insisted groaning, trying to over power her screaming and yelling, while walking towards her. With no warning he placed a hand on her mouth, so she couldn't scream anymore. She felt how his bare shoulder touched her collar bone and it sent shivers down her spine.

She had the idea she was going to hyperventilate, she kept on saying and trying to scream things at him, but you could only hear muffles. He grabbed her tightly by her arm, while still placing a hand on her mouth as he pulled her with him while Elsa tried to still cover herself.

Her chest was going up and down in a fast pace and she was trembling, because she had the idea she didn't get any air.

'Jack Frost, half naked, grabbing me, covering my mouth while I'm also half naked, I don't survive this!' She thought in panic.

"Elsa, you are giving me a hearing problem if you don't shut your damn mouth now." He warned annoyed. She finally managed to calm down and think, and when she did, the only thing she could think of was that she wanted him out of her personal, no _intimate_ space. She sank her teeth in his hand that covered her mouth and bit him. _Hard._

"AUCH! ELSA CATHEAD!" He cursed violent, while immediately pulling his hand back and flipping it up and down with a painful face. He took three steps backwards, so he was safe from her teeth.

"Have you been a Piranha in your previous life? Geez, you are biting my fucking hand off." He cursed sulking, still with a painful face.

"Jack! What are you doing here?! I am standing here. Almost naked. Go AWAY!" She yelled at him in anger. She could conceal herself in the last minute from throwing the Axe deodorant-who was standing behind her- to his face. She clutched her blouse against her chest, being scared to death Jack would see anything.

"I was taking a shower and you don't have to shame yourself, because your posture is amazing." He said wiggling flirty with his eyebrows, while crossing his arms.

Did he try to flirt with her? No way. "Calm down tiger." She almost menaced, while grabbing a brush that was laying behind her on the desk. She held in in front of her with stretched arms, so she had the idea she could defend herself with it. Where she didn't think about, was that the blouse she first clutched against her chest fell down.

She gasped in agony as well outrage, while she followed it falling down to the ground with her eyes. She kept on standing where she was, across Jack, making no move. She was officially half naked. She firmly closed her eyes in embarrassment, hoping this was a nightmare and that when she opened her eyes, she would wake up and find out this was all a dream.

She opened her eyes, but Jack was still standing in front of her, shocked by the sudden-for him- pleasurable sight he got. He was also not making a move, an expression, he just looked at her, from top to bottom. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. She looked intensively at him, hoping he would avert his gaze, but he didn't.

"Dude, where are you staring at?" She defended herself, still not making a move because she was too shocked to do so.

Before Jack could answer, the door opened and Eugene walked in, coming back from playing soccer. "Hey _Jackie_, I was thinking what if we-" Eugene looked up. He was shocked when he saw the scene in front of him. A Jack Frost with only a towel wrapped around his waist and an Elsa half naked. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Uh bad moment I see... I'll come back later when you two are done toying with each other." He said awkward, while pointing to the door.

Elsa felt tears forming in her eyes. This was the most embarrassing moment of her life. She felt so uncomfortable and exposed. A tear ran down her cheek, while Jack showed no emotion, he was as shocked as Elsa but he didn't show it.

How embarrassing was it when your biggest enemy and his best friend see you like this?

"Hey Eugene, what's wrong? Can I come in?" She heard Hiccup asking, who was standing outside.

"No, you can not! AND NOW GO! BOTH OF YOU!" Elsa yelled actually at both of them. Eugene didn't move, he just looked, raising an eyebrow. Pretty awkward when you see your _captain of the lacrosse team and head monitor _like this...

"GO AWAY!" She yelled at them in almost ferociousness. She picked her blouse up from the ground, clutched it against her chest, walked towards Eugene, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him with him to the door, while Eugene was struggling against her.

"Hey missy,-"

"ELSA." She shot at him, still pulling him to the door.

"Uh what you want. _Elsa_, this is my dorm and-"

"And I don't care. Mr Fitzherbert, you are leaving this room right now and-"

"I'm muddy all over, look at me I need to take a shower and-"

"Go take a shower by the girls, run to that Rapunzel of you, go showering together, I don't fucking care what you are doing with her, but you are leaving this room!" She demanded authoritatively, now arriving at the door while still pulling a struggling Eugene with her.

She opened the door and jerked him forward so he almost stumbled and fell on his nose. He did fall on the floor in the corridor on his knees, and crawled immediately backwards, with his back against the wall afraid that maybe she would hit him with a frying pan. "NOW!" She ended yelling. Her yell echoed through the whole corridor, but she didn't care.

"Okay, so I think that's a '_no_' when I ask if I may come in?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow. In answer, she slammed the door as hard as she could right in the boys' faces and turned around, burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders jolted, while letting out a sob. 'Pull yourself together Elsa, don't cry. They are not worth it." A strong voice in her head said, but it meant nothing of what it said, because she knew she would cry anyway.

She walked, still clutching the blouse against her chest, hoping Jack didn't see anything of the scene he just saw in front of him, but she knew it was too late and that he had already seen everything.

She walked to the chair where her clothes lay on, grabbed them and walked to the bathroom to change herself without having a Jack Frost standing in front of you, looking at you like you are an animal in a zoo, they can impudently stare at. She locked the bathroom door, actually determined to never come out of it ever again.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

She couldn't stay here she realized after she changed herself. She opened with trembling hands the bathroom door, with the biggest reluctance she'd known. She didn't want to catch up with Jack again, but she had to pass him if she wanted to walk out of the boys room.

Dressed up, she walked out of the bathroom, lifting arrogantly in her undiminished dignity her chin, while not saying a word to him and walked past Jack, with out giving him even a glance. Jack changed himself into his uniform in the mean time.

She tried to show to him she didn't care about the whole situation, but deep down, she knew it was stupid to think he forgot what he just saw.

She now realized she didn't has the key of her dorm, but Jack did. And she now realized she actually didn't has to sleep this past night with Jack! He had the damn key the whole time. The idea made her even more angrier. She walked back and grabbed the key on the desk.

She didn't want to go to class. Eugene made his own story about this and before she knew it, the whole Boarding School, inclusive Hans would call her a slut. She walked to her room, determined to never come out of it anymore.

**JACK:**

He sighed when she closed the door of the room. What just happened, was the last thing he expected from a 'normal' Tuesday morning. The scene kept on replaying in his head. He couldn't banish it, it was so weird to see her like this. Even when he didn't want to admit it, she was beautiful.

He rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "Jack, concentrate yourself." He whispered to himself.

In half an hour he had his first lesson, but third period. He had French from Gothel, and he didn't know if he didn't like French because of Elsa or her...

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

Jack walked with his friends to the French lesson of Gothel. Since Rapunzel and Eugene were dating, she was walking with him and Eugene too and was always on his side. They walked into the classroom.

Rapunzel was talking enthusiastic about paintings she saw. She was very creative, and he wasn't a fan of art, but he loved it when she talked about it. "Have you ever seen a painting that big?! The painting that's called 'I see the light' with like a Kingdom on it in the night, with a lake around it and a boat with two people and it was like a thousand lanterns were up in the sky and then you had like-"

"Stars, Mrs. Corona. They are stars." Mrs. Gothel corrected Rapunzel, as soon as she was in earshot. She sat down on her teachers chair, while she was varnishing her nails. He rolled aggravated with his eyes.

"Don't pay attention to her, she's a wiseacre." Jack whispered to her, while walking to his table.

"What did you say Mr. Frost?" Gothel said on a warned tone.

"Nothing I said you were the most beautiful woman I've ever...uh seen." He said quickly, hoping she wouldn't pay attention to him and luckily she did.'#gagging' he thought.

Everybody was in the classroom, talking, laughing, having fun. Everyone except for Elsa. Where was she? He looked at Rapunzel, but the chair next to her was empty.

"Okay everyone pay attention to me please, merci. Aujourd'hui, nous allons lire un texte et de traduire, puis nous traitons la grammaire du chapitre 5."He sighed and rested his head on his hand when he heard Gothel's stupid talk. "_Eugenelina_." He wispered through gritted teeth. Eugene looked up when he heard his name.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a pen? I have none." Jack whispered back, almost so softly it was inaudible but lately both best friends were good at lip reading.

"Of course. Catch!" Eugene smiled brightly, while throwing it to the other side of the class room, where Jack sat. Jack caught it with no effort.

"Mr Fitzherbert, I am going to warn you just once and-" Gothel looked up. It was silent in the classroom, and everyone looked also up. "Does someone know where is?"

"No." Everyone answered on the same monotone voice.

Eugene raised and spoke. "Yeah I saw her! I came back from Soccer and she was like half naked with Jack and-"

"EUGENE!" Jack warned him. All his fangirls looked up to him with a mortifying glare. Ugh, he could face palm so hard right now. Why couldn't Eugene shut his mouth for once?! He was such a gossip girl sometimes. Everybody gasped in shock while Gothel raised her eyebrow in her unpleasant amusement.

'There goes your personal Jack Frost fanclub+ harem.' A voice in his head sang.

"What?!" All the girls yelled in disbelieve. Gothel also looked up when she heard what Eugene said.

"Yes and I walked in, saw these two love birds and I was like, nah, I wait until you two are done toying with each other." He said sassily, still raised. The whole classroom bursted out in laughter.

Jack groaned, while giving Eugene a mortifying glare. Oh, he was so dead. Luckily he didn't twist the story, by saying they were making out or something, but it wouldn't take long, until Eugene made his own version of the whole situation.

"You. Me. After this period." Jack whispered warning inaudible to Eugene, while making a 'off-with-your-head' gesture, but Eugene could only smile innocently before all the girls throw paper props to him with the same question: _'Tell us everything, Fitzie! Love, from..' _

* * *

Elsa didn't show up in fourth period, not in fifth, and also not in sixth. It was already half past five and if he had to believe Merida, she also didn't show up on the extra Lacrosse practice and if he had to believe the stories, she was always present on the trainings. She was captain, so without her there was no 'team' to speak about.

He had to admit it, he was worried where she was, even though he hated her, he meant, yes it's horrible when a boy sees you like this when you hate him. If he was a good friend of her, there was no problem, but it wasn't only him, of course Eugene also saw everything and of course _Mr. Gossip-girl_ aka Eugene made his own version of what happened. He hasn't heard the current version, but actually he wasn't eager to hear it, because luckily Melfor hasn't arrived yet, because if she hears of this 'gossip', he's dead.

He walked towards the huge central hall, where the big double staircase was. Rapunzel was talking to Eugene as they were actually more kissing than talking but then he heard it.

"I can't believe it, Elsa would never kiss Jack, she hates him!" Rapunzel said head shaking as she bit her underlip.

"Well _Blondie_, I have it from a loyal sources and it's true." Eugene spoke experienced, while looking at his nails. Huh, your own sources you mean.. Jack thought with a groan.

"Tell me the story once more!" Rapunzel demanded. Jack walked behind a pillar, to hear what Eugene was going to say now.

"Well, I was coming back from Soccer and I have to admit it, we trained good! So, I just walking down the corridor to my room, with my cool walk as always, just walking, when I heard weird noises." Jack rolled with his eyes. "So I came into the room and I found a passionately kissing Elsa with Jack, kind of making out._ Future Mrs. Frost_ became mad because_ I disturbed_ their 'moment' so she threw me out, and they could continue their heated make out sessio-"

Jack couldn't hear more of this. "That's NOT TRUE EUGENE!" Jack yelled in outrage, now appearing from behind the pillar.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow as she turned pale as the Winter weather outside. "Eh, Eugene did you know Jack was here?"

Eugene scratched awkwardly the back of his head. Jack walked furious to Eugene. "You dick-head! You know this isn't the truth! You are just twisting the plot to make some juicy gossip out of this story! How could you Eugene! I expected better from you!" Jack yelled, while pointing to Eugene with his index-finger.

"I-I was just-"

"Rapunzel you want to know the _real_ story?" Jack said, while looking with a mortifying glare to Eugene when he spoke out the word 'real'. Rapunzel nodded softly, a bit shocked by the sudden appearance of him.

"Jack what's wrong with you?" Eugene groaned, cocking an eyebrow upwards.

Jack groaned. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I'll tell you what wrong with me: I took a shower, I thought Mrs. Sleeping Beauty wasn't awake yet, so I just walked in with a towel wrapped around my waist into the room, but I found a changing Elsa who just was going to put on her bra, it was a stupid CO-INCIDENCE, then_ Mr. Gossip-girl _aka your boyfriend came in, made a whole twisted rumour of this and now everyone is freaking out." He rattled and without waiting for an answer, he walked to the stairs and ran to room 326 to see if Elsa was alright and left Rapunzel and Eugene for dumbfounded.

* * *

He stood in front of her dorm door. He raised his hand to knock, but he didn't knock. His hand was still suspended in the air, but made no move. Maybe she wasn't even here... He sighed heavily in despondence. What was he doing? What's wrong with him. Elsa is a cold, soulless cathead...right?

He had to try it and without thinking he knocked.-something he immediately regretted because there was no way back now. No answer, not even a sound. No, nothing. Maybe she was in library... 'Jack you are not going to search all over this damn Boarding School, searching for somebody who doesn't even has the need to see you now! And what could you say? 'Sorry'?! Right, you fucked it up again. Very well done _Jackie_.' A voice in his head scoffed.

But he had to know if she was in her room. He still had the bobby pin in his pocket and forced the keyhole. With a soft screech the door opened. This was the first time he heard something. _A sob?_ He raised curiously an eyebrow and opened the door even further.

There was Elsa, sobbing in the corner of the room. Her legs were pulled up and rested her head on her knees, while she wrapped her arms around her pulled up legs.

"Eh Elsa?" He asked softly and insecure, while knocking on the door again.

She was crying her eyes out, her shoulders jolting as she sobbed. "Go a-away, just le-leave me b-be." She didn't even not even look up. It was clear she was too ashamed to face him after what happened.

Jack stood there, motionless. He didn't know what to do. She was so... Vulnerable. He'd never seen her like this. Always he has hoped for this moment, Elsa, crying her eyes out because of _naughty Jack_, always he had hoped for the moment that she was shattered, for the moment he won, for the moment there was nothing left of her.

Here, there she was in front of him, but he didn't feel anything. He didn't felt happiness, he didn't feel relief, he didn't feel like a victor, no, the only thing he was feeling right now was emptiness and grief.

He finally moved and walked very cautious towards her, still not really knowing what to do.

"What do you want? GO AWAY!" She yelled now. She finally looked up. Her make-up was everywhere, her eyes were blood-shot and she looked so fragile, like she could break instantly.

Jack kept on walking to her, and laid very slowly a hand on her jolting shoulder, while everything in his was screaming. 'FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Jesus, it's only a matter of time, and you can begin a special shelter for borderline Elsa's.' Elsa looked questioning at him, not averting her gaze from him. It was clear she didn't expect this from him.

"H-hey, a-are you...eh alright?" He asked worried. He leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor, so he sat next to her.

**ELSA:**

Why was he suddenly so nice?

"N-not really." She answered, while casting her eyes down. "Of course Eugene twisted the whole story and now everyone calls me a slut, thereby, I miss my family." She sighed sorrowful with a trembled voice, as she moved her sleeve along her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"Listen Elsa, I have to be honest: Yes, Eugene has twisted the story, and I said something about it. To be honest, I'm damn mad at him, but about your family...eh you can see them in the vacation in about two weeks?" He said, while scratching the back of his head.

She sighed irritated. "Don't you see?! My sister is at the other side of the ocean and my parents are dead!" She said raising her voice, as she raised She walked to the most nearby window and stared outside, to look at the falling snow. It was a long time ago she'd spoken about this. Nobody knew this. She didn't talk about it, with nobody, not even with her friends.

**JACK:**

Jack was shocked. He had expected this with everybody, except for Elsa. So he wasn't the only one with a not-so-perfect family... This was the reason she acted so cold, like a bitch, a cat-head and so soulless! She had build a mental wall around her and everybody who came too close, was going to be shut out.

A tear ran down her cheek, while she still looked with a blank expression outside. He saw her face in the reflection of the glass window. He now realized there was no girl no shatter, make vulnerable, to make cry, make insecure she already was all this, but she hid it from everybody.

Why was he so mean? Why was he such a jerk? She was right. He was just a rich conceited jerk who had to knew his place in life.

"Sorry, I... I didn't know that." He apologized, while scratching the back of his head. It that the only thing you can say Frost?! What would she think of this? Idiot, coward, you loser.' A voice in his head yelled at him.

"I was there." She whispered, her face unwritten, her hair falling in front of her face, as she sighed deeply.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I was there when they died. They died in front of my own eyes. On the ship. The cruise ship we were on for three weeks. They died in front of my own damn eyes! The ship was sinking, I tried to grab their hands but it was too late... I saw how they were pulled to the bottom of the ocean. If I'd just grabbed their hands, a second earlier they... They would've... It my fault they died, it's all my fault." She whispered guilty, while the hot tears ran down her cheek. Tear after tear ran down her cheek, while she wasn't even blinking.

Jack didn't move. He was too shocked. He couldn't think about it. The scene he saw in his head was horrifying. Think how you see your parents, dragged down to the bottom of the ocean, and you have to look, you have too see everything.. The idea made him nauseous.

"It's not your fault Elsa." He whispered almost inaudible on an incentivizing tone. Elsa didn't answer. It was like she shut all her hear senses out, like she didn't listen, not even hear him! "Elsa, listen to me it's not your fault!" He said determined, now raising his voice. Elsa still didn't say, or do anything. She was still standing with her back towards him. "Elsa answer me, for Gods sake!" He complained, now raising. He walked towards her, while he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. He laid his hands on her shoulders. What did he had to do _to make her believe_?!

He looked into her blue eyes. They were so different now, totally not the Elsa he'd always known. And he had to be honest, he'd never actually really looked deep into her eyes. Yes, just looking deep, but not deep, to find an other person in it.

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore!" She sighed whispering. "Please don't tell this to anyone! I don't want that they are going to call me 'pathetic' or 'the poor little girl' or that they are going to treat me different." She begged.

"I won't day anything." He said, as he laid a finger on his lips. And he meant it. He had to make this up with her. "Elsa I have to apologize. If I'd known the situation you are in, then I would've never thrown a glass of water in your face, was such a jerk to you and most of all I would've never made that cocky comment about what your mother would think of you-"

Before he knew it, Elsa was crying again. She buried her head in her hands. Her shoulders jolted.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Run to your mommy and cry your eyes out about _naughty Jack,_ Elsa. What would your mother think of a daughter like you? A wiseacre, a bitch, an eavesdropper, cathead and just the coldest person I've known. You know what I think? That you can't even be nice to a person, you shut everybody out who comes into your personal space and don't say I'm wrong because I'm right. Qu'est-ce que votre reponse madame of Arendelle?"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

'You, you, ASSHOLE!' A voice in his head screamed to him.

He immediately felt guilty when he said it. When he said that sentence on the Lacrosse field her expression was so blank and cold, not revealing a blink of the grief she told him here and look at her now, he doesn't even says it again and she cries... He knew people could 'act' in a certain way, but Elsa was the best at hiding her identity.

"I am so sorry please forgive me..." He sighed begging.

"No, I've been a bitch to you without even a reason since the first day we met. I close myself mentally and talk with anyone where how I really feel. And that's why I need to find an exhaust valve and the only thing I could do at that point is ... Being a bitch do against other people. But you know? As soon you show your weakness, everybody will crush you, but that never again." She said bitter, while casting her eyes down.

_Never again_? What has happened to her? Was she..? No that was impossible not Elsa. Elsa is damn hot, smart and most popular girl of Boarding School. "Crushed? You? I think I've missed something." Jack said seriously, while he raised his eyebrows. He slowly lifted gently her chin, so she faced him.

"Why are you so surprised about that?" She asked almost groaning, while cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well because you are..eh." He felt he blushed. "Eeh.." He cleared his throat awkwardly. Come on Frost. "Because you are kind of damn hot and smart and eh.." 'Loser.' A voice in his head choked.

Elsa smiled softly and damn it was genuine! "You think?" She asked with almost a high pitched voice. It was clear she was insecure, a thing he'd never heard from her.

"Yes, I do." He mumbled softly. He didn't dare to look at her now for some reason. "But please, tell me why people eh, bullied you." 'Maybe she doesn't even want to talk about it, you idiot. Yeah, let her remember her past, that helps her feel better.' A voice in his head snapped.

"It was before I came on Boarding School, I was in Norway going to the primary school... They said I was a nerd because I read a lot, stole my books, cut my hair, called me ugly, threw me against walls, one even slapped me." She said softly. He looked up. Where she's already been through... Jesus.

'Call her ugly? Cut her hair? What was wrong with the suckers?!'

"You know what I mean, girl is bullied and you don't want it to happen ever again, so you build a mental wall around yourself and become the asshole, or in my case the bitch." She said bitterly, while looking bitterly at her shoes.

"I see." Jack said with a sigh.

"Sometimes, I'm still very insecure about myself, like when you saw me his morning... I fe;t so insecure... I felt immediately like in my past, but I just don't want people to see it. You don't dare to tell this to anyone, because you are dead, Frost." She said threatening. Her eyes became in one second from 'kind' to 'spitting fire' and he saw immediately the Elsa with the cold glare, the Elsa he despised so much.

"Elsa," Jack began, by crushing over her threatening message, "I think people can only accept you how you really are if you accept yourself." 'It's only a matter of time, and you are going to say sentences like: 'it is health that is real worth and not pieces of gold and silver.' A voice in his head sighed. ''And it's good too hear that I'm not the only one with the perfect family." He sighed wistful, while averting his head.

"What do you mean Jack?" She asked confused, while she moved her head in his direction.

"Did you ever know why I was even sent to this whole place?" He asked groaning as he stared in her eyes, now not scared anymore to do so. Elsa shook her head. "You know, I was kind of a different person than I am now.., at least that's what my father assured. He said I was kind, brave, always laughing,-"

"Always smiling, devoted, gentle, and carefree." She ended whispering, but they said it in unison. They both looked up.

Jack took a step backwards, confused, but shocked. "H-how do you know all..this?" He gasped, while his eyes widened.

"I... I dreamed about you." She whispered confessing, almost in-audible. She casted her eyes down.

"A-about what? D-did you see a situation with me and my parents and-"

"No. I was in a flower field...with you." She ended whispering, while looking at him with the last word. "I saw a different you Jack, it wasn't you! It had to be someone else!" She began.

"No, it was me. I will tell you.. Someday. But explain what happened in that dream.''

"Well, I was in a flower field, I lay down and suddenly, you were laying next to me. You jumped up and told me to run... We ran through the field, both laughing...laughing about nothing, about the fun we had.. I don't know. Then we saw...horses. You mounted one, and you took me with it. We galloped through the field, with the whole herd behind us, we were chasing the wind and touching the sky."

Jack smiled. It sounded like a beautiful dream, that was why she smiled in her sleep. "All the time I heard this voice... It always began with 'you were.' You didn't hear it for some reason. It was a male voice. Anyway, we were galloping and galloping and then we stopped. You threw yourself off the horse, and pulled me with you, so we both fell into the flowers, laughing. You grabbed my hand..."

He raised an eyebrow. "And then we... We uhm.." She averted her gaze and stopped.

"Yes?" He asked gently, while looking attentively at her.

"We kissed." She confessed, casting her eyes down.

Jack was speechless. Kissing with her... After all what he has heard and saw of her these past thirty minutes he was in her room, he didn't mind, but kissing with the cold, mysterious Elsa he despised so much? He smirked, to Elsa's surprise he saw. "And, how was I?" He laughed, while without thinking, taking her hand.

Elsa blushed. "Good. I guess. I've never kissed someone for real." She confessed, now blushing furiously. 'WHAT?! How the fuck is that possible? Okay mind-blown over here.' The voice he called, Jackie yelled in his head.

"What? You've never kissed someone?!''

"Uh no, stupid huh?" She chuckled shy, while scratching the back of her head.

"No. No it's not." He almost whispered, since his voice hit on. It was silent for a moment, while both persons were desperate to find a conversation subject but then Jack spoke. "Why don't we just start over new?"

Elsa smiled back and nodded. This was the first time in forever he saw her smile, and_ dang_, he already loved it when she did. A beautiful sprakle in her eyes appeared and her cheeks became a shade of rouge, dang.

He hugged her tight. He smelled her shampoo, mint and apple, and wow what a good combination! Elsa wrapped her arms around him. She finally accepted him in her personal space, she accepted him!

"Hi, I'm Jack and I like warm hugs." He whispered huskily in her ear with a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

**So, he has finally discovered the truth behind her... BUT THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET! HAHA! WE ARE _FAR_ FROM DONE, NO THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!**

**Did you like the way it turn out that they now _do like_ each other. And people admit it, it's way better to have this kind of a story and not like 'she hates him, but secretly loves him', don't you think? Review! Love you guys! -Gracialoveme**


	10. Chapter 10 Your first kiss

**Hey everybody! Welcome to a new chapter! From here it will be Jelsa! Mention that we aren't even at half of the story I guess. A lot will happen! And I have planned like a two HUGE plot twists for the future of this story and tons of other stuff, with it's consequence and you guys are really going to hate me, or going to yell HELL NO IS THIS THE END?! when you read it, but I swear, it's going to be alright! Don't worry, I promise, I won't mess this story up, but this is all planned for the future haha!**

**It will continue where the previous chapter ended! Sorry for the short chapter, next will be long, where also a lot will be explained to you guys! ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Your first kiss**

**JACK:**

They they still hugged each other. He smelled the scent of her hair. Her soft platinum blonde hair touched his cheek, he felt how she clamped herself at him like he was a life buoy, but he didn't mind. She was safe, in his arms. He had the idea he could drown into them. He got so much admiration for her how she managed to live in this situation. There were no words for this atmosphere. Sad, but also relieved. Relieved that they finally could look each other in the eyes without sharing a glare, or a mortifying look, no they could now look at each other with a smile. A genuine smile.

For some reason he felt tears forming in his eyes and before he knew it, a tear ran down his cheek. He didn't care about what she would think about this, his friends, the whole Boarding School, he was sick of hiding his true self behind a mask and acting '_the cool guy who never cried'._

He wanted to conceal a jolt from his shoulders, but it was useless. He felt that Elsa looked up. "A-are you crying?" She asked softly through her tears. They broke apart. He looked into her watery sapphire blue eyes and he nodded softly while casting his eyes down. "I'm weak I know." He sighed groaning, while casting his eyes down, as he scratched the back of his head.

"What? No Jack! People cry, not because they are weak, but because they are strong enough for too long." She whispered softly and he knew she was nothing more than right. He was silent. It took a few seconds before he realized what she said. He couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Why?" She whispered back, while looking at him with a smile.

He nervously ran through his hair, while staring at the ground. "For not...laughing. I know it's very funny to see Jack crying with his big ego but-"

"Ssh, I would never laugh at you because you are crying. That would he soulless and harsh." She whispered almost caring back. He looked up and again looked into her eyes. "Jack?" She asked.

"Yes?" It was clear she hesitated if she had to ask it. There was a silence, a bit painful. Elsa tried to avoid eye contact, and it was clear she searched for the right words to choose. "Is there a chance your parents will ever get the old Jack back? The one I see now?"

His eyes widened and took a step back. "No. No one can change me, never." He said resolutely. He wasn't sure of what he said, but he was scared. Scared to be weak.

Elsa immediately casted her eyes down and he saw she was startled from his sudden reaction. "I-I'm sorry it was stupid to hope you would say...yes." She whispered, while shaking softly her head. She also took a step back, out of his personal space, but now he also was out of _her_ personal space. This was another way of shutting people out, because he knew that he now didn't has to try to come in again.

He didn't know what to do, neither answer. He could cast his eyes down. Was he saying to himself he didn't want to be changed? Just so one could harm him? Not again like his parents did? This kind of rebel behaviour made him feel like he was safe, no one had to see how he really felt, he was behind his safe mental wall, and he wasn't determined to go outside his comfort zone.

"I... I'm sorry Elsa." He apologized. It was still a bit awkward to talk to her, after all what happened. "I think I'll head back to my eh, room." He mumbled. 'Wow Jack, you should get an award for 'being the best jerk when it comes to shutting people out'' A voice in his head said on a monotone. He turned around and walked out of the room, to his own room.

**ELSA:**

She looked as he left the room. She immediately averted her head at sat down on the edge of her bed. Stupid to think that he would even change. Change for her, for his parents, and weirdest of all: Why did she suddenly care about him? Was it because of that dream, that she knew he could be different?

'Dreams are dreams, Elsa. If he wants to change, he does. Look at him: When he wanted to change to a rebel and he did, it's not his plan to change back into what he was. He is a rebel and he will always be one. He will always try to wear that mental wall who tells him not to change into a 'weak' and sensitive cry baby, accept it.' A voice in her head sighed.

**JACK:**

He walked into his room. Hiccup, Eugene and Peter were sitting in the room, all listening to music on their iPod, which was connected to Eugene's boxes.

"I wonder if Astrid ever looks at me when I don't look." Hiccup sighed, trying to overpower the music.

"Hic, I have to tell you the truth, now you have two girls who can shoot you down like an animal, so nah, I don't think so." Eugene smirked almost cockily, while patting Hiccup on the back. Eugene grabbed a hand full of popcorn from the popcorn bag next to him and stuffed his mouth with it. "Awnd Bhye Thew Way, I thwink-Hey _Jackwie_! Did you fwind wour Ice Qwueen?" Eugene asked, while he spoke and ate at the same time, so the popcorn fell out of his mouth. He looked ridiculous. And with that he meant _ridiculously awesome_. The boys laughed and Eugene wiggled with his eyebrows.

Jack slightly nodded.

Eugene swallowed. "Well it was about time, that took long, I cam't imagine you look for a person who so cold." Eugene laughed, while Hiccup and Peter both nodded with him.

"You really have no idea where she has been through! Stop with making prejudices! You can do that if you truly know where a person had been through!" He groaned, raising his voice in protectiveness. He was still mad at Eugene. What a jerk.

Eugene whistled soft. "Someone in here had a good conversation with her."

"Yes. Yes indeed, and if you know her real story you will have damn respect for her!" Jack defended Elsa. He walked to the Beats boxes and unplugged Eugene's telephone, so the music stopped.

"I doubt it with what she has 'been through'." Eugene shrugged.

"You want to know her real story? I don't even care if you want to hear it, and I actually promised I would keep it a secret, but on this point I don't fucking care. I shall tell you her real story. I'll tell you the truth, the truth about Elsa."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**ELSA:**

She walked to her classroom to have Biology. Merida, Jasmine and Alice were on her side. For some reason it was silent, but Elsa just wanted to have silence, to have a moment for herself. It was mentally almost unbearable, after all what happened yesterday.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She immediately turned around. It was the gang of Eugene, Hiccup, Peter and Jack, but Jack was no where to be seen?

"Yes?" She kind of shot at them.

Eugene opened his mouth to speak. "I, eh we uhm, wanted to say eh...sorry." He said softly. She saw he actually wanted to cast his eyes down, but he looked deep into her eyes. This was genuine and not a stupid joke, but her question was, why and for what?

She saw Merida. Jasmine and Alice all raised an eyebrow. "Girls, walk further without me, I'll come later." She demanded businesslike. Merida wanted to open her mouth, but Elsa cut her off. "It's alright." The girls walked away, and now it was only Elsa with a whole gang of boys standing across her who she didn't like. "Fitzherbert what do you mean?" She asked matter-of-factly, while rolling her eyes. Could boys be clear for once?

"I uh we heard it." Hiccup spoke, while making a pointing to the gang by the word 'we'

"It? What? Be clear." Elsa said irritated. She wanted to turn around and walk further to her classroom, but Hiccup stopped her.

"Elsa we know it, you past. We know everything."

* * *

**JACK:**

He almost ran down the corridor. He was late for his class, and Aster wasn't happy if he came late. 'Run you idiot, run!' A voice in his head yelled at him. His legs were begging him to stop, but he kept on running. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and roughly pinned him against the wall. It was Elsa.

"Hey Elsa! I-"

"You jerk!" She shot at him with fire in her eyes. O god, there it comes.

"Elsa, we are not getting into a quarrel again, okay? Sorry that I told them, but they had to know it, it's for the best. Eugene has so much respect for you he'll never act cold to you anymore, and-"

"Don't you see? This was the exact thing I didn't want! People who are treating me different because I have been through so much! Thank you Jack for ruining my life again!" She said, before giving him a bitch clap. He felt how she hit him hard. His cheek burned and it became red. He immediately held his hand on it and groaned in pain.

Elsa wanted to walk away, but he was done with this behaviour of her. He grabbed her from behind, just like she grabbed him and pinned her against the wall. Elsa struggled against him, but he was stronger.

"Listen _cathead_, I am sick of this behaviour! Walk away for your fears and everything! Yeah, just give Jack a bitch clap and then walk away will solve everything!" He yelled sarcastically at her. "You are a breakaway and not a fighter, and it is about damn time you become a fighter, Elsa. The only thing I wanted was to help you, I want the best for you-"

"Since when do you want the best for me?-"

"Okay new rule: When _Jackie_ is talking, _Elsie_ is silent. Thank you. After I'm done with talking, you can bitch clap, crotch, slap me to your heart's content, but now let me talk. Okay, so I don't care what you think of this, of me, that I broke a promise, what I usually never do, but the boys had to know the truth. The truth about the real Elsa, the person I admire so much now, even I know the side of her just for a day, but they had to know the truth. The thruth about a person who is the strongest woman I've ever known." He said, still pinning her against the wall.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at him with the word 'woman', but he didn't care. She first gave him a dead glare and suspended her hand to give him a bitch clap again, but her hand kept on suspended in the air.

He flinched when she raised her hand, but when he felt no hit, he opened his eyes. He was wrong about that maybe she wouldn't slap him, because in seconds he felt she slapped him again. What was it with her?! That girl has got some balls.

"That was for not keeping your promise." She warned him through gritted teeth.

He again rubbed his cheek with a smoulder face. "I felt that, thank you, I'll never break my promise again 'kay?" He groaned.

Elsa laid her finger on his lips. A shiver ran down his spine by her touch. "And this was for being so willful yet so special, but most of all, being nice to me just on the moment when I needed it most." She whispered and gave on the same cheek she just slapped him,_ a kiss_.

He blushed a bit, but he decided this was the moment. Right now. He laid his hand on her cheek, and slowly bended. He felt Elsa was trembling, and her eyes widened. "J-Jack I don't know how to-" but then his lips gently touched hers. This was the moment, Elsa was getting her first kiss from him. He had to do it, before someone else did it.

His lips gently grazed over hers, until he pressed his lips upon hers but he moved his head a bit forward, so Elsa's head was pulled back a bit. He cupped the back of her head with his hand, and for some reason he felt a burning sensation in his stomach, something he couldn't describe. He made the pressure more insistent and the kisses faster.

Elsa now kind of accepted him, and she ran with her hands through his hair. He opened his mouth and Elsa did too.

A voice in his head spoke. 'What 'she doesn't know how to kiss?' This girl does know it for fucks sake! And I-'

His thoughts were interrupted, because he felt how Elsa's tongue touched his lip. She wants a full kiss? Whoa, then she can get it. He made the kiss more passionate, more special and for one moment he felt how they became one. He opened his mouth and his tongue touched hers, glided over hers, she ran through his hair, their lips moved in sync. Then her hand trailed down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wanted to stay like this for ever. Weird, kissing somone you hated yesterday, but for some reason it also gave him that feeling. That feeling that you have the idea something burns inside you, and you wish that it never fades.

**ELSA:**

She was for her feeling again in her dream, in the flower field, but there was one difference: This was real, and it was perfect. She felt light like a feather, like she could fly away for an instant second, taking Jack with her. Taking him where? She didn't know. Back to the flower field? Taking him to a castle on a cloud? Taking him to heaven? Or maybe taking him somewhere only they know.

Someone cleared her throat. They suddenly broke apart. Melfor was standing in the corridor, only a few feet away. Elsa's eyes widened, just like Jack's.

"Mrs Melfor,-" Elsa began, but Melfor cut her off.

"And what does this has to mean? I think Mr. Frost and Mrs. Arendelle should be sitting in a lesson? Perhaps the lesson of Mr. Aster, because he was looking for you two, and what do I find? Two lovebirds who are passionately kissing in the corridor." Melfor said disapproval, but she saw a playful sparkle in Melfor's eyes.

"W-we are not a couple." Elsa defended herself while stammering, but she felt she furiously blushed. 'You liar...' A voice in her head groaned.

Mrs. Melfor raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She said amused with a devious, yet playful sparkle in her eyes.

"U-uhm, we uhm, let's go Elsa." Jack stammered, took her by her wrist, and pulled her with him to the classroom of Mr Aster.

* * *

**Tadaaa chapter 10 is done! I hope you guys liked it, tell me did I described their kiss well or terrible? Should it had been longer, more emotions, or was it perfect? Again thank you so much for your support!.**


	11. Chapter 11 Change?

**Hey everybody! Here's a new chapter, I just want to say that the upcoming time (like a month) is going to be very busy for me, so I don't know if I can catch up with you guys in the way of updating every week! This also has affect on TVOL (The Vengeance Of Love) I am currently writing besides this story, BUT! Maybe I can find some time for you guys and I really hope so, because I love to write stories! Anyway, see you soon and ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Change?**

**ELSA:**

Elsa sat the next day in her classroom. They were having History from Mr. Felton, an almost retired teacher with white hair because he was so old, slender posture, and glasses, while he always wore a checkered sweater, with under it a tie and a blouse. The scent of a black board always hugged him, but she didn't care, he was a good teacher. He always told them a story with a drawing on the blackboard of it after he told them something about the kind of subject they always had. Like, he was just finishing the curriculum of the Crusades, with the Islam and the Catholics. She could listen to this man for hours and hours and never get bored.

You were allowed to sit everywhere in the classroom, on your chair, the boys, like Jack, Eugene and Hiccup preferred the table, but they were in the back of the classroom, and you could sit in his teachers chair and that was her place always when he told stories.

"So eventually, the Catholics came back to Europe, they lost the Crusades." Mr Felton ended, while he finished his drawing on the blackboard. Everybody sighed in content, while they dreamed away when they saw the drawing, all having a different fantasy in their heads, one even more heroic than the other.

Elsa saw Jack raised his hand. Mr Felton looked up, and narrowed his eyes to see who raised his hand. Although he wore glasses, his sight wasn't the best. "Uh, yes Mr..."

"Frost, Mr. Frost, Mr Felton." Jack smiled. Elsa saw for some reason Jack's behaviour changed as longer as he was here. It looked like he accepted it that he was here in England, also he behaved different-in a good way- after he and Elsa talked.

"Oh of course, I eh forgot that, well Mr Frost that's what you get when you are an old man of 64 with white hair." He smiled as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, while laughing. Everybody laughed with him.

"Sorry Mr. Frost, I forgot you also have white hair, no offense." Mr Felton laughed acid, while he sat down in his teachers chair, and folded his hands.

"Well, I have a question; could you tell us some of your stories?" Jack asked with a smile from ear to ear.

"Yes? Please Mr, Felton, please?" Eugene begged, with a smoulder. That was the beautiful thing about Felton, he didn't force respect, you just give it to him, even the biggest bullies and bad boys like Eugene and Jack gave it, because he was so wise, always calm and so friendly. "Yes?" The whole class sighed and begged. Without arrangement, everybody folded their hands, held them in front of them with a smoulder. Everybody laughed, even Felton.

"Okay, I have a story left for you all." Mr. Felton smiled. Everybody smiled and cheered. "Okay, so do you know how the story or the myth, of how Arabian Nights has been wrote down?"

Everybody shook their head, but Jasmine and Aladdin didn't. Jasmine raised her hand, and Mr. Felton nodded. "I know it!" Jasmine smiled.

"But that's not strange because you are from Dubai, The Middle East." Jack sighed, while he turned himself to Jasmine.

"Well Jasmine, come here in front of the classroom and make your co-students wiser with this beautiful story." Mr. Felton smiled. Jasmine nodded and walked to the front of the classroom. She cleared her throat and everybody soaked down in their chair, to hear the story in comfort. Mr. Felton sat down next to Elsa, folded his hands and also watched his student carefully.

"Well ehm, okay so the story begins with a caliph, he lost his wife after an un-explained thing and well, he had a harem,"

"Sounds good." Eugene commented, so everybody laughed. Jack gave him a high-five. Jasmine again cleared strict her throat and the boys were immediately silent again if that was possible for them. "Anyways, he had a harem, and every night he married an other girl, and then, after the wedding, you of course had your wedding night."

"This story is getting better and better with the second." Eugene again commented.

"Eugene.." Rapunzel sighed playful. Eugene gave her a wink.

"And after each wedding night he had with an other girl, he be-headed them by sunrise."

"_Auch_." Jack and Eugene said in unison on a mono-tone while they both laid their hands on their hearts.

Jasmine groaned. "If I'm getting comments every time I finish a line, then you can tell the story by your self in front of the classroom, Jack and Eugene." She warned irritated.

"No, eh,.. Resume your eh... interesting story.. Please." Eugene said quickly, while he scratched the back of his head.

"But then you had a girl named Sheherazade and she was part of the harem. She saw how every girl walked into the bedroom of the caliph and the next morning they were be-headed. She wanted it to stop and she knew it didn't took long until she was going to be be-headed. And indeed, three weeks later, the caliph wanted her. She was being dressed up beautiful with a red satin veil, red clothes, beautiful make up, ear rings, etc. so she was at her best with the caliph."

Everybody was silent now and listened carefully to Jasmine, especially the boys, who already agreed that this was a good story. You had to see Jack's and Eugene's faces, full with wonder and they already had the most wildest fantasies in their head. Elsa snickered. "But she was smart, and when she arrived in his bedroom, and sat down at his bed," The boys' eyes were almost popping out of their heads, so attentively were they listening to the story. Jack and Eugene both snickered, and were laughing and giggling like school-girls. "She asked him one question;" Jasmine had all the attention from the boys, who expected something spectacular.

"Could I tell you one story before we do anything?"

The boys groaned and sighed, and in one second their attention went from 100% to 0,0.

"Oh come on! Why don't she just hooks up with him?!" Eugene yelled annoyed, while he threw his hands in the air. Everybody laughed, and Mr Felton also laughed.

Jasmine gave the boys a mortifying glare. "Women are more than toys you can use to full-fill your sexual needs, Eugene." She said dis-approval, while lifting her chin in dignity. All the girls nodded, while Eugene and Jack yawned and mumbled something that looked like 'boring'.

"The caliph said 'yes' and Sheherazade began to tell the story about the genie in the bottle, about a boy who had no home, about that he found a magic lamp who would change his life for ever, and about an Arabian princess. When she was done with telling her story, the caliph was crying, because it was so beautiful and Sheherazade could tell stories so good. 'Do you know an other story as well?' He asked. Sheherazade nodded and now she began with telling the second story: 'Ali Baba, or how we all know the phrase: 'you open sesame.' And when the sun rose, she wasn't done yet, and the caliph wanted to know the end, and he didn't wanted to be-head her, so he said that the upcoming night she again had to come to him. Her plan worked and again she told him three stories, and when the sun rose, she again wasn't done."

"What kind of more boring Etrogen sad things have you prepared for us?" Eugene sighed, not so interested in the story anymore.

"Listen:" Jasmine demanded. "So, after 1001 Arabian Nights of telling stories to the Caliph he asked her to if she became his wife, and now for real. The harem was removed, all the stories Sheherazade told him, were wrote down and they lived Happily Ever After." Jasmine ended. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Why do they have to remove the harem? I mean, if I had one I knew what I would do with it." Eugene smiled while wiggleing his eyebrows at Rapunzel, who was giggleing by her direct boyfriend.

"Very well told Jasmine! Well who knows an other story?"

"I sir!" Merida said while raising her hand.

"Well Merida, tell us the story."

Merida walked to the front of the classroom and began talking.

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it...,"

* * *

After Mr. Felton's lesson, they walked all together to the canteen to have a lunch break. "Wow Mer, that story was so cool! So different than all the other stories!" Elsa said enthusiastic, while she laid her hand on Merida's shoulder.

Merida blushed. "Thank you, I thought maybe I could tell a story that my moth-" Elsa saw Jack, Eugene, Hiccup, Peter and other boys who were talking to Hans and his friends, and it didn't look like they had the most friendly conversation with each other. "I'm sorry Merida, I have to take care of something." Elsa interrupted Merida carefully. "Eh okay?" Merida said confused, while she stopped walking. Elsa walked on a fast pace to the two groups of boys.

"You jerk! You can't just claim the Lacrosse indoor hall! We have to train for the competition against St. Georges this Saturday!" Jack groaned ferocious towards Hans while he pointed a finger at him. Behind Jack were his friends standing and Rapunzel all arms crossed and with an angry expression. Across them was Hans standing, with his pathetic friends next to him, also arms crossed. The atmosphere was very tensed.

She walked faster and approached the boys.

"Yes, yes I can and we are also having a competition against St Georges' basketball team." Hans smirked, while cocking an eyebrow.

She was standing behind Hans and she first doubted if she should approach him. She was still a bit scared if he would do something to her again, but she then remembered he probably wouldn't do anything to her, because they weren't alone. "Mr. Westerguard." She said with high a disapproved tone in her voice while she tapped him on the shoulder.

Hans turned around. His eyes widened when he saw her, but then he deviously smirked. "Well, well, there we have Mrs. Arendelle, hey Sweetheart." He flirted fake as he stroked her cheek.

She felt how a wave of agony attacked her. Flashbacks of her and Hans came flowing in her thoughts. She remembered how his lips were on hers, she remembered how tight he grabbed her. She petrified and felt how the tears formed in her eyes. Normally she would slam his hand away, she would shot a glare at him, but she was too scared.** (A/N) I know she was kissed by Hans, but she didn't really 'kissed' you know when she said to Jack she never kissed someone.**

"Hey! How many times do I have to say you have to stay out of her way and leave her alone!" Jack warned Hans, while he took a challenging step forward. She felt how Jack laid his hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her to him, safe in his arms, but Hans didn't let her go.

Hans grabbed her more tightly and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She felt how her back pressed against him. She was scared to death. He glared down upon her, and then to Jack. She tried to escape him, but he had no effort in helding her in place. She kicked whatever she could and tried to pull his hand away, but Hans could only smirk by the sight of her fighting and achieving nothing. "Let me go you-"

"Sssh." Hans demanded while he laid his finger on her lips. "Jack." She wailed, while a tear ran down her cheek.

Hiccup took a step forward. "Hans now let her go, or Jack and I are going to show you how it is to have a broken nose."

Hans snickered. "A broken nose huh? There we have our Prince Charming. And where is your Astrid? Merida? Oh no, they all disgust you, they_ hate_ you Hiccup."

Jack groaned out loud, took an other step forward and pointed his finger to Hans. "You don't dare to talk like that to my-"

"Oh and there we have Jack," Hans interrupted him harsly, still holding her thightly. "How was it, kissing Mrs. Arendelle? I see you have courtship now, how cute." Hans smirked deviously.

Jack clenched his fists. "How do you-"

"Let me ask the questions here, Frost." Hans groaned heartedly. Elsa still tried to escape him, by kicking, but she was getting tired of all the effort and not having any success with it.

Eugene now also took a step forwards. "Hans I swear-"

"Watch this Frost, watch and learn." Hans smirked. Everybody gasped when Hans smashed with no warning his lips upon hers. She tightly closed her eyes, hoping this was a nightmare. Her lips tingled by the sudden pressure that pressed on it. She tried everything to escape him with her last strength. Hans' lips were actually quite soft and he knew definitely how to kiss but just how he forced it made it hell.

She heard Jack groaning, and together with Eugene she felt how they grabbed her by her arm and shoulders and released her from Hans. She opened her eyes and saw everybody's shocked faces by the sudden actions of Hans. Eugene gently grabbed her shoulder and leaded her safe in the middle of the group of Jack.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel exclaimed while hugging tightly. Elsa sobbed. She immediately looked up when she heard a _slam_. Jack officially bitch clapped Hans. She couldn't conceal a snicker with Rapunzel. Hans groaned in pain and held his hand upon his cheek. "You keep your bloody hands off Elsa! I won't let you hurt her!" Jack groaned, while he turned his head to her when he said Elsa. That was so sweet of him. She smiled softly. He quickly winked back, before turning his head back to Hans. His messy hair moved with him, fabulous as always.

Eugene walked forward and stood next to Jack. "Okay, so now... Shut the fuck up or you have problems with _Eugenelina_ and _Jackie_." Eugene smirked, while giving Jack a high-five. "Yeah! Kick them some ass!" Peter smirked to the group of Jack and Eugene. Hans groaned in dismay, but then turned around and left them alone.

Rapunzel still hugged Elsa. Elsa stood with her face to Jack and Eugene. Jack and Eugene walked towards her and Rapunzel, and hugged them. Rapunzel hugged Eugene and kissed him. She fangirled. "Eugene you were so good!" She kissed him. "That's my boyfriend!" And she kissed him again. "I'm so proud of you!" And again. Eugene smiled and kissed her back. "I love you Punz." "Too." She smiled.

Everybody fangirled and smiled, even the boys. Jack walked towards Elsa and made a gesture of 'hug?' Elsa smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much." She whispered in her gratitude in his ear, while an other tear ran down her cheek. She clamped heself upon him, and let out an other sob in his chest.

"Ssh it's alright Princess, I'm here." He whispered back. "I'm here." They broke apart. Jack took his hands in hers. She casted het eyes down. He lifted her chin. She looked in his blue eyes. They had a devious sparkle in it. He now cupped her cheek. He bended, but she averted her head. Not in public. Not yet. She didn't feel more for him than just eh... Friendship. No, not yet. and she wasn't in love with him. Not yet?

He looked up. "What's wrong?" He whispered. Everybody was so busy with each other, hugging, kissing- especially Rapunzel and Eugene- that they didn't notice the two.

"I.. I...we...this... Is not... A ehm, _thing_." She said with pain in her heart and casted her eyes down.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" He said it on an almost dominant tone with a warn in it. It was clear he didn't expect this reaction from her.

"Well, I thought you wanted to kiss me again, but I only want to kiss someone I eh love."

He raised an eyebrow and his eyes immediately shot scoff. "Huh!" He scoffed. "And what was the kiss yesterday than? So if I have to believe you that you don't love me, than you wouldn't accepted that I kissed you, isn't it Mrs. Arendelle?!" He groaned. "You would've just slapped me like you always do." He shot cold at her.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Jack I didn't.." She sighed and looked in his eyes, who were just as cold as ice. She startled from the sudden change in his behaviour. "I just want to make sure we aren't in a relationship. You are so easy with this whole 'relationship' thing, but I just don't want to be disappointed again with empty promises like always." She whispered while she averted her gaze from him.

"How dare you say 'empty promises?' You know you can trust me! I-"

"No! No I can't! You just do what you want Jack!" Everybody looked up by the two arguing people. "I told you actually not to tell it to Eugene and Hiccup and-"

"Oh come on Elsa, are we going to up old grudges? You got to be kidding me. Listen, I have no time for this kind of fluffy shit. I have a competition to think about." He shot at her and turned around. He wanted to walk away, but she stopped him.

"Jack!" He stopped walking. "Look at me." She demanded. Jack slowly turned around and looked at her. Again with that devious and competitive sparkle in his eyes that conceited jerk always had. "This is the exact behaviour I hate so much! This is the behaviour I want you to stop! This is the exact behaviour your parents want you to stop! Turn back to the old Jack!" She begged.

"Which Jack?" He shot at her, narrowing his eyes. He again turned around and resumed walking away.

"The happy, care free, brave,-"

"I have no time for this shit Elsa. Try to change me, beg, scream, try everything, but I won't change. Never. For no one." He shot back over his shoulder.

"Good! Behave again like that stupid cocky, conceited jerk I know you don't want to be! I know you are better than all 'this'" She said while pointing at his whole being. "I don't even care anymore! Run away Jack! Run away from the actuality, run away from your past, run away from your fears and run away from me! Run away and loose everything you love!" She yelled after him.

Jack stopped walking. He didn't turn around, he didn't say anything, he just stared forward. A tensed atmosphere arose between the two. "I-I... Jack don't keep on saying that no one can change you I-"

"I thought you just said you didn't care about me anymore huh?! Well I'll tell you something Elsa, I do what I want and no one can stop me, no one is telling me what to do and don't do." He shot back over his shoulder.

She sighed. This wasn't how she wanted it, she didn't want a quarrel. "Jack wait! Stop really I mean it!" She exclaimed while running to him. She laid her hand on his shoulders and turned him roughly around. He was surprised by her sudden action.

"Listen I..." She sighed. "I just wanted to say that when you tried to kiss me you know like 10 minutes ago... Do you mean something with it or are you just showing off how fast you can get a girlfriend? Listen, I know you are not in love and I'm not too, so I don't want to kiss you again, because that feels wrong. That first kiss was perfect actually, even when actually I can't say if the kiss was good or bad because that was the first time you kissed me," She mumbled quickly.

"Anyway, I just want to say that, I wanted to make sure this is not becoming a thing, we won't become a thing, never. We're just good friends I guess. I really like the idea of being best friends with you, and I really like it that I can tell things to you I could never tell anyone, but I am not going to kiss you anymore. I feel honoured I got my first kiss from you, but we are not going to be 'friends with benefits' but then in a kissing way." She said on a serious tone.

Jack was silent. He probably expected her to yell at him, telling him off, maybe again slap him, but to his-and her surprise, she stood very calm and assertive. She lifted proudly her chin, and crossed her arms.

"Okay if that's what you want, but I don't want any shit with friend zone in the future okay?" He said on a serious tone.

She could only laugh scoffing before letting out a chuckle. "Jack I swear, there has to happen a lot that I will ever fall in love with you." She said almost cold. She wanted to walk hip swinging past him, but she stopped and whispered in his ear. "Oh, and I see you and your team in an hour on the Lacrosse field outside for training, we have a competition to win."

* * *

**And here's** **chapter 11! A bit short, but the next one is about Jack's past and it's pretty long etc. Thereby I made this chapter also that I don't want any clichés in this story. Also I got a review from a guest who was very disappointed because maybe I gave you guys the wrong hint that they are in a relationship now. When I posted the previous chapter and read it again I saw I maybe put you guys on the wrong track.**

**Listen, if you hate a person very much for like a long time, but then after a emotional 'intervention' you get to know a different side of him, etc. But when he kisses you, of course it feels bad and wrong but good but my point is: I know this is Jelsa Fandom etc and you guys want fluff immediately. But in reality if you hated someone three days ago, you can't just fall in love with that person in one second after he gave you your first kiss! I hate these cliché stories where they immediately fall in love after they aren't enemies anymore! But... Elsa fluff of course it will come! Next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 Change

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 12! And here we have Jack's background story with all the details! Not only Jack's but also Eugene has something to share with the group.. This chapter will be continuing where the last one ended! **

**Soo... ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Change.**

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

**ELSA:**

She was waiting on the Lacrosse field with her crosse in her hands, dressed in her sweatpants and sport shirt. She sat down in the grass, while restlessly jerking the green grass out of the muddy ground. The dark rain clouds blocked the sun and it was probably going to rain. She looked on her watch. The boys were too late, as always. She felt still a bit weird from Jack's reaction this afternoon. Why was he sudden again so cold and... Detached? She heard voices on the background and she looked up. Little figures walked onto the Lacrosse field. Yes, there were the boys. She raised and whistled to guide them to her.

"We're coming!" Eugene yelled, as his voice echoed over the field. The boys ran towards her and in seconds they were standing in front of her. She looked satisfied around, proud on her team.

"Good, I check if everybody is here. Peter."

"Present."

"Eugene."

"Present, my Snow Queen."

She shot a quickly playful death glare at him.

"Hiccup."

"Present."

"Eric."

"Present."

"Aladdin."

"Present."

"Jack."

It remained silent. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Does somebody knows where Jack is?" She asked businesslike, lifting her chin nonchalantly.

"I'm here." A voice whispered behind her in her ear. She almost jumped up and let out a scream and turned around. Jack was standing behind her with a devious smirk. That devious smile, the rebellion in his eyes, his eyes that began to sparkle, this was the Jack she'd missed so much this afternoon. She could only laugh.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you are late, don't make it happen again." She warned strictly, now concealing her laugh, lifting her chin magisterial and looked dominant down upon him, like a true captain of a Lacrosse team would do.

"And if it does happens again?" He asked smiling, while wiggling with his eyebrows. He was just challenging her!

"Believe me, you regret the day you know me," The boys whistled and laughed. Elsa cleared her throat and the boys were silent immediately. "Attention boys, we need to win a Lacrosse competition this weekend! So, let's start with the warming-up." She announced, but immediately got protesting sighs from the boys. Elsa ignored them.

Eugene opened his mouth to protest. "But Elsa we don't need a warming up, we are _muscled_, ready to go and-"

"And I think you should shut your mouth Mr. Fitzherbert, 'cause if you don't I will report you by Melfor that you sneaked out of the boy rooms yesterday night to go to the girls rooms, and we all know that you were heading to your _Blondie._" Elsa said mischievous while lifting her chin. Eugene blushed furiously. 1-0 for her. She gave him a quick wink.

Jack whistled. "Busted." He sang whispering as he laughed. The boys giggled like school girls.

"Okay, as warming-up, you are going to run in circles, with like a diameter of like 8 meter. When I say 'yes', you touch the ground and then run further, understood?" She spoke sober.

The boys sighed begrudgingly, but then nodded. They began running circles, half jogging. "Yes." She said, and just like she said the boy touched the ground and then ran further. Three minutes later she let them stop. They were already panting and gasping for air. "Already tired?" She asked princess-like with a sad face.

"Yes." They panted in unison while they laid their hands on their knees and breathing heavily. Eugene fell on the ground. His chest was going up and down like crazy.

"I don't survive this, is there a doctor here?" Eugene said Drama Queen like, while laying his hand on his head.

"Eugene, work on your endurance." She sighed aggravated.

"How?" He shot at her, while turning his head to her.

"Go and play with your_ Blondie_, they say that you can also work on your endurance when you're having s-" Jack whispered mischievous with a devious wink.

"Jackson, pay attention, or you can run six laps around this field." She interrupted him strict, while snapping with her fingers. Jack was immediately silent.

"Yes your _Bossy-Highness_." Jack groaned heartedly through gritted teeth, while crossing his arms. The boys giggled again as they all saw the chemistry between them.

"Okay next, when I say 'go', you turn around an run in the opposite direction circles." The boys nodded and again they were running in circles. Elsa crossed her arms and looked satisfied to her team.

"Elsa!" Eugene wailed with a puppy face. "I'm tired." He wailed with a smoulder as he ran lifeless with drooping shoulders.

"Ahw... Are you tired _Eugenelina_?" She said princess-like with a sweet smile. Eugene nodded with a smoulder. "Ahw.. Poor _Eugenelina_, you know what I always say to _cuties_ like you who are tired?" She said still with a princess- and beautiful smile. Eugene shook his head. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE. _RUN_." She yelled at him.

"And...go!" She spoke. The boys weren't prepared for this, so one turned around, while the one behind them was still running forwards, so the whole team collapsed into each other. Eric and Peter collapsed into each other, just like Hiccup and Aladdin and so on.

Eugene and Jack collapsed hard into each other and fell on the ground. Elsa rolled with her eyes when Eugene was crying and yelling in pain like a baby.

"AUCH! My head! I think it's broken! It has to be amputated, MY HEAD HAD TO BE AMPUTATED! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! Take me to the hospital, I'm bleeding! I'm FUCKING BLEEDING!" He cried like a cry-baby. "I'M GOING TO DIE!" Eugene yelled Drama Queening.

Elsa walked to him and bended to see the damage. There was a bruise above his eyebrow, but this guy was seriously exaggerating. "Oh I swear Eugene, as long as you haven't been on your period, you don't know what bleeding is." She said devious, while lifting his chin and looked in his smoulder eyes. She looked up and now saw that Jack was silently laying on the ground, crawled up into a ball, softly groaning in pain, while burying his face and head in his hands. Because Eugene was asking, no _yelling_ for attention, she didn't notice Jack first. She walked towards him and plopped down in the grass next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked worried, while laying a hand on his shoulder.

Jack looked up, his eyes were watery, and there was a huge bruise just above his eyebrow, but then she saw that a drop of blood ran down his face. Eugene and him, really collapsed into each other for real.

"My head... It hurts." He mumbled in pain as he tried to perspective it.

"I'm sorry, but may I check if where head is bleeding?" She asked softly, while cupping his cheek with her hand. She looked in his blue orbs. He nodded softly. She softly ran through his messy hair, trying to find the place from where he was bleeding. He groaned in pain, when she reached a spot just above the crown of his head. She carefully pulled his hair away, to see how much it was bleeding. It wasn't a big hole, a tiny one, but it had to be disinfected.

"How do you feel?" She asked businesslike.

"I'm having a headache." He said softly, while meeting her eyes.

She nodded understanding. "You know what my mother always did when I had a bruise somewhere, or pain?" She asked smiling as she chuckled softly. Jack shook his head. She bended until she reached his ear. "She gave a kiss on it." She ended smiling and kissed him softly on the crown of his forehead. Jack blushed and smiled at her.

"Elsa! Elsa! My lips hurt!" Eugene wailed, while pointing to them with a smoulder.

Everybody laughed, but Elsa immediately got back to business. "Peter, go to the main building and get some disinfection stuff for Jack. Boys, the training is canceled now, we train further tomorrow, since Eugene is _highly injured _and his head has to be amputated." She said devious, while giving him a quick glance.

"I'm staying here. I have nothing better to do." Eugene said.

"Me too." Hiccup shrugged.

"Okay." Elsa sighed and plopped down in the grass next to Jack. He sat in the grass, with his legs crossed, and his head resting on his hand with closed eyes. She gave him a hug to comfort him, by wrapping her arms around his form. He first didn't react and just stood in the position he was in, but then wrapped his arms around her. She smiled softly.

She heard how Eugene sighed. "This is not fair, Jack is getting a kiss and a hug, and all you are doing Elsa, is saying that I don't know what bleeding is as long as I haven't been on my period." Eugene groaned aggravated, while pulling the grass out of the ground and throwing it playfully to her and Jack with a smoulder face.

"Come here." Elsa laughed rambunctiously. She raised, hugged Eugene and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Eugene wrapped his arms around her and smiled princess like. Eugene was a trouble maker, but with a good heart. She now understood what Rapunzel was liking so much about him. He was funny, a rebel, but also caring and she had to admit it, she was lucky with a guy like Eugene.

Eugene sticked his tongue out to Jack in a way of 'Elsa's mine'. Jack sticked his tongue back out with a playful death glare.

There fell a silence, but it seemed like no one mind. It was a comfortable silence. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. She looked up when she felt how drops of rain fell on her skin. "It's raining." She announced as she felt how the humidity increased. Everybody nodded softly, but it didn't look like somebody cared. She felt how the raindrops spatted on her bare arm. She has forgotten to bring a sweater with her. She hugged herself, trying to get herself warm.

"Jack." Eugene began, now looking up to his best friend.

Jack looked up. "What?" He said softly, almost lifeless on a mono tone.

"Did you really go to Boarding School to cool down from your life of luxury?" Eugene asked softly and tentative.

Jack was silent. He looked at Elsa for help. She saw the question in his eyes. Elsa smiled at him and softly nodded. "No."

Everyone looked up to Jack. "No," he repeated. "My parents couldn't handle me anymore." Jack said softly.

Eugene whistled. "I know you are a troublemaker but if it was that-"

"Eugene this isn't funny." Elsa softly interrupted him. "Jack, tell me. And your best friends, they and I have the right to know the whole story." Elsa said softly. "The story you are hiding from us all the time."

Jack cleared his throat and began to talk softly. "When I was young, I was... Well how my father described me as always laughing, always smiling, brave, carefree, kind, devoted, gentle, I... I was a person who loved who he was.. Until.." He stopped and his voice sounded hoarse.

She could see how Eugene and Hiccup looked up by the sudden vulnerableness that their always cool, rebellious, sturdy, never emotion showing best friend showed. Everybody was silent and you could hear a pin drop. Jack's shoulders jolted and he buried his hands in his face. The first drops of rain now finally fell from out of the clouds.

Elsa couldn't see him like this anymore, alone, so she raised, walked towards him and plopped down next to him. She comforted him by laying her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Jack." She whispered to her dear friend.

**JACK:**

He didn't move, his shoulders kept on jolting and he let out a sob. He was broken, he felt miserable and he wasn't happy with the person he was today. How did it ever come so far? How did it ever come so far that he is now such a jerk? Why didn't he just become the old Jack again, like Elsa begged him to be. He knew why. Because he was scared and a coward.

He finally managed to speak and again faced his dear friends. "I was a person who loved who he was until the death of my sister, Emma." He said with a trembled voice. It was a long time ago he'd mentioned her. It hurt to much.

"Y-you actually have a sister? I-I mean had." Hiccup said softly, now looking surprisedly up.

Jack nodded, but then casted his eyes down. "It is my fault, it's all my fault." He whispered in his guilt feeling.

Elsa cupped his cheek en turned on a gentle his head on her direction. "Hey, look at me." She whispered softly, although it was a demand. "It's not your fault, Jack. It's not. You knew it when I told my story of how my parents died and how I said that it was my fault? You've made me believe it wasn't. You've made me feel better, by convincing me that it wasn't my fault and that I don't have to feel the guilt for the rest of my life." She spoke flurried, looking deep into his eyes.

Jack looked at her. Even now, when the rain was falling out of the heavens, her wet platinum blonde hair was still beautiful, her blue lagune eyes were shimmering, and her hand that still cupped his cheek was soft. He felt how she stroked softly his cheek with her thumb. He felt sudden better when he looked at her.

"Y-you don't understand, Elsa. Because of me is my sister dead, because of me, my parents have been divorced, it's not a victim role thought, it's the truth." He shot cold at her.

'Why are you again behaving like a total ass towards her?! Geez Jack, she doesn't deserves this!' A voice in his head shouted at him.

Elsa casted her eyes down, and pulled her hand away from his cheek. She turned her head away. Shit, he didn't want this, he didn't want to make her upset, sad, or scared for his direction.

"Elsa listen, I... I will explain everything, okay?" He said softly. Elsa nodded in response, but she still didn't look at him.

Jack sighed. Where to begin? "Okay... So I was 14, and I had a sister named Emma who was 10 back then. It was Winter and as you know, I lived in New York, so we went to Central Park to go ice skating, because Emma wanted to learn it. My mother told me to be careful, I laughed and promised 'We will.' With a smile, while my sister pulled me with her, because she was so excited. We put on our ice skates when we arrived and soon we skated, half walking, half laughing over the ice to the middle..." Jack stopped for a moment, and sighed trembled. He couldn't continue without crying.

A voice in his head kept on repeating the same line everytime. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Don't show your weakness.' But it wasn't helping at all.

"Somewhere.. Somewhere I knew that the ice was too thin. If I just... If I just wasn't... If I just wasn't so care free that one day it wouldn't have happened. It's... She was scared and I told her that we were going to play hopscotch. I remembered her voice. 'Jack, I'm scared.' While I saw how the ice under her dangerously cracked. And I said. 'No, no, it's going to be alright..y-you won't fall in... Eh.. Hey! Do you wanna play a game? Let's play hopscotch!' That game has changed my life, and that of Emma's. She did what I asked her to, but it was already too late." He ended, with a trembled voice.

"If I had a stick or something, I could've pulled her away from the cracks, but I couldn't do anything. She was panicking, just like me, although I didn't want to let her know. She.. She fell in in front of my own eyes." He ended. A tear ran silently down his cheek.

Eugene, Hiccup and especially Elsa were dumbfounded and shocked. The rain was soaking them, but no one cared.

"I remember her voice, calling, no yelling my name, begging me to help her. That's the last thing she said, before never returning on the surface. I also yelled her name and jumped in, hoping I could find her, but the cold was hitting me like a thousand knifes all over my body. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, only of the guishing water around me and the cold. I tried to find her, but she I wasn't able to see her. It's a wonder I survived that dive said the doctors when I awoke the next morning in the hospital. When I asked when I asked where Emma was, they casted their eyes down. Then I knew it. She didn't make it. She was dead."

Elsa gasped and a tear ran down her cheek. She hugged him tightly, and sobbed in his chest. "I'm so sorry for you Jack." She whispered, while clamping herself upon him. He felt her warm sobs, and tears that soaked his shirt, together with the rain. He looked down and his abs were seen now, because his shirt was sticked to his body by the rain. Jack looked to his friends, while wrapping an arm around the sobbing Elsa in his arms. Eugene was shocked by the story, just like Hiccup. None of them said a word, none of them spoke, they sat there, motionless.

"I've always wondered what would have happened if I did save her, if I had a stick to pull her away from her death, from the death that she didn't deserve." He whispered, while burying his face in his hands.

Elsa and him broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. An other tear ran down her cheek, and Jack gently wiped it away with a soft smile. "Hey princess, don't cry." He said softly. "It's just me." He whispered.

Elsa smiled through her tears. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist, gently lifted her and placed her on his lap. Elsa laid her head on his collarbone, and ran through his hair, restlessly changing the parting of his hair. His wet hair was even more messy now.

"And after... Emma's death? What happened to you and your parents?" Hiccup asked.

"My parents were devastated. When they heard that their son had gone into trouble again, but now lay in the hospital, they almost got a heart attack." Jack said softly.

"But, you weren't such a troublemaker as now right?" Eugene asked. Jack shook softly his head, now wrapping his ams around Elsa's waist. He nuzzled in her hair. Damn, she was gorgeous.

"I've always been a troublemaker, but when I was 14, it were... Innocent things. I know how my mother always stressed that I didn't again bring a homeless squirrel home, that I wasn't again climbing in a tree while scratching my knee, that I again... That I wasn't again playing on the ice with my friends, while it was thawing. Actually I was the one who had to drown that day, not Emma. She was so sweet." He said closing his eyes, to remember her.

"I remember her brown hair, her bangs in front of her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes, she had the eyes of my mother. But what I loved the most about her, was her laugh. She always laughed when we two had fun." He said, still closing his eyes to see his sister in his thought.

He looked up and saw that Hiccup was crying. He was such a cutie. The woman who's going to marry him, was a lucky bastard.

"What happened after your parents heard you got to the hospital?" Hiccup asked softly.

"When they heard the real story, they weren't mad upon me, no, the thing that hurt me most was the pain, and the grief in their eyes, their voice. There were no words for this situation. My father got into a state of depression that'd never passed. I think that's why my mother was through with their relationship. She wanted a strong husband, who never cried, who was her Prince Charming, but my father didn't full-fill her expectations."

"Prince Charming doesn't exist." Elsa mumbled bitterly.

Jack looked up by the sudden bitterness in her voice.

"It's an expectation of perfection, and people still don't see that that's the typical thing about humans. Perfection is an aim who is un reachable for us. Prince Charming is the perfect guy. First, people will have to change to become a better person, well I'll tell you something. Nothing can change people seriously, not even true love." Elsa groaned.

"So, you just have to live with your drug abusing husband." Eugene added snickering.

Hiccup shushed him and made a gesture to Jack he had to continue.

"After all this, I was the one who'd changed most. I've become an unruly, rebellious teenager, who escaped the house when I still lived in NY, as I try to escape reality, and the grief of my lost my sister. I avoided the house, just not to miss the greeting my sister always gave me. She would run to the me, I would pick her up, spin her around while she was giggling, laughing and calling out my name."

"My dad and I were best friends, now not anymore. I saw how the relationship of my parents dropped with every week and a year later when I was 15, it was officially over with the good times. They divorced and if you want to know it, after that occasion was the new Jack Frost born. The one Elsa despises so much, just like I." He sighed ending.

Hiccup looked up. "You aren't happy with who you are?"

"No. I hate the way I am now, and you know what? Elsa was right all the time. I have to know my place in live. The thing is.. I want to change, but I am scared. Scared to be weak, scared to lose more of things I love, people I love."

"Jack." Elsa began. "On the way you are now, I like you most. Honest, true, and just a very sweet guy, why would you think you will lose them? You will only lose people with that new Jack Frost you are since your fifteenth. And to be honest, I think it's only a brave thing that you dare to cry in front of me, and your friends." She said softly.

"Thank you." He whispered. Elsa turned her head to him, kind of turned around on his lap, wrapped her legs around his waist, laid her arms in his neck and looked at him.

"Jack, I asked it twice, but now be honest and true to me, or you will lose me. Forever." She said on a serious tone. "Will you change?" She asked tentative, while casting her eyes down. Jack lifted her chin up so she faced him and looked into her eyes. He didn't want to lose her, neither his friends and family. Elsa was able to change him, something he thought no one could. Elsa was able to act like a mirror for him, so he can learn from his mistakes, while other people say you are unruly.

This behaviour was killing him and all the people who loved him. Elsa was right, it was time for change. He was in England now, and not in New York, he was far, far away from the rich people, Louis Vuitton girls, the infighting who had the most expensive car, house, designers bag, and was sick of all those fake people around him. Here he had real friends, fun, but for some reason he liked it far more to be here, than in that stupid overcrowded New York, and behave like a total ass.

"Yes." He smiled.

Elsa smiled back and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Oh Jack when you graduate here in England and come back in New York, your parents will be so happy to see how much you've changed! And even now Emma isn't here, she will be so proud of you!" She whispered in his ear. They broke apart in their hug, but Elsa still wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Their foreheads touched, just like their noses. He snooped with her. Elsa giggled.

"Elsa, you are thanking me, but you are the one who never gives up on me." He said. "Never. And I.. I really appreciate that." He ended, while averting his gaze from her.

"Just like you can help me not to see life so serious and enjoy every hour of it, every minute, and every second." She ended.

"_Kissing, kissing, kissing_." Eugene whispered teasing, but he immediately stopped when Hiccup gave him a playful slap on his shoulders.

"Elsa, you are the anchor that keeps his feet on the ground, and you Jack are her wings that keeps her heart in the clouds." Hiccup smiled softly.

Eugene rolled with his eyes. "Anymore wise advice, _Mr. Poetry_?" Jack and Elsa laughed, but when Jack thought about it, it was true. Eugene was right. He wasn't a talkative type, but when he said something, he never missed.

Jack looked in her eyes. He felt so happy when he looked at her, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Every time he looked at her she was able just with her looks and caring eyes, to plant a smile on his face. "You smell like me." He smirked, while he put his nose in her soft neck.

Elsa giggled. "I've hugged you too much." He mumbled in her neck.

The rain finally stopped, although everybody's clothes were drowned. Elsa pushed him backwards so he fell on the ground, laughing. Elsa threw herself off him and lay next to him. He closed his eyes, while still laughing.

He got a vision in his head, of him and Elsa laying in a flower field, laying next to each other, and staring above the to the blue sky, while holding hands. A snow white horse galloped away in the distance. Elsa wore a white ruffled dress, she was bare foot, her long platinum blonde hair that cascaded down in curls was spread over the grass, and she wore a kind of garland on her head, made of daisies. She was beautiful in every way. He bended, just like her to give her a kiss. He could almost feel her soft lips, touching his, when a voice spoke.

_You were the son, the son where I was so proud of. _

The next second the vision and the voice was gone and he felt dizzy. Who was that voice? He was sure he recognized his somewhere.

He opened his eyes and was again back on the Lacrosse field, with the rain clouds above him. Weird how dreams and visions represent how you want it to be, and when you open your eyes, you see reality. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to get the vision back, and the voice but it didn't return. He frowned and he felt how his head stung from the headache he had.

"Hey _Jackie_, is everything alright? One second you were smiling, and the next you were frowning and looking very serious." Hiccup asked worried, while he supported himself upon his elbows.

Elsa also raised and supported herself upon her elbows, and looked at him. These blue eyes... Geez. "Eh.. Yes, just a head-ache I guess." He mumbled quickly.

"Well Jack and Elsa, you're not the only one with the not so perfect family." Eugene sighed. "Now we're talking about this.. I shall share my story as well." He sighed.

Jack looked up. "What happened Eugene?"

"You know my father lives in China huh?" Everyone nodded. "I.. I never see him, he just dumped me on the other side of the globe, because he is too busy with himself, and running his Apple factory." Eugene said softly.

"And your mother?" Elsa asked.

"My parents have been divorced. My mother lives somewhere in London now. She works as a journalist there, but just can't take care of me, so my dad promised he would, but those were just empty promises. As always."

Jack looked at his best friend. He thought Eugene had the perfect life, the perfect family, his father was damn rich, Eugene wore the most expensive clothes, but this again was a perfect example: People keep surprising you. Eugene stared down at the damp grass. Jack saw he didn't dare to look at his friends.

"He.. My father really tried to, but he just wasn't able. I had the time of my life in China there, but he's just never at home, never, especially when I needed him. After a year living in China I was send as 14 year old to England, here to you guys." Eugene softly smiled.

"I don't have a mother." Hiccup began softly, while running through his hair. "I've never known her. My father told me she left when I was a baby, because she wanted to go for 3 months to Denmark. She has never come back, and we've never known why." Hiccup sighed, now finally looking at them.

Everybody was silent. Jack looked at his friends, Hiccup, Eugene, and Elsa. All special in their own way.

"Group hug." Jack smiled and before they knew it, they all hugged each other. "You guys are my best friends, and I never want to lose you."

"The big 4 all together." Hiccup smiled.

Elsa giggled. "What about adding Rapunzel and Merida, let's call it the big 6 then." She smiled brightly. Everybody nodded, smiling,

They heard footsteps echoing over the field and they looked up. It was Peter.

"Hey dude, why did it take so long?" Eugene yelled to him.

Peter approached them with a kit with disinfection stuff in it. "It was raining and I hate rain, and-"

"You're not a snowman." Elsa sighed him interrupting.

"What?!" All the boys asked in unison, while looking up to her.

"It's something they say in the Netherlands. When people don't want to go outside, they say you're aren't made out if snow when it rains. Because snowman's melt from snow." She said matter-of-factly on a duh-tone.

"Oh." The boys answered in unison, while sighing.

"I'll help you disinfect this." Elsa said businesslike. "It isn't a big wound, but still."

"Oh and guys, if I heard the rumours well, Merida is in a state of depression, geez." Peter whistled.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked curiously, while looking up. Elsa also looked up, just like Jack.

"She got a call from het parents, her dog Angus is dead. She now hasn't been eating for a day, is crying her eyes out, won't come out of her room. Jasmine and Alice tried everything to get her out, but she doesn't talk. To anyone." Peter sighed.

Eugene whistled. "Sounds like a heavy PMS."

Elsa looked up and got an idea. "Hiccup!" She exclaimed while looking up. Hiccup looked at her. Elsa wiggled with her eyebrows in a sign this was his chance to show he did care about her. He looked for help to Jack with a 'oh no' face when he saw Elsa's devious glance and a smoulder, but Jack was also wiggling his eyebrows to him.

Hiccup sighed. "Oh no, no, no, no. No more dates, no more girls, no more drama, I am not going to her. Do you hear me? _Not!_"

Jack glanced at Elsa with a devious smirk. Elsa smirked devious back and looked at Eugene, who wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yes. Yes you do." Jack smirked. Elsa giggled devious, while laying her head on Jack's shoulder.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME." Hiccup said stubborn, while crossing his arms.

* * *

Hiccup knocked on the door of Merida's room. "Merida? It's me Hiccup." He sighed. How did they always manage it so he would give in? It was a talent, he had to admit it.

* * *

**Next chapter, is Mericcup, but I'm not going to write 5,000 words of a chapter about them, (sorry guys) because also other important things are going to happen! Question: did you like the little fluff in it of Jelsa? Did you like how Elsa said 'do you know what I do with cuties like you Eugenelina who are saying they are tired?' And when she yelled at him. 'I DON'T FUCKING CARE' haha! Did you like how Eugene yelled he was going to die XD? Did you like Jack's background story, as well Eugene's? More is coming up, and jealousy is going to come! (No Jackunzel, don't worry!) stay tuned! And review please!**


	13. Chapter 13 Hiccup's confession

** Happy Valentines Day! **

**This chapter will continue where the previous one ended ;)**

**So... ENJOY! Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Hiccup's confession**

**JACK:**

Elsa, Eugene and him sat in the corridor, behind a 4 ft vase to hear how Hiccup, Merida's Prince Charming, was going to fix this. They sat on the ground, while two blue pairs of eyes, and one brown pair of eyes, were just coming out from over the vase.

It was the same vase Jack sat behind when he tried with a bobby pin to sneak into Elsa's room to steal the key. Again, Hiccup, Eugene and him had serious problems if Melfor would walk through the corridor right now, but luckily Elsa was on their side now, so if the got caught, they had a chance of saving themselves out of this.

Hiccup stood in front of the door, while he ran through his brown hair. It was clear he was worried how to fix this. He turned his face to his friends, with a questioned face. His green eyes were full with nervousness, and worry.

"Come on!" Eugene whispered almost inaudible, while pointing to the door. Hiccup didn't move, he was probably too scared. Eugene sighed aggravated. "Come on Hic, could you please be Prince Charming for once, knock on that door and and show her how it is to be loved by a man?" He said while wiggling with his eyebrows.

Elsa cleared her throat, while giving Eugene a quick glare. She narrowed her eyes, while Eugene scratched the back of his head, blushing and smiling innocently. "Come on Hiccup, you can do this, we'll be on your side!" Jack said comforting, while smiling.

"Yeah, just like when I asked Merida on a date huh?" Hiccup snorted scoffing with mock.

Eugene and Jack smiled innocently, while scratching the back of their heads. "Never mind." Jack coughed awkwardly, while saying it at the same time.

"Hiccup." Elsa whispered on a hissing tone. Hiccup turned himself to her. Elsa smiled at him. Damn, that smile... Something she didn't do a lot, but when she did... "You can do it." She smiled genuine. "It's Valentines Day, come on confess your love to her!" Elsa smiled. Her smile was so warm and comforting. He suddenly felt a sting of jealousy. Why didn't she smile at him like that?! He wanted so bad that she smiled at him like that, with her eyes so dreamy, the corners of her mouth, lifted into a perfect smile, and her cheeks became rosy.

Hiccup knocked softly on Merida's door, but Jack saw he actually immediately regret it. Hiccup turned around and gave his friends a look that said. 'Help me.' "Guys, I can't do this I-"

_"Go away Hiccup._" They heard Merida saying on the other side of the closed door. It was clear that Merida was crying. Poor Hiccup, he immediately casted his eyes down on a way he felt beaten.

"Well, she at least talks to him." Eugene whispered to Elsa. Elsa gave him a playful poke and shushed him silently.

Jack wanted to walk to the door, yell at Merida she had to open this fucking door right now and there was a boy standing outside named Hiccup Haddock the Third, who truly loved her with whole his heart. She didn't know how much Hiccup already had done for her. That he knocked on that door was already very brave of him.

Suddenly, Jack saw how Hiccup's eyes began to shimmer. A shimmering he'd never seen before in Hiccup's eyes, but he knew Hiccup was done with being the weak one. He lifted his chin, turned himself again to the door and knocked again, now confident while saying. "Merida, I don't care what you say right now, but I care about you, please let me in. I... I..." He trailed off.

Jack began to make all kinds of gestures at the same time to guide him in his words. Jack whistled soft to draw Hiccups attention to him. Hiccup looked up.

Jack pointed at himself.

"Eh.. I?" Hiccup began. Jack nodded.

Eugene joined him with making gestures, but Eugene was just messing around, because he began to make the wierdest gestures ever to confuse Hiccup. Elsa poked him again, jerked him away, crawled to Jack and began to join him.

Jack whispered in Elsa's ear what he wanted to depict with his gestures. Elsa blushed but nodded.

They both pointed to theirselves while Hiccup watched them. "I." He began again. Jack and Elsa made a heart with their fingers. Jack held one side of the 'heart' while Elsa made with her fingers the other side of the heart and togehter it was one beautiful heart. "Like?" He resumed.

Elsa and Jack shook their heads. Jack wrapped an arm around Elsa, and they again made the heart together.

"Really like?" Hiccup stammered. Jack face palmed. He just decided to do it. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, while again made the heart gesture with Elsa.

"Oh _love!_" Hiccup said. Jack and Elsa nodded.

Jack pointed to Elsa, while Elsa pointed to Jack.

"Elsa?" Hiccup said, while scratching the back of his head. Jack could just conceal himself from groaning. Hiccup just fucking said _'I love Elsa'_, I swear if he DARES to say that ever again, he'll regret the day.

Jack pointed to Elsa and whispered. "You."

"Oh.._ I eh..love you_?" Hiccup said, but a second later he realized what he'd actually said to the girl behind the door. "Yes! Yes, I love you Merida! I love you so much, I mean it, that thing with Astrid was all bullshit, Astrid is a.. A.."

"What did I first thought of Elsa?" Jack whispered to help his friend in choosing his words.

"A bitch?" Hiccup said.

Elsa gasped in outrage, while looking at him. "Jackson Overland-" He quickly placed a hand on Elsa's mouth to shush her, but she kept on talking, "Fwost iw'm goiwng to bwarbewcue ywou iwf ywou down't puwll youwr hanwd away riwght nwow." She muffled. Jack smiled innocently at her.

"Yes, yes a _bitch,_ _Astrid is a bitch_, and you need to know that first, yes I dated you to get Astrid, and that was a dick-move, but then I fell in love with you and I didn't know what to do. Then Astrid and you could shoot me, and I was heartbroken. You then ignored me, hated me and so on, and now I heard of the loss of your dog and I can't just let you sit here, all alone because you don't deserve that."

"I can't just let you sit here, almost dying because you won't eat, and I mean it Merida, I fucking love you! I'm not asking, no I'm begging you to let me in."

It remained silent on the other side of the door.

Hiccup sighed and groaned. "For _fucks sake_ what do I have to do to make you believe I truly love you?! I already feel so embarrassed about yelling to a door who doesn't even answer me, but we all know I'm the biggest dick-head and idiot on this planet, so yeah yell at me, bitch clap me, I don't even care anymore!"

Jack face palmed. "This dude does seriously not know how the world world works." He sighed. "He has to represent himself, play Romeo not a loser who actually literally says he's talking to a fucking door who doesn't answer him."

Elsa giggled. Jack playfully laid a finger on his lips to silence her.

Hiccup sighed when it was still silent, and there was no Merida to answer him. He turned around, heartbroken. Poor Hiccup. Elsa, Jack and Eugene were silent, sitting behind the 4 ft vase, not knowing what to do. Hiccup looked for one more second at the door, desperately wanting it to open, but nothing happened.

Jack looked in his eyes. A tear ran down his cheek. Hiccup didn't deserve this! He wanted to walk away, when they heard how the door opened.

Hiccup looked astonished up, just like the others. And Merida stood in the doorway. Her eyes were watery, her curly red hair hung in front of her face, and it was clear she was on the edge of a breakdown.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak. "Merida I-"

"Don't say a word." She said strict. "Come." She said, while holding her hand out.

Hiccup obeyed. He walked in and the door closed.

For one second Elsa, Jack and Eugene looked at each other all giving each other the same glance.

"I'M GOING TO EAVESDROP!" They all whispered on the same dominant tone, before storming to the door. The three persons were almost fighting for who was going to listen. Jack lay under, on his stomach on the ground, while Elsa sat on his back, and Eugene was trying to pull Elsa out of the way. They were giggling like school girls, hoping that Merida wouldn't hear them.

"It's my turn!" Jack whispered angry. Eugene pulled Elsa off Jack and sat down on Jack, who lay on the ground on his stomach, trying to see something under the split of the door.

"Eugene get the fuck off me." He said groaning. Elsa giggled. Eugene ignored him and was placing his ear to the door with an everlasting smirk and his tongue a bit sticked out of his mouth, because he was so concentrated.

"They are talking... Merida talks about how she feels... Boring estrogen filled talk... A borderline Hiccup... And... _Kiss_!" He smirked.

"WHAT?!" Elsa and Jack whispered in unison.

"No, I was just joking." Eugene laughed whispering.

Jack crotched Eugene, because he still didn't listen. "AUCH-" Elsa silenced him by laying her hand upon his mouth.

"DON'T say a word." She demanded whispering.

Eugene rolled his eyes. Elsa lay her ear upon the door. Jack turned himself upon his back. It was no use with trying to see something from under the split of the door. Eugene and Elsa were having a silenced bitch fight. Elsa was laying Eugene in a karate kind of position, while Eugene was trying to lick her hands, so she would let go of him.

Eugene sticked with his tongue out of his mouth, trying to lick Elsa, who was sitting upon him, trying to keep him in position, this was so funny to see. Jack snickered.

"Keep your bloody tongue off me!" Elsa whispered through gritted teeth. Eugene didn't listen and kept on trying to reach her hand, who held his leg in position. With his tongue sticked out he tried everything to reach his leg and Elsa's hand.

Eugene finally managed to lick Elsa, Elsa almost yelled, let go, Eugene jerked her off him, and unfortunately and how awkward she landed upon Jack with her head upon his chest. She was as light as a feather. He felt he blushed.

"I hear your heart." She whispered. She raised her head, so she faced him. He looked into her innocent, but blue lagoon eyes. These eyes.. They could shoot fire, they could be as cold as the winter weather outside, but they also could shine like diamond sapphires. That shimmering in her eyes, gave him a burst of happiness in his chest, they gave him an other reason to never give up, to keep holding on, believe in yourself.

"A good thing I hope?" He whispered back, snickering. Elsa nodded, smiling.

For some reason both of them didn't move. They just lay there with Elsa on him, on the ground. Gosh, if Melfor comes right now, but actually he didn't care if Melfor would come. This moment was perfect and the awkward atmosphere that once hung in the air, slowly faded.

Elsa smiled at him and looked deep into his eyes. Why? Why was her smile so good, and beautiful and mesmerizing, and just so freaking PERFECT?! He could drown for ever in them. Deep down, he'd silently hoped she would bend and place a kiss on his lips, but he knew she wouldn't do that. No, she was too temperate for that. Elsa was Elsa. Strong, willfull, but most of all.. She wouldn't fall in love with him. He's a troublemaker, and actually let him say a devil, and she's an angel.

He casted his eyes down. 'Stupid to think she might like me.'

"Hey, look at me." She whispered. Jack looked up, to again meet her eyes. "What's wrong? Something is bothering you?" She asked.

"It's nothing just... Excitement-"

Eugene whistled. "Take it easy, Romeo."

"From not being caught not the other excitement." He ended with a glare looking at Eugene. Eugene now leaned with his back against the door, with one leg pulled up.

Eugene snickered. "You are seriously scared for Melfor? I'm not scared at all, _oh Mellieee, come and get meee_." He sang mischievous.

"I'm knight Eugene Fitzherbert, strong, Prince Charming, intelligent, the goodest-"

"_Best_." Elsa and Jack corrected him at the same time matter-of-factly while raising an eyebrow.

Eugene sighed. "Exactly _goodest_ just like I said, never scared, never yelling for-"

The next second the door opened, and Eugene fell inwards with a yell.

"Help." He ended. Everyone laughed.

Jack looked up. Merida and Hiccup were standing next to each other holding hands. Merida looked better, and wasn't as sad as first. They had probably just like him and Elsa a good conversation.

Merida raised an eyebrow. "Eugene why are you on the girls floor, leaning with your back against our door, Jack and Elsa why are you laying upon each other?" She asked matter-of-factly.

Elsa didn't know how fast she had to throw herself off Jack and raised embarrassed, just like him. Jack helped her. "We eh... I eh.. You see we were just..." She trailed off and looked at him for help, but he also couldn't think of anything.

"Uh-huh." Merida and Hiccup said with suspicion.

"Elsa wanted to hear my heartbeat." Jack said, but he mentally slapped himself the second after. Dang, why did he said this bullshit in front of her? What would she think of him? 'Oh, no you're not making a fool of yourself at all, Jack.' A voice in his head groaned.

Eugene snickered scoffing. "Oh Elsa wanted to hear your heartbeat?! Yeah, that's it, you're so right! That's exactly what I thought because-_ AUCH!_" Elsa stepped on his toes with a fake smile.

Eugene jumped up and down, while holding his painful foot. "_Auch, auch, auch, auch_!" He wailed.

"And Hiccup, did you finally convince her you truly love her?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Yes." Merida smiled.

"Merida, what has happened to Angus?" Elsa asked worried.

"He.. He didn't return after my dad took him to the forest nearby our house. Probably... Probably a bear killed him, because dad heard a groan from an animals that was really familiar with it." Merida ended with a trembled voice. "He was so sweet and loyal."

Elsa walked towards Merida and gave her a hug. "It's going to be alright, Mer. We are always here for you, you have to know that." Elsa smiled. All the boys nodded. Hiccup walked to Merida and hugged her. Finally, these two could again look each other in the eyes.

And then it happened. Merida kissed Hiccup. She cupped his cheek with her hand.

Eugene and him were whistling, while Elsa shushed them and gave them a quick poke.

They broke apart. Hiccup was shocked by Merida's action, but he could see Hiccup was most of all happy. "Eh Merida do you eh.. Only if you want to of course.. I mean maybe... Like we are a..a.. What I actually want to ask you is, do you want to be my.." Hiccup trailed off and stammered. He blushed furiously. He was such a cutie.

"Yes." Merida smiled. "I want to be your girlfriend." She smiled.

Eugene began to dance around the new couple. "Happy Valentines Day, so when are you going to get married? What are the name of your future kids? How many are-"

Elsa covered his mouth with a playful death glare.

"Eugene." Everyone sighed laughing.

* * *

**Chapter 13 is done! This was Mericcup as well Jelsa! I hope you guys liked it, next one will be more fluff I guess and Jack is going to make a discovery. REVIEW Please! Let's get this fanfiction to 135 reviews! And guys may I just say, thank you all for reviewing, following and favoriting this? I love, all of you and I'd never thought I would get this much support haha! **

**And may I say a special thanks to Madison aka GymnasticsRules101! You made my days with your sweet reviews! Of course other people do as well like DianaLaura for her always very detailed and long reviews! And Olly1995, thank you so much for your lovely PM's!**


	14. Chapter 14 butterflies?

**CHAPTER 14: Butterflies?**

**ELSA:**

Elsa sat in her room on the ground, with her back leaning against the end of her bed, with her knees pulled up, making her homework with Merida, who sat next to her. They were alone. Jasmine was to Aladdin, and Alice was in the library

First, you could only hear the sound of pencils, writing down on paper, but after a few seconds, Merida looked up and spoke. "It was so cute what Hiccup did, I can't believe that he confessed his love to me, I just can't believe it! All the time I thought he didn't loved me anymore, I thought he used me for that Astrid, and first it was but I believe him now. Every time I see him I feel-"

"Butterflies in your stomach, trembling knees, you feel light in your head, no you didn't told me that for over... Wait let me count.. 14,15," Elsa counted on her fingers with a playful look planted on her face. "16 times now." She ended smiling devious while winking at Merida.

"Oh come on Elsa, just like you didn't tell me how many times how Jack's heart was pounding, while your head lay on his chest." Merida teased.

Elsa blushed and averted her head. She did... A lot.

"Are you in love with Mr Frost yet, Mrs Frost?" Merida teased, now laying her homework next to her on the ground.

Elsa thought for a moment. Was she in love? She really liked him with his smile, kind behaviour now, irrisistible smirks, and just very cute hair, but he said it by himself. 'We are not going to be friend-zoned.' No, she wasn't in love... Not yet and he wouldn't like her anyway, thereby why would he like her?

"No." She said, while casting her eyes down. She just didn't felt it. What? She didn't knew it actually. She only heard it from people how it felt. Falling in love, being in love and so on. She also just wanted to protect herself from again being hurt.

No, she was very cautious when it came to Jack and falling in love, he was very borderline on that aspect of life. He could act cocky in one second when it came out of nowhere.

"No? Are you sure Elsa? Are you sureeee?" Merida teased again, while she moved her head in Elsa's direction. Merida's red curly hair touched her arm and it tickled. Merida's blue eyes sparkled devious.

"Are you suureee-"

"Yes Merida, I'm sure." Elsa sighed, now wanting to cut off the conversation with her bestfriend. She didn't wanted to say it. No chance, no way, she won't say it no.

THe door opened and Alice walked into the room. "Eh girls, Melfor had an announcement to make, let's go the the big hall."

Elsa and Merida nodded, raised and walked to the cantine.

* * *

**JACK: **

He sat in his room on his bed with his back against the wall, listening to music from Eugene's Beats boxes, while he played bored his well-known game: throwing a tennisball against the wall, catching it, and retrieving again.

_Donk-donk, donk-donk_. The sound sounded constantly through the room along with the music.

"Dude seriously stop, I'm getting a fucking head-ache." Hiccup said, who sat on the work desk, drawing dragons. He turned around on his swivel chair.

"Something is bothering you." Hiccup said, while crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling.

Donk-donk. Jack looked up. "What?" He chuckled snorting. "Huh, of course not, what should bother me?"

"Maybe: Does Elsa likes me?" Hiccup asked with mischief.

Dang. Why did Hiccup always knew this things? "Of course not," Jack lied before throwing again the ball against the wall. "Why would she?! Give me one reason." Jack groaned. _Donk-donk._

"Maybe because she falls for your smile, kind behaviour now, irrisistible smirks, and just very cute hair?" Hiccup smirked.

"Ahw _Hiccie_, that's so cute, thank you." Jack smirked mischievous.

"You don't dare to call me like that!" Hiccup groaned, while pointing at him.

"Yeah, what would Merida say?" Jack winked.

Hiccup rolled with his eyes.

"You don't dare to call me _Hiccie, Jackie_. Who began with that whole _Jackie _and_ Eugenelina_ thing?" Hiccup asked, now laying his drawing pencil on the desk.

"_Eugenelina_." Jack smirked. "I mean, it began as a joke, I said I wasn't a girl, but now I think about it, I like _Jackie_."

"Yes, _Jackie_ can seriously be a girl name but _Eugenelina_?" Hiccup laughed.

"I know, right." Jack smirked, while laying his arms in his neck.

The door opened and Eugene stood in the doorway.

"_Eugenelina_! Say hi to _Hiccie_." Jack smirked.

"What?!" Eugene exclaimed confused.

"_Hiccie_." Jack smirked, while pointing at Hiccup, who gave Jack a deadglare.

Eugene laughed, but then became serious, something he almost never was. "Guys I heard from _Hanselina _and his pathetic friends that Melfor wanted to announce something, maybe she is finally going to move to Eurasia and then she is away and we can finally put our idea of a personal Jack Frost fanclub + harem in realization!" Eugene exclaimed happy while dancing in circles with a princess smile.-Add a tutu and it was picture worth it.

"Eh Eugene it's Europe or Asia, or you mean the Eurasian ground plate." Hiccup correctioned him matter-of-factly. "And seriously? A Jack Frost fanclub + harem? Huh, before we know it there is going to be fanfiction written about you." Hiccup laughed.

Jack chuckled. "That would be idiot, think of it, whole fandoms with me in it, thousends of stories wrote down about me and some girl, and then they'll call me and Elsa,... Let me think.. Jelsa." Jack laughed.

The boys laughed. "Oh I like that name." Eugene said, now wiggleing with his eyebrows. "But, come on guys, no time for that eh..Jelsa, we have to to the big hall!"

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

Everybody heard of the news and soon the whole big hall with the huge double staircase in it, was filled with all blue uniforms, with on one side of the big hall, all the boys, and on the other side the girls, sitting on chairs who has been put there. They always put all these chairs in the big hall, if there were any 'special occasions.'

Jack sat in the middle, surrounded by all his friends. He looked around to find Elsa, but was pretty hard, because everybody wore the same clothes, and it was very crowded. Everybody spoke at the same time. For some reason he wanted to see her.

"Come on Elsa where are you..." He wispered groaning. Then he finally found her, also surrounded by her friends, laughing, talking and being popular. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she didn't saw him.

"Elsieee!" Eugene yelled over the crowd, while raising. Jack groaned before laying his hand on Eugene's shoulder and pulling him down in his chair.

Elsa looked up, looking who called her. Eugene jerked Jack forward, so Elsa saw him, when she looked to the side.

Jack felt he blushed and waved with a strained smile. Elsa smiled and waved back.

Jack felt how butterflies flattered in his stomach. Oh god, did he just really felt that?! No... He wasn't falling in love with her right?! He felt a panic wave coming over him. No no no no no, he wasn't going to fall in love with Elsa! This couldn't be happing.

He averted his head from her and then again looked at her. Yes, again.

He cursed silently. "Say bye bye to my Jack Frost fanclub." He wispered groaning.

"What's happening _Jackie_?" Eugene asked, smiling.

"I just officially fell in love with Elsa." Jack wispered, now again looking at her. Yes, again.

Eugene wistled. "Ahw our _Jackie_ is falling in love. Now you finally know why I'm always staring at Punzie." He smirked.

"Eugene this isn't funny! My harem plus fanclub is going down under!" Jack groaned.

"More girls for me." Eugene smirked.

Hiccup, who sat next to him and Eugene heard everything and interfered himself with the conversation. "Jack you think of that stupid fanclub and harem, but let me just say this: Elsa is more important than that! She is special and if you are going to conceal your love for her, it will only make it worse! Believe me, I had it and it sucks." Hiccup sighed while running through his brown hair.

Jack thought about it. Maybe Hiccup was right, but how was he going to fix this? He clearly said to her they are not going to be friend-zoned.

He again looked at her. It was like his head was pulled automaticly to her, like an invisible string was pulling on his head.

'Okay Jack, now you are not going to look at her for a minute.' A voice said strict.

He sighed, concentrated himself and tried to look forwards, but before he knew it he was again looking, no staring at her. His mouth litterly dropped.

Eugene awkwardly ley his hand under his chin and closed his mouth. "Dude, you are staring. For the fouth time this day." Eugene sighed.

"Do you now finally encounter what I had with that Astrid?" Hiccup sighed.

"Yes, Eh huh eh what?" Jack asked, while looking up.

Eugene sighed. "Yes, just what I thought. This is bad, this is really really bad." While shooking his head and crossing his arms.

"What?!" Hiccup and Jack aksed in unison, looking up.

"Love makes you deaf." Eugene said, totally convinced by his discovery and crossing his arms.

"Eh Eugene it's _blind_." Jack and Hiccup sighed.

"You see? Deaf, just like I said!"

Jack and Hiccup rolled playful with their eyes. Eugene was so stubborn sometimes.

They looked up when Melfor walked into the cantine, chin up, back straight and her brown hair-that had a few white strands in it from elderness-was pulled into a classique Chestnut Bun. She was the perfect example of English perfection. 4 'o clock tea, expensive clothes, hair being pulled up into a bun, and sometimes she revealed her reading glasses.

She stood in front of all the students, in the middle of the pathway, with on the left side the boys and on the right side the girls.

Melfor cleared her throat, and in two seconds everybody was silent. -Except for Eugene-

"Did you ever saw Melfor's hair! O my god! And," Eugene now realized he was talking as the only one in the silent sall, so he shut his mouth. He blushed like an idiot.

"I may hope you mean that '_o my god_' in a good way Mr. Fitzherbert?" Melfor said with her British accent, while folding her hands and lifting her chin even more.

"Eh yes of course Mrs. Continue to your hearts content." Eugene said quickly.

"Good, well I have something to announce, this time it's about St. Georges. As you know this weekend we are playing a tournament against them in Lacrosse, and if the boys win that competition, they are going to the National Finals, and if we win that, we will be winning after 29 years the big throphee." Melfor said smiling.

Everybody cheered. "Let's crush them!" Jack yelled and everybody cheered with them.

Jack looked mischievous to Eugene and before they knew it they raised and yelled in unison. "LIKE A GRAPE!" Before high-fiving.

Everybody laughed, but was silent inmediately when Melfor shot a quick deadglare.

"Mr. Frost, Fitzherbert." Melfor said strict, while cocking an eyebrow at them.

"What?" They asked like a twin in unison.

"Sit down." Jack and Eugene plopped down in their chairs on the excact same time. "I appreciate your... _Passionate_ pugnacity," the girls giggled. "but please be quiet, I have more to explain." Melfor said strict.

"But there is something different, this time St. Georges will stay here for a weekend."

Everybody raised an eyebrow and some girls began to wisper excited, while the boys sighed.

"O my god! I heard that St. Georges has like so handsome boys!" Rapunzel wispered, but because it was almost silent, everybody heard it.

Eugene leaned forward in his chair, and looked to the side, to face Rapunzel. He shot a playful deadglare at her and made a 'I'm watching you' gesture.

Jack looked to Elsa, who was also excited wispering with Jasmine.

"So they are also sleeping here, and of course, the boys sleep in the boys rooms." Melfor resumed, now giving the girls a mischievous glance and a wink. Yes, this woman was as stiff as a wooden plank, but sometimes she had humor.

Some girls groaned, and the boys sighed. None of the parties were happy with this. The girls hoped that

All the boys sighed, and if he heard the stories, they were a master in flirting.

In one second a grim thought plopped in his head. 'What if Elsa got something with some St. Georges guy?' No, no, that couldn't happen!

"Hiccup!" Jack wispered.

"Yes?" Hiccup sighed wispering.

"What if a girl from Harefield gets something with that St. Georges?" Jack wispered back, through gritted teeth. The idea of Elsa getting something with a stupid talentless St. _Traitors_ Boarding School boy, made him gagging.

"Then she's a traitor. That's the same that you are going to date with the enemy." Hiccup said on a duh-tone.

He sighed relieved.

"Attention everyone! They will arrive tomorrow on 10 A.M. And as always I expect you to behave, I won't call any name for who this has affect on." Melfor said, but she made defenitly eye-contact with Eugene and him.

Eugene and him smiled and waved innocent.

"Eugene, do we have a room with all the trophees Harefield ever won?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it's on the sixth floor, the towerroom, why?" Eugene said innocent.

"No, just... Nothing." Jack mumbled absent.

**ELSA:**

She looked to the side and Jack was talking to his friends. He was wispering, and he looked very serious. Something was bothering him, she just knew it.

"Jasmine, did you saw already that Jack was wispering and looking very serious?" Elsa wispered to Jasmine, but never averting her gaze from Melfor, to act like she was paying attention to her announcement.

"No, I don't care about what Jack does, and yes Elsa, people wisper." Jasmine wispered back through gritted teeth.

Elsa rolled with her eyes. She looked at Jack, and how awkward, he was looking at her too. She felt how her cheeks burned from the blushing.

'Busted' A voide in her head sang.

She smiled quickly and averted her head. She could face palm. This was so awkward.

'Don't blush, don't blush' She thought, but it was almost impossible. She casted her eyes down.

Suddenly she heard how Jack wispered her name, while Melfor was patrolling through the rows, still talking about 'the enemy' who had to be crushed like an insect. A filthy insect who blocked 'our' way of being one place remoted from the Nationals.

She looked up when she heard it again. "Psst, Elsa!"

She was searching between the students and the sea of blue uniforms to messy white hair, and striking blue eyes, and finally she found him.

"What?" She wispered in-audible back.

Jack pointed to Jasmine. Elsa raised an eyebrow, and wanted to open her mouth the speak, well actually wisper, but she then was being poked by Jasmine, who ley a tiny little paper wrinkled, into a ball.

She opened it, and with a sloppy handwriting- what had to be from Jack, she recognized it inmediately- he wrote down something.

_Be on precizely 14:30 on the sixth floor, in the towerroom. -J_

She looked up to meet his face and nodded.

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

She ran up the stairs, to the sixth floor. Luckily the stairs were clothed with red carpet, otherwise an angry Melfor would stand on the end of the huge double staircase, to tell you 'running isn't allowed on Harefield Newton Academy' with her slightly Irish 'R'.

Elsa knew the rules, of course! She was headmonitor, and Melfor's favorite.

Her footsteps weren't almost to be heard through the corridors and the big hall, where the double staircase ended, where they just got their announcement, and where you entered the building.

She felt how her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She didn't knew if it was because of that she was running like an idiot to be in the towerroom on time, or because Jack wanted to speak her probably private.

Only two more stairs. She felt hoe her legs were stinging in pain, begging her to stop, but she kept on running.

She stopped when she reached to end of the staircase. She panted and supported herself by laying her hands on her knees.

Only one. Only one. She stepped with one foot on one stairstep, but every muscle in her leg protested.

She let out a yell when she felt how she was lifted into the air and picked her up, bridal style.

She struggled against the person by, yelling, kicking, scratching. She rolled, trying to loosen herself out of the persons' grip but it was a lost battle.

Before she knew it, she hung upside down, still kicking whatever she could.

"I must say, I'm impressed by the amount of strength you have, Princess." A voice spoke.

She finally dared to look who it was, she closed her eyes and hoped that she never reacted this way.

It was Jack, who held her by her waist, while she hung upside down and when she opened her eyes again and looked up, she met his smirk. His amused smirk and these eyes who shimmered devious.

"Jack!" She exclaimed.

"Ssshh be quiet, you don't want Melfor to be mad." He wispered, while placing a finger on his mouth, but he now held her with only one hand.

Elsa had a feeling that his grip slackened and she was going to fall. "Jack don't-!"

"I'll never let you go, Elsa." He said smiling, while turning her, and putting her on the ground.

She felt how she was safe on the ground again. She felt a bit dizzy from what just happened. She smiled, but averted her gaze.

She really liked him, but he wouldn't like her anyway. He just saw her as a good friend.

"Eh what did you want to.. Show me?" She asked, now coming back to present.

"Follow me, Princess." He winked. Was he...flirting with her?

'Elsa for gods sake you are sounding like a six year old! 'Is he flirting with me?' Come on, behave like a 17 year old and flirt back!' But she didn't dared to.

He gabbed her hand, opened the door of the prizeroom, where all the throphees stood that Harefield ever won.

They entered a small, almost round kind of attic. There was one stained glass window, where a sunbeam shone through. The winter sun hung low, and had a beautiful golden colour. The particles danced in the sunbeam.

Everywhere were trophees, medals, most of them gold.

Elsa recognized the room, she has been here once in her first year here when she was twelve. She was playing hide-and-seek with Rapunzel, and Hiccup.

For some reason Melfor didn't wanted everyone to come into the prizeroom. There was stupid story about Emily Rose's ghost, the founder of Harefield Newton Academy was haunting here, but that was just a stupid story to make the first years scared, and so that they wouldn't sneak into the prize room.

She saw how Jack's mouth dropped when he saw all the golden and silver medals.

"You know in which year Harefield won almost everything?" She asked, while walking to a photoframe, where a boys Lacrosse team was being pictured.

Jack walked towards her. "No." He mumbled, still impressed by the room.

"It was 1986, and the boys Lacrosse team was very succesful." Elsa said, while picking up the photoframe.

"Can I see it?" Jack asked.

Elsa moved her head towards him and smiled. She handed over to him.

A sunbeam fell on the photo and Jack couldn't see anything. It reflected back from te photoframe into his eyes, so he was blinded. He blinked with his eyes, took a step out of the sunbeam and whiped the particles away from the frame.

"Did you know who led the team?" Elsa asked.

Jack shook his head, now bending to see the photo.

"It was lead by-"

What happened next was shocking. Jack's eyes widened and he let the photoframe fall. It shattered on the ground.

"Dad?!" Jack wispered in shock.

* * *

**Wow, plottwist XD okay guys, I'm going to update more this week because I have vacation! Let's get this fanfiction to 145 please! If we get to 145 I will post the next chapter inmediately! (I already wrote it down!) WARNING: The next chapter is VERY SERIOUS STUFF! Now we are not talking about feelings and mental things, we are talking about kind of.. Well very serious things! I won't spoil it, but I'm going to make you guys cry, or at least feel tears in your beautiful eyes. More information will follow! **

**Beatrixparilla, your long awaited suggestion will start on chapter 16 ;) I loved her idea, because of her St. Georges is coming to Harefield! More drama is coming up!**


	15. Chapter 15 flashbacks

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 15 as promised! When I updated chapter 14 it was 00:15 or something in my timezone, so I slept and the next morning (now) I have got 147 reviews so if you are asking why I didn't update immediately, it's the timezone haha ! So here it is!**

**WARNING: Let's just say this scene is pretty... Violent. Maybe it's even a rated M scene and it comes with a song. More information will follow while reading scene.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: Flashbacks**

**ELSA:**

"What?! This guy is your father?!" She almost yelled in astonishment and utter shock.

Jack was too shocked to speak as he stood almost frozen to the ground, but then he was able to move for his feeling as he took a step backwards, not wanting to be confronted with this photo.

He bumped into another trophy behind him which stood on a wooden plank. He turned around and saw what was engraved in it. He grabbed the trophy and read the engravement. His eyes widened. "T-this is a lie, this can't be true! My dad didn't went to this place! H-he didn't win this trophee with his lacrosse team. Th-that's just insane!" He almost exclaimed, while running through his hair in incomprehension as he felt how his heartbeat increased.

She walked towards him and laid her hand on his shoulder. She didn't know if this was the right moment to speak, but she had to ask it. "H-he has never told you? Jack, your dad was the best captain of the boys Lacrosse team Harefield ever had! No wonder where you got your talent from!" She said motivating, while turning herself to him.

Jack turned his head to her. "No he has never told me." He said absent. He didn't look at her, he was dumbfounded. "I... I only wanted to ask you to come to this room so we could see when Harefield won the past years and who the captain was... And damn of course Jack has to discover is bloody father was that captain." He groaned heartedly, almost in hate.

"A-are you angry?" She asked softly. Jack looked for one second in her eyes, but she startled from it. They were full with mock and anger.

"Angry?! No, no I'm not angry, no for fucks sake, my father dumps me on the other side of the globe, just so his son who is the blood and flesh of his divorced wife doesn't bother him, never tells me he was here practicly a quarter of his life and now he espects me to be happy when I have to discover he was the hero of this fucking Boarding School?! Elsa what do you even think?! My father is a jerk and he is keeping things away from me!" Jack almost yelled.

She casted her eyes down, didn't dare to look at him anymore and felt how a shiver ran down her spine. Jack was i,mediately so cold and detached and this time she was scared of it. "I-I'm sorry Jack." She whispered softly as she casted her eyes down, averting her head from him.

It remained silent and she wanted to turn around to walk away, but he grabbed her hand. "Elsa wait, I didn't mean this for you!" He said quickly and his voice switched over from angry to nice. His voice was immediately nice and caring.

She looked up, but pulled her hand away. He looked up. "Jack.. I'm scared of you right now." She whispered, while looking deep in his eyes.

"Y-you don't have to be Elsa... It's me, still Jack."

"Jack I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of your sudden change in behaviour. I have the idea you are emotional not steady when it comes to reacting and your whole being. You need an exhaust valve, but I don't think you can solve it by yelling at people, or being cold, because then it only cuts deeper and leaves mental scars." She said on a serious tone.

She sighed. "I know how you feel, I know your way of reacting, I had the same you know? First when we met each other. We both needed an exhaust valve and both of us reacted the same way on people. Scared, angry, but most of all we reacted that we didn't care about everybody and everything. Everything could just fuck up, die and still we acted like we didn't care about it, because of that mental wall be have built around ourself. But I learned how to get over it."

"How?" Jack said suspicious. The sun beam who shone through the stained glass sepperated the two. This sunbeam was almost the mental wall that was hanging between them, no one dared to get over it, no one dared to grab the other one's hand.

"I play Lacrosse. It's my ambition and it's yours too, even when you don't want to see it. Jack, you have a serious talent, you have to know that! Your father would be so proud of you if he saw you right now! You are playing his sport, making real friends, dare to be yourself and we finally got the old Jack back, something you were even skeptic over that that would ever happen again!"

"Elsa, you know what I think now you said this... We didn't hate each other, I didn't hate you, I hated myself and we reflected it on each other." He spoke softly, now taking a step towards her, so he stood into the sunbeam.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and thought about what he just said. She looked in his eyes and studied him, from head to toe.

"Do I look good?" He asked snickering.

Elsa looked confused up, but then laughed. "You look flawless." She teased.

"Just like you." He flirted.

Elsa casted her eyes down. "No, I'm not." She mumbled. Why would he call her flawless? No one ever did, she was always the wallflower.

"Yes, yes you are!" He said incentivizing, while gently took his hand in hers as he tangled his fingers in her hand. She smiled and felt sudden happier.

"Jack I-"

"Elsa, do you think I would lie to you?" He said serious.

"I-I... No." She said eventually.

"See, you are beautiful." He said, while stroking a strand of hair behind her ear. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt how gentle he did it, so careful, but then she shivered. She wasn't used to it that people touched her.

Elsa didn't want to reject him, but she just felt un-comfterble. It was years ago when people used to touch her face. Most of the times it was actually more a slap than a 'touch'. She remembered how they always pushed her against the hard wall and before she knew it, violent flashbacks ran into her mind.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

She walked over the schoolyard, since school was over. She walked with her head bended down, drooping shoulders and her eyes casted down, hoping they wouldn't notice her. Hoping, they would think she was invisible, that she didn't exist but then she heard their voices. Their voices so piercing and heartless she immediately began to tremble like a deer who was about to be shot by a hunter.

"Hey you Vintre! Stop!" A girl yelled, also known as Emily, Queen Bee of the school. She knew her clan of friends were standing next to her. She knew what was about to come, so she walked faster. Emily had long brown hair that cascaded down in curls, had amber like eyes and was very pretty, but there hid a snake inside her that was always prepared to attack.

Attack her.

She heard how footsteps followed her and she began running now, as fast as she could. She ran as fast she could as her legs accepted for a 10-year-old.

"Hey you! Stop I said!" Emily yelled at the top of her lungs, while chasing her with the crowd, also running.

Her heart was pounding crazy in her chest out of aginy and she trembled even more. Her kegs seemed to deliquesce since she had the feeling she couldn't stand on them anymore. She looked backwards and Emily was very close now.

She was fast and ran left into an alley, hoping Emily and her clan would give up because she suddenly didn't see her anymore, but she heard how her footsteps echoed behind her. Emily was fast just like her, but luckily her clan gave up.

She was panting and her legs were trembling, while begging, yelling to her she had to stop running, or she would collapse into the ground and she knew she was about to relapse soon.

Emily came closer and closer and Elsa felt how the hot tears ran down her cheek, desperately wanting to be released from this hell, while quickly turning her head to see how close Emily was.

Before she knew it, Emily grabbed her by her long braid, jerked her hard backwards and she felt how she fell on her head. She yelled in pain when her head collapsed into the cold stone street. Her head hurt so much. It stinged, boomed and she felt how a strand of blood seeped down her neck. She could only cry and crawled up into a ball, begging Emily to leave her alone.

"They call you Ice Queen, because you are so detached to people. What did you even think? Because my parents are dead I'm going to behave pathetic, so I get a name? So you can replace me?! I am the Queen here and not you! You will pay for your behaviour, you will pay for your way of acting like a nerd, you will pay for just your whole being!" Emily said with anger, hate, abhorrence, while she reached for her etui and to Elsa's shock as she revealed a scissor.

"Let's start off with that beautiful long, platinum blonde hair of you. Your pride, your crown? What do you think when I cut it to your shoulders?" Emily smirked deviously as she lowered to the ground, trying to grab her again by her hair.

"No please!" She begged in desperation with her hand stretched out, while she crawled backwards in her agony, trying to escape Emily. They always need to have her, they always knew she was the weakest, the one who was sensitive. She felt how her back reached the wall and she couldn't go anywhere.

Emily walked towards her, grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, so she yelled in pain.

"Be quiet, or you'll have serious problems, Vintre." Emily hissed in her ear, her tone colder than cold, it was frozen as well her heart.

"Please don't do it, not my hair, I beg you Emily! I beg you!" She cried, but the next thing she heard and felt was how a scissor cut through her braid and how she fell on the ground again, because Emily had no hair to her hold on.

Elsa felt her hair. It was cut off to her shoulders, and she saw how the long locks of platinum blonde hair lay on the ground. She just washed her hair today so they were soft, bright blonde and full of life but now all her remaining cut off hair was laying in the mud of the alley they were in.

She cried and sobbed while she spoke in incomprehension. "Wh-what did I ever do to you Emily?! Wh-why do I deserve this?! Please leave me alone, leave me be, I don't want this, I never asked for all this!"

"If you think I'm done with you, you are wrong Elizabeth." Emily groaned. Elsa crawled up into a ball and looked up to the girl. Her eyes full of hate, anger, and viciousity. She casted her eyes down and felt how an other tear ran down her cheek, while feeling again with her fingers how her short her first beautiful hair was now.

She felt so small, being crushed and helpless. She covered her ears, crawled up into a ball, hoping she wouldn't hear what Emily hissed to her on that very tone she was so scared of, so she would crawl up into a bal and tremble in utter agony.

**(A/N) This song that you guys are going to read now is called 'is dit wat ik wil' It's originally a Dutch musical number, but I translated it for you guys! It's a beautiful song please make me happy and listen to it! It's heartbreaking if you read and listen to it on the same time! It gives this scene even more emotion and maybe even tears in your eyes! Search on youtube 'Is dit wat ik wil droomvlucht' and then, Click on the first video and then GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT: go to 1:30 of the video, there you get this point of the song! Again go to 1:30 of the song!**

**The song is about a girl who pretents like she is invisible so the bullies will leave her be, so her parents will leave her be and actually she sings she doesn't want to exist. **

_Nee, Ik ben er niet, als ik mijn ogen sluit, maakt het me niets meer uit, laat ze maar zeuren._

_No, I don't excist, if I close my eyes, I don't care anymore let them just whine_

She opened her eyes and saw through her tears Emily was standing above her, glaring down upon her. "What did you think Vintre? That you're faster than me?! Could escape me?! You can't escape me even in your dreams, your nightmares, never. You are stupid, a nerd, ugly and no one loves you."

_Ik ben er niet, niemand merkt toch verschil, houd ik me doof en stil, kan mij niets gebeuren._

_I don't excist, nobody will notice it, I'll keep myself deaf and silent, so nobody hurts me. _

Emily now lowered to the ground and lifted her chin. The tears streamed down Elsa's cheek and a blob of mud was on her cheek. Emily didn't do anything, she just smirked devious. She only seemed to enjoy it to see her like this.

"No one loves you Elsa, only your parents... But oh wait, you have_ none_." Emily smirked devious, before jerking her away against the concrete wall. She yelled in pain when she felt how the cold stone surface scratched into her cheek and her head ache wasn't making this any better.

_Mij best, het werkt in huis, op straat en in de klas_

_I don't care, it works in house, on the street and in classes._

"Guys! She's here! Let's have some fun with her." She heard Emily yelling. Soon she heard footsteps on the background and she knew Emily's friends were there to kick her, grab her books and throw them into puddles of mud, tell her off, but she was used to it, she didn't even look up from when Emily said it, but everytime it hurt and they cut a new mental scar in her.

_Ik heb wel één talent, das net doen of het went._

_I have got one talent, that's acting like I'm used to it._

They began to kick her in her stomach, slap her and yell things at her, 'ugly!' 'Nerd' 'pathetic little being' while she was sobbing her eyes out and crawled up into a ball.

_Ik ben er niet_

_I don't excist_

They kicked her harder, yelled harder and laughed harder.

_Ik ben er niet_

_I don't excist_

The last thing she felt was that she was being jerked into the concrete wall.

_Ik ben er nooit geweest_

_I have never excisted_

Then everything went black.

**END FLASHBACK.**

* * *

**The next chapter will continue where this one ended, it I thought it was good to give you guys a scene of Elsa's past. REVIEW PLEASE! Did you like the song 'is dit wat ik wil by the musical droomvlucht (Dreamflight)'? Did you read the flashback while listening to this song? Please tell me yes! Seriously the shivers ran down my spine while listening to this and reading it at the same time! It's so damn beautiful. And if you wanted to know the whole song, just play it from the beginning of it! :) let's get this fanfiction to 160! **


	16. Chapter 16 St Georges arrives

**Beatrix-parilla, here is your long awaited suggestion! Believe it or not, but because of this suggestion I have got something planned and you guys are going to react like WHAT?! Anyway, have fun and enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: St. Georges arrives**

**JACK:**

Elsa collapsed on the floor, heartbreakingly sobbing, while her shoulders jolted un-controllablely. She looked so small now, so fragile and he inmediately saw the Elsa when he finally heard her background story.

"Elsa what's wrong?! Elsa!" Jack exclaimed in panic, while he threw himself on the floor next to her. He hugged her thightly, while she sobbed in his chest. He felt her warm tears who permeated through his shirt. He softly caressed through her soft hair, trying to comfort her, although he wasn't sure what to do.

"It-It's all co-coming b-back, it's all coming back, Jack." She sobbed in his chest, while he saw how tear after tear ran down her cheek, when they broke apart.

Jack looked in her eyes. "What Elsa? What's coming back?" He asked confused, while he carefully wiped a tear away from her face.

"W-when you touched me... N-nobody touched me in yea-years on my f-face, b-but when they did they sla-slapped me, k-kicked me, thr-threw ma against w-walls... Or even cut my hair." She sobbed.

"What?! They cut your hair?!" Jack said in disbelieve. He looked at her now, long hair who was being put in a ponytail, who cascaded down in curls.

**ELSA:**

Elsa nodded, while the tears ran down her cheek. She looked at her now long platinum blonde hair that reached her elbow but she remembered when she came home that day, broken, empty, and just shattered.

"With what?! How? Did you classmates do that?" Jack asked in shock, while hugging her thighter. She clamped herself upon Jack, with the thought that she never wanted to lose him.

"T-there was this one girl named Emily. She grabbed me by my hair, jerked me up, still grabbing me by my hair, and just visicously cut it through. My hair wasn't longer than my shoulders anymore." She said with a trembled voice. "S-she called it m-my c-crown." She sobbed.

"That you accepted that, and then I mean that she cut your... Hair." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I was a different person than I am now Jack, much different. I didn't dared to stood up for myself. I just wasn't such a girl, and they knew it. That was one of the reasons why the people bullied me, they always got away with it." She said softly, while casting her eyes down. "Actually I'm still the same person... When I think about it."

"Come here." He said and hugged her, while they still sat on the ground. Elsa wrapped her legs around his waist and sat on his lap. She felt safe with him, in his arms.

They broke apart and he looked at a medaillon that hung around her neck. "Where did you get that?" He asked, while he took it between his fingers, and looked attentively at it.

"My mother. She gave it to me... In the last seconds before the ship pulled them to the bottom of the ocean." Elsa said with a trembled voice. "She unclipped it, and put it around my neck. I wanted to grab her hand to safe her, because I was on a lifeboat, but my parents not, they were still on the ship. I tried to grab their hands but I grabbed miss and then it was too late."

She sighed trembling before speaking. "Later, they found their bodies and cremated it. A bit of my mothers ash just like my father is in this medaillon, and I actually always wear it." She smiled through her tears.

**JACK:**

He looked in her eyes. Why did this had to happen to him? He was so in love with her, and it only became worse with the hour, minute, the second. She was so beautiful in every way, and actually she was the sweetest person he ever met. He had so much respect for her. He swore, if he ever met one of the horrible people who did all this to her, they are going to be bitch clapped so hard, their manboobs were going to concave.

He wanted to hug her and never let her go, he wanted to kiss her again and feel the electricity that ran through his body, he wanted... Ugh he wanted so much. He never really felt love for a person. It was actually always a 'like' and not 'love', but with Elsa he was so in love he didn't knew how to react, behave, or what to say.

He stared endlessly in her now watery ocean of blue lagune eyes, and he had the idea he was drowning in them. -not that he mind-

"Elsa you are so strong, we get through this, I... I promise." He wispered. "M-may I touch you?" He could mentally slap himself when he heard how awkward it came out of his mouth. Like she was an animal in the zoo. 'Can I touch the tiger?'

"Eh I mean, am I allowed to touch you on your eh..cheek?" He said quickly, while he felt how his cheeks burned because he blushed so much.

Elsa smiled softly, gently took her hand in his, and kind of together stroked her cheek, while Elsa held his hand.

'Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint.' A voice in his head kept on repeating because he was touching Elsa! Her soft cheek, who was now rosy, was so...so He couldn't describe it.

"You are staring at me, is there something on my face?" She asked insecure, while still kind of hugging his..hand who stroked her cheek.

Jack blinked with his eyes and averted his gaze. "No, no, no your cheek is beautiful, eh I mean your look, ehm I mean your face? No I mean not your cheek is beautiful you are beautiful. Wait what?!" He rattled like an idiot.

Elsa giggled. "You are so cute now, Jack."

He looked up, while he felt how his cheeks still burned. "I-is that a good or b-bad thing?" He stammered nervous, again meeting her eyes. God what wouldn't she think of him now?

'Is there a life bouy in the house? Because you're again drowning in her eyes.' A voice in his head sang.

"Good, your messy hair looks even more cute, your cheeks become red, your eyes are shimmering, you begin to stutter, I would almost think you are in love in me, but that is like... The stupidest thing ever.. You said it by yourself, we aren't going to be eh.. Friendzoned." She said with an awkward smile, while averting her gaze from him.

"Yeah... Imagine us as a couple... Stupid right?" He snickered a bit, while running through his hair trying to act cool, but from the inside his heart was beating like crazy.

"Yeah... You would never fall in love with a person like me." She mumbled, while restlessly laying her hands on her lap.

'And though a person can be so damn wrong.' A voice in his head said.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said calmly, while he took his hands in hers.

"Look at me." She mumbled, casting her eyes down.

"I am." He wispered.

Elsa looked up, her gaze unwritten, there was a part of her face that was so blank, yet an other part that smiled softly.

"What do you see?" She wispered back.

"A very strong, beautiful-"

"There you said it, you meant with what you just said!" She teased giggleing.

He smiled a bit nodding, while scratching the back of his head. "Strong, beautiful, indepent, very smart, but most of all, the most special woman I've ever met in my entire life." He said, while taking his hands in hers.

He hoped so much she saw this as a sign he liked her more than 'just friends', he had to show her he loved her! But for some reason he didn't dared to. He didn't dared to tell her, and be brave like a real man, in stead of acting like a loser. Actually he was even worse than Hiccup. Hiccup just walked to that door, and confessed his love, while he, Jack Frost was behaving like a total idiot.

"That's very nice of you, Jack." She wispered, while tangling her hands in his.

There fell a silence, he looked deep in her eyes, and very slowly, they bended. He kept on looking at her perfectly curved and soft lips, waiting to be kissed by Prince Charming- Of course he was her Prince Charming, huh.

They bended even more, and their lips almost touched, he could almost smell her perfume, he could almost again feel the electricity running through his body, he could almost scream and yell out of happiness, he could almost hear himself wispering 'I love you' to her after this kiss, because they finally again kissed and that meant that she liked, no LOVED him!

He was already flying half a meter above the earth surface because in his thoughts he was already kissing with her.

But on that moment the sun hung so low, it shone through the stained glass, upon Elsa's medaillon, into his eyes, so he was blinded. He blinked with his eyes, trying to see something, in stead of the shimmering medaillon that blocked his way, his entrance, to her lips. His treasure.

Then their nosed collapsed into eachother.-how awkward-.

He could slap himself, yell at himself, everything at once, because Elsa averted her head and casted her eyes down, now giving up on their kiss.

'I HATE THE SUN!' Jackie yelled in his head. Rapunzel is going to kill Jackie if she could hear him now. Jackie yelled also other things, but Jack said to himself that he kept these words for himself.

"I-I'm sorry, I saw something on your eh face and it was.." Elsa trailed off, and blushed furiously. She raised, while he still sat on the ground.

"I-I have to go. St. George will come.. Eh tomorrow and I have a lot to discuss with Melfor, I expect you as captain of the boys Lacrosse team, to be there on time to welcome them." She said businesslike, revealing again her well-known headmonitor ánd captain of the Lacrosse team attitude.

He sighed a bit, while raising. He raised amused an eyebrow. "I'm curious about this St. Talentless Boarding School." He groaned.

Elsa lay her hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes. He wanted to lay his hand on her hand, who cupped his cheek, but he didn't dared to, probably because he was trembling so much. He loved it when she touched him. Did that sound weird?

"Oh Jack, I swear this can become a weekend to never forget." And with these words she walked out of the towerroom. Jack saw how the last golden sunbeam, disappeard on the horizon, to only leave a pink coloured sky.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Jack heard someone yelling, while that same person was jumping on his bed.

The person let himself fall on Jack. Jack groaned kind of in pain by the sudden weight that fell on him. The person fell on the wrong place, like his crotch and Jack could just conceal a groan in pain.

He opened his eyes and sighed when he saw who it was. "Eugene, go back to sleep." He groaned, while closing his eyes again.

"I can't," Eugene lay his hand on his forehead with a dramatic expression. "_The Boarding School _is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go fuck yourself." Jack groaned, while he pushed Eugene off the bed.** (A/N) Actually this is what Elsa meant when she pushed in Frozen Anna off the bed XD **

Eugene fell with a thud on the ground, and the girls in the girlsrooms, who were one floor under the boys, probably woke up from this.

"Did you litterly meant that?" Eugene smirked, while his eyes peeked from over the edge of Jack's bed.

Jack nuzzled in his warm sheets, threw it over his head, so he was with his head under the sheets. Striking blue eyes glared from under the sheets through a narrow split to Eugene. He used to look like that at his dad when he said he had to come out of his bed for school.

Eugene sighed. "Okay, let's start over new..." Eugene was silent for a few seconds with a devious smirk before pinching his cheek. "Hello Sleeping Jackie, did you sleep well? Did you slept well?" Eugene began, while he jumped again on the bed right on Jack, and again hit the wrong place and began jumping up and down, constantly hitting his crotch.

"Eugene if you keep doing this, then I can't get kids anymore in the future." He hissed in pain.

"With Elsa huh?" Eugene said mischievous, while wiggleing with his eyebrows.

Jack groaned, while he again pushed Eugene off the bed, and again he fell on the ground with a thud. "Go fuck yourself, no wait I have a better one; Go fuck Punzie." He groaned and he turned around.

"No time for that," Eugene began with smile while snickering. "St. George will arrive in about... What should we say? Seven minutes. Oh, and Elsa is waiting for you outside, and if you don't come on time, I swear she will cut your balls off. .one." Eugene giggled like a little school girl.

"WHAT?! IN SEVEN MINUTES?!" He yelled, while raising.

* * *

**SEVEN MINUTES LATER:**

"Bye bye Sweetheart, have you got everything? Are you ready for a new exciting school day? Have you got your little sweet Whinny the Phoo lunchbox? Your little pink Disney Princess backpack? Your-"

"EUGENE!" Jack yelled at Eugene. He was hopping, trying to put on his pants, but miserably failed.

"Love you too, _Jackie_." Eugene said, while blinking irrisistible with his eyelashes, and blowing a kiss.

Jack put on his pants, but he had no time for a shirt, so he ran out of his room, shirtless, to the big hall with our well-known staircase. He slided down the railing, but he then saw a skateboard was on the ground, at the end of the staircase.

'What the fuck is that thing doing here?! Why didn't Aladdin cleared that up?! That's the same like Eugene dancing in a pink fluffy onsie.' Jackie yelled in his head.** (A/N) Guys I promise you, one chapter Eugene is going to wear Rapunzel's pink onesie and going to dance around with a princess smile XD**

Without thinking, he jumped on the skateboard, and like that he raced through the double frontdoor, outside where Elsa was waiting for him on the little three step staircase to the main building, chin lifted, blue eyes alert, and hands folded.

He felt how the cold winter weather attacked his body, and now he knew why he always wanted to stay in bed in winter mornings when he had to go to school.

"I'm here!" He said, while jumping off the skateboard and giving it a kick with his foot, so he catched it with his hand.

Elsa raised an eyebrow when she saw him. She stared at his abs, but then got back to present. "Jackson Overland Frost, you are exactly," She looked on her watch. "32 seconds too late." She said strict, now proudly lifitng her chin and facing him.

"It won't happen again." He apologized, while standing next to her, folding his hands, to look perfect for St. Georges to arrive.

"What won't happen again?" She said strict, now turning her head to him, while very slowly raising an eyebrow full with mischief.

"Coming 32 seconds too late."

"Coming 32 seconds too late who?" She said again strict.

"Coming 32 seconds too late, _headmonitor and captain of the Lacrosse team_." He sighed.

"Better." She smirked. Elsa wore, in stead of him, warm clothes, a scarf, warm earwarmers, her nose was red from the cold and she looked so fuzzy and cute with a snowflake falling on her eyelashes.

"Need a warmth hug?" She smiled.

"Oh I won't say 'no' to that." He smirked, flirting before hugging her.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" They heard a strict voice saying strict behind them.

Elsa and Jack turned around. Gosh, it was Melfor, standing in her wintercoat, who was so thick it made her look three times fatter, even when this woman was as thin as a nail and as stiff as a wooden plank.

"Why are you walking shirtless?! This is inappropriate, you are representing our Boarding School as captain of the Lacrosse team and in all those 37 years that I'm here the headmaster I never encountered this!" Melfor said, shocked.

Elsa giggled and wispered in his ear. "She is looking at your abs, Jack."

"Mrs. Arendelle! You are wispering and that's not lady like!" Melfor said strict.

"It won't happen again." She said.

"What?" Melfor said strict.

"Wispering in your presence."

"Wispering in your presence who?"

"Wispering in your presence, _Mrs. Melfor head of Harefield Newton Academy_." She sighed.

"Better." Melfor said, while lifting her chin, to emphazise her sophisticated aristocratic nose.

"Someone in here got training from Melfor." He wispered devious in her ear. Elsa giggled again.

"Mr. Frost, I can't accept this! In minutes St. Georges will arrive and I can't-"

Melfor, just like Jack and Elsa looked up. In the distance, black cars were to be seen, who drove up the long endless frozen driveway where Jack also arrived on when he came to Boarding School with little English flags on the hood.

"Oh help, they are already here! Just in time as always! Oh god what will they think of Mr. Frost standing shirtless outside in this weather? We'll be doomed! Cursed! We will burn-"

"In the fire of hell." Elsa wispered smirking along with Melfor, immitating her with her slightly Irish accent, while looking forward with a blank expression to not arouse suspicion with Melfor. So to see she knew this verse, and it was very funny to hear.

The cars stopped and one by one, boys stepped out of the car. Their hair, perfectly styled with gel, their black with deep blue accents uniforms perfectly ironed, their shoes perfectly polished in a deep black colour, Lacrosse sticks perfectly- Eh... What wasn't perfect with these guys?

Gosh, Rapunzel was right, the boys are indeed verh handsome.-For the girls huh-

The uniforms did him think of the uniforms of Daltons Private School for boys, where he was educated in New York, before be came to England. Their uniforms were also black, but had red accents in it. He remembered there also was a group who sang, the Warblers. One of his friends, Sebastian Smythe was the captain and led the whole group.

A boy with brown hair, perfectly styled, dazzling blue eyes and a posture where even he, Jackson Overland Frost was jealous of, stepped out of one of the black cars with black blinded windows. And believe me, Jack wasn't jealous of anyone.

The boy with the brown hair and blue eyes walked towards Melfor, and they shook hands. "Dylan of Aragon captain of the boys Lacrosse team of St. Georges Boarding School, situated near Liverpool. It's pleasure to meet you Mrs. Melfor I heard a lot of good things from you." He said gentleman. (A/N) say it as Dailan not Dillen!

Jack was making putting his finger in his throat like he was going to gag when he heard how Dylan was behaving 'gentlemen' like a real English well brought up boy. Elsa giggled.

"See Jackson Overland Frost, that's how we introduce ourselves in England, with first and surname." She wispered mischievous. Jack snickered.

Dylan walked further to Elsa. He kissed her hand, and then looked up. Elsa blushed and was flattered. Jack felt like he had already the sudden feeling he wanted to keelhaul that Dylan.

'Someone in here is going to be castrated if he doesn't keep his bloody hands off Elsa right now.' Jackie groaned.

'I'll cut his balls off. One. By. One.' A voice in his head groaned.

"Dylan of Aragon." He introduced himself, now looking up to meet Elsa's face.

Elsa smiled, and blushed. "Elsa of Arendelle."

Dylan winked at her before walking further to Jack. Jack could smell his Bleu de Chanel perfume mixed with a heavy after shave. Hey! That was his perfume! He always wore that perfume and after shave. Dylan looked at Jack from head to toe, with discust, but Jack could only smirk.

"Do you like the sight?" Jack smirked devious, while laying his hands on his hips.

Dylan cocked an eyebrow at Jack, who was clearly wasn't a fan of him.

"Hai, Frost. Jack Frost." He smiled fake, while he shook hands with Dylan. Jack was gagging from the inside. He could see in seconds this Dylan was such a jerk and was as fake as Melfor's nose job, and was maybe even worse than Hans.

"Dylan of Aragon, and what did you think? I don't need a shirt, because it's so warm?" Dylan scoffed snickering. His blue eyes, full with mock, the corner of his mouth lifted to reveal a devious smirk, just like hé always did, while he ran cool through his perfectly styled brown hair.

Jack groaned, wanted to speak to argue with Mr. Loser from St. Loser School, in Loser Land in Loser City, but Melfor was first. "Warm? Mr. Aragon it's-"

"Winter?" Dylan said, while he turned himself to Melfor. "I know, but that is what they mean with sarcasm." Dylan said bitter-sweet.

"Good. Well, let's introduce our fellow students with your... prestigious Boarding School." Melfor said on her always strict tone, with folded hands and a lifted chin. "Follow me." She said, and of course everyone followed.

Jack and her side by side, while St. Georges walked with them, all _perfectly_ educated how to walk, how to _perfectly_ represent your Boarding School, all their hairs were _perfectly_ styled on the same way, _perfectly_ folded hands while walking, back straight, while they walked with a _perfectly _huge Prince Charming smile, planted on their _perfect_ faces. Again, what wasn't perfect about them?

"Well, this is the big hall, as you can see here is the huge double staircase, paintings on the wall of our founder Emily-Rose,-"

Jack didn't even listened anymore after one boring sentence. He turned his head to Dylan, who was so to see the most popular boys on his Boarding School, with his crosse stick who put out from his black suitcase, all the same with the other students, where was not even a scratch on it, not even mud, not even a sweet text was wrote down on it from friends with black permanent marker, in stead of his stick-who was so full with it there couldn't be added a new one-, no only a name was on it: Dylan of Aragon in a perfect handwriting.

Dylan looked up to Jack, and for one second both parties glared at eachother. Dylan's gaze trailed down Jack's abs, but Jack only smirked.

"Your mama didn't gave your these huh?" Jack smirked, while pointing at his abs. He wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist. Elsa smiled, and also wrapped an arm around Jack's waist.

Dylan glared. "Wait untill we crush you so hard Sunday." He groaned through gritted teeth. Melfor was so busy with telling her interesting story of who found our excellent and perfect, prestigious Boarding School Harefield Academy, that she didn't heard the two student having a quarrel.

"Thereby, is that your girlfriend? That platinum blonde? And what now? Do you guys have courtship? How cute, but you know what? We did that in Elementary School." Dylan snapped to Jack and Elsa. The boys behind him giggled.

"That platinum blonde has a name. It's Elsa and Elsa is not my girlfriend!" Jack defended himself, while he pulled his hand back who was first wrapped around her small form.

"Oh good." Dylan said.

"Well people, this was our introduction, make yourself comfterble, make contact with other students, I'll see you Sunday on the Tournament." Melfor announced.

"Why?" Jack asked groaning.

"So I can have her." Dylan smirked, while walking away with his friends on his side.

"Never!" Jack groaned back.

Dylan stopped with walking, and walked to Jack. Both persons lay their hands on their hips and Elsa stood next to Jack, not knowing what to do.

"Wait and see, wait and see." Dylan wispered cold.

"Well then I can tell you tell you something Aragon, that will never happen. Go back to your St. Loser Boarding School, in Loser Land in Loser City." Jack snapped back.

"Jack please! Behave yourself!" Elsa hissed wispering, but Jack ignored her. Dylan looked at Elsa and winked at her with a smile, but then his face became cold again when he turned himself to Jack again.

"Frost, I'm going to tell you this just once. I am sick of playing nice, and you will see, hear and feel it. I see you this evening. Thereby, I heard from my headmaster I'm sleeping with you in one room." Dylan said, not eargering

"You got to be kidding me." He sighed, while looking at Elsa. Elsa giggled. "You are not sleeping with me in one bed, you can sleep on the cold, hard, fucking ground, while I'm laying in my warm, fuzzy, and PERFECT bed." Jack warned him.

"I will inform Melfor if you dare to do that." Dylan groaned.

"Oh why do you have to behave so upset and badass? Just when we came friends?" Jack snorted scoffing.

Dylan took a step forward and looked cold in Jack's eyes. "Listen Frost, I didn't came here to make friends, I came here to win."

* * *

**Oh, bring it on XD this is going to be weekend to never forget. People, the 'love confession will come in like two chapters, so don't worry. And O my god, not to forget they ALMOST kissed, oh guys I love it to make you guys freak out XD.**

**let's get this fanfiction to more than 180 reviews and if we reach 195 ****I'll post the next one inmediately, even when now I'm very busy with school!**


	17. Chapter 17 don't let him deceive you

**CHAPTER 17: don't let him deceive you.**

**JACK:**

Jack walked that evening in his room. The scent of Dylan's or how should he would say it HIS perfume filled his nostrils. The traitor.

Eugene was the only one who sat in the room, with Rapunzel in his arms on his bed, playing their game who never got the two bored. _'I-love-you-no-I-love-you-more'._

"I love you." Eugene said, while kissing her.

"I love you more." Rapunzel said smiling before kissing him again.

"No, I love you more." Eugene said.

"No. I." Rapunzel giggled. Eugene kissed her passionate and Jack had the idea he was gagging. Kissing with Eugene? God knows where his tongue was before kissing her.

Jack rolled with his eyes. He now saw that Dylan was standing in the room, he already unpacked all his stuff. He stood in front of the table where their tv was situated and... Hey Dylan was picking up the photoframe with a photo of Emma and him!** (A/N) I don't know if you remember but did you remembered when Elsa picked up a photoframe with Jack and a smiling girl in chapter 9 before Jack walked out of the bathroom and came the whole drama? That was the same photo frame. **

"Hey! Put that down." Jack commanded, while walking into the room to Dylan.

Dylan looked up, and turned himself to Jack. "Oh really? And what if I don't?" He smirked devious, still holding it.

Jack lifted his chin and glared down upon Dylan. "That photo has a lot of sentimental worth for me, it's a part of me." Jack said on a calm tone, but could feel how a bubble of anger was raising in him, getting bigger and was soon ready to explode.

"Like?" Dylan resumed smirking, clearly not seeing Jack's serious expression.

"Like, my sister is dead and this is the only thing I have left from her?!" Jack groaned in defence. He fel again how a hollow space emerged in him, close to his heart. It hurt. Emma didn't deserved this, and the world was so unfair, so cruel. They wouldn't understand it, never.

Dylan first opened his mouth to speak, but then shut his mouth and thought. He frowned, and looked deep in Jack's eyes. There fell a silence, and for a split moment Jack thought Dylan also had to share something.

Jack tried to look beyond the cold gaze of the 17 year old in front of him, but Dylan closed his body language and Jack had the idea for how longer he looked, how less he would see.

Then without a warning, Dylan smashed the photoframe on the ground and Jack heard how it clattered on the ground, and broke in thousend beautiful and painful memories of Emma. Thousend things

Jack's eyes widened. He felt how the tears formed in his eyes, and how a lump in his throat formed, but he pulled himself together and yelled. "Y-you jerk! How could you?!" He yelled in disbelieve to Dylan. "I swear if you have a sister who died, but you know it's your own fault, and you have to live with the guilt your whole life how would you feel?! Find you humanity!" Jack yelled.

Dylan only looked at him, said nothing, he only stared at Jack, expressionless, and cold. "I had a twinbrother and a family. Now, not anymore." Dylan said shrugging, while turning around.

"What do you mean?" Jack groaned, while he bended to pick up the sharfs. He looked at the photo, while the sharfs lay on the photo and photoframe.

"Listen we are not going to be sentimental but where it's about is that I was two, and we went on vacation to Spain, Barcelona. We were just a happy family, as I said, I had a twin brother although we weren't fraternal. We such a happy family in my memories, how ever, this vacation would end up terrible.-"

'If we are getting background stuff every time people are having a sleep over here, I don't survive that.' Jackie sighed.** (A/N) For people who are getting confused, see Jackie as the mischievous voice in Jack's head. **

Jack sighed and listened further. "We went to La Ramblas, you know that famous street with all these street artists, and I always held the hand of my mother, but somehow I got lost in the crowd, I yelled for my mother's name, my father's name and my brother's name who I don't know anymore, but my family was nowhere to be seen."

Jack raised an eyebrow, and sat down on the bed next to Dylan. "Some tourist just made a photo of our family, we went to a photo shop and printed it. My mother said I was a lucky guy because I may hold it, although my brother also wanted to held it, so accidently the photo was ripped in two, with the part that I held, me our mum on it, while my brother had the part where he and our father were on." Dylan snickered softly, while he sat down on Jack's bed.

Jack looked up to a photo with his father, where he as a two year old was on, brightly smiling while his dad held him in the air. His dad, his hero who he missed so much.

"So I remembered what my dad always said to me, 'if you ever lose your family stay where you are and don't go anywhere' so I did that, sat down on the street, and waited and waited. Minutes became hours and still I had the hope they would return, but they didn't. They never came back. I never found them back, and the only thing I have is a photo of my family, but for some reason I just can't throw it away. I take it everywhere with me." Dylan said, while gesturing to his suitcase. He showed no emotion, not even a tear was to be found in his eyes, he acted cold and careless about the whole situation.

"Dude, that's serious stuff." Jack said amused.

Dylan looked up with a cold gaze. "I know right?" He scoffed with mock in his eyes. Jack raised an eyebrow. This guy was acting so insensible.

"Okay, enough bedtime stories, dude I'm tired so make room for me, thank you." Jack smiled fake, while he plopped down on his bed next to Dylan.

An hour later, Jack lay in bed, with Dylan next to him, but as soon as Dylan slept, Jack pushed him out of his _PERFECT_ bed, turned around to have a _PERFECT_ nightrest and before he knew it, he got back to sleep.

The next morning Jack awoke by Dylan who was already awake, and he was making too much noise, by jerking the doors of the closet, because he was changing himself in his sportclothes.

Jack raised and rubbed his eyes. "Dude, it's..." He turned in his stomach looked on his alarmclock. "6:34 A.M. It's Saturday and you are awake now?" He groaned.

Dylan looked up, while he threw a shirt over his torso. Jack groaned when he saw Dylan's abs, although he and Dylan had the exact same posture. "Yes, St. Georges is going to train, maybe something for you and your team?" Dylan shot at him, while he grabbed his crosse.

Jack ignored him, stepped out of bed while the cold attacked him. He hugged himself.

'Good plan sleeping shirtless, no you're defenitly not cold at all.' Jack scoffed.

Dylan walked out of the room and closed the door. Jack sighed walked towards the tv to power it on, when he saw a photoframe standing on the same table where the tv was on. The photo stood next to the one of him with his father, and it had to be Dylan who put it there, because he was in the photo with a girl who kissed his cheek, while Dylan smiled brightly.

'Flirting with Elsa huh? Cheater, this guy already has a relationship.' He thought.

He grabbed the photoframe, opened it, pulled the photo out of it and put it in his pocket.

* * *

**ELSA: **

Elsa was awake soon because she wanted to train with the girls Lacrosse team.

She sat in the cantine with her team, eating breakfast. The girls were too present in the morning and laughed, giggled and talked like there was no tomorrow. Elsa, on the contrary listened and sometimes when the girls asked her something, she would answer with a quick 'yes'.

"And then he kissed me, and said 'I love you' and he said back 'I love you more' and-" Rapunzel couldn't stop with talking about Eugene and Elsa asked to herself that if Eugene ever broke up with her, how she would ever survive that.

She boredly stuffed her mouth with food when St. Georges walked in the cantine, with sportclothes and crosse sticks in their hands. All the girls inmediately looked up and began fangirling.

"O my god did you ever saw that super handsome guy with blonde hair, and blue eyes?" Rapunzel wispered excited to all the girls, but it was so hard St. Georges heard every word of it.

They walked towards the girls and before they knew it, the whole Lacrosse group was standing in front of them, with Dylan and that '_super handsome guy with blonde hair_' on the first 'row'.

Dylan walked towards Elsa and kissed her hand. "Hello Miss. Winters."

Elsa felt she blushed and fangirled silently in her head, while turning her head to the girls with a face that said 'o my god!'. "H-hello Dylan." She stammered a bit, while meeting his deep blue eyes. Somewhere she recognized them.

In the meantime the '_super handsome guy with blonde hair'_ kissed also Rapunzel's hand, and Rapunzel was fangirling out loud, so the boys as well as the girls giggled. "Alexander Moon."

"Rapunzel of Corona." She giggled, while she blushed.

"Well girls, we came here to offer you something." Alexander said, while crossing his arms. He stood next to Dylan and it was clear they were the 'leaders of the group'. Both of their blue eyes sparkled, but Dylan had different eyes than Alexander.

"Tell us." Rapunzel sighed huskily, while fangirling at the same time, while she rested her head on her hands, with her elbows on the table.

"We want a competition, just a fun one, not a real one between the boys of St. Georges and the girls of Harefield." Alexander said, while he crossed his arms with a smirk.

All the girls began to wisper excited. Elsa clapped two times in her hands, while turning herself to the girls and in seconds they were silent. She again turned herself to the boys with a princess smile and opened her mouth to speak. "Okay, when?" Elsa said, now raising and walking towards the boys. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that all the boys looked at her, all with a smile planted on their handsome faces.

"Tomorrow, 15:00 o'clock on the Lacrosse field." Dyland said, while he took a step forward and revealing his hand.

"Deal." Elsa said while they shook hands.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER:**

Elsa walked with Rapunzel and Merida outside, in the huge garden of 850 ha that surrounded Harefield. It was sunny and the bright sun shone down upon England and Elsa had the idea Winter stopped earlier than planned by Mother Nature. The green grass was full with morning dew, and there were a few little white clouds in the sky.

"Although it's sunny I hate wearing skirts in the Winter, Elsa suggest to Melfor if she can do something about it." Rapunzel said with a trembled voice because she was chattering teeth, while hugging herself to keep her warm.

"I understand Rapunzel, but Melfor is just very conservative." Elsa sighed. On the contrary of Merida and Rapunzel, she walked with her chin lifted and just accepted the cold, while her friends were 'dying of the cold'. As always, she walked in front of everybody, leading the whole group to their destination.

"Why are we even walking here? Let's go inside, get some warm chocolate milk and sit in front of a warm fire place?" Merida said groaning, while hugging herself.

"Come on girls, if you sit in the sun you can also get it warm, it's 8 degrees outside and yes the wind is cold, but come on, we have more to do than sitting in front of a fireplace, talking about our boyfriends, eh I mean your boyfriends." She correctioned herself. She felt she blushed.

Merida overhauled Elsa, and lay her hands upon Elsa's shoulders. "You are definitly in love with him Elsa, say it." Merida said serious.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Merida and actually first wanted to deny, but then casted her eyes down. "Eh.. Yes, but he doesn't like me." She said quickly, pushed gently Merida to the side and walked further, while looking at the ground. She kicked a pebble away.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel called, and ran, trying to overhaul her with Merida again. "How do you know that? Elsa listen to me!" Rapunzel yelled after Elsa, who walked further.

Elsa turned around. "I gave him a hint Rapunzel! I gave him a huge hint and he just acted so nonchalant, like he didn't cared." Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

"What did you say?!" Merida said dominant, while crossing her arms. Elsa walked towards her friends.

"I said that he looked cute, and that it almost looked like he was in love with me, but I said that was a stupid idea of us together and that he would never fall in love with me."

"Ooh, you are playing hard-to-get? Elsa, boys never get these hints, they just don't see it, they see it like you MEAN it, but girls all know you are actually giving him a hint. Elsa, they say humans got brains, but I'm asking myself if boys have one." Merida said smiling softly.

"Maybe I should just date that Dylan, he doés dare to flirt openly and with him I know inmediately if he likes me, Jack is so vague the past days to me. Sometimes he stares impudently at me and then I get so uncomfterble, like there is something on my face or something." Elsa sighed, while she sat down on a stone bank. She felt how cold it was and inmediately regeretted the choice.

Rapunzel and Merida sat next to her. Rapunzel sighed but then spoke. "Go ahead, but the boys will call you a traitor and Jack will be pissed-off."

"I... I know but maybe it was the only way to give him the final hint I not like him, no I love him!" Elsa said serious. She wanted to tell him so bad, but she didn't dared to and their friendship was just so beautiful and if he didn't liked her, it would be ruined for ever.

"Listen Elsa, do what you want, but..." Merida sighed before speaking again. "But I can tell you Jack is not going to like it, if he loves you or not, you are dating with the enemy!"

"I don't care what he will think of it, if he doesn't behave himself like man and says honestly if he likes me or not, than it's just an un-answered love and then I'll always be friends with him even when I love him. I-I just don't know what to do.." She sighed.

"What you want, but Elsa why are we outside? I'm cold!" Rapunzel wailed.

"Why? St. Georges is training and I want to know their way of playing, their strategy." Elsa said smiling sly. "Come with me, to the Lacrosse field."

**JACK:**

"Jack why are we outside? I'm cold!" Eugene wailed, while he trudged behind Jack.

"Eugene you sound like girl. 'I'm cold', well the cold doesn't bother me, so do you." Jack groaned, while he pierced through a hedge, who had sight on the Lacrosse field.

"Someone in here spent time with Elsa." Eugene wistled groaning, while hugging himself with a puppy smoulder. "_The cold doesn't bother me so do you_" Eugene immitated Jack and Elsa on a high pitched voice, but Jack covered Eugene's mouth.

Jack rolled with his eyes. "Now, come on follow me." Jack groaned, while he crawled over the ground. Mrs. Hearts, who always did the laundry for the boys, will kill him if she sees all the mud on his sweatpants, but on this moment he didn't cared.

"Jack you took, no dragged me all the way outside, but why?! Why are you doing this to me?! I'm your best friend! Your best friend in good and bad times, till death will seperate us, now what's your answer on that? A 'yes'?" Eugene giggled, while crawling with Jack towards an other hedge, who was closer to the Lacrosse field.

"Eugene we are not getting married." Jack groaned back. "And we are here, because want to see which strategy St. Georges is using, or in which way they are training." Jack wispered through gritted teeth. They were so close now, that St. Georges could hear them if Eugene and him weren't careful enough.

"Oooh." Eugene wispered back. Eugene also pierced through the hegde, but then his eyes widened and before Jack could stop him, Eugene did where he was afraid of. "Hey that's Elsa! ELSIE I'M HERE!" He said out loud, while raising, so St. Georges could see him.

Jack groaned while sighing, grabbed Eugene by his shoulders, covered his mouth and pushed him to the ground, while he ducked just in time before St. George all turned their heads, including Elsa.

**ELSA: **

Rapunzel, Elsa and Merida looked up. "What was that?" Elsa asked while looking in the direction where the sound came from.

"I don't know, it sounded like a dog." Rapunzel said shrugging, not knowing that it actually was her boyfriend...

**JACK:**

"You fucking idiot!" Jack wispered through gritted teeth, still covering Eugene's mouth. Eugene was smart and licked Jack's hand who covered it, and Jack almost yelled, but he could conceal it in the last seconds.

"What is that with you and licking?" Jack wispered through gritted teeth, while he moved his hand past his pants, to whipe off Eugene's saliva.

But after three seconds he realized what Eugene said. "What?! Elsa?!" He said, while he pierced through the hedge. "You got to be kidding me." He groaned, while never averting his gaze from her. "For gods sake what is she doing here?!"

"I don't know, maybe she is varnishing her nails or something." Eugene shrugged innocently.

"Do you see any nailpolish, Eugene?!" Jack groaned, turning his head to Eugene with a duh expression, who sat on the cold ground

Eugene opened the mouth to speak and Jack saw he wanted to tell something funny, but he then shut his mouth.

"Did you guys heard something? I thought it came from there." He heard Dylan saying, while pointing at the hedge.

Jack saw Dylan's blue eyes piercing through the green hedge trying to see something, and he knew if he could see Dylan's eyes, Dylan could also see him. He ducked, firmly closed his eyes, and crawled up into a ball, trying to make himself small.

Eugene joined him while he also covered his head with his arms and hands like they were in a crashing plane. Jack snickered, when he saw his trembling friend.

"Maybe there are people from Harefield eavesdropping behind the hedge to hear our strategy." A voice said, and Jack heard on the mono-tone way the guy said it he wasn't the smartest and just the dumbest guy of St. Georges.

"No, that's stupid, Harefielders have no brains, they are stupid, just like you." Dylan groaned.

"Geez what a dick-head is that Dylan." Eugene wispered through gritted teeth.

"Tell me something I don't know, Eugene tell me something I don't know." Jack sighed, still remembering what Dylan did the past evening.

**ELSA:**

She sat in the morning dew grass with Rapunzel, and Merida on her side, watching St. Georges train. Because they didn't had a official competition with St. Georges they weren't 'suspective' when they were looking at their training scedule.

Dylan was captain, and you could see that. He was ruling the team like he was the King, and his teammates were his country. It was clear this guy was the kind of King who used 'Absolutism' on his team: he was the King, no democration, you listen to him and if your don't: off with your head.

The whole team was standing in a long line, while Dylan patrolled past them, sometimes lifting their chins, saying they smiled too much, that their crosse had to be in their left hand when they were standing a line, believe me, how Elsa drilled her team was nothing with how Dylan acted.

Dylan turned himself to her for a second, with a suspiciously expression, raising an eyebrow. Elsa waved innocent, with a princess smile. Soon his suspicious expression replaced for a smile, and he waved back, so she could see his teeth, as white as freshly fallen snow, why did it remembered her of somebody?

**JACK:**

"What the hell is Elsa doing with that traitor? Was she just flirting?!" Jack wispered groaning.

"I don't know Jack, and actually I don't care, cause please you are breaking my back." Eugene wispered back, who was wasn't getting any air because he lay in the grass on his stomach, and Jack was sitting on him, while piercing through the hedge to see something.

"I swear if he... Woah woah wait..." Jack wispered, while moving forward to make sure he saw that well.

Eugene gulped. "Jack, you are sitting on my head, my perfect head with my perfect brain is curshed now and-"

"And I don't care." Jack wispered back. "No, no, no, no! You got to be kidding me!" Jack almost said out loud. He was actually here to spy on St. Georges but he had more important business to do right now.

"What's happening?!" Eugene asked back.

**ELSA: **

Dylan walked towards her, while the sun was in his back, but the sun shone in her face. St. Georges was having a warming-up, but so to see, Dylan didn't needed one.

For how longer she was sitting in the sun, how hotter it became and she didn't heard Rapunzel and Merida complaining about 'the cold'. She flapped her hand, to get some cool air.

"Hot in here isn't it?" Dylan said smiling. Elsa looked up, placed a hand on top of her head, so the sun who was shining right in her face, wasn't bothering her and nodded.

To her surprise he placed his hands on his hips, grabbed a piece of fabric from his shirt, and lifted it over his head, to reveal abs... God, she had to admit it, Jack had abs but this guy..

Rapunzel's mouth dropped just like hers, shocked by the sudden-but not unpleasant- sight they got.

"If it's too hot here, we don't mind if you take off all your clothes and-" Elsa placed her hand on Rapunzel's mouth, to shh her, while looking with a princess smile at Dylan.

"Don't listen to her, listen to me." She said, with a gracious smile. She saw in the corner of her eye how Rapunzel glared, but she ignored it.

Alexander walked towards them and gave Dylan a high-five. "We did a warming-up now they are walking circles and-" Alexander looked up to Rapunzel. "Hello there." He said smiling, while running through his blonde hair.

**JACK: **

"No, no, no, this is bad, this is bad, this is really really bad." Jack and Eugene both mumbled in disbelieve and panic at the same time, while piercing with a shocked expression through the hedge.

"_Eugenelina_," Jack began. "Ready to grab your knives?"

"Oh, yes I am..." Eugene smirked sly with a true badass smile, where even Melfor couldn't compete with.

"Why actually?" Eugene said a second after, while looking up.

"Why? Eugene, Alexander is flirting with Rapunzel and the balls of Dylan and Alexander are going to be cut off. _One. By. One." _Jack smirked devious.

"I like ripped more." Eugene giggled.

"Okay, I cut, you rip." Jack snickered. The two best friends gave eachother a high-five.

**THAT AFTERNOON: **

Jack walked through the corridor with Eugene, and Hiccup to their room because they just finished their Lacrosse training.

"I'm sweaty, jeez, I don't survive this, you make me work too hard, Jack." Eugene complained, while dramaticly laying his hand on his forehead.

"Eugene we have to train our asses off for that competition, we have to win it." Hiccup said resolute, while clenching his fists.

"Indeed and don't want that bloody Dylan to-" Jack looked up from his peptalk. Elsa walked through the corridor, patrolling like a blood-hound as always. He felt he blushed and for some reason, he shut his mouth and stopped talking.

Elsa smiled at him, and he smiled back, while waving.

"To what?" Eugene and Hiccup asked in unison like a twin.

"To eh... Ehm... Eh I uh meant.." Jack trailed off.

Jackie inmediately yelled in his head. 'Jack, you are behaving like a total idiot! Say something to her! Anything! Just a-'

"Hai." He said softly, while he looked for one second in her ocean blue eyes. He could hear Jackie sighing in his head.

Elsa walked towards him and Jack almost got a heartattack while he almost felt how his legs liquified, and he couldn't stand anymore because he was trembling like an idiot. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he swore that Elsa could hear it. Falling in love was not fun, no it was a complete hell.

Elsa ran through her hair to flip the long platinum blonde lock out of her sight. He became dizzy when he saw it, and he bit his underlip to conceal a fangirl scream. He felt like twelve year old girl who was fangirling over Johnny Depp. But of course, Elsa was hotter than him.-Not that that it made the situation better-.

"Hey Jack.. I eh just wanted to tell you something..-"

"Me too." He kind of interrupted her, and he could mentally slap himself. "No eh you go first." He said.

"No, it's alright, you can go first." She said friendly.

"Ehm okay... Listen Elsa.. About that eh Dylan.." Elsa's smile faded and she inmediately looked serious.

"Yes?" She said sharp. "Jack are you trying to say I am not allowed to speak with him or something? Cause I can decide that very well by myself." She said willful.

**ELSA: **

She felt so irritated. She just wanted to say that she liked him, but Jack is acting so weird and since that St. Georges arrived, he is so overprotective, he always wraps an arm around her waist in the presence if Dylan and he just acts... Jealous?

'Congratulations Elsa, you did very well. You made Jack jealous, and now? Snap at him he is not allowed to interfer himself with you? Where was this whole stupid plan about?'

**JACK:**

Jack's eyes widened, but he pulled himself together, straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. "Elsa how can I show to you I-"

"No." She said.

'Love you.' His thoughts ended. He groaned.

"No?" He said with narrowed eyes. "Oh I see how it is."

"Elsa knows best, Elsa's so mature now, such a clever grown up miss." He said sarcasticly, while patting her on her head.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and slammed his hand away.

"Elsa knows best, fine if you're so sure now, go ahead and give him this." He said while showing her a photo with Dylan and an other girl on it, while the girl kissed her cheek.

"This is why he's here, don't let him deceive you, give it to him watch you'll see." He said groaning.

He walked towards her and lifted her chin. "Trust me, my dear," he snapped with his fingers in front of her face. "That's how fast he'll leave you, I won't say I told you so."

"No Elsa knows best! So if he's such a dreamboat, go and put him to the test." He wanted to walk away.

"Jack wait!" She said.

"If he's lying don't come crying, Jack knows best." He said before walking away with Eugene and Hiccup on his side.

* * *

**OKAY PEOPLE STOP. HERE. One promise. next chapter it's going to happen, next one they are going to kiss, next one will have EVERYTHING you guys wanted and why you are actually reading this... Story. Okay, I'll make a deal with you guys, if we get to 220 reviews, I'll update inmediately to the DREAM CHAPTER you are waiting for for over 17 chapters now even now when I'm having a very very busy period in school. If we don't get to the 220 you guys have to wait two weeks, what's actually like an eternity for me and you guys. **

**Again, don't unfollow this story because in this chapter they didn't kissed! If you read the next chapter and still don't like it, you can un-follow this story to your hearts content, but actually we're just started now, because you guys are going to miss two huge plottwists and a bunch of fluff. Sad if you would just unfollow when it becomes cute and fuzzy right? ;) **


	18. Chapter 18 I love you

**Okay sorry guys that I couldn't update inmediately, because of my timezone, and school, but here it is! The 'dream chapter' of our Jelsa shippers. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: I love you.**

**ELSA: **

She woke up the next morning by her alarmclock. She raised in slight panic and turned off the alarm as fast as she could to stop the shreeching sound that hurt to her ears.

"W-what was t-that?" Rapunzel asked while raising and rubbing her eyes. Elsa could see Rapunzel had bags under her eyes, and didn't slept a lot.-Spend probably a lot quality time with Eugene last night-

"My alarmclock." Elsa mumbled, while stretching herself out and yawning.

"F-for what?" Rapunzel asked.

"We have a Lacrosse competition with the boys as well Jack has the important Lacrosse competition." She remembered the conversation with Jack yesterday. She loved him, but he acted so cold again and he said it with so much mock.

But was he right about Dylan? She remembered how he showed her a picture with him and a girl who kissed his cheek. Maybe it was just a very good.. Friend?

"But the competition with the boys starts on 15:00!" Rapunzel complained. "I want to sleep!"

"No 'buts! Come, we are going to train." Elsa said determined, while flipping the sheets to the other side of the bed and stepped out of it.

* * *

**JACK:**

Jack woke up by Hiccup and Eugene were jumping on his bed. He was lifted in the air every time they jumped and he groaned irritated, just like Dylan.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake-WOAH!" Eugene yelled when Jack threw so hard his pillow to him, he fell off the bed with a huge thud. He turned around and nuzzled in the sheets, but his elbow bumped into Dylan.

"Everyone," He said while poking Dylan so he fell off the bed with a groan. "Is," and he pushed Hiccup off the bed. "In," And he again pushed Eugene off the bed, who climbed on it again. "My," and he raised. "PERSONAL SPACE." He yelled while he leaned with his back against the cupboard.

"Jack, your alarmclock went off ten minutes but you didn't react to it." Hiccup said matter-of-factly, while a pair of green eyes peeked from over the edge of Jack's bed.

"Why is the alarm turned on?" He asked irritated, while running through his flawless bed-head hair.

"Eh, because maybe we have a competition to win?" Eugene said with a 'duh-face'. He again jumped on the bed, on Jack, and again on the wrong place. Jack groaned in pain. "EUGENE YOU ARE CRUSHING MY BALLS." Jack yelled at him.

Eugene laughed, and put on an innocent smoulder. "No kids for you." Jack groaned, pushed, no jerked him -again-off the bed.

Eugene yelled in pain because he fell right on his face. "You broke my smoulder." He said with a painful voice.

* * *

**ELSA: **

"Okay last time I played this game, I could bring Jack and Eugene to the first aid, but we're going to try it again." She said to her team, while patrolling past them, who stood in a perfect line.

"What happened to Eugene?" Rapunzel asked worried.

"Mr. Fitzherbert's head had to be amputated." Elsa said matter-of-factly.

The girls giggled. "Anyway, this is the idea-"

"Hey Elsie! We're ready for training." She heard a voice behind her. She turned around and Eugene was standing with a bright smile in front of her. With the boys Lacrosse team behind it.

She sighed. "We? Who's _we_?" She said sassily.

"This is we." She heard person saying, who pushed the other boys aside. Jack stepped forward.

"I only train the girls." She said proudly, while lifting her chin.

"Well, well, well Elsie, no discrimination here huh." Eugene smirked, while supporting himself on his crosse.

"No, seriously..." Eugene walked forward and didn't moved. Elsa raised an eyebrow. Eugene gestured to the boys behind him, they nodded in one second they fell on their knees, folding hands while helding them in front with a huge pupper smoulder.-of course Eugene held the record-

"Okay boys 3,2,1." Eugene said.

"_Elsa of Arendelle headmonitor and captain of the Lacrosse team_, could you please help us with winning from St. Brainless Boarding School?" The boys, perfectly in unison. She heard Eugene drilled them to say this line with the biggest puppy eyes ever and with the saddest smoulder.

The girls sighed fangirling. Rapunzel spoke. "Of course Eugene you are-"

Elsa covered her mouth so there were only muffles to be heard. "I don't know if-"

"Please, please, please, please, please?" The boys asked while 'stepping' forward on their knees, still with their hands folded and a puppy smoudler.

Eugene grabbed her leg and hugged it, while looking up to meet her face. "Yes Elsie, please, please we love you so much my honey boo-boo, best friend for eva and always never wanna lose you, rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie power for eva, my _bae_, rainbowfairy unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friendies for ever with ma bestie, my-"

"Okay." Elsa sighed.

"Yes!" The boys cheered and before she knew it the boys 'walked' on their knees, still on the ground to her and in seconds 24 arms were wrapped around her legs, hugging them. She sighed, and looked forward with narrowed eyes.

* * *

** HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

"_Elsie, Eugenelina_ is tired." Eugene wailed, while he ran twelve laps around the field. "We are running TWELVE laps around this field and-"

"Eugene everybody already ran it and you are now running lap 2." Elsa sighed, while crossing her arms. The whole team sat down next to her, boredly pulling grass out of the gound, while Jack was building ambitiously a grass fort with Hiccup.

"But _Elsie_-"

"No 'buts'. _Eugenelina_ do you know what I say to poor cuties like you?" She asked princess like. The girls just as the boys knew what was coming and giggled.

"No." Eugene answered, still so stupid that he didn't remembered what Elsa yelled this same Monday to him.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE. RUN OR YOU CAN RUN TWELVE MORE LAPS." Elsa yelled. She almost couldn't conceal a giggle when she saw Eugene like this.

Eugene wistled. "Jack be prepared, if you ever get kids with her, the kids are going to be drilled to robots and-"

"Eugene!" Elsa yelled.

"Sorry Elsie, we _goodest rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friendies_! Never wanna lose you!" Eugene yelled quickly.-Not that not even a word was even English-

"I thought so too." Elsa smiled devious, while laying her hands on her hips.

"Best, Eugene." Jack and Hiccup sighed in unison.

"Elsa I mean it, please can I stop?" Eugene asked, while laying his hand in his waist because he got stings.

"Okay." Elsa sighed.

"Good, give me a _rainbowfairy unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friendies high-five_." Eugene said, while giving her a high five. Elsa sighed.

"Come here." She said and hugged Eugene.

"Elsie?" Eugene asked softly.

"Yes _Eugenelina_?" Elsa sighed, while patting him on his back, still hugging him. She looked at Jack, who snickered.

"_Rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friendies _for ever?" He asked on a high pitched tone.

"Yes Eugene, _Rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friendies _for ever." She repeated. Eugene hugged her even thighter.

"Ahw Elsie! I knew you liked Eugenelina. Give me kiss,-"

"Eugene!" Elsa laughed. Eugene pursed his lips playful and tried to kiss her. He sticked out his tongue while coming closer to her lips. "Give a kiss to auntie Eugenelina!" He giggled. All the boys were laying in the grass out of laughter.

Elsa couldn't stop laughing. "One _little bittle rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle_ kiss." He giggled, while still hugging her with his lips pursed.

"Okay." She sighed and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Rapunzel laughed. She knew Eugene didn't meant anything with it. Elsa looked at Jack, who was as jealous as hell. He stood with crossed arms next to Hiccup, with a dead glare and narrowed eyes. They were the only boys who weren't laughing. Elsa playfully sticked out her tongue to them, just like Eugene.

Eugene saw it. "Oh _Jackie_, you can get a kiss too. Want one from_ auntie Eugenelina_? One little cute kiss on your cheek, or if you take it really passionate we can go all round for-"

"EUGENE!" Everybody laughed. The girls now lay next to the boys, all laughing while cluthing their stomachs out of laughter.

"Okay, okay." He laughed, while running through his hair.

"Ready for a competition?" She heard a voice behind her. Everybody looked up, stopped with laughing and turned around. Dylan was standing in front of them with his whole team on the back ground.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked on her watch. "It's 11:52. The match between the girls and the boys would begin around 15:00." She said, while walking towards Dylan and Alexander.

Dylan looked at her from head to toe with a Prince Charming smile planted on his perfect face, with his arms crossed. "Oh Sweetie, I thought real winners can be competed at any given time." He said nonchalant, while walking to her and stroking her cheek. She saw in the corner of her eye how Jack narrowed his eyes and groaned. He wanted to take a step forward, but Eugene stopped him.

Dylan held his hand out, while cocking an eyebrow at her. "Ready?"

Elsa looked around to her teammates. The girls slightly nodded. "Yes." Elsa said and she shook hands with Dylan.

"Okay, let's get this started." Dylan said smiling. "Who first scores 2-0, girls rules." He said. **(A/N) Again boys Lacrosse had different rules than girls Lacrosse. Boys Lacrosse is half rugby that's how rough it is XD**

Elsa nodded. "Hiccup?" She asked. He looked up from talking to Eric. "Could you be the referee?" She asked.

He nodded. Elsa took off the necklace string with the wistle on it and put it on by Hiccup.

The girls grabbed all their crosses, who were laying on the ground and walked towards Elsa.

"Okay, who is doing the face-off?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's say the two captains." Alexander said complacent.

Elsa and Dylan nodded, while looking at eachother. Dylan ran through his hair, and it looked so hot. She sighed fangirling, but it was a bit too hard. Dylan winked at her. If Jack would do that to her please?

The boys sat down in the grass, next to the official Lacrosse field, watching the girls.

Elsa grabbed a ball, placed it on the white point in the middle of the field, stood across Dylan and concentrated herself.

"Okay...3,2-"

"Let's see if I can impress your boyfriend." Dylan smirked. Elsa wanted to react, but Hiccup blew on the wistle and the game began.

Dylan was fast as hell and grabbed the ball in an instant second, and ran away with it. Elsa chased him, but wasn't running ad fast as she could because she had to spare energy.

Dylan was threw the ball to Alexander and he ran towards the girls goal, where Megara stood, keeping. Rapunzel stormed towards Alexander, but Alexander dodged her, by sliding over the grass with his knees, and inmediately running further. "Better next time Sweetheart." He yelled at her with a wink, but what he didn't saw was that Elsa ran towards him in the meantime and grabbed the ball out of his crosse.

**JACK:**

Eugene, in the meantime was passionately cheering for the girls. "Ha! You should see your faces suckers, cause you look ridiculous! YOU GO ELSIE!"

"Come on Elsa, make a goal..." Jack said calm and asseritve, while clenching his fists. He followed her with his eyes. She was so beautiful and good.

Elsa turned around and ran towards the boys goal, running like an idiot. Dylan chased her with Alexander and some other teammates. Dylan came closer, and closer.

Elsa turned her head, to see how close Dylan was. He could see how her chest was going up and down, like an idiot. She was panting for air, strange because she wasn't running for so long and Elsa had a great endurance. She lay her hand on her chest, like it stinged. He raised an eyebrow.

Dylan came closer, grabbed the crosse out of her stick, and threw the ball to Alexander. Alexander wanted to throw the ball to an other teammate, but Rapunzel was quick and grabbed the ball out of his crosse. She inmediately threw it to Elsa, but Elsa was running slow now, and was out of breath. What was happening to her?

Eugene and the others didn't seemed to see it, and cheered. "THAT'S MY GIRL RAPUNZEL! OH, WAIT UNTILL WE ARE IN MY ROOM AND I THROW YOU ON BED AND-"

Jack silenced him by covering Eugene's mouth, while all the boys looked up. "_Eugenelina_, I don't need a play-by-play." He snickered. Eugene smiled innocently.

**ELSA: **

She felt these stings in her chest, close to her heart. It was unbearable, but she had to run further. She knew the ball was in her crosse, but she couldn't run to the goal, it cost her too much effort, so she threw it to Merida. She heard how Hiccup cheered for her.

She had to walk now, or just stand still. She breathed heavily and still clutched her chest.

"Elsa are you alright?" Jack yelled asking to her. She looked up. He was worried and so to see he wasn't mad upon her anymore. Hopefully.

"Everything is alright, don't worry about me." She relativated.

She looked up when Harefield bursted out in cheering. Merida made a goal. 1-0 for the girls. St. Georges inmediately struck back, and before they could even blink with their eyes, Alexander made a goal. He ran inmediately towards the goal while Harefield was cheering. Elsa could've stopped him, but the stings were to painful.

"What?! 1-1?! Oh bring it on!" Eugene yelled.

Elsa looked up when a voice yelled from the side of the Lacrosse field. "KICK THEM SOME ASS HAREFIELD! MAKE MY BOARDING SCHOOL PROUD!" She almost couldn't believe her eyes, it was _Melfor_! That good old Melfor, her headmaster whose personality was as stiff as a wooden plank, and as conservative and well-brought up and behaved like a true English lady, was now just yelling?!

Everybody laughed, and cheered with her. The stings finally stopped for a bit and Elsa could run again, and that's exactly what she did. She, as favorite of Melfor was going to make her proud.

Dylan had the ball, and she saw that he was a super talent. St. Georges has a real champion in their team, but she also was very good at Lacrosse, so she wouldn't bow down for him at all.

She ran towards him, dodging every boy like a master, sliding on the glass with her knees, jumping over Alexander who wanted to tackle her, jumped to the right do dodge an other-very handsome-boy and Dylan was in sight. She ran closer, and closer.

"COME ON ELSA!" Everybody yelled. She again felt these stings, but she had to continue running. She walked in even pass with Dylan, and he again winked at her.

"You're fast Sweetie." He yelled at her, but Elsa was quick and grabbed the ball out of his crosse, and made a final sprint to the goal. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to ignore the pain, the noise from everybody, to only hear her heartbeat.

Her feet, were begging her to stop, her heart stinged but drummed in a steady rythm, her arms became limp from holding the crosse, and she felt the pain in every muscle when she ran another step, her foot banging on the ground everytime gravity did his work.

She again opened her eyes and the noise and her sight came back. She was close, so close. She jumped in the air, and smashed the ball towards the boys goal.

She heard Dylan yelling what looked like a 'no!' And Harefield who screamed 'yes!'. The ball, hung in the air, but gravity pulled it to the ground as an anchor.

He keeper jumped in the air, trying to grab the ball. She closed her eyes and let herself fall on the ground because she did everything she could. She clutched her chest, and crawled up into a ball.

"WE WON!" Harefield yelled. She heard footsteps coming closer, and soon everybody lifted her up, while St. George was shotting dead glares at her.

Jack took it over from everybody and soon she was sitting on his shoulders, smiling and yelling in victory, with Jack and all the other students, and with Melfor.

"ST. GEORGES? HUH WHO HAVE NO BRAINS HUH? YOU DARE TO SAY HAREFIELD'ERS HAVE NO BRAINS?! OH LOOK WHO HASN'T GOT ANY DAMN BRAINS NOW!" Eugene yelled with his tongue sticked out at St. Georges, who raised suspiciously an eyebrow how he could've known that because they said that when they were training and it wasn't the plan that Harefield knew that.

"We did it Elsa! We did it!" He yelled. Elsa smiled, while running through his hair, still sitting on his shoulders.

Jack put her down and Elsa faced him. She felt so much butterflies when she saw him, she felt so happy. She wanted to open her mouth to speak, when an other sting hit her body. She groaned in pain and clutched her chest, while she fell upon him, while he caught her.

"What's happening?" Jack asked confused, while helding her in his arms. She felt safe there, but she still felt the pain.

"Nothing... It's alright.. Just stings in the area of my heart." She mumbled. Jack looked at her chest, raising an eyebrow in curiousity, but them pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm going to change myself in the girlslockers room." She said, while they broke nodded.

* * *

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER:**

**JACK: **

He was waiting in the grass, for Elsa to come out the girlslockers room, who bordered to the Lacrosse field. Everybody already came out, except for her. Eugene and Hiccup were already in the main building, celebrating the victory with their girlfriends, while he still sat here.

He decided to walk to the girls lockers room, checking if she was alright. He walked into the mini building into the corridor. The door of the locker room was ajar, and he heard voices and muffles.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard a boy's voice. "Congratulations... I think this is worth a reward." The voice said huskily.

Jack walked faster to the door, and opened it.

'Idiot! What if Elsa is changing or something?! What if she is only wearing a towel wrapped around her?!' A voice yelled in his head.

'You already saw her half naked, so who cares. Thereby she is your best friend, no soulmate.' Jackie snapped back.

The door opened slowly and what he saw made him feel like he wanted to scream. It was Dylan.

He stood dumbfounded in the doorway, with his mouth dropped when he saw it. Dylan passionately kissing with Elsa, completely lost in their moment. Elsa ran through Dylan's perfectly styled brown hair, while their lips moved in sync.

'This is _too much drama_, I can't handle this anymore.' Jackie said dramaticly.

Suddenly, he felt how rage attacked him. She was dating a LOSER from St. Talentless, traitor and loser Boarding School. He felt how tears formed in his eyes. He should've been that with her! Damn!

"Elsa what the fuck?!" He yelled to the two.

They broke apart, and Elsa's eyes widened in shock when she saw him. Dylan smirked in victory and vegaence. "Jack please!" She said, while walking towards him, but Jack turned around and slammed the door in her face, walking out of the building, onto the Lacrosse field.

A tear ran down his cheek. How could she do this to him?! Was the only thought that dominated his mind, and that that Dylan was a son of a bitch.

"Jack! It's not what you think I... JACK STOP!" She yelled at him. He heard her footsteps echoeing on the grass, trying to overhaul him, but Jack kept op walking, ignoring her.

An other tear ran down his cheek, but he wiped it away and told him that Elsa wasn't worth to leave a damn tear about.

"JACK WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!" She yelled. He could hear her sob, he could almost hear her tears fall.

'Let her rot in hell.' A voice in his head yelled, but deep down he couldn't do that. He way dying to hear those three words from her. Dying to know if she felt the same.

"I.. I..." She tried to say something but it was clear she wasn't sure if she had to say it.

"Jack, I LOVE YOU!" She yelled over the Lacrosse field.

His heart skipped a beat, and he stopped walking. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. "What did you just say?" He asked, now turning around to see his goddes.

He saw her face. The tears were running down her cheek. She casted her eyes down and stared at the ground.

"Say that again, and now look me in the eyes, so I know you mean it, so I know this isn't a sick lie. Look me in the eyes, Elsa." He demanded.

The ten meter space between the two was digging like a thousned knives, like an ice wall who arose from the ground.

"C-can I say it in gestures?" She asked, now finally facing him, her eyes were now a real blue ocean with the tears in it.

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

She pointed at herself, just like he did when Hiccup confessed his love to Merida.

She made a heart.

And she pointed at him.

'I love you.'.

The next thing she did was casting her eyes down, and she wanted to turn around, but Jack called her. "Elsa!" He ran towards her, turned her around and pressed his lips upon hers, while grabbing her by her shoulders.** (A/N) Ever saw the Sound of Music? It's like that kiss with that pavilion scene with '16 going on 17' and then that that guy kisses her suddenly.**

They broke apart. Elsa was dumbfounded. "I love you too." He wispered in her ear. He felt how the the butterflies in his stomach were like having the feeling they wanted to burst through his whole being.

Elsa smiled, placed her hand on his cheek, and they slowly bended. Finally after so many weeks of wishing this, the time had come. He was kissing her, and now for real. No stupid medaillon on her neck, because she luckily took it off because she showered, nothing could stop him to the entrance of her perfect lips, where even that Dylan couldn't compete with with his perfectly misformed face, nothing could screw up this perfect moment between him and her. He loved her, and that was exactly what he was about to show her.

He looked at her perfect lips waiting to be kissed, and now he and she were both sure. He was her Prince Charming. He would give her that true love kiss, right now.

He closed his eyes, slightly turned his head, not to collapse again into her nose, and he felt the second afger how his lips met hers, how his messy hair touched her forehead, and again he got that electricity feeling, he felt so light, like a feather, he felt so happy. He cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible but he not just wanted her, no he needed her. Every part, every heartbeat, every time that she said 'I love you'.

He knew their hearts were pounding on the same pace, he knew she loved him now, and that was the only thing that mattered now. His tongue grazed over her lips, begging her for entrance, which she willingly granted.-huh of course- soon, their tongues touched eachother, gently but also rough on the same time for a passionate kiss. She ran through his hair, while her hands and arms glided down, to place them in his neck.

His tongue grazed, glided over hers, in that same un-explained dance and again he felt the same feeling he got when Elsa got her first kiss from him. The feeling they became one, were one. He loved her so much, and in his thoughts this could last for ever. This had to be a dream, right? Oh god please, say no because that meant this wasn't real.

He became more dominant, taking over the lead and tried to bend even more, to feel more of her, to feel more of that burning sensation. God, she was such a good kisser.

They finally broke apart, but their foreheads touched eachother, while he held her hand. "You've got the love in your eyes, Snow Queen. You finally thawed.-after four months-." He snickered.

**ELSA:**

Elsa giggled. "I love you, Jack. I love you." She wispered.

"I love you too, Elsie." He said.

"Jelsa?" Elsa asked, just like in her dream.

"Jelsa." He answered before pulling her in, for an other passionate kiss, hoping it would never end, or that it would lead them to an other world. An other world, just for them, and nobody else.

* * *

**FANGIRLING HERE! Pfff jezus I had to 'suck' all the creativity and 'knowledge' out of my mind for that kiss. BTW What Jack does is not instant forgiveness! it's going to be alright, it's not like, 'hey let's kiss the girl and everything is cool again' ;)**

**Anyway, I hoped I made that kiss good enough, and that you liked the chapter as well as Eugene ( I see in the comment box you guys really like his humor)! Let's go for 250 reviews and show your love for Jelsa and your fandom! I say 250 and not 245 because I really have to take a break with updating so much! Now almost every three days and jeez I'm writing my ass off XD. **

**If you agree with Eugene's clever new word he made by himself and if you truly love Jelsa, say Rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle Jelsa fans FOR EVER in the comment box and hopefully, I'll see how the comments will stream into the comment box ;)**

**Anyway thank you guys for always supporting me! I have a question: did you see if my english got better? Kind if writing? **


	19. Chapter 19 Fear

**Guys, we got far over the 250! 264! 14 more than I could ever expect! I love you guys so much! Sorry for the short chapter for my being haha, but it's NOT a filler, NO NO NO NO XD It's a bit philosophical, but I hope you like it! **

**BTW just a fun fact for this story: Dreams are always 1 person in my stories!**

**I have my two news quotes! It's Greek, and my friend (who is also reading this (^_^) discovered some super cool thing with google translate! **

**1\. Open google translate**

**2\. Say you want to translate in Greek. **

**3\. Typ down: Will Jelsa ever end (WITH NO QUESTIONMARK) and translate it**

**4\. Copy the greek and translate it back to English, you'll get Jelsa will never end. **

**So you ask in English: Will Jelsa ever end?**

**and you get back: Jelsa will never end **

**so, here are my two new quotes for life (^_^) :**

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19:**

**JACK'S DREAM:**

Darkness. That's the first thing I remembered. It was dark, it was cold. And I was scared.

I lay on the cold hard ground. I had the feeling I fell from the sky, upon the hard surface where I lay now on. Everthing hurt.

I lifted my wasn't light, there wasn't even a slightly beam of moonlight. It always made me feel better, safer, but now there was nothing. Nothing but grim darkness, that filled the hall, the room, the outside atmosphere. Everything.

A shiver ran down my spine when he heard the voice. That voice, I knew it, I heard it before. It was the voice which I always put away, deep down in myself. It was the voice I despised so much, it was the voice that resembled the emotion I always hid, and never showed. It was Fear.

"Welcome, my fellow compagnion, I was already expecting you." The voice was deep, empty, and just cold. The voice was everywhere, it echoed, it was soft, but I could still hear it, very clearly.

Like a glass who shattered on the ground, in thousend pieces, spreading over the ground, and making that horrible sound. The sound that you broke something, the sound so you had the idea you wanted to re-do your actions, so you wanted to run away, and never come back so no one knew you were that person who broke the glass, but you also didn't dared to pick it up, scared to hurt yourself. Scared that you would get a cut, that you would bleed so a drop of blood ran down your finger onto the ground. Deep crimson red, full with pain, full with grief, full with... Fear.

Where the voice was exactly, I didn't knew, but I knew one place where it lived. In my head, my thought, in my mind, in my soul.

"Who are you?" I groaned, finally managed to speak. I raised, and tried to stand up straight, but all my muscles protested, it looked like something posessed me. Like there were invisible strings, pulling me down, no not strings, it were ropes. Hard rope who cut into my skin. Like the devil its self was playing with me, but the Devil could only laugh, high pitched and glaringly, like a true antagonist.

"I am Fear." The voice said.

"You sound like the Devil." I groaned bold. "No, you are the Devil." I added, while I blinked with my eyes, trying to see something in the endless darkness who endlessly spreaded out in front of me, next to me, behind me, the darkness that surrounded me, trying to sip the Hope, the Love, the Dreams, out of my body with it's sharp teeth, perfectly sharpened to kill. Kill all the things I used to believe in.

"Oh the devil, he's a good friend of mine, but if you're waiting for him, I have to disappoint you, my compangion."

"Don't dare to play games with me." I groaned bold, but my voice was trembling. I didn't knew what to expect from the voice. I couldn't place the feeling it gave me. A grim shiver ran through my body and before I knew it, I was shaking.

"Oh I don't, I know your don't like that, Jack. When people play games with you. Silly isn't it?" Fear chuckled with mock.

"How do you know me, I don't know you." I said through gritted teeth. I wanted him to go away.

"Oh Jack, don't you know? I am Fear, your enemy in hard and good times, always on your side. I am Fear, the thing people always want to dodge, but never manage to. I can come in a flash, but also in stings, I can come in waves who try to drown you in your own Fear, your own voice in your head. I'm not really loved you know, but I don't really care about that part. Fear isn't loved, and Love is my opposite. My enemy." Fear said dangerously with a deep huskily voice.

"I am nothing but Black. Pitch Black. I am a hallucination, a dream, a nightmare. You can call me nonsense, but I am the most real thing you will ever meet in your life. I am engraved in your instinct. Just like Darkness can give you chills. Besides, Darkness and Fear are like bestfriends. Sometimes we come together, arms linked when he visit a person, an animal... A child."

"I'm not a child." I said in defense.

"Oh, we know, Jack. But you were a child when you were mentally so hurt it changed your being. Twice actually. One more important for you than the other, one more penetrating. Now we are on the eve of your eighteenth birthday. Tomorrow is the big day. Happy you are mature now? Relieved people don't call you a child, a teen anymore? Or... Scared?"

"Are you trying to scare me?" I asked on a groaning tone. I felt blind. I had my eyes wide open, but I still couldn't see anything, and I hated the feeling. Like I was powerless, but I tried and I tried. When you are putting your biggest effort in something and you reach nothing is the most irritationed feeling somebody or something can give you.

I blinked, looked around, but I still didn't saw anything. Not the ground, not the sky, not even walls. On moment like these, people don't see how much a starry sky can do. It gives you light. It gives you hope, but now the darkness gave me nothing more than despair.

Fear ignored me, and began to talk even harder, and on a more dangerous tone. Where I interrupted him, he did the same with me. "But you know, from the outside you are a 18 year old man, but from the inside you are still the fourteen year old boy who drowned, no murdered his own sister. Your own sister, Jack! How could you... What would your parents think of you?" Fear said with a light chuckle, full with mock and a fake compassion tone in it.

I again tried to raise, run away... In Fear, but again something held me back. I wanted to yell I didn't murdered her, that it was an accident that she fell into the pound, that I wanted to safe her, that I tried, but I couldn't. I was a coward. I groaned when I still wasn't able to walk. "Are you possesing me or something?"

I felt the presence of Fear. It walked around me in circles, very slowly and I heard how his footsteps echoed around me. He was surrounding me, enclosing me, trying to make me feel small, claustrofobic. "I am a voice in people's head," Fear began again, without paying attention to what I said. "I play games with people's minds, their thoughts, their choices in life... I play with their lifes. See it as Sims." Fear laughed. Such a stupid and silly joke, it wasn't even funny and the only thing I wanted was to walk away, run, just away from this dream, this nightmare.

I wanted to wake up.

"Go away!" I yelled. I didn't wanted him to come closer. I felt how his cold thin hand was resting on my shoulder, and a panic wave filled me. I knew Fear was standing behind me.

Feaf bended an wispered dangerously in my ear. His cold cheek touched mine, and his hand lay on my shoulder, but he put so much pressure on it, my bloodcurculation temporarily stopped. "Oh Jack, I can't. I live in you, Jack. As I say I replace the Love. I know your darkest secrets, I know your fears.. I know your weaknesses. I know everything you want to hide from everybody, want to banish it so the real, bad, mature world where your strong _daddy_ always used to safe you from won't see it, won't crush you like they did with that emotional not steady silly girlfriend of you."

"Leave Elsa out of this." I demanded hissing. Don't bring her into this, she has nothing to do with my Fear. Right?

Fear laughed, high pitcherd and long. "Someone in here is an overprotective boyfriend."

I slammed the hand of Fear away.

Fear chuckled. "Oh Elsa, let's talk about her. Luckily she isn't as blind as you, Jack."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"The Truth, a good friend of me, because never forget: also Truth can be Fear, is walking in front of you, a good kept family secret is walking in front of you, the Fear of your father is walking in front of you, the Fear that this well kept secret that is now for more than 15 years in your family will revealed, Jack. It's walking in front if you and you still don't see it. Or you just don't _want_ to see it."

I felt how Fears' hand trailed to my other shoulder. He placed both of his hands upon my shoulders. So dominant, so powerfull. And that was exactly what he did to me. He had me in his power. What he said was true. He played with people's minds, their thoughs, and their lives.

"When my parents told me they were going to divorce, that dream, no nightmare. Were you that who made me yell at them? Run to my room? Were you the person so I was zapped to an other nightmare, the in where my father told me I was send to England?!" I almost yelled. I took a breath before speaking again. "Were you the one to give me my nightmares? That night when Elsa slept next to me?"

"Yes, that was me. Oh, I remember Elsa's dream too. Such a cute dream, but the only thing it needs, is a touch...of Fear." Fear snickered evily.

"You keep yourself out of her bloody dreams! And how is that even possible?! You live in me, not in Elsa." I groaned.

"18 years old and still such a child.." Fear face-palmed. He resumed. "You were in that dream too, of course.-"

"But I can't remember something of it-"

"Yes! Yes you do! Remember that time on the Lacrosse field Elsa lay next to you and you got that 'flashback'? That was the dream where Elsa talked about."

"Why did I have to encounter that again? My two dreams?"

"To give you insight. Insight in your choices in life, but also never to forget you have to learn that life comes how it comes. There a reasons why your parents divorced, why Emma died, even why Emma was even born, why you were send to this place. Maybe it is to give you time to cope with the divorce of your parents, of all what happened in New York. Or was it because your father said to encounter how it is to make real friends."

I sighed. This was mental too heavy for me.

"But you know Jack, there are tons of reasons why you have been send here, but I think one thing is more important: Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond torn by pride."

"What is this for stupid bullshit?!" I yelled.

Fear sighed, but it looked like he was about to tell a story. "Everything was perfect... Our seventeen year old troublemaker was send to Boarding School, England. You were broken, felt empty after I replaced the Love for Fear and Grief, my cousin."

"I see you have a true family." I scoffed.

"Oh, yes I do. It's pretty cozy don't you think so? Love, the mother of Wonder, Dreams, Hope, Memories and... Fun." Fear ended.

"Love, such a stupid thing full with empty promises, just like that well-known, cliché Happily Ever After. But where ends your happily ever after? It can end on your faitytale wedding, on the day you reached your goal, your destiny, but you know what the difference is between a book and real life, Jack? The life goes further where a book ends. Life, continues, as the Time passes."

"Time, is that also a niece from you? An uncle? An aunt?" I scoffed.

Fear again laughed and it hurt my ears when I heard the coldness. "No. It is my boss. Time says me when to stop making people scared. Anyway, humans, if nothing else, have the good sense to die... Sad, isn't it? Believe it or not but even Death has a heart."

"If something has a heart, it can love. And Death is nothing but darkness, emptyness, grief and-"

"Fear? Yes, indeed people are scared of it, for some reason. Actually I can be quite nice. Accept your Fear, let it creap inside you, let it eat you alive, sip all the Hope and Dreams out of you-"

"To get a voice in your head who demands you things?!" I yelled.

Fear sighed. "As you know I live in you, and the consequence of this is that I'm always finding humans at their best and worst. I see their ugly and their beauty, and I wonder how the same thing can be both. It's Death."

"Anyway, what I try to say is that there is no such thing as an Happily Ever After. That's for books, stories, series like that Pretty Little Liars all these girls are obessed with, fairytales. As I said, the book stops, but life goes on. You can see your life as a book. You can close it on your fairytale wedding after you concoured the obstacles in life like you have in fairytales and yes then you can speak of a Happily Ever After, but as I said life goes on and maybe a few years later, there will be grief and drama again... Or someone died."

"You see Jack, I'm here to give you two prophecies. I already gave you one. It's about the family secret and it's your turn to do this: Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond torn by pride. And the second one: Someone will change you, someone will love you like no one ever did before, but remember what I said about the Happily Ever After. You choose where you close the book."

"But if someone loves me... You said Love and Fear are enemies, so when someone loves me and I back you'll be gone... Right?"

"Love, the biggest missconception in the world isn't it? Isn't that what you said to your friends? To that Hiccup and Eugene? Yes, I agree with you. The people who you loved disappointed you enough, don't you think so? The people who loved you just left you, ripped your dreams apart, your future, your dreams and your perect life with your perfect future."

"Who are you talking about?"

"I am talking about your parents, Jack." Fear said matter-of-factly.

"I remembered when your parents told you they were going to divorce, I remembered when the voices were screaming in your head, yelling at you what to do at that moment. Yell, or remain seated and have a good talk. I remembered how I was standing next to you, but slowly faded into thin air, while I entered your body, your heart, your soul, to fill up that empty place where your parents gave up on. I replaced the _Love_."

"I remembered how the Love was crying in the corner of the room, crawled up into a ball. Poor little Valentina. The tears streamed silently down her face when she saw our cute little fifteen year old Jack, while he broke and changed."

"But Elsa loves me!" I said. "Then you should be gone." I felt how I got comfterble with the second. For some reason I fel how the panic wave and the Fear left me.

I was right, finally I saw something. I saw a starry sky above me, and I saw Fear with my own eyes. A long, skinny man, with a black long robe, made of childern's Fear, black hair, amberlike eyes and a grey skin. He smiled, but not evil... Not anymore. He smiled genuin. It was clear he also saw I was accepting my Fear, and he was right, you have to accept your Fear and yes he could be quite nice...

But... If I could see him, he wasn't in my soul anymore? Meant that that there was place for Love again?

"This is my goodbye, Jack. I lived in you for three years. I saw all your dreams, your fears, weaknessess, but all I can say is that you are stronger than you think. You can do more than you think, but never forget my prophecies."

"Fear, are you always inside people?" I asked, opening a new subject.

"I can't just only live in people, yes that's where I get my energy from, my kick of making people scared, I live in objects, walls, furniture, I can even hide in the staircase, making you desperate for when you finally reach the end, your goal, your destiny." Fear's voice looked like it became softer and he walked away.

I was finally able to raise and ran, trying to follow Fear. "What is my destiny? In life? What is the real reason I got to Boarding School?" I yelled, hoping he would still hear it.

Fear turned around. A spot of moonlight fell on him, his amber like eyes glowing. He raied amused an eyebrow. -if he had one-."Your destiny... You should ask that to the Truth to tell you it. But I doubt if Time will ever let him..."

And with these ehoed words, Fear faded and I woke up.

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**Okay, next chapter is explenation about the Dylan drama, but I had to write this. Let's get this fanfiction to 280! We can do this guys! Tell me what you thought about it. Was the philosophy of Pitch/Fear good? Did you liked this dream? Did you think I explained things well? **

**BTW: Guys who read my stories but don't review, I see you O_o ;). Let's get to know eachother, also the followers who never review, I want to get to know you guys cause you keep me going. BTW: we're almost on 90 followers! Oh, and Pitch's lack of eyebrows XD**

**Oh and please check out my other stories! ^_^ **


	20. Chapter 20 The family secret

**Hello guys! So I changed my way of editing my chapters, and you'll see the difference I hope. Like POV's etc is going to be centered. I'm going to edit all the chapters to this.**

**And as you can see the name changed of the story! Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: The family secret. **

**JACK:**

Jack woke slowly up because he slept in. Dylan was laying next to him, still sleeping. He snorred lightly sometimes and Jack irritated himself about it, but he was used to it since Eugene is also a snorrer.

Normally there was always a sound in the room. _Eugene_ who talked in his sleep to Rapunzel and that she had to keep going with things Jack didn't wanted to hear more about, or _Eugene_ snorred, or _Eugene_ turned around in his sleep. Actually the sound was always produced by _Eugene_, but now there was...Silence... Such a perfect thi-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO _JACKIE_! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO _JACKIE_! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO _JACKIE_!" He heard while someone was jumping on his bed. He groaned sleepy. This had to be Eugene.

Before he knew it, was also Hiccup jumping on his bed and he felt instant nausea coming up. This wasn't good for his stomach in the morning. In the meantime were all the boys singing Happy birthday.. He groaned every time when Eugene and Hiccup jumped on his bed, while he was lifted into the air like he was a skippyball.

Dylan groaned, while waking up. "Guys, people try to sleep here." He said sleepy, while rubbing his eyes and raising. He opened his eyes and Jack met his striking blue eyes. Did he recognized them? He couldn't place it.

He thought and thought, and he got blur images of a boy, no a two year old with the same eyes. He frowned, but in an instant second, the same vague memory was gone.

"It's Jack's birthday." Eugene said happily, while landing on Jack, who yelled in pain because of the sudden pressure that landed on him, and you guess it, again on his crotch. He swore, this guy is getting a kick of it. "Give auntie Eugenelina a kiss." Eugene said, while pursing his lips, and sitting on top of Jack, both legs on one other side of him.

"No, Eugene." Jack groaned, while trying to turn around but it was almost impossible.

"Come on! Pleeeasseee, one little kissie from your one and only _auntie Eugenelina_. One kissie on your cheek." Eugene giggled.

"I'm not gay." Jack said, while trying to push Eugene off him, but before he knew it, Hiccup and Eugene pushed him down and gave him a kiss on both sides of his cheeks. Laughing.

Jack groaned when he felt someting on his cheek. "Beh Eugene keep your bloody tongue off me. I'm not an ice cream." Jack wailed in protest.

"It's also my birthday." Dylan said matter-of-factly. Eugene and Hiccup looked up.

There was a silence for a few seconds, and nobody said something. Jack stared at Dylan.

"You kiss him." Eugene and Hiccup said at the same time, while pointing at eachother.

* * *

**ELSA: **

She was sitting in her room in her swivel chair, while Merida straightened dilligently her hair. They were alone, and the only thing that was to be heard was how Merida opened and closed the straightener, while her hair was between the two hot irons.

It became sunnier and sunnier with the day and Spring would arrive soon. She saw how a sunbeam shone through their balconydoor who bordered to their little balcony, what was actually not even a balcony because there was this thing that was called a ornamental wrought iron fence in front of it, but still. The particles danced in the sunbeams.

"I can't believe we just kissed yesterday. It was like a dream..." Elsa sighed dreamy.

"And how was he like?" Merida giggled. Merida almost never giggled but when she did it was cute.

"He was... So good." Elsa said, dreaming again away about their passionate kiss. She rested her head on her hand, while her elbow was on the table. Gosh she wanted this all over again. And again and again and again.

"So funny to be in love... The world looks more... Beautiful." Elsa said, while closing her eyes.

"Someone in here is flying a meter above the earth surface out of love." Merida wistled smiling.

Elsa wanted to speak, but someone knocked on the door. They both looked up. "I'll go." Merida said. "Remain seated." She said strict, while walking to the door and quickly turning around to make an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

Elsa began to straighten her hair all by herself, while she looked in the mirror.

"Oh Jack! Yes Elsa is here!" She heard Merida saying.

Her mouth dropped. She looked in the mirror. The girl who stared back had bags under her eyes, didn't wore any make up, and her hair was half straight, half kind of a messy bunch of a thing that should be called 'hair'.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" She cured wispering, while she put on her eyeliner and lipgloss at the same time, like a flawless multitasking woman.

She almost forgot to put the eyeliner out of the way, when she turned her head in Jack's direction, so there was almost a slipped eyeliner wing. "Jack!" She said with a high pitched voice. Gosh, she sounded like a total chihuahua. She felt her heart racing like a borderline emotional rollercoaster when she saw him.

She smiled, and raised to give him a hug. "Happy birthday, Jack." She wispered in his ear, while giving him a kiss on his cheek. Jack didn't returned it, neither the hug. He didn't wrapped his arms around her, and when she broke confused apart, he looked serious.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried. She casted her eyes down.

"Ehm Elsa... Could we talk?" Jack moved his head towards Merida. "Alone." He said on a warning tone.

"Oh sure, I'll move." Merida said, while throwing her hands in the air. "Elsa, if you need me, I'm in Hiccup, Eugene, Peter and Jack's room."

Elsa nodded with a smile, but then became serious again and turned her head in his direction. "Jack, don't you have to train for a competition against St. Georges? And where is it about?"

Jack ran through his hair and began with talking. "Let's sit down."

'God, this is serious stuff.' A voice in her head sighed worried.

They sat down on her bed. Jack took her hand in his, and looked deep in her eyes. "Ehm Elsa... I still a have a bit of a naucious feeling about... What I saw yesterday with you and Dylan." He sighed, while meeting her eyes. She saw he was offended and hurt.

"Jack it was... I don't know, Dylan looks a lot like you, with behaviour and looks for some reason-"

"So yeah, kiss the guy, even when you said you only kiss people you LOVE?!" He said sarcasticly on a challenging way, while raised his voice.

Elsa casted her eyes down. "I didn't know how to show you I love you! I thought if I dated Dylan you would get it..." She said softly, not daring to look at him.

"Elsa what the fuck was that for stupid dick-head move?! This is truly the stupidest plottwist in my entire life! I love you, and all you wanted to do was making me jealous, well well done sherlock you have gotten the nack of it!" He almost yelled. She met his eyes, but inmediately averted her gaze from him.

"You hurt me with this Elsa!"

"I... I know now.. But I love you!"

"Yes, in war and love is everything allowed! Yeah of course, just say 'I love you' and your sweet boyfriend will forgive you. No, that's the stupidest, fluffiest, most cheezy shit I've ever heard, you know that right?" He groaned warningly. He was upset, that was clear. "Look. That Eugene forgives Rapunzel with a make-up kiss and even make-up make out session about that Alexander, that's their problem, but I'm not like that!"

She felt tears forming in her eyes. She didn't wanted to make him upset. It was stupid to think he forgave her about yesterday. He felt used... "I'm sorry Jack.." She sobbed.

"You better are." He groaned. And there was that cocky jerk again. She looked up, narrowing her eyes. A salty tear ran down her cheek.

Jack's eyes widened and saw her expression and took her hand in his. "I-I'm sorry Elsa." He said softly. He squeezed her hand, when she didn't looked up. "It wasn't personal.. I've just slept bad.. Weird dream." He said quickly, and almost in-audible.

She looked up. "Where was it about?" She asked softly.

"Nothing.. Special.. I guess." He stammered, while running through his hair, but she saw his expression.

"Jack, I'm so sorry about Dylan-"

"How was it possible he kissed you?! Why did you accepted that? You didn't knew I was walking the corridor." He asked confused.

"He said congratulations, I think is worth a reward." She said, while closing her eyes, to get the memory back.

"I heard that." Jack mumbled.

"Let me finish my sentence, after that you can slap, yell, at me to your hearts content okay?"

"Why would I slap you?" He said, confused. "I'm not like these kids who bullied you in your past."

Elsa nodded softly before speaking. "He then smashed his lips upon mine. Jack, don't become mad, but how Dylan kissed me, it was like I was kissing with you! He made me think of you! First I believed that and just when I finally realized it, you were standing in the doorway."

"You don't dare to compare me with that brainless jerk." He groaned, while pointing a finger at her. Elsa startled from the tone in his voice. So dominant and warning. "And oh yeah, the guy kisses the same as me, that's just the same as when you are making out with somebody and pretending like it's your ex!" It was clear he didn't believed a word of what she said, but she spoke the truth.

"Jack I'm sorry okay! I was just desperate and was just stupid! No, I was a...a.. Bitch, okay?! What do I have to do to make you believe I am sorry. I don't want to be in a quarrel with you! I love you, you know that, right? I-I'm so in love with you, but I just didn't dared how to show it, to say it! I don't want to argue with you Jack!"

Jack sighed. "I don't want it too, but I had to know what happened between Dylan and you... After that kiss, I felt used for some reason, although I know you dó love me." He said softly.

She looked in his eyes, and smiled. "Yes, I do. And I'm really, really sorry." She took her hand in his, and they could smile again at eachother. "Good that you share your feelings with me. I understand your feeling, it was stupid from me to do that." She said softly.

"Thank you for apologizing and not denying. Now, come here, Princess hug the birthday boy." He joked and he hugged her thight, while he gave her a kiss on the crown of her head. She smelled his perfume, and she felt safe again in his arms.

"Give me a kiss." He smiled, while he held her in his arms. Elsa gave him a peck on his lips, but when she pulled back, he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her back in. She could coneal a giggle.

She giggled and she again felt how their lips touched. She felt in heaven again. She loved him so much. He was so gentle but also dominant on the same time, and just so freaking perfect. Before they knew it, they were lost in their moment again just like they had yesterday on the Lacrosse field. She cupped his cheek, while their lips moved in sync and their toungues grazed over eachother.

They slowly broke apart but their foreheads still touched eachother. "I love you, _Elsie_." He wispered.

"I love you too, Jack. I think you have a Lacrosse competition to win?" She giggled.

Jack looked up and looked on the clock who hung on the wall. It was 14:40 and the game began on 15:00. "God, I have to go. Eugene is going to kill me if I'm late." He wanted to raise, but Elsa pulled him in for one more quick kiss.

"Success." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Els." He said smiling, before walking out of the door.

* * *

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER:**

**JACK:**

He ran as fast as he could towards the Lacrosse field, where probably all his friends and teammates were waiting for him. He cursed silently, because he was five minutes too late.

The sun shone down upon him and he he didn't knew a Winter sun could give so much warmth.

He arrived at the Lacrosse field-where-as he forecasted- his teammates were waiting.

"Hey Jackie! Why are you late? Spent some quality time with Elsie?" Eugene yelled to him. The boys giggled.

Jack sighed, while jogging to them. "Kind of. But just kissing."

"Saint." Eugene coughed. Jack gave him a playful glare.

"You know Melfor is going to _KILL_ you when she discovers you and Rapunzel are being caught on sleeping with eachother. You know the rules. It is a wonder that Hans didn't wistleblowed everything to Melfor." Jack said on a serious tone.

"Ha! If he does that, I'll send him back to _Frenchland_ where he comes from." Eugene laughed.

"It's France." The whole team said on a monotone, with crossed arms.

"You see, _Frenchland_." Eugene smiled snickering. The boys face palmed.

"Ready for a competition?" They heard Dylan saying behind them. Jack turned around and actually he wanted to slap the grin of his bloody face, but he concealed himself.

Eugene took a step forward. "You freaking _ass jerk_! How dare you! Play _Elsie's_ Prince Charming by kissing her?! Jack is _Elsie's_ Prince Charming! If you dare to hurt my _fairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friend _you are going to get bitch clapped so hard you manboobs are going to be-"

"Eugene, enough, calm down." Jack groaned, while covering Eugene's mouth and looking at the same time at Dylan with a death glare.

Dylan still wore his immortal smirk, planted on his perfect discusting face, and believe it or not but that was the exact same smirk he always wore. He groaned and narrowed his eyes. "If you dare to touch, no look at her for once, you are so dead." Jack hissed.

Dylan wistled and turned himself to his teammates. "Someone over here is an overprotective boyfriend." He smirked to his teammates who snickered.

"Yes, yes I am, but I won't let you hurt her." Jack groaned. Eugene stood next to him, with arms crossed and nodding.

"Break _Elsie_, and _Jackie_ and _Eugenelina_ will break your FACE." Eugene groaned while pointing at him.

Dylan snickered with mock. "_Jackie_ and _Eugenelina_? Are you girls?"

"_Dyliana_ shut up. That's real friendship, we are real friends. We support eachother in hard and good times, and I can't say that of you." Hiccup groaned, now interfering himself with the conversation. Jack and Eugene felt like proud fathers while nodding with crossed arms. Hiccup was finally learning how to give boys, girls nicknames.

They all looked up, when Harefield walked on the Lacrosse field, with the rest of St. Georges who only came here to watch the competition. Jack felt like he was going to gag when he saw the boys, again with these perfect Prince Charming smiles on their perfect faces.

He looked in the crowd for Elsa, who sat on the stand, next to her friends. She smiled and waved at him. He winked back.

They heard footsteps on the grass behind them and Melfor walked towards the two groups of boys. "Boys, you all know this is the most important competition before the National games. If we win the Nationals, we are winning our 28 year old lost victory back." Melfor said to the boys of Harefield. "The last boy who was captain from that Lacrosse team was Winter Frost, Jack's father." Melfor smiled.

The boys of Harefield cheered and gave Jack a playful punch like 'that's your dad' while St. Georges standing across them with crossed arms and were looking like their birthday party just canceled.

"Make my Boarding School proud." Melfor smiled while she grabbed for some reason his hand in hers. He swore, sometimes this woman looks like a sentimental grandmother. He smiled strained.

"Let's begin." Melfor announced. "But first, my speech." She smiled ladylike.

She turned herself to the stand, where everybody was sitting on, while she stood with her back to the two boy teams. She cleared her throat and everybody was silent. The headmaster of St. Georges, James Heather, who was an almost retired man with white hair and small posture, stood next to Melfor. James was so strict, jeez Melfor's rules were nothing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a very important year. For all of us. St. Georges and Harefield-"

Jack supported his head on Eugene's shoulder and closed his eyes, thinking it was better to take a nap because Melfor's speeches are endless. Slowly, they lowered to the ground and closed their eyes, while Melfor didn't noticed the lazy students behind her.

Hiccup and the other ones thought the same and in no time, both Lacrosse teams, were laying on the ground, all sleeping while the hot sun burned them like hamburgers on a barbeque.

Eugene was laying with his head on Jack's stomach, while hugging him like he was a teddybear, and Hiccup was somehow, a total fan of his shoes and used it as pillow.

Jack didn't knew how long he slept, but on some moment, Melfor yelled in his ear. "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY." He let out a yell and raised quickly.

"Who, what, where?!" He almost yelled. The girls giggled.

"Who, what, where?! Frost, you have to play a Lacrosse competition!" Melfor complained, with her hands on her hips.-if she had one-

Jack raised while sighing in reluctance, grabbed his crosse and became ready for the face-off.

"Which team first makes 2 goals, wins." Melfor smiled.

Dylan was standing across him, eyes narrowed. This guy was more dangerous than a pit of snakes on the way he looked at Jack. His gaze, full with hate, but Jack glared back.

"You are so dead." Dylan hissed on a dangerously tone.

"Huh, become ready to back your bags with that talentless team of you, brainless loser." Jack hissed back.

Dylan cocked amused an eyebrow while wistling, his gaze full with mock. "Are we going to threaten?" On the way he said it, made Jack feel gagging.

Jack couldn't answer, because the wistle went off and the game began. Jack was quickly, and grabbed the ball. Harefield cheered, while the girls were fangirling.

He threw the ball to Eugene, who ran further to get loss Alexander who was almost overhauling him. Alexander almost stumbled, so Eugene giggled like a schoolgirl while revealing a devious smirk. "HA! You should see your face sucker, cause you look-" Eugene collapsed into Hiccup and fell on top of him, with his face in the mud. "Ridiculous." He ended.

Jack face-palmed, but he had to time to yell at Eugene he had to throw the ball to Eric, because Alexander already grabbed it out of his crosse.

"God damn it." Jack cursed. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, while he felt how he melted of the sun.

Alexander turned around, and threw it to Dylan, who was standing next to Jack, but Jack was quick and jumped in the air, to catch the ball before Dylan did. Dylan also jumped, and for one second there was the question who caught it first, but Jack knew this was his quality in Lacrosse: catching balls, because Elsa used to do that in their training.

He caught it, but landed on Dylan's toes, who yelled in pain, but Jack on the contrary could only smirk. "Jerk." Dylan cursed, but Jack already ran towards the goal of St. Georges.

He ran as fast as he could, trying to dodge a St. George guy, who almost tackled him, but he managed to make a sliding so the guy missed. Harefield cheered and Jack concentrated himself on his one and only target: the goal.

How closer he came, how more the cheer of Harefield increased. He smiled, when he looked at the stand, where Elsa stood, cheering for him and yelling his name.

'For Elsa, for Elsa.' A voice in his head kept on yelling, and it worked. He ran even faster, and had more will to make that goal.

Alexander ran close behind him, and just when he wanted to strike, Jack threw his crosse forward, so the ball smashed in the direction of the goal.

The corners of Jack's mouth lifted, when the keeper missed it, and landed on the ground, and the ball was in the corner of the goal.

Dylan groaned, while Harefield bursted out in cheering. "JACKIE, JACKIE, JACKIE!" The stand cheered. Jack laughed, while he high-fived with Eugene, Hiccup and his other teammates, while cheering.

"You want me to be the badguy? Oh then you can get it." Dylan groaned, while laying his arm on Alexanders shoulder with an almost dangerous smirk.

"Let me see what your mummy gave you, cause I ain't scared." Jack said challenging back again finding his American accent back after months.

Dylan smirked, lifted his shirt and threw it on the ground, so his abs were to be seen. "No, mummy didn't gave me this." He said challenging with a devious wink, because Jack did exact the same when they met. The girls of Harefield yelled and fangirled, while the boys of Harefield crossed their arms with a groan.

Jack stared at Dylan's abs. He raised an eyebrow, but Dylan could only smirk. Jack cocked challenging an eyebrow at Dylan, while also pulling his shirt over his head, and dropped in on the ground, so now both captains were shirtless. The girls fangirled even more, while he gave them a wink. He looked at Elsa, who playfully rolled with his eyes, but also cheered for him.

He saw in the corner of his eye how Melfor burried shooking her head in her hands, face-palming, not believing her gallant students could to this to the pride of her precious Boarding School. He already heard her saying: '_We don't walk shirtless on Harefield, rule 234, paragraph 5, line 45_.' Or even better: '_In my 37 years of being headmaster here, I've never encountered this!'_

Dylan grabbed the ball and ran away, trying to make a goal before Harefield could again set up a defense wall of players. Hiccup ran towards the brownhaired boy, trying to overhaul him.

Jack cheered for him with the harefield'ers. He ran to the tribune, and raised his hands in a way so everyone made a wave, while cheering for Hiccup and running past the tribune. Everybody reacted on his gesture and cheered even more.

"HICCUP! HICCUP! HICCUP!" Jack yelled with Harefield. After that, everybody clapped.

It seemed to help, because Hiccup ran even faster, and dodged St. Georges. "Come on, Hiccup!" Jack wispered, while following his hest friend.

He arrived at the goal, and aimed for the goal. He threw it towards the goal, but the keeper of St. Georges jumped and caught the ball. Harefield groaned and boo-ed at St. Georges.

Jack sighed. Hiccup was so good in Lacrosse, and normally he always made a goal. Jack gave him a pat on the shoulder and grabbed the ball before Alexander or Dylan did it, took his chance and ran towards the goal of St. Georges, but a St. Georges guy blocked him. Jack groaned, and threw the ball to Eugene, but Alexander caught it, ran towards the goal of Harefield while nobody stopped him, and smashed with no warning the ball towards the goal, and St. Georges scored.

Eric threw the ball to Jack, who threw it back to Eugene because Dylan wanted to grab the ball out of his crosse.

Jack ran further, now St Georges didn't payed attention at him anymore, just to Eugene, but Eugene was smart and saw Jack's plan, and threw it back to Jack. Jack smiled at him, and threw it at the goal of St. Georges.

The last goal was to be made, before they won this competition and they finally had the chance after 28 years to go to the Nationals and win their trophee.

"Yes, yes, yes, come on." Jack wispered, while following the ball with his eyes.

He closed his eyes and threw himself on the ground. He hoped, no he wanted to make the Boarding School proud, Elsa, his team, but most of all his dad. He heard how Harefield bursted out in cheer. Harefield won.

Harefield ran off the stand, to Jack, lifted him up in the air and cheered, yelled and hugged eachother in victory. "WE DID IT! _JACKIE! JACKIE! JACKIE_!" Harefield yelled. Jack laughed, smiled and yelled in happiness. He saw how Melfor yelled with them.

The girls hugged him, with the boys, but then someone yelled. "HEY! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND." Everybody was silent, while taking a step aside and Elsa walked towards him. "because I'm going to kiss him." She ended smiling, while spreading her arms.

Jack smiled, ran towards her, hugged her and kissed her passionate, while throwing her backwards and catching her instantly. Everyone wistled and cheered.

Elsa cupped his cheek, while their lips moved passionately in sync. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, while he lifted her up, still kissing her.

Everybody was silent for a moment when they saw the couple, lost in their moment, but then Eugene yelled. "JELSA FOR EVER!"

It took a few seconds for everybody to understand Jack+Elsa was Jelsa, but then everybody yelled. "YEAH! JELSA FOR EVER!" Everybody yelled with him and clapped.

Jack lifted Elsa, put her on his shoulders and yelled in victory with her. Elsa ran through his hair, while bending to kiss him on the crown of his head. He was so happy, and couldn't stop smiling, and what made his day even better was when he saw Dylan's face.

He sticked his tongue out to him, while lifting Elsa off his shoulders and smashing his lips upon her, before giving Dylan a challenged look.

Eugene hugged Elsa and Jack. "I am so happy, we did it Jack, we did it!" Eugene laughed. Jack hugged his friend and girlfriend back.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek. "You were so good, Jack! So good!" She said happy.

He laughed when Eugene tickled him. There was no shirt-because he was shirtless of course- to cover Eugene's tickles so he bursted out in laughter. Eugene pushed him on the floor and fell on top of him, hugging him. Before he knew it the whole Lacrosse team fell on top of him, cheering, while also Elsa landed upon him, but the team dodged her by purpose, so Elsa fell on top of him. After that, they again landed on Jack, so Elsa and him were sandwiched. They giggled and kissed eachother.

Jack loved it here, the Lacrosse team, the sun who shone down upon him now, his friends, but most of all Elsa.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY:**

Jack walked into his room. Dylan was already packing his bags and they were alone. It was silent, and only the ticking of the clock who hung on the wall was to be heard.

Jack ran through his hair. "And, already coped with the letdown of your team?" Jack smirked.

Dylan looked up, but ignored him.

"Shall I help back your bags?" Jack teased playful.

'How faster he's gone.' A voice in his head groaned.

"Yes, please." Dylan said timid. Jack looked up, by Dylans' kindness..but obeyed. He walked towards the closet to grab Dylan's clothes. He grabbed a pile of his clothes and walked to Dylan's suitcase.

"W-where did you get this?!" Dylan asked...shocked?

Jack looked up, and saw how Dylan had the photo in his hand of two year old Jack, on the shoulders of his dad.

"Put. It. Back." Jack said warning, while he let the pile of clothes drop on the ground and walked to Dylan. "Put it back, I mean it!" Jack said, while pointing a finger at Dylan's chest. He didn't pulled his finger back, but kept on pressing it on Dylan's chest. Somehow, he felt Dylan's heartbeat, pounding hard in his chest.

If he dared to smash it on the ground, this guy was so dead.

There fell a silence, while Dylan looked at Jack from head to toe. Jack raised an eyebrow and again he saw a similarity in his gaze. Why did he recognized it somewhere. His blue eyes, full with curiousity.

Dylan's eyes widened. "Who is this?!" Dylan asked on a warning tone, while pointing at the man in the photo who held the two year old Jack on his shoulders. It was Winter, Jack's dad. It was actually no question, Jack was a copy of his father with his white hair and striking blue eyes, only Winter looked older, more mature, with his slight wrinkles and stubbles on his chin, while Jack had the cute wobbly baby face of a two year old.

"That's my dad, why?" Jack asked, on a suspiciously tone. He raised an eyebrow. Why would Dylan want to know this?!

"Where has this been taken?" Dylan asked, never averting his gaze from the photo. He opened the photoframe and looked at the edge. Ripped.

"Barcelona, La ramblas, why?" Jack groaned, now also looking at the photo. He raised an eyebrow when he saw it was ripped, he never knew the left edge was ripped, like there belonged an other piece to the photo, like it was ripped in two.

Dylan turned around, walked towards his suitcase, searched in it and held a photo, in his hands, but not showing it. "I know this man, I recognize him, I..." Dylan stopped and looked at the photo, and back at Jack. "T-this guys is my father." He said on a serious tone, while meeting Jack's eyes.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Don't tell me bullshit." He hissed.

"I don't. Jack, did you know there is a chance that... That we are brothers? That you are my other twin brother?"

"That's stupid, because we don't look like eachother. We have nothing in common, thereby then we should be both 18." Jack said quickly.

"Did you even listened to my story? I said we weren't fraternal, and do you know it is also my birthday today, and yes I became 18 as well. Thereby, look at our eyes, the same blue colour." Dylan said matter-of-factly.

"There a millions of people in this world with blue eyes." Jack groaned, not believing that this snake could he his brother. Thereby, no one ever told him he had an other brother. His dad never spoke about some Dylan, never about a vacation who ended terrible with the loss of his son, neither his mother ever told him something and when he saw baby foto's of himself there was no 'twin brother' to be seen. This was all a lie, right?

Dylan still still didn't showed him his photo. "Did you know I told you about that my twin brother wanted to hold the photo as well, but that it was ripped in two, because be both wanted to hold it? Look at our photo's. Both ripped in two."

"Co-incidental." Jack said timid, but he had to conceal himself from letting out a groan.

"Let's see if that's true. Jack, if I say 1,2,3, we both show our photo's and see if it fits. If you recognize the woman as your mum in the photo, then there is no doubt." Dylan said on a serious tone. His blue eyes were full with worry, and both parties didn't knew what to think from this situation. Jack obserbed the boy, well actually man in front of him. 'He made me think of you' were Elsa's words who echoed in his head.

Jack nodded, but he felt dizzy. Was this the thing Fear warned him about? Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond, torn by pride.

"Okay, 1," Jack felt how his stomach almost jumped. Was it true?

"2," It can't be true, this was all a mistake, why would his parents not talk about that he ever had a twin brother if this was true? He felt how he got more nervous with the second, while the sweat was almost raining down his back.

"3," The boys strechted out their arms and showed their photos to eachother. Jack felt how his heartbeat raced and he was sure Dylan heard it, he felt how he was sweating like crazy, and how his eyes widened.

The two ripped photo's became one, they fitted perfectly and there was one photo to be seen. One photo of the family Frost, with two year old Dylan on it next to Jack's mum while helding her hand, smiling brightly to reveal his teeth like freshly fallen snow with the same smirk Jack always wore, while his brown hair, who he had from his mother, Jennifer Frost was messy but cute and his blue eyes who were a copy of Winter and Jack, whose shimmered in the moonlight with the lights of La Ramblas on the background.

It was true, it was him, Dylan, his lost twin brother.

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... Okay guys, let's get to the 300! More things will be explained through the chapters. Untill the next update... But when, yes, when is that one going to come? Yes my friend, that's a secret..**


	21. Chapter 21 reunited

**Hello everybody! I saw you guys were surprised by the plot twist of previous chapter haha! I hope you like this one as well!**

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: reunited.**

**JACK:**

Both parties were silent. This wasn't true, this wasn't true, this was all a lie. Why couldn't he remember anything of this 'twin brother'?! Gosh everything has changed so much the past months. First when he had to make a profile for Facebook and wanted to put information down about himself this was it:

_Name: Jackson Overland Frost_

_Age: 17_

_City and country: New York, United States of America_

_Relationship: single_

_Sports: Ice hockey_

_Cool facts: Living in the Upper East Side, dad is CEO of the most important law court of NY, I live with my dad, because my parents are divorced._

And now:

_Name: Jackson Overland Frost_

_Age: 18_

_City and country: Hillingdon, England close to London._

_Relationship: in relationship, Elsa of Arendelle._

_Sports: Lacrosse_

_Cool facts: I have a twin brother, going to Boarding School, I'm team captain of the boy Lacrosse team and dad is CEO of most important law court of NY._

'I have a twin brother... I HAVE A FUCKING TWIN BROTHER.' Jackie yelled in his head. Jack didn't know if it was out of happiness or angriness. Maybe both. This was the weirdest thing ever. Your whole life you are alone, just you and now you are 18 and now you are going to tell me you have a twin brother? An other half of you is walking on earth and all these 16 years you didn't know because your parents are dicks.

He came back to present, now plopping down on his bed. All these three days was his twin brother walking in front of him, he was the 'enemy' in Boarding School land, he slept for three days in one bed with him, he was... He was is other half.

Jack looked up, while meeting Dylan's eyes. He startled when he saw Dylan's face. There walked a tear over his cheek and then he saw it. Dylan had Winter's eyes. Jack saw the same expression in Dylan's face when he cried just like his dad.

Dylan was mix of both of his parents. He got his brown hair from Jennifer, their mother, blue eyes from Winter, their father, while Jack was a copy of his father. Dylan had the stubbornness of Winter and him. In that way they were indeed twins. Dylan was a copy of how cocky he first behaved when he came to England. Conceited, rich, the same irrisistible smirk and just a cocky jerk. Jeez, he now understood why Elsa wanted to barbeque him when he came to this place.

But under that layer of smirks and behaviour had the two brothers the same thing in common. Both carried a secret with them.

Dylan plopped down next to Jack, burying his face in his hands, while his shoulders jolted. Jack didn't know how to react. Hug the poor little creature or let him rot in hell? But it was his twin brother...

He sighed and patted Dylan awkwardly in his back, not daring to look at him. Not because he was angry, or found it awkward this so cocky conceited jerk could collapse into a crying 6-year-old boy in one second, no why he didn't dare to look at his brother was because he was also almost bursting out in tears.

Dylan moved his head to Jack, while a tear ran down his cheek. Before Jack knew it he hugged Dylan and was crying with him, while their shoulders both jolted. He hugged his brother again after sixteen years. He got after so many years again his first memory of him and Dylan.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

The two-year-old twin boys giggled, while sitting under the dinner table.

"Where are the twins now? They should be going to bed." Winter asked to Jennifer on a loud tone, so he knew the twins would hear it. Jack and Dylan hid every evening when they should be getting to bed under the table so their parents wouldn't find them. They always hid under the dining table, and dad would play every single evening the same game with them, trying to 'find' them. This game never got the twin bored.

Their parents were standing in the kitchen, but the dinner room and kitchen were in one room. "Oh Dear, I don't know, maybe you should find them." Jennifer said.

"Want to search with me?" Winter asked. Jack and Dylan giggled, but immediately shushed each other.

"Daddy is going to kill us if he out finds Jackie." Dylan giggled.

"It's find out." Jack giggled whispering.

"Where are the twins now?" They heard their mother saying out loud, with a big question mark in her tone.

"Winter? You know what I'm going to do? I think I'm going to play with Jack's playmobile." Jennifer giggled singing, but of course it was a trick. She knew this trick would work. Jack was addicted to it, and if someone even touches his perfectly set world, they got a snap, a scratch on their arms and a sob from the 2-year-old.

Jack's underlip trembled and he felt how his eyes filled with tears. He let out a sob. Dylan ssh-ed him. "Jahaaacck don't cyhyy." Dylan sighed wispering.

"Mummy is going to play with my toys." Jack sobbed, while the tears now ran down his little wobbly rosy cheeks.

"No, she won't it's a trickie, _Jackie_." Dylan said in his best English, while comforting his brother by laying his little hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack didn't want his mother to play with his toys, it was his. _Only. His._

"Winter where are they?" Jennifer said, while she acted like she was crying.

"I will find them." Winter said comforting while the twins heard how he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ieuw, yeck." The twins wispered with discusted faces.

"I'm going to find you two." Winter sang. "We're going to find you." Jennifer sang, while they saw the legs of their mother standing close to the kitchen counter. "Where are you?" Winter said. "Here?" He asked, while looking under the couch. "Or... Here!" He said, while walking to their bedroom they shared and switched on the light, and poking his head through the door.

The boys giggled even more. They saw the legs of their father standing next to the table. "Or... here!" And Winter poked his head under the table.

"HA! GOT YOU TWO!" He laughed, while grabbing the twins from under the table. They protested with sighes, while their dad held then in his arms. He held Jack in his right arm, and Dylan in his left, both supporting their butt.

"WE DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED." The twin protested wailing.

"And what if daddy performes airplane ride?" Winter asked.

"Yes!" The twins giggled. The next second, Winter lifted them in the air and ran to the bedroom, while the twins laughed out of joy. "And... CRASH!" Winter laughed, while dropping the two on Jack's bed. The twins giggled and laughed, while their father tickled them.

"Winter, stop toying with them, they need to go to sleep." They heard their mother saying, who walked into the room, and leaned against the doorpost. Winter looked up, still laughing.

Jack dropped himself on the ground, and grabbed his fathers leg, as well as Dylan but Dylan grabbed his other leg. Winter walked towards his wife, while the two clamped their selves onto Winter's leg.

Jennifer laughed with the boys, but then got serious. "Winter, be consequent." She said strict.

"What don't you like it? We're just having fun." Winter laughed, while trying to loosen himself from his sons who were clamping their little arms so much around his legs, his blood circulation temporarily stopped.

"Dylan is tired." Dylan yawned, while he let go of Winter's leg, and let himself fall on the ground, on his back. Jack joined him, but he ran as fast as his little legs could accept on to his bed, climbed on it, while pulling his brother with him and together they lay on it, both back-off from the whole day

"Dylannie is staying in Jackie's bed." Jack explained to his parents, laughing. Dylan and Jack hugged each other, put their thumbs in their mouths, while their parents gave them a night-kiss and pulled the sheets over the two sleeping figures.

Jack smiled when their parents left the room, and switched off the light. "I love you, Dylannie." Jack smiled.

"I love you too, Jackie."

**END FLASHBACK.**

* * *

"Stupid ass." Jack groaned whispering.

"Sorry what?" Dylan asked.

"No, I was talking to that dick of a father I have. When you said you are my brother I first thought he cheated on mum or something, and conceived a child with an other woman, but this is even worse. You are my twin brother, and when he silenced about your missing, even mum... Why didn't he tell me? What did I ever do to him?" Jack whispered, while they broke apart. He wiped a tear away from his face.

Dylan was silent and looked at the photo. "Has he changed? Dad?" Dylan stroked with his finger Winter's being, while he also stroked with his finger on the glass of the photo frame Jack's cute wobbly two year old baby face. Jack snickered.

Jack looked up, and chuckled with mock. "You should see him now, he changed so much after the death of Emma. His eyes changed. They changed from caring and devoted to empty, and cold, and he is just not the dad anymore where I can look up to."

"Who is Emma?" Dylan said, looking up and raising an eyebrow.

Jack's eyes widened. "Y-you don't know?!" He walked to the stand where the broken photoframe of him and Emma was on, picked it up and gave it to Dylan. "This is your sister who drowned because of this idiot here." He sighed, while pointing to himself.

"I-I had a sister?!" Dylan asked in shock.

"A little one. There is an age gap of four years between us, so you never knew her of course... She was born two years after your missing." Jack said softly. "She was very sweet. This was the photoframe you broke, not knowing your little sister and twin brother was on it." Jack snickered softly.

Dylan smiled softly, but then got serious. He stared at Emma, observing her. "She's a copy of mother, with her brown hair and brown eyes." Dylan smiled.

"Yes... You know what Dylan? I think... I think because Emma died, I... I got you back. Where one door closes, an other one opens." Jack said, now realizing it.

Dylan smiled. "Yes, I think so too. I'm sorry for being such a dick to you, but I have my reasons for it."

"Like, putting on an irrisistible smirk, act like the cocky jerk, while you're shattered from the inside? Tell me something." Jack chuckled with mock, while sitting back down next to him.

Dylan turned questioning his head to Jack. "H-how-"

"We are twins Dylan. They say twins have two completely different personalities, but we are an exception." Dylan nodded. "And ever heard of telepathy?" Jack snickered, while wiggling with his eyebrows. Dylan laughed.

This guy became nicer with the second. Finally someone thawed...

"Well, we can already fight like brothers and sisters do." Jack snickered.

Dylan laughed. "Indeed." He again sat down next to Jack.

"But where did you stay all that sixteen years?" Jack asked, now getting serious.

"You know I was walking for hours on La Ramblas, all alone and that I finally sat down on the street, broken?" Jack nodded. "A woman saw me and took me in. Why that I'd never known... But she was sweet. Luckily she was speaking English, but I learnt Spanish from her, and lived in Barcelona for... Let me think.. 10 years or so, got to school there, and I still speak it fluently and when I was twelve she send me to St. Georges, England."

"What's your surname?" Jack asked.

"Of Aragon."

"Did you changed it?"

"I was two, I didn't knew my surname! Only my name, so the woman, also known as Sophia, changed my surname to hers, like I was a part of the family." Dylan smiled. I always saw her as my mother, but I missed my real mum, dad, being safe in their arms.

"Well, I shall prepare you, there is nothing left of our sweet family. Since Emma is dead, dad changed, and I don't see mum that often, because our parents are divorced." Jack said groaning, while running through his hair.

"What?!" Dylan asked in shock. "W-why?"

"I never knew the real reason but it was clear my mother ended the whole marriage." Jack sighed.

"Oh.." Dylan said softly.

"I'm going to call dad." Jack mumbled grunting, opening a new subject.

"Now?! Eh where does he live?" Dylan asked confused.

"If you want to know, you are actually one of the sons from the CEO who runs the most important law court of NY of the Financial District, who lives in the Upper East Side." Jack snickered.

"What? Y-you mean-"

"You actually belong to the wealthy? Welcome in the world of Jack and Winter Frost." Jack smiled laughing.

Dylan smiled, but then looked serious. "B-but there are timezones?"

"I don't care right now. He has to know it." Jack mumbled. He rose, grabbed his phone and dialed the number of his dad. It was 17:09 in England now, so in New York it was about noon.

Jack's heart raced in his chest. He didn't talked to his dad for three months. He sighed when nobody answered and he wanted to hung up, when Winter answered the phone. "Jack?"

"You dick-head! Why didn't you tell me I have a fucking twinbrother?!" Jack began alsmost yelling.

"Jack, please calm down, I'm in a businessmeeting -" Winter stopped talking when it looked like finally realized what his son just shouted at him.

"Jack, I call you back." Winter said timid and hung up. Jack held the phone away when the monotone beep was to be heard and looked at it.

"Jerk." Jack cursed to the phone. "What the fuck is this for dick-move!" Jack shouted at his Iphone 6. He wanted to throw his phone on the ground, he wanted to hear how it collapsed in the ground with a thud and broke into pieces, how it was shattered. Like their family now.

"Was that dad?" Dylan asked concerned.

"Yes, and please be happy you didn't had to live with him the past sixteen years. He is always running away from his problems." Jack sighed. The second after his phone rang again. He answered it, and wanted to conitnue yelling at his dad, but his dad cut him off.

"Jackson Overland Frost, calm down. Now." His father said strict. Jack still opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it and groaned. "Now, tell me.. Why am I a dick-head?" His father asked matter-of-factly.

"Why? Why? I shall tell you why: Winter Frost," His father wasn't Winter Overland Frost anymore after the divorce. "your son and my lost twin brother is standing in front of me!" Jack yelled again. He felt so much anger. Oh, his dad was lucky that the Atlantic was between them, or he had serious problems.

There fell a silence on the other side of the line. A painful one, which looked like hours with every second that passed. Jack looked at Dylan who sat on the bed, his head supporting on his fingers, while his elbow rested on his knee. He didn't looked at Jack.

"I have no other son, Jack. I have one son and that's you-"

"Don't lie dad. Don't lie to me, I don't deserve that. I have the right to know what you are hiding from me and everything else for sixteen fucking years! You just want to be alone with your grief, are burrieing yourself in your work, lock yourself up in your workroom to 'do business' but I know you can't cope with the death of Emma, of the divorce of mum, and now this! Be a man and tell me the truth!" Jack yelled angry. He couldn't believe it. That pervert.

His father was silent. Jack could hear him frown. Suddenly he felt tears coming up and before he knew it a tear ran down his cheek. It weren't tears because he was sad, no he was angry and didn't wanted to be treated like a child. "Well done dad! What a beautiful birthday present! Surpise, surprise! Guess what? Here's your twinbrother whose your father silenced about for sixteen years! Well done dad, I don't hate you at all now." Jack said sarcasticly, full with mock, while roughly wiping a tear away.

"Jack-"

"No! I didn't came here to discover things you have been hiding from me for my entire life dad! And why didn't you tell you were captain of the Lacrosse team?! And not just a captain of the Lacrosse team, no you were the best Harefield ever had! In your whole life you never took the word 'Boarding School' in your mouth, in the context of 'I've been there too' or when you yelled at me 'I'm sending you to England, Boarding School!' And after that you could've explained you've been here too, and yes then I would've understood why."

"Jack I can explain it, I-"

"No! I am suffering from your choices my whole life. When I was two, we lost Dylan, you silenced about it, as well as mum, but you know what the worst thing of all was?! You told me lies when I asked who the boy next to me was on the photo of my first birthday, while mum just ignored me. That's better than telling me lies! Second, when we lost Emma, you got into a state of depression that never passed. You are burrieing yourself in you work, put on a smirk and act like you are doing well, but I know that's all a lie! And now three: when I was fifteen, you divorced, so I almost never see mum anymore, and surprise surprise what did you do on my seventeenth? You dumped your son who was only left to the other side of the globe so you can be alone with yourself and your grief! Because of you our family isn't a family anymore" Jack yelled again. God, his throat hurt.

Winter sighed, but then spoke. "You should know how I feel, Jack.-"

'Someone in here has a burn-out.' Jackie wistled.

"Please let me talk. Let me talk, and after that you can tell me off. It was summer, and we got to Barcelona with the family. I was the happiest person on earth, with your mother, we had two sons, cute like hell with their wobbly cute babyfaces-"

Jack couldn't conceal a snicker. It was true what his dad said. Dylan and he both had babyfaces who were mortifying cute. He stared at the half family on the part where his father and him were standing on. He heard the voice of his father, while staring at the photo. It was the same voice, but his face and appearence changed. Maybe deep down, was still the same dad he missed so much.

"But then on the end of our vacation, we got to La Ramblas. I remember the faces of you two... Both eating ice cream, while it was everywhere on your faces, and then dare to make fun of dad who made weird faces while eating spaghetti." Winter laughed. Jack couldn't conceal a smile. Finally, memories came back from that vacation. He put it on speaker, so Dylan could hear it too. The twin placed an arm on eachother's shoulders, while listening to their dad.

"And how mum told us we had to behave normal, and how you answered to mum: 'I'm a Frost, I can't behave normal' and how she said 'you're crazy' and how you gave us a wink and said 'that's why we're married'." Dylan spoke, but there inmdeiately fell a silence, when he realized that he just spoke to his father for the first time in forever in sixteen years.

"D-Dylan are you that?" Winter asked shocked. Dylan blushed and looked at his brother for help. Jack smiled and made a gesture he had to go on. "Y-yes it's me...Dad." He ended.

They heard sobs on the other side of the line. Jack now knew from who he got this sentimental cry behaviour. His dad, who always hid it, but actually this guy was very sensitive, just like him. Eventually. "Your mother and I... W-we th-thought I'd never see you ever again!" Winter sobbed.

"S-so you dó care a-about me? I-I thought you just left me." Dylan stammered.

"Of course not! Why would we leave you? We have been searching for you everywhere, we did everything to find you! We were so desperate, Dylan." Winter said, now finally managed to speak. "May I tell the full story?" Winter asked.

"Yes." The twin said in unison.

"I remember we went to La Ramblas. It was sunny, hot and very crowded. Mum told you two to held our hands and not loose us. And if one of you did, stay where you are and don't go anywhere'. We made our way through the crowd when Jack, wailed and jerked my arm, while calling 'daddy'. When I looked up, you were crying Jack. You said in your best English your litle brother was lost. I inmediately looked up to your mum, and a second later, we heard 'daddy!' In the crowd and 'Jackie!' calling for help."

Jack felt tears coming up. God, this name 'Jackie' meant the last time so much for him. His best friend, no soulmate called him always like that, and now his brother.

Dylan hugged him, while laying his head on his shoulder. For some reason, wasn't Dylan such a jerk. Even when he kissed Elsa, he was a copy of him when he came here. And of course he was pissed off he kissed his girl, but there were more important things to think about.

Both put their feelings away, but in the end, Dylan wasn't that son of a bitch. He was just as sensitive as him, but in their own way. Before you saw that, you had to go through a concrete mental wall who the twins built around themselves so the real world wouldn't hurt them.

"I made my way through the crowd, while you Jack, stayed with Jennifer, your mum. I searched in panic, but you were swallowed by the crowd. I searched for an hour, till the sun started to set, but you weren't to be found anywhere, Dylan. We got back to our hotel, desprate, lost, and shattered, while Jack kept on asking where Dylan, his little brother was was."

Jack smiled at Dylan, while he hugged his brother. Weird, because he couldn't remember anything of what his father told him, but actually he also didn't want to.

"We got to the police, said you were missing, but for some reason they never found you back. We... We thought you were dead, Dylan. After all these sixteen years you are still alive. How is that possible? And how did you find Jack?"

"A woman, Sophia found me, crying on La Ramblas. She.. She took me in, changed my surname to Of Aragon, send me on my twelfth to England, Boarding School, we had a competition with Harefield, after we lost, I found a photo with you and Jack on it, ripped. And the rest is history."

"You still have the photo?!" Winter asked.

"With the part of me and mum on it? Yes." Dylan smiled softly. "Weird, because that's the part of the family that isn't complete anymore. You divorced with mum, and I got lost, while you and Jack were left."

Winter sighed. "Yes... Yes that's true. Well, you still don't know everything about the story... You should know how I felt. I lost a child, just because I wasn't supervising my child for one second... I have such a guiltfeeling which never passed. I couldn't and didn't want to talk about it, so we silenced about it. Only our family knew it, but everybody outside the family wasn't getting to know what really happened that vacation. After two years of having only Jack, your mum and I still wanted kids. I don't know if there is somebody up there, like god, but I got an other chance of being a father, and nine months later, Emma was born."

"Woah, woah, are you saying if Dylan never got lost, Emma would've never been born?!" Jack asked mindblown.

"Yes. But, I had one promise to keep myself on. This time, my child won't slip out of my fingers, this time I was going to be a good dad." Winter said, while Jack knew he smiled on the other side of the line. "But also this time, I lost my child." Winter ended. He lied to Jack when he said he lost one child. He lost two..

"It's horrible and I feel like I failed in being a father. Which father loses two childs?! A father who doesn't deserve to be father." Winter groaned. "The only one that is left from our what once was a family is you, Jack." Winter ended on a serious tone, his voice full with grief.

Jack felt how a tear ran down his cheek. "Dad? Why did you divorce with mum? What's the real reason?" Jack asked.

"Mum couldn't silence the loss of Dylan anymore. She didn't wanted lie anymore, and... She suspected me from cheating. She thought I had a mistress."

"WHAT?!" Jack and Dylan said. "Is that true?!" Jack almost again yelled. His father was getting a headache and a hearing problem if he kept on yelling and raising his voice like this.

"No! I would never cheat. Jennifer thought I cheated because I was always on the phone, was a lot from home, and we just lost eachother in the bedro-"

"Dad, we have enough information now." Jack interrupted his dad matter-of-factly, while snickering.

Winter laughed. "Can't handle it?"

"No." Jack and Dylan said in unison, while shooking their heads.

"And Jack, Dylan, already have girlfriends there?" Winter asked and Jack knew he was smirking from ear to ear.

"Yes." They answered twin-like. They laughed. "You first." Dylan smiled.

"Well dad, I have like Elsa."

"Tell me more."

"Well, she's from Norway, but I swear it's a long story!"

"I want to hear it." Winter laughed.

"Well, first we hated eachother, so I threw a glass of water in her face-"

* * *

**THAT AFTERNOON:**

Jack and Dylan talked about everything. Their shared their lost lives, they shared all the fun they missed and Dylan apologized for his behaviour and kissing his girlfriend.

"Ha! Got you! I said it you can't drink a gallon of water upside down! It's coming out of your nose!" Jack laughed. "Or no wait in Europe it's liters."

Dylan laughed with him, while he fell down on the floor, because he just stood upside down, while laughing. "Yes, that's true. In liters."

The same second the door opened and Eugene walked in. "Hey Jackie! What about a birthday party for you tonight?"

"And Dylan." Jack added. "Oh BTW, meet my twinbrother." He said, while pointing to Dylan.

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "Eh sorry what?" He asked in shock. "That snake is your brother?" Eugene scoffed. "Compassion." He sang.

"Twinbrother, don't worry I'll explain everything...but, I decided to trust him."

"A horrible deciscion really." Eugene said matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on! It's going to be fun. Come, let's go to Elsa's dorm, and tell they have to come tonight to our room!" Jack smiled. "And then I'll explain everything on our way to Elsa about the twinthing."

"Yeah!" Eugene smiled.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER:**

They walked through the big hall, to Elsa.

"So then we held the photo's together and-"

The doubledoor opened so you entered the building and the group of boys looked up. A man stood in the doorway, brown hair perfectly styled, and brown eyes. Jack recognized the appearence somewhere.

"DAD?!" Eugene yelled in disbelieve, while running to him. "You came all the way from China?!" Eugene asked still mindblown by the unexpected visit. "Why?!" He asked, while hugging him.

Eugene's father was a copy of Eugene, but far more mature and he had some gray hairs here and there. Believe it or not, but this guy had bodyguards. "Because I want you to come back to China! I have enough time now. Come back, Eugene." His father said on a serious tone, while the broke apart and lay his hands upon Eugene's shoulders.

"What? Leaving England? Leaving Boarding School?! Leaving... Leaving my friends?!" Eugene asked serious, while looking at Jack. Jack took a step forward, to join Eugene's side. He looked to the side, to meet Eugene's face. He didn't wamted to loose Eugene.

Eugene began with laughing, hard while looking to his friends, but when he turned his head back to his father, his laughter died awkwardly away. His father looked serious, and it didn't looked this guy was going to laugh.

"W-wait what you mean it?" Eugene asked, now serious.

His father nodded.

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**Is Eugene going to leave England? Read it in the next chapter! Let's get to 315 reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22 Quit

**Hey guys so I was like, everybody is talking about that big Hero 6, and I had popcorntime so I decided to watch it and these are things that I saw:**

**-Dr. Krei has the exact same nose as Hans and I have the idea it is just Hans but then without the same hair and eyecolour, idk but he reminds me of him. They also have almost the excact same way how their hair is styled. **

**-Aunt Cass has the exact same nose as Elsa, plus they have the same eye shape. (NOT colour!) **

**\- Gogo reminds me of Bunnymund from Rise Of the Guardians because she also uses like the boomerang thingy.**

**\- I was laughing so hard when Baymax blew up the statue of Hans. I think that was everyone's reaction and what they wanted to do when seeing Frozen for the first time in forever on the point where Hans performed his dick-move and becomes officialy the biggest dick Disney ever made XD**

**I don't think I eventually like Big Hero 6 I guess.. There will be a few characters in this story, but that's for the future! BTW Anna is coming soon ;)**

**About why the profile photo of this story has been changed, you'll see in the upcoming chapters...**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! We are close to a very, very important part of the story! (Not in this chapter but just so you guys think, where's the plot?)**

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ  
_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: Quit.**

**JACK'S POV:**

**(A/N) OMG PEOPLE THE NEWEST NEWS FROM AMERICA ... THERE'S COMING A FULL SEQUEL OF FROZEN! FROZEN 2 IS COMING! A FULL MOVIE AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT FROZEN FEVER!**

The father of Eugene took Eugene's hand in his, but Eugene pulled back.

"No! I'm staying in England. I have my friends here, and I love them. I don't want to go back to China! I want to stay here, and not be disappointed with empty promises as always dad, because you can't take care of me! You are too busy with running your Apple Factory. I'm never going back, not to China. Never. Even after my graduation here in five months!" Eugene said serious but resolute.

His dad looked shocked by the amount of personality his son showed. "And if you are graduated, what do you want to do then? Where do you want to live?" His father said, while he ran through his brown hair.

"I don't know, maybe I'm going to university with Blondie-"

"Who is-"

"Rapunzel? That's my girlfriend, dad. Thank you for you support and interest in my life!" Eugene said groaning. "So as I said, maybe I'm going to university, or I'm going to travel around the world, change my name to Flynn Rider, and go on adventure with Punz. Like we always wanted to lift these lanterns in the sky." Eugene said, crossing his arms.

"Flynn Rider? Like from that book-"

"Flynnigan Rider? Aha, indeed. Because I can look up more to that person than to my own bloody father." Eugene said groaning. Jack was dumbfounded when he saw how much personality and willfullness Eugene showed. "I'm staying here, dad. All these years you did what _you_ wanted to do, and I had to follow, but now I am doing what _I _want to do and _you_ are going to follow now." Eugene said dominant.

Eugene's father looked serious and it looked like he was hurt.

"I really appreciate you came all the way from China to England, while you actually have to run an Apple factory, but I'm staying here. And why didn't you text me?" Eugene asked in confusion.

His father sighed. "Because I knew you would say 'no'. So, you are not coming back, and also not after England? And you're going to travel?" Eugene's dad asked.

Eugene nodded. "And eventually, I'll see where I will settle myself." Eugene said smiling.

It was silent for a moment, and bot parties didn't spoke to eachother but then Eugene's father spoke. "I respect your choice, Eugene. Come here." He said, while hugging his son. Jack smiled at Eugene's father. Eugene and his father broke apart.

"You must be Jack, I heard a lot from you youngman, thereby I knew your father, Winter he was here too as a teen." Eugene's father winked, while he broke apart with Eugene.

Jack snickered. "Yeah, that can be true. Eh about the eh trouble." He mumbled blushing.

"Not about the trouble you make with my son, I'm talking about that you are always there for your friends when they need you. I like that. Well, take care of my son, and I won't be surprised if he comes back to China, or how Mr. Fitzherbert says, exploring the world, within these five months because he got his second warning."

Eugene laughed just like Jack.

"HEY! What did you thought! Organizing a party without us?!" They heard voices saying in unison behind them. They came from the huge staircase. They all looked up. It were Merida and Elsa.

"Of course not!" Jack said laughing. "Mer, go to Elsa and Punz and ask if they come to us this night. You know, celebrating the birthday of the birthdayboy?" Jack smiled, while pointing at himself. "Oh of Dylan, my twin brother, but he's already gone this evening." He said.

"I'm sorry what?! TWINBROTHER?" Merida exclaimed, while running down the stairs.

"We'll explain." Jack and Dylan sighed in unison.

"Well Eugene, I think I'll go. I had a business conversation in London in an hour, so I guess this is goodbye." Eugene's father said. Business conversation, yeah enough time for Eugene huh?

"Bye dad, we'll meet again some day, but now let me go." Eugene said, while hugging his dad.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER:**

"Bye Dylan." Jack smiled, while hugging him. They were standing outside, on the driveway where the whole Lacrosse team of St. Georges was standing too, all with their packed suitcases.

"Bye Jack." Dylan smiled in their hug. "We'll see eachother back in NY. I'm going to back to what first was my home." Dylan smiled. "After I'm graduated this year on St. Georges." He ended.

"Yeah, I'll see you in New York." Jack smiled.

"Success in the Nationals. I know you are going to make dad proud. Win the 28 lost victory back, and give Harefield it's old proud back." Dylan smiled.

"I will." Jack said smiling. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Jack smiled.

Dylan nodded. "Bye! See you in five months!" He said, while stepping in the car.

"Bye!" Jack waved. He heard footsteps behind him, and when he looked up, Elsa was standing next to him. He smiled, while wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to him, while she lay her head on his shoulder, while changing restlessly his parting.

"I was right. This was indeed a weekend to never forget." Elsa smiled. Jack snickered, before giving her a kiss. The sun was already setting, and the golden sunbeams coloured the sky.

"Indeed." He wispered, while he saw how the black cars, disappeared in the horizon with his lost twinbrother in it, who wasn't lost anymore.

* * *

**THAT EVENING:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JACKIE!" Eugene yelled happy, while blowing on his partytoot. Everybody laughed. They sat in Jack's room, on the ground with all kinds of pillows on the ground, and candle light, and Eugene hung up all kinds of garlands. It was very cozy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!" Everybody laughed celebrating. Jack smiled.

He felt how Eugene put on a cone partyhat, with that little elastic under your chin. It was pink with birthday girl on it. Birthday _girl_...

"EUGENE." Jack laughed, while trying to put it off, but Eugene was determined so his friend kept on wearing it.

"I'm not a girl." He hissed. He looked quickly at Elsa, who giggled.

"Yes you are, _Jackie_." Eugene smiled devious. Jack sighed and looked forward with a deathglare expression. Eugene stood behind him, lifted the corners of his mouth with his two index fingers, so he 'smiled', but Jack turned around to face Eugene, put his index fingers on the corners of his mouth and pulled them down with a death glare, so he looked with a face that said 'no.'

The girls laughed as well Hiccup. "Okay! Okay! Like this one better?" Eugene asked, while switching it for a yellow one with 'birthday _baby boy_' on it. Jack groaned, took it off and threw it to Eugene, who dodged it, giggling like a school girl. He let himself fall on Jack's bed, while hiding himself under the pillow, but Eugene was too big of course so he couldn't cover more than his head.

"I guess that's a yes." Eugene giggled from under the pillow.

"Come here before I rip little Eugenelina off." Jack groaned, while raising. The girls were laughing so hard now, they were laying on the ground.

Jack jumped up, and chased Eugene through the room, while Eugene was running for his life, trying to dodge his best friend. "Come here!" Jack laughed. He grabbed Eugene by his shoulders, threw him on his bed, and fell on top of him, exactly on the wrong place where Eugene always fell on.

Jack laughed. "This is for falling on me when you said I had to get up for St. Georges who arrived." Jack smirked, before crotching Eugene.

"Jack! Please, my..-"

"_Little Eugenelina_?" Jack ended. He looked at Elsa who was laughing in tears now.

"Yes." Eugene wailed with a high pitched voice.

Jack snickered. "And this-" Eugene cluthced his legs together, begging Jack not to do it. "Is for waking me up this morning while singing happy birthday and after that again crotching me." Jack smirked while his knee trailed dangerously close to Little Eugenelina.

Eugene was crying and yelling like Jack was castrating him alive and Jack was laughing so hard, seeing his friend like this. "_Eugenelina_ is sorry, okay?" Jack pushed his knee closer, and Eugene let again out a yell. "Come on _Jackie_! It's me! _Auntie Eugenelina_!- AUCH." Jack made his final strike.

Eugene rolled off the bed, and wailed in pain. "Love you too." He wispered in pain back. "Rapunzel, if we ever can't get kids, you know why." He wailed on a high pitched voice.

"Justice through vengeance." Jack smiled devious, while his knees were on the mattrass.

"Well what do you think of me, Eugene after your actions?" Jack laughed, while he let himself fell off the bed in the pile of pillows and cushions.

"Guys, change the conversation topic." Elsa laughed. "Let's do... Girl stuff."

"Like?" Eugene and Jack asked in unison, on a monotone while their head sticked out from behind the bed.

"Like, doing truth or dare." Elsa laughed. She gave Rapunzel a high-five.

The boys sighed. "Okay." And they sat alll in their circle.

"Okay, I begin... Hiccup." Elsa asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Ehh... Truth." Hiccup stammered.

"How many girls did you kiss?" Elsa smiled.

"Ehh 1. That's eh Merida." Hiccup said softly. Elsa and Rapunzel fangirled while yelling something that had to look like 'so cute'.

"Okay," Hiccup said. "Eugene."

"Dare." Eugene laughed.

"Dance in Rapunzel's pink onsie, while singing." Hiccup smiled.

"Ha! Sorry boys, I don't sing." Eugene smiled confident, while crossing his arms.

**TWO MINUTES LATER:**

"I have dreams, like you - no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely

They mainly happen somewhere

warm and sunny

On an island that I own

Tanned and rested and alone

Surrounded by enormous piles of money." Eugene sang, while dancing in Rapunzel's pink fluffy onesie.

"Eugene you CAN sing." Rapunzel laughed. Eugene plopped down next to her and ran through his hair. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

"Rapunzel, I'm adopting this onesie. It's so warm, and fluffy, and soft and it smells like your perfume." Eugene smiled princessy when they broke apart.

Everybody giggled. "Go ahead." Rapunzel laughed. Eugene kissed her.

"Okay, Jack." Eugene said.

"Truth."

"Saint." Eugene laughed.

"What? I'm not going to sing, neither dance like an idiot just like you did." Jack laughed.

"Okay, okay... Ever gone further than kissing?" Eugene asked smirking devious, while wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack felt how everybody inmediately turned his head to him. He looked in the corner of his eye to Elsa, who raised an eyebrow. He felt he blushed. He snickered. "Huh... Of course." He said quickly, while crossing his arms.

"Hm hm, yes you are defenitly not blushing." Eugene smirked. Jack didn't dared to look at Elsa right now. God, this conversation topic was awkward.

"I mean it!" Jack assured.

"How many girls." Eugene asked, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Three." Jack said.

"_Names_?" Eugene and Hiccup asked in unison, like this was a cross examination.

"It were all acquaintances, or daughters from the mans my dad is doing business with, you know just the scene of the Upper East Side." Jack shrugged.

"What do you mean with 'the scene of the Upper East Side?'" Rapunzel asked. Elsa nodded.

"Never heard of that? You know in the Upper East Side, our friends are the wealthy people of this world. But you have all the competition between everybody, who has the most expensive car, has the most expensive propose ring, or wedding ring, for girls who has the most beautiful Louis Vuitton bag? And with the boys it's always the same. Date as many girls with rich parents as you know."

"Are you meaning with dating, a 'relationship'," Elsa asked while quoting her fingers in the air with the word 'relationship' "or do you mean, hook the girl and be gone and pretent like it never happened on the next party, while your best friend let me just name a guy you are being friends with... That Sebastian Smythe, is going to same thing with the girl three days later?" She asked, while lifting her chin.

"That's the sick part of the world I grow up in. Everybody is cheating. Like, you are married with a guy, get kids with him etc, but they only do it to have status, so your 'best friend' will get jealous you date the girl or guy. There are no such things as real friendship. It's a competition for everything, and everyone. Money can do weird things to people."

"We encountered that with you when you came here." Elsa snickered, while crossing her arms. "But, aren't there such things as golddigging?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "At the end most of the times people are marrying eachother for the money. My parents are an exception. Dad knows my mum from Harvard, and not from the how we call it 'Upper East Side scene', luckily. Did you know what was the reason why my parents divorced?"

Everyone shook their head. "1. She couldn't silence the loss of her son anymore and surprise surprise, she thought my dad was cheating on her, something that's very common in my eh world." Jack sighed.

"Did he?" Rapunzel asked concerned, while hugging the cushion she held in her hands, in front of her chest. Eugene lay her head on his shoulder.

"No. At least, that's what he said... I don't know what to believe anymore from my dad these days." Jack sighed. "Anyway, be happy you don't have to grow up where I did. It looks like a dream, New York, living in the Upper East Side, being part of the wealthy, but it's just apparent, 'cause eventually this whole world based on fake smiles, fake relationships, fake friendships, and fake promises." He sighed, while running through his hair.

Hiccup whistled soft. "Dude, that's serious stuff." He mumbled. Everybody nodded with him, and it was silent for a few seconds.

Everybody just stared at the ground, while Eugene was stuffing his face full with chocolate and popcorn at the same time, to check if he could make a chocolate fondue in his mouth, so the popcorn was covered in his chocoate fondue mixed with his saliva. The chocolate slipped out by the corners of his mouth and when he spoke, a few popcorns were being shot through the room with Eugene's overdelicious saliva chocofondue on it.

Everybody laughed, while Rapunzel rolled playfully with her eyes. "Eugene! Could you eat normal for once? This morning you tried to simulate the same flavour as M&amp;M's with peanuts by mixing nutella in your mouth with peanut butter." She sighed giggling, while resting her head on his shoulder. Everybody laughed even more now.

Eugene blushed. "Hwey! Bwut iwt worwked!" He protested with his mouth full, so Elsa who sat across him was being bombed with his popcorn. She laughed, while wiping it off her.

"Eugene, you are such a troublemaker." She laughed.

"Huh, and then to mention we hated eachother first. God, you could kill me. Before Jack came here and became the new troublemaker and popular guy, you could barbeque me, in stead of him." Eugene giggled, while pointing to Jack.

"Yes, because that was because you were having a crush on my cousin, Punzie here, and because you were always involved with teasing teachers. Plus, I thought you were a dick." Elsa added smirking.

"And now?" Eugene asked with a princess smile. -he finally swallowed the knitting of his chocolate-saliva-popcorn.- he flattered his eyes so his eyelashes came out very fancy. Everybody giggled.

"Now you are my best friend, eh no _fairywary puddlewuddle unicorniehornie best friend for ever_." Elsa smiled. Eugene nodded. "No, but seriously. Eugene you are so funny, and I really had my prejuidices over you. I'm sorry for that." Elsa apologized.

"It's alright!" Eugene waved it away with a snicker. "I did the same with you, and it turned out you weren't such an Ice Queen we thought. You have a big, warm heart, Elsie. And fuzzy." He snickered.

Elsa giggled. "Come here." She raised, walked towards him and hugged him.

"One kissie on my cheek?" Eugene smiled.

"One kissie on your cheek." Elsa giggled and she gave him a kiss. Rapunzel and Jack ahw-ed. They didn't mind. They knew it was friendship, and nothing more. Eugene and Elsa? What a joke.

Jack cleared his throat to start an other conversation topic. "Hey guys, I heard there's coming a new student. He's coming from San Francisco. His name is... Hiro or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I heard it too, he's arriving in a week or so." Merida smiled, while helding her hand in Hiccup's. They were so cute to see. He smiled. Everybody was happy and in love.

"And eh Elsa.." He began. Elsa stopped with stuffing Eugene's mouth to try the chubby bunny challenge. They were giggling like school girls, but she looked up now and faced him. He felt butterflies flattering in his stomach.

"Maybe... Eh maybe you should give up your task as headmonitor." He suggested.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at him, and for one second he had the idea she shot a glare at him, but her face kept on expressionless and cold. He startled a bit from it. "Why are you asking me that?" She asked utterly calm, but Jack saw her slight defensed side.

"Well, I why just don't join our badass troublemakers group? You know the big six?" Eugene wiggled with his eyebrows. It was clear he wanted to support Jack. Hiccup nodded.

Elsa rolled with her eyes and sighed. "I am Melfor's favorite!" She protested.

"What does she have to offer?" Merida groaned sighing while rolling with her eyes.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but then shut her mouth, but still stammered, searching for a fabulous argument, but nothing came.

Eugene and Jack nodded in unison, and smirked both from ear to ear. "Indeed. And do we have to offer?" Jack said, while gesturing she had to end his sentence.

Elsa raised an eyebrow but spoke. "Fun, adventure, friendship and a lot of detention?" She sighed.

"Ten points for Mrs. Frost." Eugene clapped, but Jack poked him awkwardly. Eugene poked him playfully back.

"Come on Elsa! There's so much more in life than patrolling through corridors!" Rapunzel protested, while moving to Elsa, and laying a hand on her shoulder.

In no time, all her friends were surrounding her in a circle, with a smoulder and puppy eyes.-Of course Eugene held the record-.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Elsa said almost paranoïd, but she then let out a yell when Jack picked her up, quickly bridal style, sat down back on the ground between his friends with Elsa on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him.

Eugene spoke and jumped on the bed, grabbing his starwars sword-which was if course fake- and began to act like he was swordfighting, while smashing it left and right. "Because you have to fire yourself from being on the dark side. _The dark lord_ is coming back and-"

"Eugene this is not Harry Potter." Jack said monotone. "And who is '_the dark lord_?'."

"Melfor." Eugene smirked giggling. Rapunzel and Merida gave him a playful poke. Everybody giggled.

"But Elsa, please, please, please, please-"

"OKAY." She sighed. Eugene and Jack high-fived.

"Welcome to the big six. First you have to do a oath, and kind of a test." Eugene smiled.

"Eugene! None of us had to do that!" Hiccup said protesting.

"Nah, new rules here, now we are following _auntie Eugenelina's _badass rules." Eugene smirked, with crossed arms. "So,... Eh let me think. A test... Oh I have one. Sing fabulous who Sarpay had to sing from that riduculous High School Musical." Eugene giggled.

"God, that girl is hot." The boys sang in unison, but all got inmediately a bitch-clap from their girlfriends with a glare.

"Cold." Eugene correctioned himself, while choking at the same time. Rapunzel nodded with a face that said. 'I thought so too'.

"Forget it." Elsa said stubborn.

**TWO MINUTES LATER:**

I want fabulous,

That is my simple request,

All things fabulous,

Bigger and better and best,

I need something inspiring to help me get along,

I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Elsa sang with a sassy expression. She sat straight up, with one leg crossed over the other. While Eugene did the same and it looked so gay on him but the fun fact was that Eugene was everything but gay. He fixed his hair in the little mirror who lay on the bed of him. -as I said Eugene is very vain-.

He grabbed Rapunzel's hairbrush and began using it like a 'microphone'. Hiccup and Jack snickered.

Rapunzel sang with her.

Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,

Where is my pink prada tote?

I need my tiffany hair band,

And then I can go for a float.

Eugene began to sing with her but it was far off tone and it was so funny and while snapping with his fingers. Hiccup and Jack laughed their asses off while the tears streamed down their faces.

A summer like never before

Elsa sang together with Eugene both laughing at the same time.

I want more!

And they snapped three times their fingers in a 'z' before giggling like school girls. Jack smiled. Elsa sassy as hell was so cute. Elsa and Eugene high-fived before Elsa tickled him and Eugene lay on the ground from laughing.

Jack felt a slight sting of jealousy, when he saw the two, but he knew it was friendship. Rapunzel saw him looking, because she winked quickly with an expression that said. 'Let them be' with a smile. He smiled back. Punzie was a good friend.

In the meantime Merida and Hiccup were kissing kind of passionate. Eugene saw it and looked up. "Keep your clothes on please." He giggled. Elsa rolled with her eyes, while tickling him in his side. Eugene yelled in laughter. "Elsieeee you are killing me! You are murdering your auntie!" He giggled. He got up, and now began to tickle Elsa, who inmediately bursted out in laughter.

Jack was done with this fluffly behaviour between the two and sat with his back against the side of his bed with crossed arms, while giving Eugene a death glare. He was pissed off. No one touches Elsa. Only him.-Okay that sounded a bit weird, but you get the context-

Eugene whistled. "Oh, I smell jealousy." He sang.

Elsa looked up. "Ahw, _Jackie_ come here." She giggled, raised and hugged Jack, who still was sitting on the ground with crossed arms. She sat down next to him and moved his head to her. He looked in her blue eyes, caring and full with love. She kissed him tenderly. She cupped his cheek, and he deepened the kiss.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Kiss me!" Eugene sang while they heard how he pursed his lips with a kissing sound.

"Why?" They heard Rapunzel asking laughing.

"So we get the _one-couple-starts-kissing-on-a-fun-party-and-the-rest-follows-movie cliché_ and I always wanted to try that." Eugene giggled. Rapunzel laughed. "Come here." They heard her saying.

Jack felt so much love for her, he was again trembling out of love. Elsa moved closer to him, and tangled her fingers in his hair while restlessly changing the parting of his hair. He moved with his hands past her waist, to her hips. They broke apart.

"Let's head to your dorm. It's ten o'clock and Melfor wants everybody in their room." Jack said, while he moved her long braid over her shoulder. Elsa was getting longer and longer hair, and if she pulled it loose, it came far over her shoulders. He pulled the elastic out of her hair, and pulled it out of it's braid.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Elsa giggled, while laying her hands on his shoulders.

"Eugene, give me Rapunzel's brush." Jack demanded. Eugene was singing very hard and out of tone with Hiccup, while using Rapunzel's brush as microphone. Eugene didn't heard them.

"EUGENE!" Everybody yelled.

Eugene looked up from his solo part. "What?! Oh here." He sighed and threw the brush to Jack. Jack began brushing out her hair. There were almost no tangles in it, and because she put it the whole day in a braid there were curls in. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and threw himself and her backwards. She she lay with her back on his stomach.

Elsa giggled. "Jack, I'm crushing you." She laughed.

He laughed, while raising and helping her. "No, you're not." He snickered.

"Guys, I'm bringing her to her room, I'll be right back." He winked at his friends before picking her up bridal style and walking out of the room with Elsa in his arms, who wrapped her arms around his neck. Elsa blushed, while quickly waving to Rapunzel.

She saw Eugene's face, he put on a smoulder offended face. "Sorry Eugene, you next time." Elsa joked.

Five minutes later, they arrived by her room. The moonlight shone throught the huge windows on the corridor, and all the lights were already out.

He put her down, smiling. "Thank you for flying with Frost Air, we hoped you liked it and we like to see you again." Jack said like a flight-captain.

Elsa laughed, before pulling him in for a kiss. She searched blind for the doorknob, but grabbed miss so she almost fell, but Jack caught her.

"Feisty aren't we?" He laughed. Elsa glared playfully at him, before putting the key in her room and opening it.

She let go of his hand and faced him. "See you tomorrow." She smiled, while leaning against the doorpost.

He raised an eyebrow. Okay so no sleepover here. "Sure." He said with a high pitched voice and turned around. "Love you to the moon." He said smiling.

"And back." She ended grinning.

* * *

Jelsa για πάντα

Jelsa for ever

Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ

Jelsa will never end

* * *

**Okay, so not much happened in this chapter, I'm so sorry guys, next one will be better as well as the two upcoming ones. (WHICH ARE VERY IMPORTANT) Let's get to the 330 and then I shall inmediately update to cover up this chapter.. Tell me what you thought of what I wrote about Big Hero 6, are you agreeing with me? Not? A bit? Tell me in the comment box! And tell me what you think about the news of a full sequel of Frozen!**


	23. Chapter 23 let me love you

**I'm sorry for the late update I had a review which said I was begging for reviews, I won't do it anymore! Sorry, sorry, sorry. If you have any problems with the fanfiction, tell me please but don't trow flames at me please! I don't want to come over as arrogant, absolutely not! So I am truly sorry for that. **

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: Little Jackie needs a haircut.**

**ELSA:**

She walked the next morning on the fifth floor, to Melfor's office. It was half past eight, weekend so everybody else was still under the sheets, enjoying to use the Saturday morning to sleep in. She was nervous. What would Melfor say if she heard she was giving up her task as headmonitor just to join the 'dark side' of Eugene and Jack in the contex of becoming a troublemaker. God, Melfor is going to kill her.

She heard only her muffled footsteps on the now already 100 year old red carpet. She now realized this was her last year here. Her last year with all her friends, her last year of Lacrosse competitions, her last year in England. She didn't wanted to return to Norway, home. Yes to her sister, but not to her old home and place where she lived. There were too many painful memories burried there where she still didn't coped with.

She was so in her own world of thoughts, she almost walked past Melfor's office. She walked back, mentally slapping herself. She sighed and looked on the golden letters on the door. Headmaster's office.

She knocked while the knocks echoed through the corridor. "Come in." She heard Melfor saying. She sighed and layed her hand on the doorknob to open the door.

**JACK:**

He walked into the bathroom. It was half past eight, and everybody was still asleep.

He looked in the mirror above the sink. An eightteen-year-old man looked back. No boy anymore. He studied himself. He saw there was nothing left of babyface Jack, no he looked more and more like his father, Winter.

His hair was messy and he defenitly had a bed-head. He tried to fix it, but his hair was as untameable as his personality, as least that's what his mum used to say to him when he was young.

He had no idea what to do today. Maybe play Lacrosse, make some homework, learn for the French test he got this Friday from Gothel, go to Elsa. Elsa, she was so cool yesterday evening. It was clear she didn't saw his signs when he brought her to her room. Maybe she didn't wanted it. Sleeping with him. He didn't knew, he could only guess.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door who opened. It was Eugene. He yawned, while stretching himself out. He looked cute with his brown messy hair, hanging in front of his eyes.

"You know this is the first Saturday in four weeks you are sleeping in your own room huh?" Jack snickered, while he brushed his hair and looked at his reflection.

"Yeah, I thought I can't leave Jackie alone. BTW, you were quickly back yesterday evening." He noticed, while jerking Jack sassily away from the mirror wth his hip. Jack jerked him back with his hip, both fighting to see their reflection, while the two laughed.

"See, who's vain now?" Eugene laughed mischievously, while putting his Axe after shave on.

Jack glared playfully at him. "Yes, but I need to look flawless for Elsa." He mumbled, still trying to fix his hair, but it was helpless.

"Jack, you are already flawless with that sexy bed-head of you." Eugene teased, while changing Jack's parting. Jack did the same with Eugene and in no time their hair was hanging in front of their eyes, because it was so messy.

"Look at you Eugene, with your too big, sexy bunny pajama." Jack teased back before mumbling a song and running through his hair.

Eugene blushed but smirked. "Rapunzel thinks it's cute." He defended himself with crossed arms and sticking out his tongue.

Jack rolled with his eyes. "Why too big, why not just small? I mean so the end of the pajama comes to your knees or something?" He snickered, while he looked for any bags under his eyes.

"Jack, size does matter." Eugene laughed. "Better too big than too small."

Jack slapped him playfully. "Okay touchée, but I hope you meant that in the context of pajamas, otherwise you have too much comments for eight o'clock in the morning."

"I know right?" Eugene laughed, while he put toothpaste on his tooth brush.

"You're crazy, auntie Eugenelina." Jack groaned, before also putting toothpaste on his tooth brush.

"Exawctly uncwle Jawckie. Awnd thwat's exwactly why we're mwarried." Eugene winked, while he brushed his teeth.

**ELSA:**

"Quit? Quit? What quit?" Melfor asked suspiciously while folding her hands on the desk. Elsa was sitting in her office in front of Melfor on the probably 100 year old chair where a lot of students had sit on. To be praised, to be expelled, whatever more, but today she was one of the students who was to be getting a snap from the fifty year old sock of a headmaster.

"I wanted to quit my task of headmonitor, as simple as that." Elsa said reserved and timid, while laying her hand upon Melfor's wooden desk with a shining laquer layer over it. She saw how Melfor's strict eyes followed her hand, laying it on her perfectly ordered desk. Pencils left, piles of papers right, files about all the students in the drawer under her desk, and of course it was perfectly cleaned and was free from any spots, but now Elsa's hand was laying on it. Melfor looked at it like it was an insect. Elsa cleared awkwardly her throat and removed her hand.

"Simple as that? Simple as that, Mrs. Arendelle do you know what you give up?" Normally Melfor always called her by her first name, and now suddenly by her surname. She was screwed and kicked out how Melfor always said, 'team Melfor'.

"Yes, but I'm sure I want it." Elsa said politely, but still with a certainty in her voice, while giving her headmaster a challenging look.

**JACK:**

"Jack, it's time for you to shave yourself, before you are taking the next step with Mrs. Frost." Eugene said smirking devious, while revealing his razor with a badass look. Eugene looked at Jack while wiggling eyebrows.

"Where?" He asked suspiciously, while looking at his best friend in the mirror.

Eugene wiggled with his eyebrows.

ELSA:

She walked towards her own room, when she passed Jack's room and heard yelling. She raised an eyebrow while walking past the door. "What do you mean little Jackie needs a haircut?!" She heard Jack yelling. Elsa giggled, but walked further.

Melfor wasn't happy but she accepted Elsa's decision. Luckily. She was free now. Such a perfect thi-

Someone grabbed her roughly from behind and pinned her against the wall. She yelled and got almost a heartattack by the sudden strength the person grabbed her. Her head collapsed into the wall and she felt a head-ache coming up. She groaned in pain and when she opened her eyes, she looked in the green eyes of Hans.

**JACK:**

"You keep your bloody hands off Little Jackie." Jack said determined, while pointing at Eugene and after that to his crotch.

"Oh I won't even think to do that. You can touch him or eh it all by yourself, I'm just saying, girls don't want a jungle of hair." Eugene said matter-of-factly.

Jack rolled with his eyes.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER:**

Jack walked through the corridor with Eugene on his side. Jack groaned.

"Don't scratch." Eugene demanded strict.

"But it's tickling!" Jack protested wailing.

"It only makes it worse!" Eugene said like an expert.

"Fuck you Eugene. Because of you I can't walk for three days!" Jack protested groaning through gritted teeth.

"Nothing for nothing is this world, Jackie. Oh look, there's Elsie." Eugene smiled princessy while pointing at her. Jack looked up and saw his goddes walking through the corridor. He felt butterflies flattering in his stomach.

"Hey Elsie!" Eugene yelled through the corridor.

"Sssh, Melfor is going to kill you if you yell." Jack warned, but Eugene ignored him.-something where he was so good at-

"Hey Elsie! Jackie shaved himself for you. He bolt now from head to toe and ready to go!" Eugene winked before laughing. Jack face-palmed. Eugene's laughter died away when he saw her face. "What happened?" He asked.

Elsa walked towards them she was shaking. "H-Hans." She said softly with a trembled voice, while looking around if he wasn't here. A tear ran down her cheek and it was clear she was panicking.

Jack's eyes widened and hugged her, but didn't let go. "What happened?" They broke apart, but he layed his hands on her shoulders. He studied her, she was scared to death.

Elsa sobbed before speaking. "He kissed me again, but now there was nobody to help me. He kept on kissing me, while pinning me against the wall, I couldn't go anywhere and when he wanted to go further, I crotched him and ran away, but I'm so scared of him. This is the third time and I don't feel safe anymore!" She said in panic while a tear ran down her cheek.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head. "Sshh it's going be alright, you are safe now." He wispered. "Why did he do that?" He asked concerned.

"I-I don't know. He always kn-know how to f-find me." She sighed trembled.

"We warned him, now Little Hans is going to be ripped off." Eugene groaned.

"Eugene, there is no time for jokes now, this is serious." Jack said seriously while helding the crying Elsa close, who clamped herself upon Jack and turning himself to Eugene.

"I mean it Jack! Remember, I cut, you rip." Eugene said with all his innocence. "But Elsa, how do you feel now?-"

"I don't feel safe, I'm in panic, and I just want to dodge him for ever and always." She sobbed in Jack's chest. Jack hugged her thight and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"You're safe now, in my arms." Jack wispered. "Come, let's get you to your room and Eugene and I will take care of Hans." Jack said, while walking to Elsa's room while helding her in his arms.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER:**

Jack and Eugene closed the door of Elsa's room. Elsa was now laying in bed, crying and was in total panic. Elsa insisted that they would go to Melfor, but Jack's plan was clear. They were standing on the corridor and luckily, nobody else was to be found.

"What are we going to do Jack? I don't have any more appetite with the prospect of ripping off Little Hans." Eugene wispered groaning, while leaning against the doorpost.

"What are we going to do? Huh I know exactly what we are going to do. We go to Melfor and now for real." Jack said resolute.

Eugene whistled. "Elsa isn't going to like that, because she thinks-"

"I don't care. This has to stop." Jack groaned. "Gosh, in three says we have the National tournament and then we will be in London the whole weekend. I hope Elsa will survive." Jack said concerned.

"Yeah. BTW I'm curious who will be the new headmonitor." Eugene asked.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

**JACK:**

He was sitting the next morning in his room, flipping the pages of his favorite car magazine when he heard Eugene singing in the shower. They always got a concert from him, and that meant twenty minutes hard singing which was completely off tone.

He sighed and covered his ears, hoping Eugene would spare him this time a hearing problem.

**EUGENE:**

_First thing's first, I'm the realest _Eugene sang with a sassily expression

_Drop this and let the whole world feel it _he said while swinging his hips

_And I'm still in the Murda Bizness _he sang with a sheikh face.

_I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics_

_You should want a bad bitch like this_ he sang with with a badass smirk.

_Drop it low and pick it up just like this_

_Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris_

_High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist_

_Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that_

_Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back_

_Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?_

_Champagne spillin', you should taste that _he rapped like there was no tomorrow.

He was standing in the shower, with his fancy pink cap, while brushing his back with a long bathbrush.

_I'm so fancy_ he sang out loud.

_You already know_ he said with a talk to my hand gesture.

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy _he sang on his most beautiful while swinging with his hips.

_Can't you taste this gold?_ He sang while wiggling with his eyebrows.

_Remember my name_

_Bout to blow._

"Eugene! I'm getting a head ache of you!" Jack yelled, but Eugene was too busy with singing.

_Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?_

_Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that_

_I be the EU-GENE-LINA put my name in bold_

_I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw_

**JACK:**

"_EU-GENE-LINA._.. You go to be kidding me." Jack sighed.

**EUGENE:**

_Still stuntin', how you love that? _Eugene said with a talk-to-my-hand gesture.

_Got the whole world asking how I does that_

_Hot boy, hands off, don't touch that _he said while pointing a finger in front of him.

_Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that_ he said while making a gesture that clutched.

_It's just the way you like it, huh?_ He wiggled with his eyebrows.

_It's so good, she's just wishing she could bite it, huh?_ He said sassily, while jerking his hip to the left.

_Never turn down nothing,_

_Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like_

"I'M SO FANCY." Jack yelled singing back.

"You understand me, my friend!" Eugene yelled singing back, while pouring a mountain of dougegel on his arm.

And he sang the last part of the song, while a sea of bathfoam arose from his arms.

_Who that, who that, EU-GENE-LINA_

_That do that, do that, EU-GENE-LINA_

_Who that, who that, EU-GENE-CAT!_

Eugene yelled hard and long like a total girl. "JACK WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY CATS! THERE ARE HUNDREDS OF THEM!" Eugene yelled.

**JACK:**

"WHAT?!" He yelled and raised. He layed his hand on the doorknob of the bathroom, but then realized Eugene was fucking showering and he didn't had the need of seeing him like eh.. this.

He closed his eyes and opened the bathroom door. "WHERE?!" He asked blindly.

"Open your eyes!" Eugene yelled.

"NO!-"

"Jack I wrapped a towel around my waist now." Eugene said matter-of-factly.

Jack opened his eyes and expected a whole invasion, but what he saw was one cat standing in front of him. _One cat_. It was brown with spots and had piercing yellow eyes. He tried to pat it, but the cat scratched him. He yelled in pain and began with yelling just like Eugene, but the cat ran out the bathroom, but it was steeped in water because it fell in the sink with water.

Jack chased him with Eugene. "CATCH HIM!" Jack groaned. Somehow the door of their room was open, so the cat ran onto the corridor. Hiccup forgot to close it. Eugene and Jack followed it.

"Was is that insect doing here?!" Eugene yelled, while trying to hold his towelwrapped around his waist. They ran as fast as they could.

"How should I know?! Thereby Melfor is killing us if she finds out her carpet is being drowned and-"

"Eh Jack I'm-" and Eugene sneezed. "Allergic for cats." He wailed.

"Oh god." Jack sighed, still following the cat, which was running for it's life while meow-ing.

They almost collapsed into Elsa, who was standing in the middle of the corridor, cuddling the beast who ripped him open with it's claws.

"Elsa!" They both panted from all the running. "How did you manage to pick it up?"

"Simple, Pebbles loves cuddling." Elsa smiled innocently. Jack looked with discust to 'Pebbles'.

"Jack, I think I know why the beast and Elsa like eachother. Same spiecies." Eugene wispered. "Piercing gaze, cat head, and just- AUCH!" Jack stepped on his toe. He didn't dare to say that over his girlfriend.

"Eugene what are you doing with only a towel wrapped around your waist?" Elsa asked matter-of-factly, while looking at his whole being.

"We wanted to catch the beast. Thereby, what is that thing, no insect doing here?" Eugene said with discust, while pointing at the cat.

"Oh this is our new headmonitor. He patrolles through the corridor and warnes Melfor if someone disobeyes the rules. He has been perfectly trained" Elsa laughed, while cuddling Pebbles or how the cat may he called.

"Yeah just like Dylan with his perfectly formed smile on his perfectly discuting face." Eugene mumbled, not believing Elsa could cuddle the enemy. Eugene and Dylan still weren't a fan of eachother.

Jack walked towards Elsa and the cat and tried to cuddle it, but Pebbles lashed out again to him with her nails, no claws in position to kill. He yelled a bit before taking his hand back in a relfex.

"Don't be scared, Jack." Elsa giggled.

"I-I'm n-not." Jack stammered sturdy with a cool expression, but he blushed and didn't cared to look at the yellow eyes of the monster in front of him. Gosh, what a pervert. He hissed to the cat, who hissed back.

"Elsie, may I borrow your Lacrosse stick this weekend? Mine is broken, because Rapunzel thought she could use it as a way to slap the cat, well now we know it's Pebbles, when he was in her closet because she couldn't find a frying pan." Eugene giggled.

Elsa laughed. "Of course." She smiled.

Jack opened a new subject. "Elsa, I'm going to London this weekend for the National competition, you'll survive here right with eh Hans right?" He asked concered.

Elsa inmediately frowned and looked serious while putting Pebbles down. "I don't know."

"I should inform Melfor-"

"No." Elsa said strict. "No, I don't want that. Please don't intefer yourself with that problem." She said strict. She was detached and made her poimt clear. "Promise it."

Jack sighed. "Okay, I'll promise." But he knew better.

**THE NEXT WEEK:**

**ELSA:**

She stared out of the window of her room, while she saw how the blossom tree was blooming. It looked like every blossom was blooming except for one. All got their beautiful pastel pink colour, while softly rocking in the wind, and sometimes a bloom would fall off, but very softly and landed gracious on the ground, between all the others.

She looked for Jack to arrive from London and the National competitions. She didn't knew if he had won. Maybe, maybe not. She could only guess. She hoped it so. Maybe Harefield finally had their 28 year victory back and their trophee.

She was staring for already one and a half hour out of her window, hoping to see some cars driving up the long pathway with all it's gravel and hear it crack under its tires. She missed Jack. It was boring without him. No face to stare impudently at in the lessons, no face to smile at, no face to kiss, no face to say 'I love you' at.

She wanted to give up, when she saw three cars driving up the driveway. She smiled, and ran outside to greet her boyfriend, but soon she was stopped by Melfor, who stood on the staircase, with Pebbles in her arms, who was now part of 'team Melfor'. "Mrs. Arendelle, we do not run through the corridors to meet our boyfriends on Harefield Academy, rule 214, paragraph 5, line 18." She heard Melfor saying strict, who was standing on the staircase with that hell cat of a Pebbles in her arms.

'Was that even a rule?!' A voice in her head sighed.

"Yes, Mrs. Melfor." Elsa sighed, and now walked, but still on a fast pace. She walked past the demanding woman, with the cat in her arms. Pebbles shot a death glare at her, narrowing his eyes.

Elsa hissed to the cat, who now lashed out, but missed. Elsa lifted her nose in the air, snorted, and walked sassily hip-swinging away on her Prada high heels under her uniform. Right hip, left hip, right hip, left hip. She thought with every pace.

When Melfor was out of sight, she ran to the door, outside. Jack was already standing outside, talking with Hiccup, while grabbing his suitcase out of the trunk.

"Jack!" She exclaimed happy. She ran as fast as her high heels allowed towards him, walking down the little three step staircase, over the gravel path to her boyfriend.

"Elsa!" He smiled, while walking towards her and huggging her thight. She felt so happy in his arms, and she kissed him passionate. She missed him.

She jumped, and wrapped her legs around his waist, while wrapping her arms around his neck. She snooped him. "Missed you." She wispered while she looked in his blue eyes.

"More." He wispered back, before giving her a peck on the lips.

"And..." Elsa began with a sly smile, while changing playfully the parting of his hair. "Did you win out of the 8 competitions 7 to win the trophee?" She giggled. Jack lay his arms under her butt to support her, while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No, we didn't win 7 competitions." Jack said groaning, while averting his gaze. He frowned. Elsa casted her eyes down. Melfor is going to kill them..

"We won all 8." Jack smirked, ending.

Elsa fangirled, before kissing him everywhere on his face. She couldn't stop fangirling and kissing him. Jack laughed, while Eugene handed over the trophee. Elsa smiled when she saw it. Gold, huge, pure and just the most beautiful object in the Lacrosse sport. Harefield won their lost victory back.

"Photo time! May I have the two Lacrosse captains on one photo for the prizeroom?" Melfor asked smiling, while making a photo just on the moment they kissed. And where did she got this camera from so fast?

Elsa blushed and Jack put her down. "Elsie! Here you have your Lacrosse stick back!" Eugene smiled, while handing it over to her.

Elsa smiled while she looked at it. Eugene wrote on it with permanent marker 'fairywary unicorniehornie puddlequddle friendies for ever' and a new one 'unicorn power' with a misformed drawed unicorn with a far too huge horn on it and a huge belly. She giggled.

_Much as you blame yourself_

_You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

All her friends wrote something on it. All her friends except for Jack. Jack probably saw her looking, because he wispered. "I'll write something on it." He smiled, before wrapping his arm around her waist and smiling for the camera.

_Had no example of a love_

_That was even remotely real_

Elsa put on a huge smile with Jack, while posing. "Do a weird pose in three seconds." Jack wispered quickly.

"3,2,1." And they both laughed, while sticking out their tongue.

_How can you understand something that you never had_

_If you let me I can help you out with all of that_

"Mr Frost and Mrs Arendelle, we do not stick our tongues out on-"

"Harefield Academy, rule 20019 out of the 100.000.000, paragraph 1000, line 6678990." Jack groaned on monotone, interrupting Melfor. Elsa giggled. There was no word true about what he said.

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

"Okay, we'll behave. But may we do one other while I kiss her cheek?" He asked while wiggling with his eyebrows.

_Let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

Melfor slightly nodded with her eyes, but nodded. Jack kissed her on her cheek, while Elsa smiled at the camera, both holding their sticks in their hands.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite awhile_

When Melfor was done with the last photo, and turned around, Jack laughed and kissed Elsa passionate. Elsa smiled and felt butterflies flattering in her stomach. Jack asked for a permament marker and wrote down.

'_Let me love you, and I will love you untill you learn to love yourself. I love you Elsa.'_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

A new photo was made, a new photo with a new memory who was being placed in the prizeroom, and for that one moment everything was perfect.

_Let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself._

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**People, huge drama is coming up and if you guys think, we are near the end, no. You are stuck with me for a little longer than you think, but I shall prepare you that this story is going to take a huge twist. Again I am sorry for asking for reviews, I'll stop with it! Review if you like to, don't feel pushed and sorry if I gave you that feeling, I didn't meant it..**


	24. Chapter 24 busted

**Okay guys, first of all sorry for leaving you for more than a whole week...**

**Secondly; I have a friend, she also in the same classes as me, and she has a multifandom account for the most popular tv shows in the USA on Instagram and normally I hate these fanpages, but this account is really worth to check out! So if you have a ship besides Jelsa in a popular tv show, check it out! She's also been noticed by celebs like the guys from Fault In Our Stars, who liked her photo, MTV and so on. Name on instagram is celebsxfashionista and Melissa if you read this, I don't understand how you manage to ALWAYS listen to my endless Jelsa stories XD. That's worth a trophee.**

**Anyway because you guys had to wait so long, I have a long chapter for you all.**

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: Busted.**

**JACK:**

He walked the next morning towards the fifth floor on a fast pace while the watery morning sun shone through the windows onto the corridor while the particles danced in the sunlight, searching for Melfor's workroom. He was done with this. So done. Oh that Hans was such a..a... Dick-head, no, no, no a better one: a pimp.

He was almost stamping down the hallway so everybody awoke from him, but he didn't cared. The sun shone through the corridor like it was a sweet Saturday but Jack felt like everything except for that. He felt the anger raising in him like boiling water. Why now and not yesterday? Or in the weekend in London? Yes he was angry the whole time but now it reached it's climax for some reason. He couldn't describe it. He was DONE with Hans. If he had the guts, oh sure he'd cut Little Hans off. Oh hell yeah, castrating him alive, that was his plan, but he could just conceal himself.

He arrived at Melfor's office, knocking-maybe a bit too hard- on the door and sighed with a groan. "Come in." He heard Melfor saying calmly with her British accent.

He jerked the door open, so it collapsed with a huge thud against the other side of the wall, and walked with a fast pace into Melfor's office, not even bothering to enter how you should enter in the office of your headmaster on Harefield Newton academy-if he had to believe Melfor-.

"Mr. Frost, good to see you." Melfor said, not amused while looking up from her paperwork. Her petite reading glasses were on the tip of her nose so her little well-formed brown killer eyes pierced over them.

"Mrs. Melfor I have to report somebody, and it's serious." Jack said warning, raising his voice and looked at his headmaster whose face was not amused. He leaned with his hands upon the desk and hovered over it, leaning in.

"Mr. Frost sit down. Now. And then we talk." Melfor said with her British accent, while not even bothering to give a glance at him, no she was counting the pages who lay on her desk.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Sit down, I said. I see your parents didn't sent you to puppytraining." Melfor said, raising an eyebrow, while folding her hands with an amused smile planted on her face.

**ELSA:**

She woke up because Merida was jerking with the door of the closet because she was changing herself in other clothes. She opened her eyes and raised slowly, while leaning with her back against the headboard of the bed, and yawned. "What are you doing?" She asked sleepy while stretching herself out and yawning again.

"Oh, I'm going to Hiccup." Merida smiled while she threw a shirt over her head.

Elsa looked with a deathglare expression to her bestfriend, while supporting herself upon her elbows on the mattrass and turned her head at at the alarmclock, and back to Merida, still wearing her death glare expression on her face. "At 7:46?" She groaned, before jerking herself backwards to fall into her pillow again and nuzzled in the sheets to fall back asleep again.

"Yeah, we are going to play football with Eugene, and a other few friends. Thereby, did you saw Hiro already, that new student?" Merida asked while grabbing a football to play with. "He's like so cool! He's in second year now and I know we, as sixth years should be acting cool and tease the new kiddos, but this one, woa he can make robots!" Merida said happily and impressed. "Did you know that?"

Elsa raised again, leaned with her back against the headboard, crossed her arms and looked at Merida. "No, and actually I don't care, where I care about now is... Let me guess..." And she did like she was thinking, while placing a finger next to her mouth and looked to the ceiling. "MY SLEEP." She yelled snapping, now looking at Merida and again nuzzled in her sheets.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Merida asked snickering, while walking to Elsa and hovered over her.

"Monthly thing." Elsa groaned back from under her pillow, not wanting to be disturbed. She wanted to be alone with herself and her grief of being a woman and having every month this torture.

"Merida?" She asked groaning from under her pillow, but it was muffled away by her pillow.

"Yes?"

"Bring chocolate with you. I need it. Ask Eugene for Tony Chocoloney sea salt and caramel with milk chocolate." Elsa sighed, while turning on her back, but still laying her pillow on her face.

"And bring a bucket with you. So I can drown myself in my sadness, grief and misery." She groaned dramaticly.

"Eh... Okay!" Merida said smiling. "Oh and Jack is to Melfor to report Hans if I heard Eugene well. Well Lassie, see you later!" Merida said happy and innocent with her Scottish accent and wanted to walk away, but Elsa's hand glided from under the covers and grabbed Merida's arm like a true ninja, and jerked her back. Elsa threw her pillow across the room, while Merida dodged it and raised not-amused an eyebrow at Elsa.

"Wow, you really have PMS." Merida noticed with a snicker.

"Woah girl, what did you just say?" Elsa yelled in anger, while raising.

**JACK:**

"Thank you, and yes, Mr. Frost you are right, Mr. Westerguard will be expelled." Melfor said matter-of-factly, while lifting her chin, while she moved her glasses further upwards on her nose and opened the file of Hans with all kind of information about the kid well actually, _snake_. She folded her petite hands who showed their first wrinkles.

Melfor listened to every word of Jack, nodded and let him talk.-For the first time in forever.-Okay, at the end she was just a cute wobbly sentimental grandma. Melfor was strict and righty, and drew a thick border line between 'work' and 'private life' and it was clear Melfor was only nice to people who she accepted in 'team Melfor' like Elsa first, everybody outside the clan of-how Eugene described it-the Dark Lorde was getting a snap and was getting to hear a story with the truth in it, while she left nothing of you and your arguments.

"Do you know why he did this? Any motive?" She asked, while she cleaned the glass of her glasses with a little cloth.

"No, it's sick, because he just takes her with no reason, and I think it's just insane!" Jack said on a serious tone. "He's a coward and a dick and-"

"Mr. Frost, mind your language. We do not curse on Harefield Newton academy. Rule 347 paragraph 16 line 3." Melfor said strict, while writing things down in Hans' file with her sophisticated dip pen, and Jack saw her perfect hand writing. Long, thin letters with a slight curl in the end.-sigh- this woman had everything in control.

"You can go now." Melfor said on her 'I'm the headmaster' aka Melfor tone, while she still wrote things down, not giving him attention anymore, not even a glance, not even a 'Thank you for saving the reputation of my precious Boarding School, I'll now knight you' sentence, no he just got a 'you can fucking go now' answer.

"Thank you, Mrs. Melfor." Jack groaned politely, raised and walked out of her room. He closed the door behind him, when someone grabbed him from behind and pinned him roughly with no warning against the wall. He stumbled and almost got a heartattack. He didn't expected that.

He looked straight into the spitting-fire eyes of Elsa. What the heck did he do now again?- He flinched and firmly closed his eyes when she lashed out and gave him a full bitch-clap. He hissed in pain and felt how a warm spot arose from his cheek. "This is becoming a habit of you, Dear." He said matter-of-factly, while moving his hand to his painful cheek.

_Poor him._

"You.. You! You jerk! You promised you wouldn't do it!" Elsa almost yelled at him. She pushed him so far into the wall with his shoulderblades, it hurt. He eyes spit fire, and she shot the coldest glare ever at him. Elsa behaved again in her Ice-Queen behaviour, and he was gagging from the inside. Okay, so she wants him to be cocky as well, then she can get it.

"Elsa it's for the best!" He yelled back. "Why are you drama-queening about this! You should be fucking happy to hear that Hans is being expelled! I hear no 'thank you Jack, standing up for me and my rights of being a woman and being almost the fucking ambassador of Feminism!' No, only thing I get is a bitch-clap and a hiss." He shot amused at her, with a cocky glare. Jesus he was saving the world from destruction! Because of him Hans is being expelled and both persons which have a major role in this don't even thank him!

"I am not talking about that Jackson, I am talking about-"

" ' .care." He shot interrupting at her. Elsa narrowed her eyes, but he saw how tears emerged from her blue lagune eyes. She wanted to open her mouth to speak, but he was quick and spoke dominantly before she could.

"This evening, 19:30 P.M. My room and then we talk. I have no time for this drama now." Jack groaned cocky, rolling with his eyes and walked away, leaving Elsa dumbfounded behind.

* * *

**THAT EVENING:**

**JACK:**

"Guys, move. Elsa is coming here in five minutes and we are going to have a serious conversation." Jack said serious, while he grabbed Eugene by his wrist and led him outiside.

"But Jack! Where do I need to sleep then? Can I sleep with Punzie? May I? May I?" Eugene asked like a six-year-old. God, this guy was acting so girly.

Jack groaned, pulled the wailing Eugene with him to the door, opened it to the corridor and threw Eugene out of the room, so he stumbled, while falling forwards with nose into the opposite door of an other room where students slept in and Jack jerked the door so it closed. He sighed, and leaned with his back against the door.

"Eh I think that's a yes?" He heard Eugene saying innocently. "B-But Jack, I need by bunny pajamas!" He whined dramaticly like a cry-baby.

"Eugene, I know what you are going to do with Punzie and you don't need clothes for that so move, and leave me alone." Jack yelled to the door. "Thank you." He groaned.

"I'll move too. BTW, perfect timing, I'm having a movie night at Merida." Hiccup smiled.

"Bye." Jack sighed. "Have fun." He groaned, when Hiccup closed the door of their room. Jack sighed and leaned with his back against the door.

How was he going to survive this upcoming conversation?

**FIVE MINUTES LATER:**

Jack sat down on his bed, watching tv when someone knocked on the door. Must be Elsa. He sighed, turned the tv off and walked with big reluctance to the door and opened it.

Elsa was indeed standing in front of him, with narrowed eyes, and crossed arms. It looked like she could kill. He sighed, grabbed her by her arm, led her inside, and closed the door. "Okay, cry your eyes out about naughty Jack and I'll listen." He shot cocky at her.

She sighed, grabbed him by his arm, led him to his bed, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down. "Jackson Overland Frost," he sighed. His mum used to say that to him when he did something wrong or was naughty. Believe it or not but he held the record on the naughty list. "This was the biggest dick-move ever. Fuck you Jack!" She almost yelled at him.

"Language babe, save that for the bedroom plus the walls are thin." He winked. Elsa groaned while bitchclapping him again, while his head moved to the side with the pressure she slapped him. He moved his hand to his cheek, while he felt how stinging pain plus a warm spot arose from his cheek again that day.

"Hey! I didn't deserved that one, just a joke." He groaned in pain and shotting a glare at her.

"You are such a dick now Jack! You promised you wouldn't do it! You promised it!-"

"Oh come on Elsa, for ONCE-"

"Once?! Twice you mean. You also promised you wouldn't say anything about my past to your friends but you also did that!" She yelled at him. He saw how upset she was.

"Huh if I didn't do that, than you wouldn't be unicorn friends with Eugene and be half married with the guy on the way you are having fun with him." He shot back.

"You are so jealous!"

"And you are a Drama-Queen!"

"You should've informed me! You are doing things behind my back and I can't stand that!" She yelled in anger, but he saw tears in her eyes behind the mad expression.

"And then? Informed you, you would say 'no' anyway whatever I would say! Elsa, only thing I'm doing here is protecting you! I didn't want that that Hans was going futher than kissing! Did you hear that rape rumour?-"

"I was an eyewitness." She said matter-of-factly. "I patrolled through the corridor and-"

"And Elsa saved the day, yay you. Sticker time, okay?" he said sarcasticly. "Where I'm talking about is that I did what was good. Hans is expelled now, and there are no worries anymore now, just you and me!" Jack said serious but shrugging.

"You broke your promise for the second time." She said softly. It hurt him more to see her like this. Hurt, than angry. "I don't care about the Hans part where you go to Melfor, I care about the part where you say you promise something but break it." Elsa sighed, while plopping down next to him. He moved his head to the right, observing her. She turned back to her real self again and not to the cold detached Elsa he despised so much.

"Elsa... I'm sorry if I hurt you with this, but I didn't want to think of it when Hans did something again!" Jack said on a serious tone. Elsa averted her head from him, and didn't looked at him. It looked like she was ignoring him. "I mean it, Elsa. I hoped you would be happy!"

"Yes I'm happy that Hans is away now, but no I'm not happy because you went to Melfor without even asking or informing me! What did you say?" Elsa said raising her voice with a angry tone in it, while she finally moved her head in his direction. Her eyes had a cold shimmering in it, and her blue eyes looked even more blue. He startled from it, and stared in them, hoping to find sympathy, but they were empty.

He sighed and didn't answered.

**ELSA:**

"Well?!" Elsa groaned. She didn't want to know if he told the story with more drama. Maybe he said something Hans didn't do. He kissed her, nothing more...

'But he wanted to go further, and that is serious, Elsa.' A voice in her head spoke on a serious tone.

She still looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Elsa stop with acting like an Ice Queen again! Talk to me on a normal tone and show me some respect! You are acting like I'm a total criminal and I don't deserve this!" He yelled at her. She saw how his dominance raised with the second and she cocked an eyebrow at him in surprise. Jack was becoming so dominant the last time, and how older he began to become, how more he became an icy man who knew what he wanted.

"I will if you just apologize and promise you will never break you promise ever again!" She shouted at him. Jack was sweet, and under the big image was sitting a sensitive boy, but he could also be cocky and stubborn like hell.

Jack sighed groaning. "I'm sorry okay?!-"

"Normal tone, Jackson." She shot at him, crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes, closed them for a second, running through his hair calming himself down and then looked at her. "Elsa of Arendelle I won't do it again, okay? And I promise I won't break a promise ever again." He sighed on a calm tone.

"Good." She said cocky. If he could be cocky, she could be too. She wasn't the girlfriend who forgave her boyfriend in one second. Thereby, they both could be very cocky, and when they were both in that mood, you can expect fights. Look at when they hated eachother. She was dominant, and willfull and he as well: Thé recipe for quarrels.

"Now, talk to me and step out of your mental wall of defense. It's me Elsa, not a kid from your past who wants to break you." He said calmly, while laying his hand on hers. Elsa stiffened by his first touch, because she didn't prepared herself on pyshical contact. She wanted to pull back and hide behind her 'wall' again but Jack was right. She had to accept him because for some reason she sometimes still was the Ice Queen person who didn't tolerated people in her personal space.

She moved her head to him. "Sorry." She apologized, although she still was mad. Yes he didn't deserved this cat-head behaviour from her, but her rage was still deep down boiling in her. She couldn't stand it when people didn't keep them on their promises. Her father promised she was going to be alright before they died, but that was just an empty promise. If Jack wasn't here, than it would only go worse with her on the mental aspect on her life.

Jack cupped in her surprise her cheek and bended. She felt butterflies flattering in her stomach. She didn't knew if she wanted it, actually this move came out of fuckinf nowhere! But before she knew it were Jack's lips upon hers. She actually opened her mouth to protest because she was still mad upon him, but she shut it when she felt how their lips grazed over eachother. So tender and sweet. He always knew how to make her feel special and beautiful on a way he only he could do it. It was like a game, and he always won.-sigh-

Jack lay his hand behind her back, and pulled her closer, so she almost sat on his lap. A wave of excitement filled her. God this was close, and just... Argh.. It felt so good and yet so bad.. She ran through his hair, wanting to feel him in every possible way. The rage of the two mixed with passion so their kisses became even more heated.

He threw himself backwards, with her on top. She got almost a heartattack. She wasn't going to survive this. She was panicing and she felt how her heart raced in her chest it almost, no it hurt. She felt a hard sting in the area her heart again just like on the Lacrosse field but in one second it was gone again.

She didn't knew if she was panicing because of the stings in the area of her heart, or because Jack and her weren't on the same page of their relationship. She felt how his hands trailed to her waist and wanted to lift her shirt up, when they broke apart.

"Jack, stop please." She wispered panicking with a hoarse voice. She was insecure and didn't knew what she could expect. She casted her eyes down.

Jack looked up. "Why? Did... Eh did I hurt you?" He asked worried. "Why don't you want this?" He asked softly, while he cupped her cheek.

"Because one: I'm not going to do something with you after a quarrel, especially not my first time, two: I'm scared and three: I'm insecure." She wispered almost in-audible. She threw herself off him and sat on the edge of his bed. She felt how Jack raised, and lay his head on her right shoulder. She felt how his messy hair tickled the side of her face and she smelled his Bleu de Chanel perfume mixed with his Axe aftershave that hung around him. She wanted him now, needed him, and somewhere in the back of her head screamed a voice she just had to go with the flow like everybody else, and just do it... put your mind to zero and just... Just don't Drama-Queen. But she wanted to stay true to herself and her principles.

"Elsie, it's going to be alright!" He wispered, and kissed her on her cheek.

"Jack I'm not ready for it!" She said determined. "And don't begin about a compromise, because I don't want to do things where I actually said 'no' to." She said stubborn, while she looked forward out of the glass balcony door which bordered to the little balcony. The moon was whole and pure, and shone through the glass, upon the two. She felt his head on her shoulder, they broke apart and he layed his hands upon her shoulderblades and began massaging them.

"You are so stressed." He chuckled, while She felt how his fingers moved in a circular motion, while they put the perfect pressure on the pain of her tensed muscles. Slowly, they began to relax.

"Yes but Jack, you know how insecure I am about my body. Years I have been bullied, people told me I was ugly. I'm not giving it to you-"

"You are talking like I am having you in possession! That's not how people love eachother, that's not how I love you, if you think I am using you to get your body in possession, that's crazy! I'm not one of these guys like Hans who hook up with every girl possible, if she likes it or not. Yes hé is taking bodies in possession, but not me! What kind of person you think I am?!" He said irritated, while she felt how he digged his fingers further into her shoudlerblades.

"Jack, stop. It hurts." Elsa groaned, while loosening herself from him. Jack sighed. Elsa turned herself to him, so she looked in his eyes. "Jack, stop with pushing, I love you but don't screw it up with this-." She groaned.

"And I love you too and we can just go slow and-"

"No, Jack. I don't want it. I have my principles and I'm not going to break them. You are always turning it the way like that that I am going to do things I don't want." She shot at him.

"Oh really?! Well Elsa when did I push you to do things you don't want huh!? Just like now, No, not at all. I'm not pushing you. When you said 'Jack stop' I stopped. When you said I had to calm down I do that, because I love you, because I care about you and want to protect you, but if you are telling me now I'm PUSHING you, woah girl stop right the fuck there, cause all I'm doing is reckon with you." He shot back while cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Jack are you trying to give me a guilt feeling here?!" She said warning, while raising insulted her voice.

"No, no I'm not but I am telling you just the truth." He said cocky, while crossing his arms.

"Truth?! Yeah because Jack knows best huh?!" She scoffed with mock while raising with mischief her eyebrow. She raised from the bed, and turned herself to him.

"Elsa don't act childish!" He yelled back.

"I don't! You here are whining like a six-year-old who doesn't get what he want!" She yelled at him.

"And you are just making drama of every possible thing! You want examples?! I came here to England, you couldn't stand it I had a talent for Lacrosse, after that Dylan, and now this bullshit!" He yelled.

"Bullshit? What's wrong with you Jack?! This is serious! Look that you are so easy with taking off your clothes, and being so confident about your body, that's not for me and you are not respecting that!" She yelled back. She felt how her throat hurt.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

"Bullshit? What's wrong with you Jack?! This is serious! Look that you are so easy with taking off your clothes, and being so confident about your body, that's not for me and you are not respecting that!" She yelled back. She felt how her throat hurt.

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

"I am!-"

"No you're not!" She yelled again back.

"Stop yelling, I'm getting a headache of you." Jack sighed, while running through his hair.

"Dick-head." She shot at him. "I can't believe you can be so cocky to me. You know what a real sweet boyfriend would do huh? He just said 'okay' and moved on!" Elsa glared.

'_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

"You don't trust me and that hurts, cause if you did we wouldn't have this conversation now!" He yelled at her.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"And you think that's strange huh? Because you are breaking your promises I can't trust you thereby you are still changing constantly from sweet to cocky and you are mental not steady which scares me! Work on that and then we talk untill then WE ARE THROUGH." Elsa yelled willfull and stubborn.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

**JACK:**

He raised an eyebrow, and the words echoed in his head. Long and hard. They echoed with his heartbeat, which was fast and almost painful now. Painful like the metal pain that filled him.

He got back to present. Must be a joke and tomorrow she would beg him to come back. He pulled himself together, lifted his chin and glared.

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

"Fine." Jack groaned.

"Fine." Elsa shot back.

"Fine." Jack ended.

Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

Elsa wanted to raise and walk out of the room, but Jack stopped her by grabbing her arm. Elsa was being jerked back by the momentum and almost lost her balance. "Stay here. Don't run away for your problems as usual. We are going to sit and watch a movie, whatever but we are not going to walk away and ignore eachother for the upcoming five months untill graduation." He said dominant, while looking in her eyes.

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

Elsa narrowed her eyes, but then nodded. He still sat on his bed, and patted on it that she could sit next to him, but Elsa ignored the gesture and plopped back down on the floor, not trusting him anymore. He sighed. He screwed it up, but she was defenitly over-reacting.

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Eugene installed Netflix so they could watch every TV show. He scrolled through their list of TV shows. Game of Thrones, no she wouldn't survive that, The Flash, no, no superhero time, thereby that actor was far to handsome, Glee... Too much accapella mixed with drama mixed in a can, Revenge... Nah... Too.. Too whatever.. To much vengeance. The Originals? Never saw that show... Once Upon A Time?

He snickered. Season 4 was on and believe it or not but he heard from Punzie there was some Ice Queen on it. He snickered and put it on without asking for Mrs. Arendelle's opinion. Okay, maybe this was a cocky move, putting on a tv show with an Ice Queen while your now ex-girlfriend is acting like that too, but come on, it's just harmless fun, right?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

In no time he was almost sleeping out of boredness because this show needed more action, and just more fights. What about a Game of Thrones mixed with Once Upon A Time? Like Snowwhite be-heading Cinderella's head? The seven dwarfs being actually assassins? Prince Charming is actually a dick-head who lures a sweet princess and then says 'If there was only someone out there who loved you?' And then left her to die, to be-head her sister twenty minutes after so he could become King? Yeah... Sounds better.

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

They were on episode 6 when he checked how Elsa was doing but she was sleeping on the cold hard ground. So, this time she didn't showed any Princess behaviour. Precious time she begged if she could sleep with him in one bed and god what was he such a sweet and good guy, he accepted her...

He turned the tv off, and before he even realized it, he drifted off to sleep.

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

* * *

**SIX HOURS LATER:**

**HICCUP:**

"Sssh, Eugene be quiet... Jack may be asleep." Hiccup wispered, while entering their room, tip-toeing. They just came back from the movie night which lasted a bit too long then scedueled.

"Oh come on Hiccup, you are acting like a total mother! It's like Jack is your sweet baby who is asleep! He'll handle it." Eugene wispered back.

"Luckily Melfor wasn't patrolling through the corridors!" Hiccup wispered, while throwing off his shirt to change into his sleepwear.

"It's half past three in the night. That old tart of a Mellie is sleeping." Eugene wispered back, while he changed himself in his sweatpants.

"Yes, that may be but I saw Pebbles and he ran away to warn Melfor when that hell og a beast saw us!" Hiccup wispered through gritted teeth.

Eugene walked towards his bed, but yelled when he saw somebody laying between his bed and Jack's. "MONSTWEUR-" Hiccup ran towards Eugene and covered his mouth so no noise was to be heard from Eugene. "Ssssh!" Hiccup warned. Eugene was un believeable..

Eugene was yelling but it was muffled away by Hiccup's hand. He pulled it away. "Monster under my bed! It looks like a vampire! A... A dracula! No, no, no a bloodsucking monster! Man with pointy teeth and-"

"It looks like Elsa." Hiccup wispered, while interrupting Eugene.

"Exactly. That. An Elsa. It's a rarely common spiecie, attacks to kill, brain sucker, lives in the cold mountains, and- WHAT ELSA?!" Eugene almost yelled.

"Ssssh!" Hiccup groaned again while laying his finger on his lips. "Come on, let's wake Jack up and ask what's happening. He didn't arranged anything about a sleepover here." Hiccup groaned, while shaking Jack. "Jack, wake up!" Hiccup wispered through gritted teeth.

"Mate, I'll tell you that won't work. Try this." Eugene bended forward and sticked his tongue into Jack's ear.

"God Eugene, stop it, it's gross." Hiccup wispered with a discusted face. Could he act once not like a kid?

"What it works with me!" Eugene giggled, but his giggle was being covered by Jack's scream.

"WHO, WHAT, WHERE?" He asked, while raising in panic.

"Jack, what is Elsa doing here? There was no sleepover arranged." Hiccup said strict, while laying his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, we fell asleep... Eventually." Jack yawned.

"Wow, what a date. Must've been heated." Eugene said on mono-tone with scoff.

**JACK:**

"It's not date!" Jack groaned. He raised and looked at Elsa, who was still sleeping on the ground, like a Sleeping Beauty while the moonlight fell upon her small but perfect form. It hugged her, sooted her, and made her platinum blonde shimmer. Although she said they were through, he was still in love with her.. And, come on the next day she begs him to come back to him!

"Okay, guys I'll go back to sleep. See you tomorrow." He sighed softly and again wanted to nuzzle in his perfect sheets, in his perfect bed, but Hiccup stopped him by laying a hand on his shoulders.

"Did you ever thought about that Melfor is going to KILL you when she finds out Elsa slept here?!" Hiccup wispered through gritted teeth. "We are all so dead, plus my dad is going to give me so much house arrest I'm allowed to date again when I'm seventy!" Hiccup wispered almost with fear in his voice.

"Saint." Jack and Eugene wispered snickering. "But... Okay! I'll go wake her up." Jack sighed.

He crawled off the bed and let himself fall on his knees on the ground and shaking her lightly. "Elsa, wake up." Jack wispered, while looking if she reacted or woke up, but she was far, far away in dreamland.

"I have no time for this! I'll bring her back to her room by myself." Jack sighed, cupped her body in his arms, bridal style, while her head hung backwards, with closed eyes. She looked so beautiful, peaceful and he could kiss her, but then realized she broke up with him.

He raised and wanted to walk out of the room when Hiccup stopped him. "Be careful for Melfor and Pebbles."

"Yes mummy." Jack sighed while rolling his eyes and walked onto the corridor. "See you in ten minutes." Jack wispered and closed the door of his room.

Elsa was as light as a feather and he could easily run. He was shoeless, so bare foot and the carpet made sure nobody heard something and it were only muffled echoes through the endless and dark corridors of the 400 year old Boarding School. He started running, but on the same time tip-toeing.

He reached the big double staircase who led to the floors under him and the big hall. He knew the staircase could crack like hell, so he tried to dodge them, but it wasn't easy with a sleeping Elsa in his arms.

He got a heartattack when he saw a pair of deathglare yellow eyes who illuminated in the dark. It was that monster of a Pebbles who stood on the arm of little statue of Emily-Rose the founder of Harefield Academy who was placed on the end of the staircase on the railing in the middle of it. Pebbles looked at the two rebel students who should supposed to be laying in bed, from head to toe with a mortifying deathglare.

Jack cursed hissing, so the cat let out a high pitched 'meow' with a hiss, with a high arched back, ran away, and disappeared behind the statue.

He knew he had to be quick so he began running down the staircase, to the first floor. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He cursed with every step he took. There was a big chance Pebbles was warning Melfor now, who was still looking for the two students aka Hiccup and Eugene who passed Pebbles and her. She knew there were two students out of bed after the curfew, and was determined to find them.

He looked up when he saw how Elsa blinked with her eyes. Her head was being bounced up and down every time he stook a step down on the staircase while running. She opened her eyes. "Jack, what are you doing, and how late is it?" She asked sleepy.

He arrived on the first floor. "It's now like a quarter to four in the eh... Night?" He asked innocent with a devious smile.

"WHAT?!" Elsa almost yelled, but he placed his hand upon her mouth.

"Shhh idiot, do you want Pebbles to come with that old tart of a-"

"AND WHAT ARE MR. FROST AND MRS. ARENDELLE THINK THEY ARE DOING?!" They heard an angry and warning voice behind them.

'Melfor.' A voice in his head ended.

Jack closed his eyes, softly cursing, while turning slowly around with a just awake Elsa in his arms. They were in huge trouble now. Yes, and there was Melfor standing in front of them in her pajamas, with that hell cat of a Pebbles in her arms, patting it because that traitor cat wistleblew everything to Melfor by awakening her. Pebbles narrowed his yellow eyes who were deadly like the venom of a snake while he was being praised by Melfor. Jack hissed to the cat, who showed it's sharp teeth and lashed out with his sharp claws but inmediately spinned and gave Melfor cups. The pervert.

Jack looked at Elsa, who was speechless, just as he. Both didn't knew what to do, but he was smart and quickly put her on the ground. They both felt the awkward atmosphere that hung in the air. He cleared his throat to speak. "Eh... Well that's actually pretty funny because-"

Before he could even end his sentence, his strict headmaster interruped him. He sighed. "Mr. Frost, Mrs. of Arendelle, I see you two tomorrow on precizely 10 o'clock in the principal's office to explain this situation." Melfor said disapproval, while lifting her chin to emphazise well-formed aristocratic nose.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you know the rules. No boys on the girls floor, and I don't accept you are playing hide-and-seek with Mrs. Arendelle in the middle of the night." Melfor said strict. Hide-and-seek... Pff he wasn't a child.

"Yes Mrs. Melfor." Jack and Elsa mumbled.

"Good." And she turned around, and walked away while Pebbles looked with his yellow piercing eyes over Melfor's shoulder, and it looked like the cat was almost smirking in victory. Jack had to conceal himself from slapping the grin off the face of the monster.

But then he saw it, these eyes. Amber yellow eyes, piercing in the dark, glowing and he saw the well-known shimmering in it. He remembered them... His dream. Fear. His eyes widened and was under trance by the yellow eyes of the cat, who winked at Jack and in one second and the yellow glow disappeared from the eyes of the cat and it meowed while cupping Melfor and not giving any attention to Jack anymore and that second, the trance broke between the two. What the fuck was that? Fear who posessed Pebbles?

"Shit." Jack cursed.

"Why are you upset because you are getting detention?" Elsa scoffed with mock, while, lifting her chin.

"Every heard of the rule first warning, and second is bye bye Boarding School, bye bye England and it's hello New York." He sighed.

"Oh Jack, that won't happen.." Elsa relativised. "Thereby not only you but I as well will get a warning." She said groaning. "Thank you for that Bye The Way." She said cocky.

He sighed, didn't had the need to have an other quarrel. "Yes for you it's your first but for me... Huh and won't be so sure of that Melfor won't send me back, Elsa. Not at all." Jack sighed.

He had a bad feeling in his stomach. A very bad feeling.

* * *

Jelsa για πάντα

Jelsa for ever

Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ

Jelsa will never end


	25. Chapter 25 if you go, and I stay

**I saw there were like 3 un follows I was like guys, you miss the fucking twist of this story XD. If they just waited till this chapter cause from here on this story is going somehwere you guys won't expect it to go, and much MORE is coming up. MUCH MORE.**

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: If you go, and I stay**

**ELSA:**

She was sitting the next morning in her classes, but she wasn't paying attention at all to Mr. Felton, their History teacher. She could only think of arguments to defend herself so Melfor wouldn't inmdediately kick them both off Harefield. It was so unfair. Eugene slept more in their room than in his own, he always knew how to dodge Melfor plus Pebbles and always got away with it.

She looked at Jack in the corner of her eye, while restlessly writing notes down the teacher chalked on the blackboard. Normally he was always making fun with Eugene, laughing, giggling or joking with teachers, but now he was silent and listened to what Felton had to say, something he never did. She saw the nervous expression planted on his face. It was clear Mr. Frost was anxious for what was going to come. She was still mad upon him for yesterday, but didn't knew how to handle the situation. If he wasn't being send away back home, how was she going to heal the bond she had with Jack? He still was her soulmate.

She saw how Jack looked up to her, trying to get eye-contact, but she sassily moved her head away from him and didn't even bothered to give him a glance. She made notes and acted like she didn't gave a fuck about that he tried to get her back, although some voice was screaming on the inside she was acting again like a total bitch, from which she knew he despised.

"Did I told you a story about a blossom tree? It's a very short one, but it has a good moral." Felton smiled, while he leaned with his back against the blackboard, arms crossed while his eyes were friendly.

Everybody shook their head. "No, we didn't heard it yet." Everybody said in unison.

"Once upon a time there was." Eugene started sighing. The girls giggled, and normally Jack would snicker with him, but Jack stared outside of the window, which was on the other side of the classroom and was not paying attention to none of Eugene's 'funny comment' which wasn't even over the top funny... He looked straight at the window, staring to nothing, with a glassy expression, while he didn't even blinked with his blue eyes, and the most odd of all was that he looked a centimeter past her, so it looked like he stared at her, but he didn't. Elsa raised an eyebrow but then turned her head back to the teacher.

"Indeed, there was a blossom tree. Every blossom bloomed, one even more beautiful than the other, but there was one who didn't bloom and still was a closed little flower. All the other ones should supposed to be laughing at it,-"

"Yeah, flowers can laugh indeed. BTW, I heard they can gossip like hell and they are very vain." Eugene interrupted Felton, like he was an expert. Everybody laughed, also Felton.

"Well Eugene, could you tell me where they are talking about then?" Their old teacher smiled with a snicker.

"O my god, did you see Mrs. Hortensia? She fell asleep under the solarium, she is as red as a gerbra now!" Eugene joked girly, with a gay expression. Everybody laughed even more and again except for Jack.

"Well, you hear it, flowers can be very mean." Felton winked at Eugene and resumed with his story. "All the other blossomblooms, were laughing at the little one, calling it ugly and a glitch. They were actually bullying the little one, because of course that was the one which was the most fragile and vulnerble. But after a while, the mean blossoms fell from the tree, onto the ground waiting to be returned in the earth of Mother Nature, but just when the bully blossoms died, the little one bloomed. And guess what? It was the most beautiful one that the whole tree ever had." Felton smiled.

Everybody was silent and you could hear a pin drop, but them Eugene spoke. "So moral of the story is: eventually everybody is dead and then you are the most beautiful? That's like Snowwhite." Eugene commented while raising. He had an awkward habit of sometimes raising in the lessons while saying things, or he would stand the whole lesson next to his seat, not even releazing he didn't sat down in his chair. The girls giggled.

"No Eugene, I think you should think about it and come in a week back to me, and tell me the real moral." Felton said smiling and on a friendly tone. "Thereby, otherwise I would've told the story of Snowwhite." He winked.

Elsa boredly looked on the clock. 10 A.M. A wave of excitement as well panic filled her. "Sir, I have to go." Elsa announced, while raising, so everybody looked up. She informed Felton about the situation just before the lesson started.

Felton nodded. Jack also raised, and followed her. Elsa just walked further, to Melfor's room, not jerking to door behind her still open so Jack could also pass through it, no she just walked away.

She heard Jack's footsteps behind her. "Elsa wait!" She felt tears coming up but blinked them away. She didn't wanted to loose her soulmate, although they broke up.

**JACK:**

Of course she would cooled down a bit now. They were back in a relationship, right? Elsa says more often things she doesn't always mean in the end.

He overhauled her, and now walked next to her, trying to catch up with the fast pace she walked. She stared forward, her face pale as snow like she was anxious but she covered it with her 'Headmonitor ánd captain of the Lacrosse team' attitude, by patrolling through the corridors on her 3 inch Prada heels.

"Beautiful story about the blossom, don't you think so?" Jack asked a bit off, still not knowing what to expect from her, but he put on a smile, trying that everything would be okay.

"Yes." She said coldly, without even using a muscle in her face to reveal a smile. Not even the corners of her lips parted to add something.

' A tiny, tiny smile please...' Jackie begged on the inside, but Elsa was grim.

They walked upstairs, to Melfor and the whole time it was silent, while they made their way through the long corridors, with their red old carpet, and the only thing that was to be heard were muffled footsteps, while the hunderds of paintings on the walls, who hung for over decades here, were staring at them with their piercing look. Some were knights, some were from nobility, some were counts, duchess all kinds people were hanging on the walls, seeing the two students-who weren't wearing long dresses like in their good old time and looked absolutely ridiculous if you would ask their opinion- passing by which were in big, big trouble.

He was searching for words to begin a conversation, but when he finally accepted he had none, he realized it was better to keep his mouth shut. He was nervous. How could they explain everything to Melfor? How would she ever believe him?

Sooner than he and probably also Elsa wanted, they arrived af Melfor's office, and actually he wanted to make a huge detour to not arrive at the wooden door with the golden letters with 'Headmaster's office' on it.

Elsa took the lead and knocked. "Thank you Jack. It was my goal to not have a warning at the end of my school period here." Elsa hissed quickly, before entering the Melfor's office.

He ignored her, while the eightteen year old rolled with his eyes. Now starting a quarrel wasn't the best timing. They walked in, and Melfor sat behind her office, with folded hands while her brown eyes pierced through her glasses. "Welcome Mr. Arendelle, Frost. Thank you for knocking." She said while raising amused an eyebrow with a mischievous glance at Jack. He wanted to roll so far with his eyes into the back of his head, he could see what was behind him, but he knew it wasn't making this situation any better.

"Sit down, please." She said coldly and on this moment he hated Melfor. She was like Borderline when it came to being friendly or behaving like a cat-head to her students.

They sat down in front of her desk, on the two chairs. He looked to the side, to Elsa who now stroked the skirt of her uniform good, while crossing her arms. She gave him one quick glance and this was the first time since yesterday evening he looked in her ocean of blue lagune eyes again. And oh they were beautiful.

Elsa's lips parted to speak. "Mrs. Melfor-"

"Be quiet, Mrs. Arendelle." Melfor said strict, while cleaning her glasses with a little cloth and then put it again on. "Well, I see you two had the need to play hide-and-seek in the middle of the night." She said amused, while taking off her brown ray-ban glasses on her desk, which suited her and gave this 50 year old woman at least a bit flair.

"But you must know, I don't accept this. Mr. Frost, you as a boy has to sleep in the the boys rooms, thereby you have nothing to do on the girlsfloor, or am I speaking bluff now?" She said on 'Melfor tone'. Strict, with a mischievously cock of her eyebrows while slowly moving her head to him, her hair in it's always perfect updo and her British accent was in abundance.

"No, Mrs. Melfor." He groaned through gritted teeth.

"Good. Jack, you know you look just like your father, right? Winter, isn't it?" Melfor asked, now becoming a little more... Like that sentimental grandma who also held his hand on the Lacrosse field when he played against St. Georges.

"Are you talking about looks or personality?" He shot at his headmaster with a cocky raise of his eyebrow.

"Both." Not that he was happy with that. Personality? That meant being a cry-baby, a sensitive little child but with a big ego of a man, and putting on a fake smile while you are actually not okay, plus you can be very cocky? "He was just like you, head of the group of troublemakers. With Chris, Eugene's father. I see childern from parents who were here, coming together every generation, and I wasn't amused when I saw you are in fond with Mr. Fitzherbert, since your dad was the best friend with Chris." Melfor slightly snickered, while Pebbles jumped on her lap, curling himself up. Jack again looked into the yellow eyes of the cat, but there was no glow in it, like he saw last night. Not the glow he also saw into the eyes when he dreamed about Fear. Strange.

"Thereby, there was a reason why I asked in your classroom if there was a volonteer for being captain of the boys Lacrosse team. I knew you would be good, and I was right. You are indeed very good, you have even the same talent of your father, plus I see him when I see you." Melfor smiled. She smiled. Wow, he must feel a lucky guy to encounter this. Melfor was actually smiling.

Jack was dumbfounded. Why did everybody knew everything about him, and his family, except himself? The idea of that someone knows more about you than yourself scared him.

"Anyway, I didn't let you come here to chit-chat... Jack, Elsa did there... Happen something, while you Elsa, were I assume you in Jack's room? You know about which subject I am talking" Melfor asked quite amused.

Elsa turned her head to Jack. Jack made a 'no' gesture with his eyes. Elsa turned her head to Melfor and sighed before she spoke, calmly and assertive. "No, there happened nothing." She spoke in her captain of the Lacrosse team ánd now ex-headmonitor tone. Calmly, reserved, assertive and above all serious, while the emotion was being drained out of her face, but now as well the colour.

"Really, then what did you do in Jack's room? I assume you two thought a sleepover would be nice? Well, I can tell you this isn't the place to be for that."

Jack opened his mouth to speak. "Melfor-" Melfor looked strict at him. "Mrs. Melfor," he crorectioned himself. "There happened nothing!"

'But it was close.' Jackie sang.

"And why should I believe you? Were your friends in the room? Can they confirm that?" Melfor asked, like this was a cross-examination, while laying her wrinkled hands on the table, folding them.

Jack sighed. "No, I eh... Sent them away." He mumbled.

The corners of Melfor's small mouth lifted, into an amused smile. "I see."

He could mentally slap himself. Stupid, now he had nobody to confirm they didn't do anything.

"I can't take any risks. Elsa, first warning, Jack, you know the is your second warning and I guess you know the concequence." Melfor said serious, while meeting his eyes. "Pack your bags, and I'll inform your.. Father." Melfor spoke disapprovingly, with a slight tone of disappoint in it. And why was she saying dad? Like she almost knew the two were divorced.

He casted his eyes down. His father was going to kill him when he heard this. He nodded softly. He was silent from the outside, but from the inside he was screaming.

**ELSA:**

"Mrs. Melfor please! It's not Jack's fault! If there is someone here who has to be expelled, then it's me. I was out of my room while I had to be in my room, I slept in his room. You have to expell me, not him." She said on a serious tone, but felt ow a tear ran down her cheek.

"I appreciate your... Honestly, but I just give you both a warning, and sadly this is Mr. Frost's second and the concequence is clear." Melfor said strict. "Jack, you can go." Melfor said serious, while gesturing to the door.

Jack raised, but stopped when Elsa spoke. "Mrs. Melfor please don't send him back to New York!" She pleaded, trying to hold back her tears.

"Give me one reason." Melfor said amused, while cocking mischievously an eyebrow at the almost crying student in front of her. Elsa casted her eyes down and didn't knew what to say. "I thought so too." Melfor said on the good-old Melfor tone which never got the headmaster herself bored.

With these words, Jack walked towards the door, but Elsa raised quicklg and grabbed him by his arm. "Jack please-"

"You heard Melfor, I go. Don't interfer yourself with it as always, Elsa." Jack shot with a cocky groan at her. His eyes, so cold and detached, and she startled from it, but she felt anger raising in her. The last part of his sentence made her want to gag. 'Don't interfer yourself with it as always, Elsa'. It was so cocky and so not Jack.

Jack shot one last glance at her, before walking out of the door. "Jack wait!" Elsa wanted to follow him, but Melfor called her back.

"Mrs. Arendelle, sit down." Melfor demanded. Elsa had to obey and walked back to her chair, and sat down, and averted her gaze from the woman she first liked so much, but now became a grim snake.

"Elsa, I am very disappointed in you. I expected better from you. First quit 'team Melfor' by quitting your task as headmonitor, then you become one of those troublemakers, and yesterday night I caught you with Mr. Frost." She said bitterly with an acid tone in it.

"Sorry." She said softly, while a tear ran down her cheek, and moved her hand to her cheek to wipe a tear away with her sleeve.

"I know I normally don't interfer myself with... Personal lives and dramas, but I have to know...Are you in a serious relationship with Jack?" Melfor asked suddenly, like it was the last good reason to send him back to New York if she said 'yes'.

Elsa looked up. Was she in a relationship with Jack? Was she willing to take him back, and stay in touch, even when she lived on the other side of the Atlantic? Did he not just screwed it up with not keeping himself on his promises, still being a cocky jerk sometimes, and just not respecting her principles? Or did the innocent butterflies win this time with realizing Jack was a once in a lifetime person who was special?

She didn't knew what to say, but then her lips parted and she spoke.

**JACK:**

He walked into his room, grabbed his suitcase from under his bed, threw it on his bed an dumped everything in his suitcase.

After he was done he grabbed Hiccup's note block and wrote everything down he felt that moment.

_Dear friends, (Hiccup and Eugene)_

_You both probably know what happened yesterday. I learned my lesson and go back to New York. You have to know you are special and that I will never forget you two._

_Eugene, you are my best friend, no soulmate. We can laugh-a lot-, but I know we can also cry. You look just like me like a horrible troublemaker, but in the end there's just this little heart over of a sensitive guy who wants to be accepted and not hurt by the real world, something we both have in common. You are Eugene, and you are my best friend. For ever. Auntie Eugenelina uncle Jackie for ever. -Jackie_

And he wrote a unicorn under it, with a huge belly, and a too big horn, who was walking over a rainbow,while two persons were on it, who should supposed to be him and Eugene, riding the unicorn. He drawed an arrow to the two persons and wrote above it. Eugenelina and Jackie plus the quote of Eugene, Elsa and him. **(A/N) It's the profile photo of this fanfiction, that's why I changed it ;)**

_Hiccup, last but of course not least. I don't see my mother often, but that isn't that worse because I have you. You are a good guy, with a female high content at the end, but in the best way. Always trying to protect people, always trying to comfort everyone, and just putting someone else's needs before yours. It's a talent I still have to learn. You are so special and the girl who marries you is a lucky bastard._

And under Hiccup's goodbye letter he wrote a dragon, although it was horribly misformed. The dragon had no teeth in the end, so Jack just called it Toothless, while drawing an arrow at the misformed animal.

_Anyway, after all this writing and drawing you have to know you are both special people. You showed me what real friendship is. I thank you for that. When you read this, I'm already on my flight back home. But I hold one promise: one day our paths will cross again._

_-Jack_

When he was done he plopped down in his chair and began crying, while burrieing his face in his hands, while his shoulders jolted.

He thought Boarding School was terrible, that wearing uniforms was gay, that it was boring as hell, the teens were those stuck up bitches whose swore with 'real friendship',and that it was just the stupidest place ever invented.

But at the end, he loved this place. The Lacrosse competitions, okay... Also his uniform, Elsa, just the atmosphere... But what was most important, was that his dad was right. He learnt what real friends are, that you don't need the newest car for your sixteenth birthday to have the attention of your friends, no, here were real friends who gave you attention because they accepted you the way you are. Here, were no rich conceited jerks who only wanted to show you in the end what they got and you didn't.

All those months he wanted nothing more than just go back to New York, back to everything what once was his, back to his life where he drowned in wealth, so he could forget his own misery.

But here he was, he got after so many months what he wanted, but actually, he didn't wanted to go back to New York. Back to the parties, acquaintances, cars, back into the situation with his dad and his mum and all the concurrention.

He didn't wanted to go back to the city where he was going to be faced again where the problems all started.

* * *

**ELSA:**

She explained everything to Melfor, the truth, but Melfor was grim and reminded Elsa if they did something or not in his room, they both were outside their rooms in the middle of the night and now Melfor sent her back to her classroom. Without Jack.

When she walked down the grande double staircase, she saw Jack standing in the big hall, with his suitcase. He wore his own clothes, and she knew how late it was. He was really leaving England.

This, this hall is where they met, and this is also where they said goodbye.

She couldn't just let him go and walked towards him, which surprised him when she saw his expression. He studied her, and raised an eyebrow. She first thought he was maybe happy to go home, but she now realized he was getting back to the place where he got his mental scars.

"I go." He said almost cold, while lifting his chin, almost glaring doen upon her.

"Bye." She said softly and casted her eyes down. Jack was standing across from her, he was bigger and she felt small.

She opened her mouth to speak in this silence that kept on digging between the two like a knife, stabbing them. "Melfor asked if I in a relationship was with you." She asked, looking up and meeting his blue eyes, which were empty. There was nothing in it. No Fear, no sadness, no Love. Nothing.

**JACK:**

Jack chuckled with mock. "What did you say?" He asked while looking down upon her with crossed arms. Elsa was detached and closed her whole body languange so there was no way he could know what to expect from her.

Elsa averted her gaze from him sighed and met his eyes again to speak her last words to him. "I said no."

She gave him a last glance, while he saw how a tear ran down her cheek. She turned around and walked away, while he followed her with his eyes. He saw how the woman who changed him, left him to never come back.

"Bye Elsa." He wispered softly when she was out of sight. He grabbed his suitcase, walked to the door and closed for the last time the frontdoor of the place, he lived for five months.

The place, where he finally learnt to accept his past, and leant how to learn from his mistakes.

But most of all, it was the place where he learnt how to love.

* * *

Jelsa για πάντα

Jelsa for ever

Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ

Jelsa will never end

* * *

**STOP. DON'T UNFOLLOW. THIS IS NOT THE END. Just so you know ;). Read what is going to happen in the next chapter! I'll see your reviews, and try to answer them. I know why you are all like 'why said she 'no'?' It's simple. If she said 'yes', Melfor had confirm they were in a serious relationship so her doubts would comfirm everything, so that was even better reason to sent Jack back to New York. Two, how was Elsa possible to keep a relation with him? **

**Don't un-follow this story because you are going to miss A LOT and then actually read a lot for nothing haha! guys I love you, all so much, to all of you guys who are reading, reviewing, favoriting, following of course and we'll see how Jelsa will survive this upcoming misère ;) **


	26. Chapter 26 the tycoon

**Okay guys, here I am again! You'll see how this story will continue, I won't spoil anything yet! O MY GOD 390 reviews? You guys are KILLING me! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I've got a beautiful song waiting for you ;)... Read and you'll get the information in the part of this chapter!**

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: The tycoon**

**EIGHT YEARS LATER:  
**

**CITY: New York, Financial District.**

**TIME: 14:35 P.M.**

"So this is the plan for the expansion of the law court." The 26-year-old tycoon with white/slilvery hair and striking blue eyes said businesslike who wore a Dolce &amp; Gabanna suit, while pointing at the business plan which was projected on a huge activeboard with touchscreen. On the active board was an animated building plan revealed. The man switched it with one swipe to the cost of the whole plan, so an other dia was to be seen. He crossed his arms with proud, and showed it to all the people in front of him and lifted one corner of his mouth to reveal an irrisistible smirk. Business meetings were absolutely his thing.

The tycoon was standing in front of a huge egg-like formed table with all kinds of people on it in his business meeting room, telling them about his new plan to expand the law court he was he CEO of, plus they just spoke about a new branches in Los Angeles, San Francisco and Tokyo.

People from Hong-Kong were sitting in front of him, his investors, the rich 25-year-old Amélie from San Francisco, though she grew up in Paris as a true Française, who was not only hot as hell with her blonde hair and her brown eyes but also his advisor, then from South Africa Mr. Krei who was his projectleader, some employees, and his secetaresse, Tooth. He was their boss, and damn it didn't felt just good, no it felt _good_.

He wasn't just a man, no he was the CEO of the most important law court of New York, The Guardian and had a important position in his company. He was for already 4 years CEO and the company was doing better than ever. He kind of inherited it from his father, who was now having his early retire.

He wasn't CEO because he needed money, no he also got a few million from his father, who could miss it. He did it just to please his father, saw this job as a fun sideline and also who doesn't want to earn a million a month?

Thereby, every child gets a few million from his father when taking over his company as a startbudget, right? He was like the Wolf of Wallstreet. It was raining money, and he was one placed removed from being the richest and most powerful New Yorker. First place was Sebastian Smythe, his friend who was an investor in diamonds. He chose the right cave, and now this guy isn't swimming in his gold, no he is swimming in his _diamonds._

"So, gentlemen, ladies, of course," he said with a wink to Amélie, turning his head for a swift second to her. "What do we think?" He asked mischievously with a devious smirk, while he leaned with his hands upon the table. He gave the investors, employees, plus advisor Amélie all a glance, while his eyes moved playfully from left, to right, and to his statisfiction it looked like they were impressed.

"Sir?" Hiro Hamada, the 25-year-old man from Hong-Kong, pretty much is inverstor asked while raising his hand. He always had this huge white soft robot with him, also known as Baymax who kept on asking to him 'On a scale from 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain?' The tycoon didn't understood it, because he didn't had any pain, so when they had business meetings, he made a deal with Mr. Hamada that this 'thing' was being shut down.

"Yes?" He asked, while walking to the huge panaroma glasswand window behind the table and chairs of the business meeting room, to look out of it which was situated on the 50th floor of the skyscraper which gave a panaroma sight upon Manhattan and it's beloved skyline.

He placed his hands on his back, and folded them, while looking down over his domain. He saw the skyline, The Empire State building, Rockefeller, the little square yellow cabs and the dots of people and the tireless tourists who lounged over the expensive Avenues in the bloody hot Summer. New York was busy, as well as he.-with earning money-

He glared down upon the world, while Hiro spoke behind him, although the billionaire kept on staring out of the glass wand window, standing with his back towards his investors. "What about the money? The microbots of our company were a huge success so now we have, as you know, more money than we could ever imagine, but we are about to invest 5 million in your company how can I trust we don't make a mistake in our desci-"

The billionaire revealed an irrisistible smirk and a chuckle filled with ruthless mock and turned around, while walking back to the table. "Mr. Hamada did my comany had any loss on money the past eight months? Nah, don't think so, thereby the shares have risen on the market and the economy grows because of our company. We are an asset to The United States, so nah I wouldn't do it too, investing 5 million dollar in a successful company with high potential." He smiled cheekily with a daring wink, and he walked towards the active board again and switched it to his turnover. "Here you are, Sir. Take a look at it, and I'll hear the answer soon." He smiled devious with crossed arms.

Amélie, his advisor raised her hand, while cocking cheeky an eyebrow at him and he nodded. So to see her look she was about to say something that had nothing to do with work, neither business, but he was eargering to hear what she had to say. Amélie stroked the skirt of her suit well, and then spoke. "What about a compagnion when opening the new branche? I heard you have no wife?" Amélie asked cheeky but also breezy, while looking 'boredly' at her perfectly red varnished nails, but then looked at him with a charming smile. Her brown eyes shimmered and she pulled a lock of blonde hair out of the way, flawless. She bended to write a cheque of 200.000 dollars out for an other arrangement they made.

He smirked, while again leaning with his hands upon the table and winked devious at her. He walked towards her and stood behind her chair, while all the other people on the table watched their boss. "We'll arrange something." He wispered huskily, while bending, so his head was close to the side of her head, while he gently picked the pen out of her hands and wrote three other zero's behind the cheque amount, so there now stood 200.000.000 in stead of 200.000, something they didn't arranged, but he was a moneygrubber. Business had to be done.

Amélie moved her head in his direction, with a questioned gaze planted on her face and opened her mouth to speak, but Jack cut her off by laying dominantly a finger on her lips and spoke before she did like a dominant man. He got back to business again and walked back to his active board.

"So, Mr. Hamada, are you accepting my deal? 5 million dollar investment in my company plus your wife?" He joked, wiggling with his eyebrows before sipping some of his espesso. Everybody bursted out in laughing. "No just joking." He winked devious. "So, are we having a deal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, while placing his hands in the pockets of his suit, looking out of the panaroma glass window.

Hiro looked at him, raising his eyebrow but then opened his mouth to speak. "Deal."

"I'll promise you, this company will make you even more a billionaire." He said with a glowing and complacent shimmer in his eyes.

He clapped two times in his hand. "People, business meeting is over, you can go. I have an appointment with Mr. Smythe." He looked at his Lacoste watch. "In thirty minutes." He said businesslike, now looking up and cocking cheeky an eyebrow at everyone in the room, before grabbing his Macbook, putting it in his leather computer bag, and walked out of his business meeting room, like a successfull businessmen.

He walked onto the corridor towards the lift on the end of it, while his secetaresse, and empolyees stormed towards him. They knew their boss hated it when he was disturbed in business meetings, so they always had to wait till he ended them.

"Sir, Mrs. Pocahontas Wild wants to speak to you, it's about the new office who is going to be build in Los Angeles." Toothiana asked, his 22-year-old secetaresse from Asia while overhauling him. She had black hair, and a few feathery highlights. Sometimes she was a bit hyper-active but with no bad intentions.

"Mr," an other employee asked, while also walking next to him. "What about the arrangement with Mr. Black?"

"Cancel it." Jack ordered mono tone, while looking straight forward, still walking to the lift, not giving a glance at anyone or bothering to give them attention, while his secretaresses, hostesses of the reception tried everything to talk to him.

"Sir, do you have any arrangements on Saturday? The president wants to golf with you." An other employee, Lauren, his receptionist asked while she wore a black lace dress, and her brown almost black hair was being pulled up into a bun while walking with him. "Thereby, his daughters are a huge fan of you."

"Nah, I already golfed with him Monday, I'll skip a time, let him ask someone else. I have a thing to do." Jack said shurrging with a bored expression, while walking into the lift, and left his employees. "And it's called business." He ended with a wink and a Charming smile before the lift doors closed and the CEO descended down to ground zero.

* * *

He stood into the lift, stroking his suit right and he quickly looked on his watch, while he held his computer bag in his hand. The lift stopped, a floor under the 50th, so this was the 49th.

He saw how Amélie walked into the lift, helding her paperwork in front of her chest, with her arms wrapped around it. She wore a dark green dress, while there were lace elements on it, wore dark red lipstick, her blonde hair pulled up into a classy bun and her brown eyes were friendly. She nodded politely when she stepped in the lift. The lift doors closed, he pushed in the button and felt how they descended to ground zero.

He nodded back, while observing his very hot advisor, judging her from head to toe with his million dollar face. Pretty face, curves, but slim figure.. God she was goddes. She looked up when he moved his head to her. He winked flirty at her, but didn't moved his head back but kept on judging her with his scrunity and swarmy look.

She leaned with her back against the wall of the lift, while he walked closer, smiling. He bended slowly with a Prince Charming smirk, and stopped close to her ear. His messy hair touched the side of her head and they felt how the atmosphere became intense and how the bubble of chemic between the two became bigger with the second. He laid his hand upon her shoulder, still bended and wispered huskily in it. "Like to have some dinner with me tomorrow evening at Georges?"

He moved back and looked in her eyes. She smiled and laid her hand upon his chest, slowly trailing down to feel the abs under the blouse of his suit. "Yes, and if you are a real gentlemen, you invite me to your apartment, you know drinking some... Wine, playing around." She said while playing around with his tie, while their eyes met, and he saw how a cheeky sparkle was burning in her eyes.

"Go on." He wispered, while bending. The atmosphere became intenser and she had him in her power, although he knew excactly how to manipulate her as well.

Amélie wrapped her around around his neck and pulled him closer, so his nose was in her neck. He smelled her Black Opium perfume, sweet, sensual but perfect. They never were so close, it was always flirting, harmless fun, but if she wanted to more, of course you are not saying 'no' to a woman like her. He moved his head up so their foreheads touched. "And after we talked about business, I want to hear everything of you, your life, your... Intrests..." He looked strict at her. "_Boss_." She ended smirking.

"I thought so too." He added snickering with a huskily wisper and bended, pushed her to the wall of the lift and gave her fiercly kisses down her cheek, to her neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and when he reached her collarbone the kisses changed to lovebites.

"God, don't stop." She wispered, totally under trance by his actions. He knew how to get her in his power, how he could make her wisper his name. begging, pleading him to go further, how he could drive her crazy, how he had her in his power. He was a tycoon, and he knew every single way so people would bow down for him, show him some respect and took a step aside for him. He loved it when he showed dominance, how he could bring people under a spell, make them doing everything he wanted.

And that was exactly what made his reputation immortal: The flirty 26-year-old handsome tycoon with flair, with a bit of a rebel in it. The Wolf of Wallstreet, the guy who could make you billionaire in one day, but also a poor wretch who was sleeping in the gutter, he could make you a zero to hero, he could take everything away from you with one single snap of with his fingers. The whole world was willing to serve him.

His hands were pushed against the wall, one arm on Amélie's right side of her body, one on her left, with him across her, so she couldn't go anywhere.-not that she mind when he heard her wispers, moans-. He got lower, more down and he was in seconds inches removed from her collarbone, and his plan was working. He would drive her to the edge and then...-

The _ping_ of the lift was to be heard and they broke apart. He winked at her, did his tie good again, grabbed his computerbag and walked out of lift like nothing happened with a Prince Charming smile planted on his million dollar face.

Yeah, life was good being a _Jack Frost_.

* * *

**WINTER: (Jack's dad)**

The fifty-five year old billionaire was working on his computer in his workroom which was now almost filled with complete opaqueness because he closed the curtains while the only light source was the screen of his computer, while he was writing e-mails, although he had effort to keep his concentration. He was tired, had stinging eyes from looking hours at the screen and he felt how a headache welled up from all the stress he had. Not from work, but with family. If you could call it a family.

He couldn't banish Jennifer in his thoughts. Every day, every night, every week, every hour, every second was she in his thoughts. After all these years he still loved her, he missed her, he needed her.

He couldn't held his eyes open anymore, so he closed them, while his head lowered slowly to his desk, hoping to get some rest, and before he knew it he dreamed away in a beautiful, mesmerizing dream.

* * *

**WINTER'S DREAM:**

He walked in a huge endless grass field that reached to the horizon, while the sky was filled with stars, and a whole and pure moon hung between the them, shining down upon him. He could see everything clear, the moon was bright and gave enough light with its clear and magical moonlight. It wasn't cold, it felt like a warm summer night. It was silent, there were no birds, and there was almost no wind, nothing. Darkness and silence.

He looked at himself and saw he was bare foot, and wore white clothes, a white blouse, white pants and he felt how the grass tickled to his toes. What was the last time he felt that? The fresh grass under your feet with morning dew on it. A long time ago.

He turned around, looking if he could see something different than this field that reached till the horizon.

He looked up, when he saw a figure walking towards him, it was a woman wearing a white dress, a daisy garland on her head, with her brown hair down, while the moonlight shone down in all its glory upon her.

"Jennifer?" He wispered in shock, while his eyes widened when he saw his ex-wife he still loved after all these years. Jennifer walked towards him with a smile, and he felt warm again.

**(A/N) Okay guys, time for a song. Okay so search on youtube (if you are on rhe computer otherwise this won't work) or Itube or Musictube on your iphone/samsung/etc: 'laat elke ster feller schijnen musical droomvlucht' yes it's again from the musical Droomclucht (dreamflight) and there will be one more in this fanfiction because the soundtrack is just fucking perfect! (Just click on the first video in the results!) I translated all the sentences for you guys! I really, really, REALLY suggest you playing this song while reading this. It has so much emotion, it is so beautiful, pure and vivacious. It will give you shivers all over your body! If you don't play the song, the whole illusion, feeling of a dream is gone, trust me it's worth listening to it.**

They walked towards each other, now both walking faster, making their way through the high grass.

_**Elke minuut, iedere dag, draait om de laatste keer dat ik haar zag**_

_**Every minute, every day, are my thoughts going back to the last time I saw her.**_

Winter approached her, while the memories flooded his mind. Painful, but most of all beautiful memories, their wedding, the birth of the twins, of Emma, golden memories made by Aphrodite, the Greek goddes of Love herself.

_**Elk eenzaam uur, iedere nacht, speur ik de horizon af en ik wacht**_

_**Every lonely hour, every night, am I looking on the horizon, and I wait.**_

_**Vol berouw, wacht ik op jou en steeds weer hoor ik**_

_**Full with sorrow, am I waiting for you and always I hear**_

Jennifer smiled with mirth and warmth, her eyes filled with love. She didn't changed. Her features were still as flawless as first, the same beauty, the same vivacious smile, the same green eyes he fell for, where he drowned in countless times, searching for clarity in his life, and here he found it.

_Laat elke ster feller schijnen in deze duisternis_

_Let every star shining brighter in this endless darkness_

Jennifer sang beautiful, and so pristine, pure, and warm while she took a step closer. He felt like they were young again, reckless young-adults who were in love.

_Waarom mag zomaar verdwijnen wie zo onmisbaar is_

_Why may disappear who so indispensable is_

He saw how the clear starlit was shimmering in the sky like thousend diamonds, he inhaled air and felt happy again after so many years of being alone.

_**Zou je ver weg zijn je lijkt soms dichtbij**_

_**Would you be far away, sometimes it looks you are close**_

_**Alsof je ergens op zoek bent naar mij**_

_**It's like you are searching for me**_

He sang now, while frowning. He observed her with scrunity in his eyes, raising an eyebrow, wanting to know why she was here.

_Jouw warme hand in de mijne, is wat ik nu mis_

_Your warm hand in the mine, is what I miss now_

She took gently his hands in hers, and he felt how a her touch hit him like electricity, like a was a lightning conductor, and he felt how butterflies flattered in his stomach and they both smiled.

_Jij bepaalt, jij beslist, wat ik voorstel, je wil het niet horen_

_You determine, you decide, whatever I suggest, you don't want to hear it_

Jennifer sang while she squeezed lightly his hand, while her face looked worried. The tears welled up in her eyes. He casted his eyes down.

_Sinds ons kind wordt vermist, lijkt het of ik ook jou ben verloren_

_Since our child is lost, looks it like I lost you too_

A salty tear full with grief, lost memories, despondency escaped her eye, to run down her cheek. The tear sparkled in the moonlight, while he softly and carefully wiped it away.

_Jij kan zo koppig zijn, dat heeft hij van jou_

_You can be so stubborn, he has that from you_

_Jij bepaalt, jij beslist, ben ik jou ook verloren_

_You determine, you decide, I lost you too_

Winter held one of her hands in his, tangling his fingers in hers, wanting to feel her soft skin again, feel the lovestruck atmosphere he felt again after so many years again, feel how she was close to him.

**Jennifer:** _Regen wordt mist _**Winter: **_**(Nevel wordt dauw)**_

_ Rain becomes fog. _ _**Fog becomes dew**_

_Maan ruilt met zon. **(Zon ruilt met maan)**_

_Moon exchanges with sun. **Sun exchanges with moon**_

They both looked up to the whole moon, while it looked like it shone stronger upon them, more powerful, with more light every second that passed.

_Als ik eens wist hoe ik jou helpen kon. **(En toch lijkt de tijd stil te staan)**_

_If I knew how I could help you. **A****nd still it looks like the time isn't moving**_

_Woorden van mij, troosten je niet.** (Was ik te streng, is dit een les?)**_

_Words of mine, don't comfort you **Was I too severe, is this a lesson?**_

He asked frowning, while he tried to look in her eyes, trying to find the answer.

_Jij wil alleen zijn met al je verdriet._ _**(Vragen, vragen, maar niet één antwoord)**_

_You want to be alone with all your misery. **Asking and asking, but not óne answer**_

Jennifer sang the truth, she sang how it was, and how his mind thought, but his heart, no his heart didn't wanted to be alone.

_Radeloos, angstig en boos_

_Desperate, anxious and angry_

_**Geef me één antwoord of nog één keer de klank van jouw stem**_

_**Give me óne answer or ónce more the sound of your voice**_

_Hoor ik jou fluisteren_

_I hear you wispering_

He came closer, laying a hand on her back, take her hand in his, to dance slowly on the rythm of their voices who were in symphony and tone, while they echoed through the dark night, but they weren't scared, they had eachother.

_Laat elke ster feller schijnen in deze duisternis_

_Let every star shine brighter in this endless darkness_

Winter looked up when he saw now hundreds of butterflies surrounded them, flattering around them, like a sea, an ocean of love.

_**Waarom mag zomaar verdwijnen wie zo onmisbaar is**_

_**Why may just disappear who so indispensable is**_

_(Ik was dom, ik was blind, hoor je dit, kun je mij dan vergeven)_

_I was dumb, I was blind, if you hear this, please forgive me_

The night butterflies were blue, dark blue with all one diamond on one of their little wings, while the moonlight shond down upon them to shimmer in the glory of the moonlight.

_Zelfs zo dichtbij lijk je mijlen ver weg. **(Ik kan zo koppig zijn)**_

_Even when I'm close it looks like you are miles away. **I can be so stubborn**_

_Zo onbereikbaar, voor wat ik ook zeg. **(Ben precies als jij)**_

_So unreachable, whatever I say. **Am just like you**_

He explained, while he they danced, with the nightbutterflies around them, and Winter felt how he was in trance by the singing of Jennifer, of himself, of the combination of them both, singing through each other, in two voices, but always it was in perfect harmony.

_Laat elke ster feller schijnen. **(Ik was dom, ik was blind)**_

_Let every star shine brighter. ** I was dumb, I was blind**_

They sang through eachother, dancing the night away, both feeling reunited again, feeling happy, both feeling the love running through their veins, feeling the magical atmosphere that hung around them.

_Nu hij hier niet is. ** (Kom verlicht weer mijn leven)**_

_Now he isn't here. **Come light up my my life again**_

_**Background:** Sluit je ogen niet, durf the dromen_

_Don't close your eyes, dare to dream_

They stopped dancing, lowered to the grass to sit down, while he never let go of her hand. He wanted to be with her again, he wanted to be married with her again, he wanted that she became his soulmate again, he wanted she became the mother of his sons again, and not a person from a long time ago, not 'your ex-wife'. No he wanted her love again.

_Jouw warme hand in de mijne, is wat ik nu mis_

_Your warm hand in the mine, is what I miss now_

Jennifer laid a hand on his cheek, bended just like him and kissed him long and tenderly, and Winter hoped one day, this would become reality.

Reality the family Frost would be together one day, be reunited.

* * *

**So from now on it will be New York! Also from now on will we finally reach apart in this fanfiction where the whole 'Family Frost' thing will be solved and of course Jelsa is coming jeej! I have SO MUCH coming up for you guys, jeez... Anyway! Please tell me what you thought of the song, the chapter, did you liked it? It would be so awesome if we reach 400 reviews! I'm all giving you coockies guys because you are all so wonderful and good and just ARGH best ever! Stay tuned! Next chapter will be back to business again and I have already got something coming up for you guys in the next chapter!.**


	27. Chapter 27 the unexpected turn

**Hello everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter with Jennifer and Winter plus the song, and of course we saw Jack ;). Anyway, I have a little twist in this chapter and next chapter is going to be BIG so be prepared! **

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**CHAPTER 27: the unexpected turn.**

**JACK:**

"I invested 2 million dollars for that cave in China for these blue sapphire diamonds, and I got the double in turnover back. You know what, Jack? Lucky, is my little name!" His business friend Sebastian laughed with a confident smile, to reveal his whitened teeth, which shimmered in the sunlight. Sebastian had dark blonde hair which looked almost brown and it was perfectly styled, had greenish blue eyes which could shimmer dangerously but also on a playful way at the same time and looked very handsome since all the woman turned their heads when they saw him. It was still the same 'friend' which he knew from when he was on Boarding School and studied on the same Private School-Daltons- as Jack when they were teens. He was vain, very cocky and knew what he wanted so summariezed Sebastian was just a demanding businessman with a good sense of how the world worked. He was now just engaged to some woman, although he preferred man. It was a thing only Jack knew, because the Upper East Side wasn't a fan of... Outcasts like this.

**(A/N) Yes it's Sebastian from Glee, season 3. If you don't know him, just typ in google 'Sebastian Smythe glee' and if you still don't see it/know the 'face', it's the actor Grant Gustin! That face haha.**

The two business tycoons sat outside on a rooftop bar which gave sight upon The Big Apple at a table with high stools, while a meter heigh glass wand was surrounding them. They were litterly on top of the world. In power, wealth and business and now... Height. The golden sun hung low behind the skyline, and Hudson river, which was surrounding Manhattan and where the Brooklyn bridge was on, coloured with it. Jack saw how the subway raged **(A/N) The metro in New York. **over the Brooklyn Bridge, while the American flag was situated on the top, representing it's proud with it's 50 stars, while rocking along with the wind.

It was Summer in New York, bloody hot but now at half past four P.M. it began to cool down altough it was still 25 degrees outside. Luckily there was a little wind on top of the building, cooling everybody down and some had cooled cocktails. He was so jealous of all those woman who could just lounge over the expensive Avenues, wearing their short Chanel dresses with their Prada flip-flops, but no Jack Frost and all the other men had to wear stiflingly hot suits...

They snickered. Lucky is my little name, huh good one.

"A real man makes his own luck." Jack said confident, while he pointed at himself. "I got my law court, I can get every woman I want with one snap of my fingers, and after today when I finished a business meeting with a huge deal, _tout de Paris _is willing to bow down for me." Jack smirked, while he saw in the corner of his eye how the ober poured some champagne in his wineglass. The best percieve of course, he didn't accepted less. The bubbles jumped to the surface in the golden coloured drink. He nodded quickly to the ober when he handed it over to him and sipped some of it. This taste never got him bored. It was the taste of _pure wealth_.

"Just gave my fiancée a present. God she's so irritating sometimes. She keeps on whining about kids, and that I have to become a familyman and I'm sick of it, so I hope I'll get her silent with this." Sebastian sighed, while looking boredly in his champagne glass. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, while he looked up to Jack. "Jack, I don't survive this! I can't and don't want to be a dad! I have my business and that's far more important than family and your wife and.. Kids." Sebastian ended coldly with utter discust. "Business is always on first place, always. Do you want to have kids? Nah, our tycoon isn't going to be a good brave familyman, right? God, that would be so boring." Sebastian groaned, while looking at the Empire State building which was close to the rooftop bar where they were sitting on.

Jack looked up by the sudden question. Sebastian was very cocky when it came to having your own opinions. "Eh... Of course not!" He shrugged quickly, but he lied. He looked around for inspiration to behave cool, but the only thing he could look at, was the azure blue sky above him with little happy clouds.

"Well?" Sebastian asked.

"W-why would I want that? That's like for... Losers. You see me being a dad? Huh what a joke." Jack snickered acting, while running through his hair.

"Yeah womans are 50 procent drama and 50 procent trouble." Sebastian sighed snickering. "One the 1000 reasons why I prefer man." He winked cheeky at Jack. "They're just boring estrogren filled beings, who are mentally not steady. Always complaining, always having an opinion, always whining, wailing, Drama-Queening. Just like my wife, god what a bitch." Sebastian sighed. "And now that pervert wants to have kids with me, huh don't think so."

Jack cocked amused with a surprised expresion an eyebrow at the billionaire in front of him. He knew Sebastian could be a cocky jerk, but this was just heartless, talking about his fiancée like this. Claire, his fiancée was actually really nice.

"Don't you think so Claire is just whining about everything?" Sebastian groaned irritated, while he played around with his champagne glass, so a vortex arose. "Last time she asked if she looked fat in her dress, I just said 'yes'." Sebastian shrugged cocky, before he sipped some of his champagne.

Claire wore fucking size 2 clothes and was as thin as a corn stalk..."Eh yeah sure." Jack said quickly. He tried to find an other conversation topic. "But what did you give her? A diamond ring? A diamond necklace from you company?" Jack snickered. "'Made in my own cave' is on the back in stead of 'made in China'." Jack laughed. "My cave... Good one." Jack snickered in his own silly joke, before sipping some of his champagne.

"No, I gave her a white poodle, Jett." Sebastian said businesslike, while he ran through his perfectly styled hair, his green eyes devious and playful. He was up to something...

Jack swallowed and frowned. "Sebastian no offense, but you know those are not animals you can buy, dump in your apartment and not take care of huh? I know you have a lot business trips to Asia, like Japan and China, but dogs need attention and above all love." Jack said seriously, while he put his glass down on the glass table where they sat at.

"I said I bought it for my _fiancée_, and the trick is, it's hers, so _she_ has to take care of it, I don't. Always play smart, Jack. In business, life and marriage." Sebastian said confident, while snickering, but it was a cocky snicker. Yeah, Sebastian could play smart, but also cocky and not always fair. His motto in life: 'I'm sick of playing nice'. There were rumours he used corruption in his business, but these were all rumours from those trashy gossip magazines which rumours weren't true. Right?

Jack whistled and laughed. "I like the way your brain works."

"I know, right?" Sebastian laughed with his everlasting confident celeb smile planted on his handsome face.

Jack looked on his watch. "Have to go." He frowned, while he threw his head back to sip the last of his champagne and put it on the table.

"What? Why?" Sebastian asked confused, while putting his glass also down on the table. He raised suspiciously an eyebrow. "Got a new misstress?" Sebastian asked mischievously, wiggling with his eyebrows. He always wanted to know everything. The bastard.

Jack was silent, and didn't looked at Sebastian by averting his gaze and he bit his underlip. If he looked at him now, his face would betray everything. He bit his underlip. "No, you got to be kidding me... You made out with that super hot Amélie? Your advisor? That one from San Francisco with that blonde hair and brown eyes?" Sebastian exclaimed in astonishment with a shimmer of admire in it.-something he never showed. "God, if Claire wasn't always with me on your parties, I would've inmediately shown her all the corners of the bedroom-"

"Patience Sebastian, patience... That's the keyword for her. She is hard to get, the perfect example of a perfect business woman who is playing games with you. In business and love life. She can be dangerous, and take everything away from you." Jack said serious, frowning, while he thought of his goddes, no Aphrodite the goddes of Love... Beautiful but also dangerous at the same time. She lures you in with her love belt, made by Hephaistos, the Greek god of the ironwork himself.

"Like you can't." Sebastian scoffed, cocking an eyebrow.

Jack let out a cocky snicker. "Yeah indeed... But seriously my apartment on Fifth Avenue is being renovated, and the real estate agent made an apppointment with me to check it out, thereby time is money in The Big Apple."

Sebastian bursted out in laughter, just like him two seconds after. "Time is money huh good one." Sebastian said with tears in his eyes, while he still laughed.

"But we have enough money, so let the time strike." Jack laughed with him, while he grabbed his champagne glass again. Fuck the time, fuck the real estate agent, he had also a life beside this whole renovating thing.

He didn't worked with them, they worked with _him_. He did what he wanted, no limits, no rules, no responsibilities when he wanted it in the end, and guess what, it was as good as it sounds.

"Indeed." Sebastian laughed, while they toasted on their life where they could drown theirselves in their luxury but for Jack, in his misery.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY:**

He stepped out of his black Bentley, jerked the car door so it closed, locked the car, walked into the huge and luxurious apartment complex and took the lift to his Penthouse.

He looked in the mirror, while he stroked his suit well as well as his tie. He saw he was tired, but it wasn't weird... Running a law court was everything except for fun and easy. It was hard work and deadlines and not... Snowballs and funtimes. Absolutely not, something he actually wanted.

He needed distraction. A relation. A serious one and not a one night stand relation he always had with types of womans like that Amélie. He was 26 and it was time to stop with playing and fooling around. But he was asking himself who could hold him as a husband. He was demanding, dominant, stubborn and just as willful as the devil itself and yes... He could be cocky. But... If he really loved someone he could also be sweet, caring, and just a huge flirt and above all... Then he would never cheat, no not like the whole 'Upper East Side Scene' did. No he was loyal.

He ran for the last time through his messy silvery, or how the French called it '_argenté_' hair, before the _ping_ of the lift was to be heard, so the liftdoors slowly rolled to the side and he walked to his penthouse which was being renovated.

He stood in front of the white wooden door with the golden letters 'Frost' it. He put his key in the keyhole, and opened his penthouse. The dust and smell of paint and mustiness filled his nostrils. What smelled better than the smell of a penthouse which was going to be renovated on Fifth Avenue, the proud of The Big Apple itself?

He looked into the room that should be the corridor... There was a concrete floor, white walls and the only thing that hung in it was a crystal chandelier that gave atleast a bit flair to this... Mess.

He walked inside, and closed the door. He walked towards the livingroom, which was as boring as the corridor with it's concrete floor, white walls and the only thing that filled the room was emptiness. People were busy with mounting the kitchen. It wasn't really a kitchen, more like a kitchen for the show. He didn't need it. He always had business meetings till late night, or had a appointment in a restaurant, and why would you cook if you have a 24/7 butler?

"Mr Frost you are twenty minutes too late." He heard a strict voice behind him, which was coming from the real estate agent.

He turned around with a smirk planted on his face. The real estate agent had brown hair, green eyes and couldn't be older than Jack. "So?" Jack said cocky, raising amused but also challenging an eyebrow. He felt how his phone vibrated for a second. Someone texted him.

"Time is money, sir." The real estate agent said serious.

"Time is stupid, and money is in abundance, en casa de Frost." He smirked while he rattled Spanish in his last sentence. Dylan was a good teacher, since he grew up in Spain. He revealed his phone to text a business friend back.

"Well, Mr. Frost the building will be ready in two months, the new furniture will arrive in one week, the crystal chandeliers are being made, as you see one was already delivered, and the walls of the living room are going to be painted." The real estate agent said businesslike, while he read it from a list.

"Perfect, can I have a look on the bedroom? I heard there was a problem about the balcony door which didn't closed?" Jack asked businesslike, lifting his chin, while he let his Iphone glide in his pockets.

"Of course. Walk with me." The real estate agent said businesslike, and Jack walked with him to his bedroom. He bought this penthouse, in case he ever got married and had kids, because his other one was just for a businessman which was only at home to sleep and had one bedroom, although it was still very big. This penthouse was even bigger than the home he lived first in, with three bedrooms in it, a huge livingroom with-his personal favorite-glass wand with a luxurious view upon Central Park from the sixtieth floor this penthouse was situated, and it was planned that there was going to be a large kitchen with a dinner table where ten people could sit on with a huge crystal chandelier above it. The whole apartment was going to be be styled a modern style.

They entered his bedroom, and surprisingly, everything was done. Only the funiture had to arrive and it was 'hello casa de Frost'. The room was painted blue, with wooden elements in it, there was going to be a blue carpet under the bed, there hung a huge wooden chandelier like lamp above the bed, which was round, with a lamp inside of it, and there was a balcony door which led to a little mini balcony, where you almost couldn't stand on because there was a black ornamental wrought iron fence.

Jack walked to the balcony door and opened it, inspecting any things with his never escaping, relentless and above all scrunity piercing gaze with his blue eyes shimmering in destatisfiction if he saw something which wasn't how he liked it. He tried to close it, and now it closed properly. "I see this is fixed." Jack mumbled, while his hand trailed past the balcony door.

"Yes, Mr. Frost. " The real estate agent nodded, while he walkes towards Jack to stand next to him.

"Perfect, I think I'll go." Jack mumbled, while he placed his hands on his hips. He walked away, past the real estate manager but then stopped. "Oh, and we'll make a deal, all the time I came too late for 'appointments'" Jack said boredly with a conceited tone in it, while quoting his fingers in the air with 'appointments' while rolling cheeky with his eyes. "I'll pay for it, 'kay? We'll have to go, see ya later." Jack smirked with his American accent and without waiting he walked away, back to work.

Sooner yet later, he crossed through the busy avenues of New York with his cabrio Bentley, sometimes stopping for zebra crossings or traffic lights.

He sighed when he stopped for the sixth time for a zebra crossing. He looked around, an elbow leaning over the door of the car, while he drummed with his fingers on the steering wheel, listening to his music that came from the surround speakers. He looked up when he saw a woman walking in front him on the zebra crossing with long platinum blonde hair, beautiful posture, and she was busy with typing things down on her phone, while carrying a huge white Louis Vuitton suitcase with her with the well-known LV figures on it. Damn, she was gorgeous...

He observed her, and for some reason he recognized the figure somewhere... The sassy walk, the posture, the long platinum blonde hair, this had to be... Elsa?!

No, she wouldn't come to a metropolis like New York. She hated on-coördinated crowds and chaos. Elsa... Jesus his ex-girlfriend from Boarding School. We wondered where she was now and what she was doing at this exact moment. He had to admit it, after he got back to New York, there was no moment she didn't came in his dreams, thoughts everything. Who thought a person which you never see neither speak anymore could so dominant and rule your thoughts? Well, after a year or two he didn't thought of her anymore. He had more important things to think about than dreaming of a woman who wasn't worth it to be treated like he treated her sometimes and left him.

He couldn't conceal himself from whistling so she would look up and then he could finally know it. The woman looked up. He cursed heartedly. She wore big black sunglasses, so he had no eyes to stare at. She looked so much like it, but this woman was taller, and just... More mature. She cocked an eyebrow, not even bothering to give him an other glance and just walked futher down the zebra crossing with her suitcase following her.

What the- never reject a Frost! The golden rule from his grand-father and father. No one rejected him... Never. He groaned and crossed further, but he still couldn't banish the woman he saw, hoping secretlyin the back of his head it was Elsa.

'Jack! Banish that stupid _who-doesn't-give-a-fuck-of-you-anymore-Elsa, _if it even was herand concentrate on your date with Amélie tonight.' Jackie sighed mixed with a groan.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT:**

He arrived at the apartmentcomplex, where his father lived, and where he practicly grew up. Since his apartment was being renovated, he had to live somewhere else, so till that time he lived with Winter. He slept in the bedroom where he slept untill his parents sent to Boarding School on his seventeenth. God, he was such a child then. He thought he was mature, but he didn't knew so much of the world, of life.

Boarding School. Wow, the memories overwhelmed him. Lacrosse, Elsa-again- and his friends. He didn't had any contact with anyone anymore. Eugene traveled around the world without a cellphone, the idiot, and Hiccup... He didn't heard of him. And Merida and Rapunzel... Also nothing.

He just got back from his date with Amélie, and he had to admit it, she was the perfect compagnion, perfect woman, wife and mum for the Upper East Scene, and he knew everybody would be damn jealous if they saw him ans her as a couple, and god he could only dream of how beautiful their kids were going to be- eh Jack? Concentrate yourself?!

But, she was just... Not the one, although she was willingly accepting his flirts, flirted openly back, and had a mesmerizing shimmer in her brown eyes, she kissed like heaven itself was opening it's gates for him and it was filled with passion but still.. He didn't felt like the happiest man on earth, something he wanted to feel.

'Jack, just date that Amélie, propose her, fuck her,-'

'Jackie behave yourself' He said strict to himself, since the mischievous voice has its moods.

Jackie sighed. '_get kids_, better?! and you Live Happily Ever After without your father asking when Mr. Frost is going to grow up, find a wife plus what do you have to loose? Thereby, who cares if it's going to be happy marriage? Sooner het later one of you two will cheat.' Jackie groaned. 'As always.' Jackie added sighing.

Maybe Jackie was right... But still, he wanted to wait.. Their relationship was still very early, and it was just not serious enough. No, absolutely not.

He locked the car, stepped out of it and walked towards the building. The skylit was beautiful, the whole moon guarded over New York, while he arose from the sky, filled with stars and it was centered above the Empire State building in the distance, while he heard how The City That Never Sleeps made his well-known sound: sometimes passing-by yellow caps, loud sirens in the distance that hurt to your ears, and normally a tireless crowd of tourists who lounged on the Avenues whatever the season was, whatever the weather was, New York was never left alone by it's best friend: human beings.

He entered the chique lobby, walked into the lift, and got to the floor where his father lived. It was half past eleven and actually he wanted to take Amélie to him home but he remembered himself he had to stop with one-night-stand behaviour and had to behave like a man and not like a horny teenager.

His dad was probably asleep, and Dylan wasn't at home. After Jack returned from England, Dylan was of course still on St. Georges and after he graduated he got back to New York, settled himself and now he's got a wife Charlotte, and they're pregnant from their second child. Dylan has the perfect life now, and god he was so jealous Dylan didn't had to grow up in the wealth of the Upper East Side. His twin brother never had to come to the parties the wealthy organized, just to show off their luxury, new cars, boyfriends, husbands, wifes, all to make the outside world jealous.

No, Dylan had the perfect life. He was rich, he had Charlotte, his lovely wife, a gorgeous little three-year-old daughter Felien, and with a boy on the way he was obviously a proud and dedicated father.

He put the key in the keyhole while he was still captured in his thoughs. '_Unclie Jackie_'. Felien called him always like that, when she saw him again, he would spread his arms, his nephew would run as fast as she could on her three-year-old legs and then he would pick her up and twirl her around while she was giggling.

Charlotte always smiled at him, when he was bringing some time with Felien, but it was such a sweetie. She never cried and was always happy. She had the blue greenish eyes of Charlotte and the brown hair Dylan as well of that of Charlotte that cascaded down in curls in the ends and she had such a pretty face where everyone said 'ahw' too.

He felt a sting of jealousy. We wanted kids too, hold them in his arms, be a dad, a rolemodel for his kids, wanting them to bring them to school, help them with homework when they needed it, protect them for the real cruel world, he wanted to have something that was made out of love. And that were kids.

He got back to present when he heard it was silent in the dark apartment, and he walked into the livingroom, where he'd spent quite some time when he was a kid, and there was the same dinner table he and Dylan used to hide under as two-year-olds when they had to go to bed. He smiled with the memory.

"Dad?" He asked a bit hard, but there was no answer to be heard. He walked towards his dads' bedroom, which was first from Winter and Jennifer before they divorced and opened the door, but thee kingsize bed was empty and the sheets were untouched. He raised an eyebrow. It was the same bed he and Dylan were conceived in, since the family never moved to another house.

He sighed when a certain thought filled his head and he walked towards his workroom, where he did his finances and other things for business. He knocked on the door and opened it. And yes, there he was his father, Winter sitting at his desk, working while the only light in the room came from his screen.

"Dad! It's half past twelve and you are still working! Can you believe it, you are fucking retired because your sweet son," and he pointed to himself. "If taking care of your fourth child aka your law court now." He said strict. After all these years he couldn't leave Emma out of the family, no she was still part of their family.

"Huh what?" Winter asked absent, while he turned around in his swivel chair who was situated in front of his desk. Jack startled when he saw the face of his father which was filled with fatique. He looked tired, he had bags under his eyes, the devious and young shimmering was gone in his striking blue eyes who used to strike like a starlit and his father's silvery white hair was messy, but usually he styled it to perfection. His father was pretty vain, but now there was nothing left of Winter Frost, the famous tycoon of New York which had the immortal status of wearing always his everlasting flirty smirk and his Prince Charming look, no this was a 55-year-old man which was on the edge of a burn-out.

"Dad, you are going to bed. Now." Jack sighed strict, while leaning against the doorpost, while he held his carkeys in his hand. He tried to find the father he used to look up behind the eyes which were matt and there was no life in it, but his father didn't let him read his body language, god damn it.

"Yes, I'm coming." Winter sighed relativising, and turned back to his work.

Jack rolled with his eyes, reprocating his car keys in his pockets and walked towards his bedroom, while he walked past the other bedroom doors.

While walking to his bedroom, he walked past the guestroom. Normally the bedroom door was closed, but now the door was wide open. He sighed, grabbed the door knob and wanted to close the door, but he then saw someone lay in the bed, while the moonlight shone down upon the sleeping figure.

He poked his head through the door, and the smell of perfume filled his nostrils. Hey, he recognized that one, although he didn't knew which person always used to wear it... Almost... Almost... No nothing. He couldn't place the smell, which irritated him.

It was clear a woman was staying at their family. Why didn't his father tell him? He looked around the room, which was being lightened only by the moonlight. A Lacrosse stick was laying in the corner of the room, A dress was laying on the stool in the other corner of the room, with a bra on it, high heels next to it... Yes, defenitly a woman or his dad decided to let in a travestite...

Jack snickered in his thoughts, not bothering to look who it was and closed the door of the guest room, and walked to his bedroom to sleep. He felt his mobile vibrating in his pocket and he looked on it. Amélie Whatsapped him.

**Amélie: Hey Sweetie, like to meet me tomorrow night at my home? I've got some plans with you ;)**

Jack raised an eyebrow. She was cheeky, seductively, smarmy, and a huge, huge flirt when they didn't worked. But he felt a sting of excitement, which struck him like lightning. He Whatsapped inmediately back.

**Jack: Oh, now you make me curious, baby, don't let me guess ;)**

If she was flirting, he could too. He restored his phone back in his pocket and walked to his bedroom. He switched the light on and collapsed on back on his king size bed. He closed his eyes for a second, but then changed himself in his sweatpants. He hated wearing a shirt, as well wearing shoes. Yeah, shoeless... Better.

He grabbed his phone and made a photo while he lay his hand upon is abs.

He sent it to Amélie with the text under it.

**Jack: Better than in your dreams? ;)**

She sent back a emoji which had heart eyes while smiling brightly.

**Amélie: you are so hot now. The abs sooth you.**

**Jack: oh stop, you flatter me ;) I'm off to bed now. Have a lot to do tomorrow. Sleepwell babe.**

He snoozed his phone and and he stepped in bed. He closed his eyes, imagining Amélie laying next to him when he woke up. Yes, good thought. He closed his eyes and dreamt away in his own fantasies with a smile.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

He woke up the next morning by the light that came through the split of the curtains. The sheets were twisted around him to his hips, and it was so hot while he felt how the sun shone upon his skin burning him for his feeling, although it was in the morning. Welcome to the summer in New York..

He opened sleepy his eyes and searched for is alarm clock. Ten o'clock. He actually had to be on work, but he was the CEO so he had no boss. The only boss he had was himself, and he said to himself he could arrive whenever he wanted. Good huh? Being your own boss.

He stepped out of bed, yawned, stretched himself out but flinched when he felt how the cold ground came in contact with his warm feet. A shiver ran down his spine but he decided to just 'walk through it'. He didn't even bothered to make his bed-since they had a 24/7 butler, and walked towards the kitchen to get some breakfast.

The smell of croissants, and tea filled his nostrils. Winter was already having breakfast and was hiding his face behid a newspaper, reading while he sipped some of his coffee.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." His father mumbled absent from behid the newspaper, still reading.

"Huh remove the 'good' please." Jack sighed and plopped down in his chair, while he grabbed a croissant and poured in some coffee in his cup. "I have four business meetings today till half past four and tonight I have to go to Amélie and if my feeling is right, I'm not returning home tonight." He mumbled, before taking a bite of his croissant.

His father finally looked up from his-in Winter's opinion- interesting newspaper and looked at his son, while his eyes glided down Jack's body. "I see you still have the lack of wearing a shirt." Winter said amused with a immaculate wink filled with mischief, before sipping some of his coffee. He swallowed his coffee and spoke again. "Anyway, what did you say?" His dad asked confused.

"Never mind." Jack sighed waving it away with his hand, not having the time and chug to explain the whole story to his dad.

He raised and walked towards the kitchen to grab a bowl and cornflakes from one of the the cupboards which were situated in the huge cupboard closet.

"Dad I need to talk to you. You are seriously overworking yourself and I'm worried." Jack sighed worried with a sulking undertone, while he grabbed a bowl to put cornflakes in from the cupboard.

Winter looked up from his newspaper, and layed it next to him on the table and sighed, his blue eyes filled itself with mock, but Jack knew he was going to relativize. "Jack, I'm fine-"

"No you are not and-"

"Jack. Don't interfer yourself with it. This is something for mature people." Winter said almost cocky, something Jack defenitly had from his father, but at the same time he hated when his father was so cocky to him, to people.

"What the fuck dad?! I'm fucking 26! Treat me for once like a grown up!" Jack said angry, raising his voice while he had the idea he was stamping with his foot like a six-year-old who didn't got what he wanted. He wasn't a troublemaker anymore. Right?

He walked back to the kitchen table with all his stuff in his arms, while he balanced to not let everything fall on the ground.

"Ssh, Jack lower your voice please we have a guest, her name is-"

The door opened of the guest bedroom, so Winter looked up, as well as Jack.

Jack let everything what was in his hands fell on the ground, and he heard how the glass bowl collapsed, no was being smashed against the ground and broke in thousend pieces and sharves with a horrible sound so he normally flinched, but now he didn't flinch, he didn't looked up to the see the mess beneath him, he was dumbfounded, no he was shocked and could only stare at the very person in front of him.

"Elsa?!" He exclaimed in utter shock, while his eyes widened.

* * *

**There is a very very good reason why Elsa is here, and again we are going to get some background story ;) Next chater is going to be far more epic than this one! Tell me what you thought of it, I know it was a long chapter, but I really wanted to show Jack's behaviour and I didn't wanted to rush everything! Love you guys and I see you soon and the Jelsa will not take again as long as in Boarding School so don't worry!**


	28. Chapter 28 Elizabeth Vintre

**Hello guys! Welcome to a new chapter and I'll tell you it may be only 4,500 words, but it's still very big in information! First of all, thank you Bibliophile55 for all the reviews as well Madison of course, and lots ans lots of other fellow followers! We're at 111 and I am really happy! I will send cookies to you all ^_^**

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**CHAPTER 28: Elizabeth Vintre**

**JACK:**

"ELSA?!" He exclaimed in utter shock and astonishment while he stared penetrating and incisively at her, while an obnoxious feeling creeped up in his chest. What the fuck, was happening?! Everything was screaming in him from the inside, yelling, shouting, everything at once, trying to think of a way why Elsa was here, what she is doing, and how he could've not known this. What the fuck was this for stupid joke?!

**ELSA:**

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the 26-year-old man, standing in front of her. God hell no, it was Jack Frost, her ex-boyfriend from England, eight years ago! It was Jack! But then her expression dropped to zero. He changed. His expression, face and body language changed to a cold, hard, detached person. This wasn't a smiling teenager anymore, no this was a dominant man who was your boss ans who you had to obey in any circumstance.

His striking blue eyes, icy and cold while there she saw the conceited shimmering she absolutely wasn't a fan of, his messy or how the French called it '_argenté_' hair didn't changed while his hair peeked playful in every way, but then she studied his face. Mature, no baby face anymore. On Boarding School he was still such a boy, such a teen, so reckless, ruthless and playful, but this became a demanding CEO with hard work and deadlines. There was nothing, nothing left of the snowballs and fun times part. Only an empty place in his heart.

She was speechless. This was not his kitchen, not his apartment, and Jack Frost was not standing in front of her. Not. Not. NOT. She firmly closed her eyes, while she felt how she became dizzy and just felt a wave of nausea attacking her, while hoping it was a dream, no a nightmare. This was too much for her.

**JACK:**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jack yelled in confusion and utter shock, while staring almost menacing at Elsa, which became a 25-year-old woman while she had become even more beautiful than from when he knew her from Boarding School.

Elsa stared at Winter and again at Jack, in shock, back and forth. There was something with her face, and he couldn't place it.-to his annoyence-

"Jack, behave yourself! It's Elizabeth, don't you know?" Winter said confusedly and innocent but on a calm tone, raising an eyebrow, while looking at Jack, now raising from his chair, while he walked towards Elsa and he layed a hand on her shoulder, while it seemed like something finally dawned on her.

Jack let out a mocking chuckle, smirking devious as well conceited, while he bit mischievously his lip, before parting his lips to speak. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth Vintre? Was that that girl I've known till my fourth? Well I can tell you this is not Elizabeth Vintre!" Jack yelled at his father, while he pointed at Elsa's being, who was now raising an eyebrow while the colour drained away from her face, so she looked as pale as snow while her blue eyes were full with anxiousity. It looked like she studied him again and she looked around in the house, before the colour in her face drained officially to 0.0 procent.

The atmosphere became taciturn, tenacious as well unnerving, while Elsa was impassively staring at him with her penetrating cold and almost expressionless gaze, but he saw an apprehensive shimmer in her eyes.

**(A/N) Read this paragraph very well otherwise you won't understand anything of this whole drama.**

Elizabeth was the daughter of how they always said 'uncle Agdar and aunt Idun' and they came from Norway. Agdar, Elizabeth's father and Jack's, father Winter were best friends on Boarding School, yes Harefield Academy and even after graduation, they stayed in touch. And approximately 6 years later, both bestfriends became a father and once a year would 'uncle' Agdar fly from Norway to New York, to meet his old friend again and then the kids could meet each other too. After three years, his father, Winter worked more and more to make his law court famous and mighty and had no time to receive guests, although his mum could, together with the twins, but Winter said he was too busy and especially after the missing of Dylan he shut his best friend out, together with the family and after all these years the friendship diluted and guess what? He never saw Elizabeth neither aunt Idun, or uncle Agdar anymore.

**(A/N) honestly I hate the names that Disney gave to the parents of Elsa, (Idun and Agdar) but I don't want to create any confusion, and other wise I had to think of new names and I am so bad at it.**

He looked at the photo of Elizabeth and him, which hung on the wall, when he was 4 years old and she 3, since they had an age-gap of 1 year. They were sitting under a willow in Summer, in Central Park, arms over each other's shoulder, both wearing immortal smiles while their cute wobbly babyfaces smiled with them. Elizabeth had sapphire blue eyes, the corners of her lips were raised into a beautiful genuin smile while she wore a light blue dress and her platinum blonde hair into a side ponytail while her soft hair cascaded down in curls till her elbows. Jack wore also a bright smile, and it was clear the two were happy to see each other after a whole year. Jack remembered his good friendship with her. They were bestfriends, and from moment one he had the most fun he had ever experienced with someone.

"Yes it is! It's Elizabeth, Jack!" Winter said smiling, still innocent while pointing at her. "Do you recognize her?" Winter smiled brightly and vivaciously, while but Elsa kept on looking at Winter, and Jack, her face still full with question and confusement, just like him, now both realizing what this meant.

Jack again looked at the photo. Saphire blue eyes, _check_. Platinum blonde hair, _check_. Jawline, _check_. Nose, _check_. Everything looked like it was Elizabeth indeed. But why was his father calling her Elizabeth and why does he know her as Elsa? And were her parents, Agdar and Idun, his how he always called them 'aunt and uncle' Agdar and Idun?! Did he knew Elsa's parents all the time?! Did he knew Elsa actually all the time?!

Holy shit.

The day they met on Boarding School wasn't a meeting, of two persons not knowing eachother. No, it was a reunion after 13 years of two kids who had just grown up, while they both didn't recognized each other after the real world took away their sincerity, honesty and gaiety.

"Dad what is for stupid shit?! It's Elizabeth and yes I remember her! This is the girl I had 'relation' with." He said while quoting scoffingly his fingers in the air with 'relation', while Elsa cocked coldly an eyebrow at him. "This is the girl on Boarding School, I told you about!" He almost exclaimed in his rage. He felt a head ache coming up, pounding in his head like a wrecking ball was collapsing on his head with every heartbeat.

Winter fell silent as well as Elsa, both opening their mouths in defense, parting their lips, but there came nothing. Winter frowned when there came no sound out if his mouth, while stumbling over his words. His dad was for once in a lifetime speechless and believe him, Winter was never speechless and found always a way to talk, or say something, in any situation and in any circumstance.

"Why do you know her as 'Elizabeth Vintre' and I as Elsa of Arendelle?!" Jack hissed in his rage with a menacing and penetrating gaze at his father.

"Elizabeth is her Norwegian name, and the surname of her parents was 'Winters' in English but in Norwegian that's 'Vintre'. So since Agdar and Idun were Norwegian and had Norwegian names it was Elizabeth. Elsa changed her name when she came to England, Boarding School to 'Elsa' because 'Elizabeth' was too old school and after the death of her parents, her uncle Olaf of Arendelle took her in together with Anna, and from then she wore the surname of her uncle." Winter said matter-of-factly whith a shrug.

"And how do you know this shit?" Jack groaned impatiently, wanting to know the WHOLE story _right now._

"Elsa told me." Winter smiled innocently, while Jack let out a groan in irritation why Elsa never told him that on Boarding School and how it could have gotten so far again in his life.

Jack turned his head to Elsa, who plopped now down in a chair, before she was about to faint. "J-Jack, your father, Winter is my how we always said uncle Winter, and you are his son?! You are the Jack I remember, who I knew as a toddler?! I-I can't believe this." Elsa said anxious, with almost a paranoid tone in it, while she was tremling Iike a corn stalk in an evening breeze on the end of a hot summer day. God, like it looked like she was going to faint, to see the colour in her face, which now dropped under zero, something that was scientificly impossible, but Jack never saw a person with a face so white as a ghost.

Jack again looked, no stared at the photo and back at Elsa or 'Elizabeth', still trying to find facial expressions, glitches, that didn't matched the now, 25-year-old woman in front of him but everything was right, it was her.

"Dad explain. Everything. NOW." Jack demanded almost angry. "Whatever Elsa is from us, a niece, an aqaintance, I don't fucking care, what's the reason she is here and if you think this is fun joke, well I'll tell you something, you are NOT FUNNY." Jack yelled in his rage at his father, but Winter didn't reacted to Jack. He didn't even flinched when he heard how his son mentally and verbally lashed out. Winter turned his back to his son and walked towards the kitchen-which was in the same open room- to get coffee, while he ignored Jack. "Dad?! Am I getting an answer, or are you going to stand here 'speechless' till sunset?" Jack groaned irritated while snapping with his fingers.

**ELSA:**

Jeez, Jack got even more personality and it was clear no one restrained him from how he showed his dominance. She heard he now was the CEO of law court 'The Guardian', let me just say the most important one in whole New York plus it was in the top three most important in the USA. Jack was hard, cold, and wasn't at all a loving person. It hurt her to see him like this. He was so much better than this.

She looked for a millisecond in his eyes. These beautiful previously vivacious eyes... She now realized how much she missed him. She missed the way she could share things with him and look in them, finding comfort and peace, these eyes which were once always so caring, these eyes where she could endelessly stare at in her love, these eyes which had the colour like she was laying on the bottom of the ocean and looked up to the surface, these eyes, which could give love, comfort and bring a smile on her face.

These once so beautiful eyes, which were now only filled with grief, mental pain and scars he got from over the past years.

Winter turned himself to Jack. "I'll explain-"

"Yes! Explain everything! After the drama already happened! Why didn't you even informed me: 'Oh yeah your ex from England, Boarding School, also known as fucking 'Elizabeth'-what I still don't get- is coming to New York after 19 years well now for me 8 years not seeing her? Fuck you dad, I'm so done with this shit that I have to find things out! You are overworking youself, are on the edge of a burn-out, still didn't coped with the divorce of mum, the loss of Emma, silenced about it when Dylan was missed, after all this you acting like a stupid, cold, heartless, no soulless jerk! Give me one reason why I should be proud to call you my dad?!" Jack yelled at his father, on a cold hissing tone so the shivers ran down her spine, all the way to her feet, like lightning struck her and she was the conductor.

"One reason." Jack hissed on a dangerously tone, while pointing to his father, his eyes narrowed in a death glare gaze, while it was clear he discusted his father.

Winter now finally looked up, raising an eyebrow at Jack, while his facial expression was filled with question. Question why he got this behaviour from his son, just when he needed it, question why he deserved this, question how it ever could've gotten so far.

It was clear the once good relation with Jack and his father was destroyed, gone. Winter casted his eyes down, and Elsa saw how shattered this man was. Jack was such a jerk now. Winter didn't deserved this. She heard Winter Frost-whom she didn't know that it was the aqaintance she knew from back then, and that it was Jack's father- the well known tycoon of New York, who was now retired and enjoying his fame he built up with the years, not just as 'the Winter Frost te best Lacrosse player Harefield ever had' but also as the rich reckless tycoon everybody feared for because he could take everything away from you in one snap with his fingers, was indeed as Jack just said, was indeed on the edge of a burn-out and that both of his sons were too busy with their own lives.

She now understood everything. Dylan, of how the gossip magazine said, one of the sons, was having one child with an other one on the way- and it couldn't be Jack, because he was running the law court of his father as new CEO and wasn't married or in love right? He was known for being the one-night stand guy now- was too busy with having a family and it was obvious that even when Winter and Dylan spent quality time together, the bond that was once so big could never be restored after all these years not seeing, neither hearing him, or getting brought up by him.

And then you had Jack, doing everything to please his dad by running his law court as a fun 'sideline' with a fake 'I'm fine, thank you' smile, but Elsa knew that from the inside he was screaming for freedom, no deadlines, hard work, and just all this. Jack was a billionaire, he had no reason of being all like 'this' now and in the meantime he became more annoyed with his father every time Winter didn't told him something or hid things from him.

No wonder both sons were busy with other things, didn't saw how bad it was going with Winter, but in the mean time it was only getting worse and he had no way to go. He couldn't go to his wife, because Jennifer and him were divorced, Emma was dead so he had no daughter to tell his problems to someone else too, Jack was not interested into an other whine story with his father being a-how he called it- a sentimental cry baby and just wanted a strong dad, and the bond of Winter and Dylan couldn't be healed after so many years of not being a part or each others life because Winter wasn't his father and if there even came one gossip over that Winter was on the edge of a breakdown, the press would interfer theirself with everything.

Yes, it was clear the previously so happy family Frost was chained in a golden cage.

"I hate you dad. I hate you." Jack hissed when Winer didn't answered. Elsa heard the hate in his voice, mixed with grief.

Elsa felt a rage of incomprehension welling up. "Jack! Behave yourself towards your father! What kind of jerk are you?! Don't you see he needs everything but this?! Find you fucking humanity!" Elsa yelled lashing out towards Jack. Wow, the first sentence she spoke to him in 8 years and again the two were included in a quarrel.

"Don't fucking interfere yourself with it, Elsa!" Jack hissed yelling towards her. "This is not business. What do you think?! Walk into my kitchen, my parental house and again think you can just return back in my life?!" Jack yelled angry towards her, not reducing the volume in his voice. "What the fuck are you thinking?! You can't just play the heroine again! Elsa saves the day, yay you, now fuck off and fly back to fucking Norway where you belong!" He yelled at her, taking a step forward while he lifted his chin to glare down upon her.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him with a death glare expression, while she raised and shoved with the same quick motion her chair backwards. "Jackson Overland Frost, now you are going to sit down and listen to me." Elsa said dominant, while walking towards him, laying her hands upon his shoulders and pushing him roughly down in his chair. "I am done with being the submissive one. You are going to shut your damn mouth, and if you don't I'll take care of that, listen to your father and show him some respect!" Elsa yelled before lashing out, to give him a full bitch clap and she slapped him so hard his head moved to the side.

JACK:

Jack hissed in pain, and moved his hand to his burning cheek, which became warmer and it stinged slightly. "Bitch." He cursed heartedly. "You are slapping my million dollar face-"

" ' .care." Elsa shot at him on a cocky tone. She moved her head to Winter, who was remarkably impressed when she got Jack silent, something he never did lately. No one tells Jack Frost what to do. "I have a better thing. I'll explain everything but if you dare to interrupt me once, I'll show you all the corners of this house." She said on a dangerously hiss tone.

"One. By. One." Elsa hissed wispering, by laying her hands on the arm rails of Jack's chair, and bending forward, dangerously close to his face, looking deep in these interiung blue orbs. She wasn't in his personal space, but in his intimate space, which meant if you entered that if someone is un-comfterble you break the rules of humanity and since Jack wasn't a fan of people who were pushing into his mental wall to see who's behind it, who's the real Jack Frost, he wisely moved backwards to be safely away from the woman who was now in capable of killing him just with her gaze.

"Calm down tiger." He mumbled, while she came closer and closer, her blue eyes coming closer to his face which were shotting everything but love. Jeez, on Boarding School he couldn't mess with Elsa, but now... He whistled in his head. This girl had just grown some balls.

"Good." She wispered, while three times patting him on his head like a was a dog and she same second after, she took a step backwards and was luckily out of his personal space, because he had the idea she was creeping like a cougar through the heigh grass, seaching and aiming for her prey, ready to attack on the moment he didn't expected it.

Whoa, he not just liked Elsa like this, he adored it while he felt how Jackie whistled hard, and he felt a explosion of excitement filling him. It was a long time ago a woman had shown dominance towards him, in stead of obeying and doing what he ordered her, no Elsa here, she kicked ass. Hard.

She lifted the corners of her mouth to reveal an irrisistible devious and he had to admit it sexy smirk and opened her mouth to speak. "So, Mr. Frost, you want to know the real story? I'll tell you. After graduation on Boarding School, where you weren't on because our troublemaker decided to head back to New York,-"

He wanted opened his mouth to interrupt her, and tell her he never wanted it, but when he saw the challenging and dominant expression planted on Elsa's face, he wisely shut his mouth.

"So after graduation, I got back to Norway and stood there untill now eight years later-"

'Do you think she's got a _bae_?' Jackie asked, while Jack just knew that little guy over there in his head was wearing a devious cheeky smirk, while cocking for a slight second flirty and challenging an eyebrow while biting his underlip.

"One day someone called me. It was your father, Winter. He asked me who I was and after I said I was Elizabeth, because in Norway am I called like that, plus that's my actual name he told me he has been searching everywhere for 'us'. Elsa is an alias and just not so out-dated. So well, after I explained who I was, he asked how Agdar and Idun were doing. And... I told him they were dead. Winter was shocked and had a guilt feeling because on the time when they still lived, we used to come every year in the Summer so my dad could see his best friend from Boarding School again but the friendship diluted, and your father shut us out because he was busy with his work..." Elsa said softly, while she looked around, finding cherished memories she'd spent here since she was a baby till her fourth.

"He was busy with running his law court, 'The Guardian' which you are CEO of now, to make it big and powerful, so we didn't came anymore. Years passed and my parents lost contact with you all. Winter felt guilty about how he treated us in the end and wanted to talk to us so we could explain what happened and restore the good memories and maybe the bond again. He didn't wanted to hear this via phone. He wanted to see a face, emotion, and it was 21 years ago since he saw me. First I said firmly 'no', because I firstly forgotten I had an 'uncle Winter', and how could I trust him? But after he told me memories and could tell things about me no one ever knew unless they knew me and so on, I decided to come. Alone, because Anna found a man and he engaged her, also known as Kristoff she didn't wanted to leave him and you never met her because she wasn't born when I came all those Summers to New York." Elsa sighed a bit while she bit her underlip.

'She has to stop doing that, I swear. It should be a crime how seductively ans tempting she is biting her lip now.' Jackie sighed half in love while, if the little guy up there could, staring at her.

"Your father told me he was too busy with getting rich and powerful, he left his friends, and he regretted that choice in the end. Jack, your father just want to restore the bond what once was us." Elsa said on a softly tone but her voice was clear.

**(A/N) Remember what Fear said in chapter 19 when Jack had his dream with the two prophecies?, 'fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond torn by pride'? I also meant the relation between Elsa's father and Jack's father, but in chapter 19 you guys didn't knew this background story yet ;)**

There fell a silence, and Jack kept on looking impassively at her. Elsa was calm, reserved, talked like she did these interventions her whole life, and for one slight moment, he aksed himself if she could become his new secetaresse. He already heard her saying. 'Yes, boss.' _Hell yeah_ that sounds good...

He now realized he was sitting all the time in front of her, shirtless to only wear sweatpants. He now understood the quote. 'Always dress like you would meet your biggest enemy'. Not that Elsa was an enemy, but still... It was awkward. And he never got that feeling.

"So, here I am. I came all the way to New York, not knowing my 'uncle Winter' is your dad, and that the boy I slightly remembered from all the Summers I'd spent here, was you. Actually we knew eachother our whole life since we're babies, so there was no 'nice to meet you' when we met in England because all the time we knew each other." Elsa said on her _captain of the Lacrosse team ánd headmonito_r tone snorting with a businesslike expression, turning herself to Jack again, her face cold and expressionless.

Jack looked up, to meet her face which was hard and it didn't looked like it was going to thaw. Elsa again built the mental wall around herself, but he could see it was temporarily and for some reason he had the idea she did it so he couldn't hurt her by shotting something back like a glare, but he hoped it would relapse in any second.

He looked at his father, who was now sitting at the table, his head resting on his thumb and index finger which were being placed closely to the tear duct of his eyes, while his elbow rested on the table, sighing. Winter looked up, and Jack had the idea his dad became older with every second that passed on his biological clock. Maybe he should call his mum about dad, hoping she still cared about him after all these years and would help him in these hard times.

"Elsa." Jack began softly, so she looked up. "Thank you for coming." He almost wispered, while he stepped over his big ego, which he didn't do in years.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, but three seconds later, he saw after eight years again her beautiful smile, something that didn't changed. No, this smile was a thing he knew was always there. Sometimes it was hidden behind a concrete mental wall, or behind her eyes which were something filled with pain, grief, and sometimes with love, but it was always there. It was the smile the bullies, the people who wanted to destroy her, didn't took away from her.

Her immortal smile, which he now realized, missed so much.

A little girl that grew up too fast, that was Elsa. It was a part of her she couldn't get back, her lost childhood. She was broken and shattered on the inside, still after all these years and acted cold, but this same smile always stayed. A smile which symboled the little sparkle hope she had left, to share with people who wouldn't break her.

She walked towards him, and hugged him, while she let out a sob and her shoulders jolted uncontrollably and he felt how the tears of joy mixed with grief one after one ran down his chest, since he wore no shirt, while she burried herself in his chest, clamping herself upon him, finally save in his arms.

He nuzzled in her hair and the memories were attacking him like a tsunami, trying to drown him, but he pulled himself together and swallowed the lump in his throat away, but he soon felt how a tear ran down his cheek and before he knew it, both persons cried.

No words were shared, no expressions, just tears.

And how more the time striked, finding comfort in each other after eight years being alone, now being reunited, they both knew one thing.

I'll never let you go again.

Even if you go, and I stay.


	29. Chapter 29 just kids

**Hahaha so many reviews with 'IS THIS THE END? NOOO!' XD If you think you are done with this story, you are damn wrong, you are stuck up with me for a little longer than you think!**

**LONG chapter but I love you guys too much to publish short ones because you are all too fabulous -Xx sorry if it's too long for you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 29: Just kids**

**JACK:**

The tycoon was standing in front of his mirror in his bright and big bedroom, tieing his tie for his date with Amélie. In the reflection man looked back who had everything what life could offer. Parties till midnight, golfing with the president and important people, have dinner on rooftop restaurants, everybody bowed down for him because he was the fucking CEO, and had so much money he could fill a swimming pool with it. He he had everything. Everything except for love.

This evening was decisional. He needed to marry a woman quickly, before all the gossip magazines had a front page with 'Jack Frost gay?' Or 'Jack Frost still single.' He didn't cared about that he was in love or not, it had to be done. Thereby, his dad was dying to become a grand-father again and it was also the plan his first child was going to lead the Law Court as next.

In one maybe two years this was all to the past, cause hopefully then he was married and had at least one child, so the world could finally stop with whining.

He tried to fix his hair in the mirror, but it was helpless as always. Thanks dad for giving me your DNA, cause Winter had the exact same hair.

He ran through his hair while his fingertips were soaked in gel, styling his hair like a master while his tongue sticked slightly out between his lips, in utter concentration.

Jack fixed for the last time his hair, put on his Chanel perfume mixed with his after shave and walked towards the kitchen, where Elsa was sitting at the dinnertable with Winter, talking while his father was working at the same time on his Macbook.

"I'm off to Amélie." He announced, while grabbing his car keys out of the pocket of his coat.

"Who's she?" Elsa asked with a slight tone of suspicion in it while raising an eyebrow at him. Oh seeing Elsa jealous like this while she actually didn't wanted to show it was so pleasureable to see.

"My advisor, but we've got a date...kind of. Dad, Elsa see you two tomorrow." He winked and walked away out of his parental house.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER:**

He arrived at Amélie's luxurious apartment complex. He stepped out of his black Bentley, while the late evening summer breeze greeted him. He locked the car, so it made that well-known noise and walked into her apartment complex. The sun just descended under the horizon and the sky coloured their last colours, which were pink and orange, while the clouds reflected with the sky, to make it a beautiful evening. He knew the colours of the sky would soon replace for the darkness of the night.

He walked into the lobby, which was very modern with it's white marble counter as reception and white modern seats, situated with crystal chandeliers hanging above it. He knew she lived in the penthouse, she told him once when they had lunch in their break when he invited her to have lunch with him.

They once had lunch at Georges, one of New York's most expensive and beautiful restaurants, which was situated next to Central Park, while the inside was filled luxury and high class people.

He walked into the lift, pressed the button 'Penthouse' and before he knew it, he felt how he was lifted into the air. He checked his reflection. He just put on his Dolce and Gabanna suit, one of his favorites with its dark brown colour, but it fit him. He brought a bouquet of roses for her. He hoped she would like it.

The lift had a glasswand, so everythime he raised, he saw more of the skyline of his beloved city, although it was dark so now there were all kinds of lights, and seconds later he saw how the Empire State's lights went on, and seconds later, The Big Apple's skyline was lit.

The _ping_ was to be heard and in one swift movement, the grey doors rolled slowly aside and the billionaire walked out of the lift, towards the only door on the end of the corridor.

_Mrs. Sédoux _was engraved in a golden emblem on her white apartment door_. _He now realized Amélie maybe had French influents. It was defenitly a French surname, and now he also realized Amélie was quite a French name.

He put on his immaculate Prince Charming smirk when he heard footsteps on the corridor, and he leaned with his back against the doorpost, while turning his head to the door.

The white wooden door opened, and Amélie stood in the doorway, wearing even more expensive dresses than she already wore. Dark green with little lace patterns on it with red lipstick. He restrained himself from letting his jaw drop, and demanded himself to speak.

"Bonjour." He smiled cheeky.

"Hey Jack!" She smiled brightly, and took a step forward to kiss him on his cheek, her lips soft like a cloud. "Why are you saying 'hello' in French?" She giggled, while her hand trailed down his arm, to his hand, to tangle her fingers in his.

He fumbled around with her hand, trying to imagine how it looked with a seven carat diamond ring on it. He looked up again, to meet her brown eyes. "Because I saw Sédoux, and that's a typical French name. I bet you have French influences." He winked while he wiggled seductively with his eyebrows at her.

She giggled, and bended, but she didn't kissed him. She was just playing games with him! She lay her lips upon his jaw, while trailing down, while he rolled with his eyes out of pleasure. She didn't pulled back, no, she put seductively her nose in the crook of his neck. "Busted." She muffled, before giving him a tender lovebite, which gave him a shiver that ran so far down his spine he felt like a conductor, which was being struck by lightning.

"What?" He asked a bit confused, but he was still smiling.

"Bleu de Chanel mixed with aftershave from Axe, am I right, or am I right?" Amélie said cheeky while looking up, and fumbling with his tie, before she looked up so their eyes met each other. She winked mischievously at him and he had the idea she wasn't the one who was going to faint in his arms, but he had the idea if she was going to keep being so attractive and kept on acting like this Aphrodite goddes, roles were going to be reversed.

He laughed while his white teeth were to be showed. "Oh I see we are sharp-eyed, I like that." He winked, and pulling her closer in, so she almost collapsed on him when she lost her high heel, and in the last seconds she layed her arms in his neck, while he caught her. Both of their chests were pushed against each other, while she hung awkwardly against his neck.

"Don't loose your shoe, Cinderella." He winked with a huskily wisper, while looking down at her, since he was a bit bigger, and helped her stand again.

Amélie giggled flattered, when Jack kneeled and shoved her shoe on her foot with a Prince Charming smile and wiggled with his eyebrows. "If this isn't gentlemen, then I don't know what to do anymore." He rolled playfully with his eyes, while raising.

"Oh almost forgotten, here." He smiled, while showing her the bouquet, she defenitly already saw.

Amélie smiled, while he handed it over to her. "That's so sweet, thank you." She smiled with wink. "Follow me inside." She beckoned and walked into the penthouse.

He looked around. Everything was very modern, a lot was white coloured, and everything was tidy. There was no mug on the table that didn't belonged there, there was nothing uncleaned, even her cat was white, which was sitting on the counter, staring with her penetrating gaze at the stranger who was about to flirt with her owner. God, if she's a clean freak, then he wouldn't survive that. He was actually everything except for that.

He saw how Amélie put the roses in a vase, and then walked towards the dinnertable and placed it on it, while he followed every move she made with his eyes. Flawless, that's she was.

**ELSA:**

They were having dinner, and all the time she was silently eating with Winter, while you could only hear how knives scraped onto the plates. An obnoxious and taciturn atmosphere was hanging in the air for some reason.

She didn't knew if she had to speak. What could she say? How fancy the weather was?

"Do you like it so far in New York?" Winter asked smiling, now finally one of them speaking.

Elsa looked up and lay her cutlery down. "I didn't really saw something... Only this house, and I saw Manhattan when you picked me up from JFK, but so far, I think I like it." She smiled politely, while looking in Winter's blue eyes. It was like she was talking to an older Jack. They looked so much like each other.

"Maybe Jack can takes you to see New York, ask Dylan with you and then go to Central Park with Felien." Winter smiled, before eating again.

"Who's Felien?" Elsa asked a bit confused, while hoping she didn't asked anything weird. She sipped some of her wine.

"Oh Felien? That's Dylan's three year old daughter." Winter shrugged, but Elsa had to restrain herself from spitting out her wine. Winter raised amusedly an eyebrow, on a way Jack did exactly the same. Elsa averted her head from Winter and choked, trying to get the alcoholic beverage out of her lungs.

She raised an eyebrow in astonishment while she swallowed. "I'm sorry daughter? He's a _dad_?" She asked confusedly, while she still felt the tears in her eyes from all the choking.

"Yes, he's married, and is father. Second is one the way." Winter smiled, while he looked in his wine glass and fumbled aroud with it so a vortex rose in his wineglass, before drinking some of it.

"How sees Felien you and Jennifer? Both as grand parents or don't you never see Jennifer anymore?" She asked softly, actually not daring to ask it.

Winter looked surprisedly up, and cocked penetratingly an eyebrow at her on a way Elsa inmediately regretted it.

**JACK:**

They were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing, while he saw how it became night with it's starlit behind the panorama glass wand which was situated behind the couch they were sitting on.

He observed her. She was well-mannered, most of the times smiled, while her brown eyes could be strict like she she always had on work, but now after work, they were friendly and showed the real Amélie. Seductive, even more cheeky than on work and she told more about herself.

The dark, dominant glow in her eyes made her a temptress, and she did everything now to get him in her might, in her soul.

He took a glance at the winebottle, standing on the coffee table. It was almost empty, and slowly he felt how he became looser, and laughed more, while he drank his common sense away.

"So that was how I got to our law court." Amélie ended, and sighed while Jack stared impassivley at one point, while he drank his wine away, glass after glass and didn't noticed she stopped talking. He didn't noticed a devious smirk was planted on her face.

"Want a kiss?" She asked cheeky while snapping with her fingers in front of his face, so he almost jumped up.

"Sorry, what? Eh yes?" He asked confusedly while they made eye-contact.

Amélie giggled. "It was just a joke, but okay... If you want one."

"Just one?" He pleaded with puppy eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you so much, we are loosing count." She wispered in his ear, before grabbing him by his tie and pulling him roughly in for a passionate kiss.

**ELSA:**

There fell a painful silence, and Elsa casted her eyes down. "Yes, but I don't see her often. Only on parties from Sebastian Smythe, a business friend from Jack, while Jennifer and I are good friends from his parents." Winter mumbled, while looking up to see her face.

"Do you ever talk to her?"

"No, she still doesn't know Dylan has been found back. We don't talk to each other and if I would tell her, it would only bring painful memories back." Winter sighed wistfully, while running through his hair.

"You can always try. Even a bit of conversation would do Jack good." Elsa said softly.

Winter looked up with the word Jack. "I'm sorry?" He asked confusedly.

"Jack is kind of suffering with the while divorce thing. I saw it very good in England. I know he is acting all cool and sturdy towards you, but from the inside he's broken and hides his emotions behind a concrete mental wall." Elsa spoke before she even realized what she blurted out.

Winter looked almost shocked. "Jack never said a word over the divorce between me and Jennifer. He just-"

"Escaped the house, changed into a troublemaker, and is acting different than he feels? Yeah I know." Elsa said almost matter-of-factly. "Winter, you need to talk to him, or Jennifer, but Jack never told what it really meant for him! And don't forget he also lost two times a sibling and after that his parents divorced. Think for once at him! How he feels. And I know this is not my business, but you really have to fix this!" She almost yelled. She raised and looked at the shocked man in front of her. It looked like he awoke from ignorance, that hung for already 10 years in front of his mental sight.

"Before it's too late and then you'll also loose your last son." Elsa ended seriously before walking to her room.

**JACK:**

Their lips moved in sync, completely in their own world. She ran through his hair, while he tried everything to be closer to her, while she sat on his lap. Their tongues moved, grazed over each other, while he felt the heat arosing between him and Amélie.

They broke apart and Amélie smiled at him, just like him and before he knew it, their lips found each other again, but now she fumbled on his tie, trying to taking it off, while he layed his hand on the back of her head, to pull her closer.

The kisses became more tender, more passionate, with more lust in it, so he raised, while helping her, but she again almost collapsed into him, because she was a bit tipsy, but it was cute. She was giggling like a school girl, while he loosened her blonde hair, so it fell down in all it's glory.

He grabbed her hand, while she almost stumbled with him, so with no warning he picked her up bridal style and the last what happened was that the bedroomdoor closed.

**(A/N) I know you guys are killing me right now XD**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

**(A/N) Time for a song XD. Here we go again, from Pixie Lott. Oh BTW she also has a song called 'Jack' XD hilarious.**

_All my friends are going out but I've been thinking_

_Maybe I better stay in bed_

_The ceiling's spinning 'round like I've been drinking_

_I've got this banging in my head_

The first he felt was the terrible excruciating pounding in his head that drummed along with his rapid heartbeat. He nuzzled sleepy in the sheets, but inmediately smelled it weren't his. They felt different, smelled different and the mattrass was different. It was softer.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_I need my medicine_

_And the cure ain't aspirin_

The tangled sheets tried to cover equally naked bodies. Well, at least tried to. One of his mascular arms was situated around her waist, pulling her close to him, while the other one was laying randomly on her stomach. One of his legs was inbetween both of her legs whilst the under was underneath her body.

_I don't care about tomorrow_

_Here we go again, here we go again_

_I'll be the last one on the dance floor_

_When this party ends, when this party ends_

Where was he? What happened yesterday? He tried to think, still with his eyes closed while he frowned. He loosened himself from her grip, because she wrapped her arms around him while her head rested on his chest, and then turned around but inmediately regretted it when he felt the stinging light, that came through the split of the curtains. He groaned with a soft raspy hiss since his voice wasn't at his best in the morning. This light wasn't working on his hangover.

_I don't even care, no, I don't even care, no_

_Never wanna say I wish that I'd been there_

_I don't even care, no, I don't even care, no_

_Never wanna say I wish that I'd been there_

He again turned around, with his back to the sun which was apparently a torture for his eyes while he finally managed to open his eyes, so he looked upon the woman next to him. Blonde hair...perfect formed lips to kiss... Well formed body...

'Congratulations Jack, you officially slept with your advisor.' Jackie sighed in his head while he was on the same time hissing from the pain because of the head ache he got after the previous evening which was too much for the little guy to handle.

_I'll sleep through the alarm head under pillow_

_I know I'm gonna pay for this_

_I can't stand missing out so when you call me, call me_

_I'll say okay if you insist_

The memories of yesterday evening flowed into his mind, some blur, some clear but he knew half of it was nothing but a black hole since alcohol also has the cool ability to give you the memory of a retired gaga grand-pa with the flashbacks full with of black holes in it.

He kept on staring impassivley at her, never averting his gaze from her. He should be the happiest man on earth, but there were two questions that kept on pounding in his head.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_I need my medicine_

_And the cure ain't aspirin_

_I don't care about tomorrow_

_Here we go again, here we go again_

_I'll be the last one on the dance floor_

_When this party ends, when this party ends_

Was he in a serious relationship with her now? What if she didn't meant something with it. He actually didn't understood why he was worrying himself about that. Come on, he was Jack Frost. Should this whole making out even mean something for him? He felt the pressure on his shoulders. Maybe it was just better to engage her after a few months, although it was a bit rushed. Wedding, kids and he was finally redeemed from all this shit and the press.

_I don't even care, no, I don't even care, no_

_Never wanna say I wish that I'd been there_

_I don't even care, no, I don't even care, no_

_Never wanna say I wish that I'd been there_

_Never wanna say I wish that I was there_

_Never wanna say I wish that I was there_

_Never wanna say I wish that I was there_

Another question: Why wasn't he in love? He did it with Amélie. If you can get her, you have serious skills, cause she'll play games with you but never takes off her clothes for you. In no circumstance. She was beautiful, seductively, he could laugh with her and actually only dream of how their kids would look, so actually he should faint when he saw her, but the feeling wasn't here. How more he tried to push it, how more he didn't fell in love. He had the idea he had to act everything to her, while she did liked him. If she didn't liked him she would've never taken off her clothes. He also had the idea their personalities didn't matched 100%. She was 'being on time' and 'clean up everything', rules, hard work and deadlines, he snowballs and funtimes.

_I don't care about tomorrow_

_Here we go again, here we go again_

_I'll be the last one on the dance floor_

_When this party ends, when this party ends_

He got back to present when Amélie opened her eyes. "Hey." She wispered with a raspy and hoarse voice which was too seductively for half past eight in the morning for him. She turned on her side, while she nuzzled in the sheets, her eyes half open.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Jack asked gently, while moving himself to her, and took his hand in hers, fumbling around with it.

_I don't even care, no, I don't even care, no_

_Never wanna say I wish that I'd been there_

_I don't even care, no, I don't even care, no_

_Never wanna say I wish that I'd been there_

"We didn't slept much. Last time I looked on the alarm, it was 4:30 A.M., you are a night owl, Jack." She giggled, while her foot touched his, but hers were cold so he almost jumped out of bed. A shiver ran down his spine. Amélie giggled.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"No, it's... It's okay." He sighed sleepy, while he rubbed his eyes. "But hey, you say I am a nightowl, but you also were awake, cause he had-" He groaned in pain when he felt the stings again. "I've got a hangover, jeez it's like I'm 18 again, and came back from a festival." He hissed in pain.

"Oh Jack, it's just today... You'll be alright." Amélie relativised, while she ran through his hair, changing his parting, giving him a kiss on his cheek, before laying her head on his chest.

"Je t'aime." She wispered huskily in his ear. Before she stepped out of bed, to make breakfast for them. She dressed herself and walked out of the bedroom, while he followed every movement she made.

Jack raised an eyebrow, when he realized what she said. She loved him. He knew, there was no way back now.

**LATER THAT DAY:**

He opened the door of Winters' apartment. "I'm home!" He yelled, while he closed the door by leaning with his back against it.

He walked through the hall, to the livingroom and to his surprise, Charlotte, his sister in law and the wife of Dylan, his twinbrother was sitting on the couch, talking to Winter, while she held a hand on her seven month pregnant stomach.

She looked good as always, while her brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, while her green eyes smiled, and you almost wouldn't say she was 29, because she looked so youthful.

"Charlotte! What a surprise." Jack smiled while he walked towards his sister in law. Charlotte wanted to raise, but Jack quickly said. "Remain seated, I'll come to you." He snickered with a strict tone in it, while he gave her three kisses on her cheek.

"Hai Jack." She smiled, while she picked her tea cup up which was standing on the coffee table.

"And how's going with _Jack Junior_?" He teased while he carefully layed his hand on Charlotte's pregnant belly. "No, just joking." He snickered with a wink.

Charlotte and Winter laughed. "Oh this little guy is doing fine." Charlotte smiled, while laying her hand upon her belly. "I think he's going to be a soccer player. He's kicking a lot." Charlotte sighed while she smiled brightly. Winter winked at Jack, snickering. "Yes, I was talking about you, little guy. You keep mummy awake in the night." Charlotte snickered, talking to her belly, and then looking at her brother in law.

"I see Dylan can't keep his hands off you since this is your second one." Jack snickered before Charlotte giggled but Jack shut wisely his mouth when his father shot him a strict look although he saw his dad also has to restrain himself from giggling. "Where's Felien? My how she always says '_unicornie unclie_' is here to play with her, but so to see you only brought this little guy with you." He smiled, while pointing at Charlotte's belly.

"Oh Felien is to Central Park with daddy." Charlotte smiled, while sighing dreamy with the thought of her husband, Dylan.

"Did you met Elsa already?" Jack asked smiling towards Charlotte, while leaning with his hands upon the couch, standing behind the couch where Charlotte and Winter sat on, while he looked out of the huge glass wand which gave sight upon the skyline.

"Elsa? Who's Elsa?" Charlotte smiled confusedly. Always smiling, Felien had that from her mother.

"Oh you'll see her soon, I guess." Jack shrugged, while waving it away and walked towards the fridge, to get a glass of wine.

"Jack, that's your eighth glass today, get away from that cooler." Winter warned strict on a parental tone while he shot a penetrating gaze at his Jack.

Jack rolled with his eyes so far into the back of his head, he sure he saw what was situated behind him. "Winter, that's the one-hundreth time today you are overworking yourself, while I warn you and you won't listen, so get away from that computer." Jack sighed cheeky, now groaning, while immitating Winter on a high pitched feminine tone and turning around, towards his father and sister-in-law.

"And jeez, you are acting like I have a alcohol problem, it's just drinking for the fun!" Jack defended himself, while opening willful a bottle of wine with his corkscrew, and poured it in his wine glass. By drinking he just forgot all his worries, all his stress, he just got light in his head, and it was his way of finding peace. What? You think he sounds like an alcoholist? Just a glass of wine a day. Okay maybe three... Sometimes four... And today was just an exception. Right?

"Jack, I warned you." Winter sighed worried. "And-"

"And I don't care." Jack shot interrupting at his father. "I'm so done with this overprotective behaviour from you, dad. I'm 26, not a 17-year-old trouble maker. You aren't going to tell me what I will and will not do." He said rolling with his eyes, before sipping some of his wine.

Charlotte giggled. "Still the same willfulness after all these years, isn't it Winter?" She laughed, while winking at her brother in law.

"Tell me something I don't know, Charlotte... Tell me something I don't know.." Winter snickered, but with a sigh.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER:**

**ELSA:**

Elsa opened the door of Winter's apartment. She just got back from Lacrossing in Central Park. She needed her sport, even after all those years of leaving her precious Lacrosse team.

She was warm, and she felt her heart beating hard and fast in her chest, trying to catch up with her breathing.

She hissed in pain and clutched her breast with her hand when she felt this same stinging pain again in the area of her heart out of nothing just like she had on Boarding School. It was penetrating and it was so sharp she felt naucious from it A salty tear escaped the corner of her eye, to roll over her cheek. She had to sit down, so she leaned with her back against the front door and let herself slowly lower to the ground.

She felt how a panic wave attacked her, while she let out a sob, and her shoulders jolted. She hated the feeling so much the last time. She had it more often, and the stings became harder, and it made her feel nauscious and got an opressive feeling on her chest, ready to make her cringe in pain.

She was so scared, and she was crying her eyes out, hoping to 'cry' the pain away.

"So-someone help." She sobbed in the excruciating pain, while crawling up into a ball.

The door of the livingroom opened and to her surprise, Jack was standing in the doorway, while his eyes widened when he saw her. "Elsa!" He exclaimed in panic, while almost running towards her to wrap his arms around her.

He kneeled, while he firmly but carefully held her in his arms, while she ley her head on his shoulder, finding a place to support her head on. "What's wrong, Els?" He asked gently, although she heard the slight panic in his eyes while she saw the worry in his blue eyes.

"My heart." She wispered in pain, while the hot salty tears ran down her cheeks without even blinking. The pain was horrible, and she felt so powerless.

Jack's eyes widened and he pulled her closer, to hold her safely in his arms. "Y-your heart? Didn't you said the same on Boarding School? What did you just do?" He asked gently, but also on a demanding tone, while he looked deep in her deep blue eyes and she in his, again finding the Jack she used to love. The Jack which could make her see stars, make her feel light in her tummy, like a thousend butterflies flattered in it, the same Jack who always cared about her, the Jack she could tell everything to.

She nodded, before she hissed again in the pain that didn't even tried to be parsimonious. "Yes, but it's getting worse lately." She wispered in her pain, while closing firmly her eyes, while the tears kept on running down her cheek.

"Jack, I'm scared." She wispered, while she burried her face in his chest, while clamping herself upon him, inhaling the scent of his perfume missed so much, and she felt him again in a certain way. She remembered their kisses, the love they first shared, and she felt safe again.

"What do you normally do if you feel the pain?" Jack mumbled, while he nuzzled in her hair, now completely lowering himself to the ground, and he leaned with his back against the front door, with a sobbing Elsa in his arms. Ironic, how they were sitting here.

"I... I sit down and hope it will fade away." Elsa mumbled a bit off, while she layed her hand upon his chest.

"I have an idea." He wispered smiling, and he gently and very carefully picked her up, bridal style. She smiled and wrapped gently her arms around his neck, while her nose trailed down his neck, wanting to smell every part of this 'Jack Frost' perfume mix she had a absolute weakness for. _-sigh-_

He walked through the corridor, through the livingroom, to his bedroom. Elsa raised an eyebrow, while she looked around. This must've been his room from before he was being send to Boarding School.

"It's the same room Dylan and I always slept in, because we used to share a room as toddlers, and then it became mine, untill my seventeenth when I had the privelege to meet you again, after I was sent to Boarding School." Jack smiled softly, also looking around.

He put her on his bed kingsize bed, while she raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?" She asked worried, not knowing his plan while he voice was still a bit impaired.

"You, Elizabeth need a rest, or just sleep." He said strict, with a seductive smile. Elsa rolled playful with her eyes when he said Elizabeth. It was her Norwegian name.

"But Jack, I can't sleep in this.. Mess. I sported in it." She wailed a bit with a puppy face, while pointing at her clothes while she frowned again when she felt the sting again luckily it was softer and less penetrating than the previous ones.

**JACK:**

"You can have a bath if you want to?" He asked smiling softly, while he stood across her in front of the bed she sat on. "Or a shower?" He added.

"A shower please. Knowing me, I'm going to stay in it for hours, reading a good book and believe it or not, but when I was three, I fell in sleep in the bathtub." Elsa snickered softly and she blushed shyly.

Jack laughed. "I remember that! That was here when you got here in the Summer with your family, visiting us you know right? I found you as four year old in the middle of the night when I walked into the bathroom." Jack giggled rambunctiously, while sitting next to her on the bed.

"Why would you wanted to walk into the bedroom in the middle of the night?" Elsa giggled.

I had to go to the bathroom." Jack mumbled.

"Ahw _Little Jackie_. I remember a Summer you peed in bed as four-year-old because you were so scared of the Disney movie Snowwhite with the witch." Elsa couldn't coneal herself from letting out a rambunctious giggle.

"I was four! And that witch was scarier than Frollo only in his underwear." Jack complained. A rambunctious giggle escaped her lips and before she knew it, she laughed while the tears of laughter arose from her eyes. Oh, he loved her laugh.

"I rememberd that we always watched Disney movies in your parents bedroom, in their bed because they had a tv in their room, and oh your face! It was so cute, hiding yourself under the sheets, while I was stuffing boredly my mouth with popcorn! And then if I had to believe your mother Jennifer we fell asleep, hugging each other with our thumbs in our mouths." Elsa smiled softly, while she let herself fall with her back on his bed, feeling the softness of the mattrass under her.

Jack laughed while he let himself fall on the next to her also on his back. "Oh I remember that."

**FLASHBACK:**

"Come on Jackie!" The three-year-old Elizabeth giggled, while pulling Jack with her to the bedroom of his parents. "Let's watch our favorite Disney movie! I know you like Cinderella! You love her isn't it?" Elizabeth teased with jocundity and mischievousness, while they ran into the bedroom of Jack's parents, and jumped on the huge kingsize bed. Elizabeth grabbed the pillow of Jennifer, and hugged it to hold it in front of her, nuzzling in it, while leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"I'm not!" The four-year-old defended himself with crossed arms.

"But last time we played mummy and daddy in Cinderella style and I was Cinderella and you my Prince Charming while we had a baby, my Luna doll, so actually you love me!" Elizabeth giggled, while throwing herself backwards, to fell on his lap with her head, while extending her hands, trying to grab the messy silvery hair of her best friend.

Jack blushed, and Elizabeth giggled again, her blue eyes full with mirth. "Say it _Jackie_. Say you love me." She giggled with a smile. He looked down at his best friend, her deep blue eyes like an endless ocean to get lost in her depths, and her soft platinum blonde hair spreaded out over his lap.

"I don't even know what love is!" Jack sighed, rolling with his eyes.

"It's... It's putting someone else's needs before yours... Although that's what uncle Olaf says." Elizabeth sighed, while their eyes met.

"Mummy says people kiss when they love each other. I think it's super gross." Jack said with a 'eeuw' face, frowning. "I'm never going to kiss someone." The four-year-old said firmly, completely sure of his business, while crossing willful his arms.

"No! Kissing so sweet! Mummy and daddy always do that and I am sure that's how babies are made!" Elizabeth swore with a 'I'm right' face.

"That's not true! Babies come because mummy and daddy say 'I love you.'." Jack defended himself.

Elizabeth sighed while rolling with her eyes. "Whatever."

"Mummy is pregnant. But now I'm not allowed to jump on daddy and mummies bed since mummy is pregnant because I can hurt the baby if I accidently land on mummies belly. But I heard yesterday my little sisters name is going to be Emma! I'm going to be a big brother, _Elizie_!" Jack said proudly, while lifting his chin. His eyes shimmered in proudness.

He wouldn't let het go. He would protect her and nothing would happen to her! He was going to be like a guardian for her. He's very protective over his little unborn sister. Yesterday, he went grocery shopping with his mum, and there was a very long row for the cash register, so what he did was simple: His dad always told him pregnant woman had priority and if you were a real gentlemen, you would help her. So what he did was, he grabbed his mums hand, leaded her with no pardon forwards, past the queue, while proudly saying loudly-so whole the Whole Foods knew- his mummy was going to have a baby and that he was going to be a big brother and that everybody had to take a step aside and well INMEDIATELY or they were going to have big problems with big brother _Jackie_, while he held protectively a hand on his mothers pregnant belly with a 'don't touch it' face.

All the mouths of the people in the queue dropped, but at the same time saying 'ahw' or 'what a sweet kid he is so caring about his mum', while they all took willingly a step aside.

"I want to be a mummy too." Elizabeth sighed while she finally managed to grab his hair with a giggle.

"But we have a baby." Jack said, while grabbing Luna doll, Elizabeth's precious doll with blue eyes and platinum blonde hair from behind the bed and showing it to Elizabeth.

"Yes, we have one." Elizabeth smiled, while hugging her doll. Jack layed his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close so they smiled.

"Snoop-snoop." They giggled before snooping eachother. It's always what they said to each other when they like it what someone else did.

"Well, lets watch Snowwhite!" Elizabeth smiled.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER:**

The two were still sitting on Jack's parents bed, next to each other, arms on each other's shoulders, while both stuffing their wobbly baby faces with popcorn, which they stole- or how Jack always said _borrowed without permission_\- from the kitchen, while Idun, Agdar, Jennifer and Winter were watching tv together pretending like they didn't saw it, while after that, the two toddlers ran back to the bedroom of Jennifer and Winter, to watch their favorite Disney movie.

'Oh no, not this part...' He thought while the four-year-old casted his eyes down.

He was so scared of the Evil Queen, with her transformation and he ALWAYS got nightmares from it. He felt how he started to tremble and quickly ducked under the sheets, while he was chattering teeth out of fear.

"Jack, you can watch, it's fun!" Elizabeth smiled innocently, while she ducked with her head under the sheets, so he looked in her eyes.

"I'm scared." He wispered with tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to be! I'll protect you! Like eh... A guardian! You always say you are like my guardian, well today I'm yours." Elizabeth smiled, while she moved herself completely under the sheets and hugged him. Her smile was genuine and comforting, and full with love. If you would stand in the doorway if the room, you would see two bumps under the sheets, who were two four and the other one three-year-old soulmates, while muffled giggles escaped their lips.

"Snoop-snoop." They giggled and they snooped each other, their noses touching each other.

"You trust me?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"Yeah.. I'll trust you." Jack mumbled and together they flipped the sheets over, but they inmediately began laughing.

"Look at your hair!" They giggled laughing, while pointing at each other. Their hair was completely static and it was very cute to see.

The door of the bedroom opened and Jennifer, his mum was standing in the doorway, while helding a hand on her pregnant belly. "Elizabeth, your mum says you need to take a bath." She smiled friendly, her brown eyes caring.

"I also want a bath!" Jack wailed with puppy eyes. "I want a bath with her!" The four-year-old wailed protesting. They always had fun by playing with the foam, giggling till their stomachs hurt, while Winter would make photo's of the toddlers, while they wore their best smiles-and foam hairstyles-.

Jennifer laughed. "Come here you too." She smiled. She paused the movie and picked them both up.

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

"Your hair!" Elizabeth laughed, while she put foam in his hair, styling it into a fabulous hairstyle, which made him feel like he looked ridiculous, but it was okay with her.

The two were sitting in bath, splashing eachother with water, putting foam on their heads, and giggling. "It's now my turn!" Jack giggled and in no time the two again bursted out in giggles, when they saw Jack's foam hairstyle in the reflection of the tap who filled the bathtub.

"Photo time! Look at the camera!" They heard Winter saying smiling brightly, while he grabbed his phone. They put on their devious and immortal smiles, laying their arms on each other's shoulders, while sticking out their tongues while making faces, while Jack wiggled mischievously with his eyebrows, something he was quite good at as a four-year-old with his foam hairstyle.

"Dad, I'm cohooold." Jack wailed with a trembling under lip, while he almost drowned in the foam surrounding them.

Winter nodded, grabbed a towel, and gently picked up his son, while Jack trembled while chattering teeth when he felt the cold air surrounding him, but quickly he felt the warmed towel, wrapped around his petite body, while his father dried him.

Elizabeth, on the contrary stayed in bath, still giggling and playing with the foam. Jack looked at her. She was so sweet and her laugh and smile... So cute.

"Elizabeth, call us if you want out of the bath." Winter smiled offering, while he dried his son.

Elizabeth nodded. "Bye _Jackie_!" She smiled, while Jack felt how his father picked him up, while he still held the towel on his body, and his father walked out of the bathroom, to dress him in his pajamas.

**THAT NIGHT:**

The four year old raised in panic. He was sweaty, he was warm and he was scared. That nightmare, he always got it when he watched Snowwhite.

**(A/N) Again time for a song and it's such a sweet song! It's called 'Just kids' from Ilse de Lange and is isn't a crime if you can't keep up with the pace of the lyrics in the beginning since there is further down an instrumental part so don't worry!**

_Our summer nights_

_Graffiti with flash lights_

He felt a sudden feeling and he knew how late it was. He jumped out of his bed, and ran to the bathroom.

'Run, run, run before it's too late, _Jackie_!' Jackie yelled in his head.

The footsteps of the toddler, echoed through the corridor, while he finally reached his destiny. He opened the door of the bathroom and ran into the room, but began yelling when he saw it, Elizabeth laying in bath, sleeping with her thumb in her mouth.

_I held on tight_

_Riding with you on your bike_

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Jack yelled on the top of his little lungs, while his yell echoed in the bathroom.

Elizabeth opened her eyes in panic, while raising. "Jack, what are you doing? Go back to sleep." She yawned, her eyes were half-open and sleepy but in the end didn't realized she was sleeping in a bathtub.

_Our secret place_

_Bubble gum in cherry taste_

Jennifer and Winter ran into the bathroom, both in their pajamas. "Jack and Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Jennifer and Winter asked in unison in astonishment, like they studied on this line.

Jack and Elsa began weaping, while the tears ran down their wobbly baby faces. "I had a nigh-heightmare and I had to go to the bathroo-hoom, and I fou-hound Elizabeth." Jack sobbed, while Jennifer kneeled to come on eye-height with her son and layed a hand upon his shoulder.

_I left a trace_

_My lipstick on your face_

"Jennifer, I thought you took Elizabeth and Jack in? How could we forget her? That's insane!" Winter said on a serious tone, while crossing his arms.

"I thought you took the two in!" Jennifer argued with Winter, while she ran through her brown hair. "God, she could've drowned if her nose was under water."

Elizabeth began weaping, while the tears ran down her rosy cheeks. "Sorry uncle Winter and aunt Jennifer, the water was so warm, and I was so happy, ans then I-I... I just fell asleep!" Elizabeth wailed on a soft tone.

_Neon sound_

_Flashing rebels from the underground_

_We were wild, we were young and proud_

Jack snickered, but he got a warned glance from his mother, so he wisely shut his mouth.

Winter and Jennifer first both opened their mouth to talk, while their lips parted, but nothing came out so they were awkwardly stammering.

Winter stammered, but then finally spoke. "Well, it doesn't matter, it happened, now quickly dry Elizabeth before she gets a cold." Winter frowned. He wanted to walk towards the tub to dry Elizabeth off, but Jennifer stopped him by laying a hand on his shoulder.

_And we did it side by side,_

_We did it side by side_

"Winter, go back to sleep,-"

"Jennifer you are pregant! You go back to sleep." Winter said strictly, but dominant, something Jack got from his father, while he turned himself to his wife, grabbed a towel and picked up Elizabeth out of the bathtub to dry her off, while she was chattering teeth in the meantine. Jack observed her. Her skin was almost as white as milk, and her long platinum blonde hair fell in front of her face, which made her look adorable.

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

Winter wanted to dress Elsa, but Jack was 'a big boy' and could do it all by himself! So after a lot of weaping, whining and asking, he got what he wanted to proof he was mature. Huh he would kick some ass.. But then he asked himself: how to dress a girl? He actually couldn't even dress himself...

_Do you remember it_

_We were just kids_

"What's this?" Jack asked, while he leaned forwards to come closer to Elizabeths suitcase and revealed a weird sand coloured thing.

_Living the thrill of it, for the thrill of it_

_Do you remember it_

"That's a straw hat. Try it on." Elizabeth smiled. She let out a happy squeal. "Let's dress up!" She laughed.

_We were just kids_

_Living the thrill of it, for the thrill of it_

"No, it's in the middle of the night, mummy and daddy are going to be angry if we don't go to sleep now." Jack sighed, and lay it back.

"Jahaack," Elizabeth sighed while rolling with her eyes.

"What?"

_Kings and queens_

_In tank-tops and ripped up jeans_

"I can't sleep in my towel!" She complained, still not dressed, while helding the towel around her petite form.

"Oh eh... Pick my pirate costume." Jack stammered, while looking around for his costume box.

"Nohoo... I want the Cinderella dress!" Elsa sighed bossy. They bought a Cinderella dress for if Elizabeth came in the Summer, and believe it or not, she wore that more than her own clothes. It was a big dress, deep blue with butterflies everywhere while it shone in the moonlight.

**(A/N) It's just the dress of Cinderella from the new Live Action movie!**

_Video dreams_

_Baby, it was you and me_

"Okay, you are dressing yourself as a pirate and I as Cinderella and then we play tomorrow Cinderella, no Cinder_elsa _and the pirate." Elizabeth giggled.

"Deal." Jack smiled, and ten minutes later they silently, but still giggled, put on their costumes and collapsed on Jack's bed on their back, both very tired.

_We were alone_

_Mix tape from the radio_

Elizabeth moved her head to him, smiling. "This is fun." She giggled, while she crawled up into a ball as far as possible in her big dress while the butterflies on it shimmered in the moonlight and her long blonde hair that cascaded down in curls lay over her shoulder, and rested onto the mattras, while she closed her eyes.

_Tangled up so close_

_You and me and my headphones_

Jack smiled, and hugged her, while he fumbled with the fabric of her dress, by moving it constantly between his fingers. A habit he had even from when he was a baby. He made his own word for it, even when nobody knew where he was talking about. He called it 'fuzzling', and it was the most non-excisting word ever, but Elizabeth knew what he meant. He always did it when he felt comfterble and was sleepy.

_Neon sound_

_Flashing rebels from the underground_

_We were wild, we were young and proud_

"I'm tired too." She wispered, while she also wrapped her arms around him. "Last time snoop-snoop." She wispered and she pulled him closer and they snooped for the last time.

_And we did it side by side,_

_We did it side by side_

The two put their thumbs in their mouths, still wrapped their arms around each other, to keep each other warm, and soon the only sound to be heard was a the steady breathing of the two, while the moon guarded over the two with it's moonlight that shone in all its glory upon the sleeping figures.

_Do you remember it_

_We were just kids_

**WINTER:**

Jennifer and Winter walked into Jack's room, thinking they would find a mess and giggling children who didn't wanted to go to bed, since Jack always hid under the table when he didn't wanted to got to bed, like he always did with Dylan, but they found... Silence and two sleeping figures, one in a Cinderella or how Elizabeth always said 'Cinder_elsa_' dress, and their son in his pirate costume.

_Living the thrill of it, for the thrill of it_

_Do you remember it_

"Winter, look at the two." Jennifer smiled softly, while she stood in the doorway, leaning with her head against the doorpost, while laying a hand upon her pregnant belly. Winter hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Jennifer." He wispered in her ear while he smiled.

"I love you too, Winter." She wispered back with a smile before kissing him tenderly, still in love like ruthless teenagers.

_We were just kids_

_Living the thrill of it, for the thrill of it_

_(Instrumental)_

"I have to make a photo of this." He giggled wispering, while he grabbed his phone and walked towards the sleeping figures. He made a photo of the two and smiled when he saw how cute the two were. Elizabeths face was burried in his chest, while hugging him, and Jack nuzzled in her hair.

They were so cute together like this.

_Neon sound_

_Flashing rebels from the underground_

_We were wild, we were young and proud_

"Winter! You are giggling like a schoolgirl!" Jennifer giggled, while coming closer to the two.

"If these two arent't the cutest couple.." Winter sighed smiling, while sitting on the edge of the bed while looking at the two, who were completely in the Land of Dreams.

_And we did it side by side,_

_We did it side by side_

Jennifer giggled. "Winter are you saying?..."

"What? Maybe when they are older." Winter wispered smiling, while he carefully ran through the messy silvery hair of his son, while looking at his proud.

The son he was so proud of.

_Do you remember it_

_We were just kids_

Jennifer held out her hand to Winter that he had to come with her back to bed, and leave the two alone. Winter smiled and together they walked towards the doorway.

_Living the thrill of it, for the thrill of it_

_Do you remember it_

Jennifer already entered their bedroom, while Winter turned around and looked at the two with a smile.

"Yeah... Maybe when they are older." He wispered with a smile.

_We were just kids_

_Living the thrill of it, for the thrill of it_

**END FLASHBACK**

They giggled when Jack told her everything he knew. "Oh I now remember that Cinderella dress! It was a present for my birthday from your parents to me when I was two years old. There were butterflies on it, and was beautiful deep blue and I had a doll named 'Luna doll', but I lost it here when I was four and came again to New York." She sighed softly.

Jack smiled while looking at her. It was a michievous as well seductive smile, and Elsa felt she blushed. "Why are you staring at me?" She giggled, while nervously twisting her hair around her finger.

He winked, raised and walked towards his closet, almost dove into it, and walked back towards her, while he hid something behind his back.

Her eyes widened when he revealed it.

Her lost doll.

"You had it all the time?!" She exclaimed laughing while she walked towards him, wanting to see her lost doll closely.

Jack threw the doll towards her, while Elsa caught it, and looked at it. The doll was made out of the same fabric as a teddybear, but now it was human. 'Luna doll' had deep blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, while Elsa always had tons of different clothes for her 'baby'.

"Yeah, I heard my parents wispering in the last Summer you were here that you probably wouldn't come anymore, so I grabbed it out of your arms when you were sleeping and I hid it in my closet so I always had a memory of you." He sighed mumbling, while he ran nervously through his hair.

"Ahw that's so sweet." Elsa smiled, while she moved towards him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, while she stared shyly down and blushed a bit, both not knowing if it was out of love or 'friendship'. He smiled vivaciously at her. "Jesus, I slept whole Summers here." She sighed, while looking around. "Nothing changed actually. Yes the bed, but it's like I'm going to back in time. The guest room where I sleep now, is the excact room my parents used to sleep in every Summer we came to you." Elsa smiled at the memory of her parents, just like Jack.

"Elsa I was thinking. I knew your parents all the time, and if I knew you were so bullied in Norway, god I would've inmediately move to Norway to stand up for you, but why didn't you called us so you could again go to New York in the Summers?" He asked confusedly while his eyes glided over her body, up and down.

"I was the only one who knew you, after my parent died, my uncle Olaf cared for us, and he only heard of you. I was too young to come all alone to the USA." She sighed. "And I was scared, and shy." She added softly with an insecure tone.

"You don't have to be." He wispered softly while looking in her blue orb eyes. Elsa moved her head in his direction and smiled softly while they were soft and caring.

He couldn't help it but bend slowly, just like her. He needed again to taste her lips, he again needed to feel her lips on his, he needed again to smell the scent of her perfume, he again needed to feel how it was to kiss someone you love.

While he bended he realized he didn't bend to kiss her on a friendly way, didn't bend because he just wanted to 'kiss' someone, no he bended because he caught himself on the feeling he still couldn't suppress the feeling anymore, couldn't conceal, hold back anymore,

No he bended because he still loved her. It was deep, but pure and genuine.

He looked in her blue eyes, happy to again find the sparkle in it. He bended closer, just like her, and he had the idea he already could taste her lips, could feel them, could feel the moment when their lips touched to get that shiver that would run down your spine, he was already there, ready to be her clarity in dark times, ready to be her Prince Charming.

Their lips almost touched, when Elsa's breathing hitched and she groaned in pain with a hiss, averting her head from him and cluthing her chest again while he saw how the tears emerged from her eyes.

Their romantic bubble spat. In that one second. The feeling, the atmosphere was gone and Jack knew there was no way this atmosphere was going to be here again that day.

"Elsa, can it be your heart is stinging when your heart is beating fast?" He asked softly but with a low snicker. She moved with a questioned face her head towards him. "When we were in England, you ran in Lacrosse, now again and I... I eh think you heart is beating fast as well as mine now." He kind of confessed, smiling softly, while scratching the back of his head. Elsa closed in the meantime her eyes, with a painful expression since she probably again felt a sting.

Elsa swallowed in pain, while she opened her eyes, while their eyes met. "Yes. Maybe." She sighed while her cheeks turned a shade of rouge he still had an absolute weakness for.

"You should go to a doctor." He said seriously with a worried frown. He wanted her to be okay, and safe.

"No, there's no need for that, please it's alright." Elsa said quickly, like she didn't wanted to be helped, while she averted her gaze from him as well her head while she stared down at her lap. Her breathing was still a bit hitched, and irregular, while her chest was going up and down on a rapid pace, like she just ran from North to South Central Park.

Jack wanted to protest, opened his mouth so his lips parted while he was about to say the first sounds of the words he wanted to say, but Elsa moved her head in his direction with a warned and menacing expression planted on her face he didn't had to cross the line, so he shut his mouth, something he didn't do often lately.

"Eh... Elsa? What about if you have a shower and then just get some rest?" Jack suggested softly while he bit his under lip for a slight second.

She nodded softly, and raised. "Where can I find the-"

"That door. You used to know that by now. It's still the same bathroom dad used to made that horrific photo in where you made those fabulous foam hairstyles for me." He snickered acid while he wiggled seductively with his eyebrows before he ran sassily through his hair.

Elsa laughed. "Hey, that was fun! And because foam is white as well as your hair it looked fabulous!" She protested smiling, and walked towards the bathroom door to have a bath.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER:**

He was laying on his bed with his eyes closed, while he realized he didn't turned up for work today. He groaned and sighed, while he revealed his Iphone 6 plus to see any messages. He had 36 messages plus 57 mails. All from the law court.

He saw his phone vibrated rythmic because someone called him and in second he saw how the callers ID came in from Toothiana, his secetaresse, but he had absolutely no need to be confrontated with his rebel behaviour that he didn't showed up today at 'work'. Only she would do was saying he didn't turned up for meetings, that he was a rebel, unruly, did what he wanted and was a cocky jerk and that was no new news to him.

He sighed, ignored his vibrating phone and put it again in his pockets, while he rubbed the corner of his eyes close to his tear duct, with his thumb and index finger, closing his eyes. He needed a rest too, or he would just walk towards the cooler and get a glass of wine, to relax while he would Whatsapp with Amélie.

Just like the devil itself was playing with his thoughts, his phone vibrated again, he revealed it and guess what? Amélie Whatsapped him.

**Amélie: hey, came home safely since you had a good hangover from yesterday evening ;). Anyway, I wanted to ask you are you also coming to Sebastian's engagement party? You know, showing off his fiancée to the outside world, Claire?**

Jack frowned and thought for a moment. How did Amélie know Sebastian? He ignored her for a few seconds, by checking his mail and there it was. A mail from Sebastian that he was invited at his party. He got back to Whatsapp and Whatsapped back.

**Jack: yeah just saw it... And yes I came home safely, although I'm tired.**

**Amélie: you think that's weird? We didn't slept at all this past night...**

**Jack: yes indeed. Eh I have to go, maybe have a nap or something but I'm tired.**

He looked up when Elsa walked into the room, with a towel wrapped around her small form. He couldn't help it but ask himself what sight he got when that towel 'fell' off her body.-Jack, concentrate yourself.

He averted his gaze while he bit his lip and threw himself again backwards on his bed, and closed his eyes, while he heard how Elsa walked out of the room, probably to change herself in her room.

He almost slumbered away, when he heard muffled footsteps walking towards his room. He looked up and saw how Elsa was standing in the doorway, now dressed in sweatpants and a shirt while her hair was pulled loose from its braid.

"Jack.." She began softly.

He raised slowly and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked gently but also worried while he leaned with his back against the headboard.

"Do you want to stay with me? I'm scared." She said softly and an insecure tone while their eyes met. He saw again a little girl standing in the doorway, who needed a hug, instead of a cold woman who knew what she wanted.

He patted the empty space next to him on the kingsize bed and smiled. Elsa also smiled and let herself fall on the bed on her back, next to him, while she moved her head towards him, smiling while her blue eyes were shimmering in mirth.

"Let's get some sleep. I'm tired too." Jack sighed, while he closed his eyes. He felt how Elsa layed her head on his left chest. He smiled, while he gently wrapped his arms around her, nuzzled in her hair so smell her freshly washed hair, and pulled her close to him.

She layed her hand upon his right chest, also closing her eyes. "I hear your heartbeat." She wispered, with her eyes still closed.

"A good thing I hope?" He snickered softly with his eyes closed, finally relaxing after weeks, no months. Elsa sent him calming energy for some reason, while an aura of relaxment surrounded her.

"Yeah... A very good thing." She wispered raspy back, while he felt a butterfly escaped his stomach.

Jack turned on his side, and spooned up against her, but not letting go of her, while pulling her again close to him, closing peacefully his eyes.

For some reason, the two never slept with sheets when they were close. When they were toddlers, the two didn't just not slept under the sheets becuase Summers were warm in New York, no they did it because they had enough body warmth from each other and didn't mind the cold, when they were on Boarding School that night when they slept in one bed, the sheets reached their hips, and now they also slept on the sheets.

He was lost in thoughts. What would Amélie say of this?

'It's just friendship.' A voice in his head spoke, sighing. The voice was right, right?

He sighed, now let go of all his stress and thoughts and only concentrated himself on this perfect moment and before they knew it, they fell asleep, lost in their dreams, to be reunited again in the huge flower field that reached till the horizon.

The flower field where Elsa had no worries, where Jack was the son, Winter was so proud of.

**WINTER:**

He walked towards Jack's bedroom. He was probably sleeping, but he had to ask him something about the tax and his accountancy. Last time Jack was often tired and he understood. Running the law court was busy.

He opened the door of Jack's bedroom and he smiled when he saw it.

Tale as old as time. Jack and Elsa, sleeping in each others arms, totally lost in their dreams and in their arms. Nothing changed in all those years.

He looked up when he saw his son smiled in his sleep. It was a genuine smile. It was the smile he always had as that carefree child, his little son, one of the twins, before him and Jennifer divorced, before heir family divided, shattered and got lost in an ocean of emotions and desorientation.

"Yeah... Maybe Jennifer was right. It is a good couple." Winter wispered with a soft smile.

* * *

**A lot happened in this chapter! Wow good gracious 11,000 words but I couldn't stop and divide it in two chapters because then this one would be filler or something... And I hate that. A lot is coming up BTW! Anyway, feel free to review, tell me what you think also of the songs if you listened to them!**


	30. Chapter 30 Aeon

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter 30 out of the probably 45! I have still stuff planned for you guys!**

**I played Lacrosse with P.E. and I was like #thefeels... Yes, I miss writing about Boarding School and Eugene + the big six in general. But... They are coming back! Also Anna is FINALLY going to make an entrance in approximately 5 chapters!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30: Aeon**

**ELSA:**

They were having breakfast the next morning, but without Winter because he still slept. The whole table was full with croissants, teacups, pancakes. Just everything and Elsa wondered for one minute if the doors of Heaven opened itself for her. Just for her alone.

She glanced secretly to the side, where Jack was sitting, pouring a mountain of chocolate chocolate syrup on his pancake. Just like a little child... She rolled playfully with her eyes, but Jack winked back before stuffing his mouth full with pancake with chocolate syrup. Well actually _chocolate syrup with pancake_...

"Iw thwought-"

"Jackson, manners swallow your deliciously chocolate syrup with pancake and then we talk." She giggled deviously as well rambunctious with an immaculate wink, interrupting him, while she lubricated butter on her croissant.

Jack sighed, swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. "It's pancake with chocolate syrup!" He protested, while he poured coffee in his mug.

Elsa chuckled. "Ever saw how much chocolate syrup there is on your pancake! There's more syrup than pancake!"

"You're just like my mother. Always whining about everything. 'Jack clean up your mess', 'Jack depart on time for your flight', 'Jack behave like a man and not like a child with your _pancake with chocolate syrup_',-"

"Yeah, what a torture. A mother who cares about you." Elsa winked deviously at him, with an acid smile while she raised to grab the toast out of the toaster, which was ready now. She thought for a moment about her parents, but then pushed the thought away to the back of her head.

There was a comfterble silence for a moment, while no one spoke and were the scratching of knives against the plates was the only thing to be heard. She was eating her toast, when she caught Jack on staring at her, impudently as well impassive

"Why don't we go and do some sightseeing?" Jack asked, now becoming more serious and in one snap she saw a demanding CEO sitting in front of her.

"Eh... Sure!" She shurgged while she swallowed her toast. Yeah, maybe that would be a good idea. "But don't you need to lead a law court?" She asked suspiciously.

"No one tells me what I will and not do. I'm my own boss." Jack shrugged cockily.

Elsa demanded herself to lift the corners of her lips to reveal a smile, but from the inside she was worried. Jack became mature now. When he was a teen she was able to change him, but now he was a grown-up and she was scared, it was too late to pull him back from the edge of the cliff.

The cliff where he again fell in, to drown himself in his wealth and misery.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

**JACK:**

They walked towards ground zero, the World Trade Center monument. They already visited China Town, and the Empire State Building, and Union Square. Elsa was excited about everything she saw and it was like she opened his eyes again. He thought it was nothing than normal to walk past the most famous monuments of the world, but Elsa has never been to New York, so she was of course surprised when she saw everything, smiled with everything she saw and he again learnt to love the City That Never Sleeps.

The sun shone down upon New York, and everybody was burned like hamburgers on a barbeque, but it didn't screwed up the mood. Both laughed, and talked till they got a dry throat from it, and then they would buy an ice cream.

They held hands, like friends. Right? Jack couldn't help it, but hope she felt the same as he. Helplessly in love. How more time he spent with Elsa, how more he wanted to be with her, share lost and forgotten memories, and smiles. He had the idea he had to behave like a rich and powerful tycoon with Amélie, trying to be the perfect example of the perfect husband, but with Elsa he was just Jack.

They arrived after the security check at the monument. It was peak season and that meant, long rows, crowded Avenues and a the heat burning on your skin.

"Have you ever seen it?" Jack asked softly, while he held her hand. They walked with the crowd to the two immense black holes.

"Only photos." She said softly, while staring at the ground.

"If it's too impetuous, then we can leave if you want to." Jack said friendly, while he softly caressed comforting her hand with his thumb.

"No, it's eh... Alright." She said quickly, but her voice was hoarse.

They approached the two black holes. The holes were black, square formed, while the water rained down in a waterfall on the edges, to make a good 7 feet tall fall, to then flow down in a hole in the middle, with around it, thousends of names engraved in it. It were all names of the people who didn't survived the horrible day.

He felt how Elsa was trembling for some reason, while she looked with him in the hole, her eyes full with curiousity. "I'd never thought it would be so big." Elsa almost wispered in astonishment. It was silent around the monument. The only that was to be heard was the falling water from the waterfall, that splashed onto the water beneath it, although there were hundreds of people, commemorating 9/11.

Jack nodded silently, while he also stared down. Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her. She knew she was faced again with death and that she had to think of her parents.

Jack looked at the long line of the plate around the monument, with the engraved names in it, with were hollow. There was a symbol behind it. There was no life in it. No soul. In one of the names was a white rose pinned in the hollow place of one of the letters of the name, and Jack felt how a lump in his throat formed.

**ELSA:**

She stared at the monument. It was so big, so huge, intimidating but sensitive and fragile at the same time although it was made out of concrete material. It was like she woke up what really happened that day on 9/11. She felt tears forming in her eyes when she stared down at one of the names. It was a man and she asked herself who he left. His wife? His family? His kids? His wife and kids? Was he happy with his life? Did he had dreams? Did this man had an aspiration in life he had to full-fill?

She already had a scene in her head. A happy family. The man was married with his wife and together they had kids. What should be a normal workday, turned out into a nightmare. He didn't knew it was the last time he kissed his wife goodbye. He didn't knew he said for the last time 'I'll be home around 5, I love you', he didn't knew he saw his kids for the last time. He didn't knew this was his last day.

All people could do that day, was watch and see how their beloved skyline collapsed into nothing but ash and a big cloud of dust, all people could do, was watch how people jumped out of windows from floors, having no escape but a window, while they were being trapped in their worst nightmare, which became reality. All people could do, was watch. Watch, and see how their families were being ripped apart.

She had no words to say to Jack. There were no words. Probably only tears. She knew how it felt when she lost family. She knew how it felt to feel so powerless you can't help them, although you have to live with the guilt your whole life.

**FLASHBACK: (A/N) Guys, just so you know for our sensitive Jelsa lovers with a sensitive heart, it's a violent flashback. Kind of rated M I guess...**

**Song to play while reading this: Cinderella, live-action movie: Aeon.**

There was panic everywhere. People were running, sometimes yelling, trying to find their families, a lifeboat, everything at once, but most of the times, without success so they ended up in desperation, eyes bloodshot from the crying, while burrying their faces in their hands, while their shoulders jolted, trying to find a way on the sinking ship.

The skylit was beautiful, there were thousends stars to be found on in the sky with the moon, whole and pure while the reflection of the round and mesmerizing planet was to be seen in the dark sea, but there was nothing but grim panic on the sinking cruise ship.

"Don't let go of my hand!" Her mother yelled over the crowd, while also helding her husbands hand. The family Arendelle tried to find a lifeboat, but it was too hard because all people wanted exactly the same. To survive.

"I won't." The ten year old answered with valour. She collapsed into al the passing by people who were oncoming, and she felt how the grip of her mothers hand became looser. She tried to run, to keep up with her parents, but before she knew it, a man collapsed hard into her, so she almost backwards by the momentum and her hand slipped out of her mothers'. She was swallowed by the crowd and saw how her mother and dad were nowhere to be seen.

Elsa ran in the panicing crowd. "Mum!" Dad!" She yelled in panic with a hoarse voice and raspy while the tears streamed down her face. She didn't felt safe. She had the idea nobody was even listening to her help yells, she yelled, screamed hoping someone would look up. "Someone help me!" She yelled again, but her scream was being swallowed in by the crowd, who walked, ran, stumbled past her, while they sometimes collapsed into her.

She had the feeling she was standing at the edge of a cliff, was screaming at the top of her lungs, and no one even looked up, no one even cared about her.

She blinked with her eyes while the tears streamed down her face. She now didn't had the effort to let them stream down her face. She didn't blinked but they kept on rolling down her cheeks.

She heard a yell and a sob. Loud and it must've been from a child, but then younger than her. She wanted to help the girl or the boy and made her way through the crowd, while everybody almost walked over her, crushed her, or just bumped harshly into her.

"Mummy!" She heard the cry again, and she was almost there. She stumbled when she made her way out of the crowd and saw a seven-year-old sitting outside the crowd, in a corner, legs pulled up, and head rested on her knees. She had strawberry blonde hair, pulled into pigtails while she wore her nightgown.

She approached the girl, laying her hand upon her jolting shoulder. She looked up, and Elsa stared in big blue now watery eyes. "Hey, did you lost your parents?" She asked gently, while she lowered to the ground, to come on eye height with the girl. She didn't knew her, she only saw her a couple of days in the swimming pool on the top-deck.

"Y-yes." She sobbed, while moving her sleeve past her cheek to wipe away the tears.

"I lost my parents too. Come with me, then we'll find a lifeboat, because the ship is sinking fast." She explained to the girl. The girl nodded. She helped her raising and together they joined the crowd. Somehow, they felt safe with each other.

"Are we going to find my mummy and daddy again?" The girl asked, while she stumbled over a foot of someone, but Elsa caught her.

"We can't stay here, because then we'll sink with the ship, but if we step into a life boat, and if we ashore, we can ask if they survived it, but now the main priority is to get off this ship." Elsa said seriously, but talked hard to overpower the sound of the crying babies on the background, the parents yelling for their children, everybody who yelled for each other but it was too hard.

"We need children for a lifeboat! Woman and children first!" She heard a voice yelling.

"Come quickly, run!" Elsa said resolute and she grabbed the hand of the girl and together, they ran as fast as they could towards the life boats.

They stumbled, when the ship was pulled down, while it was swallowed by the dark, and freezing cold ocean. Elsa screamed in fear, just like the girl she held. Then, everything was dark, and only the moon gave light to this dark night. The electricity shut down of the ship and there was even more panic now.

Elsa looked up when she saw how the foamy seawater, slowly made its way towards her, creeping up against the wooden deck, ready to drown her in her own Fear, in her own panic.

"Run faster!" She yelled and now, she didn't cared if she was harsh, but she pulled everybody away, and finally she reached the lifeboats.

The ship was being pulled further down, and it began to lower to the ocean floor. There were still a lot of people on the cruiseship, all not knowing what to do in their desperateness.

Before Elsa could react, she was picked up and put into a life boat with the girl on her side. The girl was trembling. "I-I'm scared, I'm tired and I'm cold." She wispered with chattering teeth, while hugging herself to keep herself warm, and Elsa saw how a tear ran down her cheek. Without thinking, Elsa wrapped her arms around the small form of the girl to keep her warm.

"I'm here it's alright." She wispered, trying to he bold, and brave but it was hard.

The ship sunk faster now, and Elsa saw how people were dragged into the water and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see it, while she hugged the girl tightly. She heard people screaming, yelling when the cold seawater touched their bodies, taking procession of it.

Suddenly she heard a voice. "Elsa!" Her head raised when she heard the voice. It were her mum and her dad.

"Mum! Dad!" She yelled, while running to the edge of the lifeboat, while she hovered over it, to grab the hands of her parents.

Her parents yelled when the water reached their feet, while they extended their hands, trying to feel for the last time the hand of their beloved daughter, in theirs.

"Mum! Dad!" Elsa cried and sobbed wistfully in her desperateness. "I ca-can't re-reach you!" She sobbed, while feeling powerless, helpless and like a fool. She extended her hand as far as she could, trying everything to come closer to her parents.

Her father yelled. "Elsa, it's alright. We had our lives, we reached our goals in life-"

"Don't sa-say that dad. Th-this is not out go-goodbye." She sobbed heartbreakingly, still trying to grab the hands of her parents, but the cold water was already reaching their hips.

Her mother reached for her neck and unclipped her precious heart shaped medaillon, to throw it to Elsa. Elsa caught it, before opening it. In the left frame was a photo of her dad, in the right her mum. She wrapped her hand around it and placed it close to her heart, before clipping it around her neck.

The lifeboat came closer to her parents, and Elsa again extended her arm as far as she could, dertermined to save them, but her parents were being dragged to the ocean floor.

Her parents hugged each other, while blowing their last kiss to their daughter. Elsa tried for the last time to grab her mother or fathers hand. Her fingertips touched her mothers, but nothing more than that. She was almost determined to jump in, to he dragged to the ocean floor with them, but she knew she couldn't die like this. This couldn't be her end, her destiney. She could yell, scream, cry, beat, but it was helpless. She couldn't help them, she couldn't do anything. Anything but watch how they would die in front of her eyes.

"Have courage and be kind." Her mother wispered to her daughter, her blue eyes full with love.

Elsa tried for the last time to grab her mothers and fathers hand, and this time, she managed to do it, she got them! Their hands were ice cold, their breaths the last warm thing in their hypothermic body. But she soon felt the pressure and the suction, that worked as a vacuum that dragged her parents down as well the ship, she almost fell in the cold, freezing water, but she couldn't let go of the hand of her mother neither dad.

"Mum! Dad! Don't leave me! Don't let me go!" Elsa yelled with salty tears streaming down her face, while she couldn't stop with crying. Tears full with grief, and desperateness.

"We'll never let go." Her mother and father wispered, before the water reached their necks, and their her faces, while they closed their eyes, accepting coldness, darkness, fear, accepted death.

"Mum! Dad!" Elsa yelled for the last time, but they were gone. She saw how they were swallowed in the depth of the ocean, were being pulled down with the ship. There was no way they would survive it. When a huge ship like this pulls you down, you can do nothing but feeling how being pulled down to the bottom of the ocean floor.

"They're gone. They're gone." Elsa wispered, while burrying her face in her hands, and she sat down. She was official orphan now. She had nobody. No family, no sister, nothing.

She felt how a hand was placed on her shoulder. "I'm also alone." The girl wispered, who she saved while she looked deep in her eyes.

Elsa looked up and she saw through her tears how the girl smiled genuine at her, before hugging her, Elsa accepted the hug and began sobbing, just like the girl.

"I've got you, I won't let you go." The girl wispered comforting. Elsa smiled softly, while she felt sorry for her she lost her parents whie she didn't deserved it. She was such a sweetie with her pigtails and her beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know you for long, but we need each other. We could be sisters." The girl almost suggested, still hugging Elsa thightly while she let out a sob.

They broke apart in their hug. "Yes. My name is Elsa." She introduced wispering while she looked into the blue eyes of the girl.

"Anna." The girl smiled softly while a last tear ran down her cheek.

**END FLASHBACK**

**(A/N) yes it's true, Anna isn't her biological sister in this story! They met on the ship when it sank. An other plottwist here ;)**

Elsa felt how she became dizzy. This was too much for her, too much memories, too much pain, and before she knew it, she fainted to collapse on the ground, but Jack caught her in a reflex.

"Elsa! Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Do you have pain in your chest?" Jack asked worriedly in panic, while he wrapped his arms around her. He was very worried about her and it was clear he didn't wanted her to feel pain.

Elsa closed her eyes, feeling how everything turned, twisted, and she had the idea her vestibular was shutting down. A tear rolled down her cheek, while she grabbed the medaillon around her neck. "N-no." She wispered while she let out a sob and moved her arm to wipe the years off her cheeks, since she had no sleeve because if was Summer.

Jack picked her up bridal style, while he didn't cared about the passing-by tourists, who all turned their heads, and sat down on a wooden stool, while putting her carefully next to him, but Elsa inmediately hugged him thightly, while sobbing in his chest. "Sssh, it's alright Elsie, I'm here. I'm here." He wispered comforting, while he hugged her thightly, nuzzling in her hair, comforting her in every possible way now.

She had the idea she cried her eyes out, while she layed the side of her head, against his chest. She closed her eyes, and then she heard the most comforting sound she'd ever heard. A heartbeat.

"What happened?" He asked gently, on a soft tone, while he gently stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. He tried to get eye contact with her, but she didn't wanted him to see her like this. So vulnerble, and fragile, and she felt like she was back on Boarding School on the days they hated each other, after she ran away in tears to her room in embarracement when he saw her shirtless.

She knew in the end that day was the reason they still didn't hated each other and now she realized what if she never liked Jack, what if they never became friends again,-since they knew each other when they were little and first they were soulmates- what if they never loved each other on Boarding School and what if Winter asked her to come to New York to discover the boy she used to hate on Boarding School was her lost soulmate?

She knew it was just Jack, but she didn't liked it if someone saw her crying since she saw it as a big weakness. Although, that was what Emily, the girl that bullied her back in Norway that also cut off her hair with a scissor said to her. That she was weak, made out of poselin but then it was ugly poselin, while it was actually better that poselin aka Elsa should be broken, thrown on the ground, to let it shatter in thousend pieces and then let it lay on the ground, finally redeemed from this awful glitch that hurt to Emily's eyes.

"M-my parents." She sobbed wispering in his chest while she inhaled the scent fo his perfume that was always to be found in his clothes. "It's a-all com-coming ba-back." She cried sobbing, while she had the idea she was almost sitting on his lap now, for gods sake but she needed him.

"I understand. Do you want to head home?" He asked gently, while they broke apart. She felt butterflies flattering in her stomach. Oh no, did she really felt that? After all these years she still had a weakness for him. His Prince Charming smile, his striking blue eyes, his bold flirts, but most of all; being there for her when she needed most.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright again. I think, I just really got emotional and I really miss my sister who's still in Norway. We have a strong bond." She wispered with a soft smile, thinking of her sweet baby sister with her strawberry blonde hair, fancy style in her clothes while she made her coats always by herself since she was in fond with sewing. **(A/N) You know if you say in the Netherlands 'she loves sewing' it can also mean in slang you say 'She loves fucking'? XD Yes my language is really fucked up I know..**

Jack smiled. "It's going to be alright, Elsie." He wispered, while she felt how he caressed softly her cheek with a soft smile. She layed her hand on his, closing her eyes, loving the way how he touched her. With so much care, so gentle and with so much softness.

She needed to feel more of him, and without thinking, they both bended, not even slow, but fast, lustfully waiting for eachothers' lips. They didn't need to make it romantic and touchy, now all what mattered was the passion with it, the feeling that something burned inside of you, the feeling that you could finally get your reward after 8 years waiting for someone's lips.

Their lips met in passion, and Elsa felt again the burst of happiness, that filled her veins, the electricity that ran through her body reached even her toes, every part of her body, she felt the excitement filling her, and she had to suppress a smile, while she bit playfully his lip, while he begged for entrance by softly grazing with his tongue over her lips.

She felt how a tear ran down her cheek. It was a tear of happiness. She knew it for sure. She loved Jack. She still loved him, and she couldn't understand how she could've ever let him go in England. She needed him. Emotionally, physicly, and mentally. He symbolyzed the wings to bring her heart in the clouds, made her feel special, comforted her everytime she was going through a breakdown. She was his clarity, his cure, but most of all his love and inamorata.

Their tongues met, while she fiercly cupped his cheek, while softly caresssing his cheek with her thumb. Their lips grazed over each other, their lips moved in sync, and Jack cupped the back of her head, pulling her even more closer in if that was possible. Elsa ran through his hair, before slowly trailing down with her hands, to lay her arms around his neck, while their tongues grazed over each other.

She felt how other tears joined the other one that just fell down her cheek, but she didn't mind. Right now, she felt how the happiness took it over from grief and sadness, how her empty heart was being filled with love, and that was all that mattered now.

They slowly broke apart, their foreheads touched each other, but then they broke apart. "You are crying." He wispered, before he wiped carefully with gentleness a tear away from her cheek.

"Yes." She wispered back, smiling softly while she placed her hand upon his chest. It was silent for a moment and the only thing that was to be heard was firstly the soft clatting of the waterfall of the 9/11 memorial on the background while he looked deep in her eyes.

She parted her lips to speak and first she wispered it so soft it was unintelligible but the second after, she cleared her throat, looked deep in his eyes while she placed her hand upon his cheek and said the tree words that was the only reason why he still lived.

"Because I love you." She wispered bold back with the valour in her eyes. "Still after all these years." She added wispering again while her voice hit on a bit and she blushed, while she averted her eyes from him.

**JACK:**

Jack's eyes widened in shock and astonishment when he heard what she just said right in his face, while she looked straight into his eyes. "Y-you do?" He stammered in utter shock.

"Yes, I still do. That I said I wasn't in a relationship with you eight years ago didn't meant I didn't loved you anymore isn't it?" She smiled softly while their eyes met. Her smile, so warm and full with love and mischievousness.

"I love you too, Elsa. I love you too." He smiled brightly as well smarmy, while he felt how the happiness filled him, the love, his heart, his veins, his life. He was already throttling for her lips, he wanted, no needed them, right now.

"Snoop-snoop." They giggled, before snooping each other, but then Jack grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her in close, to join lips, passion and love. Elsa cupped his cheek and couldn't suppress a smile.

But what they didn't knew, was that there were photos being made who were perfect for the newest gossip magazine with the tittle 'Jack Frost cheating' since they also knew this famous CEO is actually having a relationship with some Amélie...

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

"How long till we are there? Where is the Rockefeller skyscraper? Jack, you can organize a funeral for my feet." Elsa sighed complaining with a soft wail, while the sweat was on her forehead. "It's like there is no end to this." She wailed dramaticly, while Jack pulled her with him, although she had the idea she was like a three-year-old who was about to faint in tireness after a day walking through Disney Land although you still had to walk _all the way _to the parking on your own feet in stead of your dad, picking you up, placed you on his shoulders, and carrying you to the car. **(A/N) This was three-year-old me after a day Disneyland Paris XD.**

"We have to walk four more blocks. You know the song my mum always sang with us when you came always in the Summer here? When we were tired?" Jack asked smiling when he remembered the good memory again.

"Yes! It was like.. Iedere stap vooruit.. And in English it was 'every step forward'. Your mum was half Dutch right?" Elsa asked smiling while she moved her head towards him.

"Yes. Do you remember the melody?" He asked snickering while he bit his under-lip for a second.

Elsa nodded.

"Sing." Jack smiled, before linking her arm in his to cross a zebra crossing.

"What? Here? So whole New York is going to know how off tone I sing? No." She giggled.

"Softly." He wispered in her ear before he gave her a smile.

'Catch me.' A voice in her head sighed dreamy in a way of 'I'm fainting out of love'.

"Like this?" She wispered back giggling.

"Yes." He wispered back, before they bursted out in laughter and for a moment, Jack tickled her, but Elsa struck back, while she grabbed her little water bottle out of her bag with still a little water in it, to pour it over his head. Jack laughed while he shook his head, almost dog-like to shake the water out of his hair while the drops of water were flying in every direction and Elsa laughed.

"You are going to pay so hard for this." He laughed while he layed his hand in her side, but tickled her. Elsa laughed and she wanted to walk, half run away but he held her thightly so Elsa squirmed under his ruthless tickling while she tried to dodge him but with no luck.

"You're crazy, but alright. I'm going to do the English version because I can't speak a word Dutch." She cleared her throat and began singing softly, while she blushed hoping nobody was about to look up for her horrible singing voice.

**(A/N) I again got a song for you guys, and again it's from the musical Droomvlucht (dreamflight)-if you want to know, yes I'm in love with the soundtrack- again, it's a beautiful and catchy song. 'iedere stap vooruit musical droomvlucht.' Typ this in in youtube, itube or what ever more and play :D**

_Iedere stap vooruit verschuift de horizon_

_With every step forwards, moves the horizon_

_Iedere stap geeft moed om door te gaan_

_Every step forwards gives courage to continue_

Elsa sang softly, closing her eyes to remember the melody. She remembered how she sang this with the mother of Jack and Jack when they were tired as little kids and didn't wanted to walk anymore. New York was so busy they didn't heard it, while their soft singing half mumbling was being swallowed by the crowd.

_Iedere stap vooruit belooft zoveel om bij stil te staan_

_every step forwards is worth to stand still for a while._

The held hands and slowly Elsa felt like they were back on Boarding School, but now, there was one difference; they were mature, grown-up, weren't reckless and ruthless while trying to get lost in their into trouble.

_Soms ga je sneller dan je ooit bedenken kon_

_Sometimes you're even faster than you could imagine._

She looked up to the blue azure sky, while the sky scrapers were situated around her, like a safe wall that would protect her. She felt the sunbeams shining down on her skin and she smiled when she felt the warmth.

_Vaker gaat het ook nog met een slakkengang_

_Even more often it goes along with a slow pace._

Jack winked at her, and Elsa giggled. They reached the next block and Elsa got hope again she would arrive alive, although she had so many blisters she couln't walk anymore. Jack could still walk, with no effort. The benefits of living here your whole life in this metropolis..

_Soms duurt een reis heel kort, maar hij duurt meestal een leven lang_

_Sometimes a journey is short, but most of the time it lasts a lifetime._

_Dus aarzel niet en kom, kijk nooit meer achterom, wees nooit bang_

_Don't hesitate and come, the past is in the past, be never afraid._

They sang together softly, both remembering their Summers together, their childhoods, while all what mattered was that they were together now. She felt so happy with him on her side, and she couldn't help but feel again like how she felt on Boarding School. Happy, and drunk in love because of so many reasons.

_Met de zon aan onze zij_

_With the sun at our side_

_Komt wat ver is dichterbij_

_Comes what's far away, closer to us_

Elsa felt the sun shining down upon her, hugging the warmth while they made their way to the next block. Jack had again the smile planted upon his face she loved so much. It was the smile he always had too when he was a kid, she now remembered. Jack was cocky person to his employees and you didn't wanted him as your CEO, but to her he was sweet again, and she saw he really tried to not be cocky like he was on Boarding School.

_Zelfs als ik verdwaal, in ons verhaal, dan loop jij nog steeds naast mij_

_Even when I get lost in our story, then you will still walk next to me._

They smiled at eachother, now the mood was finally back to walk to do sightseeing. They walked in the exact same pace. Left foot, right foot, and so on, while she giggled.

_Iedere stap vooruit verschuift de horizon_

_With every step forwards, moves the horizon._

_Iedere stap geeft antwoord op een vraag_

_Every step forwards, gives an answer on a question_

_Iedere stap zegt gisteren bestaat niet, alleen vandaag_

_Every step says yesterday doesn't excist, only today_

They crossed the street and they finally arrived at the Rockefeller skyscraper, while Elsa's mouth dropped. It was so high, and big and it the radiated power and wealth.

"Come." Jack said encouraging, while he smirked from ear to ear with a seductive smile planted on his face, she almost couldn't resist.

_Soms dan vergeet je waar precies de reis begon_

_Sometimes you forget where journey started_

_Vaker nog weet je de bestemming niet_

_Even more often you don't know destiney_

"A-All th-the way u-up?" She stammered with a high pitched voice, while it hit on, and she stared up to the skyscraper that reached for her idea to the golden pearly gates of Heaven that were about to open itself for her.

_Altijd veranderd elke stap de plek, die je achterliet_

_Every time with every step, changes the place you left_

_Hoe vrolijker je kijkt, hoe mooier alles lijkt, dus treur niet_

_How happier you look, how more beautiful everything else looks, so don't be sad_

"It's going to be alright, follow me and hold my hand." He mumbled encouraging, while grabbing her hand and leading her to the inside of the building. They payed and in seconds, they joined a few other people, tourists to be exact, to go all the way up.

_Kijk hoe snel je al vergaat_

_Look how fast you are going_

Soon, the queue moved and they walked into the elevator, while they soon felt how they were lifted into the air, so her stomach made a jump. She giggled while she held his hand. He slightly squeezed it, comforting her for may if she was a but tensed about getting so high into the air.

_Welke zorgen je ooit had_

_Which worries you ever had_

_Wat je leert dit keer, helpt morgen weer, bij obstakels op je pad_

_What you learn this time, will help tomorrow, with obstacles on your path_

After two minutes, they reached the top floor, so the gray coloured doors, slowly parted and rolled to the sides. "Be careful, there may be a strong wind, and it can be cold." Jack warned her smiling, before they walked onto the platform.

_Soms dan vergeet je waar precies de reis begon_

_Sometimes you forget where journey started_

Elsa gasped when she felt the hard wind, just like Jack said and firmly held his hand.

_Vaker nog weet je de bestemming niet_

_Even more often you don't know destiney_

They walked to the edge with a huge glasswand. Elsa's mouth dropped again in astonishment. The sight was beautiful. She saw the Empire State building on the background, the huge green rectangle which was Central Park, the little tiny yellow caps, driving through the Avenues, it was so beautiful, while she lay her hands on the glass, gasping for air while she had the idea she lived for 25 years under a rock, now seeing what the world had to offer.

_Altijd veranderd elke stap de plek, die je achterliet_

_Every time with every step, it will change the place you left_

"La bienvenida en mi ciudad, nena." He rattled in Spanish with a gracious smile.

"Sorry?" She giggled rambunctiously.

"Welcome to my city, babe." He winked seductively, while she intentioned to not faint.

_Hoe vrolijker je kijkt, hoe mooier alles lijkt, dus treur niet_

_how happier you look, how more beautiful everything else looks, so don't be sad_

_Met de zon aan onze zij_

_With the sun at our side_

_Komt wat ver is dichterbij_

_Comes what's far away, close to us_

"How can you speak Spanish?!" She exclaimed in disbelieve, to overpower the sound of the guishing wind that raged around the building.

"Dylan learnt me after he lived his whole childhood in Spain." Jack smirked.

"That's so cool!" She smiled excitedly. "But I really can't learn it.." She spoke softly while her words were almost being taken away by the strong wind.

_Zelfs als ik verdwaal, in ons verhaal, dan loop jij nog steeds naast mij_

_Even when I get lost in our story, then you will still walk next to me._

"Of course you can!" He laughed profiglating, while hugging her thight, while the two looked upon the skyline. He grabbed his phone, while Elsa gave him her selfiestick, together they made a selfie, both smiling from ear to ear, and one with Jack kissing her on her cheek.

"I love you. Nothing is too expensive for you, Els. Nothing takes too much effort, because I love you to the moon and back, and you have to know that." Jack smiled brightly while he held her hand in his.

"I love you too, Jack. I really love you too." She wispered happily, her eyes filled with love before she kissed him tenderly.

_Dan loop jij nog steeds naast mij_

_Then you will still walk next to me._

even if you go, and I stay.

* * *

**New chapter done! Liked it? Yeah, they confessed their love again for each other, Anna isn't Elsa's biological sister and we got a Heavy flashback! Of course also this chapter is little tribute to 9/11! **

**People I need you help! How often do you want me to update? **


	31. Chapter 31 dad? Huh, no way

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm sorry for neglecting you all for THREE WEEKS. Damn it, I feel bad. Won't happen again, I promise. I had a holiday so I took a break. And... O MY GOD! ALMOST 500 reviews! I only need 1 more now XD. Also, I'm looking for a beta, both of my stories TVOL (The Vengance Of Love) and this Boarding school story since I ALWAYS catch myself on misspellings and I'm done with it... I want to give you a good story and not a crap piece of utter shit, you see? You all 128 followers don't deserve that. So, if you know a good beta reader, or yourself, PM me please! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 31: dad? Huh no way**

**A MONTH LATER:**

**JACK:**

Jack just came back from work and he was mentally and physicly in a burn-out from all the work he had to do while he felt he was about to relapse in his fatique. He sighed wistfully, while opening the front door, walked through to corridor, to the livingroom with the kitchen in the same room and walked directly to the cooler, opened the two double doors of the huge cooler to get a glass of his daily relax. There was nothing better than a white wine, outside on the rooftop terrace on a warm Summer evening.

"Also hello Jack." Winter groaned heartedly, who was sitting on the couch watching tv, while he didn't even turned his head towards Jack.

Jack rolled annoyedly with his eyes, not answering since he didn't had the need to speak to his dad. He dove into the cooler with his head to reveal a bottle of wine. He smirked in statisfiction when he saw the percieve. Drapeaux de Floridene 2011 Graves. A beautiful Sauvignon Blanc.

He saw in the corner of his eye how his father sighed and turned his head towards him. "Jack,-"

"Dad, if you begin once again about me and alcohol, please shut up. It's just harmless drinking." He shot irritatedly at his father, before revealing a corkscrew which laid in the drawer of the counter and twisted it in the cork, while after that pulling it out of the bottle to pour it in his wine glass.

"So harmless, you have a hangover every morning after it." His father shot back on a mischievous tone although he was still very serious, while a cocky groan predominated his tone.

Jack sighed cheekily while he cocked his eyebrow relentlessly at his father with a mortifying glare. "I don't have a alcohol problem! It's just to relax! For the fun. Ever heard of that word, dad?! I don't think that word exists in your dictionary. Oh yes, it _existed_, but now not anymore." Jack glared deathly and pissed off, before walking towards the glass balcony doors, which gave access to a rooftop balcony that gave sight upon the lightened skylight of New York, while he remembered the dad he used to look up at.

He was ignoring the voice in his head who constantly yelled he was drowning himself again in his misery, but this time he was scared and the apprehensiveness was enclosing him for his idea.

Who was able to pull him this time from the edge of the cliff? Pulling him back, before it was too late.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

**ELSA:**

They were having breakfast, but today was one of all those same mornings which she had became sick of. She loved Jack, but he was so much better than this. He was drinking more often, had every morning a hangover and was tired because leading the law court that was taking its toll from him. She had the idea he did it for his dad and not for himself. He looked unhappier with the day, although he wore his smile towards the outside world and the press, but most of all towards his dad so it looked he loved his job, his life but from the inside he was gagging and screaming for freedom while hoping somebody would hear his silent call for help.

It was silent, while the scraping of knives on plates whas the only thing that was to be heard, untill she decided speak. She actually regretted it when she parted her lips to make the first sounds of her sentence but then she realized it was awkward if she stopped right away here. "Jack I think-"

Jack sighed softly in his depondence while he frowned and rubbed his eyes, one with with his index finger and the other one with his thumb while his elbow rested on the table. He interrupted her almost harshly. "Elsa, please, lower your voice,-"

"Because you have a fucking hangover again?!" She shot annoyedly at him with a heartedly groan, while she lowered her voice, to still reckon with him. She held her knive so thightly in her hand, her knuckles turned white and she had to restrain herself from throwing it instantly at his head.

Jack looked up, cocking an eyebrow at her, his eyes were cold and filled with standoffishness but he still had that authoratative shimmer as a reckless and relentless CEO in his eyes. "Elsa, this is not your business." He groaned with narrowed eyes, before resuming to eat his breakfast again.

Elsa raised from her chair and glared down upon him, trying to come over as dominant so he would finally listen to her for gods sake. "Oh yes it is! You walking around like a zombie, you are stressed, you are tired, you are drinking your common sense away with 'one glass of wine' but how is it possible you come back from work and then first always walk towards to cooler to get your daily amount of _liquid misery._ Jack, I'm worried about you!" She almost exclaimed in her worriness, and actually most of all; utter desperation.

Jack looked up with the last words, his eyes surprised for some reason, but then she understood it. It looked like people yelled more often towards him he had to act normal, had to behave like this, do things like that, be there on time and so on, but never someone had yelled at him to do this all this because they cared about him and loved him.

Jack was still silent while Elsa spoke once again, to make sure he heard everything. "You are better then all this and you know that for gods sake! I know you really try to be nice to me and not be cocky jerk, but I'd rather want a cocky boyfriend, then a boyfriend who is neglecting his friends, me, but most of all his family, while drinking aimlessly and recklessly is common sense away, to forget his own misery!" She now yelled at the end while she crossed her arms. She felt now her voice was raspy and almost hoarse from her yelling at him and if she wasn't going to stop now, she wouldn't have a voice left at the end of the day.

Jack was silent and stared tiredly at her, his eyes matt, with no life in it. Jack was broken. He didn't had to drown himself in his wealth to forget his own misery like he did before he was being sent to Boarding School, he didn't had to act cocky to forget his own misery like he did on Boarding School, but now he was drinking his common sense away. It was clear Jack had stages of behaviour: First drown yourself in wealth like he did as a kid till his teenager years, then act cocky and now as a grown up drinking like the world was going to end and Elsa knew him with almost every stage, but now she was worried she couldn't pull him off the edge of the cliff anymore and that he would fall in now.

'Maybe he just has to fall hard, because all you do is protecting him! Let him fall hard off that cliff, let him feel how it is to hit the ground, while no one is there for you, leave him, stop with being the nice guy.' A stubborn voice in her head spoke.

'You can't leave him, he would be even more broken and you love him. True love was able to change people right?' A soft voice spoke in the back of her head.

'Oh really? Well I thought, you, Elsa here, said on Boarding School that you can't change anyone. Not even true love can fix the flaws of someone.' The other voice that was the stubborn one, snapped back at the sweet little voice in the back of her head.

Elsa banished the voices in her head, wanting her head to be clear of them, the yelling, demanding, screaming, telling their opinion, saying what she had to do, choose, and so on and now she was sick of it. So sick. Sick of the voices, sick of Jack, sick of everyone.

"Jack, you are not just losing your family and me, but most of all yourself! And now I am going to be clear, Jackson Overland Frost. In Boarding School, I gave you the choice, change or not, but now I am making the choice for you. You are going to find yourself back and I want the old sweet Jack back and not in one day, not in an hour, but NOW IN THIS EXACT SAME SECOND BECAUSE I AM DONE WITH IT." She yelled in her anger, savagery and desperation while walking towards him. She felt how a tear escaped the corner of her eye and soon, more followed even when she wanted to stay strong.

Jack looked up again, while his eyes slowly became a shade bluer and she saw how the hope and courage slowly came back in his veins. Elsa finally realized Jack needed someone who was dominant and clear towards him. Rules had to be made, although he hated it, it was the only way to get this reckless piece of peril to the line.

"As long as you and your family haven't coped with all what happened, this will never be solved. Jack, go and talk to you dad, make you mum and dad talk again with each other, make Jennifer know Dylan has been found back, restore the bond!" Elsa suggested softly, while hugging him from behind. She inhaled his perfume while she put her nose in his neck before giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you, Jack and I know you love me too. And I also know you can't do it alone and I am here. But only if you are willing to bring back what once was yours, us, your family." She wispered comforting in his ear, while she kissed him on his cheek, still hugging him in her endearment from behind and it wasn't her plan to let go at all since she just couldn't.

Jack laid his hands upon her arms, hugging her back. "I love you, Elsie. I'm sorry for what I did and that you are still here is a miracle." He smiled softly in his gratitude while Elsa saw the genuine smile planted on his face and she felt butterflies again, slowly becoming an oncontrollable vortex.

"I really love you, Jack and we can do it together." She smiled encouraging and incentivizing before bending to kiss him tenderly.

"You remember what Eugene always said? It was like... Jelsa?" Jack giggled rambunctiously, while they both remembered their days on Boarding School. Oh those good old days with Melfor...

"Yes, Jelsa." She smiled and then kissed him passionately, finally finding the euphoria back in her love for Jack.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY:**

Jack was sitting behind his desk on his work, writing e-mails, writing e-mails, writing e-mails, and... Writing e-mails.-for the change-

The Summer sun shone through the glasswand-which was situated on the 60th floor-, behind him upon his back so it became super hot in his suit. He put his jacket off and was now working in his white blouse. New York was so hot in its Summer and he had the odd idea he was melting off his chair.

He sighed and deleted bored and irritatedly a sentence, before groaning heartedly in his impatience and pushing the 'delete' button in, so hard and for so long, the whole mail disappeared. It was silent in his office and the only sound to be heard was his typing.

He sighed, rubbed his eyes which stinged from now looking hours and hours at his MacBook, and soon he caught himself on almost falling asleep, while his head lowered to his desk to take a nap because he was so tired.

First, he demanded himself to keep on writing his mail, but he felt how his fatique kept on tornmenting him and it became slowly excruciating and unbearable. He raised, while giving a glance upon his desk. Half a bottle of wine was standing next his computer with his glass next to it. He bit his lip when he caught himself on having the feeling he wanted to drink the other half of the bottle as well, but he closed his eyes and averted his head while two voices were screaming in his head, telling him what to do.

One saying that Elsa could fuck off in hell and why would he listen to her whining but the other one said that if he really was a man he could say 'no' to this and if he drank one more drop of the headache making liquid mixed with a pinch of misery Elsa would kill him and he knew she was capable of leaving him because she does what she says and if he would loose her, he wouldn't survive that.

He sighed and walked towards his panorama glass wand behind his desk. He always looked out of the window when he had to make a descision hard or easy and most of the time it was about business, but now it was private life and he caught himself more often on mulling about his private things during work.

He stared out of the window, looking aimlessly forward, just to see the outside world, see the skyline, see Central Park in the distance, see the Upper East Side, or to see the Financial District underneath him. Sometimes he could stare for hours out of his glass window with a glass of wine in his hand, looking or observing the little dots of people, tourists, businessmen beneath him, thinking or imagining how their life was, if they had kids, a wife or a husband, if they were happy with who they were, but he could do nothing more than just guess.

He heard a beeper, the thing always rang if his secetaresse would make an announcement, since she was 20 floors underneath him. "Mr. Frost, Mrs. Sédoux is here. She's waiting for you in the lobby." He heard Toothiana speaking.

Great, Amélie. He didn't knew if he had the need to see her now, while a guilt feeling was attacking him. He now had a relationship with someone else, but shoved it away to the back of his head with the thought he chose for the woman he truly loved in the end, Elsa. He sighed and turned himself towards his desk, where the recorder was, to send all what he said, towards Toothiana's office. "I'm coming." He sighed, now walking towards his desk and plopping down in his CEO chair.

Three minutes later, he arrived at the bright white sterile coloured lobby which was situated on ground zero. He saw how Amélie sat on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, wearing one of her most modest dresses he had ever saw her wearing and her hair , pulled up into her flawless chestnut bun while wearing high heels which were god-knows-how-high. She looked calm and reserved from the outside, but he saw she was gnashing teeth, while reading a fashion magazine. That she wasn't a model was actually weird, because she had the looks, personality and posture for it.

He approached her with his 'tycoon-walk', his face business like, like nothing happened between the two a month ago. He ticked her on her shoulder, straightened his back and raised amusedly an eyebrow at the beauty in front of him.

Amélie looked up, turning her head, her brown eyes almost defensed and ready to shot a glare for some odd reason and her face, meticulously in the crease. She raised, not kissing him on his cheek, not a smile, no she was pissed-off, grabbed her white checkered Louis Vuitton bag and his arm while simultaneously pulling her confused boss sledge her kind of how the French called it 'La nouvelle compagnion' towards the lift.

"Amélie, what's wrong-"

"Let me do the talk, Jack." She shot coldly and detached at him, while pushing irascible the botton of the floornumber in, what was now his office on the sixtieth floor and he knew this were about to become some awkward minutes.

When they finally reached the sixtieth floor or briefly his office-which felt like an eternity for his idea- Amélie opened the door of it, like she was the boss here, again grabbed his arm and now so thightly his blood circulation temporarily stopped, while it was clear madame was still pissed off. She led him to his chair behind his desk, laid her hands upon his shoulders, pushed him roughly down and then walked back, to stand in front of his desk, arms crossed while if he looked in her eyes, it looked like she could kill.

"Amélie-"

"You shut your damn mouth now." She hissed snapping at him, while she opened her bag and revealed a gossip magazine to throw it rough as well harshly at his head, while he caught it flawlessly and looked down at it with the title 'Jack Frost cheating?' on it with a photo of Elsa and him kissing at the WTC monument. He felt how the colour drained away from his face, but he pulled himself together and looked up with a glare towards Amélie.

"What is this?!" He hissed groaning at her, while pointing at the front page, but then turning his gaze back to the woman as well his advisor in front of him. So this is what you get if your business and private life collapse into each other and get a 'relationship' with your advisor. #Awkward.

Amélie walked closer to the desk, laid her hands upon it and hovered over it, her eyes spitting fire. Gosh, she was not just attractive now, no she was _on fire_! Damn. "I'd better ask you that. Jack, I feel used. I trusted you, I thought we were in a relationship, I thought it was official, I thought-"

"And I thought you weren't the same like all those woman who are whining about this shit. That we had sex doesn't have to mean I love you, doesn't have to mean I mean something with it, doesn't mean we have 'something'." He hissed back, while quoting with his fingers in the air with the words 'something, now leaning forward in his big leather chair where the CEO always sat on, to come closer to her face.

Amélie narrowed her eyes on a deathly way and for this one moment he was scared of her. She lifted her chin and glared down upon him. He thought blue eyes could be cold, but brown ones weren't particulary better... Amélie showed her ruthless and relentless side of a cold woman who could take everything away from you with one snap of her fingers, ready to destroy you and your company, something her reputation was immortal for. "You dick-head. You just wanted nothing more than end up in the bedroom with me.-"

Jack glared till his eyes were nothing more then slits before he parted his lips to protest. "That's not true! I really liked you but then I met Elsa again and-"

"Is this her?!" Amélie hissed almost deathly, while pointing at the photo.

"Yes." He shrugged matter-of-factly. "Now, where are you making a problem of? I have someone else now, deal with it." He shrugged cockily, while cocking an eyebrow at her, filled with ruthless mischief and a 'c'est la vie' face.

Amélie narrowed dangerously her eyes, but he saw how tears formed in them. She blinked them away, shot one last deathglare at him, to then turn around to walk pissed-off out if his office, saying nothing anymore.

He leaned back in his black leather chair and waved innocently after her, although she already turned her back towards him, while saying. "See you at the next business meeting." He sang with a cocky smirk after her.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY: **

Jack walked towards the living room, where Elsa was watching boredly tv, now lounging on the couch, her hand supporting her head and her elbow resting on it, while zapping.

Jack tip-toed towards her, since she now laid with her back towards him. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore sweatpants with a loose shirt over it. Simple, he loved it. She didn't need make-up, she was beautiful on the way she was.

He stood behind the couch, seeing what she was watching, while his girlfriend was not noticing her boyfriend was standing behind it, with a smirk planted on his face. She was watching ghost adventures, a creepy and scary tv show.

He wanted to tease her, so he hovered over the couch to reach her. Just on the moment there was footage shown of 'Super natural' shit, he laid in a swift second his hands upon her shoulders and yelled playfully. "Boo!"

Elsa let out a yell and turned around so see who it was before she laid a hand upon her chest, which was going up and down like there was no tomorrow. "Do you want to give me a heartattack?!" She giggled rambunctiously when she saw him and she crossed a leg over the other, now turning off the tv.

"Sorry, but I couldn't restrain myself from doing it." He shrugged with a sorry-not-sorry expression, before giving her a quick peck on her lips. He leaned over the couch, and let himself fall on it, next to her. He had no need to walk all the way around the couch, use all his costly, and precious energy and then sit down.

"Jack!" She laughed, before giving him a playful poke.

Jack snickered for a moment, but then became serious. "Els? You know I bought an apartment on Fifth Avenue and that it's being renovated right?" He asked breezily, although he gloated while looking in her ocean of blue eyes. He was throttling for her lips right now, but he managed to calm himself down.

Elsa eyes widened in slight shock. "What? You bought an apartment-"

"Penthouse." He correctioned her with a snicker.

Elsa's mouth dropped in her astonishment. "You can fill a swimming pool with all your money, can't you?" She giggled rambunctiously.

"Almost, well actually.. Yes, but anyway, today is everything done and maybe you want to stay with me, untill your visa is expired, in stead of being here with my dad, boring, long days alone... Or you stay at casa de Frost aka Jack's crib and have some fun!" He said complacent while wiggling seductively with his eyebrows.

Elsa smiled brightly before she snuggled up against him. "I'd love that."

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

They approached hand in hand the white wooden door with the golden emblem 'Frost' on it, shining in the sunlight that came through the huge glass window on the corridor they were standing in. It was Jack's new apartment.

Jack revealed his key and opened the door. "Ladies first, of course." He winked tempting with a smile.

Elsa smiled at him, while giving him a kiss on his cheek before entering with her suitcase on her side. Her mouth dropped in utter astonishment. Only the corridor was enough to already say 'wow' at. A huge crystal chandelier hung above her head, with a shining white marble floor and also with the overall modern look she got, it looked like her dream house.

"Do you like it?" He asked almost tantatively, while scratching shyly the back of his head, his expression a bit worried if she would even like it.

"Like it? Huh why on earth would I like it?" She scoffed and the corners of Jack's mouth dropped. "I love it!" She exclaimed happily, before walking towards him and hugging him thightly, before giving him a quick but tender kiss on his lips, while cupping his cheek.

She felt so happy in his arms, and she wanted to stay like this for ever with him. Every time he kissed her, caressed her cheek, gave her butterfly kisses, lovebites in her neck, she got butterflies in her stomach, while she had the odd idea she could faint right away in his arms, just like that.

Jack kissed her quickly back. "I already hoped you would like it." He smiled in mirth and together, they walked towards the livingroom, while Elsa had hardly to restrain herself from let her jaw drop again-for her feeling- to the ground. It was so bright and huge and modern and beautiful. Everything had a wood like colour, with wooden furniture in it which was coloured in a soft blue way with all kinds of decorations and she had the idea she could faint because it was the picture of sophisticated grace. It was so cozy, and perfect and just... Her dreamhouse.

**JACK:**

"You chose this style in your house? Or was it a stylist?" She asked cheekily, while turning her head towards her boyfriend, before wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head upon his collarbone.

"Me." He smiled with mirth while he looked around just like her.

"You have style!" She complimented him on a teasing tone, while pinching his cheek.

Jack gave her a quick glare and rubbed his cheek after she pinched it, but then snickered. Elsa was truly un believeable, but on the same time so cute like this.

"Oh Jack, the woman who marries you is so lucky." She sighed, while plopping down on the new sand coloured couch, and looked around before turning her head towards him, her blue eyes genuine and there was no sign of a hint in her voice, while a strand of hair fell in front of her face, so she quickly blew it away, before a rambunctious giggle escaped her mouth.

Jack raised an eyebrow. It was clear Elsa thought their relationship was still very fragile and early. This comment made a little dent for his feeling in their relationship. He had the idea this was serious, in the way of 'official' and that is was more than just an innocent courtship they had on Boarding School.

He cleared awkwardly his throat, and averted his gaze from her for a second snickering with an awkward tone in it, not knowing how to behave cool but nonchalant at the same time. "W-Why are you sure about that?" He stammered tantatively a bit off guard. This actually was totally not him, being insecure about his personality and him as a person, but Elsa always found a way to get him cracking up till a little sensitive boy arose from out of his reckless tycoon ego, out of his mental wall. It was talent he had to admit it.

Elsa moved towards the backleaning of the couch, since he was standing behind it, and grabbed softly and caringly his hand, while she caressed his hand with her thumb. "Do I have to explain that? Just for the record, that's going to take a long time." She smiled graceful at him, with a tone of comfort in it.

He smiled vivaciously back,walked around the couch, to sit down on it next to her. He took his hand in hers, feeling the softness of it. Her hands were cold, but his were warm so he took one of her hands between his. "No, please tell me." He almost wispered, while he moved towards her, wanting to be closer to her, wanting to wrap his arms around her, wanting to kiss her so hard yet passionate on the same way, their lips tingled, wanting so hard she would stay for ever with him for some reason.

"I can laugh with you, but also cry with you, I know it's genuine when you say 'I love you' because you wouldn't answer someone if someone said that to you and you don't love that person back, I can feel so many emotions with you, so many feelings that it should be illegal, I can say 'I love you' a thousend times to you and it never gets bored, I can share my past with you, I can be so furious at you but on the same time I'm actually fainting out of love from the inside, I can walk to the edge of a cliff and I know you would pull me back, and I can be a frozen fractal and you my wind, blowing me to an undiscovered path of life." She now almost wispered on the end with the tears in her blue lagune eyes who were now a sea, no an ocean of emotions, while he saw every sentence, every word, came right out of her heart.

There fell a silence. Jack was overwhelmed by how she said it, how she kept on looking in his eyes, while telling him what she saw in him, what she knew about him, what she could expect from him, and the only thing that could let someone see all this in a person, was love.

He smiled at her, that was all he could do. He wanted to open his mouth to speak so his lips parted but Elsa layed her finger upon them, giggling. "You don't have to speak, I know what you think." She smiled with the love in her eyes and her heart in the clouds, before bending to kiss him with all the love she got.

She moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, ran through his hair, took the lead and was from second one in charge, something he couldn't help but like. She sat on his lap, pulling him in closer by placing her hand behind his head, while he felt again after so many years the burning feeling in his stomach.

When he kissed Amélie he felt passion, but not love. And there was a big difference between these two words with their meanings. Passion was when you were in your own world with that person, when you were lost in your moment, but love was a different feeling. With love, it doesn't matter how you are, behave, what mistakes make in life, love can make people do weird things, love can make people blind, love can be a blessing or a curse, but you can put passion away and love is this un-tameable thing which is a thing you have to accept, even Aphrodite, the Greek goddes of Love, herself was sometimes tangled in her own ability.

Love wouldn't work if it's plotted, Love wouldn't work if it's rushed, Love wouldn't work if it's pushed and or pulled out of context, Love wouldn't work on lies, Love wouldn't work on empty promises. Love is indispensable, love is indomitable, love is not just a light feeling in your stomach; it's a promise to someone. It's a promise you won't leave the person, a promise to be someones soulmate, a promise to take care of someone, a promise to never let go, a promise to be together for eternity.

He raised, taking her hand in his and together they walked towards the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, laughing while he held her hand in his, before kisisng her again.

In the meantime, Elsa lay giggling on top fo him, fumbling blindly at the blouse of his suit, still kissing him, trying to get this unnecessary absurdity thing out of way, by trying to loose the buttons of it, which were blocking her way to his heart, to his love. He could've never thought they were on the same page on this level of their relationship. On Boarding School, this broke their bond, although not their love, but he was still flabbergasted she was ready for this.

They broke apart, her forehead resting against his, as well as their chests. "You really locked yourself up in this blouse." She snickered giggling, before kissing him tenderly again.

He rolled playful with his eyes. "Before I open myself up to you, and with that I mean taking off my clothes for you, and with that I mean you feeling my love, I need a password." He wispered snickering.

It was silent for a few seconds, but he knew Elsa wasn't searching for words, no, she was waiting for the right moment to say it, when they both looked each other in the eyes, seeing their love for each other in it, and then she spoke wispering.

"Thaw my frozen heart, Jack."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

He was having a business meeting in his office, not able to banish the heavenly memories of yesterday with Elsa, but he was able to concentrate himself. For _0.0 %..._

Finally, The Big Apple cooled down in temperatures and it was now 20 degrees celcius, so that was pretty 'cool' for the city itself which was known for its reckless and long warm Summers, so you had the idea you melted away like a snowman in Summer.

For some odd reason, Amélie was absent but he had no need to see her now since their relation ship in romantic and friend aspect was on low fire or just 0.0 procent just like his concentration.

Jack was again standing in front of his active board with several dia's, representing the new buildmap of the new office in Los Angeles. "So Mr. Hamada, the deal has been made, the investment of 5 million dollars has been completed. My next question was-" the beep went off of his announcer and Toothiana's voice spoke. "Mr. Frost, Mrs. Sédoux is ready to meet you." Her voice said on a happy but businesslike tone, which echoed through his business meeting room.

Jack sighed with a heartedly groan, plopped down at his chair which was on the head of the table where all his investors and employees were sitting at, while he moved one finger over his underlip, but then spoke. "I didn't made an appointment with her, thereby I'm in a business meeting and I do not wish to be disturbed, tell her she can go." He ordered cockily with a groan, while leaning back in his chair and softly moved from left to right in his swivel chair, being almost neurotic now.

"Mr. Frost, I don't want to be disobeying you, but believe me, if I heard her, you don't want to miss this." Toothiana spoke seriously with a 'You'll better listen to me' tone.

He sighed heavily with reluctance, while staring at the white ceiling above him. "Let her in." He groaned while throwing the ballpoint in his hand on the table.

"You're not coming to the lobby?" Toothiana asked surprised. He saw how all the people around the table listened to his conversation with Toothiana, so he sighed, not wanting that the whole law court got to know the last gossips about him and Amélie if Toothiana missspoke herself accidently or said things that weren't to their business. He raised and pressed the button of his Iwatch in, to switch from loudspeaker to normal and walked out of the business meeting, not giving a fuck about what his business partners would think of this.

He entered his office and plopped down in his chair, looking boredly at his nails. "No, she can come to my office on the condition she comes to me and I not to her. Thereby, eventually we'll end up at my office anyway." He sighed, while he now browsed boredly through a new contract, giving 50 procent of his attention to his secetaresse and the other 50 procent to other business.

"Okay, you'll see her in any minute." Toothiana said politely and with that she hung up.

He sighed, rolling his eyes actually not wanting to be disturbed now. He began to read the contract, but he wasn't even at half of page 1-out of the 37- and the door opened. Without knocking. Which. Irritated. Him. A. Lot. And she damn knew that.

He groaned while looking up how Amélie stood in front of his desk, her blonde hair now loose with a black Dior sunglasses on top of her head, wearing an other expensive Prada dress, her brown eyes wearing an emotion he couldn't place, while she had bags under her eyes, although he saw she tried to cover it with concealer. She looked horrible and he could almost read the word faitque on her face, while her energy also represented had never seen her like this. She never showed her fatique and personal problems.

She had once told him her back ground story why she became an advisor in this sector. She loved ballet, did it since she was young till her 18th when her dad said she needed to find a new aspiration in life, a new ambition to make her family proud and give it wealth. She lived her whole life in France, studied at the University of Paris, learned English on a higher level, got graduated for Economics, moved to New York. She first couldn't find a job here so she worked as a waitress at Tiana's Place, a cozy little restaurant he knew from when he was young, before she made her way into the world of ruthless CEO's tycoons and woman with Louis Vuitton bags while she always knew how to tame them and their company while she had gotten more power than any other woman had ever had in this sector. She only had to snap with her fingers and you and your company where going down-under.

He wasn't saying a word to him, while he expected yelling about an other 'gossip', but all the did was opening her Louis Vuitton bag which hung on her shoulder, while restlessly searching in it for something.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, rolling with his eyes, before bending down again to read the contract again, not wanting to waste more precious time on her.

With no warning, she threw a pregnancy test on his desk. He looked up towards her, narrowing his eyes before bending down to see the result he was already afraid of.

His eyes widened when his Fear came true.

Positive.

He stared down in trance, staring at the thing that indicaded his future, who was he was about to become. A dad.

He didn't understood it. He remembered how he made his way into the company of his dad as the new CEO here when he was 21 and Amélie 20 and they always flirted while he could even remember an 'era' where he and Amélie were almost friends with benefits but this like never happened, like she had never gotten pregnant from him in the past or she just silenced about it? Maybe she already had been pregnant from him but just got rid of it, but he asked himself why she would tell him now? Maybe because she was old enough to really become a mum? Maybe because she still had hope in their 'relationship'?

The first sentence he could think was that Elsa was going to kill him, but that wasn't even the worst part, actually he didn't really cared about the part where she was angry, no he was scared for the fact he disappointed her again in life and he knew this was going to have massive effects on his future, on his relationship with Elsa, with Amélie, and he knew everybody would have its opinion about it:

His dad who would say he had to marry Amélie and leave Elsa so the press wouldn't explode in gossips, his mum whose eyes would roll into the back of her head and she would say how he couldn't even think of making out safe, his twinbrother Dylan, who was going to snicker how his brother managed to get himself so deep in trouble again or how he always said it: twins are double trouble, Amélie who was capable of everything right now, but most of all Elsa, who was going to be shattered and he knew she wouldn't survive this if she hears this.

Elsa would never look in his eyes ever again, she would never trust him again, she would leave him, although they need each other and that was exactly the problem. If Elsa left him, he would go down-under. She was the only person where he lived for. He hated his life. He was trapped in a golden cage with his fame and money, his family was not a family, his dad over worked himself, and he couldn't conceal the thought anymore he was indeed how Elsa said, drinking his common sense plus misery away with alcohol and as icing on the cake, now came this drama walking in his life, like he could handle that next to all his other misery.

And for Elsa's part. He was her life buoy. He knew if one of them left one an other, the other one would end up in utter misery. Wether he would go or she stayed, or she would go and he stayed, he knew it was the end for both of them. He needed Elsa.

He couldn't permit to risk if she would leave him. No, nobody except for Amélie and him were going to know this.

Jack came back to reality, what looked for ages for his feeling, and now glared up, towards Amélie, who was now crying, while burrying her face in her hands while her shoulders jolted.

'Congratulations Jack, you've officially made your fucking advisor pregnant. What's next, rob the Federal Reserve bank across the street and steal 6.900.000 dollars?' Jackie, the mischievous voice in his head, sighed while Jack could almost hear the little guy up there rolling with his eyes. **(A/N) for people who are reading my Vengeance Of Love story as well, yes it's the bank of the Smith's XD.**

"And now?" Jack began cockily, while raising and walking towards Amélie. He began walking circles around the sobbing woman, on a slow pace, so his footsteps echoed through his office, while he never averted his gaze from her. He had never seen her like this. "What do you expect from me? A hug?, a 'sorry?', a 'come back in my life'? Amélie, why are you even telling me this?! You know I have no time for kids, for this drama! You'd better kept it a secret and just got rid of it, so I would've never known it, that would have been even better, 'cause now you involve me in this shit-"

"Because you are the father!" Amélie almost exclaimed.

Jack ssh-ed her, while covering her mouth, clearly to her dismay. "Idiot, you want that whole New York plus the press gets to know this?!" He hissed menacingly as well warningly, while he pulled his hand back. "Listen, I know how we get out of this shit: you get an abortion on it, I neither you will never speak a word of what happened between us. We not to someone else and we not to each other and we all lived Happily Ever After, okay? My relationship with Elsa is saved, you don't have to be a mum and the outside world will never discover this." He rattled matter-of-factly, while he still walked circles around her, sometimes glancing at her.

"You can't just remove your mistakes in life by erasing them, forgetting them, putting them away, and in this situation that means you can't just get rid of a baby you don't want. You have to learn from your mistakes, so I think you should first tell your mistress what happened, and I think we should keep it, and maybe we can take care of it, maybe the child can go one week to you, the other week to me and then we can still be a team and-"

"There is no 'we', there was no 'we' and there will never be a 'we', Amélie." He interrupted her harshly, while he stoped walking and came closer to her face. Amélie's eyes widened in outrage, before her eyes narrowed again, before she clearly wanted to bitch clap him, but he grabbed her lower arm to prevent her from bitch clapping him so her hand was for a few seconds suspended in the air.

"I love Elsa, and it's not my plan by bringing that relationship in danger because you want a baby which isn't even made out of love." He said for his feeling on a cocky tone, while laying a hand on her shoulder.

"You are running away from your problems and I wonder what that Elsa will think of you and your lies." She hissed, her brown eyes full with utter truth, with a dangerous glow in it.

"You don't dare to say something to her if you meet or see her." He hissed back on a dangerously through gritted teeth, now lifting his chin to glare down upon her, since he was bigger.

"See it as help and the rescue of your relationship, because I can tell you one thing: A relationship won't work on lies." Amélie said resolute cocking an eyebrow at him, while arrogantly lifting her chin before giving him a last glance, moved her head away from him to look forward, so her blonde hair moved with her in almost a hair flip, before she walked out of his office, leaving the tycoon who just officially screwed up his life, plus his relationship with all the trust he just built up with the woman he loved till the end of time.

* * *

**THAT AFTERNOON:**

He on the couch in his new penthouse, staring aimlessly forward, with no point to look at, while he felt how a heavy head-ache arose in his head which gave him the feeling a wrecking ball was collapsing in his head with every heartbeat.

He had the strong feeling he needed his daily dosis of alcohol, of wine, of relaxment, but he loved Elsa too much to break his promise he would change or do stupid things again to screw up his life, but sadly enough he always knew how to get into trouble, how to create utter chaos in his life, to make everybody leave him and yet Elsa was too good for this world to not.

He had everything in control in life. Business, his ego, reputation, money, everything. Everything except for his private life, which was now in such utter chaos he didn't knew what to do anymore, how he managed to save himself this time out of his nightmares which's just became hard reality.

He had the idea he could burst into tears, not knowing what to do with his life, with this situation. He was locked up in his own lies, his own golden cage, his love for Elsa but not able to tell her the truth, scared she would leave him, he was so scared.

Scared, that if she wasn't in his life anymore that that was going to be his end.

Because what if she goes, and he stays?

* * *

**Wow drama. I know. I know you're screaming or almost pulling in the unfollow button in since you guys think 'there we have this 'I-keep-the-baby-away-from-you-cliché' or think this drama will last for ever but Jack is going to tell her within two chapters and then we move on with 'the plot' so don't worry about that. Yes, in the next chapter he doesn't say anything but after that he's honest to her and then we can move on to good Jelsa fluff and Anna coming to NY and the Big Six returning. Thereby, it would be a pity if you unfollow this story now, since you've read more than 125.000 words ;). Here's a question for you guys: You think Jack cheated? And how do you think Elsa will react to this? More is coming up thereby IMPORTANT: if you know a good beta reader, contact me. Love you all! If you liked to, review please!**


	32. Chapter 32 a party to not forget

**Hello everybody! New chapter, new emotions and about the baby... It's going to be alright while someone here in the comments already guessed right about Amélie and the baby problem.. I see she lately guesses more things right in my fanfictions and she has never been wrong actually with all the comments she'd ever made on what is about to happen next. It's OopoPcAnDy O god her name is so hard to write XD**

**I always think... Yeah we'll stick to these 128 followers and now it's like 133 and I'm like what?! O my god! O_o people keep coming! Gosh I'm you all so thankful! **

**Also there's Norwegian in this chapter and for the first time in forever I dare to use a thing called 'Google Translator' and god I hope everything makes sense. For the Spanish part in this chapter, thank you Sara99 for helping me! You're the best! **

**Thereby, people we've passed the 155.000 words! Damn I can't believe it!**

**Just a reminder previous chapter was drama since Amélie is kind of pregnant and now Jack is scared Elsa will leave him. For ever. **

* * *

** CHAPTER 32: A party to not forget**

**JACK:**

Jack didn't knew for how long he sat on the couch, how long he stared aimlessly in trance forward, while his mind was gone, his thoughts, his common sense and now he felt how also his life was gone as well. How it slowly slipped through his fingers, away, just gone. It was dying slowly, just like his pugnacity to save himself out of all the drama he already had in his life. All the time Elsa was there to put her hand on his mental scars, help him, give him a gracious smile that made him feel better, but the problem was now she wás the problem, shé was the mental scar now.

It was like she was a knife in his heart. It was now digging in it, while you couldn't see the blood, the wound, no when she pulled the knife back, to reveal the wound, the blood, the scar that would arise. She did the same if she would leave him.

He looked up while his eyes widened when he saw how the door of the corridor opened and Elsa walked in the living room, probably coming back from a walk in Central Park. He felt how butterflies with a mix of a mini heartattack arose in his chest. The butterflies out of love and the heartattack out of fear, although Fear said in his dream there was no place for Love and Fear in one body, in one soul.

He knew what that meant. Or the Love was going, or Fear and now he was determined to let Love win.

"Hey Jack!" She smiled full with mirth, before giving him a peck on the lips, although he didn't returned it, feeling guiltier than ever, but Elsa was too busy with rattling a story about what she saw in Central Park that she didn't heard it.

"-And I saw so many squirrels! It's like whole families are living in trees! And did you saw how they climb up the tree? I gave them some grapes, but two of them fought over it! They are so cheeky, one just grabbed a grape out of my hand!" Elsa snickered, while she opened the cupboards in the kitchen, searching for a muesli bar, sometimes bending, to also look in the lower cupboards.

Jack snickered with a smile, but he felt he had to make the smile and it tort him to the heart he had to fake things with Elsa in his environment.

Elsa took a bite out of her muesli bar and plopped down on the couch next to him, smiling brightly while her blue eyes were clear, and she almost didn't had to smile because her eyes already did so. "New York is bae." She sighed giggling, while she kicked her sneekers out and sat with her back against his shoulder, eating her muesli bar, while revealing her phone to open Instagram before switching over to Whatsapp.

Jack was a bit silent, not knowing wether he had to say it or not, but before he could even consider the situation well, his lips already parted and he spoke his first words. "Elsa I have to tell you someth-"

Elsa's mobile rang, while he sighed with a low groan, averting his head from her while he regretted it he already spoke his first words, while he also irritated himself about it, Elsa just got a call on this moment. It was like the devil itself was playing games with the relationship of him and Elsa.

"Hallo Anna!" Elsa said in Norwegian. He raised an eyebrow. Wow, Elsa had a flawless accent.

''Maybe because Norwegian is her mother language and English isn't?' Jackie sighed on a duh tone.

"Jeg savner deg også, men jeg vil være tilbake snart." She rattled with a smile. (Yes, I miss you too, but I'm coming back soon)

"Elsa is Anna your sister?" Jack wispered but Elsa raised her hand to silence him, so he wisely shut his mouth, hearing his girlfriend rattle Norwegian like it was nothing. Of course it was her mother language, but Elsa had almost no accent when she spoke English, so it was like new horizons opened for him when she spoke a language he actually never really heard in person.

"Vi får se hvordan ting slår ut, men jeg vet ikke når du kan komme." Elsa said calmly. (We'll see how things turn out, but I don't know when you can come.)

"Hvis Jack enig om at." (If Jack's agrees on that) "Hvem er Jack? oh jeg fortsatt kjenner ham fra kostskole." Elsa smiled, while giving him a glance with a smile and a wink. What was she saying about him? Hopefully all good things... "Ja det er ham men denne gangen vi holder sammen." (Yes it's him, but this time we stay together) She said, while she grabbed his hand and took it in hers.

"Anna, jeg må gå nå, vil vi snakke hverandre senere." (Anna I have to go, we'll speak each other soon) "Bye." She smiled before she hung up, and turned herself towards Jack.

"Your sister?" He asked.

Elsa averted her gaze from him. "Kind of." She mumbled quickly.

"What do you mean with 'kind of?'" Jack asked curiously, while he raised an eyebrow, not getting what she said.

Elsa fumbled on her shirt, not looking at him. "You see, Anna isn't my biological sister. When I was on the ship with my parents when it sank..." She sighed before speaking. "Anna was there too, but she wasn't my sister then. She had her own parents and she lost them just like me." Elsa said softly, her voice full with grief and painful memories, before facing him, while her eyes were vulnerble.

"There was panic on the boat, we both lost our parents in the panicking crowd, while we all tried to find a life boat. I was alone first, but then I saw the seven-year-old Anna crying, while she was all alone. We both made it to a lifeboat, while I saw how my parents were being dragged to the oceanfloor in front if my eyes." Elsa said on a calm tone, while it looked like she told it breezy, and a bit emotionless, which he didn't understood for some reason. "After two days floating on the Atlantic, we were saved, but all we had were each other so somehow we ended up with each other, and I actually saw her from moment one as my sister." Elsa sighed, while she again stared down at her lap.

"Oh." He could only say, but he had on this moment no comforting words to thnk of. 'It will be alright?' Huh no, her parents are dead! 'I'm there for you when you need me' yeah, to let you see how I screw up my life. 'I love you' not really a sentence to say as 'answer' or 'comfort' after this story.

"But, you wanted to say something?" Elsa asked curiously, while a vivacious smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, it was eh... Nothing it's alright I guess. Nothing special." He mumbled quickly. Why didn't he tell her? Why wasn't he honest to her? Because he was a coward. Elsa in the meantime, raised suspiciously an eyebrow but didn't asked any questions to his relief.

"Come, we have to get ready for Sebastian's party, I'll let you meet with the Upper East Side scene." He groaned while raising from the couch, while he took his hand in hers.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

**ELSA:**

They rang the doorbell of the huge luxurious penthouse, while they were standing in the corridor. There hung a aura of standoffishness around Jack. He didn't kissed her, didn't hugged her, was low in reaction with almost a mono tone and he looked stressed. 'Maybe just work.' She thought quickly.

Her mouth already dropped four times since they entered the apartment complex of Sebastian, Jack's business friend. How could people so rich? No wonder Jack was being screwed up in this world, where he could drown himself in his misery with all his money.

She never saw Sebastian, so she had no thing she could expect from him. Totally not, but Jack warned her he was cocky and not the sweetest husband you could have, but as long he wore his immortal seductive smirk, the Upper East Side loved him and his money.

She heard footsteps on coridor on the other side of the door, and a man opened the door, dark blonde almost brown hair with green eyes, wearing a suit and-just as Jack forecasted- with a handsome smile planted on his face while he lifted the corners of his mouth to reveal his whitened teeth, although it was a natural shade. This must be Sebastian.

"Hello Jack." He greeted Jack while they shook hands, not giving her a glance, so she felt subordinated and almost neglected while crossing her arms, and observing the man in front of her.

Sebastian turned himself towards her, while they shook hands, but he inmediateky pulled her towards him, to give her three kisses on her cheeks. She felt how she blushed furiously when she almost stumbled and fell forward when he pulled her forward. She felt the stubbles on his cheek, while giving him three-forced and strained- kisses.

"I see you have a new _thing_ that you call your girlfriend? Good choice, although I liked her with brown eyes and a bigger cup. Better next time." Sebastian smirked confidently and arrogant, while Elsa's mouth dropped for the fifth time that now, but now in stead of amazement was it now in outrage. Like she was a piece of meat, while she looked at down at her chest in a slight second. Was he saying her boobs were too small?! Jerk. She inmediately saw this was the cockiest jerk she ever saw. Even Jack couldn't compete with his cockiness when he arrived on Boarding School as a 17-year-old nitwit. Luckily this pervert that was now her fiancé changed into a loving person but she saw no love or niceness in the whole being of this Sebastian. She always tried to know why people were so cold. Maybe he never got love? Maybe his father has never given him love? His mother? Maybe somebody used to hit him till they had hit all the niceness out of him?

'Elsa stop trying to find 'things' behind someone's behaviour.' A voice in her head demanded.

She wanted to narrow her eyes in a deathglare to inmediately built her mental wall around her as fast as she could with concrete mental bricks, so he couldn't hurt her again like she did at Boarding School before Jack came to England, but Jack took his hand in hers with a look that said that it wasn't personal while he also put a face on with a expression that said 'welcome in my world'.

Jack snickered fake while putting on a fake smile and he wanted to speak but Elsa already did it.

"Are you always so cold you are capable of-?" Elsa groaned through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I was too busy thinking about myself, that _sadly_ your comment just passed me." Sebastian commented with a sad face while he interrupted her.

Elsa snorted while inhaled to contain herself from slapping him right away with her just varnished nails and she wanted to shot something back but Jack quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close and together they walked towards the livingroom of him, where a lot of people were. Her eyes glad down all the woman, all wearing Prada dresses, Dior make-up, Louis Vuitton bags and a wedding ring of god-knows-how-much it costed while the diamond on the tip was shining in the sun that shone through the bright apartment.

She inmediately felt an outsider with her simple blue dress but all this woman were dressed to kill and she had the idea her dress was almost cut off by the rich woman in front of her with just their ruthless looks that gave her an obnoxious feeling, so she grabbed Jack's arms like a life buoy, while asking herself how she was going to survive this utter hell of golddiggers and fakeness.

She saw how Jack became as pale as snow, when he looked at one particular woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a dark blue Prada dress. God she had beautiful long thin but well-formed legs. She moved her head in his direction, looking questioningly to her boyfriend. What was wrong? Was she prettier than her?

Jack wanted to turn around to talk to other people, but Elsa groaned, grabbed his hand and made him face his 'fears', because it didn't looked the colour drained out of his face because she was so beautiful, no his eyes widened out of fear?

She approached the woman with Jack on her side, hoping to make some contact with them, while she tried to comfort herself by constantly saying to herself. 'I am kind, sweet, nice and worth it.' Something those psychological books always said what you had to say 100 times in the mirror a day, but she had the idea a voice in her head constantly yelled back with every step she took to approach them: 'I am a monster, a wreck, ugly and not worth it' while the voice echoed in her head with every heartbeat.

The woman, where Jack almost wanted to turn around for, turned her head, so her dark but natural blonde hair moved with her with her half-updo, like she recognized her from somewhere when cocked almost coldy and ruthless an eyebrow at her when she saw Elsa.

"Hai, Elsa of Arendelle." She introduced herself while shooking the hand of the woman and she saw inmediately this woman was deathly in private as well business life, just by the way she glanced.

The woman put her glass of champagne on the bar table to shook hands, faced Elsa with a fake smile where she almost gagged from in the inside and introduced herself as well. "Amélie Sédoux." She smiled fakely. "I know your... Boyfriend," she said with discust? "From work. I'm his business advisor." Amélie said while she smiled with a devious complacent and almost cocky smile, while she again took the glass of champagne in her hand to sip some of it.

"So, your boss." Elsa said on a concluding tone and she heard Jack snickering behind her, but Amélie narrowed her eyes, so she instantly regretted her choice of words. Amélie had a business talent. She said 'his advisor' in stead of 'he's my boss' because that was a sign she was the submissive one in their business relation. Elsa didn't knew this whole 'Amélie' but it was clear she was absolutely not a woman to be the submissive one.-in business and love life-.

"Hello Amélie." Jack sighed, while they shook hands, both wearing a cold shimmer in their eyes, while a tense atmosphere arose between the two. "Alcohol drinking while you are pregnant, wow you really care about your baby." Jack scoffed coldly.

Elsa glanced at her belly, which was still as flat as-okay maybe it sounded odd-a pancake. Where was the father? Was she married? Amélie absolutely didn't look like a long-relationship person, although she looked classy, she was done quickly with men.

"This is not your business, Jackson." She hissed with a deathly hiss, lifting her chin, and Elsa was glad and relieved at the same time Amélie wasn't talking to her because the shivers ran down her spine, right down her legs, to her toes, to disappear in the ground, like she was a lightning conductor.

"Oh yes it is." He hissed standoffishness back, before he wrapped an arm around his confused girlfriend, to lead her away to other-more fun- people.

"Jack, what was that?!" She wispered confusedly as well hissingly in his ear, not knowing what to think of this situation.

"Nothing." He hissed quickly back on a wisper tone in her ear, while he lifted in the next second the corners of his mouth to plant an irrisistible 'I'm fine, thank you' smirk on his handsome million dollar face to the outside world who wanted to see his new 'girlfriend',like she was an animal in a zoo, while they expected he was done with the girl the week after to dump her at the almost the garbage pile as high as the Empire State building called 'ex-girlfriends'.

They walked past a man, while he was dressed in complete black and he had a very pale skintone, while she almost collapsed into him with a 'I'm sorry Sir!', while amost falling, but the man grabbed in a reflex her hand to catch her. She now looked up and a shiver ran down her spine, while she looked in amber yellow eyes. "Pitch. Pitch Black. And you are?" The man, now known as Mr. Black asked almost friendly but Elsa had no idea in which way it had to genuine.

"Elsa of Arendelle." She said quickly, while she pulled Jack with her to make her way out from the man where she was a bit scared of because he was... Intimidating.

"Jack, do you want some caviar?" She heard a voice behind her and when they turned around Claire, Sebastian's fiancée stood in front of her and Jack. Claire was absolutely a size 2, had almost platinum blonde hair and wore a white dress with a collier hanging around her neck and a ring a finger where Elsa could only say 'vous' to since it had a worth that only the wealthy could affort. Wealthy like her and Sebastian.

"Hey Claire, how's going? And with you and Sebastian?" Jack askd friendly while he gave her three kisses on her cheek while smiling brightly.

"I'm fine it's more like Sebastian who's more standoffishness towards me." Claire sighed almost breezily before she planted a fake smile on her face and blinked the tears away in a second although Elsa saw her grief.

"Claire, don't buy your feelings away." Jack sighed almost heartedly while he stared at her white checkered Louis Vuitton bag that was hanging on her arm.

"You know me too well." Claire smiled strained although it was a warm smile before she sipped some of her champagne. Elsa saw how Amélie walked away towards Sebastian before she wispered something in his ear. Elsa stared in the corner of her eye to the couple. The colour first drained away out of Sebastian's face but then he smiled brightly although Amélie looked concerned and she could hear the word 'Claire' from a distance. Sebastian waved it away almost on a way of 'who cares' while Amélie raised mockingly an eyebrow at him and Elsa heard the words 'You can't make that'. She wanted to hear more but Jack spoke and she again concentrated herself on Claire who was apparently really nice.

"I know you since my 8th, of couse I know you." Jack grinned while he pinched playfully her cheek for a second while Claire laughed. Jack looked up and spoke. "Oh, look there's my dad. Hey, with Dylan!" Jack said happily with mirth in his voice.

'Oh Dylan...' Elsa blinked with her eyes. _Dylan_?! Was that Dylan?! _Boarding-School-drama-who-kissed-her-aka-twinbrother-Jack, Dylan_?! No, this couldn't be him. Dylan was even more handsome, he was more mature, his features were more mature, he has gotten the posture of a man, had a wife who was pregnant and a thee-year-old child calling him dad. WHAT?! Dylan was a freaking father and was married? Wow, no time doesn't go fast at all... Ahum note the sarcasm.

Jack walked towards Dylan while Elsa walked with him and in seconds Elsa followed him. "Dylan!" Jack smiled brightly in jocundity before hugging his brother quickly with a smile.

"Hey Jack." Dylan smiled happily back, while his brown hair was perfectly styled, just like eight years ago, while his blue eyes were almost the exact same as Jack's.

He looked up when he saw Elsa, standing behind Jack with a shyly wave, while she casted her eyes down. "Elsa! No, this can't be you." Dylan smiled while a contagiously genuine laugh escaped his lips, while he hugged her. "You changed, you are different! But a good difference!" Dylan smiled brightly, while they broke apart. Elsa could only smile. She was happy to see Dylan again.

"Meet my wife, Charlotte and," he picked up a three-year-old girl with long brown hair that cascaded down in curls from Dylan with the curl of Charlotte in it, with the blue eyes of Dylan. "Feline." He smiled while hugging the girl, who giggled smiling. Elsa saw she was dressed up as in a Disney princess dress, The belle version to be exactly. Girls always dress theirselves up in these dresses, they walk all day in it and you can get them in every Disney park.

"Unicornie-unclie Jackie!" Felien giggled, while extending her hands to hug him. Jack laughed and hugged his niece thightly, while giving her a kiss on her cheek, so she giggled even more while she tried to grab playfully his hair. Jack and kids was too cute, although she could see had a big lack of parenting.

"Charlotte." The woman with brown hair and green eyes introduced herself to Elsa with a smile, while they shook hands. Elsa smiled back. Finally someone who was genuine here. She inmediately saw Felien had the smile from her mother and inmediately saw Dylan had a very sweet wife.

Elsa looked up when Winter took a step forward, to hug her. "Hai Elsa." He smiled. Elsa smiled back, while she smelled the expensive but most of all heavy men perfume that hung around him with a good cologne. He was a true tycoon and Jack got his irrisistible smile where ever woman rolled their eyes on because of that smile.

"Dylan why are you here? You normally never come to parties in the Upper East Side." Jack said a bit sharply, while he held Felien in his arms, supporting her butt. Feline tried to see what happened if you try to pinch someone's nose, so it closed, but she saw Jack looked up when he got no air for a second when he wanted to breathe through his nose, but soon saw the problem and tried to free himself from the almost grab engined hands of his niece.

"Oh we were invited and I actually had to go to Paris for business, but it was canceled, so we had time to come now." He smiled with a shrug. Elsa saw Dylan changed to a warm person. She asked herself if Charlotte made it happen, because just her smile was enough to thaw even an Ice Queen like her.

In the meantime was Jack talking and giggling with his nephew. Elsa smiled when she saw how cute Jack could be with kids. He loved them, that was good to see. "You grew a lot! You're almost as big as your unicornie-unclie Jack!" He laughed, caressing her wobbly babyface cheek, but in the meantime he tried to release himself from Feline's grip because she was changing the parting of his hair, while he had to pick her up on the same time.

"And my little brother is also very big!" Felien smirked complacent-something she had unmistakablely from Dylan-while poninting to her mothers 6 month pregnant belly.

"You are a big sister, Felien. Don't you feel proud now?" Jack smiled, while he nuzzled in her brown hair, on the same time rocking her softly up and down, so she giggled, while he gave a wink at Dylan, who smirked to see how close his brother was with his child.

"Yes!" She said confidently, with a tone of sassiness in it while she lifted her chin proudly.

"She is a copy of Charlotte. Always smiling, always nice, but that cocky and sassiness sometimes, she's got that from you." Jack winked at Dylan, who gave him a playful poke now laughing.

"Who's that?" Feline asked with a big question mark in her voice, while pointing at Elsa with a smile. Elsa took a step forward, to come closer to the three-year-old.

"This is Elsa, she is really nice and can sing like an angel. Come, introduce yourself." Jack smiled, still picking her up. Feline, now wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, while her big green eyes stared over Jack's shoulder at Elsa not knowing what she had to think of the strange woman in front of her.

Suddenly her eyes widened, and she smiled brightly. "Hey you are princess Cinderella! You have a blue dress with butterlfies on it, blonde hair, and you can sing very good!" Felien almost exclaimed with a high pitched toddler squeal, while she now tried every way to come closer to the 'living Disney Princess'.

Elsa giggled. "Unclie Jackie, you are married with a Disney pincess! Why didn't you tell Feline?" Feline asked in third person while Jack put her down now, put now was Feline pulling three times shortly on his pants, to get his attention, while she glanced up to meet the face of her uncle, before crossing her arms.

Felien ran towards Elsa and jumped up and down, squeeling in happiness, while dancing around Elsa while saying. "You are _CinderElsa_!"

All the grown ups giggled, as well Elsa who now hugged the girl, while gently picking her up, and Feline wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her. "Where is your glass slipper?" She asked cheekily, while pointing at 'Cinderelsa's' shoes.

"I don't need them anymore, because I found my Prince Charmig now." Elsa said with a wink towards Jack. Felien giggled, while she extended her hands towards her mum, Charlotte and let out a sob out of nothing.

"Mummy, I am sleepy!" Felien cried Drama-Queen-like while the next tear ran down her wobbly baby face.

Dylan wanted to raise so Elsa could hand her over, but Felien inmediately yelled. "Pedi por MAMI." (I asked for MUMMY!) Everybody giggled, while Charlotte raised to take it over from Elsa. It was clear Feline was brought up with two languages since Dylan spoke fluently Spanish after growing up in Spain and it was also clear that she had the willfulness from Dylan.

"Yes daddy, she asks for mummy." Charlotte teased her husband with a playful wink, while she rocked the her sobbing daughter in her arms, ssh-ing her while murmring a song in her ears to get her silent.

"Quiero dormir.' Felien wispered in Spanish. (I want to sleep)

"She's always going to speak Spanish when she is tired." Dylan smiled softly, while crossing one leg over the other and Jack sat down next to Dylan.

"¿Quieres ir a casa? ¿Quieres que el tío Jack te cante para dormir?" Jack asked in fluent Spanish, while wiggling with his eyebrows. (Do you want to go home? Do you want uncle Jack to sing you asleep?)Elsa raised her eyebrow, having no idea what he told the toddler.

"Tú no puedes cantar." Felien answered cheekily, while sticking playfully her tongue out. (You can't sing)

Jack laughed just like Charlotte and Dylan and Jack sticked his tongue back out, giggling with his three-year-old nephew while he crossed his arms.

Jack's mobile rang, he looked on the screen, raised with no warning and walked away to have the conversation in private. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Quiero que Elsa cante." Felien wispered on a sleepy tone, while closing her eyes and resting her head on her mothers' shoulder. (I want Elsa to sing)

Charlotte handed her almost sleeping daughter over to Dylan, who didn't protested now anymore.

"What?" Elsa asked confused. "Feline could you say that in English please?" She asked kindly.

"You have to sing." Feline sighed in English, actually not wanting to switch on language. "You can't speak Spanish? Why not?" She asked, her green eyes asking and full with curiousity, not understanding why Elsa didn't spoke Spanish, because in her vision of the world everybody spoke it, she didn't knew better than communicating with people in Spanish.

"No, but I can speak Norwegian and French and English. English isn't my mother language but Norwegian is, like your is Spanish." Elsa smiled.

"Wow, that's..." Feline's eyes closed before yawning. "Cool." She ended before she fell asleep in her father's arms. Dylan smiled and stroke through his daughters' hair. Dylan smiled brightly at Elsa while he hugged his sleeping daughter.

She looked for a few minutes to the sleeping toddler "I'm going to have a look on Jack, if you don't mind." She excused herself before raising to search for Jack.

She walked through the apartment and soon she saw Sebastian, standing next to his fiancée hand in hand, but she saw his cocky expression that this was absolutely not the woman of his dreams.

She walked further and almost collapsed into an other woman, while she excused herself, but then realized who it was. Brown eyes, brown hair, a familiar face from the past and in one second, Elsa was frozen to the ground.

"Jennifer?!" She almost exclaimed in her astonishment. Jack's freaking mum was standing in front of her, Jennifer who was always so nice to her when she came in the Summers to New York.

"Elsa?!" Jennifer looked up and before the two reacted, they hugged each other thightly. "It has been more than 21 years and I still recognize you!" Jennifer smiled giggling, while they broke apart. "I just arrived, but what are you doing here?" She asked surprisedly while she was as shocked as Elsa.

"Long story, I'll explain it later, but now I have to search for Jack and then I have to return back to Winter, Dylan and-"

"Sorry?" Jennifer asked suspiciously. "Did you just called the name _D-Dylan_?" She asked in shock, while she grabbed Elsa's arm in a reflex.

Elsa was being pulled back by the momentum, but then turned her head towards Jennifer, cocking an eyebrow at the woman, actually like a best friend in front of her. "You don't know...?-"

"What do I don't know?" Jennifer asked suspiciously, frowning with confusement in her voice.

Elsa curled her underlip before biting it softly, not knowing what to say now. "Is it my D-Dylan?" Jennifer asked with a tone of grief in it, still in shock but with a tone of strictness in it, while she looked deep in Elsa's eyes. Hers were filled with tears now.

Elsa glanced up to Winter, who was not noticing his ex-wife walked in on the party, now talking to his son who was still lost, atleast that's what Jennifer thought. "It is... I..." Elsa sighed before speaking. "Look on your left, next to Winter." She sighed before loosening herself from Jennifer's grip to make her way to search Jack and she didn't wanted to see what happened if Jennifer saw her son again after almost 25 years. She saw how Sebastian walked away from Claire to god-knows-where.

She saw in the corner of her eye, Jennifer turned around to see where she was going, her eyes widened in shock. 1. Not understanding why Elsa was here, after 21 years, 2. Not understanding who was with her, 3. Also not understanding why she knew everything about Dylan and she not.

She walked blindly in a corridor, not knowing where she was going to, searching for Jack. She opened ramdomly a door, but regretted it the next second and stood frozen to the ground, feeling how her cheeks heatened up and her her heartbeat was pounding in her chest.

Sebastian passionately kissing Amélie, completely lost in their moment in his bedroom. Sebastian was just cheating! That jerk. The two broke apart and Amélie wispered.

"Claire, your fiancée, is going to kill me when she discovers it, Sebastian." Amélie groaned while Sebastian held her in his arms. Elsa raised her eyebrow for a second and she just couldn't close the door since her curiousity was stronger than her will.

"I don't love her. I love yoú, Amélie. And I'm so happy to become a father and because of this I can break up with Claire and finally also show my middle finger to my father who is tornmenting me enough my whole life, demanding what I have to do." Sebastian spoke reserved but Elsa heard the hate in his voice while he laid his hand on Amélie's stomach.

Oh... So Sebastian was the father of the child... But he was engaged?!

"I know where you've been through, Sebastian. You have to do what I never dared to do. Of I didn't listened to my father I'd be a ballet teacher now in stead of this and I know you'd rather wanted to be a journalist than this." Amélie sighed while she faced him. **(A/N) In my other story TVOL (The vengeance of Love) you see the result of this, in chapter 19 you see an article Sebastian wrote for the newspaper as a reporter and Amélie is Victoria's ballet teacher ;) and if you read that story further you already know if it's going to be a girl or boy and what her/his name is! **

Sebastian nodded before he bended to kiss her again and Elsa quickly closed the door before they noticed something and walked over to the corridor where the front foor was as well, while she still couldn't banish the image she just saw, but luckily there was Jack calling with someone.

She hid behind a wall and if you took the right turn, he would see her. Elsa leaned with her back against the wall, her head also resting on the wall, listening to the conversation.

"Yes, pick that flight, to JFK, the one that arrives on 17:05. I'm sure Elsa will be so happy." Elsa's heart made a jump when she heard her name. "Yes... I know its along trip, but it's going to be alright! Thank you for coming, see you... Yes... Bye." Jack said with mirth, and he wanted to walk back to the living room, but Elsa grabbed him by his shoulders as soon as he walked past the corner in the corridor where she was standing and pushed him against the wall.

"Elsa!" He said with a high pitched voice, like he was a 13-year-old who wa about to get beard in the throat, so he almost sounded like a total chihuahua.

"Jack, first what was that conversation, 2, your mother just discovered her lost son has been found back." Elsa said in panic, warning him that is he discovered a family drama in the living room he shouldn't be surprised.

Jack's eyes widened, pushed roughly her hands off his shoulders and walked on a fast pace to the livingroom, leaving her dumbfounded behind. "Jack!" She almost exclaimed in panic, following him as fast as she could on high heels, while she ran a bit un-comfterble on her 4,5 inch high heels.

She entered the living room, and Jack already walked towards his mum, but Jennifer was already broken, crying while she burried her face in her hands. Elsa saw nobody moved in the corner of the living room where the family Frost sat, while Sebastian-who just came back from his make out session- and all the other peole noticed nothing of the misère that occured in the living room.

Dylan was standing across his mother, with tears in his eyes, while Charlotte sat behind him on the couch with a sleeping Feline on her lap, not knowing her grand-ma was standing in front of her that she never saw in her life, both not interfering theirselves with this, Winter stood next to her, not knowing wether the hug her now in comfort, or to lay a hand on her shoulder... Actually he stood frozen to the ground, not saying a word.

Jack walked towards his mum and hugged her, as the first of the whole family what wasn't a family anymore, trying to comfort his mother who couldn't do anything but cry. Jack softly ssh-ed his mother and wispered it was going to be alright, while he tried to pull himself together.

With no warning Dylan hugged his twin brother as well mother, finding support in his brother by hugging eachother as well, and before Elsa could blink with her eyes, Winter also joined his ex-wife as well his sons for a family hug.

Yes, the family Frost was reunited after almost 25 years and Elsa hoped deep down that even for the family Frost there was a thing called:

A Happily Ever After.

* * *

**Wow! What a chapter! Now you finally know it with Amélie, more information will follow how and what and so on. I hope you enjoyed it! If I looked right, the next chapter is going to be Jack confessing he made Amélie pregnant-a thing he didn't do and now things are getting intense when he discovers she lied to him- and the family is finally having THE conversation after 32 chapters of Jack having no real family and the misère of his mother and father to make a real family while they are about to make a shocking conclusion...****OopoPcAnDy give your best shot since you always know how to forecast what's going to happen ;)**


	33. Chapter 33 the talk

**Welcome to a new chapter everybody! I asked to OoPcAnDy what she would think what would happen; well your review made me laugh so hard I have to share it with you:**

**What she wrote in her review:** _**Okay, my best shot. Here I go *dramatic intake of breath*  
Just as Jack was about to tell Elsa about Amelie being pregnant, ELSA JUMPED DOWN A RAINBOW!  
"Elsa! Don't die!" Jack sobbed, and jumped on the rainbow too.  
Then they both were singing "I believe I can flyyyy! I believe I can touch the skyyyyy!" WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN AMELIE APPEARED NEXT TO THEM.  
"Amelie, you're not welcome on this rainbow!" Jack told her sternly.  
"Jack, the baby is yours'! I'm carrying your child! I deserve to be on the same rainbow as you!" Amelie cried out.  
"No. You don't. Back off, bitch," Elsa pushed Amelie off the rainbow and then Amelie encountered an evil unicorn.  
Hahaha, jk. No, I have no idea what's next. Jack tells Elsa but then Elsa tells him how Sebastian's cheating and he's the father of the baby and then they both are wondering if they should tell Claire or not?**_

**good question my friend, good question... _Well anyway let's get back to the story! We'll see.. ;)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER: 33**

**JACK:**

Jack woke the next morning up after the party with Elsa next to him as always from now on since she lived with him. It was Saturday and he had the idea he could finally relax, lie down and do absolutely nothing.

His body was filled with stress and luckily Elsa could take it away sometimes. They could talk for hours, continuous about serious things but also just chit-chat. Just like the past night. They came back late from Sebastian's parth, both actually wanted to go straight to bed, but somehow they ended up talking with each other till half past one in the night. He smiled at the memories of the past night. He remembered how Elsa lay in his arms, laying with her head upon his chest, giggling, smiling and sometimes kissing him, but most of all talking about what they missed after 8 years being away from eachother.

He turned on his side, seeing a still asleep Elsa, while her soft breathing was actually all that was to be heard in their bedroom. He looked at her. She still slept exactly the same as on Boarding School. One hand/arm under her head-if she wasn't laying with her head on his chest- most of the times smiling in her sleep, while she pulled her legs up, curling up into a ball, laying in her nest of warm seets and sometimes a warm chest-from him- to sleep on.

He was going to tell her about Amélie today. She had the right to know it and he knew if he would keep it away from her she would leave him instantly and then there was no way she would give him an other chance.

The soft morning sun shone through the split of the curtains, upon the kingsize bed with its brown sheets while there were blue beadings and lace embroidered on it, to matched the theme of the bedroom. He closed his eyes for a moment and he heard above the loud siren in the distance, the trees of Central Park, rocking along with the wind.

He turned on his side, opened his eyes again, but almost yelled and coiled backwards-so he almost fell off the bed- when he looked straight into a pair of playful blue sapphire diamond eyes. "Elsa!" He almost yelled laughing, while trying not to fall off the edge of the bed. She was laying on her stomach, her head supporting on her hand and her elbow in the mattrass, cocking playfully a 'what?' gaze at him.

"You're awake." He smiled ascertaining with mirth at her, while he moved himself back to his warm spot of the bed and found the warmth of his sheets again, while nuzzling in it.

"No alseep." She joked matter-of-factly while a rambunctious giggle escaped her lips.

"You have too much talk for..." He looked on the clock on the wall. "Half past nine in the morning." He ended with his irrisistible smirk. Elsa rolled playfully with her eyes, while throwing herself backwards to fall with the back of her head in her pillow and with her back in the mattrass.

Jack knew it was actually now or never. How longer he waited, how painfuller and worse it was going to be. He raised to lean with his back against the head board of the bed, to look at her, while he folded his hands, upon the wrinkled sheets that reached his hip ,since he sat straight up, and he saw how Elsa raised an eyebrow, like she already expected this. He cleared his throat, while he demanded himself to look at her with pain in his eyes, while he felt how the fear crawled into him like a predator, aiming for its prey. "Ehm Elsa... I have something to tell you, and it's serious." He began softly on a serious tone, while he stared, no drowned in her blue eyes which now filled itself with worry and anxiousity.

Elsa moved slowly upwards, to also rest with her back against the head board and frowned. "Jack, what's wrong? Is it about me, our relationship is-"

"No, well actually yes, eh I mean no eh I mean..." He trailed off and he felt how he became more des-orientated in his words with he second. "Well it's about a relationship with eh... Someone else and me." He began softly, while he averted his head from her to stare down at the sheets, while he restlessly peeled off the hangnails from his fingers and he closed his eyes firmly for a second while he hoped desperately he didn't said it out loud, since there was no way back anymore.

"What do you mean, Jack? In which way?" Elsa asked worriedly in her indistinctness, while she moved herself to him, so eventually her hip was against his, while she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You know that Amélie right?" He groaned heartedly, while he turned himself towards her. God, there was no way back now, he had to say it. Elsa looked confusedly at him, while raising nervously and suspiciously an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "She's my advisor, we flirted always but then it went eh further and... And now she's pregnant." He spoke softly, feeling confounded about all he did. When he looked op at Elsa to make eye-contact her face was unwritten, there was sign of shock. No bitchclap, no yell, no snap, to tears, no 'Jack how could you', no 'I'm leaving now', no. She was silent.

"_From me_." He emphasized while he looked in her big blue eyes, who were still emotionless.

"Eh... Jack is this some 'funny joke' or something because... This is 1. not funny and 2. Not true." She spoke on a suspicious tone while she narrowed her eyes for moment.

He looked up in shock how she dared to tell him that! And did she even care about their relationship?! "Elsa you think I do this for fun?! I risk that you break up with me and you are telling me that I'm a liar?!" He almost yelled at her.

"Whoa whoa listen Jack..." She began before she sighed heavily. "Jack... I caught Sebastian on cheating with Amélie. I was looking for you at the party and I opened accidentally the wrong door to discover Sebastian and Amélie almost making out, then they stopped and Amélie said to Sebastian he can't make it to cheat on Claire but then... Then he said he was happy and loved hér not Claire while he laid his hand on her stomach! Listen if he wasn't the father Amélie would never accept it that he even touched her!" She almost exclaimed in her aghastment.

The colour in Jack's face dropped till zero while his eyes widened in utter shock and for a moment all he could do was staring at her like she just became crazy. The silence that arose and the taciturn atmosphere was unnerving while Elsa nodded on a way she meant it. "W-Whoa... W-what did you just say?!" He whispered in utter shock.

"You heard me, Jack. The baby is from Sebastian, not from you." Elsa spoke reserved although she was as shocked as Jack.

"That bitch... She lied to me." Jack whispered through gritted teeth while he narrowed his eyes.

"Or... She really thought you were the father!" Elsa said seriously while she raised her eyebrow in question at Jack. "She didn't said anything evil-like to Sebastian like 'Jack believed me, the fool' or anything else! Amélie is now really happy with the baby now she knows it's from Sebastian." Elsa spoke with a soft smile.

"Elsa I have no time and need for sweet excuses why she gave me this un-needed stress. I'm going to call her. Now." Jack spoke determined while he grabbed his phone to call her.

Elsa shut her mouth, still not believing that Amélie maybe lied to him and just did it so she and Jack would get into a quarrel?

Jack grabbed his phone off his bed stand and called Amélie's number. If you give a name to faces and which weather fit to it then Jack's face resembled 'thunder' now. "Answer... Damn it." He groaned while he waited and waited. Eventually he hung up.

"I don't know Elsa. Amélie and Sebastian were always good friends and maybe even then Amélie would accept Sebastian laying a hand on her stomach and he didn't literally say 'I'm the father right?" He asked curiously while he raised his eyebrow at her.

"No but-"

"Indeed! So till that time I can't put the blame on Sebastian! If the baby wasn't from me and Amélie but from her and Sebastian she would've already called me!" He protested.

"And even if that is, Jack, you have to know you didn't cheat." She spoke comforting while she laid her hand in his.

Jack looked up. "Thank you, for not slapping me, yelling, or whatever more and that you believe me. And indeed, I did things with Amélie before you and I were in a relationship.." He spoke thoughtfully while he grazed his finger over his underlip. He laid his mobile back on his bed stand before he faced her.

"And Claire?" Jack asked concernedly while he frowned. "Sebastian can't do this to her! He never loved her but Claire does I think..." He frowned seriously.

"Jack we are not the messengers to give that news to her. Sebastian has to to tell her, not me, neither you." Elsa spoke determined while she ran for a second through his hair.

Jack nodded softly in response, still processing all the information he just got, while he now placed both of his hands in his. "I love you, Elsa." He whispered in her ear, now moving back down to feel how the warm sheets covered them, while he kissed her quickly on her forehead.

"I love you too, Jack." She wispered back, hugging him even thighter for a second.

She gave him a quick peck on his lips, but Jack was smart, layed his hand behind her head, to pull her even closer in for a long and passionate kiss, while she opened her heart again for him. She moved even more to him, so she lay on top of him, cupping his cheeks, while he bit tenderly her lip, while she granted him entrance so their lips grazed passionately over eachother. Elsa was just about to lift his shirt, when Jack's mobile rang.

They broke apart and Elsa threw herself off him with a sigh, and stared at the ceiling, while he rolled over to his side to grab his mobile from his bedstand. He stared at the callers ID. The photo of Dylan appeared on the screen while he held his daughter in his arms. Jack smiled when he saw his nephew, smiling from ear to ear in her fathers arms, while they were on vacation to Barcelona.

He pressed the green button, accepted the call, and spoke. "Hello?."

"Jack, we expect you in one hour precisely at our fathers' house." Dylan said vaguely, while it all came out of nowhere. Jack heard his voice was a bit hoarse at the end and it sounded very serious.

"Eh Dylan, who is 'we' and why do I have to go to dad?" Jack sighed while he moved his head to Elsa, who was counting wispering the number of decoratial dots on the sheets. So to hear she was with the number 342. He smiled in mirth. Elsa was so cute right now.

"It's about- Felien, get off the bed of mummy and daddy. No, don't jump on the bed, you can hurt mummy and the baby." Dylan spoke strictly and protective while he stopped in speaking in his sentence. Jack snickered. So his brother was as well still laying in bed. "Sorry. Well you have to come because it's about the relationship with mum and dad, and what happened between us all over the past years." Dylan sighed while Jack could almost hear how his twin brother swallowed the lump in his throat away.

Jack raised an eyebrow and Elsa was in the meantime laying on her stomach, elbows in the mattrass, while her head supported on her hands, cocking an eyebrow at him in suspicion and irritation because Dylan called on a wrong moment in-how Eugene, his friend from eight years back in Boarding School, always called- 'Jelsa' land.

Jack snickered while he looked at her, admired her while Dylan spoke about ten different things, but it looked like his hearing sense was blocked, because all he could do was stare at Elsa, something she realized so she blushed while averting shyly her gaze from him. He grabbed her hand, so she supported her head on one hand now, but she didn't mind.

"Okay I'm eh coming. And what about kids, Charlotte and for me Elsa? Can they come as well?" Jack asked with a frown, while he did his 'fuzzling' with the sheets, something he still had from when he was a kid. He grabbed a piece of most of times sheets between his fingers and fumbled with it. He did it always as toddler and it was a habit that never grew old.

"This is a family thing, Jack. Sorry." Dylan said strict, and Jack heard how his strict father tone came through the telephone, so Jack rolled with his eyes.

"Yes _mummy_, well I'll be there in no time, kisses to Felien and Char and Jack Junior from uncle Jack."

"Jack, our baby is not going to be named '_Jack Junior_' and no also not '_J.J_'" Dylan sighed with a playful laugh.

Jack laughed as well his brother. He heard how Charlotte asked what was so funny, Dylan told Jack's suggestion for the baby's name and Charlotte giggled as well. "Hey! Why not, I mean who doesn't want to be named after the tycoon of New York?" Jack defended himself and his status with an innocent smile.

"In your dreams, brother." Dylan laughed playful before hanging up the phone.

"Where was it about?" Elsa asked boredly, while looking at her nails, inspecting her perfectly red varnished nails.

"I'm going to talk with the family, Els. This it it, the thing where I hoped for after all these years. Being part of a real family." Jack sighed, while he ran through his hair.

He knew the upcoming hours were going to be mental very though.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

He stood in front of his father's front door. He had the key, duh it was his parental house, but for some reason he tried to dodge to moment to open the door and being faced with the reality he always tried to see through, but now he walked against a heavy conrete wall, telling him this was the moment.

He stared at the golden emblem. 'Family Frost'. Wow what a family. A father who was on the edge of a burn-out, a mother he almost never sees anymore although he still loved her and a lost brother who has been found back after 16 years of misery. Oh there you had Jack, the kid his father dumped on the other side of the globe to be not reminded of reality, his wife, and kids, to meet the girl he used to know from his childhood named Elsa, while in the meantime everybody knows more about him, than himself.

He looked up when he heard footsteps on the corridor and he moved his head to the sound. It was his mother, Jennifer. "Mum!" He smiled while he walked towards her. She changed nothing, maybe some wrinkles but it was still the same smile, the same long brown hair and friendly green eyes. **(A/N) For some odd reason I always have the mother from Rapunzel in my head as Jack's mum and since the King and Queen of Corona have no 'names', I think Jennifer soots her!**

"Jack!" She smiled brightly, while hugging him thightly. Jack felt like a little boy again when he smelled the scent of his mother. Mother scent was the best scent on the entire world. "How are you doing? I see my son is a dreaded cocky tycoon now if I have to believe the gossip magazines, in stead of a sweet boy." Jennifer winked devious at her son while they broke apart.

Jack observed his mother, looking with a questioned gaze at her, before parting his lips to speak but his mum cut him off by laying her finger on his lips. "You are so much better than this Jack." She wispered with a soft smile before she wanted to walk towards her first front door where she lived for 35 years since she was now 53. She was now for already 11 years divorced from his father, but deep down he still hoped they would give each other an other chance. He knew he didn't needed a mum and dad to take care of him, to form a happy family on one house, because he lived on his own, but most of all because they both had to find comfort in each other and he knew they both needed each other.

Jack quickly his mother's hand and turned her quickly around, so his mother cocked suspicously an eyebrow at Jack, while she turned her head a few degrees in question. "It's still me, mum. Under the big image is still the little Jack who always ran to daddy if he scratched his knee when he fell off his bicycle, I'm still the same little Jack who ran to mummy and daddies bedroom in fear when there were thunder storms to fall asleep safely between you two, I'm still the same little Jack who has the same smile but I just built a mental wall around myself after all what happened. You should know how I feel. I'm in the middle of all this and I just feel so... So.. Powerless and unhappy." Jack sighed in despondency while he felt how he swallowed the lump in his throat away.

"And that's excactly why we are here, Jack." His mother smiled while laying her hand on his shoulder.

Jack smiled softly at his mother, while he grabbed her hand and together they entered the house which was once the house of the happy family Frost. "Dad?" Jack asked while he walked through the corridor to the livingroom.

Winter was sitting on the dinnertable, writing things down on his MacBook while he frowned and bended to see what was on his screen. His silvery hair was even more messy than Jack's which was almost impossible and he almost wore a atmosphere of fatique wit him. He looked up when he saw Jack and Jennifer. His face became as pale as snow when he saw Jennifer. Jennifer awkwardly greeted him while raising slightly her hand in a sign of 'hi'.

Winter nodded back, raised and walked towards his son and ex-wife. "Good to see you." Winter said on his 'I am the boss' tone mixed with his business tone in it, so Jack inmediately saw the tycoon back in his father everybody dreaded for on financial and business level. Winter gave Jennifer three kisses on her cheek, while Jack saw how both of his parents held back their emotions.

It was so businesslike and it irritated him that it was all to mono-tone and not warm. "This is almost a funeral guys, please make this a bit more humane." Jack sighed, rolling with his eyes, while he walked towards the dinnertable to sit down on the dining table.

A lot of memories where shared on this table. Happy memories, laughter, giggles, hiding under the table with your twin-brother, having dinner with the whole family on holidays but the last time most of all painful one memories filled his mind and thoughts, his soul. Like the divorce that was announced here, their troublemaker of a son who yelled at them they could rot in hell, it was the table where his parents had to hear from their son who was soaked from top to bottom, telling their daughter and for him, his little sister drowned he dove in after her but couldn't save her and passed away now and there were being shared a lot of quarrels.

They heard how the front door opened and closed and soon Dylan walked in the livingroom. "Sorry because I'm late, but Felien has been blocking my way by grabbing my leg and begging me not to go. I tried to walk but she kept on wrapping her arms around my leg, so I dragged for my feeling a block on my leg with me." Dylan sighed, while he hugged Winter quickly as well Jennifer, but it was a bit awkward since he never knew her as a 'mother', while Jack saw he had to bond with her.

"You know you and Jack did exactly the same as two-year-olds?" Winter laughed while remembering good memories.

Dylan smiled while he walked towards the dinner table to sit next to Jack. Winter and Jennifer followed their son and in seconds, the whole family sat down at the dinner table, all giving each other the same glance who is first going to speak.

"Dad, you are on the edge of a burn-out." Jack began resolute, out of nowhere something he got from his father, while he looked directly in the eyes of his father.

Winter sighed while slightly rolling with his eyes in defense. "Why would you think that?" He asked almost coldly with a hiss, so Jack would back-off but Jack was courageous and spoke.

"Because you can't live with the fact Dylan has been missed for many years, Emma death and how mum left you while you still loved her and I know you still do." Jack rattled while cocking an eyebrow at his father with mischief.

_Bam_, and Winter was speechless, he opened his mouth to speak, but there was no sound to be heard. Dylan whistled soft on a way of 'oh snap' and ran through his brown hair while he soaked down in his chair, admiring the braveness of his brother, while Jennifer moved questionly her head towards Winter.

Winter sighed and averted his gaze from his family, not looking at them in submission, corroborating the fact he was indeed on the edge of a burn-out. "You are drowing yourself in your work, flighting for your problems and if you are continueing like this, then in a year I have not only lost a sister, but also a father, so please use for once your fucking common sense and listen to me! To mum! To the family and if you really care about us, you change and learn to love again." Jack raised his voice while he felt irritation boiling up.

Winter looked up and Jack saw admiration in his eyes. It was for a few seconds silent in the room, while Jack saw how for a second how the vivacious shimmer came back in his father's eyes and replaced the matt and emptiness. On that moment he could smile again, he could be proud of his father

On that moment he found his father back, where he could look up to. Finally after all these years of losing him, while he slipped out of his fingers, to stand in the rain of his own tears.

"You are right, Jack." Winter began softly. "You are really right, and I want to change but you must know I don't know how."

"Ever heard of 'family'?" Dylan joined the conversation with a duh-expression. Jack just wanted the exact same thing, so he pointed to Dylan with a devious smile as a sign of 'exactly' and 'that's my brother', before high fiving while he kept on looking at his father with a cheeky cock of his eyebrow. Oh yes, twins are double trouble.

Winter smiled softly when he saw his two sons having fun and Jack felt how he warmed up from the smile. It was not a smile that said 'I'm fine, thank you', no it was a smile that said 'You are right, and I am glad you care about me'.

"But dad I mean it, after the divorce of mum was everything just so different and I know no one here is happy about it, you two can't miss each other! And don't say I am wrong because I know I am right!" He said on a strict tone and he felt like a father on the way how he had to say it, although there was a tone of playfulness in it. It looked like he was trying to let two childs admit their love.

His mother looked constantly at Winter, but now she averted her head as well gaze from him, not daring to look at him. "Mum, why did you left dad? Did you left him because you didn't loved his anymore?" Jack asked softly, while he tried to find eye contact with his mother, but she tried everything to dodge eye contact with her son, which irritated him. "Mum, look at me! Damn it." Jack hissed a bit irritated on a sulking tone.

Jennifer finally moved her head towards Jack, while he saw how her green eyes were first shielded from emotions and tears, but when Jack looked tenaciously at her, not breaking eye contact with her, to get an answer on a question he asked himself for more than 11 years now, since his parents divorced.

Jennifer blushed even more when Winter turned his head towards her, his blue eyes were sensitive and caring but Jack saw he shielded himself with a penetrating gaze so if she would say 'yes' he wouldn't look hurt. "I... I.. I eh.. I-"

"Mum, answer my question, do you still love the guy or not?" Jack sighed, while pointing at his father. He felt like a mediator in stead of a CEO now.

"Yes." Jennifer said with a sigh, while she stared down at the table, fumbling with her hands.

Jack and Dylan both turned their head so fast towards their father they almost got a wiplash, to see their father's reaction. Winter's eyes widened and the twins saw how their sturdy and never blushing father became as red as a tomato while he tried to get eye contact with her. "I-Is that true?" Winter asked in shock, while he laid his hand on hers and finally after 11 years Jack saw how his parents gave each other affection again and for one second, he got the hope everything was going to be alright one day and that even his parents had a Happily Ever After.

"That I said I didn't wanted to live with all the lies, and empty promises, doesn't mean I didn't loved you anymore, Winter." Jennifer said softly, while she finally turned her head towards him.

"I still loved you, Jennifer-"

"But I was scared to admit my love, scared to be rejected." They both said, and for one second there fell a silence while an atmosphere of taciturnity arose between te two, when they heard how they both spoke the same sentence. Jack remembered Fear's words. Love and Fear are opposites, and can't live in one body at the same time. After all these years her still remembered that one dream, and frankly he thought a lot about Fear's words. He remembered the first prophecy which came true, but untill now the second never came. 'Someone will change you, someone will love you like no one ever did before, but remember what I said about the Happily Ever After. You choose where you close the book.' Fear said.

Jack opened his mouth to protest. "You loved him all the time, while I had to suffer under the coward behaviour of you two all those years?! Why?!-"

"We've lost two children, Jack." Winter interrupted him, while Jack saw how the blue eyes of his father became even colder, and maybe even bluer while there came a shimmering of standoffishness in it.

"But there's one back." Jack sang innocently with an innocent and devious smile, and pointing at Dylan, but his father couldn't smile and soon Jack's smile and snicker died away in an awkward choke.

"If you think we divorced to bully you, then you are wrong, Jack. We just needed a break.-"

"Of 11 years." Jack sighed interrupting, now feeling how his rebelness came up and he felt again like a 17-year-old troublemaker again.

Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, while she picked the side of Winter. "Jack, please. Try to understand us. What would you do if you get three kids and you will loose two of them.-"

"I don't have kids." Jack sighed stubborn. "And I'm not a dad."

Winter and Jennifer rolled with their eyes. "Jack, stop behaving so cocky now. Try to imagine you are a dad." They both said in unison, not holding back on the annoyance in their voices that their son was acting inmature.

"Who is the mum?" Jack asked devious while wiggling with his eyebrows, while he saw in the corner of his eye how his brother face-palmed with a sigh while mumbling something that looked like '26 years old and still such a child'.

"Take Elsa." Winter sighed quickly with a groan, waving it away with his hand.

"What? Is Jack in a relation with Elsa?" Jennifer asked surprisedly, while she looked up to her son, raising an eyebrow while her green eyes pierced penetratingly on the typical 'Jennifer' way while his mum made her 'tell me everything' look mixed with strictness.

"Yes, and all the time you were right Jenn, when you say the two would make a cute couple when they were older back in the time they were toddlers." Winter smiled with a wink at Jack.

"Since when aren't you sharing your private life with me anymore, Jackson?" His mother asked strictly, while Jack saw how her mother tone boiled up in her voice and Jack felt like a little child again who secretly grabbed an other sweet from the sweetbox in the kitchen, without asking. Dylan whistled softly when he heard the tone of his mother towards his brother.

Jack sighed and rolled with his eyes. "Jack, how did you and Elsa met again-"

"Long story, too long and it begins with your ex-husband dumping me on the other side of the globe to Boarding School." Jack sighed while waving it away towards his mother.

"Believe me, I can write fanfiction about this drama story." Jack sighed while rolling dramaticly with his eyes, before raising to walk to the cooler to get some water.

"_Fanfiction_?" Winter and Jennifer asked suspicously, both cocking an eyebrow at their son, both turning their head towards the kitchen where Jack now grabbing a glass out of the cupboard.

"Fanfiction is a slang for _utter drama_, take that from me." Jack said on almost a sassily tone, while he poured water in his glass.

"Where can you write fanfiction about?" Winter asked suspiciously, still not understanding what this dark side of the internet was.

"About fucking everything! Even about me and this drama! Okay let me spice up this whole shit: Jack Frost a 17-year-old troublemaker, being dumped by his dad to Boarding school to meet his lost twin brother again, plus a girl from his past who also becomes his girlfriend although they used to be soul mates. He tried to crack the girl who built a mental wall around herself, but in the meantime Jack himself has the exact same problem but he hides everything behind his smile," He said on a heroic tone, while he used his hands in front of him, like he was reading the title of a front page of a newspaper with 'Jack Frost a 17-year-old troublemaker has been dumped by his father to Boarding School', while the family was giggling on the sight of Jack.

"But here comes the badass sentence: 'are they able to thaw their frozen hearts?'" Jack ended on a dramatic tone while laying a hand on his forehead. Everybody laughed and clapped, while Jack bowed quickly, while he plopped down in his chair again with his glass of water in stead of wine since he promised Elsa to cool down with drinking his worries away.

He sipped some of his water, swallowed and spoke. "See, it's simple! Just think of a Universe, problem statement, and goal in the end. Like if this was a story... Keep on believing in yourself, even when you are almost losing everything in life you love." Jack sighed boredly like it was nothing with a shrug.

Dylan snickered. "After all this drama now with the family has Jack not really problems now I guess."

"I made my advior pregnant." He rattled quickly matter-of-factly with a shrug, before he threw his head back to sip the last bit of water in his glass and put the glass back on the table with a thud.

Winter laughed while he bit his lip to actually hold the laugh back but he shut wisely his mouth when they got a deathly glare from his wife and his giggles died away and ended in a choke.

"No, that's not funny Winter! Your son made his advisor pregnant and you are laughing? You are unbelieveable, Winter really." Jennifer said disapproving while lifting her chin, but Jack heard she didn't meant it as a snap but as a tease at the last sentence.

Jack giggled, but he inmediately shut his mouth when his mother snapped. "And you, Jackson Overland Frost are _the last one_ who is supposed to be laughing here. If you still lived with me in one house, I would _grab you by the ear_." Jennifer said on her mother tone.

Dylan snickered, while he made a fist and bit in his hand, to prevent himself from laughing out loud with the thought of Jack, being grabbed by his ear by his mother.

"How did you manage to do that, learn it me, son." Winter teased, but Jennifer gave him a poke with a hiss her Jack was first of all a total copy of him-now not in a good way- and that he was now crossing the line while she mumbled something of 'rights of woman'.

"Just fuck the girl and-"

Jennifer narrowed her eyes and Jack saw her mother behvaviour boiling up."Excuse me, Jackson?!" She shot at her son, again asking herself why she didn't called her son 'devil' instead of 'Jack'. "Jackson Overland Frost, first of all language and we keep the F-word for outselves and I can't believe you truly did this!" Jennifer exclaimed on her mother tone.-Not that Jack was amused-

"Oh now you made her mad." Winter giggled with a whistle, while winking playfully at Jennifer.

"Winter, do you hear that?! Your son made his advisor pregnant and you are giggling about this? I can't believe you are still such a child." Jennifer sighed.

"And I can't believe you are still so beautiful." Winter winked.

Jennifer blushed while their twin sons turned their heads away, Jack left and Dylan to the right to put a finger in their mouths on a way of gagging.

"Guys, there's no time for _Jinter_ fluff now." Jack groaned, while he turned his head back to his father.

"What?" His parents asked confusedly.

"Jennifer plus Winter becomes _Jinter_ or _Winnifer_ but I like Jinter more. Ever heard of shipping?" Jack said on a duh-tone with a tone of sassiness in it. "Just like Elsa plus me is _Jelsa_. Eugene told me."

"Oh." Jennifer and Winter sighed in unison.

There fell a comfterble silence the next second, but nobody seemed to mind. Jack smiled softly with the memory of his parents confessing their love for each other. He knew his father missed his mum, but he didn't knew he still loved her.

"Looked Emma like you,... Mum?" Dylan asked softly, while he looked up to Jennifer. Winter and Jennifer both looked up with the name of their passed away daughter. Jennifer sighed softly, while she raised to walk so to see to the chimney in the livingroom, although the living room and the dinner room where the same room with the dinner table where 8 people could sit on on the right in front of the huge panorama glass wand where it was situated in front, to pick up a photo of Emma and Jack in the Winter that the accident happened. Jack was 13 and Emma was 10, both sister and brother smiled brightly, while Jack hugged her.

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat away when he saw the photo. For some reason he never looked at it, or his eyes quickly glided over it when he saw in the livingroom, not wanting to be faced with the sweet and genuine smile of his sister. Jennifer plopped down in her chair again, while she laid the photo in the middle of the table.

Dylan softly grabbed the photo and looked at it. "She really looks like you." He spoke softly. "She has a sweet smile." He mumbled.

Winter layed his hand on Jennifer's while Jack saw how they blinked their tears away. "Mum, dad. You, dad said to me in Boarding School when I discovered Dylan was my twin-brother Emma was born only because you lost Dylan. If Dylan was never lost, Emma wouldn't have been born, but since Dylan is back..." Jack didn't knew how to end his sentence.

"Maybe where a door closes, opens an other." Jack sighed softly. "I don't say we can forget her, don't have to cry, but I hope you can find comfort in the thought of that you still have two children in the end, and you two must know you didn't failed of being parents, because you two are the best parents I can wish in the end and yes I love you two." Jack smiled softly, while he scratched the back of his head.

Jennifer and Winter smiled while they both raised to hug their son, who was as 26 year old man who was normally not really into fluffy hugs, but now he didn't mind. Jennifer grabbed Dylan within the hug as sign he was part of the family too. **(A/N) Remember tangled, the last part with Eugene who is being pulled with the hug? Like that.**

"After 24 years we are finally, all reunited." Jack wispered in their hug, smiling. He felt safe in the arms of his family, he felt safe with the thought everything was going to be alright again one day.

Yes, the family Frost has been reunited and now no one, even fate couldn't seperate then anymore.

Because family bonds are stronger than than anything else.

* * *

**Next chapter has two HUGE things and you are going all to be like 'YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!' Anyway guess what the two things are going to be in the next chapter! And no, Elsa is not pregnant, we'll wait with that people. **


	34. Chapter 34 four words, one meaning

**Hello my beautiful readers! Irene here again! I've noticed something and this is it: normally I get around 15-20 reviews per chapter and now it's like maybe just 10 and I'm like... Is it bad? Does it suck? Please tell me then! And gosh almost 140 followers! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! **

**I'm not saying anything but there are 3 things in this chapter where you're screaming 'YES!' And 'WHAT?!' To so be prepared to be surprised...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 34: Four words, one meaning.**

**JACK:**

For the first time in months he totally slept in and when he woke up, Elsa wasn't laying next to him, to his disappointment. He closed his eyes and remembered the past night. After his family talked and had their hug, they went with the whole family to Central Park till 5 P.M. After that, they went to Dean's, their favorite Italian restaurant in Brooklyn. **(A/N) I've been there and I LOVE the food there. Guys, promise me if you ever go to New York, eat there ^_^**

Sadly, Elsa wasn't there as well Charlotte and Felien, but it was still very good to be just alone with family, although Elsa and Charlotte were of course as well part of the family.

After he came back from the dinner after years and years with his family and finally felt the happiness running back in his veins, he entered their apartment and when he walked into the bedroom, but there was no Elsa to be found. He snickered and had already a certain thought and yes, indeed when he walked into the bathroom, he found a Sleeping Beauty in the bathtub, completely in the world of dreams.

He scooped her in his arms, bridal style tried to dry her as much as possible but unfortunately she awoke, while she almost let out a scream when she found her boyfriend drying her body while she lay on their bed but when he told her the full story, she giggled just like him. He couldn't help it but kiss her and before he knew it, they ended up making love, totally lost in their own world and moment.

Actually, deep down he knew this was the time. Maybe he was ready to become a dad? Maybe he could find a solution next to the problem of running as CEO a lawcourt and then he could become a familyman. He felt how his stomach jumped. Yes, being a dad, the idea made him smile. He loved kids, he loved the idea that something made out of love of you and your wife was walking on earth.

He knew kids were also trouble and since he was a copy of his dad, there was a chance his child or children was going to be a troublemaker as well. The idea made him snicker. He liked a boy, but most of the times girls had more personality and he was ready to handle a tough kid.

Dylan said that of you had kids, you can do exactly what your parents always said you had to do. Like, eating everyting on your plate even the gross brussels sprouts, you have to do EVERYTHING they told you to and so on. Jack always had the same quarrel with his father when he was young: he always said 'I don't like it' and his father always said 'How do you know you don't like something if you've never tried it?' And then Jack would make up a whole story about the smell and that his parents were trying to _poison_ him with the brussel sprouts and he knew that besides Melfor also brussel sprouts were on the side of the 'Dark Lorde' like Eugene always said.

He had the idea he liked the idea of becoming a father more and more, since he also loved Elsa more and more. -if that possible-. He didn't wanted the child of Amélie because he didn't loved her and he didn't wanted to become a dad when he had no time for his child and no need to see it. He still had to call her... Damn it.

He opened his eyes and when he looked up Elsa stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorpost with her arms crossed and a devious smirk. "Day dreaming?" She sang teasingly with a seductive wink. She already dressed herself, while he was still laying in bed, not wearing much since last night ended up quite... _Passionate_.

"Kind of." He mumbled while he rubbed his eyes and raised while he leaned against the headboard with his back. He made sure the sheets came to his waist, being sure every was eh...covered. Although it was still Elsa, she was already dressed and he was still sitting here like a just awake idiot.

"Come Sleeping Beauty, breakfast is ready." She giggled, while she wanted to walk towards him to pull him out of the bed, but Jack quickly moved himself to then other side of the bed and said. "I'll dress myself and then I'm coming."

Elsa stopped walking to the bed and she planted a devious and teasing smile on her drop dead gorgeous- face. "I see we're vestal here, okay what you want. I'll give Jack and _Little Jackie_ their personal space." She giggled, while she bowed down.

"I hope you are talking about the mischievous voice in my head which I called Jackie." He snickered.

Elsa winked at him, before she walked out of the bedroom.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER:**

They were having breakfast after Jack dressed himself. Elsa was pretty simple with breakfast. She wasn't really a 'kitchen princess' while making pancakes, boiled eggs, or an omelet, just to show off or to make impressions on him, she was just herself, and made the breakfast casual, but still very good, while the concept was simple and structured. There laid some french toasts in a little bowl and she put all kinds of spreadings on the table, while she was drinking her tea and he his coffee.

He was glad she wasn't making a whole buffet of a breakfast, thereby he knew if she would even choose to show off and make a _hella good_ breakfast with all the trimmings, it would still be provisionally, and after a while it would just become what they ate now, and then you get disappointment. Now, Elsa was playing smart: she just made a simple breakfast and she could show off with -if they were still together and if the time was ready for it- the children on Father's day, so now he would get surprised and otherwise it was just the same breakfast of what he always got dished.

They were both just sitting in their pajamas, Elsa make up less, her hair in a high messy bun, he in his sweatpants and as always he had the lack of wearing a shirt. They were just theirselves and they both had the attitude of 'I'm happy to be just 'here' with no unnecessary curlicues like wearing make-up-In Elsa's part though- or wearing a shirt, in Jack's part of course, they were just together, in their most normal being, not behaving different to the other one, to make impression, actually Jack felt like they were already married, since Elsa lived with him, slept with him litterly and figuratively.

Suddenly, a nauseous making thought entered his thoughts. "Elsa, how long till your visa for the US is outdated?" He asked out of nowhere, with the worry in his voice, not wanting her to leave him. In the US you got if you visited the US, like Elsa a 'tourist' visa for 90 days, or shortly 3 months, within that time you can visit America, but within the 90 days, you have to leave otherwise you are officially illegal.

The atmosphere switched drastically from utterly relaxed to stressed. Elsa was just drinking her tea and she almost choked in it, while she could just restrain herself from spitting it out. When she swallowed her tea, she first thought for a moment but then spoke. "I'm here for now... 3 weeks, so that's like 49 days." She said calmly, while she counted with the last words on her fingers when she made the switch from weeks to days

Jack frowned, first considered if he had to speak now and begin this sensitive and quite serious conversation topic, but then just gave it a shot. "Elsa, have you ever thought of staying in New York? With me?" He said calmly, but serious while their eyes met. Hers were calm and assertive, but as soon as he spoke his words, Elsa blushed and averted her gaze from him, while he kept on staring impassively at her with his insinuatingly gaze, trying to find a 'yes' in her blue ocean eyes.

"O-of course I did." She spoke softly, while she stared at her lap, fumbling restlessly with her hands before she folded them and then turned slowly her head to look at him, her face slightly shy and insecure, not knowing what he would think of it, but the only thing he could do, was smile brightly while he felt how the love ran through his veins.

"Why don't you stay with me, Elsa? For ever, immigrate to New York, leave Norway, and live with me." He suggested on a gentle tone, knowing what he said and what kind of impact it would have her, while he looked at his gorgeous inamorata, while he said it with all the valour he knew.

Elsa's eyes widened in slight shock and astonishment when she heard what he just said, while she observed him while he almost heard her asking 'Jack, sure you took your medication today?'. He wanted to cast his eyes down and quickly mumble a 'never mind' with a breezy waving of his hand, waving it quickly away to say it was a stupid joke but then she spoke. "I-I don't know Jack, I have to leave Norway then. For ever and you know if I get a green card, my Norway indentity will be outdated, no longer valid, it will have no worth anymore. I'll have to give up my fatherland and probably also my motherlanguage." She spoke softly, while she averted her gaze from him with a wistful sigh. He compreherended her, but she had to stay. Stay with him and not leave him, she wasn't allowed to go.

Because what if she goes and he stays? No, that was no option. They may be like day and night, Sun and Moon but without there's nothing. Empty darkness, that reached till the end of time for his idea.

"If we ever get a kid you can teach them Norwegian." He mumbled so quickly and fast, that it was unintelligible, and thank god he was happy because of that while he firmly closed his eyes, while he was apprehensive Elsa heard it.

Elsa looked up. "What did you say?" She asked innocently, with a smile with mirth, not hinting, because she just really didn't heard a word-to his relief and astonishment- while she smiled vivaciously.

"Nothing, nothing... Something about that I have to _forbid_ myself something." He rattled on a quick tone and with that he meant thinking before speaking.

"Oh." She sighed a bit off. "But Jack, I'd love to stay with you, really but you must know it's going to be hard for me and my family. Anna won't like it. She already has no one. Her parents are dead, so as mine, I'm her only 'sister' and we aren't even biological sisters!" Elsa said on a serious tone while he saw how a tear escaped the corners of her eye. "I miss her, Jack." She wispered, her eyes full with sorrow, while she casted her eyes down.

"It's going to be alright, Elsa. I promise. Why don't we lunch at your favorite restaurant? I'm free this afternoon from work." He smiled vivaciously and relieved while he hoped she would accept his deal because of several reasons.

"Yes." She answered softly, while she fumbled with her hands, not looking at him.

He bit his lip, wanting her to be strong, just like she always was although he knew there was nothing wrong with showing weakness in the end. One breakdown and that's it. After that, they move on again. He raised from his chair and walked towards her, to hug her thightly from behind, while she laid her hands upon his arms, letting her head rest against his stomach. He stood behind her chair. He saw how her blue orbs looked up towards him, and in that one second he saw little Elizabeth glancing up towards him. He smiled when he saw it and bended to kiss her tenderly on her lips, while she cupped his cheek for a second, but then pulled back while they broke apart.

"You have slight stubbles." She giggled like a school girl, her voice full with mirth while a teasing tone hid behind it.

"I'll be stubbleless for tonight okay?!" He teased back, before wanting to kiss her again while he already closed his eyes, but Elsa laid her finger on his lips, stopping him, to block his way to her lips. -sigh-.

He opened his eyes again and Elsa looked with a devious, adventurous shimmer in her eyes at him, while her blue eyes looked even more blue now. "First, what is going on tonight? And second, it tickles when you kiss me now and I'm going to giggle now if you kiss me. And that's awkward." She complained on a whining but most of all wailing tone while she showed her big blue puppy eyes which begged for attention and love.

Jack laughed mysteriously, while he fumbled with his chin-indeed finding stubbles on it- before he snickered with a rambunctious smile which he couldn't conceal. "Oh to answer the first question, I have a surprise for you tonight. Two, to he exactly, and secondly,... I can live with it." He smirked shrugging innocently, before he pulled her in for a kiss, while Elsa indeed giggled, so he tried to help her. By tickling her, and in no time, she had to pull away from their kiss before she was almost laughing in his mouth, which was awkward but funny.

The room was filled with laughter, begging the tycoon to stop his ruthless torturement on her and pleading. He scooped her in his arms, trying teasingly to kiss her, while Elsa playfully laid her hand upon his cheek pulling him away while warning if he would try to kiss her again with his deathly laughter making stickling little stubbles he would be crotched. Jack walked to the couch and dropped her while Elsa giggled and he knew her stomach hurt now out of laughter. The laughter that was filled with life, happiness and love.

He plopped down on the couch next to her, pulled her closely, but then just pushed her backwards, so she fell with the back of her head on his lap, while rambunctious giggles escaped her lips which made him smile in love.

"I love you, Jack." She wispered while she looked straight in his eyes, while he saw she meant every single word she said, while it came right out of her heart. He wanted to share his life with her, he wanted her to be a mum of his kids, to be a loving wife, while they never had to let go of each other, while having their little infinity.

Yes, he loved her in every way, and he was about to show that to her... This evening.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

**ELSA:**

They were sitting across each other in Elsa's actually as well Jack's favorite restaurant, Jean Georges, a French cuisine five star restaurant on the Upper West side, having lunch, while sitting close to the window while a sunbeam shone through the windows, upon the couple and the luxurious five star restaurant with its modern look, beautiful sight upon Central Park while the trees rocked softly along with the soft warm beeze.

Jack's cheeky and mesmerizing blue eyes pierced playfully from over the menucart, while he wiggled his eyebrows to make her laugh and indeed Elsa couldn't conceal a rambunctious giggle that escaped her lips before she could conceal it.

Jack kept on making faces and Elsa covered her mouth from not laughing out loud because that was not appropriate in this kind of environment. She gave her boyfriend an authoritative and incisively gaze he had to stop and she tried to look severe, determined not to laugh but it was a lost case and before she knew it, she was again giggling like a schoolgirl.

"What may I offer you as lunch, Mr. Frost?" She heard an immaculate calm voice next to her. Elsa looked up ans when she turned her head an ober was standing in formal black and white clothes next to their table, and it was clear that 1: He knew Jack and that he must've eaten here before and 2: That he didn't knew what this heap of _past glory_ was doing in his restaurant, since it was clear Elsa wore no Chanel, Prada, Louis Vuitton or whatever more in the way of 'designers clothing'.

Elsa awkwardly cleared her throat, as well Jack while their laughter died away and she felt how she blushed while Jack's face, on the contrary, was utterly poker faced, showing no emotion in one snap with his fingers and put on his ruthless tycoon face, together with his immortal smile to reveal his white teeth. "For me the sal-"

"O my god Jack, there are you!" They heard a feminine voice almost exclaiming through the restaurant behind them and Elsa felt how her heart was making a jump in her chest, while it skipped a beat at the same time when she heard the voice.

"Too early." Jack mumbled while he face-palmed, when he looked past Elsa, to the woman behind her.

Elsa's eyes widened in utter shock and astonishment when she turned around and before she knew it her baby sister was standing behind her, with her strawberry blonde hair , pink headband, fabulous pink sunglasses and a cute dress, and... On her hand a diamond ring.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed in happiness while she almost jumped up to hug her sister thightly while both crying their eyes out in each others' shoulders, both so happy to be reunited again after months without each other. Elsa felt finally how she could her dear baby sister again, not wanting to let go anymore while she smelled Anna's perfume and that alone, made her cry because it held so many memories of Norway with it and memories with Anna and her.

"Y-ou ar-re ju-just here!" Elsa sobbed in her shoulder, while she didn't gave a fuck anymore about that they were in a luxurious restaurant while the elite of New York were dining here.

"O-of course Els-Elsie!" Anna also cried in her shoulder while they never let go of each other, but eventually it was neccessary before they drowned for their feeling in their own tears of joy.

Elsa realized something and before she knew it, she almost pushed her sister aside, to give her boyfriend a mortifying death glare, hoping her gaze could kill. "You knew this Jackson?" She asked utterly calm with a cold hiss while a last tear ran down her cheek before she roughly wiped it away with her sleeve. The time he called someone in the corridor of Sebastian at his party, it was Anna! She had to come to JFK as surprise for Elsa and he asked Anna's telephone number.

Jack smiled watery with an innocent gaze, while he sang. "Eh surprise?" He almost asked, while he bit his lip and he prepared himself for a bitchclap, when she walked towards him while she grabbed him by his tie and jerked him forward so he was almost trangled, and he closed his eyes, ready to be bitchclapped in open space but Elsa didn't bitchclapped, she didn't yelled at him, no she _kissed_ him.

She cupped her cheeks, before she ran through his messy argenté hair, for a passionate kiss while she heard how Anna giggled on the background, but Elsa let her sister giggle. She wanted to break apart with him, but Jack placed his hand behind her head and pulled her even more closer in, if that was even possible. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, while their tongues grazed over each other like an unexplained dance, and she could cry out of happiness, but she could just conceal herself.

She loved Jack more than anything in this world and she didn't knew if it was this kiss, or this morning when he made her constantly laugh, or yesterday night when they made love, but she knew one thing for sure.

They broke apart and their foreheads rested against each other, and when she glanced to the right and left, she saw how the people were all looking what happened, but then again concentrated theirselves on their seafood dish.

"Jack, I stay." She wispered while a tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't conceal a vivacious smile and before she could even react, or close her eyes he kissed her again and when they broke apart, they hugged each other, while they heard Anna speaking on an awkward tone.

"Eh guys, I understand you are all... Turtle doves with each other but you are negleting me." Anna wailed on a playful tone, but Elsa already grabbed her by her arm, to join the hug.

"Okay, that was surprise 1 out of 2." Jack spoke mysteriously while he giggled with his eyebrows.

"What's the next?" Elsa asked smiling while was very impatient to see her pleading expression.

"No, I'm not going to say it, you have to experience it..." Jack smirked mysteriously while he fumbled with his chin, while he remembered himself he had to shave himself for tonights occassion, which was still a surpise for her... Of course.

Elsa sticked her tongue out at him, before plopping down in her chair across him, while Anna joined the lunch.

"So guys Anna Anderson is in te house! Or yeah... New York... Or should I call it New York house?" Anna asked herself while she took off her pink sunglasses with black glasses and placed it on the dinner table. A waiter wanted to take her coat-which was bright yellow since Anna had an extrodinary style in clothing- over to hang it on the coatstand but Anna didn't got the point so she almost exclaimed indignation.

**(A/N) Anna Anderson, yes because Anderson was of course from Hans Christian Anderson which wrote 'the snow queen' the original version of Frozen. Tribute time!**

"May I take you coat, miss?" The waiter asked politely.

"Hey thief, that's my coat." Anna hissed with crossed arms. "Elsa can you believe it, I have never seen any thief who asks if they may take my coat, they are just too friendly here!" Anna said innocently and naïvely, while she pointed to the waiter. "But it's still a no. I made this myself and if you want a coat, I can make one for you but you are not stealing from people! Bad, bad _boo-boo_. Now sit." Anna demanded strictly.

The waiter raised confusedly an eyebrow at her, while Anna narrowed her eyes. "Sit. I said sit. Jeez, too friendly to ask if he may steal my coat, but too stubborn to listen to me." Anna sighed head shooking.

Elsa smiled when she saw his cute her sister was when she was a bit quirky, wobbly and socially impaired, but most of all a warm person. In the meantine Anna already got the idea of the whole 'may I take you coat' when the waiter explained it to her-not impressed-.

In no time Anna had enough to tell the couple and soon whole stories were shared. "O my god have you seen Kristoff already? He's like so sweet and caring and we met no wait I'm first going to tell you the other story of out first date and then tell how we met, or no maybe I should just- Anyway, have you seen New York already it's like so beautiful- hey but wait, I didn't finished Kristoff's part so-"

Elsa and Jack shared a glance while they heard how Anna rattled like there was no tomorrow. "Well what I tried to saw was he's beautiful, the world is beautiful, I love Kristoff, and he has like this huge dog Sven! So anyway, I bought here nail polish today, slept a lot in the plane, but three days ago I went shopping with Kristoff and I'm pregnant. Wait what?" Anna rattled like there was no tomorrow before she turned pink and casted her eyes down when she realized what she blurted out before Elsa almost let out a yell and squeal at the same time in shock.

"Anna you are what?!" She almost exclaimed in utter shock and astonishment, but Jack was fast enough to hover over the table to cover her mouth from screaming.

Elsa had the idea she could bite him and soon Jack pulled his hand away. "You are what?!" Elsa hissed on a lower tone, through gritted teeth.

"Pregnant? Don't you know Elsa? That's like-"

"I know what it is, Anna! But seriously. A baby? Why? How? And when?" Elsa asked on a rattle tone.

"Why... Ehm I guess it's just eh... A surprise? Not really planned actually and Kristoff doesn't really know it..." Anna muttered a bit off while she scratched the back of her head. Jack whistled, but he wisely shut his mouth when Elsa shot him a quick death glare. "How, come on you know how babies are made! And when... How should I know when?! I am six weeks now and that's all I know!" Anna said in almost her panic, while she lubricated herb butter onto her baguette.

"When did you find out?" Jack asked timid, joining the conversation, while he trailed with his finger over his under-lip.

"Kind of today? I was like on the airport of Norway, and I was like 'Oh I'm late' then it was like 'how long?' And then I kind of paniced so security had to bring me to such a isolation room thingy, because they thought I was a terrorist or something. Anyways, I explained everything and then they let me go so after that I almost ran to the closest pharmacy on the airport and yeah that was the whole story..." Anna sighed while she bit her lip.

"Why don't you call Kristoff?" Elsa asked with a frown while she placed her hand on Anna's.

"I don't know we're just engaged and it's just... Weird I'm now on the other side of the globe and when I call that's like flying to Australia and then call your mum when you broke her favorite vase so she can't kill you right away." Anna shrugged a bit, while Jack almost choked his water out over the table because he he had to laugh, while choked heartedly while he averted his head.

"Anna, call him. He has the right to know it and if I see Kristoff I can't imagine him angry." Elsa giggled softly, while she looked in the corner of her eye to Jack, to see if he was alright.

"Okay..." Anna sighed almost unintelligible while it was clear she was tentative about the whole situation. "You're not angry, right Elsie?" She asked softly while she turned her head towards Elsa.

First Elsa did was laughing while she giggled to Anna's astonishment. "No. No Anna, I'm not angry, but I already see that when I'm not in Norway everything gets derailed." Elsa winked deviously at her sister, before hugging her tightly while she inhaled the scent of her sister, and she felt finally home. She was with Jack, but now she also had her sister on her side. She realized that if she was about to stay in New York, she had to leave Anna for ever.

"Anna... I have to tell you something." She wispered with a raspy and hoarse tone, a bit nervous while they broke apart and she looked in the big innocent blue eyes of her precious baby sister.

"Jack asked if I... If I could stay with him." Elsa rattled quickly and almost unintelligible hoping Anna wouldn't hear it, but Anna heard everything, every word.

Anna smiled to her astinishment before she waved it away and spoke again like there was no tomorrow. "Oh but that's no problem, one week, two weeks it's alright and then we can-"

"_For ever_, Anna." Elsa sighed with a groan, finally saying what she wanted while she finally dared to face her sister.

Anna's eyes widened in shock, her face became as pale as snow, while Elsa saw how the tears formed in her eyes. "Y-You what? You are going to leave me? I don't have anyone Elsa! My parents are dead, your parents are dead, I have nobody and now everything I was so scared for is coming true. You are going and I stay and I don't want that! Don't do it, Elsa!" Anna begged, pleaded her sister while a tear ran down her cheek.

Elsa was in war with herself. What to do? Pick Jack's side, the man whose she loved more than herself and turn her back to her homeland? Or pick the side of your sister who has nobody, no parents anymore, no biological sisters or brothers, she had only her and Kristoff and still Anna always knew how to smile, in every situation while putting someone else's needs before hers.

In the meantime there arose a taciturn atmosphere at the table they were sitting at, while Elsa's glance moved from right to left, Anna, Jack, Anna, Jack. Back and forth, while she was too blown away to speak, but even when she found her voice Anna spoke.

"Elsa you are leaving me, for a guy that can't even balance his past with his present life, leave me in Norway, and just... Just go away, to never return just for this guy named Jack Frost across me? Does he mean more to you than me?" Anna asked while the tears streamed silently down her cheeks, but Elsa could almost hear them scream out of mental pain.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the part of the sentence with 'balance his past with his present life' while he shot a glance at Elsa, raising an eyebrow at her.

Elsa made a gesture with her eyes he had to stay silent and slightly shook her head at him to not speak now. "Anna it's not that I don't love you less than Jack! It's... It's just that I can't leave him, I can't let him stay! Not after all we have been through. I'm sorry but this is where our paths in life divide. You have your life, I have mine but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore, Anna. I will try to visit every year Norway." Elsa smile softly while she raised from her chair to hug her now sobbing sister.

Anna looked up, wiping her tears away with her sleeve before Elsa spoke.

Anna hugged her back, while she wispered in Norwegian. "Jeg elsker deg, Elsa."

(I love you)

"Jeg elsker deg også, Anna." Elsa wispered back with a soft smile, finally reunited with her sister. (I love you too, Anna)

* * *

**THAT EVENING:**

Make up powder was everywhere of blush, mascara was on the mirror and a penetrating scent of a feminine perfume hung in the air, while Elsa was doing ther make up in the bathroom, not knowing why her boyfriend said they were going out tonight, probably for dinner.

She applied the black product onto her eye lashes, while she stared in her reflection, with a questioning look. The woman that stared back was 25, glowing and blooming in her youth, while her cheeks blushed out of happiness. Finally after years she felt this feeling... Safety and the feeling everything was going to be alright one day.

She knew Jack wasn't the guy that wanted tons of make up and she herself was also not really being into this whole... Fashionista doll like woman. She thought that was the reason he fell for her and isn't married to an Upper East Side woman. She was quite normal and just wasn't fucked up by wealth.

She realized that she was about to stay... In New York with Jack! Her whole life! The feeling made her nauseous, because she had to leave her homeland, curious, because she wanted to know how it feels like to be a New Yorker but most of all, comforted because she knew Jack was always there for her.

The door opened and Anna walked into the bathroom, while she giggled rambunctious.

"Anna, what are you up to?" Elsa asked giggling playfully while she stared at her sister in the mirror.

"No, I aint up to something... But Jack does." Anna giggled softly, while she gloated at her sister in the mirror back.

"What do you mean? Yes he's off to somebody or some store to pick up something, I don't know but what do you mean?" Elsa asked suspiciously, while she twisted the mascara lit with the brush inserted in it again back into the base of the tubular plastic little pot where the mascara product was in.

"No, nothing... Just.." Anna sighed. "Never mind, anyway... I told Kristoff about the whole baby thing and he was so happy while I actually didn't expected it, but he now wants me to go back to Norway immediately because he wants me to rest now and not cross through New York with my sister, going on reckless sightseeing." Anna giggled while she winked at her sister.

"Oh Anna I'm so happy for you! I'm so happy to become an aunt!" Elsa smiled while she just had to hug her sister.

Maybe... Maybe he meant with staying... Getting married and maybe having kids in a few years? She immediately pushed the thought aside while she felt how her cheeks heatened up. Getting kids with him, actually the idea wasn't that bad, she loved him, he loved her, but first things had to be done. Permanent visa, Amélie who was about to have an abortion on the baby, and just... Just nothing right? Was that it? Was then the book closed? The end? Just Happily Ever After?

And then, have a life as a parent till the end of time while you were about to wish and could only dream of the nights where you could just sleep in peace without being awakened by kids yelling for her and Jack's name, nights where you could just make love without holding in on particular sounds, hoping the kids wouldn't hear anything of mum and dad making love, nights where you were lost in your dreams while being in your life time of youth.

Maybe it was hard, but in the end she was ready to become a parent, a mother but she didn't knew if Jack wanted to be a father. She could only guess, ask it to the stars, the moon, although they would never talk back, give an answer. They could only make light in the darkness of the night.

Deep down she knew that there was more than just the task of solving Amélies problem and her visa, much more and for the first time in weeks she again felt her heart pounding hard in her chest, while she asked herself if it still was as innocent as she avouched.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

Happy voices filled the dark night, stars on the skylit that reached the horizon, with its empty-and darkness, while thousands street lamps along the famous Avenues made sure New York had its source of safety. Light.

"Jack where are you taking me?" She giggled softly, while her boyfriend placed his hands in front of her sight, blindfolding her with his hands. She heard how the yellow cabs roared pasted them, with their revving motor on, she heard a crowd, she heard people laughing, she saw even with her close eyes there was a tremendous amount of light in this place even now it was in the evening.

"Shh, don't say a word." He wispered while they walked. Elsa sometimes saw a beam of street light splitting through his fingers, but she couldn't see anything.

"Almost there... Okay so watch you step here's platformed pedestrian path." He mumbled while they stepped onto it.

"You sound like a flight captain." Elsa giggled rambunctious. Jack giggled with her but then they stopped walking, while Elsa herself was completely disorientated.

"Jack, what-" Jack removed his hands, and the first thing she had to do, was blink with her eyes, because her eyes weren't used to the amount of light that shone into her pupil, while her pupil itself became smaller in one single second, to prevent itself from eye injury.

Her eyes fluttered open, while the first thing she could do was let het jaw drop in amazement and astonishment while her eyes became as big as saucers.

Times Square was surrounding her, maybe the most famous square of the world. The huge illuminating advertisement boards gave light to the darkness of the night, huge crowds, even now in the evening were surrounding her, walking past her, most of all tourists who were just as excited as her, while yellow cabs passed her.

She was standing in the middle of the square, on a platformed pedestrian zone, and when she turned around a huge red staircase was standing in front of her, while she had the idea she didn't knew where she had to look first. Advertisment for Broadway boards, a huge two floor M&amp;M store was standing 100 meters on the left and it was just too much for all her senses in once.

It wasn't different in movies, it wasn't bigger or better in books, how people told stories about this place, no it was real. It was excactly as in a movie, it all excisted, this was New York, this was Times Square.

First thing she did was almost jumping in the air, while wrapping her legs around Jack's waist to kiss him hundred times on his cheek, on his forehead, on his lips, everywhere. If she had red lipstick now, his face was about to be full with red lip prints while Jack giggled and hugged her while twirling her around.

"You," she kissed him. "Are," and again. "The best boyfriend ever." She rattled before kissing him again, but now upon his lips, forgetting the crowd around her, the sound, the light, everything.

Jack laughed while he put her down and elsa hugged him again. "You're amazing." She muffled in his chest, while she clamped herself upon him.

"The party isn't over yet." He laughed while he was a head bigger than her, while he hugged her, giving her tender kiss on the crown of her head.

Elsa looked up, her eyes like a child who was about to go for the first time to Disney Land. "Really?" She squealed amazed while she almost jumped up and down while Jack could only laugh.

"Come." He wispered in her ear, and he pulled her with him, to god knows where.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER:**

Elsa was sitting numbed at her table, almost feeling high as fuck while she was amazed by what her boyfriend all did for her this evening. They were sitting at Georges, the same restaurant as where Anna came with her surprise that she came to NY.

The dim light of the chandeliers in the huge dinner room shone down upon the couple, waiters walked around, taking orders from New York's most famous and rich people, sometimes walking with plates with the best seafood on top of it.

"Jack, you are just... I don't understand. Why? Why are you doing this for me? Why this evening?" Elsa asked suspiciously while she raised an eyebrow at him before drinking some of her white wine, which was a perfect combination with fish.

Jack smirked confident, to reveal his white teeth but she saw deep down he was nervous. She looked through his smile that said 'I'm fine, thank you'. "Don't you worry, that's a thing for me to do now." He grinned snickering while his hand was laying on the table and he fumbled around with his knive.

Elsa pursed her lips in indistinctness. "The what? Jack, you are acting strange this evening." Elsa complaied with a sigh.

"I'm not!" He defended himself with a cunning smile, while he sticked for a slight second his tongue out, like they used to do as kids.

"Yes, yes you are!" Elsa laughed while she stared in his eyes, drowning in them while she lost count for how many times.

Jack didn't answered her, while there fell a silence at their table and it looked he was observing her from head to the part where the table was reaching her stomach, his eyes gliding down her body and she cocked in suspicion her eyebrow at him. She snapped with her fingers and he came back to present while almost jumping up.

"You are unbelieveable, Jackson." She sighed, rolling playfully with her eyes. She stared at the man that she remembered so well as a 17-year-old troublemaker. She remembered the day he arrived at Harefield, the day he threw a glass of water in her face, the day she learned him how to play Lacrosse and how she discovered he had a talent for it. The day this first kissed... The time goes so fast.. It was already 8 years ago and the feeling that Boarding School was never going to happen again made her feel hurt.

Never running through the corridors with a sulking Melfor saying 'We are not running through the corridors of Harefield Newton Academy, rule 346, paragraph 9, line 34', never she would play a competition in Lacrosse again, never would she roll her eyes on Eugene and Jack who were causing trouble again, never would she have to discover Rapunzel's empty bed because she always slept secretly at Eugene, never would she see how Hiccup could only dream of Astrid's lips, and never would she and Jack feel the warmth of the Boarding School again. The place made her life better, made her feel safer, that place got some magic since you could even change the most ruthless troublemaker named Jackson Overland Frost who arrived broken from the inside but with a smile from the outside.

**(A/N) The memories people... Is someone having a tissue for me please? :'(**

Still... All his friends helped him, cracked the sturdy Jack to find a sweet sensitive boy underneath his image and that was truly a thing no one thought that could be achieved.

Yes, after all those years it was still Jack. And she loved him more than anything else.

Jack snickered while he fumbled with his wine glass so a vortex arose. "Elsa... Have you ever... Ever thought of us having... Of we... After I asked you to stay, did you ever thought of the idea us... Being married? Having kids?" He asked tentatively while he stammred. His cheeks blushed while he ran through his hair and Elsa was so cute to see.

"Or just one kid, that's also good I don't mind." He added quickly with a soft smile while he was actually screaming on the inside 'how am I ever going to survive this?'.

Elsa giggled while she felt how her cheeks heatened up. "Y-yes... I did."

Jack looked surprisedly up while he looked in her blue eyes, while his had an aura of nothing but love, while he bit his under lip but in a good way. "Y-you really did?" He asked with a slight stammer while he didn't averted hs gaze from her.

Elsa wanted to avert her gaze, still not knowing if what she answered was good or wrong, or that she didn't just made a total fool of herself, but then she realized it was Jack and he knew she loved him till the end of time.

"What is your view on.. Kids?" Elsa asked nonchalantly although it came out very tentatively while she stared in her wineglass at her white wine, before facing Jack with a gloat.

"You mean how many? Ehm... I think 2 is fun." He smiled softly while he looked at her, with an excruciating adorable shimmer in his eyes, and Elsa now realized how funny yet sweet it was to make an image of her boyfriend being a father.

"I also like 2, but I also like just.. 1, let's start off with that." She giggled rambuntiously, while she fumbled shyly with her knive, still a blushing from Jack's questions about their future. "Because I don't know how to be a mum." She added mumbling, before facing him again.

"You have to learn everything, Elsie. Do you think Einstein could do maths like a smartypants from day one he had to learn it?"

"No." She answered.

"You think Columbus could write about the evolution about humanity, animals and plants from day one?"

"No." She again answered with a giggle.

"You think Usian Bolt could break the world record fastest man or human ever measured from day one?"

"And again no."

"Indeed, they all had to learn it, had years of practice, studied, explored the world and it took years for them to do all this. And yes, there's some thing as talent that can help you but you can't be the best in one day, it will take time and for some people that's very hard to accept, but I know you can do it, Elsa. And you are not alone because I'm on your side." Jack smiled comforting, while he layed his hand on her hand that lay on the table.

"You are saying that will take years, but I have only nine months to prepare myself to become a mum!" Elsa defended herself while she cocked an eyebrow at him in disagreement.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise okay?" Jack assured her while he looked deeply in her eyes.

"Okay." Elsa smiled brightly while she rubbed her thumb over his hand.

Two hours later, they were done with having dinner and walked over the now almost empty streets and Avenues of New York, since it was almost midnight, exactly 12:00 P.M. Jack held her hand thightly, while they entered Central Park for some reason. Or he was nervous for something or he was cautious since it was midnight and they entered a park where you didn't had to be 30 years back at midnight since it was previously full with drug gangs and just weird people.

They approached a fountain, and to her surprise it was still on, so the sound of water clattering peacefully down on the clear water with a reflection a whole Moon in it, made the whole atmosphere a relaxing feel and she felt slowly how serene peace filled her veins, while they held hands. Elsa felt like her love was electricity, conducting to his hand, through his whole body to make him love struck.

**(song: Ed Sheeran, One)**

_Tell me that you turned down the man_

_Who asked for your hand_

"Elsa, stand still please." Jack said almost timid, serious and his voice was demanding but gentle at the same time. His voice hit on and Elsa didn't know what to expect.

_'Cause you're waiting for me_

_And I know, you're gonna be away a while_

_But I've got no plans at all to leave_

_And would you take away my hopes and dreams and just stay with me?_

**(A/N) People... This lyrics... I'm crying since you have NO idea what's coming up next in this fanfiction. **

The moonlight was the only clarity in the darkness of the warm Summer night, while it shone in all its glory upon the couple. Jack's deep blue eyes filled with love and gentleness looked like to illuminate in the moonlight, his silvery hair was striking even more now and it looked almost white. He gently took his hand in hers and he looked deeply in her eyes. He did it on a way she couldn't describe, she couldn't place it, but she wasn't afraid at all. She trusted him, and knew he would there for her to the end.

_All my senses come to life_

_While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

"Elsa, I just want to say... No ask you something, now you're staying in New York. We've been through so much together. I now can't imagine my life without you, without you laying next to me when I wake up, I can't imagine with what if you go and I stay, I can't let you go, because I love you to the Moon and back. You are my clarity in my darkness, and this is really the most poetic thing I've ever said in my life Bye The Way and I look and sound like a total fool right now, but I remember that Hiccup said that girls fall for poetic guys anyway,"

_Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

_'Cause you are the only one_

Elsa was giggling rambunctiously while she smiled brightly at the sight of Jack stammering over his words, blushing slightly. She loved the sensitive Jack more than anything else in the world right now.

_And all my friends have gone to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide_

_Just promise me, you'll never leave again_

_'Cause you are the only one_

Jack sighed while he ran for a second through his hair in his tentativeness, before he cleared his throat and then he did the thing Elsa could've only dream of. She could only dream of how a guy would ever do it. In a restaurant, under Le Tour Eiffel, but now, here in Central Park in the moonlight with the trees softly rocking along with the soft wind was the most romantic thing she'd ever saw and encountered.

She felt how the tears emerged from her eyes out of joy, while she covered her mouth in surprise while she gasped in astonishment.

_Take my hand and my_

_Heart and soul, I will_

_Only have these eyes for you_

_And you know, everything changes but_

_We'll be strangers if we see this through_

He kneeled for her, still helding her hand in his, rubbing it slightly with his thumb while he looked deeply in her blue lagune eyes. And there it was, out of his pocket, he revealed a velvet little box and slowly opened it, so a golden ring was to be seen, with all little inlaid diamonds around it, all as clear as the water of the waters of a blue lagune, but then on top, was situated the biggest diamond of all, placed between four little how they called it 'claws', in the same clear transpicious colour as all the other diamonds. But it was different than all the others, besides the size; it was cut in a heart shape which shimmered brightly in the moonlight.

_You could stay within these walls and bleed_

_Or just stay with me_

_Oh lord, now_

It was delicate, fragile, and looked sensitive as well beautiful, but Elsa knew that diamond was the roughest material on earth, and she could compare it with their love. It was fragile but in the end, no one could break it, rip it apart like they did with her in her past, their love was unconditionally.

_All my senses come to life_

_While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

_Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

_'Cause you are the only one_

_And all my friends have gone to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide_

_Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

_'Cause you are the only one_

She saw he had to blink his tears away for a second, while she was already crying, and sobbing. "Elsa, will you marry me?" He asked with endearment while he had almost a hoarse voice, but she could hear every word, every second of what he said. It came right out of his heart, his soul and she felt their love running through both of their bodies, like thousends of Volts. He was her only one, her inamorato, her clarity, her love runnning through her veins. She loved him more than anything on this world, she loved him more than herself, she loved him like nothing and no one else.

Tears ran down her cheeks, like an uncontrolleable waterfall, filled with joy, happiness and surprise while she let them just run down, let them go, in her vortex of emotions. He wanted her to share his life with her, wanted to become a parent with her, and live Happily Ever After.

_I'm stumbling off drunk, getting myself lost_

_I am so gone, so tell me the way home_

_I listen to sad songs, singing about love_

_And where it goes wrong_

"Y-Yes." She sobbed, while she looked deep in his blue eyes, before she couldn't do more but cry and smile at the same time.

Jack smiled brightly with joy while he shoved slowly the ring on her ring finger, looking deeply in her eyes. "I love you, Elsa." He almost whispered, before he raised to come on eye-height with her, his eyes so deep and pure with love, as well happiness.

She cried and cried and cried out of nothing more than happiness.

_All my senses come to life_

_While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

_Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

_'Cause you are the only one_

He tenderly wiped the tears off her cheeks, before he moved further, to stroke a strand of platinum blonde hair out of her sight. "I love you too, Jack." She wispered mollified, before she bended slowly just like him, to kiss him passionate in the moonlight that hugged the engaged couple.

She hugged him thightly, her soulmate her everything.

_And all my friends have gone to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide_

_Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

And for that moment, it was just them. Them, encountering true love, and loving somebody unconditionally.

'_Cause you are the only one_

And for that moment, they had their little moment of a Happily Ever After.

Even if you go, and I stay.

* * *

***Crying in the corner of the room about Jelsa and a thing called feels* People... I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE A PROPOSAL! WOW! BAM! Anna FINALLY made an appearance! Wow I began to say this to you guys in chapter 5 or something she would come soon XD but here she is! And she's PREGNANT! And Jack proposed Elsie... Please tell me what you think of it! Bad? WORST EVER? Good? Please please tell me! Was the music good? Please leave a review! It makes my day and motivates me! **


	35. Chapter 35 unicorniehornie puddlewuddle

**HELLO PEOPLE! New chapter, new feelings, new emotions and more drama XD. I hope you all can handle it.. And guys I know it should be unicornyhorny but here are Eugene's perfect spelling skills XD. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL 143 followers! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 34: Unicorniehornie puddlewuddle**

**NEW YORK, MANHATTAN, UNION SQUARE**

**TIME: 14:36**

The crowd occasionally bumped elbows over the important and historic intersection, while simultaneously talking, laughing, some eating an ice cream in the Summer sun while everybody had their own life. Some got to Union Square to walk the dog,-although it looked like some dogs walked with their owners-while most of the time poodles were gallivanting gracefully with their new poodle clip through the crowds and sometimes you could hear how music mas being made by street artists who were sitting next to the exit of the subway station, where people walked out from 24/7 while the metros kept on arriving and within a minute, they raced through the tunnels again of the New York's underground metro system.

Squirrels climbed up and down the trees of the little park that was filled with green of the leaves of the dozens of trees. Whole squirrel families lived here. Some of the bunch of cheeky troublemakers jumped on yellow cabs that were currently not in service that stood on the side of the road, while some other quirrels liked stealing food from people who were lunching on the green coloured iron stools.

Some families walked through the little park to have a picknick with their children, although Central Park was preferred more, but still if you wanted more crowd and squirrels, you could always go here, since the quirrels weren't strange man at all.

Life was everywhere to be found on this square. From people to poodles, to other dog breeds-but the poodle was most common in New York- to squirrels who were fighting over a berry, everywhere was music, sound and a crowd. It was New York's trademark lately.

Some of those people were businessmen, some nannies with children, sometimes teenagers-who actually had to be sitting in classes but were ditching them- while they had just bought food at Whole Foods that was across the intersection to have lunch.

And with all those people walking over the big intersection with the equestrian statue of president Washington in the middle, you would almost forget a certain family that was just like all the others, lounging over the Avenues and streets like no other tourist would do, the family Fitzherbert.

"Eugene! South is down!" Rapunzel sighed heavily while she rolled with her eyes at her husband trying to grab the map out of Eugene's hand, but Eugene was a real man and he stubbornly held it away from her, while he tried to multitask by reading a map-where he was terribly bad at-, watching where he walked, talking to Rapunzel, while he pulled at the same time a buggy with him with their 2-year-old child.

"No Zel, South is up!" He groaned stubbornly while Rapunzel could just grab the buggy out of his hands before he collapsed into the statue of president Washington and dodged it, while her daughter laughed at the sight of daddy almost collapsing hard with his face into the statue. She was clapping enthusiasticly with her hands while giggling rambunctiously.

Rapunzel sighed patiently, while blowing a strand of hair out of her face, placed her hand on the handle of the buggy, jerked her hip to the left to lean on her right leg and watched amusedly how Eugene was holding the map upside down.

"Eugene, we are walking for two hours to Central Park and now we're at some Union Square! Thereby Mabel is hungry and I too!" She complained while she kneeled and carefully picked her softly wailing daughter out of it because it was hot and was hungry. She raised while supporting the two-year-old by her butt and hugged her. She ran through the brown hair of her daughter while Mabel's now watery green eyes stared over her mother's shoulder to the strange outside world.

It looked like Eugene's fatique disappeared from his face in seconds when he saw his daughter and his frown disappreared while it replaced for a smile that was too big for his face. "Hey Mabel,'' Mabel looked up while she turned her head to Eugene. ''You want super dad to pull faces, huh?" He asked on a high-pitched tone, almost feminine like while he caressed with his thumb her wobbly baby cheek.

Mabel made a soulful and puppy face before she spoke. "No. Super daddy has to give Mabel and mummy food." Mabel wailed softly while her last words were muffled away in her mother's shoulder.

Eugene sighed a bit, staring in Rapunzel's eyes, now having a conversation that was non-verbal, but he understood ever single word she 'spoke'. When she gave him a last death glare he gave in. "Good. Family first. Eh... I heard you can get food at Whole Foods?" Eugene almost asked while he put the map again in the under department of the buggy. Rapunzel put her daughter back, who was now close to sleeping, secured her and together they walked towards the Whole Foods on across the street, while Eugene and Rapunzel held mollified hands.

**SIMULTANEOUSLY AT WHOLE FOODS:**

**HICCUP:**

"Mer? I what's the difference between this spaghetti and this one?" Hiccup asked tantatively while he ran through his hair and he held two packages of spaghetti in his hand, holding one on his left hand an one in his right hand. God, he was so bad at doing groceries. Huh, give him business please.

Merida and him were standing in the Whole Foods, together doing the groceries for the week while Merida was actually the one who was best at running the whole family part and he was more like a follower in their relationship in that way but when it came to business, he always ran the whole thing.

"Huh, what?" He heard her saying while she walked from out of the aisles and she walked towards their cart.

"Which one?" He asked with a heavily sigh, asking himself how he was able to ever become a good family man and father, since Merida was now 4 months pregnant from their first child. He bit his underlip in suspence.

"Eh... Do the whole-weat, the other one is not as good as the whole-weat." Merida spoke quickly, before she revealed her IPhone where she put her grocery list on to see what they needed.

"Oh Hiccup, could you get the meat chunks for Toothless?" Merida asked absently while she scrolled down her list, now speaking about their black cat with venom green eyes and cute ears.

"Sure... But I have no idea where to search." Hiccup sighed while he began to walk des-orientated through the Whole Foods, searching in the tremendously big supermarket for meat chunks.

**JACK:**

His mouth dropped when he stood in front of all the things he has never had to deal with as a man. "What the fuck is a pad?" He groaned heartedly through gritted teeth, having 0.0% knowledge of these women things. He stood in front of thousends of brands, all selling different forms of these things called 'pads'. God, it was so awkward for him as a man to buy these things.

"What the fuck? Wings? What the hell are that for things on this thing called a 'pad'?" Jack asked whispering while he zoomed in on what Elsa scribbled down on a grocery list. He hoped there stood an other word but Elsa's handwriting was as clear as that you didn't have to try to mess with Frollo and Melfor.

He stared up and he was lost in all the thousend things he had to choose from. "Why didn't I ever listen with biology with sex education?" He asked himself with a heavily sigh before he called Elsa for help.

**EUGENE:**

He put Mabel in a cart in such a thing he called a babysit thingy, while she glanced up towards her father with her big green eyes, which she got from Rapunzel.

"Okay... Let's find food." Eugene sighed while he pulled the cart further but before he could blink with his eyes, Mabel already grabbed a package of chocolate chip cookies while she wiggled mischievously with her eye brows, just like he always did.

"No, Mabel." He said strictly while he tried to grab the cookies out of her little greedy hands, but Mabel held it away from her father, just like Eugene did with the map when Rapunzel wanted to grab it. Mabel protested while she crossed stubbornly her arms. "Okay... If I put you down, out of this babysit thing in this cart, will you then listen to super dad?" Eugene asked with a smoulder. Mabel nodded and Eugene put his daughter down on the ground so she could walk next to him as arranged.

"Okay... Let's see..." Eugene looked on a little note Rapunzel scribbled down for him what they needed as well. "What about if we get some of your unicorniehornie puddlewuddle cookies from Mr. Bean?" He looked up and when he glanced over his note, a clear spot was to be seen in front of him.** (A/N) Mr. Bean cookies are my childhood people. Holy food.**

_No Mabel._

'O god, Rapunzel is going to kill you.' A voice in his head whistled, while Eugene himself almost got a heart attack and didn't know how fast he had to look where his daughter was.

"Mabel?" He sang on a high pitched tone, while his voice hit on. There she was! She ran out of the aisle he was standing in. "Mabel! Come here! Mabel come to daddy!" Eugene yelled harder while he began to chase Mabel through the enormous supermarket with his cart.

**MERIDA:**

She stood in front of the milk and eggs when she heard a wailing child crying for mummy and daddy. Merida looked up, as well Hiccup while she began to walk towards the sound while Hiccup followed her, pushing the cart forward.

When she turned left, into an other aisle, she saw how a two maybe three-year-old toddler, a girl was running crying through the rows, without a mum or dad on her side. She had brown hair and green eyes which were now filled with tears.

"Mummy!" She yelled while she ran towards Merida, thinking she was her mum. Merida smiled softly while she knelt to the ground to come on eye-height with the little girl and soon, she quickly hugged her.

"Where's your dad? Your mum?" She asked friendly while she comforted the crying toddler in her arms. They made eye-contact and the girl's underlip trembled a bit.

"Ma-Mabel doe-doesn't kn-know!" She cried sobbingly.

"What's the name of your dad?" Hiccup asked friendly and gentle, while he knelt as well to come also on eye-height with the girl, who apparently was called Mabel.

"S-Super dad." She sobbed and Merida and Hiccup softly giggled.

"And what's the name of your mum?" Merida asked while she held the toddler in her arms.

"Zel." She answered boldly while her shoulder jolted for a second.

"Okay, let's find Zel." Merida smiled while she raised and held hands with the two-year-old.

**EUGENE:**

He ran well actually raced with his cart through the aisles, while he tried to find his daughter. Next aisle, No. Next aisle, no once again. Next next aisle, no, no, no, no! Aisle after aisle was empty or there was just no Mabel.

He ran into a random aisle, while he hoped Rapunzel found her already and he begged if she would find out he had lost their daughter, she wouldn't castrate him alive.

His eyes shut open in shock as well amusement when he saw a man, probably 26-year-old, with silvery white hair and striking blue eyes in a suit, standing next to a platinum blondine with also almost sapphire blue eyes in front of him.

No, this was not true... This was fucking insane! He smirked confidently while he lowered his speed, now almost tip-toed towards the couple, while it was clear the blondine was teaching her husband what pads were and what the difference was between wings and no wings.

He snickered softly when he stood behind them, laid his hand upon the shoulder of the man and spoke amusedly out loud. "Hey Jack, I didn't know you are on your period."

Jack and Elsa let out a yell in shock as well surprise while turning around and their eyes widened when they saw their rainbow _fairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle _best friend friend standing in front of them!

"EUGENE?!" They exclaimed in shock.

**RAPUNZEL:**

"Where are Eugene and Mabel?" She asked herself while she whispered it through gritted teeth. "And where is-"

"MUMMY!" She heard no other person than her daughter yelling through the aisle she was walking in.

She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw how her daughter walked towards her while she held her little hand in Merida's while Hiccup walked towards her while also their eyes widened when they saw Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel?! This is your daughter?! Where's Eugene?!" Hiccup almost exclaimed while they almost ran towards her, while Merida walked fast but didn't run, since it was clear she was pregnant. Rapunzel smiled vivaciously when she saw it.

She hugged them thightly while everybody giggled. "How do you know Eugene is the father? And what are you guys doing here?!" She muffled in their shoulders, while they hugged each other in happiness. Hiccup didn't change anything. He only had no baby face anymore and Merida had more mature features.

"Just look at the dramatic acting, brown hair and stubborn behaviour and there is no doubt Mr. Fitzherbert couldn't keep his hands off you." Hiccup answered with a devious wink while Merida poked him quickly with a giggle.

Rapunzel laughed while she picked her daughter up and supported her by her butt and softly ssh-ed her daughter it was alright. "Yes, but Mr. Fitzherbert has grown up. He's a true man now. Okay sometimes he still tries to see what happens if he mixes chocolate and peanut butter to see if he can simulate the taste of yellow peanut M&amp;M's,... And is racing with his cart through the aisles of the supermarket to see how fast he can do the groceries, but other than that, he's now a true gentlemen." Rapunzel giggled while she tilted her chin in dignity and looked at Merida and Hiccup, but she glanced to the side with her eyes when she heard how a cart collapsed into a pile of conserve tins.

"EUGENE!" Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel exclaimed.

**ELSA:**

"Really Jack? Eugene? I thought you two grew up." Elsa sighed wistfully as well disapproving when saw how her fiancé and Eugene had just collapsed into a pile of conserve tins when they did a bet who could run faster through the supermarket with a cart full with groceries.

"Oh Elsie, this is true-"

"EUGENE FITZHERBERT YOU LOST OUR DAUGHTER?! Wait till I castrate you alive! They heard an angry voice behind them and when everybody looked up the first thing that was to be heard was people yellling each other's names in shock. It was Rapunzel, but Elsa then saw more people who she didn't expect to be here!

"Merida?!" Elsa asked.

"Elsa?!" Merida asked.

"Hiccup?!" Jack asked.

"Jack?!" Rapunzel asked.

"Rapunzel?!" Elsa asked.

"Eugene!" Eugene yelled for himself.** (A/N) If you have ever seen Shrek 2 with the dinner table where everybody yells each other's names ans donkey yells his own name? Yes, that's this idea...**

"EUGENE YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" Jack first almost yelled towards his formerly best friend in utter shock, while he stared at Mabel and back at Eugene who was now smiling strained.

Eugene blushed-and it looked cute as fuck on him, while he casted his eyes down and mumbled. "Eh yes..."

"How? When? Why? YOU'RE SO YOUNG!" Jack asked curiously while he knelt, to come on eye-height with Mabel, and tantatively, the girl walked towards Jack to Elsa's endearment and ran through her long brown hair.

"Eh the 'how' am I not going to explain since you know for gods sake how to fuck a girl-"

Rapunzel cleared loudly her throat while everybody laughed. "Eugene, mind your language." She said strictly with crossed arms and she tried to cover the ears of her daughter.

"_Consume marriage_, I mean." He groaned correctioning himself with a quick groan while Elsa giggled when she saw how Eugene didn't change at all. Especially with Jack at his side, the two were back to be two ruthless troublemakers, just like back then when they were 18-year-old perverts when the hormons ran through their veins like an emotional rollercoaster.

"Oh yes he knows, since Mr. Frost here got his advisor pregnant." Elsa sang deviously while she rolled with her eyes, while crossing her arms and she pursed slightly her lips.

"WHAT?!" Eugene, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup exclaimed in utter shock, while their eyes almost popped almost out of their head.

"Wow super cool, Jack! Learn me how-" Eugene's words were cut off by Rapunzel who stepped hard on his toes and Eugene wailed in pain while he hopped on one foot through while holding his foot in his hands.

"No, it's not cool, Eugene because it almost cost me my relationship and engagement with Elsa." Jack groaned quickly, being utterly serious while he grabbed her hand in his.

"YOU ARE ENGAGED?" Eugene, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida exclaimed and Elsa had the idea the previously close friends group missed a lot in the past eight years that had passed.

Elsa smirked deviously while she showed her ring and in seconds, Rapunzel and Merida doved towards her, both almost yelling in their excitement while jumping up and down. Rapunzel ran towards Eugene and yelled in happiness and excitement. "EUGENE I NEED THAT RING TOO! LET'S GET MARRIED AGAIN!"

Everybody stopped with what they were doing and turned their heads towards the couple. "AGAIN? YOU WERE ALREADY MARRIED?!" They all almost yelled at each other while everybody realized they missed too much of each other's lives after 8 years. "BUT YOU GUYS ARE SO YOUNG!"

"And Eugene! I heard you and Punz got travelling around the world, exploring it? And did you lift those lanterns in the sky?" Jack asked smiling brightly while he laid his hand upon Eugene's shoulder in mirth.

"Yes! It was beautiful! We travelled for like 5 years around the world and New York was actually the last destination and now... We're kind of looking for a place to live. I of course grew up in London till my 10th at my mother before I got to China to live with my dad till my 12th to be sent to Boarding School, while Rapunzel grew up in Germany, but we want to live in a metropolis and London isn't like the place to be for us, so we're now looking currently for a place to live." Eugene spoke almost mature.

Wow Rapunzel managed to tame this ruthless trouble maker into a caring and businesslike dad with actually manners.

"Well, why don't you stay here?" Jack asked mischievously while he laid his arm around his shoulder.

''Yes! I don't want us to stay and you to go!'' Elsa protested. **(A/N) People, the name of this fanfiction... I'm using it too much XD**

"Yes! If we find something." Rapunzel sighed wistfully while she in the meantime knelt in front of the buggy next to Elsa who was caressing the cheek of Mabel in endearment.

Jack wanted to part his lips to speak when his mobile vibrated in his pocket. He revealed it and he frowned when he saw that Dylan called him.

"Dylan." He smiled while he saw how Elsa looked up.

"Is he still having that brother?" Eugene asked whispering through gritted teeth, still not being a fan of Dylan even when it was 8 years ago. Merida giggled.

"He has changed and is so nice now." Elsa whispered quickly back.

Jack rolled with his eyes when everybody was talking through his conversation so he turned around while he put one finger in his ear while his other one where his phone was placed against, listened to the conversation.

**JACK:**

"Jack, Charlotte is in labour." Dylan said in almost panic while his voice was predominated with fear.

Jack felt how the colour drained away in his face while he felt how his heart beated within seconds hard in his chest, it almost hurt. "What?! But she's 7 months." He almost exclaimed in panic, now stressing with his brother.

"I know. I'm now standing in the corridor of the hospital and I have to go back to her but now Felien needs a babysitter.-"

"Me and Elsa will take of it, don't worry. But how is Charlotte doing? Is she alright?" He asked concerned while he was worried about his sweet and lovely sister-in-law. Elsa in the meantime raised and walked towards him to lay his hand on his shoulder while her face was worried. She whispered if something was wrong but Jack silenced her by quickly raising his hand while he turned his back towards her.

"Yes, but I'm worried about my little guy, Jack. Seven months, that's a real pre-mature baby. I'm anxious, Jack. I really am." Dylan spoke softly while Jack heard the apprehensiveness in his voice.

"I hope he'll be alright, although you can't dodge the fact he has to lie the incubator, Dylan. Hey little brother, I love you with no joking here and stay strong. Y dile a Feline y a Charlotte que se mantengan fuertes." " (And say to Felien and Charlotte to stay strong)

"Voy a hacer eso. Yo también te quiero, hermano. Te veo pronto,¡Adíos!" Dylan rattled back in his perfect Spanish before he hung up the phone. (I'll do that. I love you too, brother. I see you soon, bye)** (A/N) Sara99 or just Sara, you're awesome for translating this! I don't trust google translate people. It's a dark place. **

"What's happening?" Elsa asked concerned while she stood now in front of him.

"Charlotte is in labour and Felien needs a babysitter. Well Elsa, here's your chance. Show everybody how good you are at mothering." Jack smiled warmly while he wrapped an arm around her and he tried to cover up his worry about his little unborn cousin with a fake smile.

Elsa smiled but then looked up and her eyes widened. "But, Charlotte is only 7 months pregnant!" She almost exclaimed while Jack finally let his concern show.

"I know, Elsa. But first I didn't want to make you worried. We need to get to the hospital and quickly, since Dylan has more to do than keep his daughter with a lot of personality in line." Jack spoke determined while he sighed worriedly.

"Come, let's finish as quick as we can our groceries and get to the hospital-"

"We can finish the groceries with us four! I mean, give me your house key and we'll make everything alright!" Eugene smiled brightly and helpful.

"And it would be cool of course as a 'thank you _Auntie Eugenelina_ for saving my life by taking care of my groceries so now you are allowed to drive in my Bentley and Porsche car and you may sit in the CEO chair now?'." Eugene asked pleadingly while his voice became higher and higher at the end and he made a smoulder with his face.

"Eugene! Behave yourself." Rapunzel sighed groaning while poking him warningly.

"Of course. My apartment is at Fifth Avenue, Plaza apartments with sight upon Central Park, number 1346, floor 60 and if you want to know, yes that's the penthouse." Jack winked deviously while he turned around with Elsa on his side.

"No rules?!" Eugene yelled after him.

"No rules." Jack yelled back over his shoulder, while Elsa and he laughed.

"I'm finally getting my harem!" Is the last thing they heard Eugene exclaiming before they exited the supermarket with a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER:**

Jack and Elsa almost ran into the hospital for their feeling, while the typical hospital smell filled their nostrils. They took the lift to the right floor and within minutes they arrived at the good department.

Jack and Elsa walked hand in hand and when Jack saw Dylan sitting on the corridor with his daughter on his lap, it looked like the twins broke while Dylan raised, put his daughter away and walked to Jack to hug his brother tightly.

Jack had to say something to him. "I know it's hard, Dylan. I'm not a father, but I know it must be hard. It's going to be alright, I promise." Jack whispered in his brother's ear while they still hugged each other.

"I need to go back, I can't leave Charlotte alone." Dylan spoke worriedly before he gave Jack one last pat on his shoulder and walked back into the room where Charlotte was in labour.

Felien looked perplexed. Her underlip began to tremble and her blue eyes filled with tears while she softly began to sob, shoulders jolting as well drooping while she wailed for 'mama' in Spanish.

Jack and Elsa stood next to each other, both turning their heads to each other who was going to make a move but within seconds, Elsa walked towards the three-year-old, knelt and spoke to her. "You want to go home with _Auntie Cinderelsa_ and your _unicornie unclie Jackie_?" She asked friendly while she wiped carefully the tears off Felien's little wobbly baby cheeks. Felien nodded softly before Elsa picked her up, supported her butt and together she walked with Jack to the lift, out of the hospital.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

They came home while she saw how Rapunzel and Merida had cleaned everything and when she saw a note, Hiccup had put all the groceries in the cooler and Eugene was in the meantime playing CEO at Jack's office. God, it was a miracle if he wasn't throwing bank notes in the air now while dancing in Jack's money on his desk with his new harem.

"What's wrong with mummy?" Felien asked curiously with a huge questionmark in her voice. Elsa handed her over to Jack, while Felien wrapped her little arms around the neck of her uncle, now kind of hugging him while Jack quickly rocked her in his arms and when he turned around for a second, she saw how blue eyes stared over his shoulder at her.

"Your mummy is getting your new little brother. You're going to be a big sister, Felien." Jack spoke with mirth. "Aren't you proud now, huh? Being the oldest?" He asked smiling while Felien broke apart in her hug from him and stared in Jack's eyes, fumbling restlessly with the collar of his blouse.

"Yes, but mummy acted like she was in pain." Felien spoke softly while her last words were being muffled away in Jack's shoulder.

"Yes, but that's going away. Now, what do you want to do?" Jack asked smiling brightly while he made eye-contact with Felien.

"I want to watch Cinderella and Frozen!" She giggled brightly.

"You have to choose one, because after this movie we are going to have dinner and after that you need to rest." Jack said strictly while he still smiled.

"Okay then I want to watch Frozen!" She giggled happily.

"Come let's watch Frozen then." Jack laughed before he winked at Elsa.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

Elsa and Jack were laying next to each other on the couch while Felien was laying next to Elsa, while Elsa wrapped her arm around the little girl. She had never seen the movie, but it was clear Felien watched it a lot since she sang everything and spoiled everything. Jack and Elsa felt like little children again since they also used to watch Disney movies together as kids with popcorn.

"That's Hans! He's bad!" Felien spoiled squealing while she pointed at the screen where Prince Charming was on.

"Shh Princess." Jack laughed before he stuffed his face with popcorn and Elsa laughed at her fiancé.

Felien sang love is an open door with the movie and when let it go came she jumped up, ran towards the television, was standing next to it while she smiled brightly and spoke. "Watch and learn how I make a _hella good _ice castle!" She smirked confidently while she pointed at herself.

"_Hella good_? Wow Dylan really didn't mind his language lately." Jack snickered giggling along with Elsa.

"Yes! Hella good!" Felien spoke while she wiggled her eyebrows and in seconds she began to sing let it go while Elsa looked how her future niece was performing a whole show for her and Jack.

Elsa curled up against Jack, pulled her legs up on the couch while her hand rested on his chest, both watching how Felien sang and moved along with the Disney Princess.

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past._

Feline grabbed her blue headband off her head, stared at it, copying what happened on screen before she threw it away through the room and Jack could just dodge a headband that was being smashed through thr room while he laughed when he caught it.

Elsa laughed at the sight of how Jack winked playfully at his niece before he made an 'I'm watching you gesture'.

Felien danced everything along while she sang along with her currently favorite disney movie. "Kids huh?" Jack whispered snickering in her ear, gesturing to Felien, before he pulled her closely to kiss her on the side of her head.

"Yes... Kids." She sighed laughing before she kissed him quickly.

**ONE AND A HALF HOUR LATER:**

"And I went with daddy to Disneyland and I met Princess Belle and one day I'm going to be just like her!" Felien rattled towards Elsa and Jack while she pricked her fork into a brussel sprout before she ate it without complaining-a miracle according to Dylan since madame doesn't eat '_poison_'- but Elsa managed to tell her she had to imagine it was her favorite food and that it would turn 'magically' into the food-chocolate- she liked. Felien was so naïve to believe everything what Elsa said since she was still convinced Elsa was _CinderElsa_ and listened to everything she said.

"This is Feline's fifth..no third, cause that comes after five-" Jack giggled with Elsa but Felien spoke further, ignoring her silly uncle. "Brussel sprouts and I still taste it!" She complained.

"Then you don't believe enough it's your favorite food." Elsa giggled.

"Really? What do you taste then?" Feline asked with a big questionmark in her voice.

"I taste... Chocolate." Elsa said before she ate her brussel sprout and acted like it was the best food she had ever eaten before she winked at Jack, who was now making a fist while biting in it to not laugh out loud.

"Really? Oh then Imma try that to." Feline giggled.

"It's _I'm going to_." Jack correctioned Feline with a wink.

"Feline thinks Imma is better." She commented cheekily before she again pricked her fork into her brussel sprout and ate from it before she made a face that was gagging since she really hated brussel sprouts.

Jack rolled his eyes at his niece before he raised to do the dishes. He threw the plates into the sink and two minutes later Jack was busy doing the dishes while Elsa talked to Felien.

**ELSA:**

Elsa looked on the clock and it was time for Felien to sleep and she knew this was the less favorite time of toddlers. She sighed while improvising something. "Felien... Back your bags we're going on a trip." She smiled cunningly while she ticked playfully Felien's nose with her finger, so she giggled in answer.

Felien's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked amusedly while her eyes became as big as saucers.

"Yes, really." Elsa nodded exaggerating while she glanced to Jack who was giggling softly in the kitchen.

"Where are we going to? Spain? Are we going to grand-ma Sophie in Barcelona?" She asked excitedly. Sophie was the woman Dylan took in after she found him lost on the streets as a 2-year-old, since Dylan of course lost Jack and his parents in the busy streets of Barcelona. Dylan still had contact with her and Felien saw her as her grand-ma. Every year they would go back in the Summer Break to grand-ma Sophie.

"No... We're going to dreamland, now come to bed with you." She laughed before she raised from her chair.

Felien's smile dropped to a face that was showing-if that was possible- the weather 'thunder' before she crossed her arms stubbornly. "No."

"Yes, now come... And I have a challenge. Who first lays in bed with brushed teeth in pajamas may play ten minutes more on the DS." Elsa said giggling while she already walked to the bedroom of Jack and her. Of course she didn't have the need to play on the DS and thereby, she made sound 10 minutes like an hour so liltte naïve Felien thought with her no sense of time that was a lot of time.

Felien jumped up and ran as fast as she could on her little legs towards the bedroom of her and Jack, ran straight into the bathroom and didn't know how fast she had to brush her teeth to Jack's amusement.

"I'm going to film this. Felien who brushes her teeth willingly." Jack sighed laughing, now done with doing the dishes and he walked along with Elsa to the bathroom where Felien was brushing her teeth like she was possessed.

When she was done she ran back towards their bedroom, jumped on the bed and began to jump on it, from Elsa to Jack's side. "Look Jack, I can make a somersault!" She giggled rambunctiously before she made one while Elsa was a bit apprehensive she could fall off the bed but luckily this didn't happen.

"Now you have to make one too!" She laughed.

"Huh, in your dreams, Fel." Jack snickered before he sticked his tongue out at Felien who did the exact same thing back.

"Oh look, I'm almost ready to sleep." Elsa giggled before she acted like she was to lift her shirt off to put on her pajamas but Felien got on time the message and didn't know how fast to unbutton the buttons of her blouse she wore with a little fur best on it and in minutes, she was in her pajamas before she ducked under the sheets.

"Now give uncle Jackie a kiss, and say goodbye to future aunt Elsa." He laughed while sitting on the edge of the bed before Felien kissed her uncle quickly on his cheek before hugging him and after that she gave also Elsa a kiss on her cheek and hugged her.

"Bye bye Felien." Jack waved before Elsa and him walked towards the door of their bedroom Elsa giggled when she saw the little figure laying in the huge kingsize bed, while her pretty head and brown hair was the only thing coming out of the mass of sheets and pillows, smiling brightly.

"Bye bye uncle Jackie." She mumbled before she yawned turned around and in seconds, she was already closing her eyes to fall asleep.

Jack and Elsa didn't move but could only watch at the little figure sleeping peacefully in their huge bed and Elsa couldn't help but ask herself how it would be if she was a mother.

''My parents did exactly the same you know that huh? Watching us sleeping in each other's arms, being embraced in moonlight while they were standing in the doorway?'' Jack whispered.

Elsa smiled brightly and could only nod.

"Well mission accomplished. She didn't burn the house to the ground like Dylan forecasted and we're still alive so I think we have a little chance of succeeding to be maybe one day parents." Jack whispered snickering in her ear laughing softly.

Elsa laughed softly but before she could answer Jack kissed her passionately while she could only think of the sentence 'I love you, Jack.'

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Jack woke up from the sound of his mobile that rang. The glaringly sound hurt to his just-awake-ears while he raised. He almost forgot Felien slept between Elsa and him but as soon he saw how the brown haired girl's head bounced up and when he looked in how Felien would say it 'hella' blue eyes he was being dragged into reality again.

Elsa also woke up from the sound while she yawned a bit before she leaned with her back against the headboard of the bed before she quickly glared to ask why he didn't put the sound off of his mobile.

Jack ignored her quick glare while he answered the phone and mumbled half awake. "With Jack." He sighed a bit.

"Jack, he made it!" Dylan spoke on the other side of the line, his voice filled excitement and mirth.

"Who made it?" Jack asked sleepily, not able to process everything yet.

"Your new nephew! Jack, you're an uncle again!" Dylan now almost yelled in his jocundity.

Jack's eyes widened when he finally processed everything and in seconds he sat comepletely up while he smiled brightly and felt how the excitement filled his veins. "Really?! That's awesome Dylan! I can't believe it!" Jack spoke excitedly while couldn't stop smiling.

"The little guy is still very weak but he made it, Jack. God, I'm going to cry again." Dylan laughed before Jack snickered with him.

"You're getting old, brother. Old and sentimental." Jack teased him laughing with devious playfulness while he glanced at Felien who was staring at Jack like he was crazy since she still didn't understand what a phone was and she thought he was talking to a_ wall_.** (A/N) This is what I always thought when I was little..**

"Wait till you're a dad, Jack. I can't wait till you are crying your eyes out out of happiness." Dylan laughed back with an acid smile. "Anyway, I have to go now, call Jennifer and Winter, bye."

**ELSA:**

She was staring at Jack, not understanding what happend while Felien was sitting on her lap, wailing about needing to go to the bathroom but Elsa kept her in place, wanting to know what happened while Jack kept on talking on this tone she couldn't place.

"Bye." Jack smiled brightly before he hung up and faced Elsa with mirth.

"He made it Elsa." Jack smiled brightly while he took his hand in hers.

"Who?" Elsa asked curiously while she raised for a second her eyebrow.

"Ralph."

* * *

**WOOHOO an other baby XD. Now we have Felien, Ralph, baby of Amélie, baby of Merida. People we're restocking the globe XD. Review please and tell me what you think of it.. More information will follow about Eugene and such how and why in the next chapter. And that one is going to be... Quite emotional. Guess what's going to happen in the next chapter in the comments and I see you soon! **


	36. Chapter 36 Norway

**Hello all my precious 144 followers! This story will be done within probably 10 chapters now ehm and if I need to be honest, the last chapter will be probably chapter 45- and then I'm going to cry because I can't believe I finished my first fanfiction then- then an epilogue comes and after that I will be writing ten thousand paragraphs of a thank you for for all the people who supported me since the beginning and people who I got to know because of this, the fandom and so on. Don't think we're getting 9 upcoming filler chapters, I have enough to write down for you guys and some serious shit is going to happen as I hope you guys are not going to kill me right away when you read the epilogue. **

**I'm curious if you guys are crying to cry as hard as me when I'm finished with this story since it's taking a turn somewhere but I think I must do it to give you the moral of the story and I'm going to learn you guys something hopefully that's never been done before in this fandom...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 36: Norway**

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Typing was the only thing to be heard in his office, typing, typing and typing was all the CEO did. Typing till he had the odd idea his fingers were about to fall off his hands, while the 26-year-old stared at his screen, his eyes stinging from staring constantly at it.

It became slowly Autumn, something they called in New York the 'Indian Summer'. It was the reversal from Summer to Autumn and now it was the best moment to visit New York because the tourists and weather were perfectly balanced. Central Park slowly changed from green to red and orange, people chose to sit inside to have lunch in stead of picnicking and if was raining more and more often.

He was deleting a sentence of the mail he was writing in his undiminished reluctance for this job, being a CEO. He wanted to go to Eugene and Rapunzel, have fun with Merida and Hiccup. Merida and Hiccup came yesterday to him and Elsa after Dylan picked his boisterous daughter and Jack's nephew up and they told everything they'd missed in these endless 8 years. Merida told Jack she and Hiccup even broke up for a moment when Hiccup was going to study at Yale and Merida had the idea their love was a bit... Quenched after all these years of 'courtship' but in the end, Hiccup did everything to get her back with phone calls, flowers, EVERYTHING and in then, finally, stubborn Merida gave in, still feeling love for him and their innocent courtship became a relation till Hiccup has finally the balls to propose her.

He looked up when the door of his office opened with warning. He sighed aggravated while he already looked up, narrowing his eyes till they were only slits to shot a death glare at the very person who dared to disturb him.

Amélie walked in, looking again flawless, her honey golden hair pulled up into her classy bun. She wore an expensive dress where he could only ask to how much it cost and when his eyes trailed to her stomach he saw she had still kept the baby, since her belly was now slightly rounder.

She threw a paperwork on his desk before she crossed her arms as she lifted her chin slightly in her as always undiminished dignity. He sighed heavily while he grabbed the pile of papers, which looked like a contract before he flipped them un-interested to look what for new shit she brought him this time.

"What is this?" He groaned almost heartedly, as he still flipped the pages.

"The papers you are about to sign." Amélie said triumphantly while she almost smirked.

He looked up with a cold gaze to meet her face as he spoke mono-tone. "I beg you pardon." He shot at her, cocking his eyebrow up and he was sure it reached his hairline in his question and incomprehension.

"_I quit_." She said breezily before she smiled like nothing happened, playing completely innocent while she blinked a few times with her eyes, trailing with her red varnished nail over the contract, down, down, down, where he had to sign.

**ELSA:**

The particles danced in the sunlight, while serene silence filled the room and the steady breathing of Elsa, laying crawled up in the sheets, feeling the warmth of the them was the only thing to be heard. The sun shone on her back since she laid with it towards the sun as she laid on her side.

She wanted to crawl towards Jack's side to spoon up against him, but all she felt was a cold spot and no Jack. She was constantly trying to grab something, feel body warmth but there was nothing... With a quick groan she opened her eyes, cocking an eyebrow upwards.

Twisted and wrinkled sheets were flipped to the side but no Jack at all. Elsa looked on the alarm clock. 9:12. Jack was already off to work. She sighed while she casted her eyes to the white ceiling, turning herself on her back while stress dominated her thoughts.

She had to go back to Norway soon before her visa would be expired... She was going back to Anna, leaving Jack. She was going and he was staying. Why? If he tried to arrange this all it would be alright but there was also a chance the United States wouldn't accept her and wouldn't give her a green card and then she was _officially screwed._

She still couldn't believe all Amélie did. Was it really a miscommunication or something about the baby? Did she really first think the baby was from her and Jack and not from her and Sebastian? Also what if Sebastian is going to chose Amélie, what will happen with Claire, Sebastian's fiancée? Even when she didn't like Amélie she hoped the baby was alright.

And the wedding... She still had to choose her wedding dress, arrange everything, there was so much left to do!

**JACK:**

"Quit?" He echoed on a snarky tone while he cocked his eyebrow so far up he was sure it reached his hairline.

"You heard me Jackson." Amélie said on a low cold tone, almost close to frozen cold, as she cocked her eyebrow up as well daringly and it was full with valour.

"What is this, maternity leave? Huh, I don't think so." Jack commented authoritatively while he stared daringly in her eyes before he gestured to her stomach with them.

"No, I want to quit since I'm now going to be the wife of Sebastian-"

"Whoa whoa girl stop right the fuck there." Jack interrupted her as he threw roughly his pen on his desk, before he raised from out of his CEO chair in his shock to come on eye-height with her. "The guy proposed you?" He asked while his voice hit on, sounding like a chihuahua.

Amélie didn't say anything, oh no. She smirked confidently while she showed her right hand with a golden ring around it with a diamond sparkling at the top, shining in the light that came shining through his panorama glass window.

He sighed. "Diamonds out of his own cave, of course." He groaned through gritted teeth.

"Jealous you can't give Elsa the same?" She sang cockily while she narrowed her eyes on a playful way that was nothing more than just deathly.

He had to restrain himself from slapping her right here in her face but he could just restrain himself to her amusement. "I'm still your boss, Amélie. And I decide here wether you go or not." He hissed bossy at her, lifting his chin boldly.

"_If you go and I stay_, I won't shed a tear about you, since you're nothing more than a player." She challenged him.

"You're such a hypocrite, Amélie. You sleep with two men in one week and you are calling _me_ a player while I didn't even cheat?!" He raised his voice in his incomprehension, while it was menacing and indignant.

Amélie grabbed him by his tie and jerked him forward with no warning and she did it so quickly he almost fell over his desk. Her face was dangerously close while he had to admit it, he was almost scared of this temptress.

"Whoa personality, I like that." He sang before he whistled challenging.

"Listen Jack, I have no time for sweet talk. Sign the damn paper, since I have no need to be an advisor of a man I slept with. Business and private have to be separated in a healthy way and it's not my idea to fuck each other right away on this desk, so grab your pen," She hissed menacingly his ear that made him cringe for a moment.

She came even closer to his face and whispered deathly. "And fucking _sign._"

"Amélie Sédoux, we keep the _F-word_ for our selves." He sang playfully before he quickly hissed in his pain, bringing his hand to his cheek when he felt how she slapped him. _Hard_. She has slapped him so hard his head moved to the side and he quickly bit his lip before he had to suppress a devious smirk.

'Why do women always have to slap you? Perverts.' Jackie sighed.

Still deviously smirking, not showing he was clearly impressed, he turned his head back to her, slowly, cunningly as well smarmy. "I love you too, _Sweetie_."

"I don't love you." She hissed back.

"_Auch_." He sighed sarcastically on a mono-tone while he laid in fake self compassion his hand upon his chest, while he had the idea he was playing the cocky jerk again how he was 8 years back when he and Elsa could gouge each other's eyeballs out.

"I mean it." She groaned through gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" He exclaimed fake acting while he acted like he was shocked. His face immediately dropped to a cunning smirk before he came closer to her face. "Well who here said," and he moved closer to her ear, closer, closer, while Amélie didn't even flinch but stared forward with a blank expression on her face.

"_Je t'aime?_" He whispered in her ear, referring to 'I love you' in French, as he ended his sentence. He moved his head back to stare at her in his victory. The Latin Goddess Victoria was standing by him and he adored this moment of pure amusement and dissing her hard.

"But okay, hey if you want to quit, then I'll find a new advisor, huh?" He spoke breezily while he held his pen in his hand, shrugging deviously before he signed the contract. "Far more beautiful, splendid brunette, good curves," Jack was standing a meter away from her and was staring at her from head to toe. He knew Amélie was quite confident about how she looked but now he couldn't wait to make her jealous or just insecure. "Beautiful deep lagoon eyes where you can drown in," he resumed on a charming, huskily tone while he approached her, never breaking his penetrating and flirting eye contact.

"Far more... Smarter, sweet..." He resumed with a breezily sigh and he saw to his amusement how Amélie narrowed deathly her eyes at him. "And someone who lives her dreams since you, _Sweetie,_ are having a job you don't like. Of course it's fun to make out with the big boss but now playtime is over." He snickered deviously on a snarky tone. (A/N) I can't stop laughing and I miss writing about Jack being so cocky and snarky at the same time.

Amélie raised coldly an eyebrow at him. "I'm not a slut."

"Nah... Of course not after sleeping with two men in one week, then saying your boss made you pregnant but then we discover our sweet Amélie made up a whole lie or that she was just really as oblivious as I have to believe." He groaned through gritted teeth.

He took a step forward and Amélie backwards. It were small steps and actually it was only a millimeter and it was small first but then Jack walked faster towards her and Amélie coiled backwards and backwards, till she bumped into his desk. She quickly placed her hands on the edges, leaning backwards a bit while Jack leaned forward, her penetrating perfume filling his nostrils.

"Oh Amélie," He began on a low, penetrating and incisively tone as he stroked flurried and mollified her cheek. "_if there was only someone out there who loved you._" He groaned through gritted teeth with a cunning shimmer in his eyes while he smirked deviously before he took his distance again.

"Sebastian does." She groaned back, straightening her back boldly.

"Oh yeah, Sebastian! Your Prince Charming, your sweet fiancé! What a sweetie and how sweet he does fall for your horny sad face.-"

"I'm sorry?!"

"You are a liar, Amélie. Because of you Elsa and I almost broke up and I'm done with being the one night stand guy. I want a serious relationship and not the thing we had. Now, did you lie or was it truly oblivion?! Now tell me the truth!"

"I really thought it was from you, Jack."

"I asked for the truth Amélie, not an empty lie."

Amélie pursed her lips slightly as she spoke. "You'll hear the truth one day, Jack. Now, I need to go back because I need to pack my bags.'' His now ex-advisor spoke breezily on an innocent tone where Jack was gagging of.

''Pack your bags? What are you going back to France? Oh please take that scum you call your fiancé with you.'' Jack groaned heartedly, referring to Sebastian with scum.

''No. We're moving to the United Kingdom, London since Sebastian and I both want to leave New York.'' Amélie spoke businesslike while she cocked un-consciously her eyebrow upwards.

''Why on earth would you want to go to The United Kingdom? To meet this criminal Pitch Black who likes shooting people and rip families apart like he did for example in 2004 in a shooting in San Francisco where a 4-year-old was involved in to be now an orphan? Huh good luck.'' Jack spoke on a snarky tone, now paying simultaneously attention to the contract he was reading in the meantime and to Amélie's dismay, he paid more attention to the contract in stead of her.

''Sebastian has always wanted to write. He studied Journalistic before his dad wanted him to become all businessman. Sebastian decided he doesn't want to be dependent of his dad, so he is just quitting. Thereby, New York has never been my city and with that I mean not the city for me.''

''So now you're going to leave the US and Sebastian is seriously going to work? This guy and having a job is not quite a good combination you know that huh? And don't tell me he has a job already with this diamond company he runs 'cause all he's doing is telling people what to do, while millions of dollars are being added to his bank account.''

''Just like you are different.'' Amélie shot back on a snarky tone.

''Indeed. I'm _exactly_ the same as your sweet future husband but I don't do things I regret in the end.''

''I beg you pardon, please explain that for me. What kind of things?''

''Things like proposing a woman who I don't love.'' Jack spoke resolutely and he knew maybe he crossed the line here but he was right.

Amélie's eyes widened in outrage and shock as well but Jack already spoke to his ex-advisor- and girlfriend. ''I mean it Amélie. Sebastian didn't propose you because he loves you, he doesn't move to the UK to 'be free' again, to get rid of his father. He is just scared and a stupid fool who doesn't want to know what happens when the whole UES finds out he made you pregnant although I dated you officially.''

''The who?'' Amélie asked when he spoke UES.

Jack rolled with his eyes before a devious smirk spread across his face. ''Upper East Side, _U-P-P-E-R E-A-S-T_-''

''Yes! I know what it is!''

''Oh and now he wants to leave this _cozy club _of gossipers in the UES because your husband prefers men in the end and not women.'' Jack ended on a breezily tone like 'oh that's old news' while he sighed innocently before he bended himself over his work again.

Amélie didn't speak a word. She was dumbfounded and Jack thought most of all shocked. He didn't look up but he already felt she was on the edge of a breakdown here.

Jack raised, smirked a bit cockily before he looked up to meet her eyes and he spoke bitter-sweet. ''Now, I hope you have your Happily Ever After with Sebastian and your baby."

"You mean that?" She asked suspiciously while she cocked her eyebrow at him it almost reached her hairline. Jack walked towards the door of his office CEO room while Amélie followed him.

"No, they call it sarcasm, _Sweetie_." He smiled compassionate before he patted two times her cheek, trailing over her soft skin as he opened the door for her while he gestured with his hand outside the door with a cocky smile.

He stopped in his sentence while there fell a silence but soon Jack spoke again, but now through gritted teeth. "Now, get out of my office and I see never never again!_ Bye bye_!" He sang amusedly, before he consecutively plopped back down in his huge CEO chair, waving at her with a cunning and amused smile as he slightly moved from left to right on his chair, in the swivel chair.

Amélie shot one last death glare at him before she picked her Louis Vuitton bag up, moved her blonde hair in a hair flip and left his office.

"I hope a yellow cab crashes into her." He groaned through gritted teeth.

'But then the baby is dead.' Jackie answered.

"I can live with that." Jack groaned back to the voice of his head while he rolled with his eyes.

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING:**

**ELSA:**

They were eating while Jack just told her how Amélie quit and Elsa listened interested, cocking her head a few degrees to the side, nodding and sometimes laughing when he told her all he and Amélie said to each other.

"So I said 'I can live with that'." He shrugged cockily while he ran through his hair.

"Jack..." Elsa sighed disappointed and Jack looked up. "That's not nice to say! The baby is not immediately bad because it's been conceived by Amélie and Sebastian and yes the two are both very typical and they can be very cocky but there is no need to wish she gets hit by a car, _Sweetie_." Elsa said magisterial while she looked at him.

"Okay! Okay!" He sighed while he threw his hands in the air of 'I surrender'. "But come on, that Amélie is a hypocrite."

"Jack, I've seen her once and I mean it, she has good and bad sides. She's not the villain here now or something. She just trusted you, saw that magazine where stood in that you cheated, then thought she was pregnant of you while you just left her in the meantime for me with a cocky grin that was too big for your face so yes I understand her." Elsa sighed a bit while she rolled a bit with her eyes, eating her food.

"Okay.. Maybe you're right. But still... I think Amélie will get a girl, although I know Sebastian prefers boys." He sighed a bit.

"Jack, you can predict but maybe it's a twin, maybe not, maybe it's a boy or a girl within 4 months we know it, okay? Now calm down." She laughed before she took a bite out of her spaghetti.

He groaned a bit in his answer but then spoke seriously. "Elsa... I called my father who would apply for your visa but you first have to go back to Norway and then come back. What if you stay for a week in Norway and then come back to New York?" Jack suggested almost businesslike, like he had to send a cargo plane to Australia.

Elsa looked up, quite surprised when she heard this sudden serious conversation subject. She laid her cutlery down and raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"This week... You're flying on Friday and your plane leaves at 15:00 PM.." Jack spoke almost unintelligible, murmuring his words while he was scared she would maybe freak out he did things behind her back.

"F-friday? That's like in three days! B-but Jack, why? I mean why so sudden? Why behind my back?" She asked confusedly while she tried to find eye contact with him.

"Because I don't want you to stress, Elsie." Jack spoke seriously while he stared deeply in her blue lagoon eyes.

Elsa sighed a bit while she rolled a bit with her eyes. "That's all sweet Jack but now my heartbeat is increasing only more from this sudden message." She groaned a bit while she averted her gaze from him for a second.

"I understand but it's for the best now, Elsie. Trust me, it's going to be alright. Anna can't wait till you come to Norway.-"

"You've informed her?" Elsa asked while she looked up, being surprised.

"Yes... I've actually arranged everything already." Jack stammered a bit awkwardly while he scratched the back of his head.

"Since when aren't you telling me things anymore, Jackson?" She asked suspiciously at him, trying not to smirk but to stay serious. Wow, just like his mother who spoke the exact same words when he rattled he has made his advisor pregnant.

"It's just... Sorry Elsa. I'm really sorry but I just wanted you not to worry and such." Jack smiled softly while he was staring at her proposal ring. Elsa felt she blushed while she stared at it too. When their gazes met Elsa felt the happiest person in the world.

He did it for her, because he cared about her! Yes, that was it. She should actually be happy and grateful for gods sake!

"Thank you Jack." She smiled brightly in jocundity while she stared at Prince Charming himself.

Her Prince Charming.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

Elsa packed everything for her flight back to her home country. It was somehow hard to leave New York, Jack's parents and Jack himself but she knew she was getting back as soon as possible when Jack managed to apply for her visa. She was standing in the corridor, checking for the last time everything while Jack was standing next to her, a bit sad for his being with his hands in his pockets. She was kneeling on the ground before she zipped for the last time her suitcase, raised and looked at him.

Jack smiled sheepishly but she saw he was everything but happy he had to let her go now. His blue lagoon eyes were empty although Elsa saw how they filled their selves with grief. "Don't be sad, Jack. I'll be back before you know it and then we're going to get married and then we live Happily Ever After!" She comforted him, while she stroked his cheek with her hand before she consecutively cupped it in her hand. She grazed with her thumb over his cheek, smiling softly.

"I hope so Elsa, I hope so." Jack whispered a bit. His voice was hoarse and she could read the sentence 'I'll never let go' in his eyes.

"It's only for a week, then I'm back, _Jackie._ Remember how you had to miss me from my 4th till I was 17 when we met on Boarding School once again after 13 years not seeing each other? Well, now it's only a week, Dear. It'll be over before you know it!" She spoke on an incentivizing tone.

"I love you, Elsie." He spoke smiling before he pulled her in for a kiss that was long, filled with love and a 'don't leave me' atmosphere. She cupped his cheek for the last time, ran through his hair for the last time, broke apart for the last time, stared in his eyes for the last time, before she grabbed her suitcase, blew him her last kiss and walked outside to step into her yellow cab that would bring her to JFK Airport.

* * *

**7 HOURS LATER:**

She was staring impassively out of the car window of the taxi she was sitting in. It was weird to see Norway again. The mountains, the serenity, the Norwegian language, the culture. She realized it was truly the best choice she stayed in Norway now. Norway was perfect for Anna and Kristoff, but she belonged in New York or at least somewhere else than here.

The flight was relaxed and she amused herself with watching non-stop movies and her favorite TV shows like The Flash, Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries and Revenge before she read her favorite book and soon fell asleep. **(A/N) Yes Melissa, that one was for you with all the shows ;)**

The green pine trees and the mountains with the snow on top of it passed her, but they took much longer to pass, since they were more more more away from her, while the sky slowly coloured all kinds of pastel colours.

She saw how her chauffeur took the left turn, to her village Arendal **(A/N) PEOPLE I DISCOVERED SOMETHING! THIS IS AN ACTUAL VILLAGE IN NORWAY! I was on maps and I was like... I need to find an EXISTING village where her family lives. So I remembered Frozen Fever when everything zoomed out and you saw the map with Arendelle and the Southern Isles-now I can say you, it's looks damn like Denmark so Hans is from Denmark probably- and then I saw it! Close to Oslo! _ARENDAL!_ WOOHOO PEOPLE I LOVE DISNEY.**

**Okay that was me being happy. **

**Now, continue my fellow reader :)**

She saw how her parental house came in sight. She swallowed nervously. It has been years, 15 to be exactly that she has been here. After the ship that sank where she and her parents were on, she lived with Anna at her uncle Olaf. She had never returned home, since after she lived till her 13th with her uncle before she went to Boarding School England. After she returned as a 18-year-old woman she lived with Anna in Oslo in an apartment.

Anna was engaged with Kristoff and since she was pregnant now they needed more space. Anna saw that a beautiful mansion was built in a little cozy village named Arendal and guess what? It was the parental house of Elsa's parents that was ready to be sold. Anna asked if Elsa would mind if she would live in the house of Elsa's parents, since Idun and Agdar were of course not her biological parents but Elsa insisted it was alright.

The house was a beautiful mansion with pastel blue elements in the facade, the door was pastel blue and it was made like that you could open the upper part of the door and the under part, since it was mounted like that it were separate parts but together, they were one door. The golden sun beams of the low hanging sun shone upon stained glass windows that were colouring beautiful.

Elsa felt how she had to blink her tears away when she saw how her precious and beloved parental house was slowly rotting away in the maintenance that hadn't been done in years, but a thing Elsa did see was that Anna already painted the house all over again and as well the blue elements in it and she saw how they mowed the lawn perfectly.

It looked like her parents could walk out every moment, but deep down she knew they wouldn't come.

The black taxi approached the house in the serene neighbourhood and soon it stopped in front of the mansion. Elsa heard how a dog barked and so to hear, it was Sven, Kristoff's brown with black and white Bernese Mountain Dog.

The front door opened rapidly and she saw how Anna almost ran out of the front door, off the three step staircase that led to the porch before she ran all the way to Elsa who was already grabbing her suitcase out of the trunk.

"Anna! Komme tilbake og være forsiktig, du er gravid!" She heard Kristoff yelling concernedly after her, who now walked out of the front door and grabbed the barking and hyperactive Sven by his collar to prevent him from running away. (Anna! Come back and be careful, you're pregnant!)

"Don't worry, I'm not made out of porcelain" She yelled back in English while she laughed exuberantly while she ran right into her sister's arms, who spreaded her arms. Elsa and Anna hugged each other tightly while they snickered.

"Velkommen hjem, Elsa." Anna whispered in Norwegian in her ear, while they still hugged each other tightly. (Welcome home, Elsa)

"Takk." Elsa whispered back while she smiled brightly. (Thank you)

"Come in! It's cold outside. I heard the fjord here is all frozen over! Can you believe it?! And it's only October!" Anna laughed while she grabbed Elsa's hand and led her inside.

"Hei, hvordan går det, Kris?" Elsa asked smiling while she stared in the friendly eyes of her future brother-in-law. (Hello, how are you doing, Kris?) Sven jumped barking up against Elsa and Anna, making all the sounds he knew while he tried desperately to get some attention, 'cause Kristoff was getting more attention to his dismay than he.

"Hh alt går bra her, ikke du bekymre deg." He waved away with a smile. (Everything goes well here, don't you worry)

"Well Elizabeth, let's show you the guest room! I think it was your room since everything was pastel blue with snowflakes painted on the walls! And I now you love 'Vintre'." Anna winked deviously, now hinting on her real name, Elizabeth Vintre while Vintre also meant 'Winter' in Norwegian.

"Anna! Stop teasing me!" Elsa laughed while she walked with Anna inside the house. She stopped in the corridor and looked around. "Wow, you've changed nothing. Not the blue wallpaper with the victorian print on it, not the chandelier that we inherited from my grand-ma, wow... It's..." She stopped for a moment, feeling her her childhood was running through her veins.

"Good?" Anna asked hesitant.

"It's beautiful, Anna. I love you so much." Elsa smiled before she hugged her sister tightly in he gratitude.

They broke apart and Anna within seconds Elsa began to mount the staircase alone to her old room. She walked straight to the white wooden door with blue patterns on it in all kinds of snowflakes and other figures. She sighed before she laid her hand on the doorknob and entered the bedroom.

She felt how the tears began to form in her eyes. So many memories were left here and nothing has changed. She remembered how she was always sitting alone in her room, hoping that she didn't exist, it was always after school when she ran away from the bullies. She remembered that one day that that Emily, her ruthless classmate and the biggest bully of all, cut her hair off.

She stared around in the room. Her Queen size bed was standing almost in the middle of the room with a decorational pastel blue mosquito net. She stared at the huge window that was existing out of all little windows, like it was stain glass but this glass was clear. She saw the carpet in the middle of the room where she used to built her Barbie house on when she was going to play with them.

She sighed deeply, while she lowered to the ground and stared around her to the room. She felt 8 again. A little insecure girl. Deep down, she still was the 8-year-old, scared to be bullied, but she had Jack. She just had to face her fears, would Jack say. He did it as well with his family, since he confronted them with everything he felt because of the divorce of his parents where he first couldn't cope with.

Yes, she still was the fragile 8-year-old Elsa deep down, she still was sometimes insecure and she'll always be but she learned how to step over it. Not by building a mental wall to shot everyone out, no, she learned to open up her heart and accept love.

"Elsa?" She heard Anna yelling from downstairs and Elsa snapped back to reality and looked up.

"Yes?" She yelled back while she raised.

"Could you do the groceries please? Kristoff just left the house with Sven and I have to go to the hospital to make an echo of the baby." Elsa heard made a jump when she heard Anna saying that.

"Of course!" She yelled back while she raised.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER:**

She walked with her cart through the cozy little supermarket she still recognized from when she was little. She remembered everything from Arendal and it looked like time stood still here.

She stared at the grocery list Anna wrote down and Elsa tried to decipher Anna's sloppy handwriting with her happy jumps she made as she was wrote. Elsa walked and walked while she still stared at her grocery list, concentrated by all what Anna wrote down while she pushed the cart thoughtless forward.

She bumped into an other cart with no warning and Elsa looked up to apologize. But then she stared in the face and blue eyes of the woman that bullied her most of all, was the worst, hated her more than anything else.

Elsa's eyes widened in agony since there was Elsa's biggest fear standing in front of her.

Emily.

* * *

**Emily was the bully who cut Elsa's hair off with a scissor in chapter 15... You can search and read the chapter again before you're all like 'eh what?'... WHAT IS ELSA GOING TO DO? Run? Face her fears? Stood still and freeze to the ground? Did you like the scene with Amélie and Jack?Also, when I'm finished with this story, I'll be editing it from chapter 1 all the way through the end with grammar and spelling mistakes since I can sink all the way down to the bottom of the Atlantic because of my shame for some spelling and grammar mistakes like: heared and heard, wispered which I wrote even 3 chapters back! in stead of whispered, inmediately and immediately and so on.. -_-' Also wow, I always used two past tense verbs like 'did you slept well' in stead of 'did you sleep well' and just... anyways, you get it..**

** It's going to be a hell of a work but I need to do it. Little Irene up there-in stead of Little Jackie and I MEAN THE MISCHIEVOUS VOICE NOT _JACK'S JUNK_ FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE- demands me to edit everything XD.**

**LET'S GET TO THE 600 REVIEWS! WOOHOO I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! We already passed the 50,000 views!**


	37. Chapter 37: Take my crown

**Hello folks! I had a Status Migrainosus if I had to believe the Neurologist? It's slang for migraine that wouldn't stop so I haven't been to school the past one and a half week, got medication that made me high as fuck-I MEAN IT-, then they gave me an overdose at the pharmacy so I was always trembling and I walked no bumped into the bathroom door-I JUST WALKED INTO IT XD- and I almost collapsed 6 times out of dizziness... oh and to top it all I've missed my test week as I was slowly dying of pain but now I live again so I'M BACK! **

**EDIT: Okay just got a call from the neurologist. There is toxic in my kidney because of that crappy high-as-fuck pills which they also gave in an overdose so yeah... And my body can't 'remove' it. Fuck. **

**Enough about me being high, ****WE'VE GOT 150 FOLLOWERS! (now 151) I'd never thought I would get so much appreciation and love from you guys and you just supported me through everything, gave me advise, gave me constructive critism and because of that I've found my way of writing, portraying characters and I just feel so at home in this fandom! Also the 600 reviews are AMAZING! EVERY ONE OF THEM!**

**Big love from Holland and don't forget to come one day and taste the bitterballen, chocolade bollen, tompoezen and STROOPWAFELS O MY GOD THE BEST FOOD THAT HAS EVER BEEN MADE! Seriously guys I'm watching you... and search for it...**

**Sara99, or shortly Sara, my dear friend from México, I got to know from this fandom is already coming to me and Holland. I really want to take her to the Efteling. It's like Disneyland! Also, thank you for the Spanish translations!**

** the true Française in our fandom, thanks for writing the French part of the chapter. I better visit France this holiday.**

**We stopped where Emily and Elsa met. I already know what a person like Pitch would now say with his seductive British accent: 'Surprise motherfuckers' hahaha.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

**I made an account on Pinterest to make boards with all the photos of the characters! Amélie is there, Sebastian, and I'll be adding more! Also for the people who follow TVOL (The Vengeance Of Love) I made a board for that as well where more photos are on because of more OC's! In TVOL are as well Amélie and Sebastian and if you follow that story you get to know if their child is going to be a girl or a boy and what him/her name is ;) **

**Anyway, go to Pinterest and search for TVOL, then you get the board of my story TVOL, it's the board where you can see as the first photo a photo of-if you know Harry Potter- a photo of little Lilly, or just a girl with auburn hair, but then go to my account-there you see ma face :p- and then you go to the board 'IYGAIS' (If You Go And I Stay). If you also see a Henna board, sorry guys I love Henna and I'm probably getting a Henna tattoo soon! **

**Stay awesome!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 37: Take my crown**

**ELSA:**

Elsa's eyes widened in agony when she saw Emily standing in front of her. She grew up, like really. Her face has gotten mature, she had the curves of a woman,not of a girl, her long brown hair was exactly the same, pulled up into a side ponytail but there was one thing that didn't change. Her penetrating blue eyes.

Elsa felt how she blushed so much that she felt in seconds how a heat attack attacked her whole body and she wanted to cast her eyes down, avert her gaze and walk away quickly before Emily would notice something while she mumbled a quick sorry. She hoped desperately she'd changed a lot since her 13th, and that Emily wasn't able to recognize her but then she heard it.

"Elsa? A-Are you that?"

Elsa felt how she froze to the ground, feeling her heart skipping a beat on a way she didn't like, while she bit her underlip hard. She had to hold her tears back when she heard Emily's voice. She remembered how this same voice had once spoken to her, how that same voice made her feel small, that same voice so she wished she didn't exist.

Elsa looked up again and told herself she had to face Emily, her past but most of all her fears.

'Emily is your fear, Elsa. Emily _is_ fear. And it's about time you don't run away for your problems and fears.' A voice told her in her head.

Emily's eyes widened while she moved her cart towards Elsa and Elsa had the strange feeling she wanted to coil back into the corner of the supermarket while she begged that Jack would come and save her out of her nightmare, but she stood where she was and faced reality as she understood Jack couldn't be her guardian as he was on Boarding School when he saved her out Hans' greedy hands.

"Wow Elsa, y-you've changed a lot. What a difference, I haven't seen you in more than 12 years!" Emily spoke _almost friendly_ while her eyes glided from head to toe over her body. Elsa felt small and she was still very insecure about her body how she looked. She had the odd feeling she wanted to grab her long hair to keep it away from Emily, scared she would cut it off again. It looked like Emily could read thoughts since she spoke. "Your hair... It's long!"

'Yes because no one viciously cut it off this time.' A voice in her head answered bitchy but Elsa from the outside was silent and shy, averted her head while she averted her eyes from Emily with the tears in her eyes. Wow she was really trembling and she felt dizzy in her head.

"Are you alright? You're pale as snow and you're so silent." Emily spoke thoughtfully.

"I've always been, Emily." Elsa spoke boldly, now finally finding her voice and thoughts back. She spoke with valour but her voice was raspy and she casted her eyes down. It was a strange combination to see and hear.

"No, no you weren't. Yes you were a shy type but in classes, you've always had so much knowledge you wanted to share!-"

"To your dismay." Elsa interrupted her coldly, not intending to be nice to this Emily since she had 1. No idea why this snake was suddenly to nice to her and 2. She didn't want to be the weak one by acting like nothing happened since Emily made her like how she was on Boarding School. A total cold bitch with a thick mental wall.

Elsa wanted to pull her cart with groceries further but Emily stopped her by laying a hand on her shoulder, and Elsa froze when she felt Emily's touch. She turned her head back to Emily, cocking coldly and standoffish an eyebrow at her on a way she didn't like a thing called physical contact.

Emily didn't remove her hand, but looked deep in Elsa's eyes. "_I'm sorry, Elsa_." Elsa's eyes shut open and she stared once more in the blue eyes of her previously almost enemy. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

Elsa wanted ignore her but then out of nothing she spoke and once she began, she couldn't stop. "Why were you how you was? Vicious, cold, you always yelled at me, you always made sure I was the 5th wheel on a way that I was always the outsider. I felt years so lonely. The girls didn't want to play with me anymore since you told them I believed in fairies as a 13-year-old, you almost jerked the string with the medallion from my parents, the last thing I have left from them, off my neck, you cut my hair off with a scissor, you yelled at me, beat me and here you are 12 years later with a simple, stupid, nonsense 'sorry'? Because of you I became detached, cold, and hated. Because of you I almost wanted to commit suicide, because of you I almost wouldn't be here anymore." Elsa spoke with a trembled voice while a tear ran down her cheek.

Damn it, she didn't want to cry.

"And because of you I met my Prince Charming, and I have to thank you for that." She ended on a whisper tone, staring quickly at her ring. Emily looked up, stared down at her hand while she was amazed when she saw the diamond ring.

"Because of me? How come?" Emily spoke in her incomprehension.

"I went to Boarding School on my 13th and I already changed into a cold person, a total bitch while no one would every harm me anymore. Then, Jack came to Boarding School while I was 17 just like him..-"

"Wait Jackson Overland Frost right? The CEO from law court 'The Guardian' I thought it was..."

Elsa looked up. "How on earth do you know that?"

"Amélie."

"What? How do you-"

"We're best friends, I've known her my whole life.''

**JACK:**

Jack walked through the corridors of the hospital to visit his new born cousin, while he couldn't wait to see Ralph. We just came back from his work so he wore his formal suit as he held a bouquet with fresh flowers in his hands.

The patients passed him, the nurses, sometimes he stared briefly into the room of a patient, seeing how the people were sitting in the sterile white beds, watching tv or sleeping. He was at the department where all women lay after labour so now he saw all mostly women sitting in bed, some with their baby in their arms, or they were sleeping, while Jack saw how family was sitting around mother and child.

He really wanted kids with Elsa and he asked himself why she wasn't pregnant yet, but he knew it was alright and that it just took some time and patience although he couldn't wait to hear Elsa telling him she was pregnant. He just wanted so badly to hold his child in his arms and be a caring dad, be a family man.

He arrived at the right room, knocked on the door since it was closed and when he opened it, he saw how Charlotte was sitting in the hospital bed, make-up less and she looked tired with slight bags under her eyes who were now closed since she probably tried to sleep.

Dylan was sitting next to Charlotte on a chair, holding her hand while he was reading something on his iPhone. Jack smiled brightly and he almost wanted to yell 'Congratulations!' But then his eyes darted to the tired Charlotte so he swallowed his yell in and tip-toed towards Dylan.

He laid his hand on Dylan's shoulder while he whispered. "Are you still crying of happines little brother?"

Dylan startled while he almost jumped up and yelled when he heard the sudden voice in his ear. He turned his head towards Jack and shot a playful death glare. "Jack!" He whispered snickering, before he ran through his brown hair.

"Congratulations. Where is _Jack Junior_?"

Dylan couldn't help but laugh while he hugged Jack for a second, almost forgetting to welcome him. "You're tedious..."

"Uncle Jackie!" He heard a happy voice coming from under the bed and soon, how Felien would say it '_hella_' blue eyes darted over the edge of the hospital bed before Felien raised. She wanted to jump on the bed where her mother was laying but Dylan quickly grabbed her by her arm and pulled her off the bed before she would land on Charlotte, and he turned her like that he could support her on his arm.

"Hey my little hot heat." Jack snickered while Dylan handed Felien over to Jack. Jack supported her by her butt while she wrapped her arms around him. "Look who just became a big sister here!" Jack giggled while his eyes met Felien's, which had the exact same colour.

"Where is auntie _CinderElsa_?" Felien asked while she stared over Jack's shoulder, her blue eyes filled with curiousity.

"_CinderElsa_ is back to Norway. But she'll come back soon." Dylan spoke with a soft smile, giving Jack a quick look.

"How soon?"

"Very, very soon! I promise." Jack spoke smiling while he thought of Elsa, missing her already while he asked himself if she missed him as much as he missed her.

"Well to answer your question, your little cousin is in the incubator but we can go and look at him in an other department." Dylan spoke businesslike although he smiled brightly, his blue eyes almost becoming a shader bluer.

"Good, how is Charlotte doing? Is she alright?" Jack asked worriedly while he bit his under-lip, staring at his sister-in-law who now moved before she opened slowly her eyes. "Charlotte!" Jack almost exclaimed vivaciously while he hugged her, still being a bit cautious to not hug her too hard. "You did so well!" He muffled in her shoulder before he gave her three quick kisses on her cheek.

Charlotte smiled softly, running flattered through her long brown now messy hair. "Oh I'm alright." She spoke on a whisper tone. "After 17 hours yelling in excruciating pain caused by dad over here." She spoke deviously while glancing at her husband with a playful death glare.

Dylan sticked playfully his tongue out for a brief moment at Charlotte while Charlotte did the same back before the two as well Jack laughed while Felien yelled. "Ooohh! you aren't allowed to stick your tongue out at people! I'm telling mummy!" She spoke on a childish tone while she pointed at her parents when singing 'ohh'.

"Mature people are allowed to do that." Jack grinned.

"I am mature!" Felien spoke complacent and willful while she poked sassily a finger in her chest, straightening her back while she lifted in her immortal dignity-which she got obviously from Dylan- her chin.

Jack winked at her before he turned himself back to Charlotte. "Can I see Ralph?"

" ¡Sí!¡Yo te llevare con Ralph!¡Sigueme!" Felien rattled in Spanish while she pointed at herself. (Yes! I will lead you to Ralph! Follow me!)

Dylan sighed heavily while he grabbed his bouncing ball of a daughter by her arm before she would run onto the corridor and disturb all other mothers and babies. "Felien calmate, necesitas descansar ya que no has dormido por horas" Dylan spoke authoratatively in Felien's motherlanguage. (Felien calm down, you need to rest since you haven't slept for hours)

"¿Por qué esta hiperactiva a pesar de que esta cansada?" Jack asked with a frown. (Why is she hyper active although she's tired?)

Dylan still firmly held Felien from walking away while he spoke. "Es su costumbre. Cuando esta somnolienta ella empieza a hablar en español, se queja mucho y luego llegamos al estado en que salta alrededor convirtiéndose en una pelota rebotona." He explained with a snicker. (It's her habit. When she's sleepy she begins talking Spanish, wails a lot and then we get the stadium of jumping around and becoming a bouncing ball)

"¡Jack, tienes que venir conmigo!¡Jack!¡ Tío Jack, ven!¡Felien ya no le gusta el tío Jackie más!" Felien almost yelled while she tried to release herself out of her father's grip. (Jack you have to come with me! Jack! Uncle Jack come! Felien doesn't like uncle Jackie anymore now)

"Dylan." Charlotte spoke and Dylan looked up. "Ignore her. Then our Drama Queen will go to me and ask for attention." Charlotte spoke experienced with a giggle. "Thereby, I could use some company."

Dylan nodded while he raised and Felien wanted to run away but first she gave her mother a glance, hoping there was no eye-contact so she could sneak away but Charlotte gave her an authoratative look so Felien stood where she stood in her innocence. "Felien stay here with mummy, I want to go with Jack alone." Dylan spoke to her, now switching back to English.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. You stay here and I'm going." Dylan said strictly while he and Jack walked towards the door.

"But dad now you're going and I'm staying and Felien doesn't like that!" She spoke in third person on a whining and wailing tone while she ran towards her dad.

"Bye Felien." Jack spoke almost cocky while he waved innocently.

Felien's underlip trembled and in seconds the hospital floor became slowly the Atlantic because Felien was crying her eyes out as she yelled wailing. "MUMMY!"

Charlotte spread her arms and wrapped her arms around her daughter while she mumbled in her daughter's shoulder. "Don't listen to that_ bad boo-boo_ of a dad." She spoke deviously while she quickly sticked her tongue out at her husband.

Dylan made a playful 'I'm watching you' gesture at her before Jack and him left.

**ELSA:**

"Best friends?" Elsa echoed while she raised her eyebrow in suspicion, while she stared once more at Amélie.

"Oh yes! Don't you remember when we were 10 and a girl from France came to our school since she was on holiday to Norway with her family? That was Amélie! We and the family always go together on vacation! Now she wants to move out of the United States because Sebastian, her fiancé, wants to go to the UK since he wants to become a journalist. We decided it was good to go to France, to Fabienne-Sophie or shortly Fabienne,'' Emily rattled, now changing Amélie's name in one second to Fabienne. ''and her family and when we were 10, Amélie and her family decided to come to Norway." Emily rolled a bit with her eyes and Elsa immediately built in her thoughts her mental wall again around her so Emily couldn't hurt her.

Elsa frowned and tried to get the memory back although it was hard. "Let me think... Wait... I-I remember."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The sun beams shone through the window of the bright and big classroom, while a 10-year-old platinum blonde sat in with her hair parted into two long platinum blonde braids, bending herself over the drawing that laid on the table where she was sitting at. All her pencils were laying perfectly ordered from red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet, so shortly to get the colours of the rainbow but now the girl only used a cylinder formed sensitive black charcoal thing.

She drew the horrible night she always tried to forget. The night that was still engraved, no burned in her mind while the violent memories were still fresh. Some people said you had to write your worries down, but she liked to draw them down.

She drew the night she lost her parents.

On the walls hung all colourful drawings with messy handwritings of 10-year-olds. While names were spelled wrong like _Emilie, Elswa, Maxx_, and so on, their handwriting making a descend down so it was wrote down slantingly.

Their teacher Mrs. Vennlig a true Norwegian woman stood in front of the class. It was a tall woman with long golden blonde hair and a flower dress and a curvy posture although she was skinny for her body type. She was so nice even the biggest bullies listened to her. Bullies like Emily. **(A/N) Mrs. Vennlig literally means Mrs. Nice in English because she is so nice. _Smooth_ Irene... All my Norwegian followers will be like 'the fuck' hahaha**

"What are you drawing, Vintre?" She heard a snarky voice so the shivers ran down the girl's back while she firmly shut her eyes, feeling how her heart skipped a beat out of fear. Emily snatched the drawing away and stared at it before a devilish smirk spread across her face. "A self portrait of you drowning to death? Better turn that to reality."

Elsa casted her eyes down, feeling how the tears almost immediately fell down while she almost literally froze and she almost forgot to breath. Emily threw the drawing to her head and Elsa dodged it without looking up, being used to it that things were being thrown at her head.

"Emily be nice to other class mates." Mrs. Vennlig said with a soft smile folding her hands. When Elsa looked up Mrs. Vennlig have her a friendly wink.

"Yes Mrs. Vennlig I only admired Elizabeth's drawing skills. She's so good at drawing her going down under it's like I'm staring at a movie!" Emily acted amazed with a fake Princess smile.

And when Mrs. Vennlig turned around Emily rolled dramatically with her eyes and added whispering to her classmates. "And it's the best movie ever."

Everybody giggled and Elsa had no idea how she could wish even more she wasn't here and just didn't exist. Elsa resumed drawing as she held her tears back, feeling alone and neglected while no one in the entire room saw her grief, her sadness, her feeling of having no one.

Mrs. Vennlig clapped two times her hands while she smiled a bit. ''Well children, it's a very special day today!'' Mrs. Vennlig spoke happily while she smiled brightly at her students. Everyone looked up from drawing, talking, laughing,-bullying in Emily's part- to look up.

''Today will a girl from France visit us! She's the same age as you all, but she doesn't speak Norwegian so if she's a bit silent, understand it please.'' All the students nodded solemn as they smiled all the same time. ''Very good! Thereby, the girl is named Amélie and she is a good friend of Emily! Of course Emily and Amélie are quite confusing sometimes with pronouncing, so in Emily's presence you can call her Fabienne-Sophie or shortly, Fabienne.'' Mrs. Vennlig explained patiently as she folded her hands.

''I'm going to get her! Emily exclaimed happily before she ran to the corridor, disappeared out of the classroom so Elsa had her rest for 12 seconds, before Emily stormed back into the classroom, holding the hand of her BFF.

Elsa looked up when she stared at the French girl. She had honey blonde hair that fell over her shoulder, wore a headband with all little pearls in it as they were spread out over her hair since there were 3 little golden strings where the pearls were placed on, all being separated with about 5 centimeters before an other one was placed on the golden string over her forehead and it gave Elsa the idea she was staring at a princess. Elsa stared in brown eyes that was splendid! Her eyes were light brown and almost hazel, since there was a little bit of green mixed in it. She wore a cute sand coloured dinky dress and Elsa was sure of it she had a whole closet of these dresses, all with the same ribbons on it.

Her honey blonde hair was pulled into an up-do which was so loose that he wavy curls and the combination of the pearl headband, made her look like a princess. A few strands of curly as well wavy baby hairs fell in front of her face to give the girl a cute innocent look but Elsa saw her perverse brown eyes that were filled with rebellion.

If Fabienne was such a snake as Emily, she wouldn't survive that.

All the kids walked curiously to the new girl, all whispering to each other in Norwegian she was _storartet_, which meant 'beautiful' as they approached the girl that looked like a goddess. Elsa hoped maybe they could be friends. Emily stood proudly next to her friend, lifting in dignity her chin while she protected Fabienne like she was her personal bodyguard.

Elsa didn't know where to begin but she made an attempt as the first of everyone. She spoke fluently French, since uncle Olaf had arranged a nanny for her and Anna and apparently, she only spoke French and a tiny bit of English.

''Salut, je m'appelles Elizabeth, et j'ai 10 ans. Comment vas-tu ?'' She rattled and she saw how all her classmates, as well Emily looked up as their mouths dropped almost to the floor and everyone stared in amazement at the under-dog of the class as they all had reverence for little Elsa for a single second. (Hello, I am Elizabeth and I'm 10 years old. How are you?) **(A/N) In French you say 'I have 10 years old in stead of what would sound logical I am 10 years old ;) It's a common mistake people make..**

Fabienne looked up when she heard how Elizabeth spoke her mother language and then she spoke. ''Mon nom est Fabienne-Sophie, mais tu peux m'appeler Fabienne. J'ai moi aussi 10 ans et je vais bien, et toi ?'' (I am Fabienne-Sophie or shortly Fabienne, I am 10 years old as well and I'm fine. How about you?/And you?')

''Il en est de même pour moi. As-tu déjà vu l'école ?'' (I'm fine as well. Have you seen the school (already) ?)

''Pas encore, mais j'aimerais bien.' Fabienne answered with a quick nod. (No, but I'd like to see it)

''I'll show her the school, now hush-hush, go away Vintre. Just like you can become friends with her. She is way better than being friends with garbage like you. Thereby, what do you think? Acting like the hero here because you can speak a little bit French? Huh, go and drown yourself in that boat you drew so you don't bother us.'' Emily hissed on an underhand tone as her eyes shimmered in mortifying hate towards the insecure girl.

''Que se passe-t-il ?'' Fabienne asked curious as her eyes darted from Elsa to her niece. (What's happening?)

''Rien, suis moi.'' Emily demanded, as she pulled Fabienne with her, away from Elsa. Elsa saw how Fabienne stared penetratingly at her as she turned her head back, her honey blonde hair moving over her shoulder, as Emily pulled her with her. (nothing, now come on follow me)

**LATER THAT DAY:**

**EMILY:**

She was sitting at the picnic tables under all the blossom trees on the schoolyard, eating her lunch as she was surrounded by all her friends. Fabienne was obtrusively silent and it looked like she stared at lot at Elizabeth, a thing that irritated her.

Elizabeth was a beautiful girl, with her platinum blonde hair and her splendid blue lagoon eyes. She had an aura hanging around her Emily couldn't place and actually she had respect for how good Elizabeth was at speaking French and how she handled the whole situation with her parents. She never tried to draw all the attention to her, no Elizabeth was always obtrusively silent, drew ambitious and did her things, was lost in her own world while she sometimes murmured a song. Emily had only heard her singing once and she was blown away.

The singing voice of the 10-year-old was like a nightingale, her voice clear as crystal, as a diamond, as pure as nature, as mesmerizing as a full moon, while Emily could hear the grief she carried then. She actually wanted Elizabeth to sing more but she knew she was very insecure.

Couldn't Elizabeth just see that she was actually just jealous because of her everything?! Her hair that was long, soft, had a beautiful shade of blonde where she could only dream of, her blue eyes were deep, but clear while it looked like all kinds of deeper blue veins seemed to be almost drawn into her iris. Her blue eyes looked like she was standing at the Maldives beaches of Thailand, standing with her feet in sea surrounded by the bioluminescent plankton.

**(A/N) People, LOOK FOR IT ON THE INTERNET! Bioluminescent plankton. It's the most mesmerizing thing you've ever seen! I can't keep my eyes off the pictures and I was like... This blue lagoon eyes thingy is getting old... LET'S TRY PLANKTON! Hahaha I'm still laughing because of my awkwardness. Anyways, IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN A BLUE LAGOON! IT'S LIKE MAGIC! I mean it. If you don't search for it you miss a thing called the magic of nature and don't listening to _auntie Irenelina ;)_**

She stared at Elizabeth who was eating all alone her lunch at the picnic table next to her, as she read a book. Emily felt her eyes narrow in her hate as she felt how the jealousy ran through her veins, feeding her animosity for the mesmerizing girl even more before she bended over the picnic table and whispered to all her friends. "Let's get some revenge on Elizabeth for playing the wiseacre."

Everybody looked up and Emily saw how their curious gazes darted to Elizabeth before they returned back to the leader of the bullies, her. They all hesitated but Emily made a death glare that if they didn't work with her, they would be kicked out of the group and would soon end up as Elizabeth:

_Lonely and forgotten._

Eventually, they nodded as Emily spoke on a ruthless underhand tone, whispering her splendid plan to be done with Elizabeth and her beautiful hair for once and for all.

She waited a few seconds as she know how simultaneously a deathly almost dangerous shimmer arose in her eyes before she spoke on an ominous tone.

"Who has got some scissors?"

**END FLASHBACK**

**(A/N) And then you can go back to chapter 15 where her hair is being cut off. I edited it for more drama so yeah if you have the need to cry, read it again.**

* * *

"And at the end of the lunch you waited till school ended so you could cut off my hair..." Elsa sighed almost on a scoffing tone while she stared in Emily's blue eyes that were almost filled with guilt.

"I'm so Elsa... I was just jealous. You were smart, beautiful, had perfect hair, a perfect family before your parents died, and when they did die you were still so strong and you handled the situation so good! Any normal kid would've become all socially hard to approach but you were still so kind... You were beautiful from the in- and outside and I just couldn't handle that idea. I wanted to be just like you, wanted to be as smart as you, I wanted to read as much as you and learn! But I was too scared so people would call me nerd while you just did what you want."

Elsa was silent while she listened and listened in amazement when she had to hear her hair was cut off, she was told off, beat by the bullies, had to hear how she was called ugly and even fat just because of this simple but so powerful word called 'jealousy'? "J-jealous because of me? I don't understand it Emily, just because I had a thing you didn't have you did all that to me?"

Emily seemed to search for words as her eyes darted from left to right, averting eye contact with the woman she bullied for years with no mercy and it almost seemed like Emily was about to cry. She was so emotional...

Elsa's eyes now darted all the way down Emily's stomach and she now saw she was approximately 6 months pregnant, but she didn't see it first because she wore an oversized coat that fit her beautiful perfect body. "There are no words to explain how I feel about what I did to you. I wanted to be friends with you, Elsa! I had, no I'm having so much reverence for you!-"

"Sorry Emily but it's too late for a 'sorry'. The past is in the past and I'm never going back. And in the end, I should thank you for all you did because without you I would've never become as strong as I am today. If I haven't build a mental wall around myself and shut everyone out I don't think Jack and I would've ever become a couple and then I would've never be engaged with him." Elsa shrugged and she showed victorious her hand with the diamond ring on it.

"Because of you I'm stronger, thank you for that but now I moved on, sadly on the contrary of you. Have a nice day." Elsa spoke politely but determined before she pulled her cart further, lifted her chin in her after all those years undiminished dignity and walked away from the woman who somehow helped her to becoming who she was today.

She could hear a bitchy undertone in her voice when she spoke and she slowly felt how she build her mental wall again but if she acted mollified and flurried to that Emily, the ex-bully would break her in no time again.

Right?

**JACK:**

Jack was sitting on the couch of his and Elsa's apartment after he visited Ralph and he was so in love with his new nephew. He couldn't see his eyes since he was sleeping but he remembered the soft baby skin, his little hands while a pink sometimes moved, his little lips sometimes pursed as he wore his little hat. He was lounging on the couch while the CEO zapped bored from channel to channel, actually not having the need to watch TV at all but he just felt a bit empty without Elsa.

He had checked Whatsapp almost every 5 minutes the past 4 hours, checking if she was online or something but she hasn't looked on Whatsapp for more than 9 hours! He could only stare at her profile photo and scroll down his Photoapp on his mobile for the exactly 407th time, staring in eyes that were like luminescent plankton or whatever how weird it may sound but he just needed a new fresh phrase... Lagoon was getting old...

Her platinum blonde hair with a glow like the sun that shone on a-_no cliché_... Eyes deep blue like an ocea-_ no again!_ Posture perfe- 'WHAT IS PERFECT?' Jackie interrupted his thoughts and somehow Jack sat up straight with the question and he immediately turned the TV off and he thought about it.

What on earth was '_perfection'_? Was that when something couldn't get better? When something was good how it was? When something was perfect because it wasn't perfect? Yes! That was it! Felien thought the Frozen characters were perfect but that was _BECAUSE_ they all had their flaws. The younger princess was socially awkward but that made her bubbly and sweet, the 'Prince Charming' was a man who showed his dark side and was nothing more than a mirror, since he mirrored all the characters' attitudes and the Snow Queen was scared to do something wrong and she was scared of not being good enough!

Perfection was for him and in this way, Elsa's body was perfect for him because also she had her flaws and that made her flawless! But somehow he thought perfection on the other hand was boring somehow. If everyone was perfect, if our behaviour was perfect, if everybody in the world had a perfect life, then it would become mono-tone.

Also, for everybody was perfection something different!

'Very fun all this philosophy but maybe it's time for a drink... What about a good glass of pure wealth aka champagne?' Jackie sighed heavily.

'No.' He answered firmly to the mischievous as well relentless voice in his head.

'Just one glass! Just one!'

Jack bit his underlip hard while his eyes darted to the huge cooler on the other side of the room, before he quickly shut his eyes.

'Elsa is going to kill you since she knows it's more than 'just one glass' Jackson Overland Frost.' A voice snapped at him and Jack knew the voice was right.

'AHUM have you ever heard of 'relaxing'?' Jackie spat back.

'There are _other ways._' The other voice snapped back.

'Wiseacre. Jack fuck what Elsa thinks, she's in _mother fucking holy Norway_! You're free! Have fun and do what you want!' Jackie spoke determined. It looked like the mischievous voice in Jackie took the lead over his brains since before Jack could blink with his eyes he already raised and walked to the cooler. Just when he opened the huge double doors, grabbed a wine bottle and opened it with a corkscrew, his mobile rang.

'You're_ so dead.'_

Without looking who it was he answered the phone, placed it between his shoulder and cheek, lifting his shoulder slightly so it was sandwiched between his cheek and shoulder as he simultaneously pulled the cork out of the wine bottle and he spoke. "Jackson Overland Frost what can I do for you?"

"Jack," He groaned out loud and he almost wanted to throw his phone against the wall when he heard the voice. Amélie. "You need to know something.. About the baby thing."

"Amélie please I have no time for this now-"

"You're all alone, Jackson, since Elsa is in Norway, thereby, keep your hands off that bottle of wine." Amélie almost spoke mischievous and immaculate and he had to suppress a groan in his irritation when he heard that voice of her.

"How do you know-"

"About Elsa," she just ignored him! That son eh _daughter_ of a bitch... "Emily just called me, you know your niece-"

"How do you know Emily?" Jack groaned.

"She's my best friend from since we were little and about that wine thing, I know everything, Amour. The 'The 7 rumours' placed a new gossip about you,-"

"Whoa stop. You mean that these 7 stupid annoying sneezing grumpy little mini_ dwarves_ again gossiped about me?!" He spat.

"They're small, Jack but they are not dwarves! They're journalists!"

"No, they are scum! Where is that magazine?"

"Ehm I'm now standing on JFK airport to fly to the United Kingdom..." She spoke breezily and businesslike but Jack could hear she wasn't playing jokes with him and somehow Amélie sounded not like a little giggling child again but like the advisor he formerly always liked so much...

"Shit! You mean it's International?" He felt how the colour drained out of his face while he let his corkscrew fall on the ground with a thud as he ducked to grab it from the floor. "What's on it?" He demanded.

"Eh yes, it's international... Okay, be prepared..." She sighed before she inhaled and spoke while Jack tightly shut his eyes, prepared for the worst. "CEO Jack Frost has a alcohol problem...?" She spoke with a high pitched tone and it almost seemed like Amélie really bothered what stood on the front page.

"Oh and they again think you're gay." She added matter-of-factly with on a breezily tone but that was old news.

"Oh and there's a photo of you on the front page, walking hand in hand_ avec votre amour_, Elizabeth." She rattled matter-of-factly, now partly switching to French, her mother language and she always did that when she was nervous. Also, on moments like this she also didn't pronounce the 'h' since French people don't pronounce it so it sounded like 'you walking _and_ in _and_'

"Damn it! Send me a photo. How do I look?" He asked while he bit his under-lip hard.

_"Flawless as always_, _Jackie boy_." He almost heard her rolling with her eyes while her French accent dominated her voice with 'Jackie' so his name now really sounded like a girl...

"_Gracias_, _Amour_." He groaned sarcastically back.

''That's Italian.'' She groaned.

''I know, now I have to go, I'll call you back,_ je t'aime_." He teased her snarky and sarcastically on the end, imitating her when she said that to him after a quite ahem amusing night.

Amélie sighed heavily as she hung up the phone and Jack couldn't help nut giggle. He called Emily, his niece and in seconds she answered. "Hey Jack."

"Hi Emily, is it true you and Elsa met? Funny how you two become family now since I'm engaged to Elsa now." He laughed a bit while he leaned back in his chair.

"Well that's the thing! I wanted to tell her but she already walked away, Jack! I was doing groceries and then my cart bumped into hers, and then I apologized for that I bullied her for years and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa STOP! Okay rewind,... YOU BULLIED ELSA?!" He almost yelled at her in his utter shock. His head became dizzy. His _mother fucking niece_ bullied his now fiancée, cut her hair off, beat her, and God knows what more?!

"I'm sorry Jack! How on earth could I know that she would become family eventually and would marry you?! I'm sorry! You know the situation I'm in at home with my parents or well your uncle Matthew and aunt Haley!" She groaned quickly.

That was true, Emily's parents rather wanted a boy than a girl and Emily was always forgotten at home and felt actually really alone. She always hid her sadness and grief by bullying others. Jennifer and Winter, his parents, already insisted Emily could live with them in New York after the death of Emma, Jack's sister, but Jennifer and Winter were soon in a divorce and the only thing Emily needed was a loving home and apparently it wasn't fun at all at home with the Frost's after the loss of 2 children, a divorce and a rebellious 17-year-old son, ready to he dumped in the United Kingdom to meet Elizabeth or shortly Elsa again.

"Elsa doesn't know I'm going to be her family! You need to tell her Jack!"

"Okay! Okay! Now I have to go again, since I have to call several other people...bye." And he hung up to call Amélie again and seconds she answered. "With Jack... Yes okay I called Emily and I have to tell Elsa, Emily will kind of become her family..." He sighed heavily as he asked himself how he was going to tell her this.

Amélie sighed as well heavily and it was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "What you expect me here to solve it? Sorry_ Bébé,_ but this is your case not mine!" She shot at him. "Thereby, my flight depart within 30 minutes so I have to go. Oh and Jack I grab here an other gossip magazine from some kiosk and here I have an another rumour but of course that's just whoreshit." She rattled on a breezily tone.

"What do they say about me." He demanded as he snorted a bit in his dismay.

"Winter Overland takes over the law court?"

Jack let his phone drop in his shock and he heard how it collapsed hard on the ground. "Whoa girl what did you say?"

"You've heard me Jackson." She groaned heartedly.

"You're crazy, I'm now calling my dad." Jack spoke determined before he hung up the phone while he heard Amélie's talk still on the background. "But Jack, wait they are just rumours and-" He dialed the number if his dad, Winter Overland, before he had to hear how the mono tone beep kept on almost pounding in his head. After what looked like an eternity, his dad answered the phone but before he could speak, Jack cut him off.

"You are going to take the law court over? And you don't tell me?!" Jack almost yelled while threw the corkscrew on the counter as he walked to the window to stare upon Central Park that stretched out in front of him like an endless forest with the famous and beloved skyline on the background.

"Yes Jack. I'm coming back... I know you don't want this job and that you're doing it for me." Winter spoke determined while his voice was soft and gentle.

Jack stood dumbfounded in front of the window, while he felt how he let his phone almost drop again that day. "D-Dad h-how-"

But his dad cut him off while Jack knew he was smiling on the other side of the line. "Jack I know you.. Come on, become a family man and do the things you want to do." His dad spoke incentivizing before he added his last sentence.

"Go and live your dreams."

* * *

**TADAAAAA NEW CHAPTER DONE! Emily is Jack's niece, Emily and Amélie or now you know Fabienne are BFF since they were little and Elsa kicked Emily's ass so hard to back when SnowWhite was made. And that little joke with credit goes to OoPoPcAnDy-DAMN YOUR NAME IS SO HARD TO WRITE XD-. I love you all and if you looked on Pinterest, tell me! Thanks! And feel free to review! Also, for TVOL do I have it as well so the people who are following my other story as well, the board is on there as well with all the photos! Important things are coming up! ****Bioluminescent plankton people, did you search for it? Tell me! **


	38. Chapter 38 Hero or villain

**Hello guys, it's been a long time! This chapter is all about Sebastian and Elsa, next one is like drama and I mean it, you're going to hate me. The ones who follow this story till the end get a stroopwafel from me. Search for it if you don't know what it is.**

**Anyway, I saw all concerned comments that asked if I was alright, and yes, I'm alright don't worry. I have kind of a writers block now with this story, since there is drama coming up and I still struggle how to write it properly down, 'cause it's…. just sad, but it's just… I need to make the moral of the story clear.**

**I have a long A/N at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 38: Hero or villain**

**JACK:**

It was a workweek later and Jack was having breakfast all alone with no Elsa sitting across of him and he still couldn't get used to it_. _He was in utter shock when he heard the news of his father that he was about to take the law court over again. Jack heard he was going to a psychologist to cope with all what has happened and happily, Jennifer helped him on a distance and Jack caught his parents at cuddling again when he entered the apartment of his father yesterday. Maybe there was even still hope for them. His father insisted he would take it over again, since the law court was like his fourth child and after a lot of talking Jack had sighed heavily and accepted the deal so for the first time in forever a rumour of the press was true. **(A/N) People seriously, I'm stuck. Is it 'at cuddling again' or 'on cuddling again'?**

He called Elsa yesterday about her and Emily and he had been scared for a swift second she would faint when she heard Emily was about to become_ family_ of her. Jack told Emily's background story but it seemed like Elsa hadn't been even touched by her story somehow. He hoped one day his niece and Elsa could still look at each other without exchanging awkward gazes.

She would come back today and he felt almost hyper active. He'd arranged everything with the US about her comeback and luckily, they'd accepted his apply for her visa. He knew Elsa had a lot of trouble with leaving her home country, but he appreciated it so much that she decided to come to him.

He wondered if she as happy as him.

**ELSA:**

She was standing on the porch in front of the front door of her parental house or well, Anna and Kristoff's house, with all her suitcases; ready to go back to New York and back to Jack. The taxi was already there to take her to the airport. The chauffeur placed the suitcases in the trunk, as Elsa was ready to say goodbye. Anna placed a hand on her pregnant tummy while Kristoff hugged her from behind, pulling her close to him before he kissed her on the side of her cheek. Anna giggled while she placed her hands in his neck, still standing in front of him. Sven, the Bernese Mountain dog of Kristoff, stood tail wagging in the doorway with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, as his eyes darted from left to right, not understanding what happened.

"Anna." Elsa spoke timid, but Anna still giggled and laughed with Kristoff and Elsa had already cleared her throat three times but it looked like her sister was still so head-over-heels with her fiancé, she almost hung in his arms as she rolled with her eyes when he teased her.

"Anna!" Elsa said a bit louder but Anna was murmuring something in Kristoff's ear, before they exchanged intense gazes, Kristoff winking and Anna giggled.

Elsa sighed annoyed before she pursed her lips in dismay and spoke even louder. "_ANNA!_"

"Who, what, where?" She spoke innocently, now finally looking up from smooching her boyfriend from top to bottom, her blue eyes filled with fake oblivion.

"I'm going." She groaned while she sighed heavily, jerking a lock of platinum blonde hair out of her side. Her bangs became so long Elsa had a huge forelock now she always placed behind her air while her hair was in a casual high ponytail that cascaded down in curls**. (A/N) Iggy Azalea had once this ponytail and a huge lock and it looked SO PRETTY! Something like this has Elsa now. It's on my IYGAIS board on Pinterest. Also, important there is a photo of Sebastian and it's still nice if you can picture him, 'cause in this chapter, he has a big role. But Grant Gustin who plays Sebastian in Glee, is the Flash-a TV show- so that's the same guy.**

Anna was still a bit giggling, but when Elsa had spoken her words, her mouth dropped, before she bit her under lip hard Elsa saw it almost hurt. "Elsa... Come here." Anna spoke before she spread her arms to hug her dear sister tightly. In seconds she felt how Anna was crying with no reason and Elsa sighed a bit when she remembered Anna was a bit over sensitive with the baby now, so she patted Anna caring on her back, although she couldn't conceal a giggle.

"Y-You a-re ju-just go-going!" Anna cried in her shoulder and Elsa saw how Kristoff was biting hard in his fist to not laugh when he saw how Anna had become highly emotional.

"Sorry Anna, but it's for the best. And you are coming to New York with Kristoff and my new niece or nephew next year, okay? Now I have to go, my flight departs on time and I have to transfer in London, Heathrow Airport." Elsa sighed heavily while she broke apart with Anna.

"You're right... Well Elsie, have a nice flight and I love you!" Anna exclaimed happily as she waved after Elsa as Kristoff hugged her endearment from behind as he rocked her softly in his arms.

The platinum blonde stepped in the car and when it began to drive she saw in seconds how the taxi left Arendal, the trees, the mountains, everything she had loved from moment one. She sighed deeply as she lumped in her seat and she saw in the distance how Anna and Kristoff became within a minute nothing more than little black dots in the horizon.

**FOUR HOURS LATER:**

**HEATHROW AIRPORT, LONDON.**

The departure hall was filled with people, talking, and suitcases as hundreds of people made their way on the international airport. The huge yellow boards hung in the air as some people stopped under it to look on the illuminated board where to go and to take which gate.

Elsa walked through the crowd with her suitcase, passing classy stewardesses, handsome pilots who all winked at her with their black suitcases, perfectly polished shoes and handsome smiles as Elsa felt she blushed. She was so tired from all the traveling over the globe.

She'd skipped the food in the plane and the result was that she felt how her stomach made that well-known grunt in dismay of not being fed for four hours. She'd rather wanted to eat vomit than plane food. She searched a food court or just a Starbucks. She walked with her suitcase towards the food court and she felt nauseous as always when she flew.

She already tried to see what Starbucks had to offer, but she was certainly too far away from it to see the letters clearly. She narrowed her eyes as she walked, not looking where she was actually walking, but then she bumped hard into the chest of a man that passed her.

She almost fell, but he grabbed her quickly as the side of her head bumped into his chest. She looked up, clearly embarrassed as she pursed her lips in pending to see in whose eyes she was looking. She stared in green eyes of Sebastian, the business friend of Jack. God hell no, it was that jerk who made a cocky comment on her boobs. He was going to pay for that.

_So hard._

"I'm so sorry miss I-" It looked like Sebastian now finally looked up as he stared deep in her eyes. "Elsa... What are you doing here?"

"I'm going back to NY and Jack. And you? Are you here for a business trip, vacation-"

"A permanent stay in London." He ended her sentence matter-of-factly as he crossed confidently his arms as a cocky grin spread across his face.

"Huh? But Amélie is already gone for five days if I have to believe Jack..?-"

"She went here earlier due to business and the apartment we have. Also with the baby was that better." He spoke as he smirked coquettish at her but she thought it was just underhand and conniving.

"Good... Success with your _dad-hood_ or whatever they call it... Now have a nice day and-" Elsa already almost walked away but Sebastian grabbed her by her shoulder, held her against his grip so Elsa looked up and he spoke.

"Please stay. I could use some company." Wow his eyes were almost dreamy and pleading when the twenty-five-year-old looked in them.

"I have... eh my flight-"

"Departs within two hours, I know that. Flights to New York always depart at 16:00 here." Elsa opened her mouth to ask but he already spoke for her. "How do I know? Business trips, _Sweetie_."

"Good... I can't see more idiots who want to have lunch with me so be my guest." She sighed reluctant as she groaned out loud, before she walked further, not really waiting for this, in her opinion, dick to walk with her.

She ordered her coffee and after ten minutes, she sat down at a table as the coffee smell filled her nostrils and somehow it was as unpleasant, seeing Sebastian sitting across her with that terrible mortifyingly cute_ horny sad face_ she hated.

A voice in her head whistled. She was sipping her coffee stubbornly as she didn't give him attention.

"So... How are things going? I've head you and Jack are engaged now... and that you met Emily." Sebastian spoke business-like.

"Of course you know Emily because it's the niece of Jack and Amélie's best friend." Elsa groaned a bit as she stirred her coffee with a little spoon, not amused at all.

Sebastian nodded affirmatively. "Yeah I know her. She's... Quite complex."

"Just like you're not." Elsa shot back, not having the need to deal more with Sebastian, since he didn't deserve any woman in this entire world. His presence made her already wanting to gag. The cunning smile, the underhand sparkle in his eyes, the way he stared through and not at you.

Sebastian looked up. "On your period I see." He whistled cocky as he smirked.

Elsa glared a bit at him. "You bet. And even if I was, that has nothing to do with how I see you. How I see you as a person, because I think you're just cold and ruthless. You can't give any love." She spoke before she had thought about it as she blurted it out and she felt how she became red in her shame as her cheeks heat up.

Sebastian looked up, his gaze unwritten, his eyes penetrating as he slightly narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea where I've been through." He almost hissed low as he narrowed his eyes occasionally as he spoke his words.

"Yes indeed, I have no idea." She spoke hissing as she felt how she became somehow angry and aggravated he was just disturbing her day.

"You should know." He groaned back on a menacing tone.

"Oh well I'd really like to know where you 'have been through'." Elsa groaned menacingly back, quoting her fingers in the air with 'have been through' as she hovered over the table they were sitting at, while hundreds of people passed them with suitcases, all walking to their gate.

"Don't be so sanctimonious Elsa, you know for God's sake how it is to go through rough times. I know Emily has bullied you. She was always talking about you. That she was jealous and you honest and -"

"I know, I know," Elsa waved away as she slightly rolled her eyes. "Well, tell me your sad background story so you can convince me you're just a forgotten hero_."_ She sighed matter-of-factly as she cocked not amused her eyebrow upwards at him, before she sipped some more of her coffee.

"Well... I was born in New York City, UES, in a jet set family. My father ran this company in diamonds, his father did, and the father of my father, well you get it. My family is rich, well-known, moved around 1900 to New York but we have our origins in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Sadly, an uncle of my grandpa died on Titanic and he was the owner of the diamond company. He had no sons, only daughters. The father of my grandpa was close with him and inherited the whole thing so from then, the company was in our property." He began as Elsa already sighed when she heard this whole family tree thing with 'grandpa with an uncle who has a friend who is married with a nephew and that person has a friend who has a sister and she is married to the mother of my aunt'**.**

"Anyway, for centuries it has been our proud. So, I've grown up with the mottos 'work hard, don't whine and a true man makes his own luck'. I was the only child my parents have ever got due to that my mother was practically incapable of giving my father a child, but a miracle happened and now I'm here. My mother was so happy I'm a boy otherwise..." He sighed wistfully as he ran through his gel styled hair.

"Otherwise what?"

"No, just... Forget it. Anyway, my father has been raised on the exact same way as I. He just... He has just never learned how to love."

"In which way? Doesn't he love your mother?" Elsa asked curiously as her incomprehension increased with the second.

"My father and my mum are literally 'made for each other'. The company of the father of my mum ,so my grandpa, was a good business friend with the parents of my father and they could use a marriage so well my parents have seen each other since they were young on these typical 'Upper East Side' parties. The parties you attended with Jack. Like how old Mabel is now, that was how old my father was already almost engaged with my mother 'cause they were 'a perfect match'. Does someone have a bucket for me to vomit in.'' He scoffed as he chuckled coyly although it was filled with grief somehow.

"So well, my parents have never actually loved each other. Not that I care about that part, since I don't know any better, I don't know any family in the whole UES that has been married without that they knew each other from good friends, acquaintances, parents who are in the same business, name it! So I was about nine years old when it happened more and more often my dad became mad upon me for no good reason..."

"What did he do?" Elsa asked softly, as she felt she was slowly melting for this cute faggot.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**(A/N) On my board IYGAIS on Pinterest is everything.**

The blonde haired nine-year-old boy was sitting at the dining table in the huge and bright apartment in the heart of the Upper East Side, seeing how the bright sun shone through the apartment, into the modern kitchen.

His blue eyes were fixated on drawing as the sound of pencils colouring paper were the only things to be heard in the silent apartment that was filled with serenity. His hair was perfectly styled with gel, his mum has always taken care of that, his blue eyes were almost luminescent, so bright blue as veins of green were to be seen in his iris, as he wore his brand new Marc O'polo clothes, just like his father wanted. Everything went how his father wanted it. No contradiction.

He just came back from Malaysia. A friend of him went on vacation to Malaysia for two weeks and his parents said he could choose one friend to take with him on vacation to fly with them business class with an Emirates A380, the biggest passenger plane on the globe that was a double-decker. He stayed there in their luxurious apartment and lived the wealthy life for two weeks before he'd returned back.

Olivia, his mother, walked towards him, her voluminous shoulder blonde locks were done in a graceful Grace Kelly knot, she was wearing a purple dress that fit her size 2 body perfectly as she put a glass of milk on the table in front of him, kissing him quickly on the side of his head. "Thanks mum." He mumbled absently as he drew further.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." She smiled warmly as she ran through his perfectly gel styled hair, before she walked away. He turned his head as he followed her with his blue eyes, smiling at his mum before he turned his head back, ran through his hair to style it well again before he grabbed consecutively the glass of milk his mother had brought him and sipped some of it. He put the glass down with a slight thud on the wooden sand coloured dining table before he drew further, the tip of his tongue sticking slightly out.

He looked up when he heard how the front door opened and closed with a thud. His head bounced up as the turned himself to the panorama glass window that gave sight upon Central Park as he searched for the sun. It was autumn and it hung low. His grandfather had taught him how to read the time by looking at the sun. If it was hanging heliocentric in the sky, it was noon. But now, the sun hung low as golden sunbeams shone through the huge windows on the 60th floor of the luxurious apartment complex. It was around six and that meant that his dad came back from work. As he forecasted, his father soon entered the living room. Matthew Smythe had dark blonde hair that was perfectly styled, he had slight stubbles, penetrating blue eyes, his face was well formed and always, he wore a business suit.

His father somehow didn't look happy today as he threw his computer bag in the corner of the room. "Hey." His mother greeted him as she looked up from reading a magazine on the couch.

Sebastian jumped up as his arm accidentally hit the glass of milk so it fell off the table as the shards and milk were everywhere to be found on the floor as the nine-year-old boy let out a yell and he covered his ears when he heard how the glass came in contact with the floor to hear it consecutively break under the collapse upon the hard wooden material.

"Sebastian!" His mother jumped up as she quickly walked on her high heels to her son who was staring at the mess where he was standing in. She grabbed him by his arm as she pulled him away when he wanted to bend to pick the shards up. "Simone!" She yelled for their maid as she held him still tightly by his arm. In seconds Simone walked into the room as she began to clean everything up.

"Sorry mum it was an accident." He wailed softly as his blue orbs darted up to the face of his mum.

"Sorry?!" His father scoffed as the jet set boy turned his head to the man he should call 'dad', but lately he wasn't quite happy this snake wore that name. But he hid his hate; the boy's features changed into a face filled with fear and drooping shoulders. "'Sorry'. You think that can make the glass again? Yeah sorry I accidentally ran under a yellow cab, sorry I accidentally made our family business bankrupt,'' He closed his eyes when his father named all kinds of excuses that could happen. ''Sorry I accidentally almost got kicked out of school because of me being lazy and doing nothing." His father scoffed mockingly as he narrowed his eyes at his son who was now as pale as snow. He knew his grades weren't the best lately but was his father seriously menacing he was about to get kicked out of private school? What about Jack? What about all his other friends then? They would laugh at him that he went to a normal elementary school! They would bully him and tell him off he was poor!

The boy felt how he had to cry as his eyes were filled with tears. "Matthew!" His mother protested as she laid her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't interfere yourself with it Olivia," his father hissed ominous as he narrowed deathly his eyes at his mother. "Oh yeah sorry I accidentally let glass of milk fall! Because that is how it begins Sebastian, that is always your excuse." His father groaned as he walked towards Sebastian who felt how his eyes widened.

"Matthew what's wrong with you?!-" His mother yelled in pain when his father hit her so hard her head moved to the side before she moved her hand to her cheek. Sebastian's eyes widened in anger as well shock when he saw how his mother was slapped in front of his very face! Sebastian knew if he would interfere himself with it, he would end up just like his mother so he could only cry as he coiled a bit away from his father. His mother had her eyes closed as her shoulder jolted, before she sobbed.

"You're useless Sebastian, totally useless! You don't do anything for school, you're just playing the trouble maker with that Jackson Overland from Winter and Jennifer but I warn you boy, that Jackson has a bad influence on you!" His father yelled at him.

"That's not true! I'm not useless!-" he groaned in pain when he felt how his father grabbed him by his ear and led him to his room as he wailed in pain, feeling how his ear became warmer. His father opened the door of his bedroom and threw him in it as he jerked Sebastian so hard into the room the nine-year-old boy fell on the ground as he turned around and crawled backwards till his back had reached his bed.

"You're an unnecessary addition to this world, boy. Mean something to this world, to me, and then we talk. Till then you stay here without dinner." His father yelled at him before he shut the door with a _bang_.

The boy was crying as he huddled himself, sobbing. He felt so lonely and neglected. He moved his sleeve past his cheeks as he looked up, before he clenched his fists.

"Wait dad, I'll make you proud. One day you will look up to me and then_ you_ will be nobody."

Because you're nobody till somebody loves you.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Elsa stared shocked at him as her eyes darted from top to bottom of this very man. She covered her mouth with her hand. "He just hit your mother?!"

"Huh not only my mother." He began matter-of-factly before he resumed.

"Emily and I got in a relationship even when she lived in Norway, the time that she came to NY to celebrate the Frost's parties, I was so happy. Not that my dad was happy with that relationship by the way..." Sebastian spoke sighing as he bit his lip hard.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

He closed the front door of his parental house as he held Emily's hand, both giggling as they walked further into the living room. They shushed each other as it was three 'o clock in the morning and they'd just come back from Jack's party. He left the US to go to Boarding School and he wanted to give one last party for all his friends.

Sebastian decided it was better to take Emily with him home, since otherwise she had to go all the way back to Brooklyn where she stayed at a hotel and he didn't want her to get in trouble or worse, get hurt. They tip toed past the room of his dad and as soon they got into his room and nobody noticed something they high-fived before they laughed, still trying to make not a lot of noise.

"Now what?" Emily giggled as she leaned against the door of Sebastian, her brown hair falling over her shoulder.

"Now what?" Sebastian giggled but his smile dropped remarkably when he realized what he did. "Oh now what! My dad is going to kill me when he discovers you slept at me!" He groaned as he made a face palm, still making sure he whispered.

"Why are you so stressed about your dad? It's just me." She waved away as she plopped on his bed.

"Emily! Your father is the rival of my dad in business land! Seriously I have problems and the whole UES is already staring down upon my family since my parents are divorced and those things aren't appreciated at all." Sebastian spoke seriously as he plopped down next to her on the bed as he ran through his hair.

Emily was silent just like him as they sighed in unison so they giggled again. "But I'm here now anyway." She whispered back matter-of-factly before she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She was so sweet. He smiled at her before he kissed her on her lips.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss, as their tongues moved over each other, the taste of alcohol and a sweet perfume mixing since they'd drank quite a lot at Jack's party, to the dismay of Winter, his father, but he was to Hong Kong for business and Jack didn't give a fuck about people thought of him. She moved closer to him as the two were both tired but he didn't want to break apart with her, so they stayed on each other's lips, as Emily almost sat on his lap after a while.

The door of his bedroom opened, and both looked shocked up to see how his father stood in the doorway, cocking an eyebrow upwards at the two. "Sebastian what is this?" He asked laconic but Sebastian knew he had to restrain himself from yelling it right away at him as always.

Emily almost jumped up as she stared at her shoes in embarrassment, biting her lip hard. "Sorry Mr. Smythe, Sebastian just brought me back from Jack's party-" Sebastian closed firmly his eyes at the word 'Jack' since his father didn't want him to have any more contact with this bunch of trouble that was nothing more than derailed in life. "Jack?!" His father echoed as his gaze moved to Sebastian tried to avoid eye contact but Matthew's gaze was too penetrating.

"Ehm yes, and Sebastian wanted me to sleep over at him." Sebastian was sure he was _dead_ now. His father would hit him again and now so hard he was scared he wouldn't have only a few bruises this time.

"Emily, my son doesn't need silly courtship, let alone sleep with the daughter of a dad that is my rival in business so I politely ask you to leave." His father spoke cockily as he faced her, his blue eyes penetratingly.

"Yes Mr. Smythe." She spoke softly, gazing one more time at Sebastian, before she walked away and a few minutes later they heard how she shut the door.

It was silent as Sebastian buried his face in his hands, knowing he truly fucked it up this time. He hoped desperately mum was there for him like when he was nine-year-old but even if she was here, she didn't dare to do anything, because his father just hit her like he did with him as well. "Do you know what you have done Sebastian?" His father began on a hiss tone.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Wat je op het spel zet?!" His father yelled at him, now switching over to Dutch, since he had his origins in The Netherlands. Sebastian knew when he did that he was _officially_ in trouble.

"Pap begrijp me, het was niet mijn intentie-" (dad understand me, it wasn't my intention to-)

"Je bent waardeloos Sebastian, niets meer. Ik heb niets aan je, je school heeft niets aan je, de hele wereld heeft niets aan je." His father hissed on a dark tone as he took a step forward. "Helemaal niets." Sebastian flinched almost in fear when he heard the voice in his ear. He felt how he could cry but he concealed it, and didn't feel it. (You are worthless Sebastian, nothing more. You are useless for me, for your school, you are worthless for the whole world) (the last 'helemaal niets' is more in a way of 'totally worthless' and then his father refers to him)

"Emily thinks I'm not worthless! And I love her-"

"What do you know about true love Sebastian?!'' His father yelled at him before he lashed out as Sebastian tried to dodge him but it was useless, he was slapped anyway. He groaned in pain as the tears emerged in his eyes, before he turned slowly his head to his father.

"_Nothing_." His father groaned before he walked out of the room and shut the door of his room with a _bang_.

Sebastian remembered how he'd sat on the exact same place when he was nine years old. He cried back then, was vulnerable but now not anymore. He wasn't a cry baby, he wasn't weak.

He knew one thing from now on.

Nobody would ever hurt him again.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"I had learned my lesson, Elsa. I didn't know how fast I had to escape the house to study at Yale before I would take the business of my dad over. I still had courtship with Emily but my dad had already arranged my future wife for me. That Claire."

Elsa understood now why Sebastian cheated on Claire, she understood everything, but she didn't like the way how he talked about her when he said 'that Claire'.

"Emily called me one day when I was studying for my exam week. I answered with 'hey Claire' and that was enough to get Emily to tears as she became slowly angry before she was yelling and crying at the same time. She yelled she knew deep down I just loved Claire. I tried to convince her but it was useless and that same call she broke up with me because it wouldn't work between us anyway." Sebastian scoffed groaning.

"I said I was indeed in love but not with Claire. You know Elsa, on Yale I discovered I am bisexual. I fell in love with Blaine Anderson. He was a classmate of me. I was heartbroken about Emily and I needed fresh air so I walked outside to sit on a bench, and there was Blaine sitting. We talked about all what happened, I told him about my dad, I talked about Emily, just everything. I also told him I discovered I was bisexual and to my surprise, Blaine nodded as he said he had the same. I fell almost off the bench when he told me he was in love with me. I had two years something with Blaine before I graduated. Luckily my dad hasn't known till today that I am actually gay or well bisexual. Well I got back to New York so I left Blaine to marry Claire."

"But then Amélie came in your life." Elsa ascertained as she cocked almost her eyebrow up at him.

"Yes. I knew she was the financial advisor of Jack, and I was in one second just head-over-heels. It took a time before she warmed up to me but then... Then it got serious. I was cheating on Claire as it left me completely cold actually. Claire and I have never been a match. And it'll never be." He spoke determined as he sighed.

"But then Amélie was pregnant from me. She was pissed off when she discovered he had something with you, although I know she has made that theory up to the whole outside world. I know her; she can be ruthless Elsa. She did know it was from me, she was just jealous that you came arose from out of nowhere to steal Jack's heart and she of course knew you slightly because Emily had always spoken about you. Actually Amélie is a mutual friend, since she's the best friend of Emily, where I of course also had a relationship with. Anyway, in the meantime was I done with the whole UES, I was done with everybody and everything so I decided to move to the UK with Amélie. I just don't want our child to grow up in the same fucked world I have been born in." He spoke determined but there was something laconic in his voice.

Elsa stared at him, as she was still shocked. More than shocked she was flabbergasted after she heard all he'd been through. For the first time in forever she could only think of the sentence 'poor Sebastian'. "I'm sorry Sebastian, I feel so sorry!" Elsa spoke aghast, and she felt flurried by his story.

Sebastian was silent as he stared down at the table underneath him. "I've told Amélie this story as well. After I was finished with telling, she kissed me. And then it got wrong. Then She got pregnant of me." Sebastian spoke softly as he bit his under lip.

"Does she love you? I'm sorry Sebastian but it seemed like Amélie was totally in love with Jack!" Elsa spoke determined, as she didn't know if it was right to say this now.

Sebastian looked up, as he cocked an eyebrow up at her. "She does, otherwise she would've never told me she was pregnant. Thereby, you can love two persons, it's weird but possible. And if she didn't love me, she would've gotten rid of Faye."

"_Faye_?" Elsa echoed in her incomprehension.

**(A/N) For people who read TVOL, yes it's crossover time!**

"It's a girl and her name is Faye, yes. Amélie's totally in love with her and I've never seen such a caring side of her which is so vulnerable. She is my everything, Elsa. She and Faye and I won't let you, my dad, the world, take our happiness away from us." He spoke almost protective as well determined while he faced her, his eyes seemed to almost glow in his magisterial gaze.

"I understand." She spoke softly. She frowned when she felt again how a nauseous feeling attacked her, as she knew it was because of that she hated flying, she has always been sick when she needed to take the plane to some destination.

"Are you alright? You're as pale as snow." He noticed almost caringly. The first 'are you alright' was added somehow and normally he would just speak on that snarky and scoffing tone. 'You're as pale as snow, sure you don't need a holiday to the Maledives, _Honey_? Oh no you can't because _Jackie_ has _wasted_ all of his money on your proposal ring'.

"Yes." She spoke quickly as she found out she trembled. She always did that when she was nervous. Both parties were silent as Sebastian parted his lips to speak but Elsa saw he swallowed his question and mumbled an unintelligible 'never mind'.

Elsa looked on her watch. "I have to go." She apologized as she raised and faced him. "Thank you for sharing your story. I now finally understand you."

"You're welcome. And Elsa," Sebastian raised as he hugged her. He _hugged_ her. "You're the strongest woman I've ever known." He spoke before they broke apart, his au de cologne mixing that smelled like a man who had a good sense of how the world worked.

"I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Thank you." She smiled softly as she casted her eyes down. "I hope one day I can see Faye." She smiled. ''Sebastian, maybe one day we'll see each other again, maybe not but for now… goodbye.'' He smiled and nodded before she grabbed her suitcase and walked away, as she smiled brightly.

"Jack I'm coming home." She whispered to herself as she was sure her Happily Ever After was soon to be made.

Right?

* * *

**Don't want to bring my story down, but I don't understand why for fuck's sake I have 164 followers and 124 favourites. I'm like dying out of happiness when I see all your support I MEAN IT, but people, I have the idea I can write ten thousand times better and I'm just like… I have the idea TVOL is better written down with detail and just the whole plot. If you want to, you make this story a die-hard fangirl smarmy teen TV show like Glee that goes on for too long till you think 'the plot is dead'. If you know what I mean, this fanfiction has like four seasons and every season has a new plot; From 1/12 Jack has to change/ the two learn to like each other from 12/25 Hella in love, but then BAM plot twist Jack REALLY goes back to New York. BAM SUMMER BREAK. New third season: eight years later. Then we have from chapter 26 till now chapter 39 lovey dovey shit and a bit of drama and final season four is going to start next chapter and that's the part where you are going tot think 'fuck you Irene I hate you'. –love you too guys.**

**I'm seriously asking myself why I have 85 followers for The Vengeance Of Love, a fanfiction where I spend ten thousand times more interest and love in, and this has like mother holy 163 followers, is FULL of spelling and grammar mistakes in earlier chapters maybe this has also ten thousand grammar mistakes,-and I STILL have to edit everything or someone needs to be an angel and is willing to beta things for me-, then, this is my first fanfiction, and I just ask myself-I mean it, it's like a life question-that's how my philosophy teacher calls it- why on earth this has gotten so many followers, 'cause I'm seriously insecure about this whole storyline! And I understand TVOL has 22 chapters and this 38 so it's a bit mean to compare, but I'm now scared TVOL sucks! So yeah… but do you know the question why some fanfictions are more popular than others of the same writer?**

**I love you guys, the silent readers, the ones who review, I don't care I love you all! I just wanted to share this so yeah . I'm super super super happy with you all and I never want to loose you! God, sometimes I see someone unfollowed and it's like a piece of my heart dying, shattering on the fucking floor. You break mummy's heart sometimes guys . Well, as long as not twenty people at the same time unfollow, I'm alright! And WOW! In chapter 37 I had 152 followers and it like JUMPED to 164. Like WHAT? Normally I should be happy if you- or I'll I- get three more followers per chapter.**

**YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING!**

**-Irene**

**Oh and visit The Netherlands once! :D**


	39. Chapter 39: Close is not enough

**CHAPTER 39: Close is not enough**

**ELSA**

A week later the jetlag was gone and she was totally back on track after Norway. Today she decided to go to Jennifer, the mum of Jack and her future mother-in-law, to talk and just get to know each other better, even when she of course knew Jennifer from back when she was four when she used to visit the family Frost in the summer. Jack was most of the time there for her to go to Central Park or they watched for hours Netflix on the couch. It would always end up with Jack that picked a sleeping her bridal style up and carried her to their bedroom at three 'o clock in the night. Jack was really happy with her and she was convinced she was the happiest person on earth; she was engaged, her fiancé was Prince Charming himself, they lived generously and luxurious in the Upper East Side and as surprise he'd given her three days ago a white king size Poodle called Bree. She didn't have the typical Poodle clip; she had all over her long and slender athletic body still her beautiful curls.

Jack as well had become a happier person lately; his parents had become more happier with each other, and Winter was slowly learning to control his problems with that he had never coped with the death of Emma, his passed away sister, and that he first always worked too much so he got overwrought. The plight got better and better and he was learning to trust other people to handle his fourth child-the law court- so he could work less. The fifty-six-year-old was soon ready for retirement, but for now he could still handle the stress and pressure. Jack himself had never been so happy in the end to just sit down and do nothing more, but enjoy life with his fiancée and dog.

Elsa knocked on the door and within seconds, she heard dim footsteps behind it and it opened by Jennifer. She wore a dark green dress, her brown hair was into a graceful Kelly knot, and her eyes were filled with jocundity. She looked like a carefree child again. "Elsa!" She smiled brightly, while the two hugged each other quickly.

"Hello Jen." She smiled brightly in their tight hug. It felt good to feel how a woman like Jennifer hugged her; she was like a mother for the orphan now. "How are you? You and Winter are doing fine, right?" She giggled smiling brightly when they'd broken apart.

Jennifer quickly stroked a brown strand of hair she always called a 'fly away' out of her sight, before she spoke. "I'm fine and me and Winter are doing fine." Her words were quite laconic, but her smile was saying everything; the two were back together and Jennifer looked like a blushing and giggling schoolgirl who saw her crush walking down the corridor. Elsa winked at her and the two laughed. "Is he here?" Elsa asked smiling.

"Yes, he is in the living room." She smiled and she beckoned Elsa had to follow her, and together they walked into the bright living room of the household Frost. Winter was sitting on the couch, reading concentrated a magazine as silence and composure filled the spacious room in the heart of the Big Apple.

"Winter, Elsa's here." Jennifer smiled as she walked to the kitchen and dining room that was in the same room. Her father-in-law looked up and a wide grin in mirth spread across his face. He raised and the two hugged each other, his penetrating and heavy man perfume filling her nostrils.

"Hey how are you doing? I hope Jack is still the angel you were talking about when you called us after he'd proposed you?" He grinned.

"Oh yes." She giggled. She sat down at the wooden dining table where ten people could down sit at and she opened Facebook. She scrolled down her notifications and saw it asked if she knew some Hans Westerguard. 'Oh hell yeah. Let's look how this dick looks now...' A voice in her head whistled devious and overpowered by curiosity, Elsa ticked on his profile.

_Hans Westerguard._

_Comes from Denmark._

_Born on 3-16-88._

_Works at ICN, San Francisco, the United States of America._

_Went to Harefield Newton Academy, Uxbridge, United Kingdom._

_Is married._

Damn it, they didn't put the name down of his wife, otherwise she could see this little bitch he has married. She scrolled down his photos and she saw he was a dad of a five-month-old little daughter! 'That bitch has spread her legs for that douche?' A voice in her head whistled.

She observed him in the photos. So to see he lived in San Francisco now. He had gotten older, more mature, and it looked like just with Eugene and Jack that his cute baby face was gone and this devious shimmer; he was a man now, not a reckless teenager who liked it to almost rape girls in the locker rooms.

Maybe this red coloured orangutan has gotten some manners.

His daughter he held in his arms was a cute girl with auburn hair and big blue eyes. It was just a feminine version of Hans. Totally. The same eye shape, the same gaze, just everything. She stared straight and almost perverse into the camera, her face was full with tomato sauce, while she was sitting at the dining table in his home. Her dad knelt next to her as he smiled. Caption was: This little monster can't get enough of my lasagne. Thanks for making the photo Lilly. Love you.

Okay, so fiancée was called Lilly. She couldn't help, but like the name. She almost jumped up when she got a message from Hans, like he knew she was staring and stalking his profile. 'Stalking is not the word. It's _social research_.' A voice in her head spoke wilful and complacent.

"Yeah just like it isn't stealing, but _borrowing without permission_." She groaned back to herself with a chuckle. Winter and Jennifer looked up, but didn't ask anything.

**Hans Westerguard: Engaged I see. I wonder who'd managed to get between those pretty legs.**

Elsa felt her cheeks heat up, but she narrowed her eyes, as she rolled her eyes.

**Elsa: Jack Frost. **

**Hans: he's a little fuckboy, Elsa. **

**Elsa: just like you're not. Which sexual position produces the ugliest children? Ask your mother.**

She felt like a teenager, and not like a grown up, but this was her chance to diss him for once and for all.

**Hans: remember how he was our little troublemaker with a big image, but deep down he was a big cry baby? He failed, Elsa. **

**Elsa: Just like your father's condom did. Oh I have to go; I have a happily ever after to celebrate. Bye Hansie xxx **

'And _burn._' A voice in her head whistled giggling when Hans ignored her after this.

She snoozed her mobile and smirked from ear to ear as she laid it aside.

Jennifer put the tea on the table as she smiled at her future daughter-in-law, and she sat down across the blonde. She wrapped her hands around her warm cup of tea and the twenty-five-year-old stared at Jennifer, observing the around fifty-year-old woman. She looked so young for her age, so vivacious and happy. She wore pastel green eye shadow, a small eyeliner line, and her mascara that so light that her eyelashes were still spread out and not clumps. Everything with this woman matched; purse and jumpsuit, eyes and eye colour, smile and demeanour.

Cringes and a small cry escaped the blonde's lips when fierce stings hit her close to her heart and Jennifer looked up in shock when she saw how her future daughter-in-law almost fainted under the pain. "Is everything okay?" Jennifer asked motherly in worry as her hand grabbed hers that laid on the other side of the table.

She clutched firmly in chest in pain and she closed her eyes firmly, as she panted slightly. She nodded quickly, relativising her pain, but a tear ran down her cheek. "Don't worry." Jennifer didn't answer; she sat in silence, slowly raising in suspicion her eyebrow at the blonde as she stared at Elsa from head to toe.

She soon recovered from the stings, and tried to act like everything was fine, but she was holding back her tears. It was a good thing that she sat, because she felt really dizzy, the world spinning and pain making her feel nauseous. "If you need something, tell me." Jennifer offered as well insisted friendly and caring.

She nodded with an acid smile as she sipped silently some of her tea, almost becoming silent in her shock that the stings still hadn't stopped after eight years. They were getting worse lately and she was so scared it was more than just innocent stings, trying to troll her. "I'm so happy you're here now with us in New York, Elizabeth," Jennifer began, calling her by her Norwegian name. "It must've been pretty hard to leave Norway isn't it?" Jennifer smiled caring as her eyes filled with softness, her eyes staring in hers.

She swallowed and cleared her throat to answer. "Yes, but I did it with all my love. Jack has become an angel, I'm super happy with the dog he has given me and I was crying my eyes out when he proposed me in Central Park." She smiled brightly, her blue eyes darting to her proposal ring. She felt so proud to wear it; everybody was allowed to see it, everybody was allowed to see how happy she was and how much she was quivering to share the future with Jack, her forthcoming husband.

Jennifer smiled brightly as she spoke. "You've done something nobody has ever managed to do; change Jack from a troublemaker, to a loving guy who embraces life again. It's special what you've managed to do, it truly is." Jennifer spoke in gratitude as her hand laid in hers, her future mother-in-law rubbed Elsa's hand with her thumb.

Elsa felt she turned pink and she casted her eyes down to the table underneath her. "It's just... I don't know, I love him and I wanted him so badly to change, because I knew somehow he could be different than the egocentric and conceited dick I met back nine years ago." She spoke thoughtful, her eyes meeting Jennifer's again on an intense way that was filled with determinacy.

"How did you know?"

Elsa was silent, but then she sat straight up when she remembered one dream like it had actually happened, like it was a memory. No miracle, because it had been a lucid dream. "I had this dream... You can call me crazy, but I lay in a flower field in white clothes, I was barefoot and in my hair was a garland of flowers. I lie on the ground and when I turned my head Jack was there. Just bam in my dream although I hated him back then! He smiled, being carefree. It was like the Jack how I know him now. Just a sweetheart. Well it ended that we went horse riding on snow-white horses that stood in the same field as he held me close. I fell off, but he didn't let go of me, so we fell on the ground, giggling and laughing like schoolgirls. And then he kissed me. I was with my head in the clouds somehow, even when I had this distaste for him in real life. After he'd told me and Hiccup and Eugene his story what had happened in NY, I wanted to see the Jack back who I'd seen in my dream, so I was clear and gave him insight in all what he was doing. And here were are now." She ended shrugging with a smile and Jennifer giggled, adding a sentence that made her blush;

"Engaged and in New York to live with him and your dog your happily ever after."

Elsa nodded softly, almost like a shy girl, as she fumbled nervously with her blonde locks. "I'm so happy with him, Jen." She began softly in gratitude as she faced the brunette.

"He is actually quite cute in the end." Jennifer winked deviously as she was smirking from ear to ear.

Elsa looked up when she saw she got a message and her screen lit up.

**Jack Frost: Elsie, I'm standing here with Eugene, Rapunzel and Mabel in a possible wedding venue. It's beautiful, and in New York! I'll send the location to you so you can come if you want to see it? **

She smiled when she saw the message and began to type back. As she was typing, she got a shared location from Jack.

**Elsa of Arendelle: Sounds super good, I'll be there A.S.A.P.-X love you Jackie **

**Jack Frost: love you too, snowflake**

"Jack messaged me; he had found a possible venue for our wedding and he wants me to see it in person! I didn't even know he was busy with finding locations already." She giggled as she raised from her chair and Jennifer followed her with her eyes. She threw her bag over her shoulder and she felt an explosion of butterflies in her stomach and her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Sounds good, go to your Prince Charming. I'll finish my tea with Winter, isn't it dear?" She moved her head to her ex husband, who looked up from reading and he moved his head in her direction.

"I'm coming." He spoke quickly as he raised from the couch, walking to Jennifer.

Elsa felt dizzy and she felt such discomfort in the whole upper part of her body. She inhaled, but it was hard and she bit her lip hard. "Do I need to walk to the front door?" Jennifer asked after her.

Elsa stopped walking, turned around and planted a smile on her face, hoping not to make Jennifer and Winter worrying about her. "No, it's alright."

She walked into the corridor and as soon as the door to the living room was on ajar, she had to stop walking, because she felt so many stings. She gasped for air in panic and not getting any air. The tears rolled down her cheeks and before she could clamp herself to the doorpost, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her eyelids closing, before the body of the twenty-five-year-old collapsed unconscious on the marble floor.

Sight was gone, darkness was her only friend, but the last things she heard was how two people ran into the corridor when their future daughter-in-law had collapsed unconsciously on the ground.

_'Elsa! Elsa wake up! Winter call 911!' _

Their voices were far away, an echo, they brushed up against the wall as she lay there helpless, her mind slowly backing down, slowly taking life away.

Her body wouldn't listen, it was paralised and close to a state of relapse. She didn't feel anything, she didn't see anything, she only heard things, but soon also that sense shut down.

She heard one more cry in despair of Jennifer, before even darkness could not be recognised. And from then she knew, she was close to her end.

Close, if help wouldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Please leave a review, it would be so fun if we reach 640! What do you think now? Don't unfollow this story because you think this is the end. Well, it's all up to you, but then you've read more than 210,000 words for nothing so it's your choice. Love you guys. -X**


	40. Chapter 40 Auntie Eugenelina

**I have an important A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! YEAH GUYS?! WITH ALL INFORMATION YOU MIGHT LIKE TO KNOW. **

**Okay thanks.**

* * *

**CHAPTER XX: Auntie Eugenelina**

**JACK**

The scent of chloroform filled his nostrils when he entered the hospital -his nose wrinkling when the vile scent that he related to drama and grief, since a hospital was nothing more than that- shrouded him.

He had no idea where to begin, what to think, what to expect. His mind was one big lacuna of desperation. Where the begin, where to start when you get a call and hear how your future wife has been escorted with an ambulance to the nearest hospital because she got a heart attack?

Yes, it had been a heart attack and had almost been fatal.

He walked as fast as he could through the big entrance hall, to the IC, the white corridors passing him, the open doors so if he looked inside a room he saw how relapsed people were laying helplessly in their white sheeted bed. Nurses passed him, doctors, people in wheelchairs, people with crutches, people that had a cannula in their nose, as he walked as fast as he could through the endless corridors.

The time struck, the people passed him, but he all didn't care; he had to get as fast as he could to Elsa. He almost ran now, the tears silently flowing down his cheeks in grief and sorrow.

He ran as fast as he could into the room where she laid alone and so helpless. There she lay as unconscious as Sleeping Beauty and as pale as Snowwhite.

But it was her.

He ran to her bed, grabbed the nearest chair and sat down as fast as possible next to her. He reached out for her hand. Her ice cold hand.

There was a cannula in her nose, her skin was as pale like the freshly fallen snow outside, her platinum blonde hair was spread out over the pillow and there was an iv inserted in her arm, while a monitor beeped monotone with a soft echo through the room. No one moved, said what, and for one second Jack was scared he'd forgotten the breathe out of shock, now in astonishment, not knowing how to help the love of his life.

He held her ice cold hand in his warm one and before he knew it, he began to cry harrowing his eyes out, tears rolling down his cheeks like crying was a new thing for him, he was crying like a little boy, he was crying like he felt excruciating pain.

But that was exactly why he cried like that; it was like someone had stabbed him in the heart now he saw Elsa laying here like this.

And she didn't deserve it.

He brought her hand close to his face. It was pressed to his cheek and he felt the softness of it. He whispered her name like an ocean calling for waves to the wind, his lips pressed upon her hand. He almost raised and brought her body in for a tight hug, before he buried his face in her shoulder, his shoulder jolting like there was no tomorrow.

"You can't leave me like this Elsa! You can't go! After all we've been through! Remember how we used to hate each other, how you could slap the seventeen-year-old troublemaker bastard that was a pain in the ass? I'm still that same bastard and this bastard here doesn't let you and won't let you go! You don't dare to leave me, my Ice Queen," he calling her nickname how he always called her back when he hated her.

"Remember how you taught me Lacrosse? How Melfor caught us? How you liked it to bitch clap me before breaking up? Remember how we survived the whole Dylan drama? How you actually kissed your now brother-in-law and my twin brother? Remember how Hiccup was in love with Merida, but didn't dare to confess it? Remember how we kicked ass of that boarding school of Dylan? Remember the good old-time silly jokes of Eugene? Remember how you were his unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friend forever? Remember how we told each other all our problems? Remember how I changed because of you?" He whispered, memories flashing back.

She hung lifeless in his arms, her eyelids closed, her head hanging back, and the only that indicated life was the monitor next to the bed that was his only answer to his pleads.

He sighed softly before he spoke.

"What if you go and I stay?"

He closed his eyes firmly before he continued. "I can't live like that, Elsa! Wake the fuck up like now or I'll have to kiss you like they do in those fucked fairy tales."

Silence and no answer.

"You leave me no choice." He groaned and he bended to place a long and tender kiss on her lips. He kissed her like it was the last time he would feel her lips on his, he kissed her even better than all the Prince Charmings in the Disney movies, but that was because it came right out of his heart.

They broke apart, her eyelids still closed, her head hanging back again, her body lifeless in his arms.

"Stupid fairytales." He sighed wistfully. The man moved back with his eyes cast down, feeling empty and lost. He plopped down in the chair next to his bed and bit his lip hard, trying boldly not to cry.

But before he knew it, he buried his face in his hands, his shoulders jolting and he sobbed like a little boy. Flashbacks of important things all that had happened ran through his mind. Her white complexion, her ruthless death glare that was planted on her drop-dead beautiful face back when she used to hate him, her deep blue eyes that had showed emotion again to him after the back then seventeen-year-old had been built her thick mental wall, and her long platinum blonde hair that used to chase the wind just like her legs used to do.

Now that time was over.

Shock filled his mind when he felt a svelte cold hand being laid on his, fingertips brushing over his fingers, the palm of his hand, and it was done in such a calm way that the tranquility just entered his body.

He looked up, still sobbing and his eyes widened in happiness and astonishment when he looked in a pair of blue eyes. She was weak, but she made it.

''Elsa!'' He almost exclaimed. He almost threw himself on her, crying out of happiness as he hugged his princess, she now safely in his arms. She softly sobbed along with him, her breathings ragged, her hands clamped upon his chest.

''I'll never ever let you go,'' he whispered in her ear.

* * *

''Well well well mrs. Arendelle,'' the doctor began as he shoved closer to his desk. ''You have made a good smack on the floor in the house of your parents in law since you had a heart attack,''

Jack sat next to his inamorata in front of the desk of the cardiologist both in a chair, holding each other's hand. Elsa was so to see almost sitting numb in her chair, still a bit staring with a glassy expression forward.

It was like life passed her apathetically.

''Luckily the ambulance was there on time….'' The man continued in a mumble, as he typed things down in her patient's file. ''Listen,'' the cardiologist said, a man of around sixty with grey hair, ''I have bad news and good news… the good news is we have made an ECG and from there we have made a conclusion that you have been extremely lucky that you have survived this,''

''But here is the bad news… Mrs. Arendelle we have diagnosed you with a cardiovascular disease or shortly called a heart disease. And unfortunately there is more bad than good news; two more heart attacks and I'm afraid we won't be able to do anything,''

It felt his life was slowly perishing, like the floor under him had just disappeared under him. He had the idea he was currently falling off a cliff. He felt like he could cry again, but apparently the man could only stare forward with the tears in his eyes, his eyes casting down.

The pain in her chest back in boarding school when she played a lacrosse game, it had all been a warning for what would come.

''And I'm afraid sporting in any form will be forbidden,''

No more lacrosse, of course why not?! Take her talent and ambition away what were these people even thinking?!

He moved his head to Elsa, the tears in the meantime streaming helplessly down her cheeks, she biting her lip hard but she didn't blink, and she didn't face anyone in the room. She just sat frozen in her chair, being numb and shocked.

And there was that mental wall that just deserved an Oscar now it made her cover up her feelings and made her a cold person again.

And from that moment he knew the upcoming years maybe only months were going to be hard.

* * *

**ELSA**

Two weeks later she lay in her and Jack's bed after the hospital had sent her home. She was slowly dying for her feeling; she felt nauseous, had a slight headache, had a huge craving for food and it was already the third time she had thrown up this morning. The doctor had warned her for this. No wonder when she had to take sixteen pills a day, and she had the idea her body was filled with nothing more than toxic.

Jack had taken care of her, was even more protective than ever; 'can you walk by yourself, don't I need to carry you?', 'El, let me cook', 'No, you need to rest'. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone. He was scared to lose her.

The bedroom had all kinds of grey and pastel blue, the balcony door opened as the curtains moved along in the soft wind, the sound of the irascible traffic of New York continuing twenty-four seven as always. It was like life just continued.

It wouldn't stop, it wouldn't pause, it wouldn't slow down.

For no one.

She heard soft knockings on the door and she looked up. Rapunzel entered the room with little Mabel, her two-year-old daughter, in her arms. She walked towards the bed and sat down next to Elsa, while she softly sang or half mumbled a song to her daughter.

Elsa smiled softly at Mabel before she closed her eyes in her fatigue.

"How are you?" Rapunzel asked softly as she rocked her child in her arms, cocking an eyebrow upwards. Mabel slowly dozed off in her mum's arms.

"I'm nauseous, I have a slight headache, and I've thrown up for three times this morning while I have to keep on swallowing medicines." Elsa sighed softly while she placed her hand upon her stomach, and she stared at the ceiling.

"Thrown up, huh? And does something hurt?" Rapunzel asked almost suspiciously.

"Everything. I feel horrible, and I can't turn on my side for my feeling." Elsa groaned as she hid her face by placing a pillow on top of her head.

"Do you want chocolate?"

"Food? Where? Give it to me, right now." Elsa sighed dramatically while she closed her eyes. "I'm dying for food but on the other hand I want to cry and just sit no lay here and do nothing but sleeping, hoping the nauseous feeling will go away because of the medicines."

"Sure it are the medicines, sweetheart?" she asked deviously. Elsa looked up and she narrowed for a second her eyes when she saw the smile placed which was too big for her face while it was cunning at the same time. "Elsa... Have you and Jack.."

"What? Huh, I'm not answering that question-"

"I am your cousin and best friend and you still are so stubborn and vestal you won't tell me? Come on, Elsa say it, have you and Jack been done anything safe?"

Elsa felt she blushed furiously. "No, but the problem lays with the medicines, not Jack, since I took those damn pills I am nothing wore than a zombie and-''

"Elsie, face it. You and Jack are engaged, you haven't been done anything safe and you are late so please if you are telling me you are not going to be a mum, Eugene will eat his shoe," her blonde haired cousin smirked.

"Did he tell you that then?" Elsa smiled acidly.

"No, but I'll make him." Rapunzel giggled with a wink and Elsa giggled along. "But o my god maybe you are going to be a mum!" Rapunzel squealed excitedly as she placed her hands on her shoulder and shook her almost hard.

"Yell it even louder and whole New York plus Jack knows it." Elsa groaned heartedly.

"Who cares?! You are happy, Jack told me yesterday when you were sleeping you two wanted kids, and now you are going to be living happily ever after and-"

"The baby, Punz. What if he or she also has my heart disease?! I'll never forget myself. I don't want her or he to end like me,''

Punzie's face dropped immediately and she frowned a bit. But then her frown was again replaced for a smile."Oh Elsie, come here," soon arms were wrapped around her for a long hug. "Hey... We don't even know it for sure. Maybe it's not or maybe it is! But I know Jack will be like the happiest guy in the world!"

"Just like I am the happiest father and husband," they heard a voice, and a head poked through the split of the door of the bedroom.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel giggled as she almost exclaimed her words. Mabel awoke and began screaming.

"Oh no, she's awake. Oh eh... Come here little _Unicorniehornie puddlewuddle daughtiewouthie_ _MabelWabel_ of me!" Eugene rattled quickly in his Eugene language, while Rapunzel handed her over to him. He tried to get her silent by pulling faces -not that that helped- so Elsa extended her hands as a sign of willing to help and soon she felt the two-year-old in her arms, while she out her pink between Mabel's lips so she could suck on it. She softly murmured a song, and in seconds she was silent.

Eugene and Rapunzel's mouths dropped in astonishment. Then Eugene protested in dismay; "We have been trying sometimes for more than two hours to get her silent and you just put your pink in her mouth and miss Drama Queen is silent? What the-"

"It's simple. Just... Just intuition.. Although I'm horrible with kids." Elsa quickly rattled and she gave Mabel quickly back to Rapunzel.

"Just intuition huh? I'll call it mother intuition." Rapunzel smirked, but she immediately covered her mouth and turned crimson when she realised what she actually said.

"What? Is Elsie becoming a mum? O my god!" Eugene squealed and he almost threw himself on the bed, jumped on top of Elsa, pushed her shirt up –Elsa cocking suspiciously an eyebrow upwards- and he placed his ear on her tummy, like he could feel or hear something.

"It's all silent there, I swear... Why is your stomach flat?! Did Jack fall on you or something? And why-"

"Eugene," but Eugene was too excited while he jumped up and ran through the door to yell through their whole apartment. "Elsie is pregnant and I'm finally becoming an _AUNTIE EUGENELINA_!"

"This is going to be a long day." Rapunzel sighed.

* * *

**OMG 'did Jack fall on you or something? Seriously I've written this scene back in the boarding school era with the Eugene jokes. I hadn't read this chapter for a half year and when I read that line again like now when I had to write the rest of the chapter I just laughed because of my own joke. Omg this is so wrong but I had totally forgotten that line HAHAHA.**

**BUT YEAH FINALLY BAM CHAPTER 40 AND ELSA IS PREGNANT! OMG WOOHOO. Omg this story is so innocent with it's rating T HAHAHAHA. **

**!IMPORTANT (A/U)!**

**Okay sorry for neglecting this story but I've been simply too busy with school and my other story The Vengeance of Love that has in my opinion a ten thousand times better plot than this shit. **

**Plus I somehow feel so awkward to write names like Rapunzel and such and I have the feeling I'm growing up in the way of that I begin to slowly quit the Disney fandom; I almost never read fanfiction anymore, I do ship Jelsa but I'm not 'busy' with them, I've become a Helsa shipper and I can handle it if there is not 24/7 Jelsa in a chapter. Just look at my other story The Vengeance of Love, you'll definitely see that their love is not centred but the real plot is centred. Also the 'existence of their love' is not the plot there even though that is the case in this story. Without the love of Jelsa in this story there is no story, in the vengeance of love the plot will definitely survive believe me. **

**ALSO after I have finished The Vengeance of Love and Boarding School story I think I won't be sharing fanfiction anymore with you guys in this fandom or either none fandom. MAYBE I'll post the sequel of The Vengeance of Love here, but 1. That story has 91 followers so it's not a BAM hit –please help me to get to the 100 follows- maybe I'll let only my best friend in real life called Melissa read it because that story is too complicated and it has too much OC's in the end for a cute innocent Disney fandom like this. Plus that story has NOTHING to do with Frozen because it's crime.**

**Maybe I'll join Percy Jackson shit, but I'm not sure. It's more that I'm addicted to Logan Lerman's face and such and not Annabeth or any other character. Also how Logan Lerman looks in Percy Jackson is also EXACTLY how my OC Oliver looks in The Vengeance of Love so actually I'm already busy with him… **

**So yeah I'm sorry but I think I'm going to quit and leave you guys. **

**But I ****_will_**** finish this and the TVOL story. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**-Irene.**

**Also what do you think of my name? I hate it :') **


	41. Chapter 41: a new birthday

**So yeah folks 1. I'm back and 2. Yes I'm still alive. And 3. I wrote this chapter this exact night at two AM so yeah I hope that shows 1. I love you people 2. That I still care about this story and 3. I hope you're thankful for me not deleting this because I like almost did it.**

**I would've had so much regret lol.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter makes everything up for abandoning you for like four months or so.**

**Also sorry for the typos and messed up grammar but remember, this is night work :')**

**CHAPTER XXI: a new birthday**

Elsa's eyes widened in usurpation and happiness when she stared down at the indicator of her future;

A plus.

She was pregnant.

She gasped and covered in excitement her mouth while her heart began to drum rapidly in her chest. Then she realised it; she was going to be a mum, Jack was going to be a father and they were going to be parents. The idea that a tiny bundle, made out of Jack and her love was growing inside of her made her tear up. She smiled in mirth through her tears and the same words repeated over and over again in her head like a mantra 'you're going to be a mum'.

She couldn't realise it, it seemed like a beautiful dream from which she could instantly wake up, but it wasn't a dream. It was real.

She'd never felt so much excitement and fear running through her veins at the same time, but she knew Jack would be there to help her, she knew he would be a great father, a caring father, a loving father. She couldn't wait to welcome her first child in their love nest.

She felt she was trembling in unbridled joviality and silent tears made its way down her cheeks. She loved her family more than herself already and she couldn't wait to cuddle her new son or baby girl, she couldn't wait to hold him or her in her arms, and she couldn't wait to bring him or her when grown up to boarding school Harefield Newton Academy.

She couldn't wait to see how her daughter or son would become part of the lacrosse team, she couldn't wait to show Melfor, her good old strict but deep down funny headmaster, the third generation. She'd known Jack's father, then Jack and now she would meet the child of Jack.

She had to restrain herself from jumping up and down, she had to restrain herself from yelling, screaming, calling everyone she knew, putting the words 'I'M PREGNANT' in bold capital letters on all the social media accounts she had.

She wanted the pain of labour, she wanted the tears, she wanted everything already.

Her mind went blank and it had to process everything.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered to herself while she supported herself on the sink before she faced herself in the mirror. "I'm going to be a mum!" she squealed in a fangirl tone.

This feeling could be described as when your biggest celebrity crush -Logan Lerman for example- had asked her to become his wife, like every girl's dream.

And then they would get two kids, one girl and one boy named Vaughn and Ravi and then they would live happily ever after.

End story.

But for her, things were different; she had a heart disease and there was a chance she wouldn't even get to see her child growing up into a man or woman. He or she would always stay her little baby boy or girl.

The thought hurt her.

Before she knew it negative thoughts entered her mind and then she talked to herself, to make herself conscious of what she was doing; "Elsa stop. You're not dying yet, you take your medication and there is a lot needed to separate you from your future husband and child so now shut the fuck up and tell Prince Charming the news."

She grabbed her iPhone and called Jack. Within seconds he answered the phone.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

The nickname had almost made her fangirl, scream, jump and giggle at the same time.

An amusing combination to encounter.

"Hey," she giggled while she sniffed a bit. "Isn't my troublemaker currently like super busy with finding a venue for our wedding?"

"Yes, but I always make time for you," Jack chuckled.

"Well Jack I have great news but I can only tell you this evening when you come back from work."

"Give me a hint of what's happened." He demanded, but with a smooth chuckle.

"Well... I guess my wedding dress has to be made a few sizes bigger when it comes to a certain place..." she hinted slyly and a rambunctious giggle escaped her lips.

"Elsa what do you me -"

"Bye Jack, I see you this evening. I love you," she quickly rattled before the words 'I'm pregnant' would escape her lips and she hung up.

XX

She closed her eyes while she whispered to herself 'it's time' when she heard how Jack opened and shut the front door of their love nest. The rage of butterflies in her tummy that had first been playful vortex, had transformed into a raging hurricane. She had the idea she was about to faint in her happiness and excitement.

She'd made the table, had cooked his favourite dish, had set on the table a whole menagerie of candles in the form of a heart on the table and had made sure she looked dazzling for him.

When he entered the living room she didn't say anything. She could only simper affably at him. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to worship him, she wanted to throw his clothes off right now to then throw him onto their bed where the bundle of love that was now growing in her tummy had been conceived in and make love to him.

Yes, that was for later, but first, the big exciting news.

"Elsa." Jack stood still in the doorway when he saw is fiancée all dressed up beautifully in a cute, loose silk flower dress that hid her tummy and so also her soon-to-be baby bump, since for now her stomach was still flat of course. "What -"

She shushed him as she walked towards him and took his hands in hers while she looked him in his eyes with all the love she could find. "Jack," she began and she was already crying, her voice hoarse.

His eyes widened and he stared confusedly at her while he carefully wiped with his thumb her tears away. "Snowflake what's wrong? Are you sad?"

"No Jack," she whispered, as the tears kept on rolling down her cheeks. "Everything but that."

"Tell me what's happened then," he spoke gently in slight impatience.

"I'm pregnant!" she almost exclaimed. Jack's eyes widened in usurpation, he picked her up and twirled her around while they were both crying within seconds like there was no tomorrow.

"That's amazing!" he smiled brightly through his tears and before he'd spoken all his words, Elsa had already cupped fiercely his cheeks before sealing his tender lips with a passionate kiss.

He was almost jumping up and down with her and Elsa turned within a second into some Godzilla Mum; "Jack! The baby! We have to be really sweet to him or her and have to be careful!"

Jack stopped twirling her around and he put her immediately down on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair before he bit his lip and spoke; "You're right, I should know that -"

"No, it's alright," she insisted. "I just don't want anything to happen to him or her."

It was silent after her words and they were both at loss for words, but the emotions in their eyes were yelling, screaming, fangirling, just everything at the same time.

Jack hugged her and pulled her close while she laid her head on his chest. "You're my everything." And he kissed her forehead. "Mitt alt," he repeated whispering in Norwegian, her mother language.

"Now you can't back off out of this Frost;" she began with a smirk. "Now it's Jelsa forever and for real," she giggled. She remembered Eugene's shipname for them and somehow she'd never forgotten it even when it was almost nine years ago.

He laughed. "Indeed. Jelsa forever and for real. I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Jack. Baby and I love you too."

* * *

**So conclusion of this chapter: JELSA BABIES ARE IN THE MADE.**

**I don't know in Dutch this sentences makes sense... Hmmm.**

**I'd like to know what your emotions were when reading this chapter.**

**And yes short chapter for my being, but I had to give you this update before 2016. I wrote this after seeing I'm almost at 180 followers and I begin to realise that's kind of a lot... I guess. I don't know...**

**Anyway I want to thank you all for your support and your sweet reviews and just being there for my story when I wasn't there if you know what I mean. You, dear reader, mean the world to me.**

**I'm still with myself in a fight if I should leave the fandom or not. I don't know how it is with my writing skills lol, I mean there are writers here my God I'm going to die if I have to compare myself to them.**

**Lots of love from Irene.**


	42. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry no update today and I know this is 'cheating', but 1. I never do this and 2. this information is important. When I put this info somewhere in an A/N under a chapter some people won't see it because I know there are readers who don't read Author's Notes at the end or beginning of a chapter. **

**So yes I got four things to share with you guys, and they're quite exciting for both you and me, my fellow reader. **

**1\. NAME CHANGE:**

**On Valentine's Day - 14-2-16 - I will change my penname from 'gracialoveme' to 'BlossomofEos'. I know your penname is your reputation, that people in the fandom know you by your penname and that when you change it people are going to ask who the fuck you are (even when you're for already almost two years in the fandom) -yes people two years-, but I just hate this penname. It has no freakin' logic and this new one has for me. I can explain it in like ten paragraphs and give arguments, but just take from me that this one does make sense. -once more, for me then lol-. **

**So yes within a month you won't be able to find me by the penname 'gracialoveme' anymore.**

**It's time for a new Irene haha. **

**2\. I WON'T LEAVE THE FANDOM:**

**I know I said a few chapters ago I will, but I have finally completed this new storyline after a full year of battling with the plot. ****PEOPLE THIS IS NOT MEANT FOR THIS STORY, I'M RIGHT NOW TALKING ABOUT A NEW STORY I WILL UPLOAD. SO DON'T THINK THIS STORY WILL END HELSA AFTER READING THIS PART.**

**THANK YOU.**

** I know you guys are right now screaming 'OMG YES' -since I've read a lot of reviews from people who were begging me to not leave-, but I probably do have to disappoint some of you:**

**THIS NEW STORY WHICH I WILL UPLOAD WITHIN A YEAR IS going to be Helsa in the end, no Jelsa even though JACK WILL HAVE A 'BIG' ROLE. The story contains a JackxElsaxHans love triangle even though it's not the plot. And people I know a lot of you guys hate Hans, but if you're reading my story Nemesis -or well previously called the Vengeance of Love- you already know that 1. I have a huge weakness for him, and that 2. I give all my villains or 'bad guys' a background story and at least some feelings. Plus Hans is in my stories not the heartless dick he is in all the other stories of this fandom. **

**In all of my stories is he just complicated and misunderstood, thereby I always give him a Bipolar Disorder, which makes him very interesting. **

**Just try to give it a chance and maybe I'll be able to make you at least 'accept' him. I won't force you to become a shipper, absolutely not but I think he at least deserves a chance! T****he only thing I hate about the Jelsa fandom is that there's this unexplained and vague hate for Helsa? I don't know I just freakin' love them. As far as I know our fandom is really nice and no offence but apparently a bunch of us can't stand Hans, have to throw hate and such and it kind of irritates me. Just respect someone's fandom. **

**But before you all slice my head off after reading the previous paragraph, you have to know that for the rest our fandom fucking awesome is and I really feel at home here.**

**Good example why you should give a new fandom a chance: a friend a me is currently writing an Elsanna fanfiction. If I don't ship a ship in the Frozen fandom then it's Elsanna for sure, like I absolutely DON'T ship them, but I don't know I gave the story a chance and turns out I actually really enjoy reading about the two! I've learned my lesson. And also, at first I hated Helsa but now, a year later, it's my OTP.**

**Anyway, about the Universe: I won't spoil too much yet but we'll go back in time! Think about... Titanic, the Edwardian Era and WWI. No, it won't take place on Titanic but it does have to do with my story.**

**NOW THE CONCLUSION OF THIS LONG STORY:**

**\- I WON'T LEAVE THE FANDOM BECAUSE I HAVE A NEW STORY I WANT TO UPLOAD**

**-THE NEW STORY IS GOING TO END HELSA I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT IF YOU GO AND I STAY**

**-IT WILL TAKE PLACE IN A RATHER ORIGINAL SETTING/UNIVERSE.**

**-SO YES WHOLE 'POINT 2' IS NOT MEANT FOR THIS STORY ONC****E MORE**

**NOW BACK TO THIS STORY:**

**3\. I will as promised finish this story even if it'll become my death. **

**4\. I fucking love you all.**

**Big kissies**

**Irene**


	43. Chapter 42: Luna

**Hello all my 193 followers, fanfictionaccountless peeps, and 149 favouriters, I'm back! **

**With a heavy heart I must inform you that there are only two chapters left, exclusive the epilogue. **

**So yeah, we're almost done and I'm nearly crying. **

**You guys are like my everything. Also the silent readers are my everything, only I would just love to hear from you :(**

**I have an important A/N at the end of this chapter and this is the last time I'll be whining about my A/N gone wrong. **

**Also, I'm trying to now upload new chapters as quick as possible because I keep cancelling updates and it's time I'm going to brew an end to this. **

**O MY GOD WHO REMEMBERS THIS?**

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

**I DO. **

* * *

**CHAPTER XXXXIII: Luna**

**ELSA**

"I can't wait to hear what your parents think of it, Jack." Elsa kept smiling, even though the nerves were slowly killing her. How would they react to hear she was pregnant of their son? She hoped they would be happy.

They were on their way to their favourite restaurant 'Georges' to have dinner with Winter and Jennifer. Elsa was staring out of the car window as Jack drove. Her hand rested on the baby bump she'd tried to hide for the past three months now. She just wanted to show everyone she was showing, and that she was happy and grateful for all she got. She didn't want to hide her child because she was proud of it.

Then not to talk about Jack, who couldn't stop kissing her tummy and talking to it, who couldn't stop putting his hand on her growing swell as they watched TV together, and who also couldn't stop telling her he was the happiest man on earth. And he showed it to her when it came to the last thing; two sometimes even three nights a week!

Even when she was slowly becoming the size of a house Jack always knew how to make her feel feminine and comfortable again, because more and more did she have these mental breakdowns.

"I think they're going to love it, and if they don't you and I do, and that's what counts," Jack hummed determinedly, while turning right.

"You're right, that's what counts," Elsa smiled warmly back, while she turned her head to him. She squirmed in the passengers seat when staring at hm. She ran affably her hand through his hair. He grinned in answer.

"I love our baby girl, Jack," she sighed in bliss while she circled her finger over her tummy.

"I do too, snowflake. I do too," he insisted and she noticed he quickly moved his sleeve past his eyes to wipe a tear away in happiness.

Without speaking any word, she grabbed his hand and softly squeezed it to comfort him. He was just as proud as her, she knew it.

* * *

"I'm actually quite wondering why you invited us for dinner," Jennifer spoke in near suspicion, while sitting down at the table next to Winter. "I hope I didn't forget someone's birthday after all," she quickly added in slight stress and confusion.

The family Frost was sitting at a table in the restaurant 'Georges' and the champagne was just served. Elsa knew this was the moment to tell them. Thereby, she couldn't and didn't want to wait anymore.

"Oh no mum, we didn't forget one, but we're adding one," Jack spoke slyly and he put his hand on hers, which rested on the table.

"Adding one?" Jennifer echoed wide-eyed.

"Ahuh, we're adding one now Elsa is pregnant."

After Jack's words fell a small silence. Elsa stared hopefully at her parents-in-law, waiting for an answer or at least some sort of reaction.

"And it's a girl," Elsa added, because Jack had forgotten that part in his nerves.

Then, Jennifer exclaimed excitedly; "we're becoming grandparents, Winter!" and she shook his upper arm. "Congratulations, Elsa and Jack!" she smiled brightly.

Winter didn't say much, but he smiled warmly at them in full mirth. He turned his head to Jennifer, and spoke "we?"

"Yes, 'we', Winter!" Jennifer insisted warmly. Winter smiled brightly back and Jack saw he moved his hand under the table to hers to hold it. He was so happy his parents had found each other cuddling again.

"How far are you?" Jennifer asked curiously, and Elsa could clearly see she was looking at her tummy which she was hiding under a loose flowery blouse.

"Four and a half months," Elsa giggled and she felt she blushed. She met Jack's eyes for a moment and both of them gloated.

"It must've been hard to silence the news," Winter spoke thoughtfully, as he sipped some of his champagne.

"Oh you don't even know, my God," Elsa chuckled. "Jack nearly misspoke himself two weeks ago when we were at Dylan, Charlotte, Mabel and Ralph," she groaned lowly and Jack smiled watery back in innocence.

"Who know it besides you two and Winter and me?" Jennifer asked interestedly.

"You two are the first to know," Jack confessed. "We'll tell Dylan and Anna probably Saturday."

"I always said it to you, Jennifer; later Jack and Elsa are going to marry. Ever since they were young they had this chemistry I can't explain," Winter commented amusedly and he gave Jack and her a quick wink. Elsa giggled rambunctiously, but her smile faded when she felt stings close to her heart. She swallowed her pain and shook her head when Jack, who'd probably seen her twitching, moved his head to her. "So, any ideas for a name?" Winter continued.

"Well, we have a lot, but can't choose…" Elsa confessed, and she quickly bit her lip.

"Oh may I do a suggestion, if you don't mind?" Winter smiled and Elsa nodded while smiling back at her father-in-law. "I remember you had this doll named 'Luna' and you always played mummy and daddy with it together with Jack."

Everyone at the table looked up and Elsa and Jack's eyes both shot open and they turned their heads instantly to each other. Luna, the name sounded so beautiful, so unique, and it had this mystery. She felt a squirm when the name was called.

"Jack, Luna!" She beamed in happiness and excitement. "How about that?"

"Yes,…but do you like the name?"

"Jack, I'm not going to give my dolls names I don't like," Elsa spoke sassily with a quick playful roll of her eyes. The pain in her heart increased and once more, her grin faded but she tried to hide her ache. It wasn't time for her drama now, this was about their baby girl.

Everyone laughed before Jack hummed a bit, but then spoke. "Yes, that's it. Luna."

* * *

Jelsa για πάντα

Jelsa for ever

Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ

Jelsa will never end

* * *

**Sorry for this fucked 'half filler' chapter. Next chapter is fucking important. Also, I advise you to read chapter 19 again, the chapter with Fear, otherwise you'll be like 'uhh' because it's happened more than twenty chapters ago. Thanks. **

**MY NEW STORY WILL BE PUBLISHED AT MARCH 11. IT'S THE SAME DAY ARIANA GRANDE WILL RELEASE HER NEW SINGLE 'BE ALRIGHT'. YAY.**

**Okay, here's the important author's note;**

**It's about the commotion about the A/N where you guys got the idea this would end Helsa and not Jelsa. I assume you've read the updated A/N, if not do so please. **

**First off, WHY ON EARTH WOULD THIS END HELSA? I'd already said we were like four/three chapters away from the end, Hans is like gone he isn't even present anymore, he is married and has a child in this fanfiction so I don't know, but it was already kind of obvious this wouldn't end Helsa anyway?**

**And I got a review which said he/she was highly disappointed 'in the way I handled the A/N '. He/she said I only changed it to 'Jelsa' again because people didn't like the fact 'I changed it to Helsa'? Well that's not true and I don't see any reason to criticise me and judge me in that way because that person doesn't even know the truth. **

**THE TRUTH IS:**

**1\. this was never intended to become 'Helsa'. **

**2\. I TYPED THAT WHOLE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT TEN 'O CLOCK IN THE EVENING, ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE, I WAS TIRED, AND I WAS SO STUPID TO NOT MAKE CLEAR THE 'HELSA' PART WAS MEANT FOR A NEW STORY I WILL PUBLISH SOON. **

**ONCE MORE THIS HAS ALWAYS BEEN JELSA AND WILL STAY JELSA FOR FUCKING EVER.**

**Everybody who still supports me and isn't mad with me anymore, thank you so much. You mean the world to me. **

**FOR THE HATERS, NOT FOR THE NICE AND AWESOME PEOPLE WHO'VE ALWAYS BEEN SUPPORTING ME FROM BEGINNING TO END:**

**Haters; get some chill, seriously. The amount of hate I got after mistyping that Author's Note is just insane. I've been told off, I've been snapped at, idk but you're not attaining anything with it because my love for Helsa won't become 'less'. **

**Thereby in the history of mankind we've attained more with love and support than with hate. Ya know, I'm just stating facts. **

**Anyway, I wish to be treated with respect, a thing I always did with you guys. **

**And look, I'm a nice person, but as soon as you're going to fuck with me, my stories, or my feelings I turn into a bullet proof bitch with a degree from Cambridge, let that be clear. **

**Talk to me with respect or don't talk to me. **

**sincerely,**

**-Irene**

**Once more, this last part was meant for the haters, so don't feel addressed if you haven't done anything wrong! LOVE YOU ALL.**


	44. Chapter 43: the warning

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you all. **

**I don't know what was going on in my head nearly two years ago when writing all dreams in first person view instead of third like this story is written in if you know what I mean, but it's kinda inconsistent to now switch in dreams to third again when in chapter 12 and 19 it's first?**

**So yeah, weird shit is happening. **

**Also, this is like a 'sequel' of chapter 19 where fear visits Jack in his dream. I don't expect from you to remember that chapter so if you want to, you can go back and enjoy a 4k chapter full of spelling and grammar shit wrong, all over again :)**

**My English was so fucking bad when I started writing this, and I'm not saying it's perfect now -everything but that-, but I've definitely grown. At least I don't make the mistake 'didn't knew' anymore HAHAHAHA. Oh guys, those were times :')**

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**CHAPTER XXXXIIII: the warning**

**JACK**

Darkness. It was the first thing I remembered. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. The hard floor under me gave me chills, and I couldn't see a slightest thing. Nothing but grim darkness and despair spread out in front of me. It filled the hall, the room, the space I found myself in.

A shiver ran down my spine when I heard a voice, which I'd heard before. It was the one I always put away, the one I banned, the one I despised, the one I didn't want to hear, the one that resembled the emotion I always hid, and never showed.

It was Fear.

After nine years he'd come back.

"Welcome, Jack, I was already expecting you." The voice still had the same deep, low tone, the same coldness that was able to send a shiver down your spine as if you were a lightning conductor. It was everywhere, it echoed, it was soft, but I could still hear it very clearly.

Where the voice was exactly, I didn't kn0w, but I did know where it lived; in my head, my thought, in my mind, my soul.

"Who are you?" I hissed ordering, while I turned my head over my shoulder, but it was still pitch black.

"It's me Jack; Fear," the voice whispered. "Don't you remember me?"

"Oh I do," I snorted scoffingly. I remembered the dream he'd given me nine years ago at boarding school better than any other day. "Are you back to stalk me?"

Fear chuckled deviously. I could just feel the presence of him, the way he walked utterly slow circles around me, the way he stalked me down with that piercing gaze of him. He was surrounding me, enclosing me, trying to make me feel small, nearly claustrophobic.

The only thing I wanted was to run away from this dream, this nightmare, but I couldn't.

I wanted to wake up.

"Go away!" I yelled when he put his ash grey, cold hand on my shoulder and a panic wave filled me once more. I didn't want him to come any closer, now I knew he was standing behind me.

"Oh Jack, I will, but only after I've done what I have to tell you," Fear spoke thoughtfully and he sat right beside me. The only time I'd seen him was when I decided to not be scared anymore. Then he'd showed himself to me. I inhaled deeply and exhaled through my mouth to make sure I wouldn't faint right at the spot -if that was possible in a dream-.

I looked up when I noticed I started to see things. Fear showed himself once more to me. A skinny man with a pale, nearly ashen grey complexion stared at me. His hair was as black as his sins and his amber yellowish eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. "I'm here to warn you, Jack."

I looked up and furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Remember what I told you about the book nine years ago? It's time to close it, before it's too late, before your chance to get a happily ever after is gone, out of reach, because Future warned me."

"Future… is it your wife?" I scoffed mockingly, still remembering the whole family tree these weird demons like Fear had.

"No, she's my best friend, since future can be fearful for lots of people. Uncertainty, is her son."

"Weird shizzle," I mumbled in answer. "Anyway, can you tell me why I have to 'close the book'? I mean… I'm kind of the happiest man on earth now with Elsa as my fiancée and mother of our future child.."

"And that's exactly why you need to close the book tomorrow at your wedding, because it'll be the climax of your life. Make it an end to remember, because if you don't follow my advise people will speak of a bad ending, they will speak about death, and a man ending up as a widower."

And with these words did Fear vanish into thin air.

* * *

_Jelsa για πάντα_

_Jelsa for ever_

_Jelsa δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_

_Jelsa will never end_

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter ever, but I don't want to do this together with the wedding you know it kinda ruins the atmosphere? Next chapter is the last official chapter. Also, yes 'Fear' is Pitch Black. **

**We're on 195 followers, 151 favourites, 692 reviews and I'm freaking out…. **

**IF THIS REACHES 700 REVIEWS OR 200 FOLLOWERS I'M GOING TO CRY. **

**No kidding. **

**AFTER THIS THERE IS ONE CHAPTER LEFT. **

**ONE FOLKS. **

**ONE. **

**And then it's epilogue time and I'll be writing ten thousand paragraphs as a thank you to you supportive peeps. I'm going to make you cry like babies 'cause WE'RE GOING BACK TO HAREFIELD NEWTON ACADEMY AKA BOARDING SCHOOL WHERE IT STARTED WITH MY BEAUTIFUL BABIES IN THE EPILOGUE.**

**Big kissies from Irene!**

**P.S. on the eleventh of March I will publish my new story YAY. **


	45. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everybody,

First off, this author's note will be posted on every story of mine.

Second, I wrote this super fast and so bear with me if there are any grammar mistake shit things in here.

Wow that wasn't even correct English.

Anyway,

Okay, so hello everybody,

As you all probably noticed I haven't updated the past months. This is because one: I'm not into Disney anymore and two: I'm busy writing my book series.

I'm going to talk about the last argument to clear things up.

One of my stories 'The Vengeance of Love' has become so dear to me that I'm planning on publishing it.

Before you're going to burst out in laughter and think 'lol that story's a mess, the grammar is awful and half of what she writes doesn't make sense,' I know people, I know.

But here comes the plot twist: you're reading the draft version.

What you see on Fanfiction is not my best work. What you read here is how I write when I don't take things too seriously.

The past months I've been growing a lot and I still am. I don't want to become the best writer of the world, but I want to become the best of what I can possibly be!

I hope that made sense, otherwise the whole magic of the quote is gone.

Simsalabim.

No but seriously,

The Vengeance of Love has become too complex for a sweet Frozen fandom where we just want to read love-centred, fussy love drama if you get what I mean. I'm too serious for this fandom, too passionate and my dream is to become a published author.

Why do I decide to tell you guys this news now?

Well because book one is officially getting edited.

For the people who still don't get why the F I'm busy with a story like the Vengeance of Love, you won't recognise this book series if it gets published.

Why?

I'm rewriting all the books-I'm just done rewriting book one

I deleted a bunch of unnecessary scenes

Lewis is gay-I'm not even kidding.

third person becomes first person

the story will be more 'mature'

Jack and 'Eloise' act like adults and not like two friggin' kids

I show, don't tell

I made a timeline so I could tackle the plot holes

I deleted a bunch of unnecessary characters

I've learned that adjectives kill your writing and that I should use 'strong' verbs

SHORTER CHAPTERS (2-4 K). Wow it was about time Irene.

I'm improving characters' personalities

I've changed the names so Disney won't sue me

I'm going to work with main characters, instead of that I randomly jump from POV to POV in the middle of a friggin' scene.

The plot has improved

I noticed my scenes were very messy, like I randomly jumped from subject to subject.

etc. etc. etc.

I want to live my dream, and for that I need to fully focus myself on my trilogy.

I'm not going to sit here and wait for my fairy god mother to come and fulfil my goals in life because you'll never get somewhere if you keep dreaming.

I understand if you guys are upset or disappointed but this is the only way-not trying to sound dramatic though.

Disney always says you have to follow your dreams and _persue_ them...this is mine. I want to add something to this world, a story, a book, I want to inspire people and so this is my plan, this is what I'm going to do in life.

So I think the message is clear: I quit fan fiction officially and won't update Nemesis/ The Vengeance of Love anymore. The same rules for any other story I've put out here.

Also guys, Veston Adelaide will become a published novel if everything goes as planned. And it's not going to be drama/romance but I changed the genre to horror. Now, it's about asylums, demons, and all that shit.

I get the fucking chills writing this book because it's even darker than my soul.

Just kidding.

I'm crying my eyes out at the moment because I'm scared. Maybe this won't become anything, maybe my book series will flop whatever more but I'll fight myself through this.

I have so much left for the world.

I want to thank you all. You guys made me decide I want to become a writer, you guys taught me so much, because of this fandom, this website, because of YOU I realised I am a writer.

Thank you, thank you for everything, for all your love, all your reviews, follows, favourites. I love you guys, I love you.

I don't expect The Vengeance of Love to become some best seller, I don't expect to become some famous author, but I do dream of it.

If you want to come in contact with me just befriend me on Facebook or send me a DM on Instagram, it's okay.

Facebook: Irene Stassen

instagram: irenestassen

If everything goes as planned you can buy my novel on Amazon or something like that within two years.

Thank you for everything.

-Irene out.


	46. AN: I'M BACK AND THIS TIME ON WATTPAD

**Dear, amazing, always supportive followers, **

**I did what I told you I'd do in my last A/N: I followed my dream, worked my ass off, and finished the first two books of my series The Vengeance of Love. Now before I'm going to publish it, I want to put it on Wattpad. **

**And now I thought, since lots of you guys pitied I left the fandom, maybe you want to check it out and follow/review. I miss you all a lot and I'd be great to reconnect through WP. **

**My username: Nyxandeos **

**Story: The Vengeance of Love - Collision, book one**

**Before I say goodbye, and this time for real, I'd like to thank you for all the sweet, amazing, encouraging reviews I got from you all the past years. And I'm sorry this is another Author's Note and not a story update, but I'm just too lazy to send 250 PMs to all my followers hahaha. **

**Anyway, thank you for everything, and I hope we'll reconnect through Wattpad.**

**XOXO**

**-Irene**


End file.
